Promesa Olvidada
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Luego de la gran aventura en Edolas todos se enteraron de que Lisanna esta viva. Las cosas en Fairy Tail cambian ocasionándole dolor a Lucy. Lo que causara un gran cambio en el carácter de la maga celestial.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 : La Soledad

Lucy POV

Luego de regresar de Edolas, y evitar que los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail fueran usados para mantener la magia en Edolas regresamos a nuestro hogar Magnolia. Las cosas han cambiado pues Lisanna esta regresado y eso es fantástico. Mira-san, Elfman y los del gremio están felices, pero a pesar de eso no me siento feliz.

Otro día más en el cual llegaré al gremio me sentaré por una hora en una mesa cerca de la puerta, pues solo una hora puedo aguantar para no llorar enfrente de ellos. Ahora que Lisanna ha regresado parece que lo chicos se han olvidado que existo y no los culpo, pues yo me he alejado de ellos. Parecía que cuando ella estaba presente yo dejaba de existir para ellos. Me pareció buena idea separarme así es menos doloroso. Antes éramos Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy y yo ahora es Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy y Lisanna. Ahora las misiones las hago sola, quizás no sola porque están Aquarius, Loki, Aries, Plue, Virgo y mis demás amigos celestiales pero aun así me faltan ellos y no lo puedo evitar. Otra hora perdida pensando cosas sin sentido. Mejor me voy a hacer alguna misión necesito dinero para pagar la renta.

 **-Mira-san voy a tomar esta misión-** Mira-san me pregunto porque no hacía esa misión en grupo. Mi respuesta fue que esa misión era fácil.

 **-Muy bien Lucy que tengas buena suerte y con cuidado por favor-** me dijo la chica demonio con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Arigatou Mira-san nos vemos-**

EN LA MISIÓN

Me pregunto porque no he hecho nada por arreglar esta situación, el estar lejos de ellos me duele pero aun así no tengo el valor de volver a acercarme. No quiero ser lastimada otra vez. Ahora ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar sin ellos más sin embargo es difícil de asimilar que ellos ya no estarán ahí.

FLASHBACK

Me levante temprano, hoy tenemos una misión y Erza nos dijo que llegáramos temprano y es mejor estar a la hora a hacer enojar a Erza ella da miedo. Me termine de duchar y me encontré a natsu y Happy en mi cama me asusté y comencé a gritar salgan de mi cama los dos ahora. Esos dos son imposibles

 **-Mmmm un ratito más Lucyyyyy-**

 **-Por favor no salgan ahora-**

 **-Por qué no nos haces compañía no seas mala Lucy-**

 **-Natsu ya es tarde y Erza nos va a matar si no llegamos temprano para la misión-**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuanto extraño encontrarlos en mi casa y pelear con ellos. Pero desde que regresó Lisanna, Natsu no volvió más a mi casa nunca supe el porqué y jamás me atreví a preguntar, no tenía el valor y aún no lo tengo, soy una cobarde por no preguntar, en fin con la recompensa de esta misión podré pagar la renta de mi departamento y aún más me quedara un poco de dinero para mí. A ver solo tengo que invocar a Aquarius y hacer que funcione la fuente solo espero salir con todas las partes de mi cuerpo intactas.

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA PORTADORA DEL AGUA AQUARIUS**

DE REGRESO AL GREMIO

La misión fue un éxito a pesar que Aquarius casi me mata. Pero bueno ya estoy de regreso en casa,

 **-Tadaima-**

 **-Okaeri Lucy-san, Como estuvo la misión-**

 **-Muy bien Mira-san la puede terminar sin problemas. Bueno ya esta tarde estoy un poco cansada me voy a mi casa a tomar una ducha y voy a descansar-** _**Aunque no estuvo muy difícil el trabajo pero el solo pensar en ellos mi mente se debilita y la pequeña discusión con Aquarius me dejo peor**_ pense para mis adentros. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, solía sentarme en la barra y platicar mucho con Mira-san ahora apenas y le digo que voy a una misión. Es tan triste como han cambiado las cosas en Fairy Tail.

EN CASA DE LUCY

Siempre estuve sola desde que mamá murió. Papá siempre estaba trabajando ese era su único refugio para sobrellevar la muerte de mama no lo culpo por eso, pero en ese momento yo lo necesita y él no estaba ahí. Necesita su cariño y sobre todo su apoyo y protección pero eso nunca lo tuve. Caí en una soledad la cual me fue difícil de sobrellevar porque la única persona en la que tenía fe era en él más sin embargo él nunca se dio cuenta de que su hija de 10 años lo necesitaba. Lo bueno es que siempre tuve a Aquarius a mi lado aún cada vez que la llamaba ella se enojaba pero eso nunca me importó lo único que quería era verla y sentirme protegida. Desde que me uní a Fairy Tail siempre he estado rodeada de amigos y gracias a eso pude obtener más llaves del zodiaco. Pero ahora ellos se olvidaron de mí. Supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrada a estar sola solo que ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia en mi vida cada día una nueva aventura, algo nuevo que aprender y algo nuevo por lo cual sonreír. No sé qué pasará más adelante solo espero que no duela como hoy o mejor que deje de doler por qué ya no lo soportaría. No soportaría un dolor más mi corazón ha sido lastimado mucho. Sería bueno dejar de pensar cosas que me lastimen demasiado e irme a dormir mañana será un día muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El Sueño y la Nueva Misión

Por qué todo está oscuro, quien apago las luces. Un momento que hago yo aquí y porque estoy aquí. Se supone que debería estar en mi apartamento, durmiendo y no en la casa de mis padres.

Un segundo ella...ella es... es, no es imposible ella no puede ser Oka-san, Oka-san eres tu, espera no te valla... no me dejes sola, no te vayas por favor no quiero estar sola Oka-saaaaaaannn. NO TE VAYASSSSSS..

(Lucy se levantó de golpe se tocó la frente)

Por qué estoy sudando si eso solo fue un sueño, o es uno de mis anhelos no sé qué pensar desde que Oka-san murió me he sentido sola, la extraño demasiado.

Nunca he sido de las que ha vivido en el pasado pero desde que me he separado del grupo me siento igual que cuando ella se fue.

Fin de Lucy POV

Un nuevo día comienza en la ciudad de Magnolia y como es costumbre Lucy se levanta, desayuna y va al gremio. Se sienta una hora a pensar en lo que puede y no puede ocurrir en ese día. Y pasa una hora hasta que al final decide ir a una misión. Pero ella escuchó algo que hizo que su corazón se congelara, se detuviera por unos instantes y dejará de latir. Eso que escucho le causó un dolor grande, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida.

 **-Natsu cuando vas a cumplir la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños. Cuando nos vamos a CASAR-** esa era la voz de Lisanna.

Al escuchar esas palabras Lucy se sintió morir nunca imaginó escuchar tal promesa. Se sentía de lo peor y lo único que le quedaba era hacer una misión quizás así olvidaría lo que escucho y lo que sintió en el fondo de su corazón.

Una Misión Peligrosa

 **-Creo que tomaré esta misión, se ve que es algo difícil pero con la ayuda de Loki y Virgo la podré hacer porque si invocó a Aquarius no creo que salga con vida esta vez-** se dijo Lucy así misma. _Misión capturar a un ladrón algo peligroso tener cuidado utiliza la magia de luz su nombre es Renji._ No parecía difícil para Lucy pero lo que le esperaba ese día era inimaginable. Un caos total, un dolor casi una tortura, una decisión que nunca imaginó que haría pero era eso o nada.

 **-Mira-san tomaré esta misión nos vemos-**

 **-Lucy-san está bien ve con cuidado-**

La misión comienza aquí. En la ciudad de Verónica al norte de Fiore se encuentra un pequeño pueblo en el cual Lucy tiene que cumplir con su misión. Lucy tenía casi todas sus energías pues en el camino en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que Lisanna había dicho.

Lucy llegó a un lugar deshabitado, tenebroso para su gusto. Cuando de repente BOOM!... se escuchó una pequeña explosión, ella se asustó su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sentía una opresión en el pecho no sabía porque. Pero pronto lo averiguaría, pronto su misión se tornaría peligrosa. Y solo tenía dos opciones por hacer una era correr y salvarse o dos pelear y morir, morir para proteger a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos, a su familia. Todo esto la llenaría de soledad, miedo, angustia, desesperación de la cual será muy difícil de escapar...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Amigos

Luego de la explosión Lucy se quedo observando a ver qué era lo que pasaba pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue a un hombre alto, corpulento de cabello negro, negro como el carbón, sus ojos eran azules resaltan muy bien. Ella no le tomó importancia pues no sabía quién era el más nunca imaginó que ese hombre le causaría dolor no porque ella se lo mereciera, sino porque él quería lo que ella más amaba en su vida. El solo quería a sus Espíritus Celestiales.

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail

 **-Mira-san has visto a Lucy-san por aquí-** preguntó Wendy.

 **-Lucy-san salió a una misión no creo que tarde mucho, si quieres la puedes esperar-** respondió Mirajane.

 **-Aye la esperare hasta que regrese necesito hablar con ella-**

 **-Wendy no te ha parecido ver a Lucy-san muy triste últimamente, ya no habla, ni siquiera sonríe como lo hacía antes crees que le ha pasado algo que quizás no nos ha querido decir-**

 **-Mmmm la verdad si Mira-san de eso quiero hablar con ella. La he notado muy rara y me pareció verla llorar hace unos días, no había querido preguntarle por qué pensé que necesitaba espacio pero en verdad me preocupa-**

La Misión

En unos instantes ese hombre está enfrente de ella, ni siquiera pudo ver sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos para sus ojos. Cuando de repente sintió un golpe en su abdomen el cual la lanzó al suelo. Se sintió morir le hacía falta el aire y aún no sabía por qué motivo él la había atacado primero si ni siquiera sabía quién era ella. Pero a Renji lo único que le importaba eran las llaves que Lucy llevaba atadas en su cintura. Lucy no tenía otra alternativa era levantarse y defenderse o quedarse como una estúpida inútil y dejar que la maten. Pero no ella tenía que vivir por sus nakamas. Lucy se puso de pie y decidió invocar al líder de los espíritus celestiales.

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL LEÓN, LEO**

En cuestión de segundos su gran amigo Loki estaba frente a ella. Loki le preguntó.

 **-Lucy qué es lo que debo hacer-**

 **-Hay que capturar a ese tipo con vida pero sobre todo tenemos que cuidarnos de él me ha atacado sin motivo y la verdad es que creo que quiere algo pero no sé qué es Loki ten cuidado onegai shimas-**

 **-No te preocupes Lucy déjamelo a mí, yo me haré cargo de él-**

 **-Estúpidos mocosos creen que soy un hombre fácil de capturar, no me hagan reír. Te diré lo que quiero y te dejaré irte ilesa de aquí-**

 **-Piensas que me puedes pedir algo y te lo voy a dar el no seas BAKA-**

 **-Mira mocosa estupida solo quiero las llaves del zodiaco así que dámelas o te voy a matar es así de fácil solo tiene que darme las llaves y largarte de una buena vez de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir con vida-**

 **-Primero muerta antes de entregarte a mis amigos así como así. Yo no soy una traidora que daría a sus Nakamas solo por salvar su vida. Para mí mis amigos son más importantes que mi propia vida así que grábatelo bastardo-**

 **-Lucy busca un lugar seguro, esta pelea va a ser dura y desastrosa onegai Lucy busca un refugio-**

 **-Estas loco Loki, sabes que jamás haría algo tan cobarde como para dejarte pelear solo, si vas a pelear será conmigo a tu lado cuidándote tus espaldas-**

Una pelea comenzó en el interior del bosque en las afueras de la ciudad de Verónica luz contra luz una pelea bastante igualada. Pero ese hombre solo estaba jugando con Loki y Lucy, el solo se estaba divirtiendo con esa pelea pues aún no había revelado su verdadera fuerza. Loke y Lucy ya estaban agotados pero aun así jamás se dejarían dar por vencidos después de todo ellos son magos de Fairy Tail nada los puede detener si creen en ellos mismos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Mi Persona Favorita

Natsu POV

Desde el regreso de Lisanna, no he podido ir a la casa de Lucy no sé qué decirle o que hacer, es muy estúpido de mi parte Lucy es mi mejor amiga pero Lisanna también lo es. Soy un completo idiota. Sé que con todo esto estoy lastimando a Lucy la chica que siempre me ha apoyado, la que a pesar del peligro siempre está a mi lado, soy un desastre.

Me di cuenta de que al estar Lucy todo era alegre y seguro, sabía que si Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Lucy y yo estábamos juntos no habían peligros a los cuales temer por qué éramos un equipo, éramos Nakamas y más que eso éramos una familia pero apareció Lisanna y empezamos a ignorar a Lucy...digo empezamos porque hasta yo la hice un lado. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y se alejó de nosotros siempre la veo llegar al gremio sola, sentarse en una mesa cerca de la puerta y pensar durante una hora es como una rutina. Llega se sienta, piensa pasa una hora y luego se va o hace alguna misión. Siempre que la veo tomar una misión mi kokoro se estruja, por qué no la voy a poder proteger, no voy a estar a su dandole mi apoyo, cuidandola como lo prometí. Pero todo esto es mi culpa no debí dejarla sola, no debí abandonarla, traicionarla.

Se que ella es muy fuerte pero también sé que es frágil y que de un momento a otro se puede romper en mil pedazos y no habrá nada ni nadie que la pueda reparar. Si eso llega a pasar jamás me lo perdonaré pero que puedo hacer. Que alguien me lo digo, no puedo llegar y decir: Hola Lucy como estas, perdóname por haberte dejado sola, vamos a hacer una misión. Sería una estupidez porque sé que la he lastimado, la he herido y eso no se arregla de la noche a la mañana. En momentos como este que alguien me diga qué hacer por un DEMONIO.. Por favor que alguien me lo diga no puedo seguir así, sé que aún tengo un poquito de esperanza para poder hacer que Lucy me perdone y poderla proteger de todo lo malo.

Quizás ir a gremio me ayude a buscar las respuestas que estoy buscando aunque será difícil sé que ella va a estar ahí, como siempre y como siempre no podré verla a la cara eso sería como reírme de ella.

En el Gremio

Llegue al gremio todo normal como siempre unos riendo, peleando, bebiendo todo muy feliz a excepción de Lucy ella se encontraba sentada en su sitio habitual. Al verla ahí sentada, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, mi corazón tiembla, y no sé si es de miedo o de emoción, emoción por verla o de miedo porque sé que ella va a misiones sola, por qué no voy a protegerla, no voy a poder cuidar de ella.

Todo está en orden en el gremio hasta que escuche hablar a Lisanna.

 **-Natsu cuando vas a cumplir la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños. Cuando nos vamos a CASAR-**

El solo escuchar la palabra matrimonio, me quedé congelado solo puede decirle a Lisanna que qué era lo que había hecho, no era que no le había escuchado bien solo quería saber si era verdad que eso no era un estúpido sueño. Lisanna no respondió quizás siento pena, pero vamos a quien quiero engañar si escuche bien, pero en ese momento lo único que pude hacer es ver a Lucy parecía tan sorprendida como yo, quizás pensó que no le había dicho gran secreto. Pero la verdad que ni siquiera lo recordaba eso pasó hace 6 años. Y aunque lo recordara mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma ya tienen una dueña y ella es Lucy Heartfilia, no tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento, menos ahora que nos hemos distanciado al punto de vernos y no decir ni un HOLA todo es como si nunca hubiésemos sido amigos.

Todo es muy confuso, veo a Lucy levantarse, acercarse al tablón de misión y agarra una misión, en ese momento quiero decirle que quiero ir con ella, que quiero acompañarla y protegerla porque ella es mi persona favorita. Pero no puedo con qué cara la haría, no tengo el valor necesario para decirle eso, sé que si la hago la lastimaría, ella pensaría que estoy jugando con ella y lo que menos quiero es verla sufrir. No lo toleraría pues como siempre lo he pensado prefiero una y mil veces ver la hermosa y tierna sonrisa de Lucy, a verla llorar, el solo hecho de pensar que ella está llorando hace que mi sangre hierva, y mis ojos demuestren odio. Por qué la persona que haga llorar a Lucy merece mi odio, y una buena paliza como recuerdo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Mi Familia

En el claro del bosque solo se podían ver destellos de luz por doquier, árboles volando, el suelo agrietado, gritos de dolor o gritos de ataques no se podía distinguir nada solo 4 cuerpos luchando, luchando para solo obtener un ganador. Fue quien fuese el ganador obtendría su premio, uno de ellos era 9 llaves del zodiaco y el otro la vida de su familia.

 **-Regulus Impactó-** grito Loki.

 **-Desvanecer-** dijo Renji y en el instante el Regulus Impactó de Loki se desvaneció.

 **-Konoyaru-** grito ya molesto el León.

 **-Onii-san tenemos que proteger a Hime-** grito Virgo para que Loki la pudiera escuchar.

 **-Maldición no se preocupen por mí yo estaré bien y los ayudaré, cuantas veces se los tengo que repetir USTEDES SON MI FAMILIA, MIS AMIGOS, no los voy a dejar luchar solos, no los voy a utilizar como escudos entiéndanlo de una maldita vez, no quiero perder a ninguno-**

Tanto Loki como Virgo no pudieron decir nada más pues cuando Lucy se ponía así era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión y con eso de las peleas era imposible ella siempre lucharía a su lado segura de sus convicciones lo que su querida Lucy les había dicho les había demostrado es que ella siempre los ha amado sin importar el peligro, que ella siempre los protegería aún le costase la vida y que ella no era de las que decían las cosas y a la primera de cambios salía corriendo como niña asustada no ella se quedaría ahí con ellos y moriría para salvarlos.

 **-Ahhhhh que conmovedores me van a hacer llorar, ustedes se creyeron toda la sarta de estupideces que les dijo, no me hagan reír por favor solo unos idiotas como ustedes creerían semejante mentira. Ella los está utilizando como escudo, los está usando para su propio beneficio solo para proteger su propia vida, esto es demasiado grac...**

Renji no pudo terminar puesto en cuestión de minutos tenía en puño de Loki estampado en su cara.

 **-Teme como te atreves a decir eso de Lucy tu no sabe de ella no te voy a permitir que sigas diciendo esa tontería me oíste-**

Loki sentía su sangre hervir ya cualquiera creía que podía venir e insultar a Lucy en sus narices y nadie haría nada al respecto pues estaban equivocados él la protegería de lo que fuera aún si con eso se la va la vida porque gracias a ella, él pudo volver a ver a sus amigos celestiales, él está vivo gracias a que ella se le enfrentó al Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales sin tener ni una pizca de miedo si fallaba o no. Por eso el la protegería y por su amistad él la protegerá.

 **-Loki cuidado-** gritó Lucy

Loki se dio la vuelta y vio un rayo de luz pero en ese instante Lucy se interpuso y el rayo le golpeó en el abdomen. Ella cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre y la herida no era grande pero sí profunda.

 **-Himeeee, Hime-** grita Virgo al borde de las lágrimas, estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Lo primero que pensó fue en darse por vencida y decirle a su Hime que le diera su llave a ese maldito bastardo, no soportaría verla sufrir más prefería rendirse a ver morir a Lucy.

Lucy miró a Virgo y en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga pelirosa estaba pensando. Lucy solo río por lo bajo. A lo que Virgo y Loki se sorprendieron, pues tenía una herida peligrosa en el abdomen estaba en medio de una batalla y Lucy se ponía a reír qué tenía eso de gracioso ellos no lo comprenden.

 **-Ni sueñes que voy a hacer eso y entregarlos a ese bastardo Virgo ustedes son mi familia y jamás los voy a abandonar que quede claro-**

 **-Pero Hime si sigue así morirá y si eso llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría jamás, entiéndalo,por favor Hime-** sollozo a Virgo, se le hacía difícil hablar el solo hecho de ver a Lucy sangrar la ponía de los nervios.

 **-No sientas miedo Virgo, se que esto es difícil pero no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie los vuelva a lastimar-** Lucy se levantó y sacó su látigo Fleuve d'étoiles.

Lucy estaba desesperada no quería ver a sus nakamas lastimados, no soportaría perderlos, no a ellos.

La pelea se estaba alargando, tanto Lucy como sus espíritus estaban muy heridos, pero lo mismo se podría decir de Renji. Lucy no se había dado cuenta de que tenía dos portales abiertos, ni siquiera Karen podía abrir dos portales y es que nunca nadie lo había hecho hasta hoy. Lucy sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada se estaba quedando sin magia no aguantaría más todo esto tenía que terminar lo más pronto posible y por supuesto ella y sus amigos tenía que ganar, no se podía perder no iba a perder ante un bastardo como ese.

Los golpes, seguían y seguían. Esa pelea no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte, Renji decidió intentarlo en otro momento, cuando Lucy se sintiera segura y se descuidara ahí en ese instante le arrebatará sus apreciadas y amadas llaves.

 **-Esta pelea no va hacia a ningún lado-** dicho esto Renji desapareció entre medio de la luz...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Arigatou

De repente lo único que Lucy pudo ver fue un destello de luz y en cuestión de segundo Renji había desaparecido. Lo único que pudo oír fue...

 **-No vemos en otra ocasión querida mocosa-**

A Lucy se le pusieron los pelos de punta, eso quería decir que tendría que volver a pelear con ese tipo y nadie le aseguraba que iba a salir con vida. En ese momento se le nubló la vista, Loki y Virgo se dieron cuenta y el motivo de eso era que había perdido mucha sangre, con todo lo que había pasado se le olvidó detener la hemorragia.

 **-Lucy-Hime-** gritaron Loki y Virgo al unísono.

Lucy casi cae pero Loki la sostuvo antes de impactará contra el suelo.

 **-Lucy estás bien-** dijo Loki estaba un poco inquieto Lucy había perdido mucha sangre y tener los portales abiertos y a la vez tener que dividir su magia en tres era muy difícil aún se preguntaba cómo era que Lucy podría seguir con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella. Esa sonrisa que demuestra amor, confianza, fe, felicidad, y a veces aunque nadie lo crea o lo note tristeza, soledad y melancolía.

 **-Si Loki solo necesito descansar, curar la herida y voy a estar bien-** dijo Lucy un poco mareada.

 **-Hime tiene dos portales abiertos, no uno sino dos, ese es el motivo por el cual ya no se puede mantener en pie-** dijo Virgo un poco inquieta ante tal hecho.

 **-Tienes razón Virgo no me había dado cuenta de que tenía dos portales abiertos-** dijo Lucy muy sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía dos portales abiertos eso era algo súper impresionante. Esto quería decir que ya había pasado al siguiente nivel.

 **-Bien Lucy cierra mi portal y deja que Virgo cure tus heridas-** dijo Loki con una gran sonrisa, pero detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba un poco de tristeza, Lucy está lastimada y él casi no pudo hacer nada.

 **-Esta bien Loki, Arigatou-**

 **-Por qué me das las gracias Lucy-** preguntó sorprendido Loki.

 **-Por defenderme, por cuidarme y por estar a mi lado, por eso Loki Arigatou-** dijo Lucy tratando de contener las lágrimas.

 **-Gracias a ti Lucy por salvar mi vida y por permitirme formar parte de tu familia, nos vemos Lucy-** se despidió Loki y regreso al mundo de los espíritus.

 **-Matane Loke-**

 **-Hime déjeme curar esa herida onegai-**

 **-Aye...mmmm Virgo-**

 **-Dígame qué sucede Hime-**

 **-Arigatou, Virgo Arigatou-** dijo Lucy sollozando ya no aguantaba más necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que la angustiaba.

 **-Hime que le sucede-** a Virgo esto le empezaba a preocupar, no era muy normal ver a Lucy llorar así de esa manera. No después de que el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se separara de ella. Ella prefería verla sonreír eso era lo mejor.

 **-No pasa nada Virgo solo quería darte las gracias por cuidarme y preocuparte por mí-**

Lucy se secó las lágrimas y sonrío, sin duda alguna Lucy amaba a su familia.

En El Gremio de Fairy Tail

 **-Mira-san no cree que Lucy-san se está tardando mucho en su misión, me estoy preocupando-** dijo Wendy

 **-Tienes razón Wendy, pero ya regresa no te preocupes solo espera un poco más-**

 **-Tiene razón voy a esperar hasta que Lucy-san regrese-** dijo la pequeña dragon slayer con una hermosa sonrisa.

En las afueras de Magnolia

 **-Ahhh Maldición como duele, a pesar de que Virgo me curo sigue doliendo mucho, lo bueno es que esta ropa de muy cómoda por fin ya llegue-**

Virgo había curado las heridas de Lucy y le regaló una nueva vestimenta del mundo celestial. Una camisa blanca holgada, unos pants negros y unos zapatos deportivos muy cómodos para que así su viaje de regreso al gremio fuera más cómodo.

 **-Tadaima Mira-san-**

 **-Okaeri Lucy-san como te fue el la misi…-** Mira-san no pudo terminar de hablar por qué en ese instante Wendy se lanzó a abrazar a Lucy .

 **-Okaeri Lucy-san-**

 **-Ahhhh a..Arigatou Wendy-** dijo Lucy a dolorida el abrazo fue muy fuerte.

 **-Lucy-san estás herida, déjame revisarte puede ser peligroso-** Wendy preocupada.

 **-No te preocupes Wendy, Virgo ya me curó la herida-** dijo Lucy sin tomarle importancia.

 **-Nada de no te preocupes ve a que Wendy te revise esa herida Lucy-san no me obligues a llevarte yo misma-** gritó Mirajane en ese momento todo el gremio se quedó en silencio no era normal escuchar grita a la mujer más dulce de Fairy Tail y menos amenazar a Lucy. Mirajane ha estado muy preocupada por Lucy ultimadamente ya que Lucy hace misiones sola sin ningún grupo y ella sabe el peligro que puede corre si no tiene a un nakama a su lado.

 **-Esta bien Mira-san vamos Wendy-** dijo una derrotada Lucy cuando Mirajane se ponía así era mejor hacerle caso. No quería terminar peor que cuando discutía con Aquarius.

En la enfermería Wendy le pidió a Lucy que se quitara la camisa a lo que Lucy obedeció, cuando Lucy levantó su camisa Wendy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa la herida era más grande de lo que imagino en ese momento no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar y abrazo a Lucy como si ella fuera a desaparecer. Lucy ante esto se quedó sorprendida Wendy no era así pero se sintió tan cómoda y le respondió el cálido abrazo a la pequeña dragon slayer del cielo. Luego de eso Wendy empezó a curar la herida de Lucy la pequeña estaba asustada esa herida si era pequeña pero muy profunda, se sorprendió de que no haya tocado ni un órgano importante.

 **-Bien Lucy-san termine ya puedes ponerte la camisa otra vez, he mmmm-**

 **-Qué pasa Wendy-**

 **-Lucy-san puedo hablar contigo por favor-**

 **-Si claro dime qué pasa-** Lucy le respondió a Wendy mientras bajaban a la barra para poder tomar algo y poder charlar.

 **-Mmmm quien te hizo esa herida Lucy-san, sé que no fue por una pelea normal esa herida era muy profunda, pudiste haber muerto a causa de ella-**

En ese momento Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy se había acercado y por suerte o mala suerte escucharon a Wendy decirle a Lucy que podía estar muerta todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal hallazgo, nunca pensaron oír semejante cosa, era impensable que Lucy su amiga, su nakama podía estar muerta y no ahí hablando con Wendy... Y ellos no estuvieron con ella para protegerla de todos los peligros.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Culpa

En cuanto a Mirajane sé que petrificada también, más no se acercó quería escuchar lo que Lucy decía, nadie se movió de su lugar y aunque quisieran no podían sus cuerpos no les responden.

En una mesa al fondo estaban Juvia y Gajeel, ellos estaban muy sorprendidos pero por el momento decidieron solo escuchar al igual que Mirajane. Ya luego pensarían que hacer o qué decir.

Lucy le contó todo lo que en la misión a la pequeña dragon slayer. Ella no se lo podía creer, cada cosa que Lucy decía aumentaba la preocupación de los demás, a pesar de que Lucy no se había dado cuenta de que su antiguo equipo estaba detrás de ella sin hacer ningún ruido.

 **-Eso fue todo lo que pasó en la misión Wendy-** dijo una despreocupada Lucy.

 **-Lucy-san segura que estás bien-** Wendy aún más preocupada.

 **-Si estoy bien Wendy no te preocupes, bueno estoy cansada me vo…-** Lucy no pudo terminar a que se escucharon unos gritos.

 **-Lu-chan, Lu-chan dónde está Lu-chan" se escuchaba gritar a Levy-**

 **-Levy-chan estoy aquí-** dijo la maga celestial en ese momento Levy corrió hacia Lucy y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo y provocando que cayeran al suelo, Lucy solo hizo un gesto de dolor pero luego sonrió, su mejor amiga nunca iba a cambiar.

 **-Lu-chan escuche que estas herida es cierto, estás bien-**

 **-Levy-chan cálmate, estoy bien Wendy ya me curó, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que la herida sane-**

 **-Qué alivio por un momento pensé que era muy grave. Me alegra que estés bien Lu-chan-** dijo una más tranquila Levy.

 **-Gracias por preocuparte Levy-chan-** dijo Lucy enternecida, tener una amiga como Levy es lo mejor.

 **-Estas segura Lu-chan y no me mientas por si lo haces juro que jamás te perdonaré-** dijo Levy muy seria y segura de cada una de sus palabras. Ante esto Lucy no pudo hacer nada sabía que Levy hablaba en serio.

 **-Estoy bien Levy-chan no tienes por qué preocuparte-** dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa sabía que no estaba tan bien como decía pero no quería preocuparla no a ella y además la herida ya casi estaba curada, con la ayuda de Wendy ya está mejor

 **-Me da mucho gusto Lu-chan-** dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa

 **-Arigatou Levy-chan, me voy quiero darme un baño y descansar un poco-**

 **-Nos vemos Lu-cha-**

 **-Mattane, Mira-san, Levy-chan, Wendy-** Lucy se despidió pero en el momento que dijo nos vemos, se dio cuenta de que su ex equipo estaba cerca de ella y que ellos estaban sin mover ni un solo músculos, se sintió mal pero no lo demostró, los miro otra vez de reojo y salió del gremio directo a su casa.

Todos seguían igual, parados cerca de la barra con una cara de miedo, miedo por quizás ese momento que acababan de presenciar nunca hubiera existido, por qué quizás no hubieran visto la sonrisa de Lucy, por qué quizás hubieran perdido a una amiga importante, a alguien que a pesar de la soledad demuestra que no importa lo que hayas sufrido siempre hay una motivo para sonreír, para llorar, gritar, jugar y muchas cosas inimaginables, que las aventuras son únicas y que hay que guárdalas como los más preciado de nuestras vidas.

 **-Chicos, chicos reaccionen, oigan heyyyy-** gritaba una muy preocupada Mirajane. Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy no reaccionan. Ellos dejaron sola a Lucy a su amiga, su compañera y por poco ella muere.

Ahora no saben qué hacer, no saben cómo actuar después de todo ellos la ignoraron y ella solo se apartó para no ser lastimada, ellos lo comprendían hasta el día de hoy lo que habían hecho quizás inconscientemente no lo supieron pero ahora necesitan arreglarlo, necesitaban que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes en donde Lucy formaba parte de ellos, donde ellos la protegían, la hacían reír hasta llegar al dolor de estómago, donde ella no derramaba lágrimas por qué ellos le hacían ver que si estás con tus nakamas todo va a estar bien. Pero no podían llegar y decir "Hola Lucy como estas? Queríamos saber si nos podrías perdonar por ser tan estúpidos, por haberte dejado sola, si nos perdonas. Bien ahora vamos a una misión" no las cosas no eran fáciles la habían herido y está herida era profunda al punto de que aún sangra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Una visita Inesperada.

Después de varios intentos Mirajane logro hacer que los chicos reaccionaran, se miraron entre ellos, como queriendo decir que hacemos, cómo lo arreglamos. Los del gremio los vieron preocupados y se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, no era normal ver a Erza preocupada.

En la mesa del fondo donde estaban Juvia y Gajeel, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sus amigos estaban pensando, se reflejaba en sus ojos. En ese momento Juvia dirigió su mirada hacia Gray y se dio cuenta de la decepción que él tenía en sus ojos y esta vez nadie los podía ayudar porque ella sabía que habían herido mucho a Su Rival De Amor como ella le salía llamar.

Conversación de Juvia y Gajeel.

 **-Gajeel-kun cree que deberíamos ayudarlos-** preguntó Juvia muy seria

 **-No hay que meternos en sus asuntos, recuerda que para alejarse de la Coneja no necesitaron nuestra ayuda. Pero lo que sí podemos hacer es vigilar a la coneja, quizás pueda estar en peligro-** respondió Gajeel

 **-Está bien y que vamos a hacer entonces si Lucy-san se da cuenta nos va a matar-**

 **-No te preocupes Juvia ella no se va a dar cuenta la cuidaremos en secreto. Solo la vigilaremos, no nos vamos a meter en sus misiones o batallas a menos que sea una pelea con alguien más fuerte que ella-** volvió a responder Gajeel serio y seguro de lo que iba a hacer después de todo le debe una a Lucy por golpearla y torturarla cuando la secuestraron para llevarla con su padre, él no le había pedido disculpas por eso y es que no se le daba muy bien decir Perdón así que la protegería para pagar su deuda.

 **-Está bien Gajeel-kun, por el momento Lucy-san no va a hacer ninguna misión ya que está herida y Mira-san no la va a dejar ir-** informo la maga del agua.

Con todo eso dicho Juvia y Gajeel se quedaron en la mesa por unas cuantas horas más hasta que Juvia decidió irse.

 **-Me voy Gajeel-kun, quiero pasar a ver a Lucy-san antes de ir a Fairy Hills-** dijo Juvia con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Mattane, Juvia ahhh cuidado con decirle algo a la coneja-**

En Casa de Lucy

Lucy estaba tomando una ducha y tratando de no pensar en nada que la pusiera triste pero era imposible dentro de unos cuantos meses seria el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. 7 de Julio del año X777, perdió a su madre y a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo aún no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la llegada de ese día tan trágico, quizás se ría o llore o quizás grite porque ella era su ejemplo, su amor, su motivación a seguir, ella fue la que le enseñó a amar a los espíritus celestiales, ella le enseñó que los espíritus son amigos no escudos para su beneficio y que pasar lo que pasara ellos estarían junto a ella sin importar las circunstancias en las que se encuentre. Se preguntaba qué pensará su madre si la viera hoy, estaría orgullosa de lo que ella está haciendo. Pues ella está haciendo lo que su corazón le dicta.

Luego de un largo baño Lucy salió, se sentía más mejor su herida ya no dolía tanto, solo esperaba que no dejará cicatriz, pero un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y era que la maga del agua se había colado en su casa.

 **-Juvia qué haces aquí y como entraste a mi casa-** dijo Lucy muy sorprendida, se lo esperaba de otras personas pero no de Juvia.

 **-Gomennasai Lucy-san, es que toque la puerta y nadie me abrió y estaba a medio abrir así que decidí entrar, disculpa si te moleste pero quería hablar contigo-** dijo Juvia muy apenada, claro ella no era de las que iba entrando a la casa de los demás sin ser invitada.

 **-Bueno no te preocupes Juvia, mmmm bueno dime de que quieres hablar conmigo-** preguntó Lucy ahora la mataba la curiosidad, no era normal que Juvia quisiera hablar con ella, para Lucy ella era una visita inesperada después de lo que paso con Phantom Lord que ya había olvidado por cierto y la aventura en la torre del paraíso si es que se le puede llamar aventura, habían formado una bonita y rara amistad. Todo era muy raro casi nunca hablaba con ella y pensar que ahora Juvia es la que está en su casa pidiendo hablar con ella.

 **-Bueno Lucy-san perdona si sueno entrometida pero quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado entre tú y los chicos me refiero a Natsu-san, Gray-sama, Erza-san y Happy, digo desde hace unas semanas que no hablas con ellos y ni siquiera hacen misiones juntos, tuvieron una pelea o algo por el estilo-** pregunto Juvia muy apenada esto era difícil para ella y también le preocupaba la situación de Su Rival en el Amor.

 **-Bueno…etto...ahhh es muy difícil de explicar pero si tienes tiempo podemos hablar de eso, además necesito a alguien con quien poder hablar te parece bien Juvia-** dijo Lucy con un semblante triste pero aun así o no, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Claro que tengo tiempo Lucy-san, cuéntame qué es lo que pasó-** ….


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Nuevos Lazos de Amistad

Lucy le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el regreso de Lisanna y de cómo sus amigos la habían ignorado, también le contó lo que pasó en la misión aunque Juvia ya había escuchado eso en el gremio.

Juvia no lo podía creer es que para ella era inimaginable, como ellos pudieron dejar de lado a la maga celestial, a su amiga, pero lo más increíble es como Lucy ha ido superando todo ese dolor que ellos le causaron. Juvia estaba decepcionada de Gray y no solo de él sino de todo el grupo eso era imperdonable desde su punto de vista. Pero ahora lo que más preocupaba a Juvia era el peligro que Lucy corría al estar Renji detrás de las llaves del Zodiaco. Juvia sabía que aun con todo ese peligro Lucy jamás entregaría a sus amigos, Juvia supo de eso desde el día en que Lucy le dijo que ella la consideraba su amiga y de cómo Lucy decía cada palabra 100% segura de que ese tal Renji no iba a obtener lo que quería. De la única manera que lo podría obtener sería matándola. Juvia vio la seguridad en los ojos de Lucy pero también vio dolor, angustia, desesperación, ansiedad y muchas otras emociones, si por algo era conocida la maga celestial era porque demostraba sus emociones sin importar las consecuencias.

 **-Nunca imagine que estuvieras pasando por todo esto Lucy-san-**

 **-Es difícil de creer, yo aún no sé cómo he podido sobrellevar todo eso porque soy débil, sé que soy débil por eso todo esto me sorprende, sabes Juvia muchas veces pensé en dejar el gremio pero más sin embargo no puedo hacerlo porque este es mi sueño-**

Juvia al escuchar a Lucy decir que había pensado en dejar el gremio se dio cuenta de lo importante que eran para la maga sus amigos, hizo lo imposible para no llorar porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de que cuando Lucy le dijo que la consideraba su amiga lo hacía en serio no solo de palabras, Lucy lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón y con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

 **-Lucy-san no pienses en dejar el gremio, recuerda que eres muy importante para todos nosotros, no nos puedes dejar** \- dijo la maga del agua al borde de las lágrimas.

 **-No te preocupes Juvia no tengo planeado hacer eso como ya dije estar en el gremio de Fairy Tail es mi sueño y por nada del mundo lo voy a abandonar-**

Así se la pasaron las dos magas de Fairy Tail hablando de las aventuras que tienen con sus amigos y de lo maravilloso que ha sido unirse a ese gremio de locos, que les ha regalado a la mejor familia del mundo, a los mejores amigos y las más maravillosas aventuras del mundo. El tiempo se fue volando, luego de una larga conversación Juvia y Lucy se hicieron amigas, el compartir esa tarde le hizo saber que siempre han sido grandes amigas.

 **-Bueno Lucy-san ya es tarde es mejor que regrese a Fairy Hills-**

 **-Está bien Juvia ve con cuidado, nos vemos mañana en el gremio…ahhh gracias por escucharme-**

 **-Lucy-san no sería mejor que descansaras mañana hoy fue un día muy duro para ti-**

 **-No te preocupes Juvia voy a estar bien además tengo que ir ya que Wendy me quiere revisar-**

 **-Está bien Lucy-san, aunque estoy segura que Mira-san no te dejará hacer ninguna misión en tu condición-** dijo la maga del agua recordando la cara de preocupación de Mirajane.

 **-Tienes razón Juvia, Mira-san está preocupada y sé que aunque le ruegue no me dejara hacer nada-** dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

 **-Bien Lucy-san me voy, gracias a ti por hablar conmigo, Mattane-**

 **-Mattane Juvia-**

Y con esto las dos magas de Fairy Tail se despidieron. Juvia no dejo de pensar en la situación de su amiga Lucy, al escuchar todo lo que ella le contó se sintió mal pues ella también había dejado sola a la maga celestial, si quizás no eran muy amigas pero eran nakamas de gremio, ella debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando desde hace un mes.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lucy. Lucy se sentía bien el solo hecho con Juvia le hizo sentir aliviada no porque las cosas se solucionarían si no porque por lo menos alguien la escucho, la entendió y no le reprocho el hecho de alejarse de sus amigos. Esto la hizo sentir tranquila, pero quizás sería mejor dejar de pensar e irse a dormir mañana será otro día sin misiones sin duda pero tenía que ir al gremio a que Wendy la revisara y poner en marcha sus nuevos planes. Por el momento lo haría sola, luego le pediría ayuda a sus espíritus. Si todo marchaba como lo había planeado nada ni nadie la detendría, lo que paso con Renji no iba a volver a ocurrir, no lo iba a permitir la próxima vez ella estaría preparada, pero por el momento descansaría porque dentro de poco no tendría ni un solo descanso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Nuevos Planes

La luz del día entró por la ventana del departamento de Lucy, golpeando su cara haciendo que ella se levanté con desgano, aún se sentía cansada, débil pero a la vez decidida y segura de sus nuevos planes. Se levantó corrió hacia la ducha, luego hizo su desayuno, se vistió y salió directa hacia Fairy Tail. Solo esperaba que Wendy estuviera ahí a estas horas era muy temprano pero ella necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, necesitaba salir de ahí rápido.

 **-Ahhh Ohayo gozaimasu Lucy-san que bueno que viniste para tu revisación-** dijo Wendy asombrada que la maga está ahí tan temprano

 **-Ohayo Wendy, si es que quise hacerlo temprano para así tener la tarde libre para escribir algo de mi novela-** contestó Lucy mintiendo en lo último.

 **-Bueno vamos a la enfermería-** Así las dos magas se fueron a la enfermería del gremio

 **-Bueno Lucy-san todo está bien pero no puedes hacer mucha fuerza ya que si lo haces tú herida se puede abrir-** diagnóstico la pequeña Wendy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Entendido, nada de fuerza-** repitió Lucy **-Bueno en ese caso me voy tengo cosas que hacer, puesto que Mirajane no me va dejar hacer ninguna misión-**

 **-Bien Lucy-san te veo luego-**

Las dos magas se despidieron. En ese momento Lucy se dirigió hacia el bosque del Oeste, ya que es era un lugar alejado de la ciudad de Magnolia y ahí nadie la molestaría y le prohibiría entrenar a su gusto. Si los planes de Lucy eran entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, para que nadie es volviera hacer daño a sus amigos y así ella los protegería a como diera lugar.

Lucy llegó a su destino vio un claro despejado, decidió que ese lugar sería su lugar de entrenamiento y así empezó busco unos sacos los llenó de arena los colgó en uno de los árboles, busco unas pesas, se vistió adecuadamente y empezó con ejercicios leves unas cuantas sentadillas, lagartijas, estiramientos cosas que no lastimaran su herida. Luego levantar unas pesas poco a poco, hizo un poco de boxeo, corrió por unas hora alrededor del campo, haciendo todo eso se hizo mediodía. Lucy ya estaba algo agotada así que decidió tomar un descanso así que tomo la mochila que había traído y sacó un emparedado, se sentó cerca del río y disfruto de su almuerzo y la vista que le brindaba ese hermoso paisaje. Durante su descanso decidió leer un libro de defensa personal. Cuando su descanso terminó decidió poner en práctica lo que había leído en el libro.

Ya cuando empezaba a oscurecer decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa tomar una ducha y dormir como tronco. Durante el camino pensó en su nuevo entrenamiento y en su situación actual, así que tomaría una nueva decisión, cambiaría su forma de ser, cambiaria toda ella para que así nadie la vuelva a lastimar, para que así no jueguen con ella, para no volver a sentir abandonada. Tan hundida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ya había llegado a su departamento.

Tomo una ducha y luego se fue a dormir con sus nuevos planes en mente y preparada para lo que venga esta vez ella estar lista.

En El Gremio

El grupo Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa alejada de la fiesta que siempre había en el gremio. Estaban pensando que podían hacer para arreglar la situación con Lucy. Hasta que a Gray se le ocurrió una idea.

 **-Oigan chicos y que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Loke-**

 **-Bien pensado cerebro de hielo-** dijo Natsu

 **-Que dijiste cerebro de lava-**

 **-Ya basta dejen de jugar esto es importante-** grito Titania haciendo temblar de miedo a todos los ahí presentes.

 **-Nee, minna y creen que Loki nos quiera ayudar después de todo él un espíritu de Lucy-** intervino el felino azul un poco desanimado, él extrañaba a la rubia pero por ahora tenía que hacer que todos los ahí presentes vuelvan a la realidad.

 **-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que le preguntemos no crees, Happy-** le respondió Natsu al felino

 **-Natsu tiene razón, Gray busca la manera de contactarte con Loke** \- ordenó Erza

Entre tanta conversación se acercó Lisanna al grupo.

 **-De que hablan chicos-** pregunto la menor de los Strauss.

Todos no sabían qué responder, no querían hacer sentir mala a Lisanna. En ese momento Happy se apresuró a contestar.

 **-De que debemos tomar una nueva misión, ya llevamos un rato que no hacemos ninguna-** respondió Happy salvando a todo el grupo

 **-Creo que tienes razón-**

 **-Natsu busca una misión-** ordenó Erza.

 **-AYE-** si así Natsu se dirigió a buscar una nueva misión para el grupo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La Extraño

A Lisanna no le caía bien Lucy por el hecho de que en muchas, si en muchas misiones los chicos la habían confundido con ella y también había escuchado hablar a los chicos de lo buena que era Lucy y lo peor de todo es que se dio cuenta que para ellos Lucy era una base importante en su equipo. Natsu y Happy no hacían más que hablar de lo mucho que la extrañaban y se dio cuenta que los ojos de Natsu brillaban más cuando hablaba de Lucy que cuando hablaba de ella, en cuanto a Happy él decía las maravillas que Lucy hacía, de lo amorosa que ella era con ellos y con los espíritus celestiales, las aventuras que tuvieron con ella y de lo divertido que era hacerla enojar pero lo mas lindo en si era verla reír junto con ella. Lisanna se dio cuenta que Happy no veía a Lucy como a una persona normal, más bien la veía como a una madre, pero como Lucy no lo vio nacer, ella no lo protegió, Lucy no lo cuido desde que era un huevo, ella no lo vio nacer. Cómo es que a Lucy si la ve como a una madre y no a ella que ella hizo todo lo que Lucy nunca va a poder hacer jamás. Para Lisanna, Lucy no era nadie, Lucy era una heredera sin trono, una maga sin chiste y sobre todo una entrometida, porque ella se metió entre su familia (Natsu y Happy) y ella por eso Lisanna detestaba a Lucy. Por ser parte importante para sus amigos por meterse en los corazones de cada uno, por tener un lugar, por tener el amor de cada uno del gremio el cual le corresponde a ella. Más sin embargo Lucy tenía su propio espacio pero Lisanna no se había dado cuenta de tal cosa.

Lisanna estaba perdida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando los chicos se estaban yendo del gremio hasta que un grito la sacó de su pensar.

 **-Lisanna no vas a venir-** gritó Erza a lo lejos en pose de espera

 **-Matte minna-** dijo Lisanna corriendo hacia ellos

Y salió Lisanna junto a los demás del gremio hacia una misión. En ese momento Lucy estaba hablando con Wendy

 **-Lucy-san ayer no te vi en todo el día-** dijo la pequeña

 **-Me la pase escribiendo Wendy por eso no regrese-** respondió Lucy mintiendo de nuevo, ella odiaba mentir pero si decía que estaba entrenando capaz y la amarran a la pata de cama.

 **-Qué bueno Lucy-san y como te has sentido-**

 **-Ya mucho mejor Wendy gracias por preguntar-**

 **-De nada Lucy-san bueno me voy, tengo que ir a hacer una misión con Juvia-san y Gajeel-kun-**

 **-Mattane, Wendy y buena suerte-** dicho esto Lucy se fue a su casa y preparo sus cosas para su entrenamiento.

En La Misión Del Equipo Natsu

Mientras tanto la misión de Natsu y compañía consistía en desmantelar un gremio de magos oscuros llamado LOS DEMONIOS, no eran la gran cosa pero estaban causando muchos problemas, al ser un gremio pequeño los chicos pensaron que no les tomaría mucho tiempo derrotarlos, además ya llevaban trabajando un mes con Lisanna la cosas se les han hecho difícil no es lo mismo que cuando tenían a Lucy eso es evidente pero trataban de hacer lo mejor que podían, aunque el trabajo de equipo seguía siendo el mismo pero solo funcionaba bien si tenían a Lucy, ahora intentan trabajar así con Lisanna pero no es fácil. Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy ya se habían acoplado a luchar al frente y tener de respaldo a Lucy y sus espíritus. Ahora todos pelean al frente hasta Lisanna entonces sus espaldas quedaban descuidadas y así es difícil pelear.

 **-Lisanna cuidado-** gritó Erza al ver que un enemigo iba a golpear a Lisanna en ese momento Erza se descuidó y otro hombre la golpeó haciéndole caer y golpear el suelo con fuerza provocando una herida en su cabeza.

 **-ERZA-** gritaron Natsu Y Gray al unísono

En ese momento ellos dos sintieron su sangre hervir, los dos se voltearon a ver quién había sido el cobarde que había golpeado a su compañera y en unos minutos se escuchó.

 **-Ice Make: ICE CANNON-**

 **-KARYU NO HOKO-**

Los dos ataques cayeron sobre aquel hombre dejándolo casi muerto. Lisanna no supo qué hacer, Erza había sido golpeada porque ella se distrajo. Lo único que escucho por parte de Erza fue un- **-Estoy bien, no se preocupen solo fue un simple golpe-** \- Gray y Natsu solo asintieron, Happy tomó a Erza con su cola y la llevó a un lugar seguro hasta que ella ya no se sintiera mareada a causa del golpe. El hecho de tomar a Erza con su cola hizo que Happy recordará cuando tomaba de esa manera a Lucy y siempre le hacía burla diciéndole que estaba gorda o algo por el estilo y lo divertido que era verla enojada. Erza noto el deje de nostalgia en los ojos de felino y le preguntó

 **-La extrañas verdad-**

 **-Si la extraño mucho Erza-chan pero creo que ella ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros-** dijo el neko aguantando las lágrimas

 **-Eso no lo sé Happy pero tenemos que arreglar el daño que le hicimos, sé que no tenemos perdón, la lastimamos mucho aun sabiendo lo frágil que es ella en cuanto a estar sola se trata y nosotros la abandonamos, la ignoramos-** dijo la maga de la armadura seria pero con un dolor en su corazón, tras esta pequeña plática entre Happy y Erza. Erza se limpió la sangre y se rearmo con la Emperatriz de las Llamas y se les unió nuevamente a sus nakamas a la pelea. Lisanna solo se quedó viendo como regresaban a la lucha pero en sus ojos se les notaba las tristeza, decepción pero también seguridad.

 **-Ufff kuso, la misión ha sido un poco difícil, cómo te encuentras Erza-** pregunto Natsu que estaba comiendo

 **-No te preocupes Natsu, estoy bien como ya había dicho solo fue un simple golpe-**

 **-Estas segura-** dijo Gray

 **-Aye-** fue lo único que dijo Erza, pues luego se alejó del grupo y Hapyy la siguió.

 **-Erza-chan que significa Lucy para ti-** preguntó el felino, a lo que Erza respondió.

 **-Lucy para mi es una amiga especial a la cual no quisiera perder, con la cual me siento segura para poder luchar porque sé que ella me cuidara las espaldas y que no importa que tan mal este ella, ella siempre me va a apoyar. Sé que hemos hecho mal y algunos dirían que solo han sido unas cuantas semanas, si solo fueron unas cuantas semanas en las cuales lastimamos el corazón de Lucy, si ella no vuelve a hablarnos no la voy a culpar, nosotros mismos provocamos esa reacción en ella. Ahora caigo en cuenta al principio nos unimos por lo de Lullaby y luego lo hicimos porque nos sentíamos seguros juntos, Lucy nos hacía sentir bien y nosotros echamos eso a la basura. Solo espero que ella no me odie ni nada por el estilo sé que pido mucho pero podría superar todo menos que Lucy me diga que me odia eso sí sería muy difícil para mí-**

Esa respuesta dejó a Happy helado pues Erza no era de las que demostraba sus sentimientos tan repentinamente y ahí supo que la maga de la armadura considera a Lucy más que una amiga la considera su hermana, aunque ella no haya dicho tal cosa pero en la manera en como decía las cosas eso fue lo que le hizo entender. Erza se dio cuenta de la profundidad de sus palabras más sin embargo no se arrepentía de ellas pues era lo que sentía y lo que aprendió de Lucy fue que no hay que tener miedo a demostrar tus emociones más cuando se trate de tus amigos.

 **-Erza-chan crees que Lucy nos llegue a perdonar-** preguntó tímido él Exceed

 **-Quien sabe Happy por muy amable que Lucy sea no creo que perdone tan fácil el daño que le causamos-**

 **-Solo espero que no nos odie Erza-chan es no lo soportaría-** dijo el pequeño gato echándose a llorar ya no podía más empezó a llorar en el regazo de Erza. Erza ante tal cosa lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño amigo, hasta que este se quedó dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: El Cambio

La misión fue completada con éxito a pesar de que los magos no habían puesto mucho de su parte, ya que se encontraba cada uno en su mundo. Llegaron al gremio sin ningún inconveniente.

 **-Tadaima-** dijo el grupo

 **-Okaerinasai. Como les fue en la misión-** pregunto Mirajane acercándose al grupo

 **-Muy bien, logramos terminarla sin ningún contratiempo-** fue la respuesta que le dio la maga de la armadura a la mujer demonio.

 **-Me da mucho gusto, chicos-**

En El Bosque Del Oeste

Lucy estaba entrenando aun no hacia cosas extremas pero hacia lo que su cuerpo le permitía hasta el momento. A pesar de que este era su segundo día se sentía muy bien, aunque le dolía el cuerpo eso no la iba a detener por nada del mundo, lo único que le importaba era hacerse más fuerte, para dejar de ser la débil, la inútil, la que necesita que la salven de todo, todo siempre. Esta vez ella los salvaría a ellos y los protegería de todo. Luego de 5 horas de entrenamiento Lucy decidió tomar un descanso.

 **-Ahhh que bien se siente descansar-** dijo la maga inhalando el aire fresco del bosque cerca del río, cuando de repente sintió como Aquarius abría el portal.

 **-Q-qué haces aquí-** pregunto Lucy sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, no ella pensó que eso era una ilusión quizás estaba muy cansada, se tallo los ojos pero ella seguía ahí.

 **-No soy una ilusión mocosa-** se burló Aquarius al ver la cara de Lucy.

 **-Que alivio por un momento pensé que me estaba volviendo loca-** suspiro de alivio Lucy.

 **-Nee, dime que es lo que se te ofrece, no creo que hayas venido aquí de visita o si-** dijo la maga intrigada

 **-Si, necesito preguntarte unas cosas-**

 **-Ehhhhh-** Lucy puso una cara de no entender nada, esto era más raro de lo que pensó.

 **-Bueno en ese caso tú dirás-**

 **-Ven toma asiento, esto va para largo-** Lucy obedeció por primera vez a Aquarius y se sentó junto a ella.

 **-Lucy, tú vas a perdonar a tus amigos por lo que hicieron-** preguntó la sirena sin titubear. Esa pregunta tomó desprevenida a Lucy, no se la esperaba era tan inusual, tan repentina.

 **-Bueno….etto… yo no lo sé, ni siquiera lo había pensado, es difícil de responder sin siquiera mentir-**

 **-Eso quiere decir que no has pensado en perdonarlos o volver a hablar con ellos-**

 **-Es que, que se supone que haga, dime ellos se alejaron de mí, no supe sus motivos y tú qué crees que deba hacer Aquarius-**

 **-Por eso estoy aquí, Lucy para ayudarte a decidir, para que así no cometas un error el cual te pueda lastimar-** respondió la sirena volteandose para que Lucy no viera que se había sonrojado, si era cierto que siempre le decía que la iba a matar o la insultaba pero aun con todo eso ella la quería muy en el fondo la quería y no quería verla sufrir más. Ella quería evitar que la Lucy de hace 7 años volviera a aparecer.

 **-Si te soy sincera, ni yo misma sé que hacer pero así lo voy a dejar, puesto que ellos son felices y si ellos lo son porque yo tengo que sufrir, no lo creo lo hecho, hecho está Aquarius y nadie lo va cambiar pero sabes esta será la última vez que alguien jugué con mis sentimientos, nadie más me va a volver a lastimar-**

Lo que Aquarius quería evitar estaba ocurriendo, Lucy se va a volver a cerrar, va a evitar que su verdadero yo tenga contacto con los demás, se va volver como cuando su madre murió, no va a permitir que nadie se le acerque. Aquarius quería evitar que eso pasara porque de esa manera Lucy puede lastimar a los demás sin darse cuenta. Pero ella pensó que aún no era demasiado tarde así que trataría de que eso no pasara a más.

 **-Y crees que con ignorarlo todo vas a estar mejor-**

 **-Quien sabe, quien sabe pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que me voy a hacer fuerte, Aquarius fuerte para protegerlos a ustedes, para que nadie los vuelva a lastimar o utilizar-** Aquarius se sorprendió esa pequeña mocosa como ella le decía había crecido y se estaba haciendo una mujer fuerte pero aun así ella notaba la tristeza de Lucy en sus ojos.

 **-No dudo que te harás fuerte mocosa, pero tienes que pensar muy bien con lo que vas a hacer no te vayas a arrepentir después. Recuerda toda decisión trae consigo una consecuencia-**

 **-Lo sé, eso siempre lo tengo en mente y jamás lo olvidaré, sé lo que voy a hacer y quizás el día en el que ya no me sienta herida los perdone, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a volver a ser la misma de siempre, no estaba vez me protegeré-**

 **-Vaya que has crecido mocosa, lo único que recuerdo era verte llorar todo el tiempo en los pasillos de la casa-** dijo Aquarius viendo el cielo recordando cuando Lucy se la pasaba llorando todo el tiempo.

 **-Si yo también lo recuerdo solía ser muy llorona-** dijo Lucy riéndose un poco

 **-Espero y no te cierres a nosotros Lucy y piensa siempre antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, porque si no voy a venir y te voy a patear el trasero, me entiendes verdad-** dijo la sirena haciendo énfasis en sus dos últimas oraciones

 **-Haii, haii no lo olvidaré-**

 **-Pues más te vale-**

 **-Nee, Aquarius dijiste mi nombre verdad-** dijo Lucy viendo sorprendida a Aquarius, ella nunca decía su nombre

 **-Urusee, mocosa-** dijo Aquarius sonrojada

 **-Jajajaja, gracias por venir-** dijo Lucy viendo a su amiga con una hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Jumm, me voy tengo una cita con mi NOVIO-** se burló la sirena

 **-Huuuuu no así falta que lo dijeras-** se rio Lucy sacando la lengua. Aquarius desapareció en una nube humo dejando a una Lucy muy pensativa. Ella sabía porque su amiga había ido a verla y también sabía lo difícil que era para la sirena hablar de esas cosas pero antes de que Aquarius llegara ella ya había tomado su decisión. Decidió que era hora de un cambio era hora de que todos conocieran las parte más fría de ella porque así como podía ser dulce y amable así mismo podía ser fría y seria.

Una Semana Después

Ya había pasado una semana desde la conversación entre Lucy y Aquarius. En toda esa semana Lucy no se había presentado en el gremio ni siquiera para que Wendy la revisara. Todos estaban preocupados al punto de que habían mandado a Levy a que viera si Lucy estaba bien pero por mala suerte cuando Levy fue al departamento de Lucy la maga no se encontraba ahí todos estaban alarmados pensando que algo malo le pudo haber pasado y ellos ni enterados.

Pero lo cierto era que la maga celestial había decidió quedarse en el bosque durante toda esa semana para entrenar sin parar.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail dos magos acababan de regresar de una misión. Ellos eran Juvia y Gajeel que había estado fuera durante toda la semana.

 **-Gajeel-kun crees que Lucy-san esté haciendo alguna misión-**

 **-Quien sabe Juvia porque no mejor le preguntas a Mirajane, tal vez ella sepa algo-**

 **-Tienes razón, Gajeel-kun le voy a ir a preguntar-**

En el momento en que Juvia se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Mirajane. Cuando de repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a una maga alta, tez clara, ojo café, cabello rubio, entrar en el gremio todos se quedaron sorprendidos de volver a ver a la maga después de una larga semana. Todos notaron un enorme cambio en ella no solo físicamente, también su mirada había cambiado. Lucy había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, sus ojos ya no reflejaban alegría o tristeza en cierta manera sus ojos no demostraban nada en lo absoluto.

Todos estaban anonadados por tal cambio y es que al principio no la habían reconocido pues ya que la Lucy que ellos recordaban no era la que tenían enfrente la que ellos recordaban, siempre vestía una minifalda negra, una camisa azul con blanco en forma de corazón que dejaban su abdomen al descubierto, botas café y por último dos coletas a los lados. La Lucy que tenían enfrente estaba vestida con una jeans azules pegados, una camisa negra con detalles en blanco, una chaqueta negra con líneas doradas, botas negras hasta las rodillas, un cinturón negro junto con él venía el porta llaves que hacía juego con el cinturón, el látigo y por último su pelo estaba hecho en una cola alta.

 **-Tadaima-** dijo la maga celestial con un tono de voz serio tan serio que le puso los pelos de punta a Erza que se encontraba cerca de la barra muy sorprendida.

 **-Okaerinasai Lucy-** respondió Mirajane saliendo de su asombro.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Voy A Dejar Fairy Tail.

Nadie lograba salir de su asombro, es que nadie se esperaba ese gran cambio y mucho menos en Lucy, qué demonios estaba haciendo durante todo esa semana.

Flash Back

En el claro del bosque del Oeste se podía observar a cierta maga meditando, concentrándose cuando de repente abrió los ojos, se levantó y gritó

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL LEÓN, LOKI**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

Lucy ya había abierto los dos portales. Pero se sentía morir, sentía su cuerpo débil, adolorido, sin fuerzas y eso que solo los había abierto no había hecho nada más. Pensó en cómo carajos había tenido abiertos esos dos portales mientras peleaba con Renji pero el solo recordar a ese hombre hizo que su sangre hirviera. Se levantó y se concentró en distribuir la magia adecuadamente, luego de poner toda su concentración levantó la mirada.

 **-Lucy se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, tu cuerpo no va a soportar tenernos a nosotros dos aquí, esto es una locura-** gritó Loki viendo como su amiga jadeaba

 **-No te preocupes Loki, esta es mi manera de entrenar de hacerme fuerte-** dijo Lucy reincorporándose

 **-Pero Hime esto es mucho-** intervino Virgo

 **-Te equivocas Virgo, esto no es nada-**

 **-De qué demonios hablas, Lucy-** dijo esta vez el león

 **-Voy a hacerme fuerte, voy a ser fuerte para proteger a mis amigos para que nadie les haga daño, para que nadie los separe de mi-** dijo Lucy viendo como Loki y Virgo se miraban entre ellos

 **-Hime está segura de lo que está haciendo esto es peligroso-**

 **-Haii, estoy más que segura y no me importa si es peligroso o no, lo voy a superar-** esa fue la respuesta que recibió la doncella

 **-Pero si tú eres fuerte, Lucy no entiendo porque hacer esto-** dijo Loki tratando de que Lucy deje esta locura

 **-No es verdad Loki, no soy fuerte y tú lo sabes, así que por favor te ruego que me ayudes-**

 **-Está bien te voy a ayudar, sé que no te voy a poder hacer cambiar de opinión-**

 **-Y tú Virgo me vas a ayudar-** dijo Lucy volteando a ver a su amiga pelirosa

 **-Claro que si Hime, cuente conmigo-**

 **-Arigatou, chicos….bueno lo primero en lo que me tienen que ayudar es en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, he estado entrenando un poco por mi propia cuenta, ahora necesito que ustedes me ayuden a mejorar más-**

 **-NANII, estás loca o que, como te pones a pensar en que te vamos a atacar-** dijo Loki perdiendo la paciencia su amiga sí que estaba loca de remate.

 **-Ustedes dijeron que me iban a ayudar-** dijo la maga haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña

 **-Si pero esto está fuera de nuestro alcance Lucy y tú lo sabes-**

Lucy se les quedo viendo a sus amigos rogandoles con la mirada para que le ayudarán a ser fuerte. Luego de unos minutos sus amigos se dieron por vencidos esa maga loca no iba a cambiar de parecer aunque la torturaran. El entrenamiento empezó tanto Loki como Virgo empezaron a pelear contra Lucy aunque ellos no querían lastimarla pero más fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a su amiga esquivando la mayoría de los ataques en definitiva Lucy no había mentido cuando dijo que había estado entrenando. Pero aun así le hacía falta mucho, Lucy estaba herida por todos lados, jadeaba cansadamente eso era más difícil de lo que pensó pero no daría marcha atrás. Así continuaron por más de una hora ya que Loki y Virgo le Lucy con su propia magia para que así la maga no quedara en cero.

 **-Lucy hay que parar ya-**

 **-Onii-san tiene razón Hime, no se sobre esfuerce-**

 **-Está bien-** respondió Lucy

Así se pasaron la semana ayudando a su querida amiga a hacerse más fuerte.

Fin Del Flashback

Lucy se acercó al tablón de misiones. Revisó todas las misiones que habían ahí y decidió tomar una misión que consistía en atrapar a unos bandidos, en ese momento Lucy pensó que era una buena oportunidad para ver sus avance. Sí sin duda esta sería una buena oportunidad.

 **-Mira-san, voy a tomar esta misión-**

 **-Está bien…Lucy-san ve con cuidado-** dijo Mirajane un poco insegura, luego de una semana Lucy aparece y solo llega y toma una misión eso sí era raro.

 **-Mattane-** fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a la maga celestial

 **-Mirajane estas segura de dejar ir a Lucy a esa misión-** preguntó la maga de la armadura mientras veía a la rubia alejarse

 **-No la puedo detener Erza y lo sabes-**

 **-Pero acaba de aparecer después de una semana, una semana sin saber nada de ella-** replicó Erza

 **-Yo lo se Erza pero todo indica que ella está bien y además ya viste su cambio-** dijo Mirajane viendo donde estaba la rubia hace rato

 **-Si lo vi Mira y créeme que me puso los pelos de punta-**

 **-Te entiendo yo me puse igual, que crees que le haya pasado en esta semana-**

 **-No lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo, nunca pensé ver a Lucy de esa manera-**

Con Lucy

 **-Ahhh por fin voy a poder ver los avances que he alcanzó con la ayuda de los chicos, a ver lo único que tengo que hacer es atrapar a estos bandidos y ya-** dijo la maga leyendo el cartel.

Cuando llego al pequeño pueblo Lucy se puso alerta esta vez no se confiaría de nadie, siguió caminando hasta que de repente se sintió rodeada y en realidad no se había equivocado estaba rodeada por 6 hombres.

 **-Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí otro mago que quiere y cree que puede capturarnos-** dicho esto todos los ahí presentes se empezaron a reír a excepción de Lucy

 **-Yo no creo que puedo. Yo los voy a capturar-** dijo la maga haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

 **-Vamos a ver si es verdad niña, ataquen-** dijo el que parecía el líder de la banda. Lucy no parpadeó ni dudó en invocar al líder de los espíritus celestiales.

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL LEÓN, LOKI**

 **-Lucy dime para qué soy bueno-**

 **-Tenemos que atrapar a esos bandidos-**

 **-Bien esto será muy fácil-** dicho esto el león se lanzó a atrapar a los bandidos.

Mientras tanto dos hombres peleaban contra Lucy pero ella esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes, el entrenamiento con Loki y Virgo si dio resultados. Ahora ella era más ágil esquivaba sin problema todo los golpes. En un momento Lucy golpe la cara de uno de los tipos provocando que este saliera volando y se golpeara contra un árbol, luego esquivó una ráfaga de puños de su otro ponente en ese instante se dio cuenta de que ese tipo tenía una debilidad aprovechando que él le estaba lanzando puñetazos, en el momento que el tipo estiró sus brazos ella provecho le dio un golpe en el estómago provocando que el tipo cayera desmayado. Mientras tanto Loki se encargó de los otros 4 hombres restantes con un solo Regulus Impacto, amarraron a eso tipos y los entregaron los oficiales.

Lucy estaba feliz, había podido esquivar cada ataque, había podido leer los movimientos del enemigo, sentir la presencia del enemigo, sin duda alguna su entrenamiento estaba valiendo la pena y seguiría así hasta hacerse muy fuerte. Ahora buscaría la manera de ayudar a cada uno de sus espíritus para que así ellos también mejoren sus técnicas y se mas fuertes. Regreso a casa antes de lo esperado.

 **-Tadaima-** dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a todo el gremio si solo haces 4 horas se había ido y ya estaba de regreso.

 **-O…okaerinasai, Lucy-** dijo Mirajane anonadada **-como te fue en la misión-**

 **-Muy bien Mira-san, gracias por preguntar-** -dijo Lucy - **-Bueno me voy Mira-san tengo cosas que hacer, Mattane-**

Lucy iba directo a su casa a descansar un rato hoy no entrenaría se tomaría la tarde para escribir su novela y ver cuáles eran las debilidades de cada uno de sus espíritus así ella buscaría la manera de sellar esa debilidad para que así ellos no salgan lastimados. Ya estando en su casa decidió tomar una ducha.

 **-Ahhh que bien se siente tomar una ducha después de una misión-**

 **-Si es muy relajante y lindo este lugar quizás debería de vivir aquí también-** dijo la maga de las cartas sorprendiendo a Lucy. Si había entrenado para sentir la presencia de los demás pero estaba en su casa tomando un baño a quien se le ocurriría meterse ahí, bueno solo a Cana por lo visto.

 **-Naniiiii-** grito Lucy asustada

 **-Voy a dejar el gremio-** dijo la maga de las cartas con un tono deprimente

 **-Qué dijiste-** preguntó Lucy asustada había escuchado bien o solo era su imaginación.

 **-Oye Lucy, acostumbras a bañarte acompañada-** dijo Cana con un toque de picardía.

 **-Acostumbras a meterte en los baños de los demás-** dijo Lucy burlándose de su compañera de gremio.

Ya se habían desviado del tema principal, si se llevaba bien con Cana pero ella nunca había ido a su departamento y menos a hacerle tremenda confesión. Entre el cambio de conversación Lucy decidió que el siguiente día hablaría con Mirajane quizás ella sabía los motivos por los cuales Cana quería dejar Fairy Tail es muy conocido que ella es la maga que ha estado más tiempo en el gremio.

El Siguiente Día En El Gremio

Lucy ya estaba llegando al gremio pero le sorprendió ver a todos los magos apurados,unos llegando, otros saliendo a hacer misiones, era como una competencia. Lucy no demostró su sorpresa haciendo como si nada pasaba decidió ir a donde se encontraba Mirajane.

 **-Oye Mira-san, que está pasando-**

 _ **-Oye Mira me voy a esta misión-**_ \- - _ **-Oye Mira tomaré esta-**_ interrumpieron dos magos

 **-Bueno esto se hace todos los años, mañana sabrás los motivos** \- dijo una sonriente Mirajane

 **-Bueno, por cierto sabes porque Cana quiere dejar el gremio-** la maga celestial esperaba que Mirajane supiera algo al respecto.

 **-Cana siempre dice eso por estas fecha-**

 **-Ehhh siempre lo dice por estas fechas porque Mira-san tu sabes algo-** pregunto Lucy más confundida

 **-Mañana te darás cuenta de todo-** eso fue lo único que Mirajane dijo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Yo Seré Tu Compañera

Ahora la curiosidad mataba a Lucy pero tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente, no sería fácil le preocupaba que Cana dejará el gremio así de la noche a la mañana y lo peor de todo es que no sabía los motivos que la llevaban a hacer eso. Por eso Lucy quería saber, tal vez podría convencerla de que no se fuera.

Ese día el gremio estuvo vacío todos los magos estaban haciendo misiones, quien sabe porque solo los nuevos miembros estaban ahí Juvia, Wendy, Charles, Gajeel, Lily y Lucy otros que también se encontraba eran algunos magos de clase S ellas eran Mirajane y Erza. Ellos solo esperaban a que ese día terminará y poder saber el motivo de ese alboroto, aunque las magas de clase S ya lo sabían. El día terminó dejando a una Lucy muy confundida.

En Casa De Lucy

 **-Ahhh hoy fue un día muy raro, solo me voy por una semana y el mundo se pone al revés, todos estaban muy apurados en hacer misiones me pregunto a qué se debe teniendo en cuenta que Fairy Tail no es un gremio normal pero en fin supongo que mañana me voy a enterar-** dijo Lucy recostada en su cama. La maga de los espíritus se quedó pensando en lo que Cana le había dicho, no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, todo era muy confuso y Mirajane no le ayudó mucho que se diga.

En El Gremio

Todos estaban muy emocionados, se iba a anunciar una importante noticia para todos los magos.

 **-Por fin me voy a dar cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí-** dijo Lucy

 **-Yo también tengo curiosidad-** dijo Wendy a la par de Lucy, a pesar de la nueva apariencia de la maga celestial la pequeña dragon Slayer no se preocupó ella seguía siendo Lucy

 **-Juvia también tiene mucha curiosidad, todos has hecho muchas misiones-** dijo la maga del agua acercándose

 **-Atención magos de Fairy Tail vamos a anunciar a los participantes que van a hacer el examen para convertirse en un mago de clase S-** dijo el Master muy entusiasmado todo el mundo comenzó a gritar, todos estaban nerviosos por saber quiénes eran los 8 elegidos de este año. Erza calmó a todos los magos y el Máster empezó a decir los nombres…

 **-Los magos de este años son-**

 **-Natsu Dragneel-**

 **-Gray Fullbuster-**

 **-Cana Alberona-**

 **-Levy McGarden-**

 **-Juvia Lockser-**

 **-Mest Gryder-**

 **-Freed Justine-**

 **-Elfman Strauss-**

Todo el mundo estaba festejando por los avances de sus nakamas. Mirajane y Erza interrumpieron ya que tenía que decir dos reglas muy importantes.

 **-Todos los magos podrán elegir a un compañero para que vaya con él a Tenroujima-**

 **-Los compañeros tienen que ser parte del gremio pero no pueden elegir a un mago de clase S-**

Con estas reglas todos los participantes empezaron a buscar a sus compañeros. Lucy por su parte estaba sentada en una mesa casi en el centro del gremio, no era normal en ella pero su mesa preferida estaba ocupada, en ese momento se acercó Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna y Gray hablando acerca del examen, todos estaban muy entusiasmados pero al acercarse donde Lucy el ambiente se puso algo incómodo para la maga celestial, cosa que la maga del agua se dio cuenta pero prefirió no decir nada. De un momento a otro Loki apareció sorprendiendo a Lucy.

 **-Loki qué haces aquí-**

 **-Bueno… es que hace un año le prometí a Gray que lo ayudaría a convertirse en un mago de clase S** \- dijo el león de lo más normal.

Gray en ese momento pensó que Lucy le iba a decir a Loki que no, que él no podía ya que era su espíritu celestial.

 **-Q-que pero porque no me habías dicho nada-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Bueno es que no lo recordaba-** dijo sinceramente Loki y es que la verdad no lo recordaba

 **-Pero no te preocupes Lucy vine al mundo humano utilizando mi propia magia, así que cuando termine el examen regresare a ser tu espíritu de nuevo-**

 **-Este espíritu es muy libre-** dijo Lucy divertida sabía que cuando Loki hacia una promesa la cumplía a toda costa -Bueno pero asegúrate de volver sano y salvo Loki, porque si no yo me encargare de que así sea"

 **-Sabes Lucy a veces das miedo-**

 **-Jummm-**

Gray solo se quedo viendo sorprendido la actitud de Lucy. Creyó que ella no se lo iba a permitir a Loki o que iba a poner excusas. Definitivamente aún no conocían bien a la maga celestial.

Todos los magos ya tenían a su pareja **"Elfman y Evergreen"** **"Juvia y Lisanna"** **"Gray y Loke"** **"Natsu y Happy"** " **Levy y Gajeel"** y por otro lado en alguna parte de Magnolia, Mest le pidió a Wendy ser su compañera la cual aceptó.

Lucy se dirigía hacia su departamento, de repente en un callejón vio un bulto decidió acercarse y cuando se acercó se llevó una gran sorpresa ese bulto tirado en el suelo era nada más ni nada menos que la maga de las cartas Cana. Lucy se preguntó qué demonios hacía Cana afuera borracha y en medio de la nieve. Lucy se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Cana estaba muy debilitada debido al frío, así que se la llevó a su casa, le preparó un baño de agua caliente y un té para que entrara en calor lo antes posible. Lucy logro hacer que Cana entrara en calor, ya cuando estuviera más mejor le preguntaría cómo llegó hasta ese callejón.

 **-Oye, Cana estás bien-**

 **-Si estoy bien Lucy, si no fuera por ti hubiera muerto congelada-** respondió la maga de las cartas sonrojada, nunca le había pasado eso. Pero se sentía afortunada de tener una amiga como Lucy.

 **-Cómo fue que llegaste hasta ese callejón-**

 **-No lo sé, solo estaba tomando como de costumbre y me quede ahí-**

 **-Cana, se puede saber qué te pasa, vienes a mi casa me dices que te vas a ir del gremio, cuando te pido una explicación cambias el tema y ahora esto-**

 **-Está bien te lo voy a contar-** dijo Cana bajando la mirada en la cual se reflejaba una enorme tristeza.

Lucy se dio cuenta de eso ya que ella conocía esa mirada y sabía que lo que Cana guardaba no era nada fácil de contar, pensó en decirle que se detuviera, que no le dijera nada, pero también se dio cuenta de que Cana necesitaba a alguien a quien poder contarle todo lo que la estaba matando y ella no se lo negó. Lucy se le quedó mirando a Cana como diciendo **"soy toda oídos"**.

Cana empezó con su relato, a cada palabra sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lucy trato de no llorar, ella se sentía identificada un poco con el dolor de su amiga.

 **-Por eso es que si este año no pasó el examen voy a dejar Fairy Tail-** dijo la maga triste, furiosa pero decidida. El solo escuchar eso hizo que a Lucy se le calentar la sangre.

 **-Cana yo voy a ser tu compañera de equipo, yo te voy a convertir en una maga de clase S, no voy a permitir que abandones a tu Familia. Tu no vas a dejar Fairy Tail te lo prometo-** grito Lucy furiosa, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de la rabia.

Cana sé que helada porque Lucy la va a ayudar, porque se preocupa tanto de que ella deje Fairy Tail. Cana se sintió feliz de escuchar que alguien la quiere ayudar, para decirle a ese hombre, lo que no le pudo decir hace mucho tiempo y quería que él se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Con todo esto dicho la maga de las cartas se vistió, pero cuando ya se iba Lucy la detuvo.

 **-Cana te espero en el bosque del Oeste, cerca del río, lleva ropa para una semana-**

 **-Ehhhh pero que vamos a hacer en medio del bosque Lucy-** pregunto Cana sin entender qué es lo que decía su amiga

 **-Entrenar Cana, eso es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a ir preparadas para el examen-**

 **-Pero cómo haremos eso-**

 **-No te preocupes lo demás déjamelo a mí-**

Aun sin entender los planes de su amiga Cana regreso a Fairy Hills. La maga de las cartas iba pensando en la reacción de Lucy, aun no entendía por Lucy se preocupaba tanto. Cana más que nadie sabía los problemas de la maga celestial, le sorprendía que Lucy aun siguiera confiando en los demás aunque también se dio cuenta del gran cambio de la maga celestial. Lucy ya tenía todo planeado ya sabía en factores ayudar a sus espíritus. Cana seguía sin entender nada pero ahora tenía una semana para averiguar todo.

Mientras tanto Lucy estaba preparando todo para el viaje de mañana, lo bueno que ya había pagado el mes de alquiler así que no había porqué preocuparse. Ya tenía las maletas lista para mañana, ahora sólo descansaría para tener


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: No Me Pasa Nada

Día Siguiente En El Gremio.

 **-Chicos ya cite a Loki para que venga y nos diga que es lo que Lucy piensa de nosotros-** dijo Gray

 **-Crees que él nos diga la verdad-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Eso no lo sabes Natsu-** respondió esta vez la maga de la armadura

 **-Nee, minna en serio creen que esto funcione-** replicó el felino azul. El más que nadie quería saber qué era lo que pensaba Lucy de ellos pero no se quería hacer falsas esperanzas.

 **-Quien sabe Happy, quien sabe-** dijo Erza mirando a la nada

En ese momento Happy se separó del grupo y salió afuera, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría enfrente de todos, en ese momento recordó lo que Lucy le dijo cuando estaban tratando de detener a Nirvana.

Flash Back

 **-Lucy no te sobre esfuerces-** chilló Happy al ver a la maga celestial arrastrándose para llegar a la lacrima 3

 **-No me importa, tengo que destruir esa lacrima cueste lo que cueste-**

 **-Pero ya no te puedes sostener Lucy, por favor descansa un poco-**

 **-No Happy no tenemos tiempo para descansar, sé muy bien que no tengo magia pero aunque sea con la cabeza voy a destruirla, voy a ayudar para que todos estén bien-** Happy escucho con cuidado cada palabra que decía la maga y sabía que no la iba a poder detener, porque el sabia lo cabeza dura que ella podía llegar a ser.

 **-Está bien Lucy, pero promete que cuando todo esto termine vas a descansar-**

 **-Lo prometo-** respondió Lucy con una sonrisa. Con una de esas sonrisas donde demostraba sinceridad y firmeza.

Fin Del Flashback.

Happy no pudo contener las lágrimas al recordar a Lucy. Empezó a sollozar no quería que nadie lo viera él se sentía mal, se sentía triste y culpable. Porque sabía que él también había contribuido para que Lucy perdiera su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, porque Happy amaba ver sonreír a Lucy. Porque cuando Lucy reía se sentía felicidad, paz, calma y ahora ella ya no sonreí de la misma manera, ahora solo lo hacía por compromiso. Entre tanto y tanto los sollozos de Happy se fueron haciendo más grandes, él quería a Lucy de nuevo con ellos, que estuvieran juntos y verla feliz porque él la extrañaba. En ese momento una maga se acercó a Happy.

 **-Porque lloras Happy-** pregunto Lisanna

 **-Por nada, Lisanna por nada-** dijo el felino limpiándose las lágrimas.

 **-No te creo, nadie llora por nada-** replicó la maga del Take Over algo molesta con Happy. Ella quería saber lloraba y él decide que por nada.

 **-Yo sí-**

 **-Me vas a decir porque lloras o le voy a preguntar a Natsu-**

 **-Hazlo que quieras, solo déjame solo-** dicho esto el gato salió volando, dejando a Lisanna en shock.

Happy siempre era amable con todo el mundo, si a veces bueno siempre hacia sus bromas pero hasta ahí, nunca le había hablado mal a nadie y mucho menos a Lisanna. Luego de salir del shock Lisanna decidió ir a preguntarle a Natsu que era lo que le estaba pasando a Happy, pero cuando entro en el gremio vio a Natsu, Gray y Erza hablando pero cuando ella se acercó ellos cambiaron de tema rápidamente. Eso la incomodo de sobre manera, en ese instante iba entrando la única maga celestial del gremio todos la voltearon a ver. Ella iba vestida con unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca con detalles de rosas en negro, su pelo suelto. Todo muy raro en ella ya que desde hace dos días ella empezó a usar ese tipo de ropa, pero lo más curioso era su mirada, la cual no reflejaba nada. Ella entró seria al gremio ignorando las miradas de todos, se dirigió a la barra y pidió un refresco.

Lucy estaba esperando a Cana para irse al bosque a entrenar. Luego de unos 15 minutos la maga de las cartas entró en el gremio solo llevaba su típico sostén, un pantalón blanco y su bolsa de siempre.

 **-Estas lista-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Supongo que sí-**

 **-Bien vámonos-**

 **-Ehhhh esperen a dónde van-** pregunto Mirajane haciendo que los presentes voltearan a ver. Todos estaban atentos esperando una respuesta.

 **-Vamos a ir a dar un paseo-** respondió Lucy sorprendiendo a Cana. Ahí Cana se dio cuenta que Lucy lo quería mantener en secreto y siendo así le siguió la corriente. Pues nadie sabía aún quién era su compañera. Así salieron las dos magas hacia un duro entrenamiento.

Todos decidieron volver a lo que estaban haciendo unos peleando, bebiendo, riendo, jugando en sí como si nada pero todos sabían que no era así, porque todos estaban preocupados por la maga celestial, por lo que pasó en su antigua misión y por su cambio, querían saber qué fue lo que paso con ella durante esa semana que desapareció. Todos sabían los que había pasado con Lucy ya que Mirajane se lo comunicó al Máster, ella pensó que el Master necesitaba saber la situación y quizás él haría algo al respecto.

Ahora más que nunca estaban más preocupados por la maga celestial, ese cambio que ella tuvo es radical pero porque habrá sido que cosas la llevaron a hacer tal cosa, ellos no lo sabían pero estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo por eso el maestro en secreto le pidió a Cana que averiguara ya que él era el único que sabía que Lucy era la compañera de la maga de las cartas.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Sera Que Me Odias

Luego de ver a las dos magas salir del gremio y de pensar lo que le iban a preguntar a Loki el equipo Natsu decidió hacer una misión la cual consistía en derrotar a un gremio oscuro llamado LOS LOBOS CAZADORES.

 **-Hagamos esta misión-** grito Natsu sosteniendo el cartel.

 **-Mmm me parece interesante, haz hecho una buena elección, cerebro de lava-** dijo Gray burlándose de Natsu.

 **-Como dijiste Exhibicionista-**

 **-Cálmense los dos ahora-** grito Erza haciendo aparecer su aura asesina.

 **-Aye, sir-** gritaron al unísono los dos magos

 **-Bueno vámonos, donde están Lisanna y Happy-**

 **-No lo sé desde hace rato que no veo a Happy-** dijo Natsu intrigado

 **-Bueno y Lisanna estaba aquí hace unos minutos supongo que fue al baño-** dijo Gray quitándose la camisa

 **-Bueno hay que esperar a Lisanna y luego ir a buscar a Happy-** respondió la maga de la armadura

Después de unos 5 minutos llego Lisanna. Luego de eso se fueron a buscar a Happy pero no lo encontraban, así que a Natsu se le ocurrió ir al río donde solían ir a pescar siempre que no tenía ninguna misión que hacer y todos decidieron ir con Natsu cuando llegaron al río, lograron ver al felino a la orilla del río mirando su reflejo, quizás tratando de ver algunos peces. Todos los magos se acercaron sigilosamente para no asustar a los supuestos peces pero su sorpresa fue mayor porque se dieron cuenta de que lagrimas caían mezclándose con el agua, ninguno sabía que hacer las pocas veces que habían visto llorar a Happy era porque Natsu se había comido su pescado o porque tenía hambre. Pero ahora no sabían los motivos del porque su peludo amigo estaba llorando, Lisanna se acercó y le dijo…

 **-Ahora me vas a decir porque estas llorando y no me digas que es por nada-**

 **-Déjenme solo-** fue la única respuesta del pequeño felino

 **-Happy qué te pasa-** pregunto su mejor amigo

 **-Nat…natsu verdad que Lucy no me odia, verdad que ella me quiere-** preguntó lanzándose a los brazos del dragón Slayer. Natsu no sabía qué decirle porque ni él sabía si Lucy lo odiaba o no, ahora ni Erza, ni Gray podían hacer algo solo les restaba observar.

 **-Y que si Lucy te odia o no-** pregunto Lisanna restándole importancia a las miradas que Erza y Gray le lanzaron.

 **-Lisanna será mejor que no digas nada-** intervino Erza

 **-Porque Erza ahhh porque le importa a Happy si esa lo odia o no-** volvió a decir Lisanna con enojo

 **-Eso es algo que solo él te puede responder pero por favor no te refieras a Lucy como esa-** dijo esta vez Gray

 **-Porque les importa tanto ella, si mal no lo recuerdo ella dejó el grupo no-**

 **-Lisanna este no es el momento-** dijo Natsu hablando por primera vez

 **-Entonces cuando será Natsu-**

 **-Natsu-** dijo el felino ya más calmado evitando que Natsu le respondiera a Lisanna

 **-Me importa mucho si Lucy me odia o no porque yo la quiero mucho, ella siempre me ha protegido, porque ella más que nadie sabe que no soy bueno en la batalla y cuando ella llegó al gremio me enseño que no importa lo débil que seas siempre hay que seguir luchando y no darte por vencido jamás, me importa si Lucy me odia porque cuando ella llegó al gremio lo cambio todo por completo, cambio a Natsu, Gray, Erza,Cana, hizo que Mirajane sonriera más e incluso salvó a Loki. A todos nos importa Lucy porque con su sonrisa nos demostraba su fuerza y su debilidad. Porque a pesar de que ella era débil daba lo mejor de sí, sin importarle si su cuerpo o mente sufrían algún daño y todo eso ahora ha cambiado, Lucy ya no sonríe y si lo hace solo es por compromiso, ella perdió su sonrisa por nuestra culpa ella ya no es la misma Lucy de hace un mes, ella ya no es aquella Lucy alegre, amable, feliz. Lucy ahora es seria, fría y solitaria. Me importa si ella me odia porque yo….yo quiero de vuelta a la Lucy que era antes-** dijo Happy dejando a todos atónitos y sobre todo haciendo enojar más a Lisanna. Lisanna no quería escuchar eso, porque ellos querían tanto a una maga tan débil como Lucy. Desde ese momento Lisanna decidió que buscaría tener una pelea con la maga celestial así les haría ver a todos que ella no valía la pena.

 **-Happy-** dijeron Natsu, Gray y Erza al unísono

 **-Si tanto te importa ella, porque no se lo preguntas de una buena vez-**

 **-Porque no tengo el valor para verla a la cara y muchos ir y preguntarle tal cosa-**

 **-No es difícil-**

 **-Lisanna ya basta-** intervino Natsu

 **-Ya basta que Natsu, todo el tiempo se la pasan hablando de Lucy, Lucy aquí Lucy allá, porque todo es Lucy-**

 **-Es algo que no podrás entender, hasta el momento que trates a Lucy como lo hemos hecho todos nosotros…. Por cierto chicos no creo que hayan venido hasta aquí por nada o sí-** dijo Happy

 **-Cierto, tenemos una misión-** dijo Erza

A lo lejos en medio del bosque cierta maga rubia estornudo

 **-aachuuuuu-**

 **-Oye, Lucy estas bien-** pregunto la maga de las cartas

 **-Si no te preocupes Cana continuemos-**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: No Nos Odia

A pesar de la discusión que el equipo había tenido horas antes, habían podido terminar la misión sin ningún contratiempo. El grupo ya estaba de regreso en el gremio, esa era la última misión que harían ya que se tenían que preparar para ir a Tenroujima. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una duda y esa era donde estaban Lucy y Cana. En ese momento Mirajane se iba acercando a la mesa donde estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy y Lisanna.

 **-Mira, tú sabes dónde están Lucy y Cana-** pregunto Erza sin rodeos

 **-Lamento decirte Erza que no tengo la más mínima idea, ayer me dijeron que iban a dar un paseo pero después no regresaron-** contesto Mirajane

 **-El Master sabe de esto-** volvió a preguntar la maga de la armadura

 **-No aún no se lo he comunicado, voy en este instante a hablar con él-** caminando hacia las escaleras pero un niño la detuvo, ese pequeño tenía una carta para Mirajane.

 **-Disculpe usted es Mirajane-** dijo el niño muy educado

 **-Si soy yo, que se te ofrece-**

 **-Una hermosa chica me pidió que le entregara esto-** dijo el niño

 **-Que chica-** pregunto la albina

 **-Una chica rubia con una mirada seria, bueno tenga me voy-** dijo el pequeño entregando el sobre a Mirajane. En el momento que el niño dijo que una chica rubia con una mirada seria le había dado la carta no dudaron que se refería a Lucy.

 **-Mira, es una carta de Lucy verdad-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Así es, Natsu-** respondió la demonio

 **-Y qué es lo que dice-**

 **-Bueno déjenme ver…** _ **Mira-san, Cana y yo vamos a estar fuera durante unos días, pero estaremos de regreso para cuando partan hacia Tenroujima, no se preocupen vamos a estar bien….Att: Lucy**_ _-_ leyó Mirajane

 **-Pero qué demonios piensan hacer esas dos, acaso están locas-** dijo Erza sorprendida

 **-Hay que irlas a buscar-** propuso Natsu

 **-Es cierto, no se pueden ir por ahí sin nadie quien las cuide-** hablo Gray

 **-Calmados todos, mocosos-** interrumpió el Master

 **-Master-** dijeron todos los presentes

 **-No hay que meternos en el camino de nuestras Nakamas, ellas eligieron eso y nosotros no tenemos por qué detenerlas además ellas dijeron que volverían-** dijo el Master haciéndoles entender a los demás que no pueden detenerlas.

 **-Pero Máster, Lucy ha estado en peligro-** hablo Mirajane

 **-Lo se Mirajane pero ella está segura de lo que está haciendo y también Cana está con ella-**

En El Bosque del Oeste

Las dos magas se estaban preparando, Lucy ya le había explicado a Cana que era lo que iban a hacer durante toda la semana hasta el viernes. Ya el viernes regresarían a casa, listas para ir a Tenroujima y convertirla en una maga de clase S. Cana se había sorprendido, parecía que Lucy ya tenía todo planeado. Lucy le dijo a Cana todo lo que iban a hacer y eso era ayudar a Cana a mejor en su lanzamiento y combinación de cartas y el mejor en lanzamiento era Sagittarius en cuanto a la combinación Lucy le dijo que iba a estudiar su poder con la ayuda de Crux. Cana estuvo de acuerdo sabía que ella podía confiar en Lucy. Cana estaba nerviosa puesto que el comportamiento y cambio de la maga estelar era muy evidente no sabía cómo tratarla pero recordó lo que Lucy le había dicho cuando se le dijo sus motivos para abandonar Fairy Tail y se tranquilizó se dio cuenta de que no había problema pero era inquietante ver cómo una persona tierna se transformaba en alguien frío. Cana no dudo más y decidió preguntarle algunas cosas a Lucy quizás esta le respondería o solamente la ignoraría

 **-Oye, Lucy te puedo preguntar una cosa-**

 **-Mmm... claro tu dirás-**

 **-Qué fue lo que te pasó durante la semana que no fuiste al gremio-**

 **-Mmmm a qué te refieres con eso-** dijo Lucy sin entender

 **-Me refiero a que se debe ese gran cambio en ti y no hablo solo físicamente sino también de tu mirad-**

 **-Ohhhh… te refieres a eso….bueno después de la última misión que falle decidí volverme más fuerte, decidí que mis sentimientos no van a interferir en la batalla, que nadie más va a volver a lastimar a mi familia y sobretodo que nadie más me va a volver a lastimar. Porque todos van a conocer las parte más cruel de mi por así decirlo-**

 **-Con la parte más cruel a qué te refieres Lucy-** dijo Cana sorprendida de manera en cómo hablaba la maga

 **-Ya viste la primera parte Cana y eso es solo el comienzo, yo no quería que esta Lucy volviera a salir pero ellos la obligaron a hacer acto de presencia y creo que esta vez no se va a ir-** dijo Lucy viendo sus manos y haciendo una cara de desagrado

 **-Lucy no te entiendo qué quieres decir con que no quería que esta Lucy volviera-** la maga de las cartas seguía sin entender a qué se refería y por la cara de esta sabía que no era nada bueno

 **-Me refiero a que lo que estás viendo ahorita ya había existido hace 7 años atrás. Esta Lucy nació el día en el Layla Heartfilia murió ósea mi madre, esto en lo que me estoy convirtiendo nació al perder a la persona que más he amado en mi vida, perdí a mi guía, mi luz, mi esperanza, mi ejemplo a seguir, ella se fue así de repente, en un instante yo era feliz la tenía a ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la perdí para siempre y sabes que es lo peor que nadie estaba a mi lado en ese momento, en ese momento yo estaba sola, sola y la única persona que sabe de qué es capaz esta Lucy es Aquarius, ella quería evitar esto pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el daño que me hicieron era irreparable. Hace 7 años me convertí en un pedazo de hielo y que ahora ese pedazo de hielo está volviendo a nacer. Yo odiaba a esta Lucy por ser fría, seria, solitaria y cruel por ese motivo me convertí en una persona amable, sonriente, feliz, tierna, amorosa pero veo que a nadie le importo por eso por esa razón decidí que voy a dejar salir una parte que creía muerta. Pero con lo que pasó hace un mes volvió a resucitar sé que con esto Aquarius va a estar más enojada que nunca solo espero que me entienda y me apoye aunque eso lo veo difícil. Ella odia esta parte de tanto o más que yo sabes, fui ingenua al pensar que ya nadie me iba a volver a dar un golpe fuerte pero que cosas no ya lo hicieron y ese golpe era tan fuerte que casi me tumba pero logré mantenerme en pie y así voy a seguir, aunque eso implique volverme la persona que más odio en mi vida quizás pueda empezar a amar esta parte u odiarla mas no lo sé-** dijo Lucy mirando hacia el cielo y recordando a su madre

 **-Lucy yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, bueno todo el gremio lo sabe y está buscando una manera de ayudarte pero tú tienes otra personalidad que no va a ayudar mucho-**

 **-Yo no la llamaría otra personalidad porque en cierta forma, esto forma parte de mi desde los 10 años y creo que es bueno que muchos conozcan lo que sucede cuando juegan con los sentimientos de un Heartfilia no lo crees, yo sé por qué viniste hasta aquí Cana y se lo que el Master te pidió que hicieras pero créeme nada va a funcionar-**

 **-Pero porque nada va a funcionar Lucy, es que acaso no vas a perdonar a los chicos si ellos te piden perdón-**

 **-No va a funcionar por el simple hecho de que la persona lastimada solo yo Cana por eso como te dije lastimas a un Heartfilia cuesta mucho y más cuando este decide cambiar no hay poder que lo vuelva a la normalidad y como ejemplo de ello está mi padre, desde la muerte de mi madre él no volvió a ser el mismo. Vaya ahora que caigo en cuenta ya van dos veces que van preguntando si los voy a perdonar, pero si te soy sincera no me interesa por el momento, no es que no los vaya a perdonar pero ahora no quiero hablar acerca de ese tema, por el momento mi prioridad es ayudarte a ti y ayudar a mis espíritus-**

 **-Pero no puedes ignorar ese tema Lucy y tú lo sabes muy bien, nadie quiere verte sufrir o que cambies porque todos amamos a la Lucy tierna que eres y todos extrañamos tus sonrisas-**

 **-Tu dices que extrañan a la Lucy que era pero nadie la valoro cuando la tuvieron y ahora que la están perdiendo la quieren de vuelta eso es irónico no-**

 **-Se que es irónico Lucy pero sabes que es verdad-**

 **-Lo sé Cana pero me van a perdonar porque ya no hay vuelta atrás ya tome una decisión y no la pienso cambiar-**

 **-Yo haré lo imposible para que eso no pase, haré lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a ser la Lucy que todos queremos-**

 **-Te sugiero que no pierdas tu tiempo-**

 **-No me importa el tiempo que me lleve tu eres mi amiga Lucy no te voy a dejar sola-**

 **-Cana ten cuidado con tus palabras no digas algo que quizás no vayas a cumplir-**

 **-Lucy yo si cumpliré-**

 **-Bien ya es hora de dejarnos de charlas y comencemos con el entrenamiento-**

En ese momento Lucy decidió invocar a dos de sus espíritus celestiales

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL DONCELLA, VIRGO**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CENTAURO, SAGITTARIUS**

Los dos espíritus atendieron al llamado de su amiga. Cana se quedó estupefacta desde cuando Lucy podía invocar a dos espíritus pero vio la cara de Lucy y se calmó se dio cuenta de que aún le costaba trabajo tenerlos pero se sorprendió al ver a esos dos serios ya no eran como ella los recordaba. Cana pensó que quizás ese cambio de ellos estaba conectado con Lucy.

De Regreso En El Gremio

 **-Loki que bueno que viniste-** saludo Gray

 **-Hola, chicos cómo están?-** preguntó el león

 **-Bien y tu-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Bien, y para qué querían hablar conmigo-**

 **-Bueno… queríamos preguntarte qué es lo que Lucy piensa de nosotros-** agregó la maga de la armadura sin rodeos y directo al grano.

Tal pregunta dejó a Loki helado, más o menos sabía para que los muchachos lo hubieran citado pero no creyó que fueran tan directos. Se quedó pensando qué responder, él sí sabía que es lo que Lucy pensaba ya que Aquarius les había contado todo y les había pedido ser comprensibles con la maga celestial. No quería ilusionarlos así que decidió decirles la verdad.

 **-Chicos, no les voy a mentir así que hablaré con la verdad y espero que sean pacientes y más que todo comprensivos, no se vayan a tomar todo esto a la ligera-** Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Loki estaba demasiado serio eso quería decir malas noticias para todos ya que todo el mundo sabía que Loki y serio no iban en la misma oración.

 **-Bueno…. Primero que nada Lucy no los odia, ni nada por el estilo pero eso no quiere decir que los vaya a perdonar, ella está muy herida por eso y ahora si no hacemos algo rápido podemos perder a la Lucy que todos conocemos. Como ya se dieron cuenta Lucy está cambiando y mucho, según lo que tengo entendido esto no es nada, esto solo es el principio-**

Todos estaban mudos ante lo dicho pero ahora la pregunta era qué hacer para no perder a su amiga, aunque eso ya era de por sí imposible.

 **-Loki tu sabes algo acerca del cambio de Lucy-** pregunto Happy

 **-El cambio de Lucy empezó luego de fallar la misión que era de capturar a Renji, después de que salió del gremio ella decidió hacerse más fuerte y luego de eso su carácter empezó a cambiar, nadie sabe por qué a excepción de Aquarius claro está, ya que ella nos pidió que fuéramos comprensibles con Lucy. Pero no creo que ella quiera dar explicaciones pues desde que el cambio de Lucy empezó se le ha visto muy preocupada y enojada más de lo normal-**

 **-Loki crees que Aquarius nos quiera ver-** pregunto Erza

 **-Lo dudo mucho Erza, como ya les dije Aquarius anda más enojada de lo normal hasta el punto que ni siquiera Escorpio la puede calmar-**

 **-Tan…tan enojada está-** dijo Happy asustado

 **-Así es Happy pero por ahora no creo que sea prudente hacer algo, voy a esperar a que ella se calme y le voy a hablar con ella, quizás nos dé una pista de cómo ayudar a Lucy-**

 **-Gracias Loki por decirnos la verdad-** agregó Natsu

 **-No se equivoquen chicos, más que nada lo hago para que ayuden a Lucy-**

 **-Lo sabemos-** agregó Gray un tanto deprimido

 **-Bueno…me voy tengo cosas que hacer, Gray nos vemos el Sábado-** con todo eso dicho el león dejo el gremio

 **-Creo que ahora podemos estar tranquilos no, ya sabemos que Lucy no nos odia-** dijo el mago de hielo

 **-No es momento de relajarnos, mocosos-** dijo el maestro del gremio

 **-Master, estuvo escuchando todo lo que Loki nos dijo-** dijo Erza

 **-Así es Erza, ahora hay que buscar una manera para que Lucy los perdone y no cambie-**

 **-Pero cómo haremos eso-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Por el momento solo debemos esperar a Cana quizás ella nos traiga noticias-**

 **-Cana-** dijeron los magos al mismo tiempo


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Grimore Heart

La semana pasó súper rápido para todos los magos de Fairy Tail ya era sábado por la mañana. Todos se encontraban en el muelle listo para partir a su nueva aventura. Casi todas las parejas estaban en dicho muelle los magos de clase S y los participantes

Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane

 **Natsu y Happy**

 **Gray y Loke**

 **Juvia y Lisanna**

 **Levy y Gajeel**

 **Mest y Wendy**

 **Elfman y Evergreen**

 **Freed y Bickslow**

La única que faltaba era Cana y ahora que caían en cuenta nadie sabía quién era su compañero o compañera. Todos estaban ansiosos por irse, luego de cinco minutos aprecio Cana y alguien caminaba detrás de ella pero no se podía distinguir quien era esa dichosa persona.

 **-Cana-san quien es tu compañero-** preguntó Wendy

 **-Ehhhh que el Master no les ha dicho o que-** dijo la maga. Todos negaron a lo que la maga solo suspiro **-Bueno mi compañera es Lucy-**

 **-Lucy-** dijeron todos anonadados a excepción de Loki

 **-Bueno ya estamos todos, es hora de partir hacia la tierra de las hadas-** anunció el Master

Así todos los magos abordaron, dirigiéndose hacia Tenroujima, todos estaban preparados para el examen aunque todos los presentes querían saber si Cana había averiguado algo acerca de lo que estaba pasando con la maga celestial pero no podían preguntarle nada ya que la maga estaban cerca de Cana. Nunca imaginaron que Lucy iba a ser la compañera de Cana y porque tan de repente eso era algo inexplicable para todos pero lo más importante ahora era el examen pero nadie dejaba de pensar en Lucy y en lo tranquila que estaba mientras ellos trataban de no perder la cabeza en un momento como ese, pero les sorprendía según ellos conocían a la maga celestial y sabían que ella ya hace mucho hubiera explotado pero no, no ella estaba de lo más tranquila, serena y seria.

Entre tanto el Master les hizo una seña de espera, que tuvieran paciencia ya buscarían la oportunidad de hablar con Cana y saber todo. En todo el viaje los magos no hicieron más que quejarse por el calor que hacía, lo más sorprendente era que Juvia no se había quejado para nada. Entre tantas horas de viaje Lucy se había quedado dormida, quien diría que la maga celestial se tomaría tan calmado el simple hecho ser compañera de Cana, todos envidiaban su serenidad en serio que si ya que todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos por el dichoso examen, luego de unas dos horas la maga celestial despertó viendo a los demás cansados por el calor y por el viaje.

 **Que bueno que decidí dormir un rato** pensó Lucy viendo el panorama en el barco

 **-Muchachos ya llegamos a la isla-** anunció el Master. Todos quedaron anonadados nunca habían visto dichosa isla y era genial una isla encima de otra era de locos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, el Master llamó la atención de todos y les explicó cuál sería su primera prueba. Todos los magos entendieron lo que debían hacer a si cada pareja eligió una cueva con su respectiva letra, las últimas en llegar fueron Lucy y Cana ya que Freed había puesto sus Runa, llegaron y no tuvieron la opción de elegir así que se adentraron en la única cueva disponible.

Lucy y Cana seguían caminando hasta que se encontraron un cartel que decía batalla. Ahora tenían que luchar y no sabían contra quién o quienes, hasta que aparecieron Freed y Bickslow. La pelea comenzó un poco mal ya que Cana y Aquarius no se llevan muy bien y lo peor era que el humor de Aquarius estaba peor que antes, pero al final de todo las ganadoras fueron las chicas.

 **-Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo-** preguntó Bickslow

 **-Si, además les debíamos una a esas dos lo recuerdas-**

 **-Tienes razón-**

Freed las dejo ganar porque según él les debía lo que les hicieron cuando hicieron el torneo de Fairy Tail, donde todos pelearon contra todos. Las primeras en salir de las cuevas fueron Cana y Lucy así que se tomaran un pequeño baño hasta esperar a que los demás salieran. Las horas fueron pasando los que no habían logrado pasar fueron Mest y Wendy ya que se enfrentaron a Gray y a Loki, Juvia y Lisanna que pelearon contra Titania, Erza Scarlet, Freed y Bickslow. De pronto el Master apareció para decirles a sus mocosos la siguiente y última prueba, el primero en llegar a dicho lugar sería el nuevo mago de clase S, todos los ahí presentes tenían sus motivos unos más fuertes que otros pero motivos al final.

 **-La segunda prueba es encontrar la tumba de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. Tienen seis horas para encontrar su tumba-** dicho esto todos los magos salieron en busca de la tumba.

Después de tanto pensar Lucy se dio cuenta de que había un acertijo en todo lo que el Máster había dicho y ella sabía dónde estaba la tumba de la primera, solo necesitaba descubrir en mensaje oculto y así Cana sería la nueva maga de clase S.

 **-Mmmmm tiene que haber alguna pista que nos diga dónde está-** dijo Lucy pensando pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que lo había dicho en voz alta.

 **-No hay ninguna pista, he estado tres veces en este examen tengo algo de noción-** le respondió su compañera

 **-Tumba…..tumba-**

"Vaya que eres negativa, Lucy"

 **-Tumba, parada final de la vida, haré de este lugar tu tumba-**

 **-Dios, sí que eres negativa, porque no mejor sigues siendo Lucy-buena y piensa-** " _ **la vida tiene que llegar a su fin o lo hermoso de la vida se queda en el mundo"**_ dijo Cana haciendo énfasis en cada palabra

 **-Mmmmm así es como todo el mundo me ve-** respondió Lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime - **-El casamiento es la tumba de la vida de uno-** terminó decir la maga celestial. Mientras tanto Cana golpeaba a un pequeño dragón de cómodo, el cual cayó en la cabeza de cierto mago de hielo nudista, pero un espíritu celestial lo hizo callar porque los iban a descubrir y si eso llegaba a pasar seguramente les iban a patear el trasero.

 **-Lo tengo, ya sé dónde está la tumba de la primera maestra-** dijo Lucy feliz aunque no lo demostraba mucho

 **-En serio, eres increíble Lucy-** dijo Cana abrazando a su amiga

 **-Bien vámonos, porque seguramente Levy-chan ya ha de haber descubierto la pista también-** agregó Lucy tomando a Cana de la mano y empezando a correr. En ese momento los dos magos que estaban escondidos salieron del arbusto.

 **-Tenias razón Loke-** dijo Gray

 **-No me esperaba menos de Lucy-** dijo orgulloso el líder de los zodiacos

 **-Vamos a seguirlas-** sugirió Gray

 **-Haii, ikuso-**

Los dos magos se dedicaron a seguir a sus compañeras pero luego de unas horas todos los magos vieron una bengala roja, eso quería decir que había un enemigo en la isla. Un enemigo en la tierras santa de las hadas, el enemigo era un gremio oscuro el cual pertenecía a la alianza Baram ese gremio era Grimore Heart. Dicho gremio era dirigido por Hades, el segundo maestro de maestro de Fairy Tail mejor conocido como Purehito. Grimore Heart era conocido por tener a los 7 familiares del purgatorio los cuales eran Ultear, Meredy, Zancrow, Capricorn, Hiraku, Rustyrose y Azuma los cuales usaban magia poco conocida, ellos usaban Lost Magic. Su objetivo para llegar a la tierra de las hadas era encontrar al mago oscuro Zeref el cual se encontraba en dicha isla y destruir el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Lucy y Cana continuaron caminando, buscando el campamento era mejor estar todos juntos en ataque enemigo pero la maga de las cartas estaba enojada ella no quería dejar el examen a la mitad. De pronto empezaron a caer unas esferas del cielo eran hombre de Grimore Heart. Gray y Loke vieron eso y dejaron de esconderse para pelear contra esos tipos. En las ruinas de la isla empezó una pelea Cana, Lucy, Gray y Loke contra los hombres de dicho gremio. Cana estaba tan enojada que no se podía contener la ira nubla su vista y uno de los enemigos casi la golpea. Lucy lo evito y

 **-Cana controla tu ira-** gritó la maga celestial un poco fastidiada Cana a la primera perdía el control. Lucy sabía que su amiga castaña no era buena con el autocontrol pero en la semana que se la pasaron entrenando Lucy le ayudó a no perderlo tan fácilmente, pero ahora lo perdió la maga estelar entendió sus motivo pero un descuido podría costarle la vida.

 **-Está bien, lo siento Lucy-** se disculpó la maga de las cartas avergonzada sabía que Lucy tenía razón y se calmó

En eso un hombre con esmoquin cayó del cielo…..un momento no era un hombre era…era una Cabra

 **-Una Cabra-** dijeron todos

 **-Una Cabra-** volvió a decir Cana estupefacta

Luego de salir de su asombro empezaron a luchar contra una cabra. Loki se dio cuenta de que esa cabra no era normal, él se dio cuenta de que esa cabra era una de los constelaciones del zodiaco, él se dio cuenta ese tipo era la cabra Capricorn uno de los espíritus que Layla había sido heredado a su hija pero un hombre llamado Zoldeo lo había robado. En ese momento se preocupó por Lucy así que

 **-Lucy, chicos déjenme este tipo a mi soy el único que puede pelear con el-** grito el león cambió su atuendo

 **-De ninguna manera te vamos a dejar solo, Loke-** respondió Lucy sabía lo que Loki quería pero ella se negaba no podía dejarlo solo.

 **-Lucy, no repliques hazme caso-**

 **-No, me niego no te voy a dejar solo-**

 **-LUCY, te dije que me dejen esto a mi-** grito fuera de sí. Tal cosa asustó a Lucy, Loki nunca le había gritado de esa manera. Cana entendió lo que Loki quería hacer. Él quería proteger a Lucy de ese tipo por algún motivo.

 **-Lucy, deja que Loki se encargue de esto confías en él, cierto-** dijo Cana tomando a Lucy de la mano

 **-Loki, asegúrate de regresar a mi cueste lo que cueste entiendes-** dijo Lucy poniendo la mano con la marca del gremio en el pecho.

 **-Hay estaré Lucy, ahora váyanse de aquí rápido-** agregó Loki preparándose para lo pelea, Capricorn se dio cuenta de lo que Loki estaba haciendo, estaba alejando a su propietaria para que él no la matara. Eso hizo enojar a Capricorn así que invoco a un cazador y le ordenó matar a la hija de Layla Heartfilia, le ordenó que matara a Lucy Heartfilia pero Loki lo detuvo y evitó que su apreciada amiga muriera. Loki pudo liberar a Capricorn del Tabú que al que Zoldeo lo sometió.

Lucy y los demás seguían corriendo buscando el campamento pero la maga celestial se detuvo está preocupada por su amigo, si confía en él pero eso no quería decir que no le iba a preocupar dejarlo solo luchando. Ella no quería eso, estaba enojada con ella misma de qué sirvió dos semanas de entrenamiento duro si va dejar a sus amigos solos, estaban tan enojada que golpeó una roca provocando que esta se agrietara, Cana y Gray lo notaron.

 **-Lucy, confía en Loki él puede hacerlo además él es el líder de los espíritus-** comentó Cana

 **-Si confió en el Cana pero no me gusta hacer esto, no me gusta tener que dejarlo solo peleando ellos no son escudos, ellos son mi amigos-** dijo Lucy apretando sus puños. De pronto Lucy sintió como Loki la llamaba por medio de su llave.

 **Lucy estoy bien y Capricorn está de nuestro lado, por cierto dile a Gray que me perdone voy a regresar pero como tu espíritu**

 **-Está bien yo se lo hago saber, me alegra que esté bien-** dijo Lucy en voz alta cosa que sorprendió a Cana y a Gray

 **-Lucy desde cuando puedes comunicarte con los espíritus de esa manera-** pregunto Cana

 **-Ahhh eso lo sé hacer desde siempre solo que no lo había puesto en práctica-** respondió la maga celestial de lo más normal como si de galletas se tratara

 **-Ahhh por cierto Gray, Loke me dijo que lo perdones porque si vuelve a aparecer va a ser como mi espíritu, también me dijo que Capricorn está de nuestro lado-** agregó Lucy

 **-Q-que ahora me quede sin compañero, Shimata-** dijo Gray agarrándose la cabeza

 **-Lo siento-** dijo Lucy

 **-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos separemos Lucy y yo, tu Gray ve por este lado y busca la manera de avisarnos si encuentras el campamento-** dijo Cana

Gray asintió pero se dio cuenta de que Cana estaba enojada y lo peor de todo es que no la había visto beber ni una sola gota de alcohol, pensó que lo quería dejar pero de un solo golpe no se lo creyó pero en fin se separó de las chicas.

 **-Lucy, tu dijiste que ya sabías dónde estaba lo tumba de Mavis-**

 **-Si porque-**

 **-Bueno ya que el examen se suspendió, me podrías decir donde esta-**

 **-Claro, bueno antes que nada el Master dijo que solo teníamos seis horas para encontrar la tumba, cierto-** Cana solo asintió

 **-Bueno estuve pensando en todas las palabras con respecto a la muerte y entre todas ellas encontré muerte, sueño, cementerio, piedra, estrella y fin pero ninguna de ellas tiene seis letras-**

 **-Porque necesita tener seis letras-** interrumpió Cana

 **-A eso voy tiene que tener seis letras porque ese es el límite de tiempo y entre tanto pensar encontré la palabra DEMISE que significa fallecer pero hay algo que no encaja y esa es la letra E se menciona dos veces cosa que no es muy necesaria y si te das cuenta las cuevas tenían sus respectivas letras en eso deduje que el lugar donde se encuentra la tumba es en la cueva E-** dijo Lucy bostezando Cana había usado una de sus cartas para dormir a su amiga, se sentía mal ante tal acción pero ella quería ser una maga de clase S sin importar que. Cana se marchó dejando a Lucy dormida, recostada en una roca.

En el momento que Cana desapareció y apareció uno de los 7 familiares del purgatorio Hikaru. Lucy despertó justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada de Hikaru, se asustó y preguntó

 **-Donde esta Cana, que le hiciste a Cana-**

 **-Ehh quien es esa bueno no importa ella será asesinada por uno de nosotros así como tú que serás acabada por mi-** dijo Hikaru

 **-Eso solo en tus sueños va a ocurrir-** dijo Lucy poniéndose en pose de pelea

 **-No te confíes niña yo soy uno de los familiares del purgatorio-**

 **-Eso va para ti también yo soy parte de Fairy Tail-**

 **-Es hora de dejar de jugar y ponerse serio, con Freed y Bickslow no hice nada porque ellos se dejaron ganar a propósito no sé cuáles fueron sus motivos y luego Loki no me dejo hacer nada pero ahora nadie me lo va a impedir-**

Lucy ya se había preparado para su pelea contra Hikaru ahora sí demostraría una parte de su potencial…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Proteger a la Familia

Lucy había decidido no mostrar sus avances durante el examen pero no contaba con que iban a atacar la isla. Eso quería decir que ya era hora de defender a su familia, Lucy había adquirido un control de magia casi perfecto pero no era fácil aún le faltaba mucha práctica. Lucy ya había perdido a personas importantes así que ya no quería sentir ese dolor otra vez no quería volver a ser débil. Pero ahora lo más importante era donde demonios se había metido Cana en un momento como ese. De tanto pensar Lucy cae en cuenta de que Cana fue en busca de la tumba de la primera, pero en ese instante Hikaru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **-Qué te pasa, acaso tienes miedo quieres que le llame a tu mama-**

 **-Miedo de ti no lo creo-** respondió Lucy

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

 **-Me necesita, Hime-**

 **-Si necesito que le pateemos el trasero a este tipo-** dijo Lucy apuntando hacia Hikaru

 **-Como usted lo desee, Hime-**

Virgo y Lucy se lanzaron a atacar a Hikaru patadas, golpes, pero él las esquivaba sin ningún problema las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no le afectaba a Hikaru parecía que fuera de hierro así que optaron por ataques mágicos. Lucy cerró el portal de Virgo ya que no se quería quedar sin magia. Abrió el portal de Aries, para lograr tener un poco de tiempo y pensar en un buen plan. Pero entre todo eso se distrajo y Hikaru las golpeo haciendo que Aries desapareciera del golpe, esto hizo enojar a Lucy de sobremanera pero no podía perder el control ya no solo ella estaba en peligro si no que los del gremio también así que se tranquilizó. Luego de pensar decidió hacer un ataque combinado entre Taurus y Escorpio si definitivamente ese sería un buen ataque.

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL TORO, TAURUS**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL ESCORPIÓN, ESCORPIO**

Los dos espíritus aparecieron sin problemas.

 **-Chicos necesito que hagan un ataque combinando tu cañón de arena y tu ataque Taurus-** dijo Lucy evitando decir el ataque del toro, siempre se preguntó por qué la había nombrado de esa manera pero en fin era un buen ataque.

 **SAND CANON**

 **ATAQUE DE LA VACA LOCA**

La arena se fusionó con el viento del ataque de Taurus haciendo un remolino. El ataque golpeó de lleno a Hikaru pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, eso enojó más a Lucy que acaso ese tipo era invencible o que. No iba a perder magia así por así, Lucy necesita un espacio de tiempo de por lo menos 5 minutos para tener algo en mente así busco el momento apropiado. Nada funcionaba contra ese tipo ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, mágicos de tierra y viendo, a Lucy se le estaban acabando las ideas. Ya había visto todo acerca de ese tipo pero a pesar de ser robusto tenía rapidez en efecto no era lo que aparentaba, no podía contar con Loki él estaba un poco mal por la batalla contra Capricorn, los golpes de Virgo no surtían efecto, el ataque de Taurus y Escorpio no dio resultados, siendo así las flechas de Sagittarius no le harían nada, su única alternativa era los ataques de agua pero el solo pensarlo le pusieron los pelos de punta a la maga celestial.

 **En definitiva quiero morir** pensó Lucy pero no le quedaban muchas opciones, todos y cada uno de sus planes se habían ido a la basura y su única alternativa era Aquarius. Lucy empezó a correr buscando agua donde pudiera invocar a su amiga y en efecto encontró un pequeño río cerca.

 **-Vaya por fin dejas de correr que ya te resignaste para morir, ya no te queda nada más que suplicar por tu vida y quizás así te perdone-**

 **-Ja sigue pensando eso, porque eso jamás pasará-**

 **-No tienes por donde escapar, si te vas te voy a seguir, si te escondes te voy a buscar, además ya no tienes más espíritus para que te ayuden y al que invoques no te servirá de nada ya que te estás enfrentando a mí, así que mejor empieza a rogar por tu vida pequeña hadita-** se burló Hikaru

 **-Te equivocas aun me quedan muchos amigos que me pueden ayudar pero es mejor pensar las cosas con detenimiento y no gastar magia así por así crees que iba a correr porque si Noo, te equivocas solo buscaba el lugar perfecto para derrotarte-** Lucy dijo todo aun sin saber si eso iba a funcionar pero su cara demostraba seguridad aunque ella sabía que era una fachada

 **-Jaa me estás diciendo que tienes un plan, no me hagas reír tú jamás me vas a ganar mírate estas sola sin tus apreciados Nakamas y dices que me vas a derrotar-**

 **-Dejémonos de charlas estúpidas no-**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA PORTADORA DEL AGUA, AQUARIUS**

 **-Niña insolente-** gritó Hikaru

 **-Aquarius atacalo aunque me lleves a mí por delante-** dijo Lucy ya sabiendo la respuesta de su primera amiga. Sin más preámbulos Aquarius atacó a Hikaru pero lo más asombroso fue que Lucy estaba intacta sin ningún rasguño, solo con los ojos cerrados esperando que el agua la golpeara cosa que nunca llegó, Lucy abrió los ojos cuidadosamente viendo a la sirena que no se movía. Aquarius solo veía a Hikaru que había absorbido toda el agua y eso lo había noqueado por completo.

 **-Sugoii, si funciono arigatou Aquarius-** dijo Lucy impresionada el ataque de su amiga si había funcionado pero cuando pensó que las cosas habían terminado Aquarius la volteo a ver con cara de asesina. Lucy empezó a sudar frío, si muy seria y fría podía ser ella pero nadie superaría a Aquarius en eso ella siempre daba miedo.

 **-A cuantos espíritus has invocado seguido, Mocosa-** preguntó la sirena sin preámbulos

 **-Mmmmm déjame ver uno...cuatro sí cuatro-** no más Lucy dijo el número recibió un golpe en la cabeza

 **-Itte..te..te porque me pegas-** pregunto Lucy sobándose la cabeza

 **-Por cabeza hueca, sabes lo que te pasa cuando nos invocas muy seguido tonta-** gritó la sirena

 **-Sí ya sé por qué crees que estado practicando, además contigo fueron cinco pero me tomé mi tiempo ya quería ver las debilidades de mi oponente-** dijo Lucy haciendo pucheros, si pucheros claro con la única que los podía hacer era con Aquarius.

 **-Cinco y lo dices como si no fuera nada, en serio tú quieres morir mocosa mira más te vale que seas más cuidadosa recuerda que solo nos tienes a nosotros por el momento, otra cosa no me invoques me voy de vacaciones con mi NOVIO-**

 **-No hacía falta que me lo dijeras ya lo sabía, huuuuu-** dijo Lucy sacándole la lengua a su amiga. Dicho eso la sirena desapareció dejando a Lucy sola. Con la única que mostraba su lado infantil era con la sirena y con los demás espíritus aunque cuando estaban en medio de un entrenamiento o batalla, Lucy ponía su cara de frialdad.

Lucy empezó a recapacitar en las habilidades del enemigo y en las suyas, comenzó a caminar en busca del campamento durante el trayecto no hizo más que pensar en que tenía que mejor más mucho más eso de invocar a cinco espíritus seguidos la había dejado un poco exhausta pero no importaba había aprendido una cosa nunca hay que juzgar a un enemigo por las apariencias por eso te puede costar la vida. Lucy no dejaba de pensar en Cana aun no sabía que había ocurrido con su amiga, no sabía si estaba bien o no, eso le preocupo más necesitaba encontrarla. A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones de las duras peleas que estaban librando todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

Durante el camino Lucy se encontró con Wendy, Natsu, Charles, Happy, Mest y el Master que estaba desmayado y muy herido. Wendy le explico a Lucy lo que había pasado y a pesar de la presencia de Natsu y Happy, Lucy no se incomodó.

Mest trato de sacarlos de la isla pero ellos no quisieron, ellos decidieron quedarse para pelear y proteger a su familia y regresar todo el daño hecho multiplicado por cien. Mest o Doranbolt como lo quieran llamar se fue dejando a todos los magos en Tenroujima. Los muchachos decidieron seguir su camino hacia el campamento ya ahí formarían un plan para ganar. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que se encontraron con Bluenote la cara oculta de Grimore Heart.

 **-Lo voy a preguntar una vez dónde está la tumba de Mavis Vermillion, donde esta-**

 **-Creí que solo lo ibas a preguntar una vez-** dijo Natsu

 **-No te burles de mi estúpido mocoso, dime donde esta-**

 **-Aunque supiera jamás te lo diría-** volvió a responder Natsu. Sin más una fuerte gravedad hizo hacer a Natsu y a los que estaban los hizo estrellarse en el suelo con fuerza, era una fuerza brutal.

 **Es demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera Natsu puede contra él** pensó Lucy pero entre la pequeña pelea que empezó entre Natsu y Bluenote apareció Cana. Lucy sintió que un gran peso abandonaba su espalda su compañera estaba sana y salva.

 **-CANA-** dijeron todos los presentes.

 **-Natsu ayúdame, hazme algo de tiempo-**

 **-Está bien-** dijo Natsu

Natsu ayudó a Cana haciendo el pequeño espacio de tiempo que ella le pidió, luego de eso la maga de las cartas empezó a recitar un hechizo y en su brazo apareció el **FAIRY GLITTER** , todos estaban estupefactos.

 **-Vaya, vaya yo estaba buscando una de las magia de Fairy Tail y ella viene hacia a mí, lástima que no la puedas usar niña ya que te la voy a quitar-** dijo el miembro del gremio oscuro

 **-Nadie puede usar este hechizo a menos que sea parte de Fairy Tail-** Cana intento hacer que la magia funcionara pero falló y Bluenote estaba a punto de matarla cuando de repente Gildarts apareció frente a ella desviando el ataque de Bluenote.

 **Oto-san** pensó Cana

 **Cana** pensó Lucy al ver la reacción de su amiga

Gildarts les ordeno a todos que se fueran de ahí, puesto que las cosas se iban a poner intensas dos monstruos peleando. Los chicos asintieron, Lucy ayudó a Cana a caminar mientras que Natsu cargaba al Master.

 **-Lucy-san que es lo que tienes en la cabeza-** preguntó Wendy curiosa

 **-De qué hablas Wendy-**

 **-De eso rojo que tienes en la cabeza Lucy-san, que te paso-** al escuchar eso todos voltearon a ver a la maga estelar que también estaba muy confundida. Lucy tocó su cabeza y se encontró con un pequeño bulto, el golpe de Aquarius le había dejado un recuerdito.

 **-Es el recuerdo que me dejo Aquarius-** dijo Lucy

Todos pusieron cara de miedo ya se imaginaban lo que había ocurrido así que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Todos iban bien hasta que el árbol sagrado de Tenroujima empezó a caer nadie sabía los motivos pero eso les estaba afectando a todas las personas que tenían la marca de las hadas. Todos y cada uno de los magos cayó al suelo débil sin magia y algunos de ellos ni siquiera habían empezado a pelear. Pero en las raíces de dicho árbol se encontraba Titania, Erza Scarlet la cual iba a tener una pelea contra Azuma uno de los 7 familiares para que así este devolviera la magia a todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

La pelea de Titania empezó pero cada armadura que sacaba era destruida **La Emperatriz de las llamas, La Emperatriz del Rayo, La Armadura del purgatorio, La Armadura Diamantino, La Emperatriz Marina, Tenrin no yoroi, Manto de Yuen, Armadura del Gigante, Armadura rápida,** toda y cada una de estas armaduras fueron destruidas y no podía contar con la **Armadura Fairy** porque aún seguía dañada después de lo que pasó en Edolas. Erza recordó que aún le quedaba un armadura si sacrifica el poder defensivo pero aumenta el ofensivo y esta armadura solo consiste de un Hakama y una venda que cubre sus pechos. Si en definitiva iba a usar esa armadura, Erza concentró toda su magia en sus manos para poder invocar su más antigua y poderosa espada **Benizakura**. Se concentró en ganar ya que si perdía toda su familia moriría y eso no lo iba a permitir ya que ellos siempre la han protegido a ella ahora es el su turno de protegerlos. Con ese pensamiento y con el poder que le brindaron sus nakamas y la isla Erza pudo vencer a Azuma y tal y como lo había prometido él le regresó el poder al gremio de las hadas.

 **-Eres increíble Erza Scarlet, tal y como me lo habían dicho-**

 **-Solo lo hice por mis amigos y porque aún tengo algo importante que hacer-**

 **-Me sorprende los lazos de tu gremio, sin duda alguna es un gremio increíble-**

 **-Así es Fairy Tail, nosotros luchamos por nuestra familia-**

Con todo eso dicho Azuma forma parte de la tierra de las hadas, el haber usado mucho **El Arca del Árbol** su Lost Magic lo llevó a convertirse en un árbol. Erza vio como él desaparecía, pero ahora ella tenía que buscar el barco de Grimore Heart para derrotar al causante de tanto dolor en su familia y no solo ella lo buscaba también cierto mago de hielo. Gray había derrotado a Ultear la hija de su maestra Ur ahora solo le falta el maestro Hades.

Lucy y los demás lograron llegar al campamento pero Cana estaba desmayada al igual que el maestro. Los recostaron cerca de los demás miembros. Todos había luchado con el corazón pero el enemigo era demasiado fuerte. **Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel** estaban inconscientes y ahora Cana y el Máster se les unían. Lo bueno de todo era que Gildarts, Freed y Bickslow habían regresado cuando vieron la bengala roja y ayudar a defender su territorio. Casi todos los magos estaban en el campamento solo faltaban Erza, Gray y Juvia.

 **-Bueno muchachos hay que dividirnos en dos grupos, uno de ataque y el otro de defensa, uno irá a patearle el trasero a Hades y el otro se quedará protegiendo a los heridos-** dijo Freed.

 **-Bien-** dijo Natsu esperando a que Freed dijera los grupos.

 **-Bueno dada la situación Natsu, Happy, Charles, Lily, Wendy y Lucy irán en el equipo de ataque y seguramente Gray y Erza se les unirán más adelante. Levy, Lisanna y los demás se quedarán conmigo para protegerlos a ellos-** dijo Freed volteando a ver a sus amigos.

 **-No sería mejor que yo fuera en el equipo de ataque-** dijo Lisanna viendo a Lucy la cual lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

 **-No Lisanna los grupos los estoy haciendo de acuerdo a las habilidades y al trabajo en equipo-** dijo Freed.

 **-Por eso en ese caso debería ir yo, ya que trabajo bien los chicos-**

 **-No es así-** \- intervino Bickslow en esta ocasión - **-Lisanna lo que Freed quiere decir es que ahora los chicos necesitan quien les cubra las espalda y para eso no hay nadie mejor que la** _ **Reina del Cosplay**_ **(Lucy) para eso ya que ella les brindara apoyo a ellos con sus espíritus celestiales-** \- explicó el mago

 **-Pero si de eso se trata yo lo podría hacerlo mejor-** replicó la albina

 **-Oigan ustedes ya me harte de esta estúpida discusión quieren terminar esto ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo-** dijo Lucy harta de escucharlos aunque ella no era de las que perdía la paciencia tan fácilmente pero ahora era diferente

 **-Y a ti quien te metió-** respondió Lisanna

 **-No necesito permiso de nadie para decir lo que se me dé la gana, tienes algún problema con eso-** dijo la maga celestial con cara de me vale un huevo lo que digas

 **-Si lo tengo, estorbas en este momento así que mejor cállate-** dijo la albina

 **-En fin me voy adelantando cuando terminen con su pelea me alcanzan-** dijo Lucy despidiéndose de todos, ignorando lo que Lisanna le había dicho causando que esta se enojara de sobremanera

 **Lucy** pensó Wendy nunca había escuchado a la maga celestial hablar de esa manera tan fría y se dio cuenta de que nadie la había escuchado ya que hasta Levy estaba sorprendida. Ahora Lucy si empezaba a dar un poquito de miedo, pero seguía siendo Lucy o eso querían creer

 **-Quien se ha creído ella para irse así nomás-** pregunto la albina

 **-Soy Lucy Heartfilia y hago lo que se me da la gana-** respondió Lucy a lo lejos lo que dejó a todos más estupefactos. Esa mujer que iba ahí no era Lucy, no ella no era Lucy o quizás era una jugada de sus mentes. Cana escuchó y vio todo lo ocurrido.

 **-Chicos esa mujer si es Lucy, ella es nuestra Lucy sé que no lo pueden creer pero es la verdad y espero que se vayan acostumbrando aunque yo no lo pude hacer en la semana que pase con ella creo que no será más difícil después de haber conocido a la Lucy-buena-** dijo Cana reincorporándose

 **-Pero….pero Lu-chan no pudo haber cambiado tanto-** dijo Levy al borde de las lágrimas

 **-Sé que es difícil Levy pero esta es la realidad estamos perdiendo a la Lucy-buena-**

 **-No puede ser-** dijeron todos

 **-De que se asustan-** pregunto Lisanna

 **-Chicos es mejor que se vayan-** dijo Freed interrumpiendo

Natsu, Wendy y el equipo Exceed se fueron para pelear contra hades.

 **Se supone que la que debería estar enojada soy yo no ella, lo que no entiendo es porque tiene esa mirada de odio hacia a mí, no sé qué le hice pero no creo que me llegue a importar** iba pensando Lucy

 **Esa mujer que va ahí es Lucy, mi Lucy no lo puedo creer que hemos hecho esto es por nuestra culpa, por nuestra culpa ella cambio, maldición** pensó Natsu al ver a la rubia al frente de él

Luego de unos cinco minutos los chicos pudieron alcanzar a la maga celestial. Aún no creían que esa era Lucy su Lucy es que en la manera en la que le hablo a Lisanna, la Lucy que ellos conocen nunca lo hubiera hecho no de esa manera tan ruda, seria, fría y sin importancia. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada de cierta manera no sabían qué decir o hacer así que decidieron caminar en silencio y eso para Lucy fue el paraíso, puesto que no se sintió incómoda.

Llegaron al barco de Grimore Heart cerca de la playa donde se encontraron con Gray y Erza. Los nombrados se quedaron de a seis cuando vieron a la maga celestial se esperaban todo menos que ella fuera a venir, incluso se habían preparado para pelear todos al frente sin importarles si sus espaldas estaban al descubierto, es que ya tenían todo planeado pero Lucy estaba ahí enfrente de ellos con la mirada más gélida del planeta, ella estaba ahí callada sin decir ni pío haciendo que sus planes se fueran a la basura.

 **-Etto…. Freed-kun nos dividió en dos grupos uno de ataque y el otro de defensa, ellos se quedaron para cuidar a los heridos y decidió que lo mejor era que Lucy-san viniera con nosotros-** dijo Wendy viendo a todos

 **-También dijo que Lucy era la mejor para esto ya que en esta pelea se necesita cubrir todos los espacios, cosa que con Lisanna no se puede-** dijo Charles sin piedad y es que en verdad tenía razón

 **-Bueno por mi está bien-** dijo Titania

 **-Yo digo lo mismo-** agregó Gray

En ese momento el maestro Hades se asomó por el barandal del barco

 **-Vaya, vaya los mocosos de Makarov lograron vencer a los 7 familiares de purgatorio incluso lograron vencer a Ultier su líder y a Bluenote me sorprenden mocosos vaya que sí, pero ni crean que conmigo será igual, yo soy el fundador de Grimore Heart, vengan hijos de Makarov** \- se burlaba Hades

 **-Porque no vienes tu o es que acaso nos tienes miedo-** gritó Natsu pero lo que Natsu quería era que bajara del barco porque si comenzaba a volar se iba a marear con siempre le pasa con los transportes


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: El Miedo te Hace Fuerte

Natsu les dio un plan a los Exceed, el cual consistía en evitar que el barco empezara a volar. Los tres Exceed se fueron dejando a los magos con la única misión de patearle el trasero a Hades pero tenía un inconveniente no sabían si Lucy está bien para pelear contra Hades.

 **Luce espero que puedas trabajar con los chicos y que las diferencias que nos separan no sean un problema no quiero que nada malo te pase Luce** pensaba Happy mientras se alejaba junto a Charles  & Lily

 **-Etto… Lucy-san estás segura de pelear-**

 **-Ehhhh a qué viene eso Wendy-**

 **-Bueno, como hace mucho que no formamos equipo todos pensé que te sentirias incomoda-**

 **-No es el momento para sentirse incomoda Wendy, es momento de pelear además quiero ser una de las personas que le patee el trasero a ese bastardo-** dijo Lucy con una aura asesina

 **-Lucy-san estas segura-** pregunto Wendy algo asustada

 **-No tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una manera de llegar hasta donde está Hades-**

 **-Eso déjenmelo a mí-** dijo Gray haciendo una escaleras de hielo que conectaban la playa con el barco.

Los magos empezaron a subir en ese momento Natsu dijo….

 **-Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos-** todos se le quedaron viendo pero más Lucy, todos sabían a qué se refería pero nadie dijo lo contrario.

Los magos llegaron hasta encontrarse a Hades sentado en son de burla pero ellos no lo dudaron y lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían. Gray con su excalibur de hielo, Erza con la armadura de Alas Negras, Lucy invoco a Capricorn a pesar de que aún no habían hecho el contrato él, él le estaba ayudando, Wendy les estaba dando apoyo a Erza y Gray con su magia Vernies, Natsu un golpe del dragón de fuego. Los hijos de Makarov atacaron sin piedad más sin embargo no le hicieron un solo rasguño a Hades. Lucy invoco a Escorpio mientras que Wendy se preparaba para hacer el Tenryu no Hoko, Lucy vio eso y le dijo a Escorpio que cuando Wendy lanzara su ataque y lo fusionaran como lo había hecho con Taurus a lo que su amigo solo asintió y así lo hizo, los demás veían como los dos ataques se unían en uno solo, Natsu aprovecho esto para ser catapultado poder golpear a Hades. Erza y Gray vieron el crecimiento de Lucy y se dieron cuenta de que ellos no estuvieron ahí para verla crecer para crecer juntos. Hades recibió todos los ataques pero él estaba intacto, los muchachos habían atacado pero sus ataques no habían surtido el efecto que ellos esperaban. Hades ataca a Wendy haciéndola desaparecer según él pero Horologium uno de los espíritus de Lucy la había salvado porque de no ser así la pequeña dragon Slayer ya estuviera muerta.

Hades empezó a darle una paliza al Equipo más Fuerte de Fairy Tail y ellos no podían hacer nada ya que las peleas contra los 7 familiares del purgatorio y la caída del árbol sagrado los habían dejado sin nada de magia, cuando pensaron que todo había acabado en medio del barco cayó un gran relámpago del cual apareció Laxus, el nieto del Master Makarov. Laxus se les unió a la pelea sin pensar si ganaban o no pero al ver como estaba los chicos supo que las cosas no estaban bien, esto era ganar sí o sí y no había marcha atrás pero Hades era demasiado fuerte aun para Laxus, así que el dragón Slayer del rayo decidió pasarle todo su poder a Natsu y de esta fusión de poderes crearon al Dragón Slayer de Fuego Electrificado. El poder era enorme tal cual y como pasó cuando Natsu se comió el Etherion en la torre del paraíso ahora sí podría patearle el trasero a ese bastardo que decidió tomar como enemigo a Fairy Tail.

Natsu atacó a Hades con rugido del dragón de fuego electrificado, todos pensaron que había funcionado pero Hades se levantó como si nada lo hubiese golpeado. Todos estaban en shock pero lo peor era que Natsu había utilizado toda su magia en ese ataque, Natsu estaba cerca del precipicio que se había abierto en el barco a causa de la pelea. El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a caer pero cuando creyó que nadie lo iba ayudar sintió como alguien tomaba su mano.

En ese instante pensó que era Erza o Gray o quizás Wendy pero cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que era Lucy quien sostenía su mano era Lucy quien evitó que el cayera desde tan alto, ella lo salvo. Natsu pensó que quizás ella ya los había perdonado pero todas esas ideas se borraron de su mente cuando vio la mirada de Lucy. Las esperanzas de Natsu desaparecieron por completo, Lucy ayudó a Natsu a subir todos miraron atentamente a Lucy pero ella no dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Erza vio a su amiga a la que considera su hermana pequeña pero no soporto verla más a los ojos ya que su amiga no reflejaba nada solo un gran vacío donde no puedes encontrar la luz y no hay salida, pero las burlas de Hades hicieron que todos volvieran a la batalla ya no sabían qué hacer. Hades saco monstruos de los escombros del lugar.

En el campamento

 **-Porque no fui yo con los chicos-** decía Lisanna

 **-Ya te lo explicamos Lisanna, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien-** respondió Freed

 **-Pero si ella ni siquiera a trabajo con los chicos y yo sí-** volvió a decir la albina

 **-Te recuerdo que Lucy era compañera de los chicos antes-**

 **-Y eso que ya llevan un mes sin trabajar juntos, no crees que eso traiga consecuencias-**

 **-No lo creo, Lucy se acomoda de acuerdo a la situación-**

 **-Eso es cierto la Reina del Cosplay es buena peleando-** dijo esta Bickslow recordando la única que vez que se había enfrentado a Lucy y sabía que en ese entonces no tenía mucha experiencia pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado

Lisanna estaba harta de oír lo buena que era Lucy peleando, ella quería probar esa fuerza a ver si era verdad o solo simples halagos de los chicos. Solo para hacer importante a la maga celestial. Freed y Levy estaban preparando las runas cuando de repente aparecieron Rustyrose y Hikaru.

Rustyrose atacó a Freed y Bickslow, Hikaru atacó a Lisanna, Cana y Levi.

 **-Vaya por lo menos no voy a tener que luchar contra la rubia entremetida otra vez porque de ser así estaría en desventaja-** dijo Hikaru viendo a las chicas con cara de pervertido

 **-Rubia…rubia con rubia te refieres a Lucy-** dijo Cana

 **-La verdad no sé cuál sea su nombre y no me importa lo único que quiero es vengarme de ella por humillarme por derrotarme-**

 **-Ja si fue Lucy quien te derroto no serás problema para nosotras-** dijo Lisanna

 **-Lisanna yo que tu no menospreciaría la fuerza de Lu-chan-** dijo Levy esta vez enojada con la albina por cómo se refería a su mejor amiga

 **-Yo opino lo mismo, Lucy cuando se enoja da miedo-** agregó Cana recordando una vez que Lucy se enojó porque ella se desconcentró en medio del entrenamiento desde esa vez prometió no hacer enojar a su amiga

 **-Basta de estúpidas charlas cuando acabe con ustedes buscaré a la estúpida rubia esa y la mataré ahora que se encuentra sin magia será más fácil-** dijo Hikaru

Hikaru empezó en ataque Lisanna uso su Take Over pero los ataques físicos no le hacían daño a ese sujeto, Cana utilizó sus cartas pero no le hacían nada y qué decir de Levy ella usó su magia para lanzar fuego, aire, tierra, hierro pero nada. Ahora las tres magas se preguntaban cómo era que Lucy lo había derrotado anteriormente pero nada, minutos más tarde todas estaban cansadas de pelear y aún no habían encontrado la manera de derrotar a Hikaru que acaso era indestructible. No sabían qué hacer hasta que a Levy se le ocurrió algo le dijo a Lisanna que usara su Take Over de ave, a Cana que lanzará una carta de viento y ella escribió Water en el aire unieron sus poderes y lograron formar una tornado de agua que golpeó de lleno a Hikaru y ya que él era de algodón absorbió toda el agua dejándolo noqueado por completo.

Las chicas derrotaron a Hikaru mientras que los chicos le dieron una paliza a Rustyrose con la ayuda de Elfman que había despertado.

 **-No pensé que fuera así de fuerte-** se quejó Lisanna

 **-Ni yo-** agregó Levy cansada pero feliz de haber podido proteger a Gajeel por primera vez

 **-Por lo que vimos Lucy si sabe lo que hace, ya me imagino quien le ayudó-** dijo Cana con algo de miedo y enojo

 **-A….Aquarius-** dijo Levy tartamudeando

 **-Porque todos le tiene miedo a Aquarius-** pregunto Lisanna ingenuamente

 **-Bueno como te lo digo ahhh ya se Aquarius es una sirena bruja que ataca tanto aliados con enemigos en una ola gigante de 10 pies-** dijo Cana viendo como lo cara de Lisanna cambiaba de confusión a una de miedo disfrutando la cara de su amiga

 **-Lu-chan siempre busca la manera más fácil de resolver las cosas para así no molestar a Aquarius pero por lo que veo hoy si tuvo algunos problemas, jaaaa me pregunto cómo es que Lu-chan ha sobrevivido a esos ataques-** suspiraba Levy

 **-Yo me hago la misma pregunta-** agrego Cana imaginando las incontables de veces que Lucy había sido golpeada por esas olas monstruosas

 **-Así que por eso todos se asustan cuando dicen Aquarius, que tonto porque Lucy no hace nada para que Aquarius no haga eso se supone que ella es su propietaria no debería de ser más estricta-** gruño Lisanna

Levy y Cana voltearon a ver a Lisanna se notaba que ella no conocía a Lucy en lo absoluto. Las dos magas le explicaron a la albina lo que para Lucy significaban los espíritus celestiales. Le dijeron todo acerca de Lucy, le explicaron que para Lucy los espíritus no son escudos con los cuales te vas a proteger no para ella, ellos son sus amigos su familia y por eso a Lucy no le gustaba que los espíritus le llamaran propietaria ella prefería que la llamaran amiga. Lisanna escucho todo atentamente quería sacar algo de ahí para usarlo contra Lucy para provocar una pelea entre ella y la maga celestial en definitiva Lisanna quería saber si Lucy era fuerte o no y qué mejor manera que hacer enojar dándole en donde más le duele sus espíritus y no solo es Lisanna quería investigar las habilidades de Lucy así que aprovechando que Levy y Cana estaban hablando decidió preguntar más. Pero cuando Lisanna preguntó acerca del pasado de Lucy, Cana y Levy no respondieron.

 **-Yo pienso que ese es un vínculo entre Lu-chan y Aquarius-** termino de decir Levy

 **-Chicas ustedes no saben nada del pasado de Lucy-** pregunto la albina

 **-La verdad es que Lu-chan prefiere no hablar de eso, nadie sabe por qué-**

 **-Es cierto siempre que hacían una presentación en el gremio y querían decir su nombre completo siempre interrumpió-** agregó Cana

 **-Pero hoy ella dijo su nombre completo-** recordó Levy

 **-Cierto-** dijo Cana confundida sabía que a su amiga no le gusta eso.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de Lucy con toda la atención de Lisanna. Pero más no sabía Lisanna que es información no le serviría de nada ya que la maga estelar había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

 **-Alguna de ustedes saben algo acerca de los padres de Lucy-** pregunto Lisanna

 **-Bueno sabemos que su padre se llama Jude Heartfilia porque el mando a Phantom Lord a atacarnos para llevarse a Lu-chan de regreso pero de su madre ella jamás ha hablado-** respondió Levy

 **-Porque acaso no les tiene confianza-**

 **-No es eso Lisanna lo que pasa es que una vez le preguntamos a Lucy acerca de su familia y no nos pudo responder, ya que ella empezó a temblar y salió corriendo del gremio y desde entonces decidimos no volver a preguntarle-** agregó Cana no quería revelar que la madre de Lucy estaba muerta creyó que aún no era el momento adecuado además primero le tenía que decir era al Master.

 **-Ya veo-** fue lo único que dijo Lisanna

Las chicas fueron a revisar a los heridos y cambiarles las vendas, ahora solos les tocaba esperar para ver cómo era el final de la batalla que se estaba librando.

En La Pelea

Todos empezaron a temblar del miedo, todos tenían miedo incluso ya habían perdido las esperanzas, ellos iban a morir a manos de Hades cuando Natsu vio tal cosa recordó las palabras que le dijo Gildarts

 _ **EL MIEDO NO ESTA MAL, TE SIRVE PARA CONOCER TU DEBILIDAD Y UNA VEZ QUE CONOZCAS TU DEBILIDAD, LA PUEDES UTILIZAR PARA VOLVERTE MÁS FUERTE.**_

Natsu se levantó y les dijo a los chicos esas mismas palabras las cuales todos entendieron y sabían que era hora de volverse más fuerte que antes, no por ellos sino por los amigos que resultaron heridos por el maestro, por el gremio y por los que están luchando ahora junto a cada uno de ellos por eso ese miedo lo volverían una fuerza. Todos se levantaron pero en ese momento Hades empezó a disparar los chicos comenzaron a correr pero Natsu se cayó en ese instante Lucy y Wendy compartieron miradas Wendy entendió lo que Lucy le dijo con la mirada cada una tomó una mano de Natsu y lo lanzaron hacia adelante. Lucy y Wendy cayeron dando un gran impacto contra el suelo Wendy estaba bien pero Lucy no a Lucy se le había incrustado un pedazo de madera al costado derecho pero ella no hizo nada solo se lo saco y busco la manera de detener la hemorragia. Erza y Gray vieron lo que las chicas había hecho y ellos ayudaron a Natsu para que pudiera llegar hasta Hades y le pudiera dar un puño del dragón de fuego electrificado.

En una parte del barco el equipo Exceed encontraron un corazón, ellos encontraron el corazón de Grimore Heart buscaron la manera de destruirlo hasta que lo lograron más sin embargo ellos no sabían qué ocurría y sin saber habían ayudado a los chicos ya que ese corazón le daba toda la fuerza a Hades. El gremio oscuro Grimore Heart había caído a manos de Fairy Tail. La pelea terminó dejando como vencedores a Fairy Tail.

Lucy no había dicho nada acerca de su herida puesto que Capricorn estaba ahí. Lucy le pidió al espíritu que le prestara su saco con la mentira de que se le había roto su ropa y el espíritu no pregunto nada solo se lo dio, en unos dos movimientos Lucy se lo puso. Ella no quería decir nada porque Capricorn se iba a preocupar y él necesitaba ir al mundo celestial y reponer sus fuerzas. Lucy le pidió amablemente a Capricorn que regresara al mundo celestial y les dijera a todos que habían ganado. Lucy no quería mentir pero esa era la única manera de su amigo se quedara en su mundo y retomara todas sus fuerzas.

Todos se dirigían hacia el campamento cansados, heridos, sin magia pero con la dicha de saber que salvaron a su familia de la garras de la muerte. Ya habían llegado al campamento, cuando todos los vieron llegar empezaron a gritar de la alegría, todos los que estaban inconscientes ahora estaban despierto, todos querían festejar su victoria pero en el instante en que todos dieron la vuelta se escuchó un fuerte golpe ese golpe era de cuando una persona se cae. Todos voltearon a ver y quien había caído al suelo era Lucy la maga celestial.

 **-Lucyyyyy-** grito Cana horrorizada

 **-Lu-chan, Lu-chan-** no paraba de decir Levy

No había respuesta la respiración de Lucy era agitada, con dificultad Lucy logró ponerse de rodillas todos estaban en shock pero el shock fue más fuerte cuando Lucy se quitó el saco que le había dado Capricorn y todos pudieron ver la camisa blanca de Lucy bañada en sangre. Mirajane no aguanto más y se acercó con desesperación a Lucy

 **-Lu… Lucy-san-** dijo la mayor de los Strauss

 **-No te preocupes Mira-san solo es una pequeña herida-** respondió la maga cayendo desmayada, había perdido mucha sangre

 **LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…** se escucharon los gritos de todos


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Sietes Años Pasaron

Lucyyyyyy fu el grito que se escuchó

Lucy se había desmayado nadie sabía qué hacer estaban preocupados, angustiados tenían miedo de perder a la maga celestial, no ahí no así. Wendy ya había curado a Lucy pero no del todo ya que se estaban quedando sin magia, todos estaban ansiosos por que la maga despertara. El equipo que había peleado contra Hades se pregunta cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que su compañera estaba herida. Pero Erza recordó que Lucy le había pedido el saco a Capricorn con la mentira de que su ropa se había estropeado.

 **Luce, Luce despierta despierta por favor, no me gusta verte así no quiero no lo acepto por favor Luce despierta no te quiero perder si tú te vas quien me va a proteger, quien me va acariciar cuando me duerma, quien se va a preocupar por mí, sé que te hemos hecho daño Luce pero yo no quería, por favor despierta aun quiero decirte muchas cosas Luce por favor, por favor despierta** rogaba Happy en su mente pero con lágrimas a punto de salir. Él solo quería ver a su Luce despierta

 **Lucy tu no nos puedes dejar tienes que aguantar y levantarte, hermanita tienes que quedarte con nosotros, yo se que tu eres fuerte y que no te vas a dejar vencer con algo tan simple** pensaba Erza

 **Lucy perdón perdón mil veces perdón, no queremos que te vayas no queremos perderte así que por lo que más quieras despierta pronto** gritaba mentalmente Gray rogando por su amiga

 **Mi Lucy tu eres fuerte, tú te vas a levantar, tú no te dejaras vencer eres una luchadora y todos lo sabemos, no te vas a ir no nos vas a dejar porque aunque se falte a mi promesa tu no lo harás tu si te quedaras aunque lejos de nosotros pero estarás aquí tu si cumplirás por favor aguanta** decía Natsu en sus pensamientos recordando que olvidó su promesa

Todos estaban pensando lo peor pero sabían que Lucy era fuerte. Cana se sentía culpable, ansiosa de ver a Lucy despierta de ver su mirada gélida aunque sea eso pero la quería ver despierta. Levy estaba desesperada su mejor amiga estaba herida, Levy solo podía recordar las sonrisas que su mejor amiga dedicaba cuando ella le recomendaba algún libro.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y la maga celestial seguía en un profundo sueño, en ese momento el maestro aprovechó para preguntarle a Cana que era lo que había averiguado acerca del porqué Lucy estaba cambiando tan de repente.

 **-Cana que fue lo que Lucy te dijo durante la semana que pasaron juntas-** pregunto Makarov

Tal pregunta atrajo la atención de todos los presentes sacándolos de sus lamentaciones. Laxus no sabía de qué estaban hablando así que decidió prestar atención quizás sea algo de suma importancia. Nadie dijo nada solo esperaban la respuesta de Cana

 **-Bueno… no creo que sea el momento adecuado-** dijo la maga de las cartas

 **-Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos ahorita porque cuando ella despierte no vamos a poder hablar-** le respondió el Master

 **-Bueno que creo que tiene razón Máster pero la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar, el solo hecho de recordar lo que me dijo me dan escalofríos-**

 **-Empieza por lo primero que ella te dijo, no tengas miedo todos los aquí presentes necesitamos saber qué está pasando con ella, hasta Loki está preocupado-** dijo el Master tocándose la sien

 **-Lo que Lucy dijo que era hora de que todos conozcan una parte que ella creía muerta pero que hace poco ella descubrió que seguía viva. Ella me dijo que ya se había hartado de ser amable, tierna, amigable porque se dio cuenta de que esa parte de ella nadie la valoraba-** dijo la Cana mirando hacia el suelo

 **-Con una parte que ella creía muerta a que te refieres-** pregunto Erza sin entender

 **-Por lo poco que ella me contó Lucy así como, Lucy puede llegar a ser tierna puede llegar a ser más fría que el hielo y esa manera de ser nació el día en que la madre de Lucy murió hace siete años atrás, Lucy no sabía cómo sobrellevar el dolor de la muerte de su madre, estaba sola, tan sola que el solo ver un retrato de su madre le dolía al punto que Lucy comenzó a romper las fotos de su madre, ella no quería ver nada que le recordase que su madre ya no estaba con ella, Lucy odio verse en los espejos por sabía que ella era el reflejo de su madre, Lucy dijo que odia es parte de ella porque en ese tiempo se cerró al mundo, encerró sus sentimientos de todo y de todos, incluso se cerró a no escuchar a Aquarius, este es el motivo del mal humor que Aquarius tiene ya que ella habló con Lucy para evitar que Lucy se convirtiera en lo que vemos ahora, para evitar que Lucy vuelva a cerrar a ellos, pero fue en vano Lucy ya había tomado esa decisión porque quería evitar volver a sufrir, volver a sentirse sola, abandonada, traicionada para que así nadie vuelva a jugar con sus sentimientos para volverse más fuerte-**

 **-Cana viste algún indicio de que todavía estemos a tiempo de evitar que Lucy cambie por completo-** preguntó Gray

Todos miraron atentos a Cana pero alguien los interrumpió…

 **-Lo lamento pero es imposible-** respondió Aquarius

Todos quedaron estupefactos viendo a la sirena, no sabían qué es lo que ella hacía ahí y mucho menos que había escuchado la conversación del gremio

 **-A…Aquarius q-qué haces aquí-** dijo Cana asustada, pero es que en realidad todos estaban asustados todos ya conocían el temperamento de la sirena y por lo que sabían ese mal humor había empeorado mucho y que estuviera ahí significa que quería algo y no sabían si era bueno o malo.

 **-Loki me dijo que su Master quería hablar conmigo acerca de la mocosa y por buena o mala suerte las llaves están cerca de ustedes y todos pudimos escuchar su conversación y pues se me ocurrió venir a ver cómo seguía la mocosa y decirles que ella no va a volver a ser la misma que todos ustedes conocieron, la verdad no me agrada la idea pero todos sabemos que esa mocosa es testaruda y no va a cambiar de idea-** dijo la sirena viendo a Lucy

 **-Muy testaruda-** dijeron todos al unísono

 **-Aquarius, tú sabes cómo fue que Lucy se volvió una persona amable-** preguntó el Master

 **-Si se ella, pero créeme que a pesar que solo tenía 10 años fue difícil hacerla cambiar desde pequeña es muy terca-**

 **-Ahhh desde pequeña-** dijo Happy con cara de miedo

 **-Si, fue un momento muy difícil pero lo logre diciéndole que si seguía así le iba a patear el trasero y no iba a verla durante mucho tiempo. La mocosa se volvió amable cuando Cáncer y yo le hicimos ver sus errores, a pesar de que nosotros la habíamos visto sufrir como nunca tuvimos que hacernos los fuertes con ella para que dejara de ser esa persona odiosa, rencorosa pero sobre todo fría y solitaria-**

Todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la nuca, nunca se imaginaron que Aquarius había usado ese método y que le había funcionado aunque viéndolo desde ese punto Lucy estaba sola su única compañía era la sirena todo tenía lógica.

 **-Pero ahora ese método ya no funciona y creo que hasta este punto nada va a funcionar, el daño que le hicieron a la mocosa fue demasiado grande y digo que fue demasiado grande porque ella ya había dicho que no quería volver a ser solitaria y de buenas a primeras que ella cambie ahhh la verdad no sé qué hago hablando con ustedes porque créanme que tengo unas enormes ganas de mandarlos a volar a todos ustedes porque por alguno de ustedes ella esta asi y les aseguro que nadie la queria ver asi jamas, eso me incluye a mi odio esa parte de ella así como ella la odia pero no puedo hacer nada ya que lo está usando para protegerse otra cosa no lo hagan enojar ese sería su peor error pero mejor me voy no quiero perder la poca paciencia que me queda-** dijo la sirena desapareciendo.

Lucy despertó y vio a todos muy preocupados y pensativos, más sin embargo no le tomo importancia se levantó sigilosamente y se fue al río que estaba cerca del campamento quería tomar un baño rápido. Wendy volteo a ver si Lucy estaba dormida más fue la sorpresa cuando no vio a la maga celestial dormida, todos entraron en pánico el Master los calmó a todos les pidió que se tranquilizaran pero nadie podía hacerlo a excepción de Lisanna que estaba de lo más tranquila, a Lisanna se le hizo un poco dramático lo que Cana les contó sobre Lucy.

 **-Ella se puede cuidar sola no-** dijo Lisanna

 **-Si pero Lucy-san está herida-** dijo Juvia

Todo era un alboroto porque la maga celestial no estaba pero más fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Lucy caminar de lo más relajada y lentamente posible como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer la serenidad de Lucy luego de haberse desmayado por perder mucha sangre. En serio esa maga les había sacado un susto de los mil demonios.

 **-LUUUUCY-SAN-** gritó Wendy corriendo a abrazar a la maga celestial. Lucy se sorprendió por la acción de la pequeña dragon Slayer pero más sin embargo aceptó el abrazo que esta le brindaba. Los chicos solo vieron como Lucy abrazaba a Wendy sin duda alguna todavía existía una parte dulce de Lucy. Quizás puedan recuperar a la maga aunque Aquarius haya dicho que era imposible, ellos no perderían la esperanza.

 **-Gracias por salvarme Lucy-san-** dijo Wendy

 **-Las gracias se las debes a Horologium no a mi yo no hice nada Wendy-**

 **-Pero si tu no hubieras estado ahí yo ya estaría muerta-**

 **-Esta bien Wendy de nada, por cierto gracias por curarme-**

 **-De nada Lucy-san me alegra verte despierta, todos estábamos preocupados por ti-**

 **-Ya estoy bien no tienen de qué preocuparse-** dijo Lucy en ese momento Cana se acercó y le dijo

 **-Lucy, yo…yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice-** dijo Cana sin mirar a Lucy a la cara se sentía culpable de haber abandonado a su amiga.

 **-De qué estás hablando-** respondió Lucy de forma seria y fría

 **-Por lo que te hice durante el ataque a la isla, actué de forma estúpida te deje dormida y me fui dejándote sola-**

 **-No te preocupes por esas cosas solo fue una broma entre compañeras de equipo-** dijo Lucy buscando sus llaves

 **-Como puedes decir eso Lucy-**

 **-Ya te dije no importa solo fue una broma-** dijo Lucy poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Cana

Lisanna vio eso pero no le tomo importancia, ahora ella sabía todo acerca de Lucy según ella pero lo que no sabía era que ni ella ni nadie conocían exactamente a Lucy y de eso se darían cuenta más tarde.

 **-Si tú dices eso te creo Lucy pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable te abandone a tu suerte mientras estábamos en medio de un ataque también tengo otra cosa que decirte le voy a decir la verdad aunque no me haya convertido en una maga de clase S creo que eso será lo mejor y así ya no sentiré esta carga que me ha estado matando durante todo este tiempo-** agregó Cana

 **-Si esa es tu decisión Cana ten por seguro que te voy a apoyar y deja de culparte entendido-** replicó la maga estelar

Cana ya había tomado su decisión y hablaría con ese hombre. Lucy la acompañó para darle valor a su amiga, Cana al principio titubeó pero luego recordó todo lo que Lucy había hecho por ella, Lucy le perdonó que la haya abandonado, le ayudó a entrenar, a pasar la primera prueba del examen, a encontrar la tumba de la primera y no solo eso ahora le está dando el valor para poder decir lo que siempre se guardó, en definitiva si lo haría, no iba a defraudar a Lucy y mucho menos a ella misma, porque ella no es una cobarde.

Lucy le hablo a Gildarts diciéndole que Cana tenía algo importante que decir y así la maga de las cartas pudo decir al mejor mago de Fairy Tail que ella era su hija, si su hija. De la cual él no sabía que existía a pesar de todo el sentimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Gildarts fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar, él tenía una hija a la cual nunca le pudo dar su amor, a la cual vio crecer cerca de él pero sin saber que esa pequeña que se encontró en la entrada del gremio era fruto de su único matrimonio, que era hija de la única mujer que él había amado durante toda su vida. Gildarts lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hija a su pequeña Cana y de ahora en adelante jamas la dejaria sola, desde ese instante le daría todo él amor que no le pudo dar durante todo este tiempo.

Lucy había escuchado todo lo que Cana y Gildarts estaban diciendo y el verlos felices le hizo pensar en su padre, pensó que desde lo que pasó en Acalypha no lo había visto, pensó que quizás ya era el momento de olvidar el pasado y perdonar a su padre de todo y hacer las paces, vivir sin rencores, recuperar el tiempo perdido disfrutar de que aún tiene a su padre vivo. Sí eso haría después de volver de Tenroujima iría a ver a su padre.

Todo la tranquilidad que había en la isla se fue al carajo porque en el momento donde estaban disfrutando de la isla se escuchó un rugido los magos normales no supieron diferenciaron pero los dragón Slayer se dieron cuenta de que ese era un rugido de dragón. Si de dragón que quería decir que los dragones no estaban extintos ellos aún vivían y quizás ahora podría saber donde estaban Metalicana, Igneel y Grandinee. Todos los magos se reunieron en un punto del campamento esperando a que el nuevo enemigo llegara para así poder pelear como siempre lo han hecho pero estaba vez fue diferente ya que no se estaban enfrentado a un enemigo humano, no señores ahora su enemigo era el dios dragón del apocalipsis Acnologia. Mas sin embargo los magos no tenían miedo ya que tenían a tres dragones Slayer de la primera generación y a uno de la segunda, pero el Master Makarov les ordenó a sus hijos que huyeran que se salvaran que vivieran y disfrutaran de la vida que les espera. Porque él se dio cuenta de que no iban a poder hacerle un rasguño a ese monstruo, el Master les gritó a sus hijos cosa que nunca había hecho les dijo que nadie se muere por llorar nadie se muere de tristeza y que además ellos eran miembros de Fairy Tail el gremio más loco de todo el continente de Fiore. Los hijos de Makarov Dreyar empezaron a correr con lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, hasta los más fuertes lloraban Erza, Laxus, Gildarts pero no querían ver a su padre morir.

El Master Makarov uso la furia del gigante para retener a Acnologia pero no era fácil se resignó a morir pero lo haría con mucho orgullo porque por primera vez se estaba comportando como un padre para sus apreciados mocosos pero con lo que no contaba era que los tercos de sus hijos volvieran para salvar a su padre y pelear contra el monstruo que decidió desafiar a las hadas. Los magos atacaron con todo lo que tenían pero nada, ellos ya estaban perdiendo las esperanzas pero escucharon una voz esa voz era la voz de Mavis Vermillion pidiéndoles que no se dieran por vencidos que le demostraran a ese monstruo la fuerza de los lazos de Fairy Tail. Todos se levantaron y se tomaron de las manos formando un círculo, mientras que Acnologia se preparaba para lanzarles un rugido del dragón. Su rugido hizo desaparecer la isla pero lo que en verdad había pasado era que los magos habían despertado unos de los tres hechizos de Fairy Tail, si ellos habían despertado la Esfera Fairy. De esta manera los magos se salvaron gracias a sus lazos de amistad y amor, gracias a los lazos de las hadas pero a pesar de esto los magos quedaron congelados durante siete años, donde todo el mundo los creía muertos, donde todos habían sufrido su desaparición, donde todo el mundo los extrañaba, muchos perdieron la felicidad junto con la desaparición de sus amigos algunos aún tenían la esperanza de encontrarlos pero aún no sabían en dónde pero aun así seguían creyendo en sus nakamas.

Siete Años Después

Siete años pasaron desde que se escuchó que Tenroujima había sido destruida por Acnologia, el gremio más ruidoso de Magnolia bueno ellos seguían siendo Fairy Tail pero ahora menos ruidoso. Todos habían cambiado Alzack y Bisca se habían casado y ahora tenían una hija llamada Asuka. Romeo ya era miembro del gremio. Macao era el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail y bueno todos los magos hacían de las suyas como siempre pero todos sabían que no era igual nada era igual pero trataban de vivir sus vidas al máximo para no decepcionar a sus amigos.

Los magos que estaban en el gremio se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron al bombardero Cristina volar por los cielos y ver a Ichiya caer estrellándose en el suelo. Nadie sabía qué hacían los de Blue Pegasus ahí. Ichiya les informo que habían encontrado partículas de eternano cerca de donde desapareció Tenroujima. Esa noticia les cayó como bomba a todos eso quería decir que había posibilidades de que sus amigos estuvieran con vida de que ellos van a poder regresar a casa de nuevo que los van a volver a ver. Sin dudarlo Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy se embarcaron para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

El barco salió del puerto de Hargeon hacia el lugar donde estaba Tenroujima y con suerte regresaría con muchas alegrías. Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien los asustó y esa era una mujer que caminaba sobre el agua, esa mujer era Mavis la primera maestra del gremio pero nadie la conocía ella los condujo hacia un lugar vacío en medio del mar, donde de pronto salió Tenroujima en todo su esplendor. Todos los que estaban en el barco no lo podían creer, eso no podía ser verdad la isla estaba enfrente de ellos sus amigos estaban en esa isla. No aguantaron las ganas de llorar ahora tenían más esperanzas que antes.

Aceleraron a todo lo que pudieron y atracaron en la isla no esperaron y salieron corriendo en busca de sus amigos pero volvieron a ver a esa mujer y ella les estaba señalando el lugar donde estaban sus amigos dormidos y llenos de heridas, vendas pero a la mierda la vendas ellos estaban vivos señores vivos, vivos pero había un problema ellos seguían siendo jóvenes a pesar de que habían pasado siete años joder.

Los vieron ahí estaban Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Los Ranjinshus, Laxus, Gildarts, Cana, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Lily, Gajeel, Levy todos estaban ahí vivos. Luego de ver a los muchachos todos subieron al barco y regresaron al gremio, regresaron a casa.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Cambio de Actitud Repentina y La Discusión.

El equipo Tenroujima ya había llegado a su casa a Magnolia al gremio, todos estaban felices llorando por el gran milagro de ver a sus nakamas vivos, disfrutando de la fiesta de bienvenida que ellos les prepararon a la velocidad de la luz, no podían contener la felicidad que sentía ahora todos se sentían completos de algún modo. Todo volvía a la normalidad o eso creían pero la verdad era que aunque quisieran su maga estelar seguía con el semblante serio pero cambió un poco cuando cierta personita se acercó a ella….

 **-T… Tú eres Lucy-** pregunto una pequeña de cabellos verdes oscuros

 **-Si soy yo y tu quien eres-** pregunto Lucy tratando de sonar amable pero le resultaba un tanto difícil ya que el ser amable estaba quedando en el olvido

 **-Yo soy Asuka Connell, gusto en conocerla-** respondió la pequeña sonriendo

 **-Mucho gusto Asuka-**

 **-Es cierto que usted puede invocar a otras personas-**

 **-Si eso es cierto, yo puedo pedirle ayuda a mis amigos por medio de estas llaves-** dijo Lucy señalando su porta llaves

 **-Guaooo usted es impresionante me gustaría ser así de fuerte como usted es-** replicó la pequeña asombrada

 **-Dime Asuka que es lo que te han dicho de mi-** pregunto la maga estelar, todos los recién llegados se quedaron observando la pequeña conversación que Lucy y Asuka tenían

 **-Bueno lo que me dijeron fue de usted era muy fuerte y que tenía muchos muchos amigos y que le encanta sonreír y proteger a su familia, además algunos dicen que cuando se enoja puede llegar a dar mucho miedo pero eso no importa, todos dicen que usted es una gran persona que siempre ayuda a sus amigos y es una excelente maga a la cual todos aman-**

 **-Vaya veo que te han dicho muchas cosas de mí y ahora que me tienes enfrente que es lo que tú piensas-** preguntó Lucy curiosa y tratando de sonreírle a la pequeña

 **-Bueno…. Usted me parece una linda persona-** respondió la pequeña

 **-Gracias por eso y tú eres una niña muy linda-** \- dijo Lucy encantada esa pequeña le agradaba mucho - **-dime Asuka te gustaría conocer a uno de mis amigos celestiales-** todos se le quedaron viendo a Lucy como si a esta le hubieran salido tres cabezas

 **-En serio yo podría-** pregunto Asuka muy entusiasmada

 **-Claro que sí-** dicho esto Lucy sacó una de sus llaves

 **-Etto… cómo es que una persona cabe en esa llave tan pequeña-** dijo Asuka curiosa, Lucy se quedó callada en serio esa niña le estaba robando el corazón

 **-Primero hacemos que uno de ellos venga y luego te explico todo si-**

 **-Aye-** dicho esto Lucy dijo…

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

Virgo apareció haciendo su típica reverencia, Asuka estaba emocionada en serio una persona había salido de una llave. Lucy veía como a Asuka le brillaban los ojos.

 **-Me llamaba Hime-**

 **-Si, es que la pequeña Asuka quería conocerte-** dijo Lucy

 **-Hola Asuka, gusto en conocerte-** dijo Virgo saludando a la niña

 **-H… hola-** dijo está nerviosa

 **-No tengas miedo Asuka ella es igual a nosotros-** replicó Lucy

 **-De verdad-**

 **-Si de verdad si deseas puedes darle la mano o un abrazo-** dijo Lucy

Virgo se quedó viendo la conversación de Lucy y Asuka, Lucy no estaba actuando como una persona fría al contrario estaba siendo muy amable con la pequeña pero unos brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos eran los brazos de Asuka. Asuka la estaba abrazando.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la maga celestial, nadie podía creerlo Lucy estaba actuando como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás y todos estaban encantados no habían visto actuar así la maga desde hace mucho tiempo. Lucy le explico a Asuka acerca de donde vivían sus amigos la pequeña estaba fascinada pero todo se terminó cuando Alzack y Bisca llegaron a recoger a la pequeña, Lucy volvió a ser lo que es fría y seria.

 **-Vaya veo que te caen bien los niños Lucy-san, no sabía eso de ti-** dijo Mirajane acercándose a Lucy

 **-La verdad ni yo sé que me paso pero Asuka es una niña muy curiosa y me agrada mucho-** respondió Lucy

 **-Todos dicen que es imposible no quererla, ella es tan inocente y tierna-** agrego Mirajane

 **-Supongo que es verdad-** susurro Lucy

Mirajane dejó a Lucy sola en la barra todos volvieron a sus actividades como por ejemplo destruir una parte del gremio, emborracharse, gritar en fin todo lo que un mago de Fairy Tail suele hacer. Lucy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y es que seguía pensando en cómo Asuka logró cambiar su actitud y eso la sorprendió de sobremanera quizás fue porque era una niña o porque le recordó lo curiosa que ella era de pequeña pero el seguir pensando eso la llevo a eso fatídico día, así para no recordar decidió poner atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo pero eso provocaría una pequeña discusión entre ella y Lisanna. Nadie se había percatado de que Lucy los observaba cada uno seguía en su mundo. Sin pensarlo los ojos de Lucy se enfocaron en su antiguo equipo ellos estaban ahí disfrutando de estar otra vez en casa y junto a ellos estaba Lisanna, Lucy aun no lo entendía porque no sentía nada cuando veía a Lisanna, no sentía odio o rencor no sentía nada. Eso le causa gracia sin darse cuenta de su boca salió una risita que atrajo la vista de Lisanna.

 **-De que te ríes-** dijo la albina

Lucy volteo a ver a ambos lados para asegurar de que era a ella que le estaban hablando y así no cometer un error.

 **-Si a ti te estoy hablando-** replicó la albina

 **-Ohhh pensaba que no era conmigo ahh por cierto podrías volver a repetir la pregunta-** dijo Lucy como una mirada que congela todo

 **-Te pregunte qué porque te reías-**

 **-Me reía porque quería hay algún problema con eso-** respondió Lucy carente de sentimientos

 **-No te hagas que te vi cuando nos mirabas y te reías de nosotros-** dijo enojada la albina provocando a Lucy para una pelea

 **-No tengo porque decirte los motivos por los cuales me rio o no eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi-**

 **-No quieras evadir la pregunta-**

 **-No estoy evadiendo nada, solo que no veo necesario responder-** eso estaba empezando a molestar a Lucy

 **-Porque huyes ahhh acaso tienes miedo de reconocer que te estabas burlando de nosotros-** escupió Lisanna esto atrajo la atención de todos

 **-Déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que en verdad quieres-** dijo Lucy

 **-A qué te refieres-** pregunto lo albina

 **-No te hagas la tonta Lisanna sé que hay algo quieres y solo has venido con ese estúpido tema de que si me burlo o no para empezar con esta estupidez así escupe de una maldita vez o me largo y te quedas con la maldita duda tu elegís-** dijo Lucy ya harta

 **Lucyyyy** dijeron todos estaban conmocionados la palabra maldita no estaba en el vocabulario de la maga estelar. Hace unos minutos estaba siendo amable con Asuka y ahora ya no lo es más

 **-Tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme así-** dijo Lisanna con una vena surcando su frente de lo enojada que estaba por la contestación de Lucy

 **-Muy bien no preguntaras me largo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de escucharte-** dijo Lucy levantándose de su silla

 **-A donde crees que vas no hemos terminado de hablar-**

 **-Hablar o decir estupideces la verdad no sé qué es pero ya me canso, bye-** dijo la maga estelar pero a medio camino se detuvo al escuchar la palabra

 **-Cobarde-**

 **-Podrías volver a repetir lo que dijiste-** dijo Lucy mirando a Lisanna con una mirada que mataría a cualquier y que no solo la mataría sino que la haría cenizas si pudiera claro.

 **-Cobarde-** volvió a decir Lisanna

La tensión era demasiado grande que se podía cortar con el filo de una espada, nadie así nada ni decía nada, Erza ya se estaba preparando para meterse en medio de esas dos pero

 **-Te diré algo Lisanna yo podría ser cualquier cosa sí cualquier cosa una débil, una estúpida por confiar demasiado pero lo que no soy es una cobarde y eso jamás lo seré, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado cuando escupas tu veneno no te vayas a atorar tu misma con él, tu no me conoces para nada y es mejor que te quedes callada-** dijo Lucy

 **-Te equivocas Lucy porque si te conozco y muy bien-** replicó la menor de los Strauss

 **-Jajajajaja-**

 **-De que te ríes-** dijo Lisanna perdiendo la paciencia Lucy actuaba como si nada le afectara y si seguía así su plan no funcionaria

 **-Dices… dices que me conoces muy bien jajaja eso me da mucha risa sabes-** dijo Lucy tratando de controlar su risa

 **-Lucy-san que te pasa-** dijo esta vez Mirajane

 **-A mí no me pasa nada Mira-san solo que ella dice que me conoce cuando en realidad no sabe ni quien soy-** agrego Lucy demostrando su enojo

 **-Quien te ha dicho que no te conozco-** se defendió Lisanna

 **-Bueno si dices que lo sabes porque no me lo dices quiero que me digas algunas cosas que ni siquiera todos los aquí presentes saben-** le reto Lucy

Lisanna no entendió lo que Lucy le quería decir con cosas que nadie de los ahí presentes sabían, Lisanna empezó

 **-Lucy Heartfilia, hija única de Layla y Jude Heartfilia, tu pasado una mocosa caprichosa tratada como una princesa-**

Lucy puso una cara de enojo, Lisanna creía saber todo de ella

 **-Ahhhh veo que una pérdida de tiempo, esto sí que decepcionante pero sabes es mejor que te quedes callada cuando no sepas ni una mierda de las personas-** resopló con rabia la maga estelar

 **-A qué te refieres con eso-** pregunto sin entender la albina e ignorando las últimas palabras de la rubia

 **-Que solo una cosa es verdad y eso es el nombre de mis padres y que soy hija única, en los demás lamento decirte que estas mal-**

 **-Que me vas a decir que no te llamas Lucy-**

 **-Si y no-** dijo Lucy ya con dolor de cabeza **-Bueno Master voy a salir de la ciudad por unos días-**

 **-Lucy a dónde vas-** preguntó el Master

 **-Tengo que arreglar un problema que viene desde hace años atrás y creo que ya es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad-** dijo Lucy a lo que el Master entendió lo que la maga quería decir

 **-Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad Lucy que tengas un buen viaje-** replicó el Master

 **-Gracias Master, bueno me voy sayonara-** dicho esto Lucy salió del gremio en dirección hacia Acalypha

Lucy se marchó dejando a todos confundidos con respecto a su nombre, nadie entendía nada todos voltearon a ver al Master pero él no les dijo nada él también estaba confundido, ahora la maga celestial era todo un misterio para ellos.

 **-Natsu-san tu sabes el verdadero nombre de Lucy-san-** pregunto Wendy, Natsu solo negó él tampoco sabía nada

Natsu no lo podía creer, él no sabía nada de la persona que consideraba su mejor amiga, de la mujer de la cual se había ido enamorando por su forma de ser, por su sonrisa. Ahora caía en cuenta que jamás se preocupó por preguntarle a Lucy acerca de su pasado y es que Lucy si sabía de su pasado, esto lo entristeció de sobremanera creyó saber todo de Lucy pero no era así se había equivocado.

 **-Lu-chan nunca dijo que ese no era su nombre-** dijo Levy pensativa

 **-Ahora sí nos dejó hechos mierda la coneja-** se burló Gajeel

 **-Lisanna sería mejor que no hicieras enojar a Lucy-** dijo Erza recordando cuando Lucy se enojaba pero ahora ella había cambiado así que no sabían a qué atenerse además de eso recorda que Aquarius les había dicho no hacer enojar a la maga celestial.

 **-Enojar si ella fue la que empezó-** se defendió Lisanna

 **-No importa quién empezó pero tú le seguiste y ya notaste las consecuencias, ahora todos nos dimos cuenta de que no sabemos nada de Lucy y esto puede causar desconfianza hacia ella-** agrego Cana esta vez

Cana había visto la diferencia entre la Lucy buena y la Lucy mala y la verdad que esto le atemorizo un poco, nunca se imaginó que una persona podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana pero hasta cierto punto entendía el dolor de la maga estelar, lo único que no sabía era que tan importante eran para Lucy los amigos eso era un misterio para ella y para todos a excepción de Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy y Juvia ellos sí lo sabían perfectamente.

Lucy ya iba en el tren hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba su padre, no sabía que iba a decirle estaba nerviosa, indecisa y con miedo. Todas esas emociones la aturdían y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. En camino a ver a su padre Lucy recordó la discusión con Lisanna pero lo que le dio más curiosidad era saber porque Lisanna la quería provocar, ella no era ninguna estúpida y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la albina pero dejo de pensar cuando el tren paró ya había llegado a su ciudad de destino. Pero no se esperaba la noticia que le iban a decir en el gremio de mercaderes LOVE & LUCKY


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Culpabilidad

Lucy llegó a la ciudad de Acalypha sin ningún problema, se dirigió hacia el gremio Love & Lucky con la esperanza de ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo, ella supuso que él estaría preocupado por ella así que sin ningún miedo entró en dicho lugar

 **-Etto… disculpe se encuentra el señor Jude Heartfilia-**

 **-Ohh usted de ser la hija del señor Jude, la…lamento decirle que su padre falleció hace**

 **dos meses atrás-** dijo la señora con cierto dolor de ser ella la que le dijera a Lucy acerca de la muerte de su padre

 **-Muerto… etto gracias por su amabilidad-** dijo Lucy saliendo del gremio en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar y ni siquiera podía llorar.

 _ **Sé que te has perdido en la oscuridad que llevas dentro**_

 _ **Te buscas, no te encuentras, ya no sabes cómo hacerlo**_

 _ **Lo difícil es quererlo, a veces siento que te alejas.**_

Lucy fue al mercado que había cerca compró dos ramos de flores y se dirigió hacia el cementerio, allí pudo ver dos lápidas en donde una decía _**LAYLA HEARTFILIA**_ y en la otra _**JUDE HEARTFILIA**_ , sin lugar a dudas Lucy ya había perdido a las dos personas que le dieron la vida eso era una puta broma para ella, alguien estaría jugando con ella, acaso era una alucinación una estúpida y perra alucinación. Era en serio justo cuando ya había dicho que buscaría a su padre para recuperar el tiempo perdido para poder ser padre e hija para poder hablar acerca de sus aventuras de disfrutar de su compañía lo pierde de golpe. Si es cierto habían pasado siete años pero porque justo a ella, porque no paso después de que ella hubiera hablado con él porque no la espero. No claro él murió justo cuando ella decidió estar junto a él y lo más perro era que ni una puta lágrima salía de sus ojos porque, acaso no lo quería acaso lo odiaba acaso no le importaba que era lo que pasaba Lucy no lo sabía.

 _ **Yo intentaré ayudarte aunque seas propias tus rejas**_

 _ **No tengas miedo, yo me sentare contigo en esta cueva**_

 _ **Mi hombro podrá aguantar lo que tu alma sola no pueda**_

 _ **No necesito entenderte, no necesitas culparte,**_

Lucy empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo pero sus pies la llevaron a Magnolia, Lucy entro al gremio sin ni siquiera decir Tadaima, Mirajane vio el semblante de Lucy y ahí supo que era mejor no preguntar nada. Lucy se sentó en la barra y le pidió a Mirajane una botella de alcohol. Los que estaban cerca de la barra quedaron anonadados, ellos nunca había visto a Lucy tomar pero la sorpresa les callo la boca Lucy tomaba el licor como si fuera agua, lo hacía como si fuera lo más normal, lo hacía como si fuera la misma Cana.

 _ **Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, solo déjame ayudarte**_

 _ **No te hundas aunque sientas que no hay nada…Este vacío no se llenará hasta que tú tengas ganas**_

 _ **Sé que nada de esto es justo y que carece de sentido,**_

Cana vio a su amiga rubia tomar y decidió acercarse a ver si la rubia tenia aguante pero al ver la cara de Lucy todas sus intenciones de retar a la maga se fueron por el drenaje. Lucy tenía una cara de espanto, de culpa, miedo, dolor, desesperación todo esto se mezclaba en el rostro de Lucy. El Master iba bajando y vio a la maga celestial en la barra

 _ **Crees que ya nada lo tiene? Si, lo tiene estar contigo**_

 _ **Lo entiendo, entiendo ese silencio tan sincero y no hay prisa**_

 _ **Yo te espero aunque añorando tu sonrisa**_

 _ **Es una herida tan profunda la que tienes que ocultar**_

 **-Lucy Okaerinasai, como te fue-**

 **-Master no pude hacer nada, Master-** dijo Lucy apretando la botella de licor

 _ **Y te esfuerzas en tratar que no lo noten los demás**_

 _ **Si pudiera te acercaba a las estrellas, cada noche**_

 _ **Para que hablaras con ellas y saltaras este bache**_

 _ **Si estás rota, intentaré arreglarte, no voy a cansarme**_

Makarov entendió lo que había pasado, se acercó a la maga y la abrazo Lucy se sintió débil, desprotegida, sola y sobretodo culpable. Culpable porque quizás su padre se fue de este mundo sin saber que ella ya lo había perdonado, sin saber que ella no lo odia. Makarov espero a ver si Lucy lloraba pero nada.

 _ **Aunque el tiempo pase tan lento, intenta relajarte**_

 _ **Un día pierdes, otro ganas, la vida te da y te quita**_

 _ **Aunque los días se repitan, se acaban como la fama**_

 _ **Así que quiérete a ti misma antes de tumbarte en la cama**_

 **-Lucy lo lamento mucho-** dijo Master haciendo una reverencia

 **-Créame que yo lo lamento más Master, él se fue sin saber que yo ya lo había perdonado, sin saber yo no lo odiaba que todo estaba en el pasado-** respondió Lucy con la mirada perdida en la nada

El Master solo pudo observar el dolor que una de sus hijas estaba guardando en lo más profundo de su ser, él veía las ganas que ella tenía de correr, gritar y escapar de todo eso porque a pesar de todo era su padre él había muerto y aunque su relación no fuera la mejor del mundo ella lo amaba lo único que hacía falta era que ella se diera cuenta y dejara salir todo en forma de lágrimas para ser libre todo.

 _ **La vida es un drama, grito o llora si lo necesitas**_

 _ **Y ahora dime, crees que no hay motivos pa' seguir aquí?**_

 _ **Sonríe, porque quedan tantas cosas por vivir**_

 _ **No olvides que tienes a quien te quiere junto a ti**_

 _ **Fuiste tú quien me enseño que no me tengo que rendir.**_

Nadie podía ayudar a Lucy en su lucha interna pero podían ser su apoyo aunque la maga solo quiera estar sola. Ya eran las nueve de la noche Lucy se dirigía hacia su casa pero decidió pasar por una tienda y comprar algo de alcohol, ella quería llorar no sabia porque y quizás un poco de licor le ayude. Lucy llegó a su casa y empezó a beber pero la bebida no le hacía efecto en nada, pasó un día, y otro y otro en el cual se la pasó bebiendo sin parar quería sacar todo pero le era imposible nada le hacía efecto y eso era lo que más odiaba le dolía pensar qué era tan perra que ni una sola lágrima había derramado por su padre es qué acaso no tenía sentimientos acaso era una piedra o lo fría que se volvió le congeló el corazón que tenía se sentía una mierda ella quería gritar lo más fuerte posible hasta desgarrarse la garganta y perder él habla por un tiempo para así sentir que sacar todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace siete años quería gritar lo de su madre, lo de su padre, y sacar el dolor que le había causado él ser ignorada por sus amigos. En el gremio el Master estaba preocupado por Lucy así que le pidió que algunos de los magos fuera a ver qué era lo que pasaba con la rubia.

Todos estaban igual que el Master así que Juvia, Cana, Levy y Wendy decidieron ir a ver a su amiga. Todas ellas salieron con almas que se las llevaba el diablo, no creían que Lucy fuera tan desconsiderada de no avisar cuando no va a llegar una carta, un grito algo pero no ella nunca decía nada. Las magas llegaron y tocaron la puerta pero nadie les atendía así que entraron sin permiso pero se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, frente a ellas tenían a una Lucy borracha hasta la madre, el cuarto lleno de botellas por todos lados, las cortinas completamente cerradas, la luz apagada dándole un toque siniestro al lugar y qué decir de la rubia solo llevaba puesto un short blanco y una camiseta del mismo color, el pelo desarreglado y unas ojeras que daban miedo. Pero no dijeron nada porque la cara de Lucy no demostraba ningún sentimiento, nada en absoluto solo pura desolación.

Las magas lograron salir de su asombro Cana abrió las ventanas consiguiendo un quejido de Lucy, Wendy estaba recogiendo las botellas tiradas, Juvia se fue a preparar un baño de agua fría, Levy se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un café bien cargado. Cada una hacía una tarea, luego Cana le ayudó a Juvia a meter a Lucy en la bañera algo difícil porque la rubia se oponía. Pero lo lograron ya a Lucy se le había pasado un poco la borrachera y salió junto con las otras dos magas hacia la sala se sentó en su cama y se agarró la cabeza, Cana vio eso y se dirigió a buscar algún calmante para eso pero no encontró entonces Wendy ayudó a curar el dolor de Lucy con su magia.

Todas las magas se sentaron en la mesa esperando una buena explicación por parte de la rubia y esperaban que fuera convincente.

 **-Y bien Lu-chan nos vas a contar qué es lo que te pasa, porque estas así-** pregunto Levy preocupada por su mejor amiga

Lucy se levantó perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia la mesa junto con las demás, todas esperaban su respuesta aunque nerviosas no sabían cuál era su respuesta

 **-Mi padre está muerto-** dijo la maga de sopetón todas se quedaron mudas no esperaban que lo fuera a decir así de rápido

 **-Lu-chan lo siento-**

 **-Lucy-san-**

 **-Lucy-san-**

 **-Lucy-**

Dijeron todas las magas

 **-Aún no se esto es un maldito sueño o es la realidad, pero cuando llegue a Acalypha iba decidida a hablar con él pero el destino me hizo una mal jugada y él está muerto, es irónico ya había decidido hablar con él pero luego pasa lo de Acnologia, cuando despierto han pasado siete años y no solo eso sino que la única persona que me quedaba está muerta-** dijo Lucy acomodándose en la silla con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Ninguna de las ahí presentes sabía que decir o hacer y es que la verdad que era lo que podían hacer nada. Lucy se dio cuenta y decidió hablar de otra cosa con ellas de cualquier cosa que la distrajera. Así se la pasaron las magas hablando de trivialidades hasta que la tarde paso y todas necesitaban pasar por el gremio para avisarle al Master que Lucy estaba bien.

El siguiente día Lucy fue al gremio y se encontró con la pequeña Asuka, el estar cerca de esa niña le hacía bien. Asuka quería que Lucy jugara con ella y la maga estelar no se pudo negar y comenzó a jugar con una niña pequeña.

 **-Lucy te puedo preguntar algo-** dijo Asuka ante lo dicho el equipo Natsu prestó atención

 **-Dime Asuka que quieres saber-** dijo Lucy poniendo toda su atención en la peliverde

 **-Me dijeron que tu haces un trato con los espíritus estelares pero yo no entiendo qué quiere decir eso-** preguntó Asuka confundida

 **-Un trato para un mago celestial es como una promesa que jamás puede romper-**

 **-Una promesa eso quiere decir que todos tus tratos son promesas que jamás olvidarás, cierto-** replicó la pequeña

 **-Así es Asuka, mi madre me dijo que cuando hiciera un trato con alguien tenía que tomar en cuenta que estaba dando mi palabra de honor, es decir estaba prometiendo hacer las cosas sin importar lo que pasará después-** todos escuchaban las palabras de Lucy y Natsu recordó cuando él y Lucy hicieron un trato de que siempre serían compañeros que siempre serían amigos y que jamás se abandonarían pero él había roto esa promesa y con ella el corazón de la maga estelar y no solo él Titania había hecho una promesa también con la rubia de siempre protegerse pero al igual que Natsu ella la había olvidado sumandole mas dolor a la maga estelar y qué decir de Gray y Happy ellos también estaban en el grupo clasificado como él más poderoso de Fairy Tail y al igual que Natsu y Erza habían hecho una promesa la cual olvidaron.

 **-Ya entiendo, es bonito hacer promesas? Lucy-** volvió a preguntar la pequeña

 **-Siempre y cuando las hagas con personas que las van a cumplir-**

 **-Soka, otra cosa Lucy-**

 **-Dime-**

 **-Etto… mmmm te puedo llamar tía-** esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Lucy, en serio Asuka la quería llamar tía.

 **-C-Claro, Asuka-** respondió Lucy evitando sonrojarse

El equipo Natsu había escuchado todo y veían extrañados esa escena porque Asuka quería llamar tía a Lucy si apenas y la conocía. Luego de aquella conversación día tras día Lucy llegaba al gremio hacia una que otra misión para poder pagar la renta de siete años que le debía a la casera. Juvia se dio cuenta de eso pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Lucy, nadie lo hacía ya que la cara de la maga decía _**no preguntes porque no respondere**_ el vacío que la maga estelar sentía nada lo podía llenar, nada el jugar con Asuka le hacía olvidarse de sus errores por un buen rato pero solo eso era un rato.

Luego se ponía jugar con su sobrina Asuka o leía un libro junto con Levy, haciendo eso se pasó un mes rápido.

Ya comenzaba el mes de Mayo, Lucy se dirigía hacia su casa cuando entró se encontró con dos sobres y un regalo en su cama. Eran de su padre… porque ya se acercaba su cumpleaños. Lucy agarró las cartas y el regalo cuidadosamente, en el regalo decía para

Mi querida hija Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy abrió una de las cartas y se encontró con una suma de dinero alta con ese dinero podía pagar ocho años de renta y en la otra carta decía…


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Últimas Palabras y Un Torneo

 _ **Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo**_

 _ **Aunque a veces lo dudes, Cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes,**_

 _ **No fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaria de ti**_

 _ **Ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor**_

 **Para mi amada hija, Feliz Cumpleaños ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche que desapareciste con tus amigos. Estaba increíblemente preocupado, pero seguía creyendo en ti. Tú te pareces mucha a Layla realmente fuiste una niña "BENDECIDA". Así que sigo creyendo que estarás bien y que seremos capaces de encontramos de nuevo. Estoy preparándome para finalizar algunas grandes negociaciones en el Oeste. Me mantiene ocupado, pero aun asi** **simplemente pienso en esos días cuando estaba contigo y Layla cada día. Eres el orgullo de Layla y mío. Todo lo que vivas bajo el camino en que creas asegúrate de no arrepentirte jamás. Espero poder verte de nuevo pronto mi pequeña Lucy te esperare para poder disfrutar de cosas nuevas juntos y olvidar el pasado. LUCY SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO.**

 _ **Nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar mas**_

 _ **Hazlo por mi por favor. Pienso y pensare**_

 _ **Qué fui un idiota, lo daría todo**_

 _ **Tan solo por poder escribirte sola una nota**_

Lucy a cada palabra que leía sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, ahora ella estaba llorando por fin podía sacar todo el dolor que sentía y se dio cuenta que siempre había amado a su padre a pesar de todo

 **-Yo también siempre te he amado Oto-san-** decía Lucy dejando caer sus lágrimas perdiéndose en sus labios o cayendo en el papel que sostenía con desesperación con dolor contenido porque no quería desmoronarse ahí en el lugar donde cualquiera la pudiera escuchar, no quería él consuelo de nadie en esos momentos solo quería estar sola.

 _ **Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, qué duro resulta**_

 _ **Estar tan cerca y saber qué no me volverás a escuchar nunca**_

 _ **El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento**_

 _ **Que me pueda separar de ti, no sin que antes puedas sentir**_

Lucy vio las dos cartas en una las últimas palabras de su padre y en la otra la cantidad de dinero con la que podía pagar ocho años de alquiler. No lo soporto más su padre hasta el final se había preocupado por ella, Lucy tomo sus llaves y su látigo abrió de un solo golpe la puerta y salió corriendo, corrió y corrió hasta que sus pies no le dieron para más al estar alejada de todo y de todos. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado tan deplorable tan débil, tan íntimo que sólo quería para ella gritó, gritó hasta quedarse sin habla, gritó hasta que ni ella misma se pudiera oír, gritó hasta llorar hasta sacar todo lo que la hacía sentirse culpable, gritó hasta sentir su alma limpia de todo y lloro hasta sacar el odio que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, sacó el odio que se tenía ella misma por no haber hecho las cosas a tiempo. Ahí en medio de la nada sin que nadie pudiera verla se desahogó por completo hasta dejar de sentir. Hasta que ya nada le causara nada solo, hasta que le quedara los bonitos recuerdos que tenía de su familia aceptó la realidad que tenía ante sus ojos pero aun no quería volver porque ella más que nadie sabía que la realidad era perra y esa más cuando la última persona que tenias se iba sin haberlo visto a la cara en sus últimos momentos, aún quería quedarse en ese lugar alejados de todos para no tener que explicar porque le costaba hablar, porque sus ojos estaban rojos, no quería responder los porqués de la vida pero tenía que afrontarlos con coraje para así no decepcionar a su padre y a su madre para que ellos vieran en la gran mujer en la que se ha convertido y en ese momento se sintió como todas las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo.

 _ **Mi aliento en él viento cuando sopla**_

 _ **Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imagine así te lo juro**_

 _ **Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día**_

 _ **Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía.**_

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, no podía hablar le dolía la garganta de los gritos que dio, le dolían los pies por la corrida que había dado ese día pero más sin embargo se sentía fuerte. Sabía que su padre la amaba con todo su corazón al igual que su madre, si ella había sido una niña bendecida como decía su padre porque ambos la amaron hasta sus últimos días, ambos se preocuparon por ella y ella los amaba más que a su propia vida y para demostrarlos viviría, si viviría para aprender, para crecer más para que sus padres seguirán sintiéndose orgullosos de ella y que vieran en lo fuerte que se ha hecho en todos estos años en los cuales ellos velaron por su bienestar y ella creía ciegamente en que ellos la seguirán cuidando para siempre.

 _ **Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo**_

 _ **Yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedado mudas,**_

 _ **confía en mí, he oído decir que el tiempo todo lo cura, sentir el dolor solo un instante, ese instante ya te anhelaba tantas cosas por decirte**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo y el aspecto de Lucy había cambiado ya no se veía ese dolor en sus ojos ya no ahora ellos no reflejaban nada era como si él odio, rencor se hubieran ido para siempre pero el amor se había confundido y también había abandonado las pupilas color chocolate de la maga estelar. Se fue a su apartamento preparó su ducha y baño todas las partes de su cuerpo pero cuando llegó a sus pies los vio lastimados, tenían pequeñas heridas, estaban rojos y le dolían a morir pero no le importo los lavo con sumo cuidado de provocar que estos sangraran, salió del baño y se vistió optó por ponerse una jeans azul oscuro pegados un cinturón negro con el cual sujetaba las llaves y él látigo, una camisa blanca con unas líneas rosados en el pecho izquierdo cerca del corazón eran una líneas como pequeñas pinceladas las cuales creaban con un pequeño río y en el costado derecho del abdomen tenía unas líneas grises parecidas a las rosadas, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas con un pequeño tacón, esta vez quiso cambiar su look de peinado de decidió hacerse una cola alta tomando hasta en cabello que siempre usada a los lados de su rostro.

 _ **Tanto tiempo nos quedaba, cuando todo se acaba cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber qué lo qué más quieres lo puedes perder. Joder, dame una ultima oportunidad, no lo puede aceptar solo pido un dia mas. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos el dolor de ver con tus propios ojos cómo se derrumba tu mundo**_

Lucy terminó de arreglarse busco algo para desayunar y té para calmar el dolor en su garganta, no había cenado y necesitaba tener energías ya que sabía que Asuka le pediría jugar con ella y ella no se lo negaría por nada del mundo, no sabía porque pero quería mucho a esa niña los motivos no los sabia pero no le importaba, ahora tenía otro motivo para ser fuerte y ese motivo era esa niña de cabellos verde oscuro y curiosa. Lucy la quería proteger de todo pero ella sabía que en el futuro habrían cosas de las cuales Asuka se tendría que defender sola pero mientras eso llega ella la protegería aunque eso le costase la vida ya lo tenía en mente y nada ni nadie se lo sacara de ahí. Ni siquiera si esa niña le pidiera que la dejara sola que no la quería cerca, Lucy no le haría caso porque Asuka llegó en un momento oportuno y cambio a Lucy para bien, Asuka le hacía sacar su lado más amable y le hacía feliz ver la sonrisa inocente de esa niña por eso no la dejara sola jamás, no quería que esa pequeña sufriera la soledad que ella sufrió de pequeña.

 _ **No llores, no voy a dejarte sola, me oyes?**_

 _ **Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía y he salido por la puerta sin decir qué te quería. No sé qué está pasando, tampoco sé dónde estoy**_

Lucy salió de su casa hacia él gremio, durante el trayecto iba pensando en como una niña de solo seis años le cambiaba el estado de ánimo, en cómo esa niña le hacía ver que todavía había más oportunidades para vivir para luchar para soñar y seguir adelante a pesar de las circunstancias siempre había alguien quien te podría dar las fuerzas que creías perdidas pero que con solo verla a ella Lucy recuperaba todas las fuerzas que había perdido y eso le aterraba se había encariñado muy rápido con Asuka y sabía que nada era para siempre pero no lo podía evitar tenía esa necesidad de estar junto a esa pequeña y de protegerla.

 _ **Me siento solo, como si ya no supiera ni quien soy, hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado no veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado. No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo no podía creer este destino cruel que me enveneno pude ver lo qué sentiste al recibir la llamada**_

Lucy llego al gremio siendo recibida con un

 **-Ohayo, tía Lucy-**

 **-Ohayo, Asuka como estas-**

 **-Muy bien y tu-**

 **-Yo estoy muy bien también Asuka, dime que quieres hacer hoy-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Me gustaría conocer a otro de tus espíritus, puedo-**

 **-Si claro dime a quien quieres conocer-**

 **-Mmmm a ver a quien mmmm ya se puedo conocer a Aquarius–san-** dijo la pequeña despreocupada

Lucy al oír el nombre de su amiga se tensó pero no fue la única el gremio entero lo hizo. Asuka los quería ver volando por los aires solo esperaban que Lucy no la invocara pero al parecer sus rezos no fueron escuchados ya que la maga estelar se dirigía a la piscina junto con Asuka e iba sacando la llave de la sirena.

 **-Muy bien Asuka, déjame decirte que Aquarius no es igual que Virgo o Loke-**

 **-Ok lo entiendo-**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA PORTADORA DEL AGUA, AQUARIUS**

Aquarius apareció frente a Lucy y Asuka pero su semblante le puso los pelos de punta a la rubia pero la peliverde estaba más que encantada viendo a la sirena frente a ella.

 **-Que quieres mocosa-** preguntó la sirena

 **-Bueno... veras Asuka quería conocerte-** respondió la rubia

 **-Que linda sirena-** se le escuchó decir a Asuka esto logro hacer que Aquarius se sonrojara un poco y que su mal humor bajará. Los espías que estaban en la ventana veían todo el panorama afuera y del cambio de actitudes de Lucy y Aquarius cuando la pequeña Asuka estaba frente a ellas. Se preguntaban si esa niña tenía algún poder para hacer cambiarlas de un momento a otro, nadie lo sabía.

 _ **Vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada lagrima cae de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón roto**_

 _ **Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y qué te cuide VIVE!, tan solo te pido que no me olvides**_

Aquarius hablaba con Asuka cerca de sus poderes, mientras Lucy perdía la mirada en el agua viendo su reflejo, tenía un tiempo que no lo veía ya que el parecido con su madre le dolía pero ahora no, ahora se sentía orgullosa de tener los rasgos de su madre y el carácter de su padre, definitivamente eran la mejor combinación de todas y de su nombre ni hablar ahora entendía el motivo que llevó a sus padres el nombrarla de esa manera. El Master llamó la atención de todos haciendo que Aquarius se despidiera de Asuka. Lucy entró en el gremio ya que Mirajane le había hablado.

 **-Mocosos me enteré de un torneo muy importante que se hace año con año y he decidido que Fairy Tail participara, pero para eso necesito seleccionar a los participantes por lo que are el torneo de Fairy Tail para decidir quiénes serán los elegidos, para que se den una idea el torneo será casi igual al que hizo Laxus tiempo atrás pero este se llevará a cabo en el bosque del Oeste para no perjudicar a Magnolia-** informó Makarov

 _ **Se que no hay salida y que ya es tarde, recuerdo la conversación qué**_

 _ **tuvimos aquella tarde y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería joder, deja esa cuchilla me dijiste que no lo harías!**_

 _ **Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado**_

 **-Shotto... Master y quienes serán los que participaran en el torneo de Fairy Tail-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Todos los miembros participaran en él sin excepciones y el que no quiera recibirá un castigo-**

 **-Un…un castigo-** tartamudearon todos

 **-Lucy se lo que estás pasando pero no tengo otra alternativa tendrás que participar o si no te tocara un castigo que dices-** dijo el Master viendo a la rubia, todos estaban expectantes ante lo dicho que era por lo que la maga estaba pasando.

Lo que pasó es que el Master no dijo nada acerca del padre de Lucy y Cana, Juvia, Levy y Wendy tampoco ellas querían respetar el dolor de su amiga así que nadie sabía nada.

 _ **No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado**_

 _ **Y las veo junto a ti, que estás a mi lado ahora con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran**_

 **-No se preocupe Master todo eso ya pasó, ya estoy mucho mejor que ayer y si voy a participar-** dijo la maga viendo al Master con mucha seguridad

El Master sonrió su hija ya se había dado cuenta de lo que su corazón tenía guardado y lo saco. Ahora todo estaba bien y ya no había nada de qué preocuparse a excepción de la actitud de Lucy pero eso lo arreglaría después.

 **-Master cuándo se hará dicho torneo-** pregunto Titania

 **-Comenzará hoy mismo los espero en el bosque, mocosos-**

 **-Hoyyyyyyyy-** gritaron todos

 _ **Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estas**_

 _ **No podré salir de todo esto si tu, te vas**_

 _ **Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,**_

 _ **que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir**_

Natsu estaba preocupado por Lucy que le estaba pasando por qué el Master había dicho eso, la curiosidad lo estaba matando hasta cuando actuaría como un cobarde hasta cuando le diría a Lucy que lo perdonara, que lo perdonara por romper su promesa por olvidar lo que él le había dicho días después de que ella se uniera a Fairy Tail.

Titania estaba inquieta ella también quería saber qué era lo que pasaba con su hermana. Pero no podía preguntar si ella era Titania, Erza Scarlet la Reina de las Hadas, a la que todos temían pero ahora ella era la que tenía miedo de la respuesta que recibiría por parte de Lucy. Pero lo que más tenía hoy era tener que enfrentarse a Lucy en el torneo y no solo Titania, Gray, Natsu tenían miedo de tener que pelear contra ella rogaban que no fuera así por si no, no podrían hacerlo no podrían lastimar a Lucy, no tendrían el valor de levantar un puño en su contra su amiga.

Los magos se estaban preparando para irse al bosque aunque algunos ya se habían ido. Nadie sabía cómo iba a terminar pero sí sabían cómo iba a empezar. Iba a empezar con destrucciones por doquier sin clemencia dejando a unos que otro mago quemando, congelado o con algún hueso roto pero lo tenían que hacer y de esa manera sacaban todo el estrés acumulado y se divertían peleando entre ellos aunque eso ya era normal.

En un punto del bosque estaba Lisanna esperando a que todos llegaran y poder iniciar esta era su oportunidad de poder pelear contra Lucy y no desaprovecharia por nada del mundo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Lucy vs Lisanna

Natsu había salido muy confundido del gremio quería saber qué era lo que le había pasado a su Lucy pero como lo averiguaría, no tenía manera de hacerlo. Mientras pensaba en Lucy se dirigió a su casa junto con Happy que tenía la misma cara que el Dragón Slayer, toda llena de pura e inocente confusión.

El felino se sentía triste por todo y lo que más le preocupaba era que si el torneo era como fue en el tiempo que Laxus, si ellos se topan con Lucy tendrán que pelear para desactivar las runas, solo esperaba no ver un enfrentamiento entre Lucy y Natsu o mucho peor Lucy contra Erza. Happy recordaba las palabras que le había dicho la caballero femenina, Erza quería a Lucy como su hermana y si en este torneo se topa con ella no tendrá más alternativa que pelear y eso sería lo peor para la de pelo escarlata.

Natsu y Happy llegaron a su casa, tomaron una ducha y comieron algo ligero para tener más energías de lo normal para la gran pelea que se les avecinaba. Estaban felices, nerviosos, con miedo porque no sabían quienes iban a ser sus contrincantes y eso les angustiaba de sobremanera. Tomaron una gran bocanada de aire para poder agarrar coraje y se dirigieron hacía el bosque de Oeste.

Mientras tanto Titania estaba en Fairy Hills preparando sus armaduras y metiéndolas en el espacio mágico. Rogaba que todo saliera bien, rogaba porque tuviera el valor para enfrentarse a Lucy si se llegaba a dar el caso. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podría, si podría enfrentarse a monstruos, demonios e incluso desafiar a todo lo que tuviera forma pero solo lo hacía porque sus amigos le daban el poder para hacerlo, porque recordaba que ella sin su familia no era nadie, ella sin su armadura estaba desprotegida, no quería dañar a la persona que les había mostrado tanta amabilidad desde el inicio, no podía no quería, el solo pensar en golpear a Lucy la hacía sentir enojada con ella misma ya que ella y los demás la habían lastimado no con un golpe, la habían lastimado con el simple hecho de ignorarla la habían ido matando poco a poco. Tomando el valor necesario la Reina de las Hadas se dirigió hacia el lugar del torneo.

En el bosque del Oeste el mago nudista de hielo de Fairy Tail se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol, esperando a que sus demás compañeros llegarán para dar inicio al torneo pero el al igual que el resto pensaba en las posibilidades de tener que pelear contra la maga estelar y no le agradaba la idea en lo absoluto le parecía algo descabellado el simple hecho de pensarlo y la pregunta que él se hacía era cómo demonios iban a levantarle la mano a Lucy, el pensarlo le daba risa pero no una risa de burla de pensar que la maga estelar era débil, no él y los demás sabían que la maga era fuerte en muchos sentidos, le daba risa porque sabía que no eran capaces de eso, no podían, no querían y aunque quisieran los recuerdos de haber peleado juntos de las veces que ella los salvó indirectamente venían a su cabeza como una avalancha que arrasó con todo a su paso dejando limpio el lugar. Así llegaban los recuerdos a la mente de Gray pero el Master había dicho que tenían que participar sí o si no les había dado elección pero todo eso era por el gremio para hacerle recordar al mundo que ellos eran Fairy Tail.

Todos los magos habían llegado al bosque del Oeste, se habían reunido en un solo punto el Master llamó la atención de todos diciéndoles las reglas de dicho torneo. Todos acataron dichas reglas sólo debían derrotar a su oponente dentro de las runas para que estas desaparecieran, en caso de que pelearon tres veces tenían que regresar a ese mismo punto hasta que los demás llegaran pero esta vez iba a ser diferente en cualquier lugar donde ocurriera una batalla iban a haber lacrimas donde los demás podían ver sus batallas. Todos se emocionaron ante eso, querían ver con se desenvuelven sus amigos después de siete años encerrados. Dicho todo esto el Master dio por iniciado el torneo de Fairy Tail.

Los magos salieron en diferentes rumbos pero no tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando la primera y la segunda pelea habían empezado y así sucesivamente más y más peleas iban apareciendo en las diferentes pantallas en los diferentes lugares del bosque. Mientras que Lucy iba caminando de lo más tranquila en medio del bosque se encontró con el río y cerca de este estaba un árbol ya que no sintió ninguna presencia cerca decidió recostarse un rato pero el hecho de tener un hermoso paisaje enfrente los árboles, el río, el cantar de los pájaros, la luz del sol colándose por medio de las pequeñas hojas las cuales estaban moviéndose al compás del viento en una hermosa melodía, como una hermosa canción de cuna que te arrulla y te lleva a los más profundos sueños de los cuales no quieres despertar por miedo a encontrarte con la realidad. Con todo eso a su alrededor Lucy se sintió en paz pero más que todo cansada ya que la noche anterior había corrido, grito, llorado hasta hartarse hasta cansarse, poco a poco Lucy fue cerrando los ojos, le pesaban los párpados entre más trataba de mantenerlos abiertos más sentía que perdía la noción de estar despierta y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, donde podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Las batallas seguían alrededor del bosque como era de esperarse Titania ya había peleado contra tres adversarios así que dirigía hacía en punto de encuentro al igual que Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana, Laxus. No se esperaba menos ya que estos eran como los monstruos de Fairy Tail aunque algunos se veían inocentes, otros sexis y otros con cara de no rompo un plato pero eran todo lo contrario a lo que el mundo pensaba.

 **-Oye, minna no se les ha hecho raro no haber visto a Lucy-san pelear-** pregunto Juvia curiosa

 **-Es cierto, yo he estado viendo todas las peleas y ella no ha aparecido-** dijo Mirajane muy pensativa

 **-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo la Reina del Cosplay-** dijo Laxus tocándose la barbilla, él dragón slayer del trueno había optado por llamar a Lucy tal y como Bickslow lo hacía

 **-Mmm creo que con esta lacrima la podemos buscar-** propuso Erza tratando de localizar a la rubia

 **-Buena idea-** agrego Natsu agradecido de no haber peleado con la rubia

Los chicos empezaron a buscar a Lucy cerca de los lugares donde ocurrían las peleas pero nada, no había ninguna señal de que su amiga estuviera cerca, así optaron por buscarla en lugares apartados hasta que la encontraron al pie de un árbol durmiendo plácidamente mientras que los demás peleaban.

 **-Q-Qué demonios cree que está haciendo eso no es de HOMBRES-** gritó Elfman

 **-Pues está durmiendo ahhh otra cosa ella es una mujer-** respondió Mirajane con un gotita en la nuca estilo anime en realidad todos estaban así y no solo por lo que Elfman había dicho, sino que también de ver a su compañera tan fresca como una lechuga durmiendo en medio del bosque.

Luego de unas horas de haber estado dormida Lucy empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente ya se sentía menos cansada pero todo su holgazanería se despabiló rápido al sentir que alguien se acercaba al lugar era una presencia un tanto conocida por la maga, ya que desde que empezó con el entrenamiento con Capricorn este le había enseñado a distinguir las presencias de sus compañeros de gremios aún si se tratase de uno de los Exceeds, aunque ella reconocía la presencia de Happy desde cualquier lugar ya que a pesar de todo ella lo sigue protegiendo porque una promesa es una promesa y ella nunca las olvida.

Lucy ya sabía quién era, tenía la fatiga de no querer levantarse así espero a que esa persona llegara hasta donde estaba ella para ver si necesitaba levantarse o no, Lucy espero tranquila durante cinco minutos y ella ya estaba ahí frente a Lucy. Mientras que los otros las veían por media de las lacrimas, algunos sentía miedo de esa pelea otros no.

 **-Vaya, vaya miren a quien me encontré, creo que este es mi día de suerte-** dijo la mujer frente a Lucy con sorna

 **-Mmmm disculpa, dijiste algo Lisanna-** dijo la maga celestial bostezando muy despreocupada por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ella estaba ahí porque todos los magos tenía que participar porque de lo contrario ella estaría en su departamento escribiendo su novela o quizás en alguna misión o aún mejor jugando su sobrina Asuka.

 **-Estas sorda o qué-** dijo Lisanna cabreada no toleraba que la maga estelar la ignorara y esta lo hacía técnicamente siempre que podía.

 **-Disculpa pero no tengo tiempo de escuchar todo lo que el mundo dice-** dijo Lucy estirándose para jugar con el agua del río

 **-Supongo que si estás aquí es porque quieres ir a los juegos mágicos, verdad-**

 **-Ir a los juegos mágicos me importa mucho y poco-** respondió Lucy fastidiada ella quería estar sola y Lisanna apareció destruyendo su tranquilidad

 **-Pero no importa eso ahora ya que no vas a pasar más de aquí ya que seré yo quien te derrote-** agrego la albina con una enorme sonrisa de victoria

 **-Ahora puedes prepararte, no se saca a ese pescadito que tienes o a alguno de tus escudos celestiales-** volvió a decir Lisanna haciendo que Lucy dejara de jugar con el agua y un enorme enojo apareciera en ella pero ese enojo no se reflejaba en su rostro frío y ahora calculador, su enojo e ira se podía notar en su mirada gélida.

En el punto de encuentro todos habían escuchado lo que Lisanna había dicho

 **-Hay que ir lo más rápido posible y detener a Lucy-** dijo Cana desesperada hasta ahora que era la única que había visto sumamente enojada a la rubia

 **-No podemos hacer eso-** replicó Erza queriendo comprender la desesperación de la castaña

 **-No importan las reglas ahora Erza, esta vez Lisanna se pasó no sé qué es lo que quiere pero con lo que dijo acaba de ganarse una buena paliza y si no nos apuramos Lucy se la va a dar sin piedad alguna-** respondió Cana más nerviosa

 **-No creo que Lucy sea capaz de eso, vamos Cana estamos hablando de Lucy-** dijo Natsu sin querer creer lo que la morena les estaba diciendo además según él Lucy seguía teniendo una parte de la Lucy amable que solía ser así qué no había de qué preocuparse.

 **-Les recuerdo que esa ya no es la Lucy-buena que todos conocemos pero haya ustedes yo iré y buscaré la manera de calmarla-** dicho esto Cana salió corriendo en dirección donde se encontraban las dos magas.

 **-Erza, hagámosle caso a Cana hay que ir-** propuso Mirajane sintiendo un poco de miedo, la mayor de los Strauss había notado él miedo de la castaña y eso no la dejo tranquila.

Todas las miradas se cruzaron y comprendieron el mensaje, no dijeron más todos los ahí presentes salieron corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Cana y poder detener la pelea entre Lucy y Lisanna más sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

 **-Mirajane y Elfman tendrán que perdonarme, pero ahora vas a ver las consecuencias de hacer enojar a un Heartfilia y más que eso meterse con su familia-** dijo Lucy mirando hacia una de las lacrimas para que Mira y Elfman la vieran. Y así fue ellos iban corriendo y viendo a la vez lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla y escucharon las palabras de Lucy se detuvieron abruptamente. Cana les dio una mirada de _**se los dije**_.

 **-No te tengo miedo, Lucy Heartfilia tú no eres más que una maga sin chiste, una débil que siempre se esconde detrás de sus amigos celestial y los utilizas como escudos-** con todo lo dicho Lisanna esperaba hacer enojar a Lucy. Lo había conseguido ahora la rubia de los espíritus celestiales estaba más que enojada.

Ahora todos y cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail veían la pelea y se quedaron con la boca abierta inclusive Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy no sabían cómo reaccionar todos sabían que ese era un golpe duro para Lucy, algo que jamás dejaría pasar por alto y que esas palabras fueron el detonante de la ira de la maga estelar.

 **-Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el veneno que escupes ahora espero que no te arrepientas de lo que has dicho Lisanna y dejémonos ya de charlas y comencemos con esto de una vez por todas-**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA PORTADORA DEL AGUA, AQUARIUS**

Ahora todos estaban más que asustados, estaban aterrados. A Mirajane y a Elfman se les fueron los colores sentían que sus pies no los podían sostener más de la angustia y es que no solo a ellos sino que a todos los que estaban viendo semejante pelea. El Master tenía miedo, nunca pensó que el torneo tomara ese curso tan malo y la verdad es que no podía hacer nada ya que no solo se trataba de ganar o perder ahora se trataba de orgullo y dignidad como mago y amigo.

 **-A eso me refería no puedes hacer nada sin tus espíritus celestiales-** dijo Lisanna tratando de hacer sentir mal a Lucy pero esta la ignoró olímpicamente ya que estaba discutiendo con la sirena, todo el gremio tenía una gotita de sudor en la nuca sin duda, pasará lo que pasara Lucy y Aquarius nunca iban a cambiar, esas dos no tenían remedio alguno.

 **-Nee, Aquarius ella te llamo pescadito-** dijo Lucy tratando de no reírse frente a su amiga. Solo la palabra pescadito hizo que la sirena se pusiera roja de la cólera y esto indico el peor peligro para los que habían llegado al lugar y para las dos magas cerca de esta.

 **-Demo, Aquarius no te pases por favor-** pidió Lucy tratando de que su amiga entendiera

 **-Qué estás diciendo, Mocosa crees que no escuche todo lo que dijo y de cómo te insultó a ti y a nosotros y tú todavía le tienes consideración a esta mujer, tú sí que eres increíble-** respondió la sirena incrédula y encolerizada al mismo tiempo- **-Bueno no me pasaré tanto aunque la verdad me gustaría quebrarle cada hueso de su cuerpo uno por uno-** volvió a decir la sirena derrotada sabía que aunque Lucy había cambiado a esa manera fría y calculadora y que le molestaba que los insultaran a ellos, Lucy no solo había heredado la belleza de su madre sino que también su gran corazón. Pero en esta ocasión las razones eran otras la maga estelar sabía del nuevo y catastrófico alcance de la sirena y quería evitar que por un momento de ira asesinar a la albina lengua floja.

Entre tantas distracciones Lisanna hizo su Take Over y quiso atacar a Lucy directamente en ese momento todos se asustaron pero quedaron más sorprendidos al ver el cañón de agua golpear a Lisanna y hacerla impactar contra un árbol.

 **-Mocosa, yo mejor me voy tengo una cita con mi novio y además no creo tener la fuerza para contener todo mi enojo así que hazla llorar por mi, entendido bye bye-** dicho esto Aquarius se fue dejando sola a Lucy

 **-Aquarius no te vayas-** demasiado tarde la sirena ya se había ido

En el momento que todos vieron desaparecer a Aquarius sintieron como sus cuerpos se relajaban a niveles extremos. Erza y los demás ya había llegado al lugar y estaban cerca del Master

 **-Hay que detenerlas-** dijo Erza

 **-Nadie las va a detener esto ya no es una simple pelea esto ahora es por orgullo y dignidad-** dijo el Master

 **-Vaya, vaya veo que hasta tu espíritus te abandonan en las peleas-** dijo Lisanna levantándose y riéndose

 **-Creo que deberías de estar agradecida, Aquarius se fue eso quiere decir que tu trasero está a salvo-** respondió Lucy viendo directamente a los ojos de Lisanna

 **-Dime una cosa Lisanna como quieres que sea esta pelea con magia o sin magia te daré a elegir qué dices-** dijo la rubia aun ya sabiendo la respuesta la cual era que con magia

 **-Estas loca o qué, obviamente que con magia ya que tu sin ella no eres nada-**

 **-No deberías de subestimar mucha a las personas Lisanna te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa-**

 **-Vamos, estamos hablando de ti, tú no sabes hacer nada sin magia se todas tus técnicas, tus ataques, tus debilidades y las de tus espíritus no creo que vayas a ganarme-**

 **-Si fuera cierto hubieras esquivado el ataque de Aquarius no lo crees-** dijo Lucy esta vez burlándose de Lisanna pero lo más graciosos es que en el rostro de la rubia no se reflejaba nada

 **-Lo llamaría un golpe de suerte-**

 **-Y bien con o sin magia-**

 **-Con magia-**

 **-Pésima elección mi querida Lisanna, pésima elección además desde aquí nadie podrá salvarte ya que no voy a permitir que nadie se meta en esto, está usted de acuerdo Master-** dijo Lucy volteando a ver en el lugar donde se encontraban todos.

Nadie sabía si alguien había hecho un ruido pero querían saber con era que Lucy sabía que estaban ahí y Lisanna se sorprendió vio a sus hermanos y a su grupo de trabajo ahí.

Luego de unas miradas Lisanna volvió a hacer su Take Over, usó el de gato para ganar velocidad y poder golpear a Lucy, mas sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico y resultados Lucy detuvo el puño de Lisanna con su mano, apretó el puño de Lisanna haciendo que esta buscar la manera de liberarse pero Lucy no le dio tiempo y en cuestión de minutos está la lanzó contra el suelo de un solo tirón. Esto hizo enojar a Lisanna, se levantó y volvió a tratar de derivar a Lucy pero esta solo esquivaba los golpes con una gran facilidad que era de envidiar. Erza y los demás veían todo sorprendidos, Lucy les había callado la boca de un solo golpe no se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Cana no lo podía creer ahora su amiga rubia se movía más fácil, seguramente estaba jugando con Lisanna, Cana observó la cara de Lucy y se dio cuenta de que esta no hacía y ni un solo esfuerzo en esquivar los golpes de la albina. La morena no pudo más sonreír su amiga había crecido mucho pero aun así sabía que Lucy estaba enojada.

Lucy continuaba esquivando los golpes de Lisanna, hasta que volvió a detener el puño de esta y le dijo

 **-Ya vas a dejar de jugar-**

 **-De que estas hablando-**

 **-De que esto es solo un calentamiento, cierto-**

Todo el mundo está estupefacto como que era un calentamiento, como que dejara de jugar de qué demonios hablaba Lucy.

 **-Ya me canse Lisanna vamos a pelear en serio-**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

El portal se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos rosas largos sueltos hasta la cintura, vestido negro arriba de las rodillas con adornos en forma de flores cayendo como una cascada empezaban del lado izquierdo como una línea cruzando hacia el lado derecho, botas blancas hasta las rodillas, en su cabellos llevaba un pañuelo blanco con adornos en negro, unas cadenas atadas a sus muñecas y rostro serio pero atractivo, suave y lindo a la vez.

Natsu y los demás habían escuchado bien, Lucy había dicho Virgo porque la mujer que tenía enfrente no se parecía en nada a lo que ellos recordaban hace unos meses atrás. Las miradas iban entre los miembros del gremio hacia Virgo, otra vez a los del gremio luego hacia Lucy, se sentían confundidos en todos los sentidos posibles, necesitaban explicaciones urgentes pero ahora sabían que no las iban a recibir a menos que sea en monólogos con _**si, no, tal vez, no sé, quizás**_

 **-Hime me llamaba-**

 **-Hola Virgo pues tenemos una pequeña pelea-**

 **-Vaya y esta quien es-** pregunto Lisanna

 **-No dijiste que sabias todo de mí, que mal educada eres no puedes reconocer a Virgo-** se burló Lucy pero su cara no demostraba nada de burla. La burla se podía notar en cada una de las palabras de Lucy pero su rostro contradecía todo.

 **-Eso es una mentira, ella no es Virgo-**

 **-Porque dices que no soy yo-** respondió Virgo con una voz fría y cortante

 **-Virgo déjala no le hagas caso, mejor terminemos con esta tontería-** interrumpió la rubia

 **-Dígame Hime que tenemos que hacer-**

 **-Fácil Virgo solo derrotar a Lisanna-** dijo Lucy sin ánimos

 **-Ohhh ya veo ella es la causante del enojo de Aquarius-san, verdad-**

 **-Así es virgo-**

 **-Hime, no me parece justo dos contra uno pienso que usted sola puede con ella-** agrego la peli rosa

 **-Tú crees eso virgo-**

 **-Así es Hime-** Virgo y Lucy hablaban como si Lisanna no estuviera enfrente de ellas y como si no estuvieran en medio de una pelea parecía que les daba igual

 **-Pero antes de irme Hime permítame darle un golpe a ella por hacer enojar a Aquarius-san-**

 **-Mmmmm adelante Virgo-** dijo Lucy sabiendo porque la pelirosa pedía eso ya que ella y Escorpio tenían que aguantar a la sirena cuando se ponía de mal humor.

Lisanna al escuchar eso se puso en posición de defensa pero en unos minutos Virgo estaba cerca de Lucy a unos cuantos metros de ella pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenía cerca de su cara. Lisanna se paralizó nunca había visto esa velocidad, trato de alejarse de Virgo dio un salto hacia atrás pero cuando levantó la vista Virgo a tenía su puño en la cara de Lisanna haciendo que esta cayera al suelo rápidamente Virgo regresó al lado de Lucy.

El Master había quedado sorprendido la velocidad de Virgo era increíble se movía sin que nadie la viera era muy rápida para el ojo humano. Esa rapidez sorprendió a todos menos a Cana ella ya la había visto anteriormente.

Virgo estaba cerca de Lucy esperando a que Lisanna se pusiera de pie nuevamente cosa que esta hizo. Lucy veía orgullosa a su amiga ya había dominado y aumentado sus poderes, eso la llenaba de alegría porque sabía que ahora ellos también se podían defender solos en caso de alguna emergencia, ellos ya eran más fuertes, hábiles, flexibles y llenos de confianza.

 **-Que pasa Lisanna no que me ibas a derrotar, no que yo era débil y que mis espíritus eran mis escudos. Veo que todo lo que dijiste eran nada más que puras palabras vacías sin significado alguno, pero lo que me da más pena es que yo te hice caso y me enoje, aunque yo ya sabía tu propósito pero sigo sin entender porque-**

 **-Cállate, esto no es nada-**

 **-Nada muy bien, tu serás quien sea la primera en probar un poco mi fuerza-**

 **-De que fuerzas hablas si no has hecho nada-**

 **-Cierto, yo no he hecho nada pero mírate sin hacer nada tú ya tienes pequeños cortes en tu cuerpo y estas cansada dime porque es eso-** dijo Lucy señalando algunas partes del cuerpo de la albina

 **-Ya verás a lo que te enfrentas y es mejor que te dejes de reír Heartfilia-**

 **-Ya veo piensas que con decir mi apellido me voy a enojar cierto, pero estas equivocada prepárate Lisanna a ya voy-**

Lisanna se preparó y sacó un nuevo Take Over, un Leopardo este le daría más rapidez, efectividad, fuerza. Lucy noto el cambio en la magia de su oponente se paró la analizo, busco sus puntos débiles sus altas y bajas al usar esa magia ya tenía todo listo espero a que la albina fuera la primera en atacar y así como espero Lisanna respondió abalanzándose sobre Lucy.

Lisanna tiraba puños a la cara de la maga estelar pero esta los esquivaba con mucha

rapidez, tal cosa hizo enojar a Lisanna y se dejó cegar por la ira, la rabia muy mala decisión porque ahora estaba en desventaja Lucy ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Busco un punto abierto y lo encontró fácilmente esquivó el golpe de Lisanna y ahí le pego con la rodilla en el estómago haciendo que Lisanna abriera los ojos como platos, Lucy dejó caer a Lisanna pero esta no toco el suelo cuando una patada cayó sobre su cara haciéndola volar con una fuerza brutal hacia a un árbol y cayó al suelo.

Mirajane veía eso con dolor no soportaba ver a su hermanita lastimada en el suelo, se sentía impotente pero no podía hacer nada ya que ella había escuchado lo su hermana le había dicho a Lucy y ella sabía que decirle esas cosas a la rubia era una pelea segura verbal o físicamente eso no importaba pero así eran las cosas.

Lucy miraba a Lisanna con cuando miras a la nada buscando una respuesta a todo lo sucedido pero no la encuentras y tus ojos quedan como si estuvieras muerta, sin ningún tipo de brillo, sin sentirse mal o sentir remordimientos. Así miraba Lucy a la albina no sentía ni una pizca de remordimiento de haberla golpeado para Lucy ella se lo merecía por buscarla de la manera más vil usando a su familia como detonante. La busco, la encontró ahora que se haga cargo de las consecuencias.

La albina se levantó y sin dudarlo se volvió a ir sobre la rubia esta se hartó de contenerse y dejó salir su magia, la tierra empezó a temblar, las rocas empezaron a subir lentamente la fuerza crecía en el cuerpo de Lucy la magia llenaba todo su cuerpo, todo eso la hizo sentirse más fuerte que nunca y tal acto alertó a los demás a su alrededor, ahí había peligro pero dudaban de que la rubia fuera a hacer algo horrible. Lucy se despabiló y vio a su adversaria cerca en un parpadear de ojos Lisanna tenía a Lucy cerca de su cara, estaba pasando lo mismo que con Virgo solo que esta era más rápida ya que Virgo se había contenido.

La albina no supo reaccionar además ya era demasiado tarde en cuestión de segundos tenía el puño de la rubia estampado en su cara de tal impacto salió volando por la fuerza que esta había usado pero le extrañó no golpearse contra el suelo o contra algún árbol o roca y es que lo que había pasado era que la rubia tenía su pierna amarrada con su látigo Fleuve d'étoiles y la mantenía en el aire, solo rogaba que estaba no la dejara caer pero los planes de la rubia eran otros. Lucy comenzó a girar su mano y en tan solo segundos el látigo sigo ese mismo patrón.

Lisanna empezó a girar y girar en el aire, se escuchaban sus gritos de _**BÁJAMEPARA, PARA**_ pero Lucy no le hacía cosa entre más pedía que parara más rápido la hacía girar su muñeca hasta que

 **-Lucy basta esto ya no es gracioso-** le reprocho Erza con cierto enojo a la rubia ya que esta se estaba comportando de una manera agresiva. Esa no era Lucy pensaba Erza

- **Gracioso dices pero aquí nadie se está divirtiendo Erza-** replicó Lucy sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pelo escarlata

 **-Deja de jugar y bájala esta pelea ya termino-** dijo nuevamente Titania queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su querida hermana.

 **-Bien, la bajare pero esta no es una pelea Erza ella ni siquiera me ha podido golpearme así que no se podría llamar una pelea-**

Erza entendió lo que Lucy le quiso decir para la rubia esto era más un juego que una pelea. Lucy bajó a Lisanna pero no de una manera gentil como todos esperaban no, solo la dejo caer y guardo su látigo. En cuestión de minutos se escuchó el impacto del cuerpo de Lisanna contra el suelo, Mirajane quería acercarse pero el Master no la dejo. Happy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo no lo comprendía, eso iba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión, Lucy le había dado una paliza a Lisanna y está ni siquiera había podido tocar a la rubia.

 **-Y bien Lisanna te das por vencida o seguimos-**

 **-Aun no, no me doy por vencida-**

Lisanna se levantó nuevamente no quería perder contra Lucy pero en ese momento recordó _**Lisanna no deberías subestimar a Lu-chanNo subestimes el poder de LucyLucy es fuerteLucy da miedo enojada**_ todas las palabras que sus amigos le dijeron acerca de la maga estelar vinieron a su mente pero las ignoró y se dispuso a volver a atacar a la rubia pero esta se hartó y comenzó una sesión de puños patadas puños patadas unas detrás de otras, Lisanna escupió sangre de la avalancha de golpes que su cuerpo recibía sin parar. Todo está pasando muy rápido Lisanna no iba a aguantar más ya que desde el principio recibió golpes fuertes, el cañón de agua de Aquarius, el golpe directo de Virgo ya que no había sido tan fuerte pero había logrado tumbarla, los dos golpes de Lucy que le habían entumecido el cuerpo por la fuerza que está había puesto, hacerla girar y luego impactar contra el suelo y ahora esto era mucho más de lo que la albina podía aguantar.

 **-LUCY DETENTE-**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Quien eres

Al escuchar los gritos Lucy se detuvo dejando caer a Lisanna a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella. La voz que Lucy había escuchado era la de Mirajane, su voz sonaba nerviosa, preocupada, dolida, triste y desesperada, Lucy sabía que esta vez se había pasado no había podido controlar su enojo y eso le trajo consecuencias ahora Mirajane estaba mal por su culpa y seguramente todos en él gremio estarían igual o peor que ella pero ya no podía hacer nada ya le había dado una paliza a Lisanna. Pero pensaba _**-porque se preocupaba por lo demás-**_ pero luego pensó que a pesar de todo ellos siguen siendo su familia por eso se preocupaba tanto a pesar de tener un nuevo corazón duro.

Lucy se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora se sentía mal no por golpear a Lisanna si no porque ahora una de las personas que más la había ayudado estaba mal, Mirajane siempre la había apoyado y ella venía y golpeaba fuerte a su hermana qué clase de persona era ella, un monstruo, un demonio, una roca que era, no lo sabía. Mientras que Lucy seguía hundida en sus pensamientos Lisanna se puso en pie mirando con más odio a la rubia, por la paliza que le había dado. Lisanna se dio cuenta de que la maga estelar estaba con la guardia baja y penso que quizas era una buena oportunidad para poder derribar a la maga. Lisanna reunió sus fuerzas en su puño y se dirigió a tratar de pegarle en la cara a Lucy pero está detuvo su puño con una mano. La cara de Lucy tomo un tono ensombrecido como tenebroso casi igual al de Erza cuando se enoja, al ver a Lucy de esa manera todos pensaron lo peor y es que ya se estaban preparando para detener a la maga celestial, pensaron que quizás necesitarían la ayuda de Natsu, Gray y Laxus para detener a Lucy porque ya habían comprobado la fuerza de la rubia y era mejor no subestimar la más.

 **-Sabes Lisanna es de cobardes atacar a tu oponente cuando este esta con la guardia baja-**

 **-Esto es una pelea no, Lucy y siempre hay que estar alerta-** dijo Lisanna un poco agitada ya que Lucy no soltaba su mano

 **-Supongo que tienes razón-** agregó Lucy empezando a poner fuerza en él agarre haciendo que Lisanna hiciera un gesto de dolor.

 **-Qué me vas a tener agarrada todo el dia o vas a terminar con esto de una buenas vez-**

 **-Antes de terminar Lisanna tengo una pregunta-** dijo Lucy viendo a su alrededor pero mirando, sin ver perdida en la nada sin sentimiento alguno

 **-Qué quieres-** respondió Lisanna de mala gana estaba enojada no había podido golpear a la rubia ni aun cuando esta estaba con la guardia baja

 **-Porque me odias-** fue la pregunta de Lucy sin rodeos sin conversaciones estúpidas, no era qué le importará si Lisanna la odiara o no solo sentía curiosidad ya que por los acontecimientos durante el regreso de ella, Lucy pensaba que la que debería sentir odio hacia la albina era ella y no al revés

 **-Porque deberia odiarte-** fue la respuesta de la menor de los Strauss

Nadie comprendía la pregunta de Lucy y no sabían a qué venía eso pero al ver la seriedad de la rubia se dieron cuenta de que no estaba jugando ni nada por él estilo. Pero sintieron como la tensión crecía entre todos los presentes al ver a las dos magas peleando bueno a Lucy dándole la paliza de su vida a Lisanna que era muy diferente. Pero dejando la pelea en otro lugar la pregunta de Lucy y la respuesta de Lisanna eran difíciles de comprender.

 **-No se Lisanna eso es lo que me gustaria saber, porque me odias, porque él rencor hacia a mi, porque que yo recuerde no te he hecho nada hasta hoy-**

 **-Suéltame esto ya terminó, ganaste esto era lo que querías no-** dijo Lisanna tratando de cambiar de tema

 **-Veo que no quieres responder en fin solo sentía algo de curiosidad pero espero que tengas una buena razón para odiarme al punto de querer probar si soy fuerte o no poniéndote en peligro al no conocer a tu oponente. Sabes se que estuvistes averiguando todo acerca de mi y sabes porque lo se porque nadie en él gremio conocía el nombre de mi madre, la única que lo conocía era Cana ya que yo se lo dije en la semana qué entrenamos juntas, también se que ella les contó todo lo que yo le dije omitiendo el nombre de mi madre. Me sorprendí al saber que conocías el nombre de ella no me lo esperaba pero eso no te ayudó en nada verdad-** dijo Lucy soltando la muñeca de Lisanna y viendo a la castaña que estaba cerca de Erza, más sin embargo en la mirada de Lucy no había desconfianza, no había enojo ya que ella sabía porque la maga de las cartas había hecho todo eso y no la culpaba.

 **-Cállate-** fue la única respuesta de Lisanna

 **-Callarme porque Lisanna, tú crees qué no me iba a enterar de lo que hacías. Vamos estabas buscando cosas de MI pasado y te recuerdo que te lo había advertido y no solo yo creo, pero tu decidiste hacerte la sorda y buscarme de la peor manera, te metiste con mi familia sé qué le dije a Aquarius qué no se pasara por qué yo más que nadie se la capacidad que ella tiene y su control de agua es perfecto, él golpe que te dio no era nada comparado con lo que ella puede hacer y más ahora que ha mejorado sus habilidades pero es peor más cuando está enojada di que estas viva de milagro-** dijo la rubia con una voz neutra

Los miembros sabían que Lucy tenía razón ellos también conocían el alcance de la sirena y sabían qué era mejor no provocarla si no querían terminar en el hospital con todos los hueso rotos. Pero les sorprendió escuchar a la maga estelar decir qué Aquarius había mejorados sus habilidades entonces lo que le hizo a Lisanna solo fue una pequeña broma.

 **-Sabes Lisanna yo ya sabia de tus intenciones me di cuenta en Tenroujima cuando dijiste que eras mejor que yo y luego me lo comprobaste cuando regresamos al gremio y te acercastes a mi con una estupidez para provocarme y mirate ahora me buscaste por todo el campo de batalla. Me buscaste, me provocastes y me encontraste de la peor manera. Seguro pensaste que con todo la supuesta información que tenías yo ya estaba a tu merced pero fallaste Lisanna, fallaste y mírate ni siquiera pudiste hacerme un solo rasguño pero te felicito peleas bien pero te hace falta mejorar. Mírame mejore muchas cosas en mi y por eso pude pelear, no espera, esta no fue una pelea normal. Lo que quiero decir que esta vez pude jugar ahora ya saque todo lo que tenía pero sabes porque me detuve, me detuve porque Mirajane gritó y en su grito había preocupación, dolor, tristeza ese fue mi unico motivo para detenerme y no seguir golpeándote, di qué tienes una gran hermana que se preocupa por ti así que no juegues con tu vida Lisanna-** dijo la rubia dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros desde cuando la maga estelar hablaba tan Segura y sin temor alguno

Mirajane veía a Lucy asombrada en realidad ella había podido distinguir todo eso en un solo gritó y no es que fuera mentira porque todo lo que Lucy había dicho era la pura verdad.

 **-Qué quieres decir con eso-** pregunto la albina tratando de mantenerle la mirada a la rubia pero era imposible ya que la mirada de Lucy era muy fuerte, fría, distante y penetrante

 **-Veo que no captas las cosas rápido Lisanna lo que quiero decir es que si Mirajane no hubiera gritó tu estarias con todos tus huesos rotos-** dijo Lucy tétricamente

Natsu veía la escena asombrado y asustado desde cuando Lucy hablaba de quebrar hueso, esa si que era una sorpresa y muy grande para él. Qué habían hecho se maldecía por haber lastimado a la rubia por haber sido él motivo de que ella se convirtiera en eso que tenía enfrente y lo peor era que no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas había buscado momentos pero en cada unos de estos Lucy no estaba y si llegaba pasaba de ellos y solo le prestaba atención a Asuka. Se iba del gremio como si nada pasara a su alrededor. Nunca imagino que llegaria el dia en el que Lucy lo ignorara, que Lucy pasara de él como si nunca hubieran sido amigos como si nunca hubieran tenido aventuras, alegrías, tristezas, desesperaciones juntos. Natsu supuso que Lucy se había olvidado de todo eso pero se dio cuenta de quien lo olvido primero fue él y con eso rompió la promesa de siempre estar juntos como amigos, como equipo y ahora quería buscar culpables de algo de lo que solo él tiene la culpa. La culpa lo estaba matando por dentro por haber hecho de Lucy esa persona Fria y distante sin ningún tipo de brillo en esos ojos color chocolate.

El gremio entero se preguntaba qué había sido de la Lucy-buena que todos conocieron el 3 de Julio el dia que Lucy se unió al gremio qué había pasado con esa muchacha sonriente, amable, tierna, tímida de vez en cuando pero siempre optimista. Si sabían solo que no lo querían aceptar era difícil para ellos reconocer que Lucy había cambiado mucho.

 **-Quieres decir qué me querías matar, Lucy-** pregunto Lisanna

 **-Matarte porque lo haría dime-**

 **-Porque como tu dijiste me meti con tu familia, además apuesto a qué me odias por lo que pasó desde mi regreso-** Lisanna quería poner a Lucy vulnerable

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo diferente él cual sabían que afectaba más a la rubia que a la albina y si seguia asi Lucy podía enojarse más de la cuenta y nadie quería ver a la maga estelar enojada con le habían dicho a Lisanna, Lucy enojada da miedo.

 **-Cierto te metiste con mi familia pero en lo demás te equivocas Lisanna yo no soy asi cualquiera en el gremio sabe que soy incapaz de sentir odio hacia otras personas-** replicó Lucy sabiendo que era la pura verdad

 **-Mientes-** reprocho la albina

 **-Mentir es otra de las cosas que se me da muy mal sabes-**

 **-Eso no lo se-**

 **-Tu dijiste que lo sabías todo de mí no-** dijo Lucy, otra vez eso de que la conocía bien a pesar de que Lucy sabía bien qué todo lo que había dicho Lisanna era mentira le encantaba restregarle el error de estar mal informada

 **-La verdad creo que te juzgue mal Lucy porque nadie aquí sabe nada de ti y como tu misma dijiste aquel dia tu nombre no es Lucy así que dime quién eres-** dijo Lisanna buscando con desenmascara a Lucy según ella

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Lucy querian saber mas acerca de su maga celestial, querian saber mas y mas para saciar su curiosidad qué los estaba matando desde la pequeña discusión entre ella y la albina.

 **-Hay te equivocas Lisanna yo nunca dije que no era mi nombre, tú lo supiste-** dijo Lucy en tono burlón

 **-Deja de reír y responde quién demonios eres** \- dijo Lisanna ya enoja

 _ **Lu-chan tiene razón ella nunca dijo que ese no era su nombre**_ pensó Levy

 _ **Maldición Lucy habla claro**_ pensaba Gray ya desesperado al igual que la maga de agua que tenía a su lado

 **-Bien qué quieres saber Lisanna y habla rápido porque no te daré otra oportunidad-** dijo Lucy con semblante aburrido aunque por dentro no dejaba de pensar en qué no había podido controlar su enojo se estaba reprochando su debilidad pero ella misma sabía que su debilidad era su familia y no podía hacer mucho.

 **-Quiero saber quien eres-** dijo Lisanna

 **-Bien mi nombre es…..-** Lucy pensó en eso y se detuvo nunca había dicho su nombre completo ya que era raro para ella decirlo sin sentir nostalgia. El nombre que le dieron sus padres solo por un rótulo que estaba hecho pedazos, una sonrisa pequeña se formó en los labios de la rubia los magos presentes se dieron cuenta de ello y eso les provocó más curiosidad querian saber qué había hecho sonreír a Lucy de esa manera tan linda y nostálgica para ellos.

 **-Tu nombre es….. no me digas que tienes vergüenza de tu nombre Lucy-** agregó Lisanna provocando a Lucy

 **-Mi nombre es Lucky Lucy Heartfilia-** dijo Lucy viendo a Lisanna

-LUCKY- dijeron todos un nombre especial y único fueron los pensamientos de todos

 **-No tengo vergüenza de decir mi nombre Lissana ahora qué lo pienso es un nombre muy bonito-**

El Master veía con asombro todo lo acontecido, nunca se espero una pelea de ese calibre, esas declaraciones de Lucy hacia su nombre, Makarov pudo notar el orgullo que sintió Lucy al decir todo su nombre quizas ya se habia dado cuenta de que ella siempre amó a su padre sin importar lo qué había pasado y eso le alegraba mucho pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era la actitud de la rubia si había cambiado drásticamente de Buena a Fría de Fría a Solitaria y nuevamente a Fría qué acaso Lucy era bipolar.

 **-Master yo ya cumpli con participar en este torneo y si usted decide qué yo tengo que asistir a los juego mágicos lo haré. Pero por ahora me voy quiero irme a dormir-** dijo Lucy empezando a caminar

 **-Detente…. aún no has respondido a mi pregunta solo has dicho tu nombre-** gritó Lisanna

 **-Qué más quieres-**

 **-Quiero saber mas de ti, eso de tu nombre no me lo creo ha de ser una mentira-** dijo Lisanna buscando hacer hablar a la rubia

 **-En primera mi nombre no es una mentira, en segunda me llamo así ya que a mis padres se les ocurrió la idea de que si tenían una hija la llamarían Lucy por un rótulo viejo él cual estaba en él gremio en el cual ellos trabajaron algún día, ya feliz sabes más de mí ahora deja de joder… Por cierto Mirajane, Elfman perdonenme no pude controlar mi enojo y eso hizo que ustedes se angustiaron más, prometo que voy a arreglar ese pequeño problema en mi-** dicho esto Lucy empezó a caminando para regresar a Magnolia, dejando a Mirajane y a Elfman sorprendidos pero mas sin embargo orgullosos de ver qué Lucy aceptaba sus propios errores.

-Lucy a donde vas- pregunto Cana esperando la respuesta de la rubia con algo de miedo

 **-Me voy a mi casa estoy muy cansada-** respondió esta

 **-Cómo es que estas cansada si te la has pasado durmiendo-** le reprocho la castaña con una gota de sudor en la nuca. La maga estelar estaba hablando en serio se la había pasado durmiendo en todo el torneo

 **-Bueno es que anoche no dormi nada y la verdad necesito descansar-** dijo la maga estelar alejándose del grupo de magos

Cana tenía curiosidad quería saber los motivos por los cuales Lucy no había dormido nada pero tenía miedo de preguntar ya que Lucy sabía que ella les había dicho todo al gremio y pensaba que quizás la rubia ya no le tenía confianza, tenía miedo de haber traicionado a Lucy de que esta se empezara a alejar de ella sentía que había arruinado todo pero no podía quedarse con la duda pensó que lo mejor sería dejar pasar un tiempo y luego hablar con la maga estelar.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que los grandes Juegos Mágicos dieran inicio para qué Fairy Tail volviera a ser el número uno de Fiore ya que cuando ellos estuvieron congelados él gremio perdió popularidad y en estos momentos era él último gremio en la lista. El grupo A de Fairy Tail era conformado por Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel. Pero aparte de ellos había un grupo B él cual era conformado por Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox y Mystogan(Jellal) pero este último equipo había sido formado en secreto por él Master Makarov.

Lisanna no sabía qué hacer ahora Lucy le había ganado y ella ni siquiera la pudo tocar eso para la albina era una humillación como alguien tan débil como Lucy le pudo haber ganado tan fácilmente. _**No subestimes a Lu-chanNo subestimes el poder de LucyLa coneja es buena peleandoLa Reina del Cosplay es buena en las peleas**_ todas esas palabras venían a la mente de Lisanna le habían avisado no solo una vez que no subestimara a Lucy pero ella no quiso escuchar y se dejó llevar por las pocas derrotas que la maga estelar había sufrido, se dejó llevar por la informacion que todos le brindaron aun sabiendo que la rubia había cambiado más de lo que pensaban todos y que subestimarla era el peor error que podían cometer y ella lo cometió al venir y provocar a la rubia metiendose con su familia sin importarles las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Mirajane ayudó a Lisanna a llegar hasta donde estaba Wendy para qué está la curara, Wendy ayudó a Lisanna pero a la vez veía las caras de Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy ellos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos los cuales tenían que ver con la maga celestial y no lo podían evitar. Se dieron cuenta de que ahora Lucy era más poderosa que antes, ella había crecido muy rápido para poder sobrellevar todo el dolor que tenía en su corazón causado por la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre, él abandono de sus amigos, las promesas olvidadas y ahora sin qué algunos no supieran la muerte de su padre, cuántas pérdidas más tenía que aguantar la maga celestial nadie lo sabía pero ahora ella era más fuerte pero no por ser más fuerte no dejaba de ser un ser humano que tenía sentimientos y un corazón hecho pedazos pero que aún seguía luchando por vivir y por dejar de sufrir, dejar de sentir dolor aunque sea por un tiempo.

Dos Semanas Después

Dos semanas había pasado desde que se había llevado a cabo el torneo de Fairy Tail, dos semanas en las que los magos se habían dedicado a hacer misiones y entrenará en los tiempos libres. Lucy ya les había pedido disculpas otra vez a Mirajane y a Elfman a lo que estos le dijeron que no tenían nada que perdonarle sabían que ella no lo había hecho adrede. Mientras que el equipo Natsu buscaba la manera de poder hablar con Lucy pero esta no se las dejaba facil ya se la pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con Asuka o entrenando quien sabe donde y cuando llegaba al gremio busca una mesa sola y se dedicaba a leer así que los tres magos y él neko no sabían qué hacer.

 **-Mirajane no has visto a Lucy-** pregunto Erza buscando a la rubia por todo el gremio

 **-Aún no ha venido-** fue la respuesta que obtuvo Titania de la Demonio

Erza había decidido qué hablaría con Lucy costara lo que costara ya estaba bueno de cobardías, no iba a esperar más necesitaba pedirle perdón a su hermana, ella más que nadie sabía qué había lastimado mucho a Lucy y qué no era tan fácil que ella la perdonara pero no se daría por vencida también sabía que no todo iba a volver a ser normal aunque Lucy los perdonará pero si la rubia la perdona haria hasta lo imposible para que esta vuelva a ser la misma de antes y que se vuelva a unir al grupo.

Ya era un poco tarde y Lucy no había aparecido en él gremio Asuka estaba un poco triste porque no había visto a su tía y quería jugar con ella. Pero algo saco a todo el mundo de lo qué estaban haciendo y era una mujer alta de tez clara, cabello rubio, con un vestido rosado con revuelo en la parte baja, traía una caja en su manos parecía pesada, él solo verla les recordó a Lucy, era casi idéntica a ella.

 **-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Lucy Heartfilia-** preguntó la muchacha con una voz suave

 **-Por el momento Lucy-san no está aquí pero si quieres puedes esperarla-** dijo Mirajane cortésmente

 **-Si no es mucha molestia la esperaré aquí-** dijo respondió la rubia

 **-Disculpa, la pregunta pero quien eres tu nunca te habíamos visto por aquí y porque busca a Lucy-san-** pregunto la Demonio curiosa

 **-Mi nombre es Michelle Lobster y soy la hermana menor de Lucy-** dijo Michelle

 **-LA HERMANA-** gritó él gremio completo estupefacto esa información les cayó con un balde de agua fría a todos, como era que Lucy tenía una hermana y nadie lo sabía, cómo era que la rubia le había ocultado esa información tan importante, si, cuando vieran a la maga estelar la harían hablar.

Luego de unos minutos nadie había vuelto a preguntar nada es qué tenían miedo de enterarse de otras cosas mejor preferían esperar a Lucy y que ella les explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando y como si Kamisama los hubiera escuchado la rubia apareció.

 **-Tia Lucy-** gritó Asuka corriendo para abrazar a la nombrada a lo que Lucy se agacho para recibir el abrazo y levantar a la niña en sus brazos. Las miradas iban de Lucy a Michelle de Michelle a Lucy y es que el parecido era un poco notorio.

 **-Como estas Asuka-** preguntó la maga estelar

 **-Muy bien aunque estaba triste porque no habías venido pensé que iba a poder jugar contigo-** dijo la niña haciendo pucheros

 **-Perdón, Asuka estaba arreglando unas cosas con Loki y los demás y se pasó el tiempo-** dijo Lucy divertida viendo los pucheros de peliverde

Lucy bajó a Asuka y se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir una limonada pero un grito la sacó de balance

 **-LUCYYY-NEESAN-** grio Michelle a todo pulmón asustando a Lucy en el acto

 **-Ne..neesan de qué estás hablando-** preguntó la maga estelar sin entender nada a lo que todos quedaron con la boca abierta

 **-Lucy-neesan eres mala te olvidaste de mi wuaaa wauuuu-** lloraba Michelle

 **-Dime quien eres no estoy entendiendo nada-** nerviosa de quien se tenía que acordar y porque esa muchacha la había llamado Neesan

 **-Tu eres mi hermana mayor Lucy-neesan bueno ahora creo que yo soy la mayor ya que tu estuviste congelada por siete años-** respondió Michelle

Lucy seguía sin entender Michelle noto eso y comenzó a explicarle a Lucy que ella era su hermana menor ya que cuando Lucy era una niña le había dicho a Michelle qué ella siempre sería su hermanita menor. Lucy no recordaba haber tenido una hermana y ahora mucho tiempo después aparece una mujer algo parecida a ella diciéndole Neesan la cabeza de Lucy empezó a dar vueltas él pensar demasiado la estaba mareando. Acaso el mundo la quería volver loca, Lucy no lo sabía mejor decidió tomar asiento y respirar profundamente para poder digerir todo lo que Michelle le había dicho y pensar claramente las cosas.

 **-Por cierto Lucy-neesan él tío Jude me pidió que cuando te encontrara que diera esto-** dijo Michelle señalando la gran caja negra que traía

 **-Qué es eso-** preguntó Lucy

 **-No lo se nunca lo he abierto-** respondió Michelle

Lucy vio a Michelle y no sabia porque pero él verla le hacía sentir bien como si la conociera de siempre, sin preámbulos Lucy abrió la caja encontrándose con la manija de una reloj. Lucy se preguntaba porque su padre le dejó una manija de reloj pero luego pensaría eso ahora quería saber más acerca de Michelle. Michelle le contó a Lucy acerca de cómo Layla murió y de como Lucy había sufrido su muerte le contó que conocía a Aquarius y a Cáncer. Michelle sabía mucho de Lucy pero aun asi Lucy no podía recordarla le era imposible y eso la hacía sentirse mal ya que Lucy quería recordar a Michelle.

Lucy se levantó de la mesa para ir a la barra y traer tres refrescos uno para ella, otro para Asuka y él último para Michelle. A pesar de todo Lucy siempre estaba al pendiente de Asuka aun cuando se iba a alguna misión no dejaba de cuidar a la pequeña.

Lucy había llegado tarde al gremio por qué le había pedido a Virgo qué si le podía ayudar a hacer una pulsera para Asuka pero no cualquier tipo de pulsera sino una especial que le dijera si la pequeña estaba en peligro. Virgo le dijo que si la podía hacer pero le tomaría algo de tiempo a lo que Lucy le había dicho que no importaba solo le pedía que estuviera lista antes de que los juegos mágicos empezaran ya que cuando estos empiecen ella va a estar muy ocupada y aunque Bisca y Alzack estuvieran cuidando de su hija, Lucy quería estar super segura que nada le pasara a Asuka mientras este todo el festival de la Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **-Vaya Heartfilia no sabiamos que tenias una hermana me pregunto cuántos secretos nos estas ocultando-** dijo Lisanna con sorna

 **-Secretos tengo una infinidad Lisanna pero no veo qué a ti te tengan que importar y en cuanto a lo de mi hermana es un asunto complicado-** respondió Lucy con la misma sorna qué Lisanna

Lucy no se iba dejar de Lisanna, si la albina quería pelea, pelea tendría solo que esta vez Lucy si sabría cómo controlarse no dejaría que las provocaciones le afectarán, ahora Lucy se sentía más fuerte luego de leer las palabras de su padre sentía que su corazón volvía a latir lentamente, lentamente se sentía viva y con fuerzas para enfrentar su futuro lleno de aventuras pero de lo único que no se sentía segura era de que si volvía a sufrir quizás de esa no sería capaz de levantarse.

Luego de leer esa carta había muchas más esperanzas de recuperar a la Lucy-buena que todos conocían, quizás iban a volver a gozar de esas sonrisas hermosas de la rubia y volver a ver la amabilidad en su cara ahora las cosas estaban cambiando dentro de la mente y corazón de Lucky Lucy Heartfilia pero no todo es color de rosas, Lucy no estaba preparada para él nuevo dolor que su corazón sufrirá y peor aún la decisión que tenía que tomar era decisiva vivir pero vivir sola o morir para que su familia sobreviviera todo eso sería una incógnita para saber si la maga volviera a como era antes o se volvería más fría de lo que ya era.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: El Equipo Renace y Renji reaparece

El día se pasó rápido ya que la maga estelar se la había pasado hablando con Michelle acerca de su padre y del regalo que este le había dejado, era extraño que su padre le dejará la manecilla de un reloj pero lo más extraño es que el objeto tenía una escritura en una lengua que ya estaba extinta y la única persona que quizás la pudiera leer sería Levy pero esta se encontraba en una misión junto con Gajeel y Lily. El día había sido de locos primero tuvo que entrenar con Loki, Virgo y los demás chicos, luego tuvo una discusión con Aquarius porque según la sirena se estaba excediendo en cuanto a entrenar se trataba y ahora se entera de que tiene una hermana y que su padre le había dejado una manecilla extraña, vaya día el que tuvo la maga estelar, pero aun así Lucy invito a Michelle para que se quedase en su casa, claro no la iba a dejar a la deriva pues todo decía que ella, sí era su hermana menor.

Lucy y Michelle se fueron al departamento de la maga estelar y está preparo el té para pasar el rato. Lo que Lucy quería saber era si Michelle podía utilizar magia estelar o cualquier otro tipo de magia así quizás pueda formar parte de Fairy Tail aunque no sabía si Michelle quería quedarse con ella o solo había venido a entregarle el presente de su padre quizás sería mejor preguntarle mañana cuando ya todo esté mejor y ella tenga la cabeza fría y limpia de pensamientos raros.

Lucy se fue a la cama cansada del entrenamiento ya que esta vez Loki y Virgo no le habían dado descanso a petición de ella. Más agregando que quería buscar la manera de saber lo que la manecilla tenía escrita, ahora tenía una hermana que salió de la nada, los juego mágicos se estaban acercando todo se le estaba acumulando de un solo golpe su cerebro no daba para más tenía que descansar.

Mientras que en él gremio él Master habia mandado a llamar a Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Charles y a Happy.

 **-Master, nos mandó a llamar-** pregunto Titania

 **-Así es Erza, él motivo por el que los mande a llamar es Lucy-** dijo Makarov

 **-Le paso algo malo a Lucy-** replicó Erza empezando a preocuparse

 **-No, pero me temo que Lucy está en peligro nuevamente, no se si recuerdan lo que le pasó a Lucy hace tiempo cuando fue a una misión que peleo contra un tal Renji, bueno él casó ese mismo tipo hace tiempo atrás atacó a otros magos estelares para robarles las llaves y ya que Lucy es una de las magas qué más llaves posee temo que viene detrás de ella-** les soltó la bomba él Master a los chicos

 **-Es maldito viene detrás de Lucy otra vez-** interrumpió Gray esta vez iracundo no soportaba oír el nombre del hombre que había intentado matar a su pequeña hermana

 **-Pues esta vez le pateare el trasero por haber hecho sufrir a Lucy-** dijo Natsu viendo como su semblante cambia drásticamente estaba enojado quería matar a Renji por haber lastimado a Lucy

 **-Pero Master eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros-** pregunto Lisanna confundida

Cierto qué tenía que ver Lisanna en todo esto nadie lo sabía pues después del torneo ella y Lucy no se llevaban muy bien que digamos pero lo que él Master tenía planeado era ver cómo la maga de Take Over y la maga estelar trabajan juntas quizas seria una mala decisión pero lo mejor era arriesgarse además ahí estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles y Happy para mantenerlas bajo control.

 **-Lo que quiero que hagan es que formen grupo con Lucy, todos ustedes trabajaran con ella hasta que lleguen los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y claro está que Michelle estará con ustedes ya qué supongo que Lucy no querrá dejarla sola, así que Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Charles,Happy cuento con ustedes para proteger a Lucy, aunque se que ella no es débil pero cuando se trata de la familia no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados-** agregó él Master

 **-Todo está bien Master pero aquí el problema seria si Lucy está de acuerdo con su decisión-** dijo Erza pensando en que a la rubia no le gustaría la idea de trabajar con ellos después de todo lo que había pasado y además luego de lo qué pasó con Lisanna mucho menos.

 **-Por Lucy no te preocupes yo hablare con ella, claro omitire la parte de que Renji está detrás de ella ya que si lo hago seguramente no querrá tenerlos cerca asi que favor no le digan a Lucy lo de Renji-** con todo esto dicho él Master se despidió de sus hijos ya mañana tendría que hacer la parte más difícil, hablar con Lucy y que acepte hacer equipo con sus ex-compañeros.

Makarov se había enterado de que Renji estaba buscando a Lucy ya que Gajeel y Juvia habian estado siguiendo a la maga estelar a petición del mismo Master. Renji cada vez estaba más cerca de Lucy y él Master no podía dejar pasar eso por alto ya que a quien ese hombre quería atacar era una de sus preciadas hijas. Por otro lado no quería que Lucy sufriera más, ya era suficiente pensaba él líder de Fairy Tail, ya no quería ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica rubia. Por eso pensó que lo mejor sería volver a poner a trabajar al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail otra vez.

Mientras tanto Erza junto con Wendy y Charles se dirigen hacia Fairy Hills para descansar cada una iba en su propio mundo pensando en lo que la Master les había dicho acerca de Lucy. No lo lograban sacar de la cabeza _**,Lucy en peligroVuelven a formar el equipo**_ eran dos cosas que rondaban las cabezas de las magas y esperaban que Lucy aceptara.

En cuanto a Natsu y Happy ellos estaban felices ya que volverían a trabajar junto a su Luce, el equipo volverá a la acción otra vez pero se les estaba olvidando que la maga estelar ni siquiera los volteaba a ver, técnicamente la maga estelar pasaba de ellos pero no les importaba ya que eso lo iban a arreglar tarde o temprano aunque vaya a ser algo difícil. Solo esperaban que se hiciera de día lo más pronto posible y así poder estar cerca de Lucy nuevamente.

El dia tardó en llegar pero llegó con un aire fresco, cálido que te hacía estremecer cuando este rozaba tu piel, te hacía sentir lleno de vida y energías, el aire puro y fresco de la mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia era fenomenal, único. La maga estelar Lucy y su hermana ya iban de camino hacia él gremio, él caminar en silencio y viendo el lindo panorama que les regalaba la ciudad de Magnolia no se les hacía incómodo al contrario así en silencio y disfrutando de la pequeña caminata se sentían tranquilas y apreciaban ese momento de silencio gustoso. Lo que le esperaba a Lucy en el gremio era difícil de aceptar más para la maga que para todos claro está.

-Ohayo- saludaron las dos rubias al mismo tiempo

 **-Ohayo, Lucy-san, Michelle-** \- saludo una muy sonriente Mirajane - **-Por cierto, Lucy-san él Master quiere hablar contigo dijo qué te esperaba en su oficina** \- agregó Mirajane

 **-Gracias, Mira-san voy en seguida-** dicho esto Lucy se fue hacia la oficina del Master

Lucy quería saber porque él Master le había mandado a hablar esperaba que no la fuera a regañar o algo por el estilo porque con Aquarius ya tenía más que suficiente.

 **-Ohayo, Master me mandó a hablar-** saludo y pregunto al vez la rubia

 **-Ohayo, Lucy, si necesito que hagas equipo con Erza y los demás mientras empiezan los Grandes Juego Mágicos-** dijo Makarov sin anestesia

 **-** **Disculpe Master pero a qué se debe eso-** preguntó la rubia con una cara de pocos amigos por tal petición.

 **-Necesito que vuelvan a trabajar en equipo para que cuando lleguen los juego no haya ningún problema espero que entiendas mis motivos Lucy-** dijo temeroso el Master al ver la cara de Lucy, él también sabía que cuando la maga estelar se enojaba daba miedo

 **-Entiendo sus motivos Master pero todavía falta mucho para los juego magicos-**

 **-Lo se, Lucy pero es esencial que ustedes puedan trabajar con un buen equipo, por favor Lucy-**

Lucy entendía los supuestos motivos del Master pero sabía que no se sentiría cómoda por ningún lado aunque lo buscara pero lo haria ya él Master se lo estaba pidiendo de buena forma y ella no se lo podía negar. Makarov espera la respuesta de Lucy con muchas ansias no tenía más argumentos para hacer que Lucy trabajara con los demás y no la quería obligar aunque fue por su bien.

 **-Esta bien Master trabajaré con ellos pero no quiero dejar sola a Michelle-** respondió está derrotada completamente, ahora necesitaba buscar la manera de poder volver a trabajar con su antiguo equipo. Ella más que nadie sabía la incomodidad que se le avecinaba.

 **-Por Michelle no te preocupes te puede acompañar en las misiones que hagan-** agregó el Master sintiendo con una preocupación dejaba su pequeña espalda. Ya habían dejado los punto claros ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver como salían los cosas no esperaban que fueran perfectas contando con la tensión que había cada vez que Lucy y Lisanna se encontraban.

Lucy dejó la oficina del Master para encontrarse con Michelle y la pequeña Asuka qué había llegado acompañada de Bisca y Alzack, los cuales le regalaron una linda sonrisa a la maga estelar ya que estos habían visto como Lucy trataba a su linda hija y esos los hace sentir bien con la maga. Ya que Lucy le demostraba mucho amor y cariño a la pequeña niña de cabellos verde oscuros, sus padres apreciaban ese gesto de la rubia. Asuka salió corriendo en cuanto vio a Lucy y esta la espero para abrazarla, era increíble los lazos que Asuka y Lucy había formado durante tan poco tiempo. A pesar de la frialdad de la maga estelar solía mostrar ante todos siempre que Asuka estaba cerca ella cambiaba drásticamente pero eso lo era por momentos cortos.

Lucy se acercó a Michelle y le explico lo que él Master le había pedido y que ella los podía acompañar sin ningún problema. Lucy espero a que todo el grupo llegará para decirles que a partir de hoy comenzará a trabajar con ellos. Ya era mediodía y solo falta que llegara Lisanna para decirle a todos de una vez lo que él Master le había pedido pero como si hubieran hecho magia Lisanna apareció y se unió al grupo.

Lucy se acercó a la mesa y los presentes pusieron sus ojos en ella esperando a que les dijera algo y así fue

 **-El Master me pidió que formara equipo con ustedes mientras llegan los juegos magico y dijo que Michelle nos puede acompañar, hay algún problema con eso-** dijo Lucy con una voz fría y distante no le agradaba la idea pero las tenía que seguir por él gremio y en su cara se mostraba él disgusto.

 **-No, no hay ningún problema Lucy-** respondió Erza

 **-Bien-** fue lo único que se escuchó de la rubia

 **-Te parece bien Lucy si hacemos una misión hoy es qué necesitamos un poco de dinero-** pregunto Erza querian empezar lo más pronto posible a involucrarse con la maga estelar

 **-Esta bien, no hay problema voy a decirle a Michelle quizás quiera venir-** dicho esto Lucy dejó a los magos y se acercó a su Hermana

 **-Michelle voy a ir a una misión te gustaría venir con nosotros-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Neesan, si me gustaria ir será divertido verte trabajar-** respondió la rubia menor

 **-Bien vamos, ahh por cierto Michelle tu puedes hacer magia-**

 **-No, no puedo Neesan-** dijo Michelle levantándose para seguir a Lucy

Lucy no pensó mucho acerca de qué Michelle no podía utilizar magia, quizás nunca nadie le enseñó o quizás ella no quiso aprender pero en fin de ahora en adelante la tenía que proteger ya que Michelle era su hermana menor, la hermana que siempre deseo desde niña ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos. Ahora buscaría la manera de ser la mejor hermana y él mejor ejemplo para su pequeña hermanita. Los chicos habían dejado qué Happy eligiera la misión ya que él siempre elegía bien las que tenían más emoción y más dinero claro, así era Happy un experto en buscar las mejores misiones y buena la que había elegido esta vez era de capturar una banda de ladrones la cual tenía a 100 miembros ellos eran un problema para él consejo mágico, así que las hadas les podrían un final muy pronto, dicha misión se llevaría a cabo cerca de la ciudad de Verónica al igual que la que Lucy había hecho hace tiempo atrás.

Lucy se acercó junto con Michelle a la mesa donde estaba el equipo y…

 **-Y bien cuál es la misión-** pregunto Lucy sin ánimo alguno

 **-Detener una banda de ladrones-** respondió Happy viendo el cartel de la misión

 **-En donde están ellos ahora-** volvió a preguntar

 **-En la ciudad de Veronica-** respondió esta vez Erza

 **-Veronica-** susurro Lucy recordando su pelea contra Renji y con ello los resultados de dicha pelea la cual no le era favorable.

 **-Pasa algo con esa ciudad, Neesan-** pregunto Michelle viendo la cara de enojo de su hermana

 **-Nada, solo tuve un mal recuerdo eso es todo-** respondió Lucy sin darle mucha importancia

 **-Si tienes miedo es mejor que no vayas-** se burló Lisanna

Ahi empezaba la verdadera tortura para Lucy tener que aguantar las indirectas tan directas de Lisanna y todo su sarcasmo pero tenía que aguantar costara lo que costara. A Erza no le gustó para nada el comentario de la albina pero tenía que aguantar ella también, _**Todo se por estar cerca de Lucy**_ pensó la pelo escarlata

-Miedo no, tengo tiempo que no peleo contra alguien fuerte bueno además de Virgo y Loki qué siempre entrenan conmigo- dijo esta desquitandose con Lisanna todos habían entendido que Lucy le había dicho débil a la albina. Ese comentario molestó de sobremanera a Lisanna pero ella se lo había buscado.

 **-Lucy-neesan tengo una pregunta-** dijo Michelle

 **-Dime cual es-**

 **-Porque eres así-**

 **-Así como Michelle-**

 **-Fría y todo eso yo recuerdo que siempre sonreías por todo y solo llorabas porque te golpeabas jugando pero de lo contrario siempre actuabas fuerte frente a la tia Layla-** dijo Michelle revelando parte del pasado de Lucy dejando a los presentes admirados ahora saben qué Lucy desde pequeña había actuado como una chica muy fuerte.

 **-Ohhh a eso te refieres, han pasado muchas cosas aparte hace tiempo perdí mi motivo para sonreir lo recuerdas y ahora más-**

 **-Te refieres a lo que paso con la tia Layla y lo que pasó hace poco con el tío Jude, cierto, pero mira tienes a muchos amigos aquí está Asuka qué te quiere como a una tía y ahora me tienes a mi Lucy-neesan, no me gusta verte asi sonrie, te miras más hermosa con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo sabes-** agregó Michelle

Erza y los demás miraban la conversación íntima que tenían las dos rubias y es que Michelle estaba poniendo a Lucy contra la espada y la pared. Esperaban con ansias que la maga estelar empezará a reaccionar ante las palabras dichas por su pequeña hermana, pero Lucy había dicho que no tenía motivos para sonreír más, pero Michelle le contó con los dedos de las manos que aún tenía y unos motivos muy importantes que debería aprovechar para ser feliz.

 **-Quizás tengas razón pero aun no es tiempo para eso Michelle-** respondió Lucy seria y Fría, al parecer las palabras de Michelle no había surtido efecto y es que nadie se lo podía creer Lucy era una terca, obstinada Michelle había utilizado una de sus cartas para hacerla cambiar pero no había funcionado en lo absoluto.

Lucy había dado por terminada la conversación que tenía con Michelle y les dijo a los demás que se pusieran en marcha para hacer la misión y terminarla lo más pronto posible. Todos llegaron a la estación del tren y como es costumbre Natsu se mareo en cuanto puso un pie dentro del vagón, habían cosas que jamás iban a cambiar. En uno de los asientos iban Lucy cerca de la ventana, Michelle a su lado, enfrente tenían a Erza y en sus piernas iba Happy, al costado de Titania iba Wendy y Charles en las piernas de la dragon slayer, en los asientos de la par iban Natsu acostado en el asiento por el mareo y enfrente de él Gray y Lisanna viendo al pelirosa con compasión. El viaje se sintió rápido ya que cada quien iba metido en sus propios pensamientos y él silencio había reinado desde la estación de trenes de Magnolia hasta la parada de destino de los magos.

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba de vuelta y ahora volvía a trabajar eso era una gran motivo y un gran paso para recuperar a la Lucy buena que todos habían conocido. Pero no todo era color de rosa ya que la pequeña rivalidad entre Lucy y Lisanna estaba palpable. Nadie sabía qué hacer para que esas dos se llevaran bien pero el problema no era Lucy si no Lisanna ya que a esta no le caía bien Lucy y menos ahora que tenían que trabajar juntas durante todo un mes. Los magos empezaron a caminar para adentrarse al bosque donde se esconden los ladrones.

 **-Loki, dile a los demás qué se preparen por favor-** dijo Lucy tocando la llave del león

Qué había pasado hay nadie lo sabía a excepción de Gray que ya lo había visto en Tenroujima.

 **-Lucy-san cuando aprendiste a comunicarte con tus espíritus por medio de las llaves-** preguntó Wendy con curiosidad

 **-Eso lo aprendí cuando tenía cinco años de edad-** respondió Lucy provocando que los demás se cayeran para atrás era en serio Lucy sabía hacer eso desde los cincos años o les estaba jugando una broma

 **-Estas hablando en serio-** se atrevió a preguntar Erza temiendo ser ignorada por la rubia

 **-Si, Lo que pasó es que no lo había puesto en práctica desde hace mucho-** respondió Lucy contra todo pronóstico

 **-Yo recuerdo bien eso, Nee-san te gustaba pasar hablando con Cáncer por medio de su llave-** dijo Michelle muy sonriente

 **-Cierto, lo había olvidado pero hace poco recordé que podía hacerlo y ahora lo estoy poniendo en práctica-** agregó Lucy poniendo sus sentidos al cien por ciento, Natsu y Happy se dieron cuenta de eso

 **-Qué es lo que pasa Lucy-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Estamos siendo rodeados chicos hay 25 hombres del lado derecho, 15 al frente, 15 atrás, 25 por el lado izquierdo y 20 están en los árboles pero siento que hay alguien más a unos 25 metros parece ser algo poderoso y la verdad me parece familiar su magia, no lo entiendo, creo que el cartel se equivocó en cuanto a los números-** dijo Lucy dejando a todos con los ojos como platos de la impresión

 **-Lucy estas segura-** pregunto Gray

 **-Si, he desarrollado nuevas técnicas que me permiten detectar al enemigo ya sea por su magia, olor o presencia-** respondió Lucy dejando en shock a Erza y a los demás. Qué carajos le había pasado a Lucy podía detectar al enemigo si o si, Lisanna estaba que ardía de coraje, Lucy le estaba ganando otra vez, como iba a poder vencer a la maga estelar si esta siempre salia con algo nuevo.

 **-Bien es hora de pelear-** dijo Titania re-equipándose con la armadura de **Alas Negras**

Erza no dudo ni una sola palabra dicha por la mujer a la que considera su hermana, sabía que en esas situaciones ella jamás les mentiría, bueno técnicamente Lucy jamás les había mentido. Gray se había quitado la ropa en símbolo de qué iba en serio, Natsu ya tenía su cuerpo rodeado en llamas, Wendy ya tenía su pose de pelea, Happy y Charles ya había sacado sus alas y estaban en el aire preparándose por para ayudar a los dragones slayers, Lisanna ya tenía su Take Over de Leopardo y Lucy bueno Lucy solo tenía su Látigo, era como si a la maga no le importará que la estuviera rodeando el enemigo pero lo que pasaba era que estaba algo preocupada Michelle no sabía usar magia, sería un blanco fácil para él enemigo.

Lucy no lo dudo más y decidió llamar a Virgo

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

Gritó Lucy y al instante apareció su amiga pelirosa

 **-Dígame, Hime qué es lo qué tengo qué hacer-**

 **-Virgo, protege a Michelle por favor, yo te cubriré las espaldas-**

 **-No se preocupe por mi Hime ayude a los demás yo cuidaré de la señorita Michelle-**

 **-Segura Virgo, no quiero que les pase nada-**

 **-No se preocupe Hime además ellos no son tan fuertes-**

 **-Esta Bien Virgo cuidate-**

Terminando de hablar con Virgo, Lucy se dirigió a pelear contra los ladrones pero se le hacía muy fácil ya que como había dicho Virgo no eran tan fuertes, la maga estelar esquivaba los golpes con gran facilidad, luego de eso Lucy decidió usar un poquito de su velocidad y dejó noqueados a más de cinco hombres en cuestión de segundos. Los demás enemigos miraban con odio a la rubia y a sus acompañantes les estaban dando una paliza, eran 100 hombres contra 4 mujeres, una niña, 2 gatos y 2 hombres, los ladrones se sentían humillados.

Lucy empezó a sentir como la presencia de aquel hombre misterioso se acerca a ellos a paso lento, eso llamó la atención de Lucy y por segundos se descuido dejando su guardia baja y en ese momento dos hombres iban hacia ella pero Erza se había dado cuenta y en cuestión de minutos los había mandado a volar, sorprendiendo de esta manera a los demás y más a la maga estelar.

 **-Lucy qué te pasa no te desconcentres si no son muy fuertes pero son muchos-** le reprocho Erza

 **-Lamento la molestia pero él último sujeto se está acercando a paso lento, noo esperen cómo llegó hasta aquí tan rápido-** dijo Lucy parpadeando rápidamente sorprendida ese sujeto misterioso podía hacer lo mismo que ella y sus amigos celestial, tenía velocidad extrema.

Los demás solo se le quedaron viendo a Lucy pero más les sorprendió fue ver a Michelle y a Virgo volar por lo aires, Lucy miraba atónita la escena en qué momento ese bastardo había llegado hasta donde ellas pero lo que más la sacó de balance fue ver a su hermana y a su amiga volar por los aires, golpear fuertemente el suelo y caer desmayadas.

 **-TUUUUU, MALDITO COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A GOLPEARLAS-** dijo Lucy iracunda tratando de contener su enojo pero le resultaba imposible.

 **-Lucy cálmate-** gritó Erza viendo la ira acumulada en los ojos de la rubia pero fue inútil la maga estelar no la escuchaba estaba siendo consumida por el enojo, la ira, quería que ese bastardo le pagara él haber golpeado a su familia. Si Erza nunca había sentido miedo de Lucy ahora si lo sentía y no sabia porque pero era mejor no decir nada que empeorara las cosas más de lo que están.

 **-Nos volvemos a encontrar Mocosa-** dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha que llevaba mostrándole el rostro a Lucy con una sonrisa sexy pero a la vez burlona y llena de odio

 **-Renji-** dijo Lucy más enojada que nunca

 **-Te dije Mocosa, qué nos íbamos a volver a encontrar de nuevo y mírate has venido hasta mí-** dijo Renji en modo de desaprobación

 **-TU MALDITO TE VOY A HACER PAGAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI FAMILIA, sabía que conocía esa asquerosa presencia pero no lograba recordar qué te pertenecía a ti, Maldito gusano-** gritó Lucy haciendo que su látigo brillara y tomando la llave de leo

 **-Lucy detente déjanos qué nosotros nos encarguemos de él-** gritó Natsu a lo que Lucy le respondió

 **-Ni lo sueñes Natsu este maldito me debe una y no voy a permitir que nadie se meta en esta pelea, aquí ya no se trata de quién es más fuerte, Natsu ahora ya no es una simple pelea entre magos y ladrones, este hijo de PERRA se atrevió a volver a ponerles las manos a Virgo encima y no solo eso golpeó a Michelle no se lo dejaré pasar nunca, nunca me entendieron-** dijo Lucy viéndolos con una mirada que dejaría inmóvil hasta al más valiente del mundo una mirada con odio, ira, enojo, rabia, dolor, rencor todos esos sentimientos mezclados al mismo tiempo. Habían escuchado bien o lo habían imaginado Lucy había dicho hijo de perra, ese era un nuevo vocabulario para Lucy. Cada día él vocabulario de Lucy incrementaba drásticamente pero entiendian la situacion asi que les parecía algo normal.

 **-Lucy haznos caso dejanos esto a nosotros-** le dijo Gray

 **-Ya se los dije y no lo volveré a repetir-** dijo Lucy viendo como Virgo se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su lado

 **-Virgo te encuentras bien-** pregunto la rubia viendo qué Michelle seguía desmayada

 **-Si Hime, disculpe mi descuido-** dijo la pelirosa muy sonada por lo sucedido

 **-Al carajo eso Virgo, lo importante es que esten bien y dime puedes pelear supongo que ya sabes quien es este maldito no-** dijo Lucy apuntando hacia Renji

 **-Así es Hime ya lo se y si puedo pelear-**

 **-Bien, Virgo vamos a llamar a Loki seguramente él estará feliz de saber contra quién vamos a pelear otra vez-** dijo Lucy

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL LEÓN, LOKI**

Lucy ya tenía los dos portales abiertos, ya estaban preparados para luchar pero el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba en shock. Ahora veían como a Loki se le marcaban los músculos en él traje negro que siempre solía llevar, su cabello estaba un poquito más largo, su semblante era mucho más serio que antes era casi igual al de Virgo pero lo que mas les dejo en shock ver que Lucy tenía dos puertas zodiacales abiertas y ni siquiera se le notaba cansada al contrario parecía estar de lo mejor pero algo se había notado en Lucy, ella ya había controlado su enojo totalmente.

 **-Loki, Virgo están listo-** les pregunto Lucy a sus amigos

 **-Si lo estamos-** dijeron los dos al unísono

Erza no se lo podía creer era demasiado para digerir pero al mismo tiempo de estar en estado de asombro se le podía notar en la mirada el orgullo que sentía de ver a la rubia con esa fuerza. Natsu se sentía orgulloso de ver el crecimiento de Lucy durante todo este tiempo, pero le puso triste él saber que él no estuvo para verla crecer, qué él no estuvo para apoyarla y ayudarla. Happy estaba feliz de ver a Lucy fuerte eso lo llenaba de orgullo ver a la mujer que quería como a una madre volverse fuerte. Gray veía de lo más alegre la fuerza que había adquirido su pequeña hermana. Mientras tanto Lisanna, Wendy y Charles estaban ayudando a Michelle ya que esta había recuperado la conciencia.

 **-No me digas qué vas a volver a pelear Mocosa, te digo qué vas a terminar igual o peor que la última vez. Pero con la seguridad de que hoy si me quedare con tus llaves pero me daré el gusto de verte sufrir, me pagarás cada uno de tus insultos desgraciada y luego de hacerte rogar por tu maldita vida te mataré, como la perra que eres-** dijo Renji poniendo en pose de ataque

Los chicos habían escuchado perfectamente las amenazas de Renji y eso les causa una furia incontrolable pero veían la cara de Lucy estaba sin reacción alguna como si las amenazas de Renji no le hicieron ni cosquillas. Esa parte de la rubia era de admirar ya que nunca se le había visto tan seria e imperturbable.

 **-Dejame decirte Renji qué ya no soy esa niña estúpida de aquella vez, así que no me subestimes a mi ni a mis amigos por ellos tampoco son los mismo de aquel día, además espero que estés preparado para pagarme el hecho de haber lastimado a mi familia aquella vez y no solo me pagarás él haber vuelto a ponerle encima una de tus asquerosas manos a Virgo y Michelle. Esta vez sufrirás las consecuencias de haberme buscado-** respondió Lucy con su rostro frío pero lleno de rabia.

 **-Ohhh mira como tiemblo maldita, esperabas que no viniera preparado para quitarte lo que más amas, no me hagas reír para una estúpida ingenua que piensa que por tener a bola de malnacidos detrás tu tuyo no te voy matar. Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza para mí, por eso te voy a quitar tus preciadas llaves para así de esta manera poder cumplir con mi propósito, ya lo verás te haré sufrir como la última aunque ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir con vida-** respondió Renji con una sonrisa sádica

 **-Eso ya lo veremos Renji, todo este tiempo he estado esperando poder pelear con alguien fuerte, pero más que nada he esperado que me buscaras y por lo que veo mi plan funcionó me has seguido todo este tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para atacarme por la espalda como él maldito cobarde que eres-** escupió Lucy con sorna

 **-Ahh vaya veo qué diste cuenta de que todo este tiempo he estado tras de ti, me sorprendes querida Lucy no pensé que fueras tan inteligente. Pero dime porque no habías hecho nada al respecto-**

 **-No había hecho nada por la simple y sencilla razón que en ese momento estaba ocupada mejorando una nueva técnica, la cual espero probar contigo-**

Lucy se había percatado de que alguien la había estado siguiendo durante todas sus misiones. Pero no le había puesto mucha importancia ya que la presencia de Renji se mezclaba con la de Juvia y Gajeel y así era muy difícil de identificar por eso cuando llegó ahí y sintió la presencia de este sabía qué se le hacía familiar pero no lograba saber de quién era. Lucy no era una estúpida sabía los motivos por el cual él Master le había pedido volver a formar equipo con los chicos. Más sin embargo nunca creyó que él Master llegara a hacer tal cosa ya que él más que nadie sabía cómo estaba la relación de ella y los demás pero al fin de cuentas no tuvo otra más que aceptar la petición que le había hecho él líder de Fairy Tail.

Natsu y los demás veían horrorizados como Lucy y Renji se insultaban y decían algunos secretos de ellos mismo pero lo que más le sacaba de balance era saber qué todo este tiempo Lucy había sabido qué Renji la estaba siguiendo para matarla y quitarle las llaves y esta no había hecho nada al respecto, en lugar de eso se había puesto a entrenar como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Tal cosa los hacía enojar de sobremanera Lucy estaba actuando como una verdadera perra sin corazón, les dolía pensar así de Lucy pero era la verdad, ella sabía del peligro que corría y más sin embargo no le tomó importancia qué clase de persona hacía eso, se preguntaban qué había pasado con la Lucy que ellos habían conocido, qué le había ocurrido no lo lograban entenderlo era demasiado doloroso verla actuar de esa manera Fría, sería, prepotente y despreocupada por todo.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Lucy, Loke, Virgo Vs Renji

Los chicos seguían pensando si en realidad habían perdido a la maga estelar por completo pero se negaban a aceptarlo, no podían, no quería, es que era Lucy, su Lucy por eso motivó no querían ver ni aceptar el comportamiento de la rubia. Michelle pensaba trataba de entender qué era lo que le había pasado a su hermana desde que está la dejo en una silla debajo de lluvia, llorando por la muerte de su ser más amado. La rubia menor quería saber, quería buscar una manera para que su hermana volviera a ser la misma que ella recordaba hace 14 años. Cada miembro del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos pero a la vez estos estaban conectados ya que todos estaban pensando acerca de la nueva Lucy Heartfilia que tenían frente a ellos. La gran pelea no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo ya que ambos bandos tenían grandes ganas de reventarle la vida a su rival.

La pelea comenzó y él primer movimiento lo hizo Virgo adentrándose en la tierra para poder usar su Spica Lock contra Renji pero esto solo era una distracción, ya que en ese mismo instante Loki se estaba preparando con su Regulus Impacto, él golpeó de lleno a Renji haciéndolo impactar contra él suelo. Renji pensó que la cosa iba a terminar ahí pero Lucy no le dio tregua sacó su látigo convirtiéndolo en él Fleuve d'étoiles(río de estrellas) con él cual agarró a Renji de una pierna y lo hizo girar en el aire para luego soltarlo en dirección hacia Loki en cual le dio una ráfaga de puños lanzandolo por lo aires, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí de repente. Virgo apareció en el aire interceptando a Renji y le dio una patada en el rostro que lo mando lo más rápido posible al suelo haciendo que este se estampara con una fuerza brutal.

Había una coneccion entre los golpes de Lucy, Loki y Virgo parecía como si ya supieran qué es lo que el otro iba a hacer, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Happy y Charles no lo podían creer la pelea estaba dispareja, Lucy y los chicos estaban ganando, le estaban dando una paliza a Renji y este ni siquiera se podía defender en lo absoluto. Mientras que Michelle veía fascinada lo que su hermana mayor podía hacer sin necesidad de que los demás intervinieran en la lucha.

 **-Veo que han mejorado Mocosa, lamento si te subestime pero creo que ya es hora de ponerse serios no lo crees, ya es hora de llorar-** dijo Renji levantándose sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas.

 **-Claro, esto solo era él calentamiento no te preocupes todavía tenemos más, claro hora de llorar Renji-** respondió Lucy con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Si el grupo estaba sorprendido por los movimientos de antes ahora estaban más que asombrados, si no habían escuchado mal Lucy había dicho que eso solo era un calentamiento, entonces eso quería decir que lo que pasó con Lisanna en el torneo solo era un pequeño juego de niños al cual no se le toma importancia, si eso había sido un simple juego en el cual la maga estelar les demostró todo lo que se había contenido para no dañar mucho a la albina aunque se le había pasado la mano un poco y no solo eso les demostró todo lo que había crecido en los últimos dos meses claro para ellos porque para todo el mundo habían pasado siete años.

Todos veían la sincronización que existía entre sus tres amigos era como si solo con la mirada supieran qué era lo que iba hacer él otro y así sucesivamente todo iba bien pero qué sus amigos estuvieran peleando bien, no quería decir que Renji no lo estuviera haciendo también al contrario ahora qué habían dejado de calentar, las cosas se estaban poniendo mucho mejor ya que no solo Lucy, Loki y Virgo daban golpes no, ellos también recibían golpes por parte de Renji y no era golpes normales si no que iban con una gran fuerza que hacían retroceder a Lucy y a los demás. Loki se mirara más fuerte pero aún así Renji lograba hacerlo retorcer unos centímetros. Ahora sí era una pelea digna de admirar ambos bandos estaban peleando al mismo nivel con la misma intensidad aunque con diferentes metas por cumplir. Una intensidad que lograba tocar cada fibra del cuerpo de todos los presentes.

Los puños de Loki iban con una fuerza brutal, que si te llegaban a tocar te podían noquear completamente así de fuerte era cada golpe que Loki le propinaba a Renji. Pero Renji tenía mucha resistencia así que los podía aguantar sin ningún problema, lo que sí se le dificultaba a Renji era tener que esquivar tanto los golpes de Loki y los de Lucy y al mismo tiempo tener que estar atento a que Virgo no lo enterrara vivo o le propinara otra patada en su hermoso rostro. En ese claro del bosque los miembros del equipo de Lucy solo podían ver algunos destellos rosas, cafés, amarillos y negro mezclados, se escuchaban golpes, quejas, jadeos, deslizamientos de zapatos, los crujidos de las ramas al romperse pero sobre todo eso algunas risas de parte de Lucy y otras de parte de Renji parecía como si estos dos estuvieran disfrutando el simple hecho de volver a pelear y ver y saber al mismo tiempo que su rival no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, sino que se había estado preparando para su revancha.

Cada uno veía fascinado la pelea se podían notar miradas de orgullo, de enojo, alegría pero sobretodo de asombro. Asombro de ver a tres de sus amigos peleando como si no existiera un mañana. Pero cierto movimiento los sacó de su asombro…..

De un momento a otro Renji convirtió su cuerpo en luz y desapareció del rango de visto de Lucy y los demás, al tiempo que su cuerpo desapareció su presencia también lo hizo dejando a Lucy desprotegida. Cuando Lucy vino a sentir la presencia de Renji ya era demasiado tarde este ya le había pegado un puñetazo en el estómago a la rubia haciendo qué está volará en dirección hacia donde estaban Natsu y los demás pero Lucy no se dejó caer cuando tuvo la oportunidad giró su cuerpo, hizo lo imposible para poner las puntas de sus pies en el suelo e impulsarse para hacer un mortal hacia atrás y caer de pie con las rodillas algo flexionadas para no perder el equilibrio, Natsu y compañía no se lo creían todo era demasiado maravilloso es que no habían palabras para describir el hecho de ver a Lucy pelear de esa manera tan fuerte, salvaje pero a la vez con ese toque de elegancia que la caracterizaba.

 **-Lucy te encuentras bien-** gritó Loki esquivando un puño de Renji

 **-Si, no te preocupes Loki concentrate Virgo hay que hacer la alineación A-** gritó Lucy levantado se y sacudiéndose el polvo como si él golpe de Renji no hubiera sido nada.

La sincronización se la pasaban, pero ahora tenían hasta una alineación de pelea qué demonios había estado haciendo Lucy todo este tiempo, bueno perdiendo su valioso tiempo no claro está, pero ahora todos querian saber qué era esa famosa alineación A. Y como si los hubieran escuchados vieron a Virgo meterse debajo de la tierra nuevamente y hacer su Spika Lock, en ese momento pensaron que iban hacer lo mismo que al principio pero no esta vez fue Lucy la que saltó hacia donde estaba Renji y empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo **Azul vs Café** , **Negro vs Amarillo,** **Luz vs Amor** , era una pelea pareja pero parecía que Lucy llevaba la ventaja ya que resistía los golpes más que Renji, los resultados de los entrenamientos estaban saliendo a la luz más rápido de lo esperado. Pero tanta pelea canso a Renji y decidió atacar a Lucy con magia.

 **AGUJERO DE LUZ**

Gritó Renji y se formó un enorme agujero de Luz él cual estaba absorbiendo todo a su alrededor, casi similar al un agujero de negro pero este no solo absorbía si no que también pulveriza los cuerpos, los hacía cenizas, Virgo vio el peligro que Lucy corría y sacó su propio Fleuve d'étoiles agarró a Lucy de una pierna y la hizo girar dos veces en el aire para después mandarla en dirección hacia Loki, él cual tomo a Lucy en sus brazos y la depositó en él suelo. Natsu y compañía estaban apunto de perder la cabeza con tan solo ver la pelea de Lucy.

 **-Hime, hay que tener cuidado recuerde que él también no es él mismo de hace siete años-** aseguró Virgo

 **-Lo se Virgo, hay que ser más precavidos bueno, vamos-** dijo Lucy poniendose en posicion de ataque

 **-No creí que fueras tan fuerte, Mocosa me has sorprendido de verdad pero si seguimos así no obtendremos nada-** dijo Renji

 **-Pienso lo mismo-** dijo Lucy

Loki se percató de que Renji iba a utilizar otro ataque hay decidio hacer su Regulus Impacto ya que Renji estaba más concentrado en hacer su propio ataque que había dejado la guardia baja y ya cuando tenía todo el poder en su puño se dirigió a lanzarlo hacia Renji él Regulus golpeó de lleno a Renji pero casi no le hizo nada, lo que no se había fijado era de qué Renji también había lanzado su ataque Llamado **Lanza de Luz Creciente,** tal ataque había golpeado a Lucy la cual se había cegado por él destello de los ataques de ambos hombres. El ataque de Renji la mandó a volar esta vez, Lucy golpeó el suelo de lleno, cuando se levantó tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz él cual terminaba de perderse él los labios de la maga estelar, algunos rasguños en la cara, brazos y piernas, su camisa estaba desgarrada pero cubría lo necesario, una pierna estaba al descubierto.

La ira invadió a Loki y a Virgo al ver a Lucy sangrar otra vez a manos de ese cretino iban al ataque pero…..

 **-Loki, Virgo controlen su ira-** gritó Lucy enojada entendía la reacción de sus amigos pues ella también había reaccionado de la misma manera al ver como Renji había golpeado a Virgo y a Michelle, pero también era consciente de las consecuencias y ella quería evitar que por un descuido sus apreciados amigos salieran lastimados, si eso llegara a pasar jamás se lo perdonaría.

A lo que Loki y Virgo se detuvieron sorprendidos y viendo el error que estaban a punto de cometer ya habían entrenado para controlar su enojo pero al diablo él autocontrol era Lucy la que estaba herida por un descuido, la pelea se había alargado otra vez pero con la única diferencia que ahora él qué estaba sufriendo más era Renji ya que los tres magos no le daban ni un solo chance para defenderse. Lucy se levanto rápidamente pero con dificultad, Virgo y Loki se pusieron rápidamente al costado de Lucy y los tres juntos salieron corriendo en dirección hacia Renji esta vez no le iban a dar tregua alguna ni siquiera dejarían que respirara un poco. Lucy y los chicos atacaron con puños, patadas, puños y más patadas los tres contra Renji. Luego de unos minutos peleando los cuatros sin detenerse, Lucy pensó en hacer ESO ahí.

 **-Chicos hay que hacer "eso" ahora-** gritó Lucy a lo que los dos espíritus entendieron

 **-Hime, si Aquarius-san se entera de esto hay que darnos por muertos-** dijo Virgo inquieta

 **-Habrá que correr el riesgo-** agregó Loki con preocupación, Lucy entendía la preocupación de sus amigos pero ella quería terminar lo antes posible aunque ya sabía que luego recibiría una buena reprimenda y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la sirena.

 **-Bueno chicos adelante-**

Erza sentía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, Natsu no aguantaba más de los nervios que tenía, Gray no sabia como reaccionar estaba estupefacto, Michelle bueno Michelle seguía con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, Wendy y Charles temblando de los nervios al punto de que sus piernas no las pudieron sostener más que cayeron de rodillas al suelo, Happy veía con orgullo pero a la vez con miedo ya que Lucy estaba ahí pero no actuaba como la Lucy que él recuerda. Los ahí presentes no entendían ni una mierda qué era "ESO" y porque Aquarius los iba a matar, cuales eran los riesgos que corrían nadie los sabía pero querian verlos y para eso no tenían que despegar un ojo de la gran pelea que su compañera estaba teniendo con él hombre que casi la mataba tiempo atrás.

Virgo usó su velocidad y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba frente a Renji, este se sorprendió al ver la rapidez de la mujer de cabello largo Rosa, pero no solo ella hizo eso también Loki usó su rapidez imitando lo mismo que Virgo había hecho hace unos segundos atrás y entre ellos dos empezaron a pelear contra Renji a una velocidad impresionante, mientras que Lucy se ponia en posicion. Natsu estaba atento a lo que Lucy iba a hacer y de repente escuchó…

 **Encuesta los cielos, y abrelos…**

 **Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,**

 **Hazte conocer a mi**

 **Oh, Tetrabiblos…**

 **Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas…**

 **Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola**

 **O ochenta y ocho signos…**

 **Brille!**

 **URANO METRIA**

Al terminar de recitar el hechizo, el bosque donde estaban cambio a ser la constelación estelar donde pudieron apreciar las maravillas del universo y como si fuera una danza de planetas los ochenta y ocho signos golpearon a Renji uno tras otro sin dejarlo reaccionar o pensar siquiera dejando de esta manera a Renji inmovilizado, no era cualquier cosa lo que lo había golpeado eran ochenta y ocho signos estelares.

Lucy veía como el cuerpo de Renji caía al suelo de un solo golpe, sonrió al ver que había podido proteger a su familia de ese hombre, qué quién sabe para qué los quería pero eso ahora no importaba él ya no era una amenaza para ella, no más. Virgo y Loki vieron la sonrisa de Lucy y ellos también sonrieron habían podido hacerse más fuertes gracias a la confianza que Lucy había depositado en ellos desde el primer día en que la vieron, y eso jamás lo olvidarían porque ahora son más fuertes que antes y no solo físicamente sino que también mentalmente.

 **-Loki, por favor amarra a Renji con sogas que le impidan usar su magia no quiero que se escape-** pidió Lucy a lo que Loki se acercó a Renji y lo ató de manos y pies junto a un árbol.

 **-Listo Lucy, nosotros nos vamos-** dijo Loki

 **-Hime disculpe, por no haber protegido a la señorita Michelle como debía-** se volvió a disculpar la pelirosa

 **-Virgo, no te preocupes lo unico que me importa es que esten bien, ahora regresen a casa y descansen por favor-** dijo Lucy sonriendole a Virgo amablemente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta

 **-Bien Hime cuidese-** dicho esto Virgo y Loki desaparecieron

Lucy sentía que ya no podía seguir en pie, su cabeza giraba pero un grito la sacó de su mareo

 **-LUCY-SAN, LUCY-SAN-** gritaba Wendy corriendo hacia la rubia siendo acompañada por los demás pero Lucy no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo de golpe más sin embargo no se desmayó aún tenía algo de fuerza para seguir despierta después de tremenda pelea.

Los chicos aceleraron su paso para llegar a la maga estelar

 **-Lucy-neesan que es lo qué pasa-** preguntó Michelle llorando

 **-Tranquila Michelle, esto solo es un efecto secundario-**

 **-Efecto secundario porque-** pregunto Titania nerviosa

 **-Es por haber tenido dos portales abiertos al mismo tiempo que pelea y usaba él Fleuve d'étoiles, y más los ataques de Renji pero lo que más me afectó fue haber usado él Urano Metria sin haber tenido un entrenamiento estricto-** explicó Lucy viendo las caras de sus compañeros llenas de asombro de incredulidad eso le hizo gracia

 **-Te voy a curar Lucy-san-** dijo Wendy

 **-Antes que nada diganme una cosa-** dijo Lucy seria

 **-Que cosa Lucy-** se atrevió a preguntar Natsu más sin embargo Lucy no le tomo importancia ya que le dijo…

 **-Hay algún río, lago o laguna cerca de aquí-** preguntó Lucy esperando que la respuesta fuera que no

 **-Si hay un río cerca de aquí Lucy, porque lo preguntas-** dijo Happy esta vez viendo que Erza y Natsu le habian hablado a la maga y esta no les había hecho él feo

 **-Mierda-** fue lo único que susurro la maga estelar ahora solo rogaba que a Aquarius no se ocurriera aparecer justo en ese momento pero contra todo pronóstico las cosas salieron mal.

 **-Me pregunto de dónde has aprendido ese vocabulario Mocosa-** interrumpió Aquarius

Tan solo escuchar la voz de la sirena hizo qué a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina en cuestión de segundos, la tensión reinó durante unos minutos en él claro del bosque.

 **-Dime qué pasa Aquarius-** dijo Lucy sin ver a la sirena a la cara ya solo esperaba los regaños y el golpe de la sirena

 **-Cómo qué qué pasa Mocosa descerebrada-** dijo Aquarius más que molesta

 **-No soy descerebrada-** dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño

 **-Claro, que lo eres Mocosa del demonio, como carajos se te ocurre tener dos portales abiertos y usar él Urano Metria, solo alguien que se quiere suicidar haría algo tan completamente estúpido-** le gritó la sirena a la rubia

 **-Mirame Aquarius estoy viva y además lo pude hacer, logré superarme a mi misma, logre protegerlos a ustedes-** le gritó Lucy sorprendiendo a todos por el valor que tenía la rubia en gritarle a la sirena. No era que Lucy quisiera gritarle solo que necesitaba que su amiga entendiera el motivo por el cual lo había hecho.

 **-Pero a costa de qué dime, LUCY ahhh dime acosta de que tu cuerpo sufra las consecuencias, por no pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, qué pasará si en dado caso tu cuerpo no resiste tanto poder, vas a morir eso sería lo mismo que dejarnos en las manos de cualquiera Lucy, pero dime qué harás cuando no puedas soportar tanto poder. Lucy cuando tengas la respuesta me la dices porque yo no la sé y tú más que nadie sabes qué todos están preocupados por ti y tambien sabes el motivo verdad, así que te aconsejo de que pienses mejor las cosas antes de hacer una estupidez más y hagas más caso a lo que te digo-** le gritó, le reprocho la sirena a la maga estelar.

 **-No me importa lo que me pase si con eso ustedes pueden estar seguros, sé qué están preocupados y se los agradezco Aquarius lo sabes, pero también sabes los motivos por lo que lo hago, para mí esto no es un juego. Y si algún día me llegara a pasar algo estoy segura de que antes morir buscaría a alguien que los ame tanto o más que yo** \- respondió Lucy calmada pero con un nudo en la garganta ya que Aquarius nunca le gritaba ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos la llamaba por su nombre dos veces seguidas

 **-Espero que estes en lo cierto Lucy y qué estés haciendo lo correcto luego no digas que no te avise, además nadie de los muchachos quiere que otro magos esa su propietario ellos te quieren a ti, toma en cuenta sus peticiones y sus sentimientos Lucy-** dijo la sirena desapareciendo dejando a Lucy con la palabra en la boca

Lucy al percatarse de qué Aquarius la había dejado se tapó la cara con sus manos así evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, se sentía enojada, su amiga tenía razón él hacer todas esas cosas traía consigo consecuencias las cuales afectan a su cuerpo pero su primer amiga tenía que entender que lo hacía por ellos, porque si los perdía a ellos su vida ya no tendría ningún sentido, ya no tendría un motivo para luchar, para hacerse fuerte, para tratar de volver a sonreír más, para crecer, para seguir con vida pero entendía lo que la sirena le dijo y es qué más qué reprocharle le dijo qué se preocupaba por ella qué no la quería perder aunque fuera con esas palabras rudas y fuertes. Lucy había descubierto el verdadero mensaje.

 **-Porque no entiendes qué lo hago por ustedes, porque no solamente me apoyas, sé qué te preocupas por mi, se que no quieres que me pase la mismo que a ella pero recuerda que yo no soy mi madre yo soy yo, ella es ella, entiéndelo de una buena vez, sabes qué los quiero y lo mucho que me importan por eso lo hago, Maldición, maldición-** gritó Lucy aunque sabía qué Aquarius no estaba ahí, quería decirlo quería sacarlo de su mente y corazón para no sentir que esas palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y la mataban por dentro.

 **-Lucy-san es mejor que no hagas muchos esfuerzos-** le dijo Wendy viendo con ternura a la maga estelar pero las peticiones de la dragon slayer no fueron escuchadas. Lucy se levantó y empezó a caminar para alejarse del grupo quería estar sola

 **-Hey, acaso estas sorda te dijeron que no te movieras-** le gritó Lisanna

 **-Es cierto Lucy necesitas descansar-** agregó Erza

Lucy al escuchar los reclamos de sus compañeras se detuvo, se quedó parada dándoles la espalda pero luego de unos minutos la maga siguió su camino ignorando sus peticiones y les dijo….

 **-No es por mi por quien deben preocuparse yo estoy bien siempre lo he estado, no necesito que se preocupen por mí-** dijo Lucy fríamente

 **-Lucy-** dijo Happy tratando de retener un sollozo, mordiéndose los labios

Las palabras de Lucy calaron hondo en los magos, ella les había dicho que a pesar de todo ella siempre se iba a mantener firme y que jamás se iba a dar por vencida. Lucy había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Aquarius y las había entendido perfectamente. Ella sabía que Virgo y Loki no le decían mucho porque ellos ya sabían que ella no les iba a hacer caso aunque le rogaran, por eso habian desistido pero Aquarius no, ella seguía regañandola por sus acciones, ahora Lucy quería estar sola y gritar del coraje, de enojo, tristeza y alegría de saber qué le importaba mucho a la sirena.

Pero en ese momento Cierta voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

 **-Mocosa, no creas que ya no te tienes que cuidarte de mi-** le dijo Renji llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Tú crees que soy una estúpida o qué, sé qué esto no se termina aquí-** le respondió Lucy

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso, ya verás muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y esta vez sé qué voy a ganar porque una maldita perra como tú no va a arruinar mis planes-** le dijo Renji con rabia

 **-Pues, lamento decirte qué está maldita perra como tú la llamas, va a detener tu asqueroso plan cueste lo que cueste y te digo esto para que no pienses que la tienes fácil-** le dijo Lucy mirando a Renji con odio puro.

 **-Tú crees que te vamos a dejar volver acercarte a Lucy, maldito-** interrumpió Natsu

 **-Tú cállate perro sarnoso, que no sabes de lo qué estás hablando si hubieran querido proteger a esta mujer nunca la hubieran dejado sola, nunca la hubieran abandonada con a un perro sarnoso, pero como lo hicieron no creo que puedan protegerla ahora-** le escupió Renji

Tales palabras hicieron que todos bajaran sus cabezas Renji había dado justo en el clavo.

 **-De qué hablas Renji yo no necesito que nadie me proteja-** le dijo Lucy a Renji viendo con indiferencia a sus compañeros.

 **-Dime mocosa, no te bastó con lo que te hicieron sino que ahora vuelves a estar con ellos, mira qué bajo has caído pensaba que tenía más orgullo pero veo que eres una debilucha-** dijo Renji provocando la ira de la Heartfilia.

 **-Te equivocas otra vez Renji, si estoy haciendo grupo con ellos es por tu maldita y perra culpa, ya que él Master estaba preocupado por tú me estabas siguiendo-** cada palabra que Lucy decía era fría y desgarradora.-

 **-Hay te cuidan mucho pero si supieran lo maldita que eres no te cuidarian tanto, verdad** \- volvió a decir él hombre de ojos azules.

 **-Quizás tengas razón pero solo soy una perra con malditos como tú-** \- se burló Lucy - **-ya me harté, me voy a caminar así que espero que tengas un buen alojamiento en la cárcel Renji y espero nos volvamos a encontrar a ver si es verdad de qué vas a ganar-** dicho esto Lucy se fue del lugar.

Los demás se quedaron helados por lo que Lucy había dicho, tal cosa dejó a Michelle más que helada la había dejado en shock ella nunca había visto esa faceta de su hermana mayor. Fría y de temer.

Renji cerró los ojos ignorando las miradas de odio que recibía del equipo. Pero ahora el equipo pensaba si Lucy estaba enojada con ellos por querer hacerla descansar y de recordar que ellos la habían abandonado pero más sin embargo Erza se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba confundida por las palabras de Aquarius.

 **-Erza, crees que Lucy está enojada con nosotros por lo que dijo este tipo** \- dijo Happy acercándose al hombro de Titania

 **-No te preocupes Happy eso no es así, lo que pasa es que ahora Lucy está confundida por las palabras que le dijo Aquarius. Lucy está confundida al saber de qué hay personas que se preocupan mucho por ella-** respondió la Reina de las Hadas acariciando al pequeño gato azul - **-No se preocupen si algo se muy bien de Lucy es que cuando está confundida prefiere estar sola para así no lastimar a nadie-** dijo segura la pelirroja

 **-En eso Erza tiene razón chicos, todos sabemos que a pesar de todo ella sigue siendo nuestra Lucy-** agregó Natsu sonriendo ampliamente aunque por dentro se sentía desesperado por consolar a la maga estelar pero se hacía la pregunta de qué la tenía que consolar si la maga les había dejado en claro que no los necesita.

Mientras que los chicos hablaban se les había hecho tarde y luego de unas horas él ejercito del consejo mágico llegó y se llevó a los ladrones y a Renji para ponerles una condena. Los chicos pensaron que era bueno ir a buscar a Lucy para así regresar al gremio, caminaron buscando a la rubia hasta que la encontraron de pie cerca de un peñasco, en solo cuestión de minutos miles de cosas pasaron por las cabezas de los magos. _**Lucy cayendo de ahíLucy lanzandose al vacioLucy queriendo perder la vidaLucy muertaUn mundo sin la maga celestial**_. Miles de cosas se imaginaron al verse un mundo sin ella, sin tener la oportunidad de volver a verla sonreír, de volver a tener miles de aventuras con ellas, miles de peleas, risas, gritos, momentos de alegría, de compañerismo, de amistad, de hermandad un mundo sin la bella sonrisa de Lucy era como vivir en él infierno. Todas estas cosas pasaron por sus mentes y solo la idea logró hacer que sus corazones experimentaran un dolor inimaginable.

 **-Lucy-neesan en qué estás pensando** \- se atrevió a preguntar Michelle sintiendo él mismo temor que Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy y Charles ya que Lisanna no sentía nada por la maga celestial.

 **-En nada Michelle, en nada-** dijo Lucy acercándose al grupo

 **-Estas segura Lucy-san-** pregunto Wendy

 **-Si Wendy, es mejor que nos vayamos ya o se nos va a hacer más tarde y la verdad es que quiero descansar y dejar de pensar por un rato** \- dijo la maga estelar caminando por el lugar donde había venido para poder regresar a la estación de trenes y de esta manera volver a Magnolia. Pero el problema era que de tanto esperará la noche había caído y ahora tenía que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Todos los Espíritus Juntos

Lucy quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de sentir dolor pero para eso no había una salida fácil. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantar y seguir adelante.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad de VERÓNICA buscaron un hotel cuando llegaron les dijeron que solo habían dos habitaciones y sin tener más opciones los chicos las aceptaron, en una habitación estaban Gray y Natsu, en él otro todas las chicas y los felinos ya que Happy no se quería despegar de Titania.

En la alcoba de la chicas hay cierta tensión, puesto que Lisanna y Lucy estaban en la misma habitación y eso sólo quería decir qué podría haber una pelea segura.

- **Lucy-neesan porque le gritaste a Aquarius-san-** preguntó la menor

 **-...-** No había respuesta alguna

 **-Lucy-neesan-** volvió Michelle a llamar

 **-...-** Otra vez no había respuesta y era porque Lucy estaba viendo por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos

 **-LUCKY LUCY HEARTFILIA-** gritó Michelle asustando a las demás pero con ese gritó logró obtener la atención de su hermana mayor

 **-Decías algo, Michelle-** respondió Lucy algo perdida apenas y había escuchado que la llamaban

 **-Por fin reaccionas Nee-san te pregunte qué porque le había gritado a Aquarius-san-** dijo Michelle

 **-Eso no importa Michelle-**

 **-Claro que importa Neesan tú nunca lo habías hecho-**

 **-Quizás de pequeña nunca lo hice por miedo a qué me quebrara todos los huesos del cuerpo pero ahora n** o- dijo Lucy volviendo a ver por la ventana

 **-Neesan qué fue lo qué te pasó-** preguntó Michelle con tristeza

 **-Este no es él lugar para hablar de eso, Michelle-**

 **-Entonces cuando será Neesan, tú siempre esquivas mis preguntas yo…..yo quiero saber mas de ti, quiero que volvamos a ser como cuando éramos niñas, cuando me contabas todo de ti y reías conmigo-** dijo Michelle dejando salir algunas lágrimas de dolor

 **-Michelle, hablaremos después-** dijo Lucy sin inmutarse ante las lágrimas de su hermana, simple acción saco a Erza de sus casillas

 **-Qué demonios te pasa Lucy, tanto te cuesta responder a sus preguntas, tanto te cuesta ser la hermana que ella te está pidiendo-** gritó Erza no podía seguir viendo la actitud de Lucy

En la habitación de al lado se pudo escuchar los gritos de Erza y esto alarmó a Gray y a Natsu que ya se encontraban acostados. Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de sus compañeras.

Natsu y Gray abrieron la puerta de golpe y dijeron al unísono

 **-Qué es lo que pasa chicas-**

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta algunas a lo que solo se dedicaron a escuchar y ver el enfrentamiento que tenían la rubia y la pelo escarlata.

 **-Erza, es mejor que no digas-** dijo Lucy sin siquiera importarle las palabras de las pelo escarlata

 **-Porque ahhh la que se está comportando como una perra sin corazón aquí eres tu, mira tu hermana está llorando por tu estupida actitud tan fría-** volvió a reprochar Erza

 **-Mmmmmm una perra sin corazón quizás eso sea yo, ahora-** dijo Lucy levantándose de su silla

 **-En serio quién demonios eres tú-** interrumpió esta vez Lisanna

 **-Tú no te metas, Lisanna no sabes nada así que cierra el pico-** le dijo la maga estelar con una voz que hizo que la albina temblara de miedo

 **-Tuuuuu quien eres-** vociferó Erza llena de enojo

 **-Soy lo que todos ustedes crearon, no están contentos con su creación Erza-** las palabras de Lucy iban llenas de veneno

 **-De qué demonios hablas-** dijo Erza sin entender a la maga estelar y a la vez tratando de controlarse no soportaba ver la actitud de Lucy

 **-Lucy-neesan ya basta por favor, no quiero que pelees con tus amigos-** intervino Michelle viendo que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo diferente y algo peligroso

 **-Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana-** se burló Lisanna

 **-Y tú deberías cerrar el pico de una vez-** le dijo Lucy

Erza veía con enojo a la rubia, no podía controlar su enojo pero aunque muy en el fondo sabía que Lucy tenía razón por ellos, ella era lo que es por su estupidez ella se volvió fría.

Lucy volvió a tomar asiento cerca de la ventana, cuando Lucy pensado que todo había terminado Michelle hizo una última pregunta

 **-Lucy-neesan esto es lo último que te voy a preguntar y espero que me respondas-**

 **-Dime qué es-**

 **-Qué fue lo que te hizo él tío Jude cuando te uniste a Fairy Tail-** dijo Michelle tal pregunta dejó a todos helados, muchos sabían que a la rubia no le gustaba hablar de ese tema ya que ella siempre pensó que fue por su culpa.

 **-No sé a qué viene esa pregunta Michelle, tampoco sé porqué has elegido este día para hacer ese tipo de preguntas pero te lo voy a decir-** respondió Lucy dejando a todos aturdidos

 **-Lo que pasó fue que hace siete años cuando recién me había unido a Fairy Tail mi padre contrató al gremio de magos Phantom Lord para que ellos me llevaran de regreso a casa, pero tal cosa no ocurrió ya que yo no quería volver a esa casa por muchos motivos que deseo omitir. Las cosas se complicaron ya que Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord tenía diferencias desde hace mucho tiempo y esto desató una gran pelea entre ambos gremios. Fairy Tail me protegió a costa de su propio bienestar. Muchos de los chicos salieron heridos, el gremio quedó destruido y yo me sentía culpable-** explicó Lucy a lo que Michelle solo podía asentir

-Y qué fue lo qué hiciste tú Neesan-

 **-Yo no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por mi culpa pero muchos de los chicos dijeron que ahí era donde yo pertenecía, qué yo era un miembro de Fairy Tail y que ellos jamás me abandonarían. Esas palabras me pusieron a pensar acerca de qué quería para mí, estaba confundida, aturdida, enojada tenía muchas emociones mezcladas pero las palabras del Master me hicieron tomar una. El Master me dijo** _ **Lucy, cada vez que ríes, cada vez que lloras...cada uno de esos momentos, ya sean buenos o malos, se convierten también en los nuestros. Eso significa ser un miembro de nuestro gremio. La felicidad de uno es la felicidad de todos. La ira de uno, es la ira de todos. La lágrima de uno de nosotros, cae por la mejilla de todos. No tienes porque cargar con la culpa. Nadie jamás ha pensado eso, eres la única que lo cree, Lucy. LEVANTA LA CABEZA CON ORGULLO. PORQUE FORMAS PARTE DE FAIRY TAIL**_ **esas palabras me hicieron ver que yo no tenía la culpa, mi única culpa era querer ser libre del dolor y la soledad esa era mi única culpa y por eso decidí enfrentarme a mi padre y hacerle ver que yo ya no era una niña a la cual él podía manipular. Creo que mi padre lo entendió-**

 **-No sabía eso Lucy-Neesan pero créeme que él tío Jude estaba arrepentido-** le dijo Michelle

 **-Lo sé Michelle, lo sé y me alegra haber tenido aquella conversación con él en Acalypha y saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Ahora Michelle por favor no hagas mas preguntas si quieres saber más te lo digo luego en este momento mi cabeza es un desorden total-** le dijo Lucy a su hermana pequeña

Michelle asintió y se alejó de Lucy. Erza y los demás seguían sin entender algo porque Lucy hablaba en término pasado con respecto a su padre, a lo único que se les vino a la mente fue qué de tal vez y si no se equivocaban el padre de Lucy estaba muerto. Eso hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos como platos se miraban entre ellos pero cuando voltearon a ver a Wendy que esta estaba completamente tranquila. Eso los inquieto se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña dragon slayer sabía algo y no les había dicho pero cuando iban a preguntarle a Wendy qué era lo que le había pasado al padre de Lucy la voz de esta los sacó de sus pensamientos

 **-Virgo qué pasa-** preguntó Lucy a lo que virgo le contestó mentalmente

 **Hime, él gremio está siendo atacado** Lucy al escuchar eso mandó a volar la silla asustando a sus compañeros

 **-Qué estás diciendo Virgo, no es una broma verdad-** gritó Lucy asustada y en ese momento lo primero que vi a su cabeza fue qué Asuka estaba en peligro la respiración de Lucy comenzó a agitarse rápidamente, estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

 **Hime, tranquilícese por favor no es una broma. Dígame qué es lo que tenemos que hacer** dijo Virgo tratando de tranquilizar a la maga estelar.

Los chicos veían a Lucy y se preocuparon desde hace mucho que no veían a la maga tan asustada y menos a punto de colapsar por los nervios y el miedo. Qué era lo que pasaba Erza quería saber la cara de Lucy era de miedo, un miedo horrible como si le causará un dolor interminable, como si estuvieran a punto de sacarle el corazón de un golpe.

 **-Necesito su ayuda chicos, la ayuda de todos por favor, por favor-** le rogaba Lucy a sus espíritus

 **Está bien todos te ayudaremos Lucy pero tranquilízate** intervino esta vez Loki

 **-Bien, pero ustedes saben qué no puedo mantener más de dos portales abiertos así que por favor les pido que me ayuden utilizando su magia-** dijo Lucy más nerviosa aún estaba preocupada por Asuka

 **CÁLMATE MOCOSA TE AYUDAREMOS ASÍ QUE SOLO DINOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER Y LO HAREMOS** le gritó Aquarius

Él gritó de Aquarius hizo que Lucy se asustara pero que a la vez se calmara un poco. Lucy respiro profundo se tomó unos minutos para trazar un plan donde pudiera poner a la pequeña Asuka a salvo y poder ayudar en el gremio.

 **-Lucy-Neesan que es lo que pasa porque estas tan agitada-** preguntó Michelle ya que nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo de que la maga reaccionara mal

La respuesta nunca llegó ya que Lucy seguía buscando la mejor manera de jugar sus cartas en contra de los enemigos aunque no sabía nada de ellos eso no la iba a detener.

 **-Lo tengo-** \- dijo Lucy poniendo su manos y tomando todas sus llaves doradas - **-Escuchen bien chicos esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Aries y Taurus ustedes se encargaran de sacar a la pequeña Asuka del gremio y llevarla a un lugar seguro, podrán con eso-** preguntó la rubia

 **Bien Lucy déjanos eso a nosotros** dijeron los dos espíritus al mismo tiempo

 **-Virgo quiero que tú vayas y apoyes a Bisca seguramente va estar preocupada por su hija y eso la va a desconcertar, cuando te encuentres con ella dile que Aries y Taurus están cuidando de Asuka por favor-**

 **Como usted diga Hime**

 **-Sagittarius quiero que tú vayas con Alzack y le digas lo mismo por favor-**

 **Como mucho gusto Lucy-san**

 **-Loki y Escorpión ayuden a cualquier de los miembros del gremio que estén heridos y póngalos a salvo-**

 **Bien** dijeron ambos

 **-Cáncer quiero que cuides de los heridos junto con Aquarius por favor-**

 **Está bien**

 **Mocosa estás segura de lo qué me estás pidiendo** replicó la sirena

 **-Si, Aquarius confió en ti-** \- dijo Lucy - **-Capricorn me harías el favor de cuidar a Michelle mientras no estoy-**

 **Será un honor Lucy-sama**

 **-Géminis prepárate por si necesitamos que nos ayudes con tu magia de apoyo o por si tenemos que hacer él Urano Metria juntos por favor-**

 **Estaremos listos Lucy**

 **-Ya está todo dicho chicos así que manos a la obra y gracias por ayudarme con todo esto-** dijo Lucy feliz de poder contar contigo todos sus espíritus

 **No tienes de que Lucy, nosotros somos tu familia y jamás te dejaríamos sola** respondió Loki por todos sus hermanos

Natsu y los chicos no sabían qué estaba pasando, ahora estaban más confundidos por escuchar los pedidos que Lucy les había hecho a sus espíritus.

 **-Lucy-san qué es lo qué está pasando, porque estás tan preocupada-** preguntó esta vez Wendy

 **-Wendy y todos ustedes no tenemos tiempo que perder el gremio está siendo atacado en estos momentos asi dejen las preguntas para después. Michelle te quedaras con Capricorn, él cuidará de ti mientras yo no estoy quédate aquí yo voy a regresar por ti-** dijo Lucy

 **-Está bien Neesan te cuidado por favor-**

 **-Lo tendré Michelle me voy-**

Natsu y los demás estaban en shock como que él gremio estaba siendo atacado, existía aún alguien tan imbécil como para querer enfrentarse a Fairy Tail. Pero al carajos eso lo que le impresionaba más era que Lucy había hecho un plan en cuestión de minutos no era qué dudarán de su inteligencia, ellos sabían que la maga estelar era muy inteligente pero ella acaba de trazar un plan cubriendo todos los puntos de pelea eso sí que era impresionante.

 **-Chicos tenemos que llegar lo antes posible al gremio-** dijo Erza re-equipándose con su **Armadura Rápida**

 **-Erza tiene razón hay que apresurarnos-** dijo Natsu

Mientras que todos se estaban alistando un ruido los sacó de sus cosas y ese ruido fue él qué hizo Lucy al abrir la ventana del cuarto

 **-Neeee, Lucy-Neesan qué estás pensado hacer-** dijo Michelle con miedo porque ya se imaginaba algo pero quería estar segura

 **-Salir de aquí lo más rápido posible no podemos perder más tiempo quién sabe cómo la están pasando los demás mientras que nosotros estamos bien cómodos aquí perdiendo el tiempo-** dijo mientras que terminaba de abrir la ventana

Lucy saltó por la ventana desde el quinto piso del edificio dejando a todos con la palabra y el corazón en la boca de ver el coraje de ella al lanzarse desde tan alto al vacío. Todos corrieron para ver si Lucy seguía en una sola pieza pero la sorpresa que se llevaron fue ver a Lucy utilizando su látigo Fleuve d'étoiles como anzuelo para poder subir a uno de los tejados y salir corriendo a una gran velocidad.

 **-Maldición, algún día me va a dar un ataque cardiaco si Lucy sigue haciendo esas cosas-** dijo Erza asustada

 **-Y qué lo digas Erza pero hay que irnos a la de ya-** dijo Natsu

Todos los chicos salieron en marcha hacia el gremio dejando a Michelle junto con Capricorn en el hotel. Los chicos querían alcanzar a Lucy pero esta era demasiado rápida aún para ellos, esto los hizo sentirse débiles ya que mientras que ellos hacían misiones pequeñas o no hacían nada la maga estelar había estado entrenando arduamente para poder obtener la capacidad de poder proteger a su familia y con tanto coraje logró obtener una gran capacidad física y mucho más aguante en las batallas. Envidiaban a su compañera pero a la vez se sentía orgullosos de su crecimiento.

Lisanna pensaba cómo iba a lograr superar a Lucy si está siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrar algo nuevo por hacer, algo nuevo por aprender y jamás permitía que la dejaran atrás. Este reto se le hacía cada vez más difícil a Lisanna por alcanzar y es que ella quería tener otra pelea con la rubia pero si seguía así no la iba a tener porque de ser así la rubia le daría otra paliza sin tocarse el alma tal y como lo hizo en el torneo de Fairy Tail, aunque claro estaba que esa vez la maga estelar si se había tocado el corazón para no mal matarla. Pero Lisanna pensaba que quizás ahora que Lucy era su compañera de equipo podía saber más acerca de esta y de su magia y toda esa información pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor se dio cuenta de que ella y Lucy no se llevaban bien. Como le haría para a acercarse a ella si ni siquiera los demás podían hablar con ella.

Los chicos ya no podían más sentían que las piernas entumecidas de tanto correr y Lucy parecía como si nada después de correr más de 200 km. Natsu y los demás se detuvieron unos instantes Lucy se dio cuenta de esto pero no quería parar. Asuka estaba en peligro sabía que los chicos la iban a sacarla de ahí pero aún así no podía estar tranquila. Lucy necesitaba ver a Asuka para estar segura de que nada malo le pasó a la pequeña.

 **-LUCY-SAN YA NO PODEMOS MÁS, NECESITAMOS DESCANSAR POR FAVOR ESPÉRANOS-** gritó Wendy súper cansada

 **-Wendy no hay tiempo qué perder, Asuka y los demás están siendo atacados por quién sabe quién-** le respondió la rubia

 **-Lucy, a ti lo único te importa Asuka-** le recrimino Lisanna

 **-Cierto, a mí solo me importa que ella esté a salvo de todo peligro y ayudar a los demás-** le respondió Lucy sin inmutarse por lo que Lisanna le había dicho

 **-Deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa en nosotros también-** le volvió a recriminar la albina

 **-Ustedes se pueden cuidar solos, Asuka no así que deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada. Además no es mi problema qué ustedes no aguante mi ritmo-**

 **-Lucy-san por favor solo unos cinco minutos y seguimos-** le rogó Wendy a la maga estelar

 **-Está bien Wendy solo cinco minutos no más-** respondió Lucy derrotada si no le podían importar los demás pero Wendy también seguía siendo una niña así que era normal que no le pudiera seguir el paso.

Mientras que lo chicos descansaban Lucy decidió llamar a Aries y Taurus para saber si Asuka estaba bien

 **-Aries, Taurus están bien-**

 **Si, Lucy-san estamos bien, sumimasen** respondió Aries

 **-Y Asuka-** preguntó Lucy, la maga estelar ya se había acostumbrado a las disculpas de su amiga

 **Asuka, está a salvo logramos sacarla a tiempo en estos instantes está jugando con Plue, sumimasen** dijo Aries

 **-Con Plue-** repitió Lucy sin saber a qué se refería su amiga pelirosa

 **Si Lucy-san, llame a Plue para que viniera y así la pequeña no sé sintiera aburrida espero que no te moleste, sumimasen**

 **-No te preocupes Aries, está bien gracias por todo-** dijo Lucy ya más tranquila

Asuka ya no corría peligro ahora solo faltaban los demás. Lucy terminó de hablar con todos sus espíritus y ellos le hicieron saber la situación del gremio.

 **-Escuchen todos, Asuka está bien al igual que Bisca y Alzack, no hay heridos de gravedad pero él gremio lo están haciendo pedazos otra vez, él culpable es un gremio oscuros él cual está detrás de mí, al parecer esto es obra de ese maldito de Renji. Así que hay que apresurarse y llegar lo antes posible-** informó Lucy al equipo

 **-Ese tipo otra vez qué no se lo llevaron apenas hoy a la cárcel-** dijo Erza enojada

 **-Que esté en la cárcel no quiere decir que no pueda hacer este tipo de cosas-** dijo Gray sacudiéndose los pantalones

 **-Pero hasta cuando va dejar de molestar-** agregó Lisanna

 **-Dejara de molestar hasta que obtenga mis llaves y yo muera-** respondió Lucy

 **-Eso no lo vamos a permitir-** dijo Natsu enojado hasta los límites

Lucy solo volteo a ver a Natsu con cara de _ **estás hablando enserio**_ todos notaron eso y se prepararon para una pelea entre la rubia y él pelirosa pero no fue así. Lucy solo ignoro lo dicho por él pelirosa.

 **-Dejen de perder el tiempo y vámonos o me veré en la obligación de dejarlos atrás-** sentenció Lucy, a lo qué qué Happy veía triste el ver cómo la maga estelar los trataba pensaba que ellos habían hecho qué Lucy se convirtiera en eso.

Todos al ver en la seriedad en que Lucy había dicho las cosas no les quedó de otra más qué apurarse ya que ya sabían que cuando Lucy decía algo lo hacía en serio y sin rechistar, era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Todos iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían, y del grupo Lucy llevaba la delantera de 2km, la rubia iba como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, no podía seguir teniendo a raya sus nervios aunque estos no se demostraban en ninguna parte de su rostro. Ya solo les faltaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a Magnolia. Ya que habían empezado a correr desde la noche anterior y ahora ya estaba a punto de amanecer, Lucy no les había dado tregua alguna desde el descanso anterior no les había permitido volver a descansar más. Ella decía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo que ya después podría descansar hasta hartarse.

Minutos después los chicos llegaron a Magnolia y vieron que aún sus compañeros seguían peleando contra tres personas. Los cuales eran aliados de Renji.

Lucy hizo usó de su velocidad y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba enfrente de a uno de los tipos él cual era alto, robusto, piel clara, ojos café, cabello rubio al igual que la maga estelar, los otros dos tipos eran gemelos uno de ellos era más alto que él otro, tez oscura, ojos negros como el carbón, cabello negro. Todos quedaron asustados de ver a Lucy aparecer así de la nada pero en cuanto a Bisca y Alzack ellos ya sabían que la maga estelar estaba enterada de la situación del gremio porque por ella su preciada hija está a salvo. Después de que terminara la pelea ellos irían donde Lucy y le darían las gracias como tenía que ser.

Todos estaban felices porque Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, Charles y Happy estaban de regreso pero les asustó no ver a Michelle junto a Lucy, en ese momento pensaron que quizás le había pasado algo pero lo dudaban.

 **-Quienes son ustedes-** gritó Titania con una aura asesina a su alrededor

 **-Venimos a buscar a Lucy Heartfilia, sabemos qué está aquí y queremos hacerle pagar el hecho de haber entregado a nuestro amigo al consejo mágico-** dijo el rubio del grupo

 **-Hacerme pagar deben estar de broma, no-** dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño

 **-Así que tú eres la maldita qué se atrevió a derrotar a nuestro amigo-** volvió a decir él rubio el cual se llama Toshio

 **-Dime, venias a buscarme aún sin saber cómo era-** se burló Lucy

 **-Eso no importaba ya qué haríamos hablar a tus apreciados nakamas-**

 **-No me hagas reír, de quién crees qué estás hablando-** replicó Lucy frunciendo el ceño por las palabras de Toshio

 **-Tú crees que esta basura que dice ser tu familia te va a proteger-** habló uno de los pelinegros este era Tsuyoshi era él más alto de los dos. Media aproximadamente 1.80 ya que su hermano Tsukasa media 1.75 se notaba un poquito la diferencia entre los hermanos.

 **-Quien te crees qué eres para decir eso acerca de mi familia-** gritó Lucy enojada a los límites.

 **-Tranquila bonita sé que la verdad duele-** se burló Tsukasa

Lucy llevo su manos a su portallaves y dijo

 **-Chicos necesito que todos vengan a excepción de Aquarius y Capricorn. Aquarius quiero que tú vayas donde Aries y Taurus y te quedes a cuidar a Asuka. Capricorn tú quédate con Michelle por favor en cuanto a los demás quiero que vengan aquí por favor-**

 **-Qué piensas hacer estupida, crees que tus espíritus te van a salvar-** aseguró Tsuyoshi

Lucy ignoro completamente las palabras de Tsuyoshi ya que en cuestión de segundos sus espíritus empezaron a alinearse a sus costados. Los miembros de Fairy Tail no lo podían creer todos estaban ahí pero lo que no podían creer eran lo cambiados que estaban todos.

El primero en aparecer fue Loki con su traje negro mostrando sus músculos, su cabello un poco largo y brilloso, sus gafas oscuras. Seguido por Aries la cual causó un gran impacto en los muchachos ya que no veían a la Aries tímida de antes ahora parecía más segura de sí, e iba vestida con un vestido blanco liso con encaje y líneas negras, su cinturón rosa junto con su bolsita en su costado derecho, su cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura, botas negras largas hasta las rodillas, su rostro serio pero lindo y suave. Su vestimenta hacía contraste con la de Virgo la cual llegó después de ella. Virgo y Aries iban vestidas en colores opuesto blanco y negro como si formaran el Ying y el Yang. En cuestión de segundos apareció Taurus con unos pantalones vaqueros cafe, botas del mismo color que sus vaqueros, unas vendas blancas en sus manos, su hacha en su espalda, pero había algo muy diferente en Taurus ya no tenía la cara pervertida que solía poner cuando Lucy lo llamaba siempre, esta vez su rostro parecía serio, frío al igual que su portadora.

Todos se preguntaban qué carajos les había pasado al pervertido de Taurus y a la tímida de Aries. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. Cáncer había aparecido él llevaba unos pantalones negros de vestir con él número 69 en dorado en su pierna derecha, una camisa blanca de vestir, un saco negro, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, llevaba un cinturón en el cual iban sus dos tijeras. Ok Taurus serio, Aries segura y ahora Cáncer bien vestido, necesitaban respuestas pero aún faltaba más. Luego de Cáncer aparecía Escorpio su cola tenía partes grises con toques en negro y dorado, sus pantalones eran negros con detalles en azul, sus músculos estaban más desarrollados, su cabello había crecido y lo llevaba en una coleta, su rostro también estaba serio. Luego de Escorpio pareció Sagittarius llevaba unos jeans verdes, una camisa verde con detalles en dorado, su arco era más grande de color plateado con líneas doradas que le da plan un toque de resplandor, sus flechas eran más grandes y contenían un secreto, sus músculos se podían notar más ya que también los había desarrollado.

Los chicos habían quedado con la boca abierta todos los espíritus de Lucy eran completamente diferentes a como ellos le recordaban, y haciendo cuentas ya solo le faltaba Géminis ya que Aquarius y Capricorn estaban ocupados. Géminis apareció y ellos llevaban unos pantaloncitos en negro junto con una camisa negra también la cual llevaba detalles en azul,pero ahora los gemelos tenían una apariencia humana un niño y una niña de cabellos azules, sus rostro eran serios como él de todos los espíritus celestiales.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban que no sabían cómo reaccionar al ver a todos los espíritus celestiales de Lucy juntos en un solo momento y tan cambiados que era imposible de creer que eran los mismos espíritus que ellos habían conocido, no lo podían creer no lo querían aceptar. Era imposible ver lo que les había pasado y nadie sabía él porque de tal cambio.

 **-Se puede saber qué demonios les pasó a todos ustedes-** preguntó Natsu a lo que todos asintieron como queriendo decir que ellos tenían la misma pregunta qué él chico de cabellos rosados.

 **-De qué hablas Natsu no nos ha pasado nada-** respondió Loki

 **-Cómo qué no les ha pasado nada si, mírense no son como nosotros los recordamos-** dijo esta vez Gray

 **-Ahhhhh así nuestro aspecto se refiere-** \- dijo Virgo - **-bueno lo que pasa es que nosotros respetamos a nuestro portador y con tal de que él se sienta cómodo podemos cambiar nuestro aspecto, pero en este caso es diferente ya que nuestra Hime no quería que nosotros cambiáramos a causa de ella pero lo hicimos para sentirnos mejor nosotros mismo y para con ella-** explicó la pelirosa sin expresión alguna en la cara

 **-Ya déjense de tanta charla, se supone que están en medio de una pelea y se pone a hablar de cosas sin sentido-** dijo con disgusto Toshio

 **-Perdón por las molestias causadas-** se burló Lucy

 **-Deja de burlarte de nosotros maldita zorra-** gritó Tsukasa

 **-Perdón, perdón-** se seguía burlando la maga estelar

 **-Maldita perra-** susurro Tsuyoshi

 **-Chicos quien de ustedes puede pelear y no quiero que nadie se sienta con la obligación. Ya han hecho mucho por mí y no quiero que se esfuerzan mucho así que sean sinceros conmigo por favor-** preguntó Lucy a sus espíritus

 **-Lucy nosotros pelearemos-** le dijo Erza

 **-Lo siento Erza pero todo esto paso porque es a mí a quien buscan, puse en peligro a todo el gremio por no hacer las cosas con se debían, puse a Asuka en peligro por jugar con Renji así que esta vez no seré condescendiente con nadie que se atreva a poner la vida de Asuka en peligro me entendiste-** replicó Lucy viendo a Toshio, Tsukasa y Tsuyoshi con odio, él mismo odio con él que miraba a Renji hace apenas unas horas.

 **-Deja de hacerte la maldita orgullosa y déjanos pelear-** gritó Lisanna harta de la actitud de Lucy

 **-Lisanna tu cierra el pico y por cierto qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo porque me llaman maldita cada vez que se les da la gana-** agregó Lucy enojada

 **-Lucy ya estamos lo que nos vamos a quedar a pelear-** dijo Loki

 **-Y bien quienes son-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Bueno decidimos que todos pelearemos-** sonrío Loki

 **-Todos-** dijeron los miembros del gremio

Ok Natsu y su equipo estaban boquiabiertos ya sabían lo qué pasaba cuando Loki y Virgo peleaban junto a Lucy pero ahora ocho espíritus celestiales pelearían a su lado. Ellos deberían estar locos para hacer semejante cosa, es que acaso querían matar a los amigos de Renji o algo por él estilo.

 **-Veo que esto se va a poner bueno, no creen Tsukasa, Tsuyoshi-** dijo Toshio con una sonrisa sádica

 **-Muy bien chicos, prepárense-** \- gritó Lucy, los espíritus se posicionaron a los costados de Lucy en orden de acuerdo a su signo- **-Bien, Loki tú y Virgo juntos, Aries tú los cubres, Taurus y Escorpión ustedes juntos, Sagittarius tú los cubríras, Géminis transfórmate en mí y junto a Cáncer peleen yo los cubriré. Si algo sale mal busquen su pareja adecuada para acoplarse, no dejen ni un solo punto vacío, protéjanse entre sí de acuerdo. Por último no se descuiden, no pierdan el control recuerden que es una pelea no un entrenamiento, deben ser fuertes y confiar en su familia y por último no se preocupen tanto por mi, por favor no pierdan su concentración, si algo me pase tenga por seguro que me levantaré-** les dijo Lucy con orgullo sacando su Fleuve d'étoiles.

Qué estaba pasando ahí, Lucy daba órdenes y ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de magia utilizaba el enemigo. Ella había puesto los tríos de acuerdo a sus capacidades de ataque y defensa ya que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por un error de cálculos, además si las parejas no trabajaban bien había la alternativa de re-acoplarse con otros para defenderse y atacar sin problema alguno. Lucy había pensado las alineaciones en cuestión de minutos, no solo por ella sino que también por su familia.

 **-Lucy nosotros te seguiremos-** dijo Loki sonriendo

El Master veía orgulloso a su hija. Juvia estaba feliz de ver la fortaleza de Lucy. Cana tenía miedo de cómo iban a terminar los pobres tipos pero a la vez estaba feliz confiaba en Lucy ciegamente. Natsu y su equipo estaban enojados ya que la maga estelar no los dejaba pelear, no los dejaba protegerla, y es que ella ya no necesitaba ser protegida, ahora era ella quien protegía a su familia. Lisanna miraba asombrada lo que Lucy podía hacer sin necesidad de perder los nervios aunque al principio los había perdido pero al sentir la confianza de Aquarius se calmó y logró formar un plan a la velocidad de la luz. Mirajane solo sonreía de ver a Lucy fuerte y decidida a todo con tal de protegerlos a todos.

Nadie dio tiempo de nada Tsukasa atacó a Taurus pero este lo esquiva muy fácilmente, no le costaba trabajo para nada desviar los golpes del tipo. Pero Tsukasa se olvidó de que Lucy los había puesto en grupos en un descuido Escorpio lo atacó con su cañón de arena mandandolo a volar lejos de Taurus,Sagittarius mantuvo su posición ya que se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos lo tenían todo bajo control.

El siguiente en atacar fue Tsuyoshi este se fue por Cáncer y Géminis al mismo tiempo pero se olvidó de Lucy, este grupo hizo lo mismo que Taurus y Escorpio ya que Sagittarius se dio cuenta de que no había mucho por hacer, Lucy usó su velocidad y en cuestión de minutos estaba frente a Tsuyoshi y con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dio una patada en la cara qué lo hizo retroceder unos metros.

Toshio al ver esto se cabreo mucho y se dirigió a atacar a Loki pero este lo esquivaba con demasiada facilidad, Toshio al ver esto pensó en atacar a Virgo ya que esta era mujer pensó que sería fácil de vencer pero esa fue su peor elección ya que Virgo no se tocó el alma para darle una lluvia de puños y patadas y luego utilizar su propio Fleuve d'étoiles y tomar a Toshio de la pierna, hacerlo girar en el aire y hacer que golpeara los árboles que estaban cerca del lugar para luego hacerlo golpearse contra una roca, elevarlo al aire nuevamente y con un impulso digno de ella hacerlo qué se estrellara en el suelo.

Todos veían las diferentes peleas que habían **Lucy, Cáncer, Géminis vs Tsuyoshi. Taurus, Escorpio, Sagittarius vs Tsukasa. Virgo, Aries, Loki vs Toshio.** Tres peleas hermosas en las cuales Lucy y sus amigos destacaban por habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, si así eran con él cuerpo no querían saber cómo era con la magia debían ser unos monstruos totalmente.

 **-Tsukasa, Tsuyoshi déjense de juegos hay que usar magia-** gritó Toshio harto de ser humillado por una mujer y sus amigos

Tsukasa utilizaba magia de agua, Tsuyoshi magia de aire y Toshio magia fuego. Tres elementos en los cuales él fuego dejaba en desventaja a Lucy ya que en ninguno de sus grupos había alguien que manipulara en agua pero eso no la detuvo. El error de los tres hombres fue enseñarle a Lucy qué tipo de magia utilizaban, ya que a la maga estelar solo le tomó cinco segundos en reaccionar y reagrupar a sus amigos.

 **-Aries tu junto a Loki, Virgo tú los protegerás, Taurus, Escorpio, Sagittarius ustedes seguirán igual así no se descuiden-** \- dijo Lucy poniendo su mano en las llaves- **\- Lyra necesito que vayas donde Aquarius y cuides de Asuka por favor, Aquarius ven aquí por favor, Géminis tú ve donde Michelle y cuídala, Capricorn necesito tu ayuda, Aquarius y Capricorn van a pelear de la mano Cáncer tú los protegerás. Mientras que yo los cubriré a todos y ya saben si las parejas no funcionan reagrupense y buscaré la mejor manera para salir ilesos de esto así que manos a la obra-**

Los equipos se reagruparon después del cambio de estrategia de Lucy, Aquarius y Capricorn aparecieron, Géminis se fue hacia donde se encontraba Michelle y por lo visto Lyra se fue donde Asuka. Alzack y Bisca miraron a Lucy apenados por lo que la maga hacia solo por proteger a su hija. Desde ahora estarían en deuda con la maga estelar.

Toshio y los demás no esperaron más y se dirigieron a atacar, en el gremio de Fairy Tail o más bien en el patio de Fairy Tail se podían ver y oír explosiones hechas por las magias chocando pero lo más increíble era que Lucy había hecho los equipos de acuerdo a los tipos de magia del enemigo y los ataques de los tres hombres quedaban anulados. Ya fueran de agua, la lana de Aries absorbía sin problema el agua, Aries hacia sus ataques de lana sin preocupaciones ya que tenía a Loki y Virgo cuidandola. Ataques de aire, Taurus y Escorpio se encargaban utilizando el **ataque de la vaca loca** junto con él **Canon sand,** formando un tornado el cual Escorpion podía manipular y se sentían seguros ya que Sagittarius los protegía. Los ataques de fuego de Toshio se evaporaban con el agua de Aquarius, bueno todos sabían qué atacar a Aquarius era una locura y más cuando Capricorn y Cáncer estaba detrás de ella. Ya que si no te quedas Calvo, te dejaban como camote de los golpes de Capricorn pero no se olviden de Lucy esta estaba atenta a cualquier truco de sus enemigos. Las peleas siguieron durante mucho tiempo, Lucy se dio cuenta de que los tres hombres habían atacado él gremio si tener un objetivo en mente solo lo habían hecho por Renji.

 **-Y bien se dan por vencidos-** les preguntó Lucy

 **-Crees qué somos tan débiles-** dijo Tsuyoshi

 **-No creo que sean débiles ya que han podido mantenerse de pie luego de recibir una paliza de mis amigos-**

 **-No te burles de nosotros-** gritó Tsukasa cabreado a morir

 **-No me estoy burlando de nadie, ustedes han demostrado ser unos dignos oponentes ya que ustedes se han enfrentado a tres oponentes a la vez eso de digno de ver-** replicó Lucy

 **-De qué demonio hablas-** preguntó Toshio

 **-Es la primera vez que todos mis amigos están aquí para pelear al mismo tiempo debo de aceptar que me han sorprendido pero eso no quiere decir que los perdone por haber puesto la vida de mi familia, solo ya dejen esa estúpida idea de seguir peleando por Renji eso no vale la pena ya que si viene a mi con las intenciones de separarme de mi familia jamás lo van a conseguir. Solo váyanse y olvidaré lo que hicieron-** dijo Lucy sería pero decidida

 **-De qué hablas crees que vamos a escapar-** dijo Tsukasa enojado por lo que lucy les había dicho

 **-No es escapar solo váyanse tómenlo como si hubiéramos hecho las paces y todo quedó en el pasado porque de no ser así ustedes irían a la cárcel y la verdad no creo que eso sea lo mejor-**

 **-Porque eres tan amable con nosotro, si nosotros casi destruimos tu gremio, lastimamos a muchos de tus nakamas-** dijo Tsuyoshi

 **-Tú mismo lo dijiste casi destruyes el gremio, si es cierto lastimaste a muchos de mis amigos pero solo váyanse y ya no le den más vueltas al asunto-**

 **-Dime una cosa porque haces esto-** preguntó Tsukasa

 **-Ustedes lo hicieron solo porque yo fui la persona que derrotó a Renji y lo mandó a la cárcel pero no es como si ustedes me odiaran ya que ni siquiera me conocen-**

Los tres chicos sólo escucharon las últimas palabras de Lucy y se fueron se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que habían hecho no tenía un propósito en sí. Ellos sólo lo hicieron por Renji nada más y la verdad era que ni siquiera conocían a Lucy lo único que sabían era que ella había derrotado a Renji. Ahora se arrepentían de haber atacado al gremio de Fairy Tail.

Lucy veía como los tre hombres se alejaban para luego regresar la mirada a sus amigos estelares, ellos habían dado lo mejor de sí en la pelea sin importarles usar su propia magia. El gremio se acercó a Lucy para saber cómo se encontraba después de tremenda pelea. Lucy ya no podía más se sentó en el suelo viendo cómo sus amigos estelares hablaban entre ellos y entre sus amigos del gremio. Todos convivían y reían a pesar de que apenas unos minutos estaban peleando por defender a su familia. Bisca y Alzack se acercaron a Lucy, Lucy al ver la cara de sus dos amigos entendió que ellos querían ver a su preciada hija. Lucy se levantó y puso su mano sobre la llave de Lyra y dijo

 **-Lyra, me podrías hacer le favor de traer a la pequeña Asuka ya el peligro pasó y sus padres la quieren ver-** dijo Lucy

 **como digas Lucy** respondió Lyra mentalmente

 **-Chicos, ya quiten esa cara Lyra ya trae a Asuka, además no tiene de qué preocuparse les prometo que siempre velaré por él bienestar de ella, pase lo que pase-** les dijo Lucy dándoles una media sonrisa

 **-Gracias, Lucy de verdad gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecerte el hecho de cuidar a nuestra hija y que siempre te preocupes por nosotros-** agregó Bisca al borde de las lágrimas

 **-No tienen de qué chicos de verdad lo hago porque quiero, además Asuka es muy importante para mí y creo que eso ya lo saben-**

 **-Lucy quizás piensas que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que hiciste cuando te enteraste que el gremio había sido atacado, la verdad no sé cómo te enteraste pero te agradezco que hayas sacado a Asuka de aquí en ese momento, yo que creo que de no ser por ti nosotros habríamos perdido la cabeza-** dijo Alzack serio

 **-Se a lo que te refieres Alzack, me enteré de todo ya que le pedí a Virgo que estuviera pendiente de Asuka por si ustedes salían a alguna misión. Pero no te creas en un momento perdí los nervios y gracias a Aquarius me pude tranquilizar e idear un plan para poner a salvo a la pequeña Asuka y que ustedes estuvieran bien, ustedes son muy importantes para mí así que no hay nada que agradecer-** dijo Lucy viendo a sus dos amigos

 **-Mamaaaa, Papaaaa, Tiaaaa Lucy-** se escuchó el gritó de Asuka corriendo hacia donde sus padres y su tía se encontraban la pequeña abrazó a sus padres y después a su tía y le reprocho

 **-Tía Lucy te tardaste en llegar, yo quería jugar contigo-** dijo Asuka haciendo pucheros qué hace que el corazón de Lucy sintiera ternura

 **-Perdón, Asuka, la misión se complicó y se nos hizo tarde pero prometo jugar contigo luego qué te parece-** dijo Lucy viendo a su sobrina con una sonrisa.

 **-Si, lo prometes te creo. Sabes me divertí mucho jugando con Aries, Taurus, Aquarius y Plue ellos son muy divertidos-**

 **-Me alegra que te hayas divertido Asuka-** respondió Lucy

 **-Vamos Asuka deja que Lucy descanse un poco-** dijo Bisca tomando del abrazo a su hija para llevarla a jugar

 **-Está bien, mamá-** respondió la peliverde

 **-Hey Lucy nosotros ya nos vamos necesitamos descansar-** gritó Loki

 **-Está bien chicos, gracias por todo-** respondió Lucy

Lucy volvió a poner sus manos en él portallaves y llamó a Géminis

 **-Géminis necesito que me hagas un favor grande-** dijo Lucy apenada por todos los problemas que les estaba causando a sus espíritus

 **Dime Lucy qué es lo que necesitas** respondieron los gemelos

 **-Creen que pueden traer a Michelle hasta él gremio, es que no creo tener la energía suficiente para ir hasta la ciudad Verónica a traerla-** excusó la maga estelar

 **No hay problema Lucy llegamos en unos minutos**

 **-Gracias chicos, enserio gracias prometo compensarlos-** dijo Lucy ya más tranquila


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Ideas Equivocadas

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Toshio, Tsuyoshi y Tsukasa. El gremio estaba siendo reconstruido ya que a pesar de ser un viejo molino de viento era muy importante para todos.

Lucy y su equipo hacían misiones cada vez que podían y en estos momento se encontraban en una misión la cual consistía en derrotar a un monstruo que había estado molestando a las personas de un pueblo vecino de la ciudad de Hargeon.

A Lucy se le hacía muy tonto que todos fueran a esa misión tan simple pero los chicos insistieron tanto que con tal que la dejaran de fastidiar aceptó hacer la misión. Michelle estaba feliz de ver a su hermana trabajar pero no le gustaba ver la cara de frialdad que esta les mostraba a sus compañeros de equipo.

Los chicos llegaron al pueblo donde se encontraba el monstruo. El trabajo en equipo no era difícil, lo difícil era hacer que Lucy y Lisanna trabajarán juntas eso sí que era un reto para los demás integrantes del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, y por lo visto la misión se les iba a complicar un poco ya que el monstruo se puede clonar las veces que él quiera.

En cuestión de minutos los chicos estaban rodeados por más de 100 monstruos, Lucy al ver esto reaccionó rápidamente, tenía a Michelle cerca y no sabia usar magia o pelear así la tenía que cuidar y a la vez pelear y proteger al equipo porque aunque las cosas no estuvieran bien entres ellos, ellos ahora eran sus compañeros de equipo y ella tenía que velar por ellos aunque le costara la vida.

 **-Bien, todos ustedes escúchenme bien hay cerca de 150 monstruos cerca y para vencerlos a todos y que nadie salga lastimado tendrán que escucharme y seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, hay alguna objeción con eso-** preguntó Lucy con cara de pocos amigos

Lisanna iba a abrir su bocata pero Erza le tiro una mirada asesina diciendo **quédate callada o te doy una paliza y Mirajane no te va a salvar**. Lisanna al ver eso mejor se quedo callada

 **-Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Lucy-** preguntó Erza

 **-Primero que nada necesito llamar a Loki, Aries y a Virgo-**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CORDERO, ARIE**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL LEÓN, LOKI**

Lucy cayó de rodillas al suelo al haber abierto tres portales su respiración era agitada.

 **-Qué mierda crees que haces, Lucy-** le reprocho Loki

 **-Lo siento, necesito su ayuda-** dijo Lucy

 **-Buen pero desde ahora yo utilizaré mi propia magia y no quiero escuchar ni un solo pero, está bien-** dijo Loki a lo que Lucy solo asintió

 **-Si, ahora escúchenme no tenemos mucho tiempo. Natsu, Gray vayan a la parte Norte, Happy tú ve con ellos para dar apoyo aéreo, Lisanna, Wendy vayan a la parte Sur, Charles tú ve con ellas, Loki, Virgo ustedes vayan al Este y pateen traseros, Aries por favor cuida de Michelle, Erza tu y yo iremos al Oeste. Si algo sale mal cambien de parejas y para eso tendrá que ser Natsu y Wendy junto a Charles, Gray, Lisanna junto a Virgo, Erza y Loki. Esto me deja a mi fuera y a Happy fuera de servicio pero les daremos apoyo aéreo. Recuerde esto es solo por si los tríos no funciona, asegúrense de no dejar ni un solo punto vacío porque no sabemos qué tipo de magia utiliza el enemigo. En caso de que ninguno de los equipos funcionen reagrupense aquí mismo para poder rearmar todo y así estar seguro de que nadie saldrá herido-** \- dijo Lucy viendo la cara de todos, ellos estaban sumidos en un asombro completo - **-Alguna duda-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Ninguna-** respondió Natsu

 **-Vámonos-** gritó Erza

 **-Casi lo olvidaba, Aries si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme-**

 **-Lucy-san no se preocupe si ocurre algo yo sabré manejar las cosas, sumimase-** respondió Aries segura de sí misma

 **-Te lo encargo-** respondió la maga estelar

Cada grupo se dirigió a dirección que la maga estelar le había dado.

Las peleas empezaron más rápido de lo esperado, pero la primera formación no funcionó así que los chicos se agruparon como Lucy les había dicho. Natsu, Wendy junto a Charles, Gray, Lisanna junto a Virgo, Erza y Loki. El último equipo Happy junto a Lucy. Aries no había tenido problema alguno ya que el plan de Lucy era dejar el centro del bosque libre, por eso mando a cada uno de los chicos en direcciones diferentes para poder mantener a salvo a Michelle y así no preocuparse tanto. Lucy le pidió a Happy que volara y viera qué era lo que les estaba pasando a los chicos.

 **-Lucy, ya regrese-** dijo Happy bajando

 **-Bien, como van las cosas-** preguntó la maga

 **-Natsu y Wendy están destruyendo todo como de costumbre pero están tomando ventaja, Charles está bien ya que Wendy y Natsu no deja que nadie se les acerque, Gray, Lisanna y Virgo están bien aunque creo que a Lisanna le cuesta un poco acoplarse al ritmo de Virgo pero están ganado, Erza y Loki bueno ellos han destruido todo el lugar pero los monstruos no ceden lugar y por lo visto Aries y Michelle están bien-** informó Happy

 **-Bien, los grupos están bien gracias Happy-** respondió Lucy

Happy sintió que su corazón se aceleró por el simple hecho de escuchar un gracias de la maga celestial. Al pasar unas horas más o menos todos los chicos volvieron al lugar donde estaban Michelle y Aries.

 **-Aries, Virgo, Loki gracias por su ayuda-** dijo Lucy

 **-No hay de qué-** respondió Loki por los tres

 **-Gracias, ahora por favor descanse-**

 **-Si, nos vemos-** dijeron los tres espíritus y con la misma desaparecieron

 **-Neesan creo que sería mejor que dejar de venir en las misiones con ustedes-** dijo Michelle apena

 **-Porque dices eso Michelle-**

 **-Porque yo solo soy un estorbo, tú siempre te estás preocupando más por ir qué por ti-**

 **-Me preocupo porque eres mi hermana así que deja de decir esas cosas-** replicó Lucy algo enojada

 **-Pero Neesan-**

 **-Nada de peros, y mejor vámonos-** dijo Lucy empezando a caminar

 **-Lucy, gracias-** se le escuchó decir a Erza. Tales palabras hicieron que Lucy detuviera su caminar

 **-Porque dices eso-** preguntó Lucy sin entender

 **-Porque gracias a tus planes nosotros pudimos salir victoriosos y además ninguno de nosotros está herido, por eso gracias-** dijo Erza tratando de mantener la frente en alto y poder mirara a Lucy a los ojos sin tener ganas de llorar

 **-Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, proteger a mis compañeros de equipo es todo-** respondió Lucy

 **-Pero eso quiere decir que te importamos mucho-** dijo Lisanna sin medir sus palabras

Lucy al escuchar esas palabras dirigió su vista a Lisanna viéndola con si le hubieran salido tres Cabezas

 **-Lisanna y todos ustedes no se hagan ideas equivocadas esto solo lo hago porque él Master me pidió formar equipo con ustedes por los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Solo lo hago por eso además ustedes forman parte de Fairy Tail y es otro motivo para ayudarles para que no salgan lastimados y si se han hecho otro tipo de ideas vayan las borrando de su cabeza por esas no son mis intenciones-** dijo Lucy fríamente

 **-Si no te importamos no nos habrías cuidado como lo hicistes-** volvió a abrir la boca Lisanna

 **-Si hago lo que todo buen compañero de equipo y estratega haría, así que mejor cierra el pico Lisanna, ya que no vas a decir nada productivo-** arremetió la maga estelar harta de las estupideces de la albina.

Luego de que Lucy dejará todo en claro, nadie volvió a decir ni una sola palabra durante un buen trayecto. Pero de repente Lucy paró su caminar, lo que pasó fue que Lucy sintió como eran perseguidos por un gremio oscuro el cual supuestamente tendría que estar disuelto ya que ella junto a Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Charles los habían derrotado cuando aún eran un equipo sólido. Los chicos vieron como Lucy se había detenido y se baja quedado parada sin mover ni un solo músculos .

 **-Lucy-san qué es lo qué pasa-** preguntó Wendy preocupada

 **-Mierda, los,problemas nunca dejan de perseguirme por lo que veo-** susurro la maga estelar ignorando lo que Wendy le había preguntado.

 **-Lucy qué es lo qué pasa-** preguntó Erza

 **-No están siguiendo-** respondió la mayor de las hermanas

 **-Quienes-** preguntó Gray

 **-Unos tipos de un gremio que tendría que estar disuelto ya nosotros les pateamos el trasero hace mucho-** informó la maga

 **-Cuántos son-** preguntó esta vez Natsu

 **-Déjame ver-** dijo Lucy para concentrarse mejor

Todos veían como Lucy cerraba sus ojos para más concentración. Natsu pensaba en lo linda que se veía Lucy. Erza en lo orgullosa que se sentía de su hermanita. Gray estaba contento de ver a la rubia fuerte. Happy estaba súper contento Lucy era fuerte y esto lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso. Wendy y Charles solo podían sonreír. Lisanna veía con envidia a la maga estelar.

 **-Ya son 15 sujetos, sus tipos de magia son agua, tierra, fuego, cartas y ahí con tres qué pueden hacer explosiones con unos objetos que no pude identificar ya que estaban mezclados con otras cosas-** informó Lucy sin inmutarse

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA CABRA, CAPRICORN**

 **-Capricorn quiero que te lleves de aquí a Michelle, llevaba la a mi casa lo más rápido que puedas y por cuídala por mí-**

 **-Como usted ordene Lucy-sama-** dijo Capricorn tomando a Michelle en brazos y desaparecer

 **-Bien ahora sí podremos pelear mejor, Natsu tú ataque a los que manipulan el fuego ya que ese es tu elemento no habrá ningún problema, Happy tu acompáñalo. Gray ataca a los que manipulan el agua. Lisanna y Wendy junto a Charles ataquen a los que usan las cartas ya que ellos son más. Erza tú y yo iremos por los que hacen explosiones-** Dijo Lucy tomando su Fleuve d'étoiles

 **-Bien, todos hagan lo que Lucy dijo-** gritó Erza

El lugar se había tornado un campo de batalla, pero esta vez era diferente los chicos estaban teniendo dificultades para vencerlos ya que hace unas cuantas horas habían gastado muchas energías peleando con los monstruos. Pero aún así no iba a dejar que esos tipos obtuvieran su venganza, no lo iban a permitir por nada del mundo.

 **-TODOS REÚNANSE YAAA-** gritó Lucy

A lo que todos le hicieron caso lo más rápido posible, Lisanna y Wendy tenía muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo, Gray y Natsu respiraban muy rápido, a Erza se le podía notar agotada. Lucy también estaba agotada pero trataba de ocultarlo.

 **-Traten de no separarse mucho esto malditos estaban esperando la oportunidad de que estuviéramos cansados, y ahora es esa oportunidad así que concentren toda su magia hay que derivarlos de una sola vez, entendido-** dijo Lucy

 **-SIII-** gritaron todos

Pero entre tantas tantas peleas los chicos se dispersaron un poco y entre tantas explosiones se habían levantado coronas de polvo que hacía más difícil distinguir al enemigo. Todos se habían separado, las explosiones seguían Lucy había notado que Happy se había separado de Natsu. Esto preocupo a Lucy en exceso como era posible que hubieran dejado solo a Happy, si Happy podía ser fuerte a su manera pero a pesar de eso necesitaba alguien velará por el. Tales pensamientos hizo que Lucy se descuidara por unos instantes y él enemigo aprovechó para golpearla por primera vez, el tipo le dio dos puñetazos a Lucy en el estómago provocan que la maga estelar escupiera sangre. Esto hizo enojar a Lucy a niveles incontrolables.

Lucy se limpió la sangre que corría por sus labios hasta su mentón, usó su velocidad y después de ocho golpes con una fuerza brutal el tipo cayó desmayado. La maga estelar ya estaba cansada, sentía el cuerpo entumecido de tanto pelear solo esperaba que todos ya hubieran vencido a sus enemigos y pudieran irse para poder descansar pero por lo visto los planes eran otros. Lucy pudo divisar a Happy a lo lejos y a unos metros de él estaba Natsu peleando contra un tipo que hace explosiones. En ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta de que Happy no se había percatado de que Natsu estaba detrás de él peleando y que él estar ahí podría ser peligroso.

Lucy salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Happy pero cuando levantó la visto divisó un bomba que iba dirigía hacia él pequeño felino, el corazón de Lucy estaba palpitando rápidamente, sentía miedo, impotencia la bomba poco a poco se acercaba al pequeño neko azulado. Lucy no lo soporto más y gritó…

 **-HAPPY SAL DE AHÍ AHORA-**

Pero Happy no la había escuchado la única que pudo escuchar él gritó de Lucy fue Lisanna pero esta no entendió por la rubia estaba gritando. Lucy no tuvo más alternativa que volver a usar su velocidad y la magia restante que le quedaba sabía que si lo hacía podía caer desmayada pero ahora lo único que le importaba era salvar al pequeño felino. Lisanna vio que Lucy uso su velocidad para llegar hasta donde Happy se encontraba y pudo divisar la bomba que iba hacia ellos

 **-LUCY, HAPPY SALGAN DE AHÍ AHORA-** gritó Lisanna tal grito alertó a todos los demás

Lucy llegó hasta Happy lo tomo entre sus brazos y dijo

 **-Lo logre, logre llegar hasta ti-** dijo Lucy susurrando

 **-Lucy qué haces aquí-** preguntó Happy asustado

 **-Protegerte, esa es mi promesa no lo recuerdas Happy-** respondió Lucy

Happy no entendía nada de lo que Lucy decía pero cuando levantó un poquito su cabeza vio la bomba que está cayendo detrás de Lucy.

 **-Lucy, Lucy salgamos de aquí-** gritó Happy con lágrimas apunto de caer

 **-Lo siento Happy pero ya no tengo magia para usar mi velocidad, lo único que me queda es protegerte con mi cuerpo-** dijo la maga cubriendo a Happy con su cuerpo

Happy no lo podía creer Lucy lo estaba protegiendo otra vez. Lucy sintió como la bomba tocó el suelo he hizo explosión, siento su cuerpo arder, sentía un dolor incalculable, sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel poquito por poquito, pedazo por pedazo, lentamente el polvo de la explosión fue bajando dejando ver a la maga estelar hecha bolita en el suelo y a Happy en el centro de esa bolita siendo protegido por el cuerpo de la maga estelar. El pequeño neko estaba intacto pero no podíamos decir lo mismo de la maga estelar ya que esta tenía quemaduras de tercer grado en la espalda y piernas, su ropa estaba quemada.

Todos vieron la explosión y salieron corriendo para ver qué demonios había pasado, ansiedad, desesperación de ver así a su hermana. Natsu no sabia como actuar ante tal imagen era horrible, sentía que su corazón se iba a quebrar en pedazos. Gray había perdido él habla de solo ver a Lucy en ese estado. Wendy ella no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar mientras que Charles la consolaba. Lisanna estaba en shock al ver el coraje de Lucy al proteger a Happy a Costa de su cuerpo, de su vida. Nadie sabía qué hacer estaban en shock pero al ver que el cuerpo de Lucy se movía comenzaron a reaccionar

 **-Dejen….el...drama…... idiotas…...y…. reaccionen-** \- dijo Lucy lo mejor que pudo. Los chicos vieron la cara de Lucy pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver una pequeña bola de pelos azul en su abdomen, cayeron en cuenta de que era Happy él qué estaba aferrado al cuerpo de la maga estelar - **-Happy… Ya estás a salvo-** dijo la maga a lo que Happy abrió los ojos con horror

 **-Porque Lucy, porque porque-** preguntaba Happy viendo el cuerpo de la persona que lo había protegido

 **-Porque….. prometí…... protégete….ante….. todo-** dijo la maga estelar antes de caer desmayada

 **LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: Desesperación en Fairy Tail

 **LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Gritaron los chicos al ver como la maga estelar caía desmayada

Erza no aguanto más las lágrimas y dejó que estas cayeran como dos ríos por sus mejillas, no soportaba ver a Lucy de esa manera, aunque esto ya había pasado anteriormente era imposible soportarlo. Titania lloraba en silencio tratando de retener sus sollozos.

Natsu estaba desesperado, sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas de la impotencia que sentía al no haber podido proteger a Lucy otra vez, otra vez no pudo hacer nada, otra vez ella estaba lastimada.

Gray se sentía un completo inútil, se había descuidado y ahora Lucy era la que volvía a pagar las consecuencias.

Wendy no dudó ni un segundo y se dispuso a curar a Lucy, magia del cielo emanaba de las manos de la pequeña dragon slayer, mientras que lágrimas corrían por sus ojos al ver a Lucy nuevamente malherida, no soportaba ver a la rubia sufrir de esa manera.

Happy temblaba y lloraba incontrolablemente, no quería aceptar que otra vez Lucy había puesto en peligro su vida por él, por él un gato débil que solamente estorbaba. Esos eran los pensamientos de happy

 **-Lucy porque lo volviste hacer, porque me volviste a salvar-** gritó Happy llorando amargamente a un costado de la maga estelar la cual estaba boca abajo

 **-Qué quieres decir con otra vez-** preguntó Lisanna aún sin salir del shock

Happy ignoró la pregunta de Lisanna

 **-Lucy, porque PORQUE-** gritaba él felino, Natsu al ver el dolor de su mejor amigo optó por abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir seguro, para que supiera que ellos están con el.

 **-Lisanna, lo que pasó fue de que Lucy ya había salvado a Happy una vez, antes de que tu regresaras-** respondió Charles con un nudo en la garganta

 **-De qué hablas-** preguntó Lisanna

 **-Te voy a contar, en ese tiempo Lucy cuidaba mucho a Happy y por eso pasó todo-** respondió Charles aún sin poder hablar claramente ya que a ella también le afectaba ver a Lucy de esa manera ya que la maga estelar la protegía a ella también cuando Wendy estaba en apuros.

FLASH BACK

Días después de haber derrotado a Oración Seis y haber detenido a Nirvana los magos de Fairy Tail y de los demás gremios gozaban de un buen descanso pero no todos se daban ese gran lujo. Ya que en el gremio más ruidoso de Magnolia por no decir de Fiore, algunos magos aún tenían muchas energías para destruir todo y esos magos eran nada más y nada menos que Gray y Natsu que estaban peleando. Pero no hay nadie que los pudiera detener ya que Erza estaba en Fairy Hills así que estos dos bulliciosos aprovecharon y empezaron otra pelea. Pero entre tanto alboroto la única maga celestial del gremio apareció con Happy en sus brazos dormidos.

El pequeño Exceed había ido a buscar a Lucy y se había quedado dormido, pero la única verdad era que estaba cerciorándose de que la maga cumpliera con su promesa de descansar luego de sobre esforzarse en la pelea para detener Nirvana. Nadie les prestó atención ya que su atención iba dirigida hacia la pelea.

Pero tanto alboroto estaba causando que Happy se moviera muy incómodo en los brazos de la rubia, Lucy lo noto y se enojó volteando a ver a los causantes de molestar el sueño del pequeño gato.

 **-Ustedes dos deténganse-** dijo Lucy dándoles una mirada asesina a los susodichos los cuales temblaban del miedo.

Si podían ser unos de los magos más fuertes del gremio pero no debian subestimar la fuerza de una mujer enojada y más cuando esa mujer era Lucy, ella era igual que Erza podía infundir miedo con solo una mirada. Los dos magos dejaron de pelear y se acercaron a la maga estelar

 **-Lucy qué es lo que tienes en las manos-** preguntó Natsu viendo un bulto azul cerca de los pechos de la maga

 **-Es Happy, está dormido-** respondió Lucy viendo al gato acomodarse y seguir durmiendo

Los que estaban cerca de la barra se le quedaron viendo a Lucy y a Happy. Lucy cuidaba demasiado a Happy. Y por eso Happy quería demasiado a la maga estelar aunque este jamás lo dijera, pero en la manera en cómo se comportaba con ella se notaba mucho. Happy podía hacerle muchas bromas a la maga estelar pero ella jamás se podría molestar con él. Nadie sabía por qué el pequeño gato quería a Lucy si la acababa de conocer hace unos cuatro meses atrás, ni siquiera Lucy sabia por que el pequeño Exceed se acercaba tanto a ella sin ningún motivo pero a ella eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto al contrario le agradaba que él le tuviera esa confianza y aunque nunca le dijera le encantaba verlo dormir, era tan lindo.

 **-Se nota que te quiere Lucy-san-** dijo Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa

 **-Porque lo dices-** pregunto Lucy confundida

 **-Happy no suele actuar así con los demás, esto solo lo ha hecho contigo-** respondió la demonio limpiando unos vasos para luego ponerlos en el estante.

 **-Es en serio lo que estás diciendo-** replicó Lucy incrédula

 **-No es una mentira Lucy-san, Happy suele ser muy divertido pero jamás se acerca mucho a los demás, quizás no se siente cómodo haciéndolo pero veo que contigo es muy diferente se preocupa mucho por ti y le agrada tenerte cerca, creo que eres como una madre para él-** dijo Mirajane viendo el pequeño bultito azul empezando a abrir los ojos

 **-Vaya ya despertaste cómo te sientes-** pregunto Lucy viendo al Exceed

 **-Estoy bien, Luce pero tu deberías estar en tu casa descansando lo prometiste-** reclamo Happy haciendo muecas de desaprobación

 **-Ya estoy bien, además necesito hacer una misión para pagar la renta-**

 **-Está bien si tú lo dices te creo-** dijo el gato levantándose para ir a buscar una misión

Lucy se le quedo viendo a su peludo amigo quizás Mirajane tenga razón y Happy se preocupa demasiado por ella. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a la maga Erza Scarlet, con su típica armadura, falda azul, botas negras, y su cabello suelto.

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la puerta mientras que Happy aún no sabía qué misión escoger, tenía que ser una misión que todos pudieran hacer y que tuviera buena paga pero conociendo a sus amigos sabía que no harían algo fácil así que se dedicó a inspeccionar las misiones con más dinero las cuales eran las más difíciles.

Happy al fin pudo encontrar una misión adecuada para el grupo de monstruos que tenía por compañeros, claro decía monstruos porque ellos siempre destruyen todo el pueblo, ciudad o campo no importaba donde estuvieran. La misión consistía en desmantelar un gremio oscuro llamado LOS SALVAJES que está causando muchos problemas cerca de las montañas del norte, el hacer la misión costaba 50,000 jewels con todo eso podían pagar la renta de su rubia amiga y dar una buena cantidad a los demás, Happy alegre con su trabajo se fue a donde estaba su grupo y les enseño el trabajo.

 **-Es un buen trabajo-** dijo Erza

 **-Buen trabajo Happy-** lo felicito Natsu

 **-Aye sir-** contestó Happy

Lucy y Gray estaban de acuerdo con la misión. Pero había algo que molestaba a Lucy quizás un mal presentimiento, pero en ese momento no le tomo importancia quizás eran imaginaciones suyas o algo así.

Todos estaban esperando a que el tren llegara. Natsu solo en pensar en la palabra TREN ya se había mareado, Gray le hacía burla, Erza estaba perdiendo la paciencia, apenas llevaban esperando cinco minutos pero ya no aguantaba más y Lucy solo veía con cara resignada a sus amigos mientras que Happy se acomodó en su hombro viendo el mismo panorama que la rubia.

 **-Ellos nunca van a cambiar-** resoplo Lucy

 **-No, ni en sueños Luce, ellos son así desde niños o más bien desde que los recuerdo-** se burló Happy de ver como Natsu subía al tren y ya casi se desmayaba

 **-Tienes razón ellos no van a cambiar jamás-**

Luego de una hora de viaje los magos llegaron a la ciudad donde se encontraba dicho gremio. Natsu y Gray ya se iban preparando, porque Erza ella ya tenía la armadura Tenrin no Yoroi puesta y ellos no iban a dejar que Titania se llevara toda la acción, Happy y Lucy se quedaron atrás viendo como sus amigos comenzaban con su destrucción a diestra y siniestra. El neko y la maga estelar tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime. Esos daños iban a salir caros después de todo eran los magos de Fairy Tail los que habían tomado la misión, pero luego de unos minutos tanto Lucy como Happy se unieron a la pelea ya que los enemigos eran muchos.

Se escuchaban explosiones, gritos de dolor, no se podía ver mucho por el polvo que había en la atmósfera los magos de Fairy Tail les estaban dando una paliza a los del gremio oscuro. Por lo visto lo de salvajes no les quedaba bien porque unas hadas los estaban derrotando, pero la verdad era otra los magos del gremio oscuro solo eran las primeras filas ya que los más poderosos aún no habían salido a pelear. El presentimiento de Lucy se hacía más grande a cada momento pero no sabía porque quería saber, qué es lo que iba a pasar pero nada.

Lucy vio como Happy levantaba a Natsu en el aire para poder hacer un Karyuu no Tekken combinado con la Max Speed pero los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos al ver con sus dos amigos eran derribados por uno de los enemigos. Lucy reaccionó lo más rápido posible e invoco a Loki

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL LEÓN, LOKI**

Lucy no le dio mucho tiempo a Loki de preguntar solo le grito

 **-LOKI AGARRA A NATSU QUE NO IMPACTE CONTRA EL SUELO-**

Loki acató el pedido de Lucy, mientras que ella corria lo mas rápido que pudo para poder agarrar a Happy entre su brazos. Erza y Gray ya estaban terminando con sus enemigos cuando vieron con sus dos amigos caían al vacío para luego ver como Loki y Lucy los atrapaban, en ese momento solo pudieron sonreír de gratitud porque sus amigos estaban a salvo pero no todo era color de rosa. Según ellos ya habían terminado con todos pero les faltaba un miembro y era el más poderoso. Ese tipo les lanzó un gran ataque a Happy y a Natsu esperando matarlos pero como Lucy y Loki se metieron no los alcanzo

Loki pudo esquivar el ataque de un salto para proteger a Natsu pero Lucy no tenía ese poder en las piernas así que lo único que pudo hacer fue proteger a Happy con su cuerpo. Happy vio el dolor en la cara de la rubia, no lo podía creer ella lo había salvado de morir arriesgando su propio cuerpo, los gemidos de dolor de Lucy eran fuertes y aguantando un dolor inmensurable sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los chicos no podían ver nada por el polvo que se levantó debido a lo explosion.

 **-Lucy-** dijo Loki

 **LUCY LUCYY LUCYY LUCYY**

Empezaron a gritar los magos pero no obtenía respuesta. Lucy ya no podía aguantar más tener los ojos abiertos el dolor le estaba ganando y es que tenía todo el cuerpo herido pero su espalda y sus pies se llevaron la peor parte ya que tenía quemaduras graves. Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa a su peludo amigo y dijo

-Me alegra de que estés bien, Happy- dicho esto Lucy cayó desmayada al lado del pequeño gato azul

 **-LUCEE despierta, Lucy no te mueras, no me dejes-** gritaba el pequeño pero su querida Lucy no habría los ojos. Happy se sentía desesperado Lucy lo había protegido y ahora ella no despertaba, no quería que ella muriera así no por él, él quería verla siempre riendo, peleando, jugando, platicando y que siempre estuviera a su lado junto con el equipo. Los gritos de Happy alertaron a los demás pero porque Happy lloraba tan desconsoladamente, nadie sabía pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban Happy y Lucy vieron a la maga celestial muy mal herida, sin magia - **-Quedó así después de proteger de la explosión con su cuerpo, ahhh verdad que ella no va a morir verdad que Lucy va a estar bien-** rogaba Happy por una respuesta

 **-No te preocupes Happy, Lucy va a estar bien solo esta desmayada debido al dolor pero ahorita lo más importante es curar sus herida y llevarla al gremio para que Wendy la termine de curar-** dijo Erza nerviosa no sabía qué hacer pero tenía que demostrar fuerza para que así los demás no decayeran al ver a su compañera en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

Natsu y Gray estaban en shock nunca imaginaron ver a Lucy en esas condiciones, si lo de Nirvana casi los mata, pero ahora Lucy tenía un aspecto peor que en ese entonces, pero lo que los ponía más mal era ver sufrir a Happy ellos sabían que él quería mucho a la rubia. Mientras Erza curaba más o menos y vendaba las heridas de Lucy, los demás estaban buscando la manera de llegar lo más rápido posible al gremio, no querían perder más tiempo. Lo que encontraron fue un carro con conexiones SD , Erza se puso el brazalete y salió disparada hacia el gremio, no se preocupó más ya que Natsu, Gray y Happy estaba cuidando de que Lucy no se golpeara.

En cuestión de media hora los magos llegaron al gremio causando más alboroto de lo normal preocupando a todos los presentes

 **-WENDY, DÓNDE ESTÁ WENDY-** gritó Erza desesperada

 **-Erza cálmate qué te pasa-** dijo Mirajane tratando de calmar a la maga de la armadura pero era imposible

 **-DÓNDE ESTÁ WENDY, MALDICIÓN-** volvió a gritar Titania desesperada

- **Estoy aquí Erza-san-** dijo Wendy apareciendo detrás de ella

 **-Wendy, por favor te lo pido cura las heridas de Lucy-** \- - **-POR FAVOR TE LO PEDIMOS-** dijeron todos al unísono de rodillas frente a la pequeña dragon slayer

Nadie en el gremio entendía nada de lo que Erza y los demás decían hasta que Gray y Natsu trajeron a Lucy cubierta de vendas mal, sucias y llenas de sangre. Todos los ahí presentes entendieron la desesperación de sus nakamas pues hasta ellos empezaron a entrar en pánico.

 **-Q-Q-Qué...le pasó…. a Lucy-san-** dijo Wendy con él corazón en la boca de ver a la maga estelar en esa condición tan deprimente

 **-Te lo explicamos luego pero por favor has algo con sus heridas, en todo el camino no ha parado de quejarse del dolor-** dijo Erza casi perdiendo los estribos

Nadie había visto a Erza de esa manera jamás ni cuando paro el Júpiter con la armadura Diamantino, o cuando se enfrentó a Jellal en torre del paraíso. Para Erza, Lucy era su amiga, su hermanita, su compañera de equipo, ella aun no entendía qué era lo que había pasado, en que se carajos había equivocado, cuál fue su error pero más que todo porque le pasó a Lucy por que a ella. No lo entendía

Natsu por su parte estaba lleno de tristeza, dolor, angustia, no lo podía creer habían lastimado a su mejor amiga en sus narices y él no pudo protegerla, qué demonios pasaba con él, con eso estaba faltando a su promesa de protegerla, de cuidarla pero en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era que quería ver a Lucy levantarse y reír junto con todos sus amigos, junto a su familia, junto a él, porque él amaba cada sonrisa que Lucy le brindaba.

Gray tenía un aura asesina rodeándolo, él quería matar al maldito que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a su amiga, quería hacerle pagar cada herida que Lucy tenía en el cuerpo, cada quejido de dolor que escucho salir de su boca, cada lamento de Happy, la desesperación de Erza, la angustia de Natsu pero al igual que él, los demás deseaban lo mismo.

Wendy estaba curando a Lucy en la enfermería del gremio, ella estaba asustada de ver las quemaduras de Lucy. Se esperaba todo menos ver a la rubia en esa situación pero lo único que podía hacer era curar todas las heridas y calmar el dolor con su magia.

En el gremio había un silencio sepulcral nadie se atrevía a decir nada solo observaban la tensión en los cuerpos de Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy después de todo ellos eran los más afectados, si lo que ellos más odiaban era ver a su amiga herida, aunque muchas veces habían evitado que eso pasara esta vez no pudieron.

 **-Fue mi culpa-** dijo Happy sorprendiendo a todos

 **-Eso no es cierto-** dijo Natsu

 **-Si fue mi culpa, por protegerme a mí de la explosión Luce quedó así-** replicó sollozando él gato azul

 **-Sabes que no fue así Happy, Lucy lo hizo porque te quiere-** agrego Mirajane

 **-Fue mi culpa, ella arriesgó su cuerpo solo por mi-** explotó Happy en llantos ya no aguantaba más

Todos veían el dolor de su amigo pero ellos sabían que él estaba mal, si Lucy arriesgo su cuerpo por él fue porque ella prefería morir ella, para salvarlo a él y no solo a él, todos sabían que Lucy estaba loca tan loca, que ella era capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos sin pararse a pensar en la consecuencias. Happy no aguanta más quería que Lucy despertara, quería verla, abrazarla y decirle cuánto la quería pero no era el único todo su equipo quería ver a la maga estelar y abrazarla, decirle que era una loca sin remedio, darle las gracias.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y Lucy seguía sin despertar. Wendy les había dicho que tardaría un poco en despertar ya que la explosión y la falta de magia la habían llevado a un estado crítico pero con los cuidados que le había dado antes había mejorado un poco y ya con la magia de ella, las quemaduras de Lucy se habían curado pero eso no quitaba el dolor.

 **-Wendy a qué horas va a despertar Luce-** dijo Happy impaciente

- **No lo sé Happy-** respondió Wendy

 **-Happy no te impacientes, todos queremos que Lucy despierte-** agrego Natsu

 **-Pero yo quiero que despierte ya-** dijo el gatito haciendo pucheros

El gremio volvió un poco a la normalidad tratando de subirle los ánimos al cuarteto de magos que tenían una cara de funeral, pero tanto alboroto hizo que la maga que estaba en la enfermería despertara. Lucy despertó pero no más se reincorporo sintió un dolor en todo el cuerpo, le pesaba la cabeza

 _ **Qué fue lo que me pasó**_ pensó Lucy agarrándose la cabeza

Poco a poco fue recordando todo, la explosión, la cara de Happy pero sonrío porque su peludo amigo estaba a salvo. Se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad pero logró llegar a una silla que estaba enfrente de la cama, ahí había una mudada de ropa una camiseta negra con una cruz que formaba un corazón, una pants blancos, cerca de la ropa estaba sus llaves y su látigo, se vistió y salió de la enfermería

 **-Quiero que Luce despierte ya ya ya no quiero verla ahí acostada en esa cama-** gritó Happy

 **-Ya estoy despierta-** dijo la maga con su típica sonrisa, dejando a todos estupefactos

 **-LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY-** gritaron todos felices de ver a la maga despierta

 _ **Bulliciosos como siempre**_ pensó la maga

Happy no espero más y se fue directo a abrazar a su amiga con mucha fuerza y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, Lucy se sorprendió de ver a Happy llorar en público y no solo eso vio como los ojos de los demás se cristalizaron dejando ver unas lágrimas que querían salir pero que ellos les negaron la salida.

 **-Y todos ustedes se puede saber porque están llorando-** pregunto Lucy confundida

 **-Es por tu culpa-** dijo Mirajane llorando de alegría de ver su amiga bien

 **-Mi culpa y ahora que hice-**

 **-Exponer tu cuerpo a una explosión-** le recrimino Erza

 **-Ahhh eso era-** dijo Lucy con cara de ya entendí pero no me arrepiento

 **-Como que ahhh eso era-** dijo Gray enojado

 **-Es que no tenía otra opción-** agrego Lucy

 **-Dejarme ahí era tu otra opción, Luce-** agrego Happy. Lucy lo volteo ver con cara de pocos amigos, todos notaron el error que el gato azul había cometido y lo peor es que estaba en los brazos de Lucy pero al contrario de lo que pensaron que iba a pasar ella no lo golpeó o lo regaño por decir esa tontería no, ella lo abrazo, un abrazo cálido, amoroso, tierno un abrazo de esos que solo Lucy puede dar

 **-No vuelvas a decir eso, nadie lo vuelva a decir porque si lo dicen les voy a cortar la lengua me oyen-** dijo Lucy asustando hasta a Erza. Todos asintieron rápidamente no se querian quedar sin lengua en ese mismo momento

 **-Y tu no vuelvas a exponerte por nosotros-** dijo Natsu acercándose a la maga estelar para darle un abrazo

 **-Lamento decirte que eso va a ser imposible, Natsu-** dijo Lucy aceptando el abrazo que su amigo le brindaba lleno de emociones

Ese día el gremio descubrió una parte de Lucy, si esa parte tierna que Lucy tenía hacia sus amigos. Lucy nunca se arrepintió de haber expuesto su cuerpo por Happy al contrario lo volvería a hacer por él y por sus amigos. Happy veía a Lucy con a una madre porque lo protegía, lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y siempre estaba junto a él. El gremio entero sabía que si a Happy le pasaba algo sería el fin para ellos, porque por muy buena persona que Lucy fuera ella tenía su lado oscuro que solo sobresalía cuando alguien lastimaba a uno de los suyos. Hacer enojar a Lucy era hacer enojar a un demonio igual o peor que Erza y Mirajane.

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

 **-Eso fue todo lo que pasó Lisanna, por ese motivo ves a todos ellos en shock porque para nosotros esto es como un Deja vu-** dijo Charles viendo la cara de todos sus amigos

 **-Cómo es que Lucy puede hacer eso-** susurró Lisanna pensando que quizás Charles no la iba a escuchar

 **-Sabe cómo es qué lo hace o de dónde saca tanto coraje, para hacer cada locura pero ella siempre ha sido así a pesar de todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido, ella sigue protegiendo a Happy más que a su propia vida y con esto acaba de demostrarlo-** respondió la gatita blanca caminando hacia donde estaba Wendy

Lisanna tenía un nudo en la garganta al saber todo lo que Lucy había hecho solo para poder proteger a Happy. Solo hasta ahora entendía porque todo él gremio amaba a la maga estelar, nunca se imaginó que esa rubia había llegado al punto de querer dar su vida por uno de lo integrantes del gremio. Contra eso ella no podía competir, y aunque quisiera jamás lograría igualar a la maga estelar eso era imposible.

 **-Luce, tienes que despertar por favor-** rogaba Happy tomando con su patita la mano de la maga estelar

 _ **Lucy tienes que despertar**_ pensaba Erza

 _ **Lucy tú eres fuerte tú puedes**_ pensaba Gray

Natsu no podía pensar en nada solo veía la cara de dolor de Lucy y sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Veía la cara de dolor de Happy y sentía como si le atravesarán una espada. Wendy seguía curando las heridas de la maga estelar, no quería parar quería curarla lo mejor que pudiera antes de llegar al gremio. Mientras que ella seguía vendando las heridas de Lucy. Erza, Natsu y Gray se fueron a buscar algo con qué transportar a su amiga.

Lisanna solo podía observar la desesperación de todos sus amigos y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al juzgar a Lucy sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

 **-Lucy-san recupérate pronto por favor-** susurró Wendy que ya había terminado de hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance

 **-Ella se pondrá bien, ya lo verás Wendy, tú sabes qué ella es bien testaruda y terca como una mula, así que no se dejará vencer-** \- decía Charles animando tanto a Wendy como a Happy - **-Y eso va para ti también gato azul-**

 **-Yo sé que ella se pondrá bien, estamos hablando de Luce-** dijo Happy no muy convencido ya que las quemaduras de esta vez eran más grandes. Los chicos esperaron hasta que por fin Erza, Natsu y Gray llegaron con un gran carruaje que tenía conecciones SD. Happy se dio cuenta la historia se repetía solo que esta vez Lucy no les hablaba con antes y sabía qué enojada con ellos. Natsu y Gray cargaron a Lucy con cuidado y la subieron al carruaje, mientras que Titania se sentaban en el asiento del conductor y a su lado iba Gray, Natsu se subió al techo. Dejando que Wendy y Lisanna cuidaran de Lucy. Charles iba sentada en las piernas de Wendy, Lisanna iba en el asiento de enfrente. Lucy iba acostada boca abajo mientras que su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de Lisanna, Happy no se había querido separar de Lucy así que se quedó parado a su lado en todo el camino, velando por la persona que siempre lo protegía de todo peligro.

 **-Como se encuentra Lucy-** gritó Erza quien no despegaba sus ojos del camino

 **-Se encuentra bien aunque no deja de quejarse por el dolor-** respondió Lisanna

 **-Otra vez está pasando lo mismo, Wendy-** dijo Happy viendo la cara de Lucy

 **-Lo sé Happy pero hay que ser fuertes por Lucy-** respondió la pequeña dragon slayer

 **-Porque lo hizo porque me protegió-** preguntó él gatito azul

 **-Lo hizo porque a pesar de todo sigue teniendo ese lado sobre protector para contigo-** le respondió Charles

 **-Pero si yo solo le he hecho daño, como todos nosotros-**

 **-Eso es algo que jamás lograremos entender de Lucy-**

 **-Lose, Charles pero también dijo que era una promesa-** dijo Happy recordando las palabras de Lucy

 **-Promesa-** repito Wendy

 **-Si, Wendy ella dijo que ella había prometido protegerme pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso-** dijo el gato azul tratando de recordar algo

Habían preguntas las cuales necesitaban respuestas, pero la única persona que podía responderlas se encontraba inconsciente y muy mal herida. Luego de una hora de viaje los chicos lograron llegar a Magnolia. Erza bajó del carruaje con un Aura deprimente y patio la gran puerta asustando a todo el mundo por el impacto.

 **-Mirajane, la enfermería está libre, verdad-** preguntó Erza

 **-Si Erza, qué es lo qué pasó-** preguntó La demonio asustada

No hubo tiempo para responder ya que entre Natsu y Gray se las habían ingeniado para hacer una camilla y poner a la maga estelar boca abajo para no lastimarla.

 **-Pero qué mierda le pasó a la coneja-** preguntó Gajeel

 **-Unos perros nos atacaron, ya no teníamos magia y entre medio de la pelea nos separamos aún cuando Lucy nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos, dejamos solo a Happy y uno de esos perros le lanzó una bomba, Lucy se dio cuenta y lo protegió con su cuerpo-** explicó Gray apretando sus manos en un puños del coraje y la impotencia

Todos los magos que estaban parados tomaron asiento, sus piernas no los podían mantener le faltaba la fuerza, sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser agitadas. El gremio completo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando…

 **-CALMADOS TODOS MOCOSOS, LUCY VA ESTAR BIEN-** \- gritó él Master sorprendiendo a todos sus hijos los cuales estaban al borde de las lágrimas - **-Natsu, Gray lleven a Lucy a la enfermería y acomode lean bien para que no se haga daño, Wendy descansa un poco seguramente estuviste curando a Lucy sin parar desde ahora deja que Mirajane se haga cargo y todos ustedes actúen normal, no quieren hacer sentir mal a su compañera verdad-**

Todos asintieron a lo que le Master les había ordenado, más que una orden era un favor. Natsu y Gray dejaron a Lucy en la enfermería y bajaron, se fueron a sentar junto a Erza, Wendy, Charles, Happy y Lisanna. Todos estos tenían caras de muertos vivientes.

A los cinco minutos aparecieron Levy, Juvia y Cana horrorizadas

 **-QUÉ FUE LO QUÉ LE PASÓ A LU-CHAN-** preguntó Levy muerta del miedo

 **-Tuvimos un accidente cuando regresábamos de la misión-** respondió Erza con pesar

Los ojos de las magas empezaba a verse brillosos por las lágrimas que se les estaban aculando.

 **-Donde se encuentra Lucy-** preguntó Cana

 **-En la enfermería-** le informó Gray

Las tres maga se dirigieron a la enfermería y cuando entraron vieron a la maga estelar postrada en la cama boca abajo cubierta de heridas y vendas. Levy no aguanto más ver a su mejor amiga en esas condiciones y empezó a llorar amargamente. Juvia puso sus manos en los hombros de Levy para darle fuerzas a pesar de que ella también está afectada por ver a _**SU RIVAL EN EL AMOR**_ , en esas condiciones. Cana decidió acercarse más a la maga estelar se sentó en una silla al costado de la cama y tomo las mano de Lucy, la cual estaba muy fría.

 **-Lucy te tienes que poner bien, porque sino juro que te voy a patear el trasero aunque se me haga difícil, entiendes-** dijo Cana dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes. Cana aún tenía agarrada la mano de Lucy y pudo sentir con esta la apretaba débilmente, la pelo castaño solo pudo sonreír ya que eso quería decir que la maga estelar la había escuchado.

El Master le pidió a Romeo que fuera a la casa de Lucy y le avisara a Michelle acerca de lo ocurrido ya que con tantas cosas se les había olvidado por completo. Romeo fue al apartamento de la maga estelar y ahí se encontraba con la hermana menor de esta, le informó lo ocurrido a lo qué Michelle no supo con reaccionar cayó de rodillas al piso, con los ojos en blanco, llenos de lágrimas y desesperación. Romeo al ver eso sólo atinó a abrazar a la rubia menor y decirle que todo iba a estar bien que Lucy era fuerte y que jamás se dejaría vencer por unas cuantas quemaduras. Michelle asintió y se levantó le pidió a Romeo que la llevara al gremio porque quería ver a su hermana con sus propios ojos y darle todo su amor, cariño y apoyo.

Mientras tanto Mirajane subió a la alcoba para ver cómo se encontraba Lucy, la albina se encontró con Cana, Juvi y Levy en la habitación casi dormidas ya que llevaban más de tres horas junto a la maga estelar. Mirajane al ver esa escena no pudo más que sonreír ya que a pesar de todo Lucy siguen forjando muchos lazos con todas las personas que conoce. La demonio se había quedado embobada viendo a sus compañeras pero unos estruendos la cosa de su embobamiento ya que Michelle había llegado causando jaleo por todo el gremio, tal cosa le pareció normal a la maga del Take Over.

Michelle llegó a la habitación y vio a todas las magas dormidas y con restos de lágrimas por sus ojos, se adentro en la habitación y pudo ver la cara de su hermana. Lucy dormía pero aún así se reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Michelle decidió quedarse junto a su hermana hasta que ella se recuperará por completo. La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de Magnolia y la maga estelar aún seguía profundamente dormida, Happy subió hasta la enfermería y se fue a la habitación de Lucy, al entrar se dio cuenta de que Cana, Juvia, Levy, Mirajane y Michelle estaban ahí dormidas cerca de la cama de la rubia, entró sigilosamente para no despertarlas y se posó cerca de la cabeza de Lucy. Quería verla dormir aunque esta se quejara de vez en cuando del dolor.

Lisanna al no ver a su hermana y a las demás se preocupó y comenzó a buscarlas por todo el gremio ya él único lugar que le faltaba era la enfermería y pensado como no se le había ocurrido antes ya que todos andan preocupados por la maga. Al llegara a la enfermería dudó en abrir la puerta pero después de unos segundos tomo suficiente aire y abrí la puerta encontrándose a casi medio gremio metido en esa pequeña habitación, unos estaban sentados en sillas, otros parados, otros en el suelo pero todos dormidos. Al dirigir su mirada a la cama de la alcoba pudo divisar a Lucy dormida, a Happy cerca de su cabeza, Michelle en un costado de Lucy dormida utilizando una mesita como apoyo, Cana a un costado tomando la mano de la rubia, a Juvia y a Levy cerca de Cana sentadas y dormidas, Erza sentada en el barandal de la ventana dormida con la preocupación aún en su cara, Natsu y Gray sentados en una esquina usando la pared con apoyo, Mirajane sentada enfrente de la cama junto a Elfman, Gajeel cerca de la puerta sentado en el suelo, a los Rainjinshus hechos bolita en una de las esquinas y a Laxus en el centro de ellos. Toda esa escena era para admirar, era hermosa y deprimente a la vez porque se podía notar en la cara de todos la angustia, tristeza, nostalgia, todas esas emociones se reflejan en los rostros de sus amigos y le dolía verlos así, le dolía ver a su hermana preocupada, a su equipo hecho un manojo de nervios, a Happy sufrir y lo único que quería por el momento era ser su apoyo. Nunca imaginó que los lazos que unían a Lucy con él gremio fueran tan fuerte, que lograban poner a todo Fairy Tail de cabeza.

Lisanna estaba muy concretada viendo a casi todo gremio dormir en la enfermería cuando unos pequeños balbuceos la sacaron de sus pensamiento, Lucy estaba hablando dormida. Lisanna se acercó más a la rubia con cuidado de no despertar a las magas que estaban cerca de ella y presto atención a lo que Lucy decía….

 **-Happy….ya..ya..estas..a...a..salvo-** balbuceaba la maga estelar

Lisanna abrió sus ojos como platos, hasta dormida Lucy no paraba de decir esas cosas. Se preguntaba cómo era que la maga estelar podía llegar a hacer ese tipo de cosas, cómo había podido llegara a querer tanto a Happy, como había llegado a amar tanto a Fairy Tail. Esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la maga estelar.

 **-CUIDADO-** gritó Lucy, provocando que todos los magos se levantaron asustados y armaran jaleo en la enfermería. Todos empezaron a hablar y hablar y a gritar hasta qué

 **-CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-** gritó Erza harta del alboroto

 **-Qué fue lo qué pasó-** preguntó Cana

 **-No lo sé-** respondió Levy

 **-Cálmense todos, no ha pasado nada Lucy fue la gritó eso ya qué supongo que está soñando algo con respecto a la pelea-** explicó Lisanna con una gotita en la nuca estilo anime

 **-Mierda, la Reina del Cosplay nos quiere matar de un susto-** se burló Bickslow

 **-Y qué lo digas-** agregó Gajeel con una sonrisa


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: Un Día en el Bosque

Dos días habían pasado desde el accidente en el cual Lucy había resultado gravemente herida, dos días en los cuales la Maga estelar no había despertado, dos largos días en los cuales todos en él gremio seguían preocupados por la Maga celestial. Ellos querían que despertara para poder quitarse esa angustia que los estaba matando. Happy no se había querido mover del lado de Lucy, los chicos había tratado de convencerlo de que se fuera dormir y que luego regresará pero él pequeño Exceed no les había hecho caso al igual que Michelle, esos dos habían adoptado la terquedad de la maga estelar.

La noche había llegado y ahora a Erza le tocaba cuidar a Lucy. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail había decidido que cada miembro del grupo se iba a quedar a vigilar a la maga estelar mientras está despertaba, el primer día se había quedado Natsu, Happy y Michelle ya que los dos últimos no se querían mover de su lugar. El segundo día se había quedado Gray y pues ahora le tocaba a Titania, Erza Scarlet hacer guardia. Erza había puesto una silla enfrente de la cama de la enfermería, se sentó y se dispuso a ver cómo Michelle y Happy dormían al costado de la maga estelar sin molestarla. Todo parecía tan calmado a simple vista pero no lo era, ya que la maga estelar hacia gesto de dolor y tristeza los cuales la peli escarlata podía notar desde su asiento, él ver tal cosa le partía el corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Erza había estado pensando que en cuanto la maga despertara le iba a pedir perdón de una vez por todas, ya no aguantaba más el estar distanciada de Lucy. Pero Erza sabía que no lo podía hacer sola así que mañana a primera hora les avisa a sus compañeros sus planes para qué de la misma manera ellos pidieran el perdón de la maga estelar de una buena vez. Las cosas iban bien pero el sueño empezó a vencer a la Reina de las Hadas.

Lucy empezó a moverse incomoda, tal cosa despertó a Happy que estaba cerca de la cabeza de la maga estelar. Cuando Happy abrió los ojos pudo ver lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de la rubia, tal cosa lo hizo preocuparse

 **-Erza, Michelle despierten…..Lucy está llorando-** acusó Happy a lo cual las dos mujeres despertaron alarmadas

 **-Qué pasa Happy-** preguntó Erza

 **-Lucy está llorando-** volvió a repetir el pequeño Exceed. Michelle solo observo a su hermana mayor y entendió él porque lloraba

 **-No se preocupen chicos, solo está teniendo una pesadilla-** informó Michelle

 **-Pesadilla de qué hablas-** preguntó Erza intrigada

 **-Lucy, suele tener pesadillas acerca de su pasado-**

 **-No te entendemos-** agregó Happy con cara de confusión

 **-Lucy, suele soñar mucho con su madre y su padre y esto le causa pesadillas ya que ella no se quiere quedar sola-**

 **-Luce-** susurró Happy al ver las lágrimas de la maga estelar, entendió que su amiga se sentía sola. Michelle y Erza solo observaron cómo las facciones de Lucy cambiaban de una triste a una seria y dura.

 **-Aún en sus sueños sigue poniendo esa cara de "estoy bien"-** dijo Erza

 **-Tienes razón Erza, ella desde pequeña ha tenido que ser fuerte-** agregó Michelle volviendo a tomar asiento al costado de su hermana

Erza al ver que Lucy no despertaba se dirigió a su asiento y volvió a quedarse dormida. La mañana llegó muy rápido para todos. Los magos de Fairy Tail llegaron más temprano de lo normal para ver si habían novedades acerca de la maga estelar pero está aún seguía profundamente dormida y sin dar señales de despertar. El gremio seguía preocupado por tal cosa, ellos recordaban que la última vez a Lucy solo le había tomado horas recuperarse del incidente y ahora le estaba tomando días. No sabían qué hacer y todo eso lo estaba poniendo en desesperación total.

El Master les había dicho que siguieran haciendo sus cosas normalmente y así lo hacían solo con el único cambio de que no dejaban de pensar su compañera. Mirajane se dirige a la enfermería con una bandeja de comida para Michelle y Happy ya que los burros no se querían separar de su amiga y hermana. La chica albina llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta pero solo llego a poner un pie dentro cuando dejó caer la charola al piso, el sonido de las tazas y platos rompiéndose alertaron a todo el gremio, todos subieron arriba para saber qué pasaba y la imagen de Mirajane llorando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro los dejó petrificados. Ellos sabían qué significa eso, eso significaba que la maga estelar por fin había abierto los ojos.

Mientras que en la habitación Lucy veía a Mirajane asombrada no sabía a qué venía esa reacción de ella. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que al despertarse se encontró con Happy abrazando su cabeza y a Michelle tomando su mano. Tal escena la lleno de paz no sabía porque pero le daba gusto verlos a los dos sanos y salvos, ya que ella había recordado muy poco de lo que había hecho. Pero los gritos de alegría de todos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

 **-Lucy-san por fin despiertas qué alegría-** decía Mirajane

 **-Lu-cha, Lu-chan estás de vuelta-** sollozaba Levy con una enorme sonrisa

 **-Lucy me alegra verte bien-** agregó Cana con los mocos de afuera

Todo el gremio tenía palabras hermosas para Lucy y tanto alboroto despertó a Michelle y a Happy quienes dormían plácidamente

 **-Porque tanto alboroto-** \- dijo él felino limpiándose los ojos, no hubo respuesta ya que él gato azul vio como la maga lo veía y en esos instantes sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y lagrimas comenzaron a salir, lágrimas de alegría de ver a su amiga despierta y sana - **Luceeeee, Luceeee-** gritó él gato para luego lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia y llorar en su pecho. Todos vieron la acción de Happy ahora solo esperaban la reacción de Lucy, pero todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la maga estelar abrazo al felino. El abrazo se tornó cálido, amoroso y tierno similar al de la última vez. Happy no dejaba de llorar cuando de repente sintió otro par de brazos a su alrededor

 **-Lucy-Neesan estás despierta, me tenías preocupada-** lloraba Michelle mientras abrazaba a su hermana

 **-Ha..Happy….Mi….Michelle…...no puedo….respirar-** susurro la maga estelar con dificultad

Happy y Michelle soltaron a la maga estelar rápidamente, se avergonzaron un poco. Lucy trato de coger aire y se tranquilizó. Todos vieron a la maga estelar estaban felices, estaban tan felices que empezaron a llorar como niños pequeños a los cuales les habían regalado su juguete favorito, Lucy noto eso y puso cara de confusión

 **-Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa a todos-** preguntó Lucy incrédula

 **-Tú….tú eres una desconsiderada con te atreves a ponerte en peligro de esa manera, Lucy-Neesan-** respondió Michelle llorando a moco tendido

 **-Des….desconsiderada yo porque-** replicó Lucy enarcando una ceja

 **-Por ponerte en peligro, por eso eres una desconsiderada Neesan-**

 **-Lamento haberlos preocupado a todos pero no podía hacer otra cosa y si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre decir qué era mejor dejar a Happy les cortó la lengua como se los prometí-** amenazó la maga estelar con una sonrisa y aura asesina. Todos tragaron duro ante la amenaza de la rubia, se dieron cuenta de que ella no se había olvidado de sus palabras.

 **-Nadie diga nada-** agregó Levy con miedo. Lucy ante tal reacción solo pudo sonreír

Todo rieron al verse intimidados por la maga estelar y luego volvieron al primer piso a festejar que la maga estelar por fin había despertado. Lucy veía como cada uno de sus compañeros iban saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le sorprendió ver como Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna y Happy se quedaban ahí con ella y Michelle.

 **-Lucy podemos hablar contigo-** dijo Erza nerviosa

 **-Sí, claro-** respondió Lucy

 **-Yo mejor los dejo solos Neesan voy al departamento a bañarme, cambiarme y descansar un poco regresó más tarde-** dijo Michelle ya estando cerca de la puerta

 **-Está bien, Michelle ve con cuidado por favor-** \- dijo Lucy mirando a su hermana con algo de ternura y amor. Michelle se asombró desde que estaba ahí Lucy jamás la había visto con esa ternura y amor, sonrisa ante tal hecho y se fue dejando solos a los muchachos - **-Y bien de qué querían hablar-** preguntó la maga estelar algo curiosa

 **-Luce, gracias por salvarme-** se apresuró Happy con una carita tierna y llena de agradecimiento

 **-De nada, Happy-** respondió Lucy viendo al pequeño gato azulado

 **-Tenemos mucho que agradecerte, Lucy-** agregó Gray algo nervioso

 **-Ya les dije no tiene nada qué agradecer-**

 **-Pero es que de no ser por ti nosotros no estaríamos aquí-** intervino Natsu

 **-Están aquí porque trabajaron en equipo, nada más-**

 **-Está equivocada Lucy, tú sabes que de no ser por tus estrategias nosotros probablemente estaríamos muertos-** replicó Erza. Lucy vio las caras de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que ellos le estaban ocultando algo

 **-Primero que nada Happy te salve porque lo prometí hace mucho tiempo, sé qué te preguntarás qué promesa es esa, tú no la sabes porque esa promesa me la hice a mí misma él día qué te salve de aquella explosión. Ese día yo juré que te protegería aunque me costara la vida y la voy a cumplir cueste lo que cueste. Segundo yo no hice nada todos ustedes trabajaron con equipo, como compañeros pelearon para protegerse entre ustedes para proteger a su familia. Tercero no quiero que digan que están a salvo por mí porque no es así están a salvo por sus propias fuerzas y por último y no menos importante sé que esta no es la razón por la que quieren hablar conmigo así que les pido que no se anden con rodeos porque ustedes más que nadie saben qué odio los rodeos así que hablen de una vez-** les dijo lucy seria y segura pero esta vez no había frialdad en las palabras de la maga estelar cosa que dejó anonadados a todos los presentes.

 **-Lucy, porque hicistes esa promesa por mi-** preguntó Happy en shock

 **-Porque me importas-** dijo la maga dejando su orgullo de lado, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos ante tal confesión.

 **-Luceeeee, Luceee te quiero-** dijo Happy entre medio de sollozos

 **-...-** \- Lucy no dijo nada solo veía y sabía que las palabras y las lágrimas de Happy eran sinceras - **-Esta bien Happy, ahora díganme de qué quieren hablar conmigo-**

 **-Bueno Lucy no...nosotros no sabemos por….por dónde empezar-** tartamudeo la maga de la armadura dejando a Lucy con cara en realidad estás tartamudeando tu, en serio tu Erza.

 **-Qué les parece desde el principio-** replicó Lucy con una ceja levantada

Los chicos no sabían por dónde empezar, no sabían por dónde empezar a pedir perdón, por dónde empezar a decir que fueron unos idiotas que no sabían que la estaban lastimando, qué no sabían lo qué estaban haciendo. Lucy noto la angustia en los rostros de todos menos en él Lisanna ella se veía totalmente confundida. Los chicos iban arrodillarse para pedir perdón pero cuando estaban a punto de flexionar las piernas unos brazos los detuvieron

 **-No necesitan humillarse ante nadie por nada-** \- dijo Lucy mirando la cara de atónitos qué tenían Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy - **-No necesitan bajar la cabeza yo ya he entendido todo lo que me quieren decir-** agregó Lucy le había costado un mundo levantarse de la cama ya qué le dolía todo el cuerpo, luego fue alejándose de ellos

Erza tomó un paso adelante y dijo con la voz quebrada y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

 **-Lucy, por favor perdona nuestra estupidez, sé qué te hemos hecho un daño enorme pero por favor danos la oportunidad de reparar ese daño, por favor-** rogaba Erza

 **-Luce, danos otra oportunidad-** dijo Natsu con voz aguda al borde de las lágrimas

 **-Lucy permitenos estar a tu lado para cuidarte y reparar lo que te hicimos-** agregó Gray afectado al igual que Natsu

 **-Luce, Luce por favor perdónanos-** susurro Happy entre sollozos

Lisanna escuchaba las súplicas de sus compañeros y veía a Lucy cerca de la ventana mirando hacia afuera como si, allá afuera estuviera la respuesta para todo.

 **-Lucy dales una oportunidad-** susurro Lisanna viendo la desesperación de sus amigos y entendiendo lo que la maga estelar significaba para sus amigos

 **-...-** No hubo respuesta de Lucy, un gran silencio se formó en la enfermería de Fairy Tail. La chicos empezaban a desesperarse al no obtener respuesta alguna, querían saber qué era lo que su amiga pensaba en esos momentos, querían escuchar un veredicto lo más pronto posible ya fuese negativo o positivo

 **-Lucy responde por favor, no nos tengas en esta angustia por favor-** dijo Erza a punto de perder los nervios

 **-...-** Otra vez ese silencio que se podía cortar con el filo de una espada.

 **-Maldición Lucy, dales una respuesta rápida-** gritó Lisanna angustiada de ver en ese estado de depresión a sus amigos

No era que Lucy no les quisiera responder lo que en realidad pasaba era que la maga estelar aún no estaba preparada para responder tal pregunta, si Aquarius se la había hecho, pero ella la había evadido por completo. Siempre que la sirena tocaba ese tema Lucy siempre la evadía o simplemente ignoraba la pregunta fácilmente. Ahora Lucy había quedado en shock al ver las intenciones de sus compañeros empezó a buscar la manera de evadir el tema pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estos se iban humillar solo para pedir su perdón no supo cómo reaccionar lo que hizo de detenerlos lo hizo por instinto. En ese momento recordó a su madre cuando ella le dijo que jamás tenía que ponerse de rodillas ante nadie, que jamás debía bajar la cabeza ante nada, a menos que tenga que dejar su orgullo por su familia y amigos. Lucy no iba a permitir que ellos dejarán su orgullo por ella, ella no lo merecía ya que ninguno estaba en peligro y aunque lo estuvieran ella jamás permitirá que ellos se humillaran ante nadie primero se humillaba ella.

Los minutos iban pasando lentamente para él grupo pero tenían que ser fuertes ya habían pedido el perdón y la maga no les había gritado ni les había reprochado su atrevimiento como se lo esperaban. Lisanna no aguanto más y tomo a Lucy por el brazo y la hizo girarse, cuando vieron la cara de Lucy todos quedaron en shock. El rostro de Lucy estaba mojado por las lágrimas que salían sin control de los ojos color chocolate, el rostro de Lucy estaba contraído en un dolor puro, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, soledad, miedo, furia, desesperación, angustia. Todo eso se reflejaba en la mirada de Lucy, luego de mucho tiempo sin ver reacción alguna en la maga ahora volvía a reaccionar pero no como ellos esperaban, lo que ellos querían ver era felicidad no ese dolor.

Lucy empezó a mover sus labios, esto hizo a los chicos inquietarse pensaron que por fin iban tener una respuesta pero no fue así cuando pensaron que las primeras palabras iban a salir de la boca de la maga, los ojos de Lucy empezaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo empezó a caer y Lucy cayó desmayada sin aviso alguno.

 **-LUCYYYYY-** gritaron los magos, tal grito alertó a todos los demás los cuales salieron corriendo para saber qué demonios había pasado, para saber porque diablos sus compañeros habían gritado el nombre de la maga estelar con tanta preocupación.

Natsu y Gray se apuraron a levantar a Lucy y ponerla nuevamente en la cama, todo el gremio volvía a estar en la enfermería.

 **-Qué le pasó a Lucy-** preguntó Mirajane asustada

 **-No...nosotros estábamos hablando con…. ella y creo q….qué la presionamos mucho p…..para qué nos respondiera y se desmayó-** respondió Happy ya que los demás estaban estupefactos

 **-No se preocupen mocosos, ella se desmayó porque está cansada a pesar de haber estado dormida estos días su cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo y por lo que veo él levantarse así rápidamente sin medir las consecuencias la llevo a esto. Ahora cuando Lucy despierte no la presionen con ese tema, ella les dará una respuesta cuando ponga en orden todos sus sentimientos-** intervino él Master entrenando en la enfermería y calmando a todos sus hijos.

 **-Cree que Lucy…..nos llegue a perdonar Master-** preguntó Erza con miedo

 **-A su debido tiempo tendrás la respuesta-** respondió él Master

Todos se quedaron un buen rato en la enfermería pero él Master les dijo qué Lucy necesitaba su espacio a lo que todos empezaron a salir a excepción del equipo Natsu. Natsu tomó asiento al costado de Lucy, tomó su mano y la apretó para demostrarle a Lucy que él estaba con ella aunque cuando ella aún no lo ha perdonado aun cuando quizás ella la odia por hacerla sufrir tanto, aún cuando faltó a su promesa de siempre estar juntos, él estaba ahí para verla por él sueño de su mejor amiga de su amor.

DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Lucy tuvo el accidente, la maga estelar estaba devuelta en las misiones junto a Natsu y los demás. La maga estelar no les había dado una respuesta a sus compañeros y ellos no la habían presionado esto hizo que Lucy se sintiera cómoda para poder poner en orden todos su sentimientos y pensamientos.

En estos instantes la maga estelar se dirigía hacia él gremio para ver a su sobrina Asuka y jugar con ella ya que se lo había prometido hace mucho tiempo y no había podido cumplírsela. La maga llegó a gremio y en cuanto puso un pie dentro del lugar Asuka le salto encima haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas.

 **-Asuka, no le hagas eso a Lucy-san-** la regaño Bisca un tanto divertida al a su hija atacar a la rubia

 **-Pero mamá es divertido, además viste la cara de la tía Lucy era de sorpresa pocas veces puedo verla así-** dijo Asuka haciendo pucheros los cuales causaron que todos rieran

 **-Sigue hablando y olvídate de qué estás encima de mí-** dijo Lucy haciéndose la ofendida

 **-Jajaja perdón tía Lucy, ahora sí vamos a jugar-** agregó la niña emocionando

 **-Mmmmm primero-** agregó Lucy

 **-Primero qué tía Lucy, no me digas que tienes una misión porque si es así no te dejo ir tú me prometiste que jugarías conmigo-** replicó Asuka frunciendo el ceño. Lucy al ver esa reacción no hizo nada más que reír

 **-Jajaja no era eso Asuka primero vamos a comer algo-** dijo la maga estelar divertida al ver la cara de la niña

 **-Está bien-**

 **-Por cierto Alzack, Bisca me darían el permiso de llegar a Asuka a otros lugar prometo que la cuidare muy bien-** preguntó y prometió Lucy para que los magos dijeran un _**sí**_ como respuesta, Asuka esperaba impaciente por la respuesta de sus padres

 **-Esta bien lucy pero Asuka promete que no te vas a separar de tu tía Lucy en ningún momento-** aseveró Alzack, Lucy volteo a ver cómo los ojos de la niña brillaban de la emoción

 **-Lo prometo, papá-** gritó la niña sonriendo

 **-Asuka, ya sabes lo que conlleva una promesa verdad, Lucy-san te lo ha explicado muy bien-** intervino Bisca

 **-Lose mama, no te preocupes voy a ser igual que mi tía Lucy voy a cumplir mis promesas-** respondió la peliverde, Lucy al oír eso escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos ya un pequeño sonrojo había apareciendo en el.

 **-Gracias, Alzack, Bisca. Ahora vamos a disfrutar de un pequeño desayuno y luego nos vamos te parece Asuka-** dijo Lucy

 **-De nada Lucy-** respondieron los dos pistoleros con una sonrisa

 **-Por cierto tía Lucy a donde me vas a llevar-** preguntó la niña curiosa

 **-Eso es un secreto-** dijo Lucy guiñandole un ojo, caso qué hizo que la niña se emocionara más

Luego de una media hora la maga estelar y la pequeña ya habían terminado de desayunar y ahora se dirigían quién sabe a dónde ya qué la rubia no había querido decir para donde iban. La caminata se estaba haciendo larga pero Asuka no le tomó importancia ya que iba viendo el hermoso paisaje que tenía a su alrededor.

 **-Te gusta lo que ves Asuka-** preguntó lucy

 **-Si, esta muy hermoso, como es qué sabes de este lugar-** preguntó la niña a lo que la maga respondió

 **-Hace un tiempo sin querer viene a este lugar pero en ese momento era de noche, esa noche yo no me sentía muy bien, mi mirada solamente veía hacia abajo pero cuando me di la oportunidad de levantarla puede apreciar este hermoso lugar-**

 **-Vaya es hermoso, por cierto tía Lucy me dijeron que tú y él equipo de Natsu habían trabajado junto hace tiempo, antes de que yo naciera es eso cierto** -

 **-Si es cierto Asuka-**

 **-Pero porque cuando regresaron de la isla Tenroujima, tú y ellos no se hablaban-**

 **-Sé que eres una niña muy inteligente y sabrás entenderlo así qué te voy a contar pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie este será nuestro secreto-**

 **-Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie lo prometo-**

 **-Bien, lo que pasó fue que hace tiempo ellos y yo éramos muy unidos pero todo se destruyó cuando ellos se empezaron a alejarse de mí sin razón alguna, me ignoraron yo no quería sufrir más así que me aleje de ellos completamente, a ellos pareció no importarles si yo me alejaba o no, en ese momento yo decidí que nadie más volvería a jugar con mis sentimientos qué nadie más me volvería a lastimar y por eso deje de sonreír deje de ser amable para ser fría con todos, porque de esa manera estaba protegiendo a mi corazón él cual tiene muchas heridas del pasado, yo no quería tener más heridas ya que si seguían lastimándome probablemente yo hubiera muerto del dolor y yo había prometido vivir, así que no estaba permitido dejarme caer, por eso me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Pero todo cambió un poco cuando tú te acercaste a mí y me hablaste por primera vez Asuka, tu curiosidad me hizo sonreír y recordar que la vida es hermosa. Tú eres la única que había logrado hacerme reír y cambiar de actitud-** dijo Lucy sonriéndole tiernamente a la niña qué la miraba asombrada

Asuka se acercó a Lucy y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo. Tal acción descolocó a Lucy ya que con este abrazo la niña le estaba transmitiendo seguridad, paz y amor. Lucy no tardó mucho en rodear a la niña con sus abrazos y apretarla más a ella con el cuidado de no asfixiarla.

 **-Tía Lucy tú eres muy fuerte y sé que siempre lo serás, sé que ellos te lastimaron pero sé que tú seguirás hacia delante, no importa con seas yo siempre te voy a querer-**

 **-Yo también Asuka siempre te voy a querer siempre te voy a proteger pase lo que pase-** dijo Lucy separándose de la niña para sacar una pequeña pulsera color verde oscuro de su bolsillo. La pulsera se veía pequeña pero tenía un mecanismo que permitía caerse grande o pequeña, Virgo pensó que como Asuka iba a ir creciendo necesita que la pulsera también lo hiciera así que puso un poco de la magia del Fleuve d'étoiles para que esta se hicieran grande o pequeña y obedeciera a las órdenes que ellos le daban, además de que la pulsera tenía 11 sensores cada uno pertenecía a un espíritu celestial y él último pertenecía a Lucy para que así cuando la niña estuviera en peligro cualquiera de ellos pudiera acudir a su rescate.

 **-Asuka, quiero que siempre lleves esta pulsera contigo, no te la quites nunca por favor, ya que si tienes esta pulsera y necesitas mi ayuda yo estaré ahí para ti-** La niña veía la pulsera con brillo en sus ojos ya que era el primer regalo que Lucy le hacía

 **-Claro tía Lucy jamás me la quitaré-** Lucy vio la sonrisa de la niña y ella también se dispuso a sonreír era lindo pasar un día con la pequeña.

Luego de un buen rato Lucy y Asuka empezaron a jugar en medio del bosque, jugar a las escondidas, nadaron en el río, escalaron árboles, en medio del bosque solo se podían oír las pequeñas carcajadas de las dos mujeres que habían ahí. El tiempo fue pasando y las dos se quedaron acostadas al pie de un gran árbol de cerezo, la cabeza de Asuka descansaba en el regazo de Lucy y esta acariciaba los cabellos verde oscuros de la pequeña haciendo que ésta se empezará a dormir. Ya eran como los tres de la tarde y la maga estelar aún seguía en el bosque con Asuka puesto que ella también se había quedado dormida. Asuka le había acabado todas sus energías. Lucy despertó un poco desorientada trato de levantarse pero sintió un pequeño peso en sus piernas volteo a ver si vio a su querida sobrina durmiendo plácidamente, Lucy apartó la cabeza y manos de la niña cuidadosamente se levantó empaco todo lo que habían traído al bosque, cubrió a la niña con una manta y la tomo entre sus brazos, en cuestión de segundos Asuka enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, y metió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de esta, la respiración calmada de Asuka le daba cosquillas a la maga estelar pero decidió ignorarla y seguir caminando para poder llegar al gremio.

Todos en el gremio estaba haciendo lo normal si así se le puede llamar, unos estaban bebiendo, jugando, peleando, apostando y riendo como siempre. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a la maga estelar con un pequeño bultito bien enroscado en su cuello.

 **-Tadaima-** dijo Lucy

 **-Okaeri Lucy-san-** \- respondió Mirajane - **-como les fue-**

 **-Muy bien Mira-san aunque después de jugar más de tres horas seguidas quedamos agotadas-** dijo Lucy

 **-Se nota que se divirtieron-** dijo Bisca acercándose a la barra

 **-Si, lo hicimos aunque después de nadar mucho se quedo dormida y no se ha querido despertar, creo que ahora sí se quedó sin energías-** respondió Lucy

 **-Ya veo, Lucy-san deja la llevaré a casa para que descanse-** dijo Bisca extendiendo sus manos para agarrar a su hija

 **-Está bien-** dijo Lucy tratando de desenroscar los brazos de la niña pero era imposible esta estaba poniendo mucha fuerza en su agarre

 **-Jajajaja veo que no se quiere despegar de ti-** río Mirajane

 **-Si es cierto-** agregó Bisca divertida

 **-Siendo así, mejor tomó asiento he caminado durante una hora con ella en brazos ya me duelen las piernas-** se quejó Lucy

 **-Y a dónde la llevaste-** preguntó MIrajane curiosa

 **-Al bosque del Oeste-**

 **-En serio-**

 **-Si, fuimos más lejo del centro y ahí hay un claro en donde se puede apreciar la ciudad y ahí hay un pequeño río-** informó la rubia

 **-Ya veo, ehhhh y esa pulsera-** preguntó Bisca

 **-Es un regalo de mi para Asuka-**

 **-No tenias porque molestarte Lucy-san-**

 **-No es ninguna molestia Bisca, además es el primer regalo que le hago-**

La plática entre las tres mujeres seguía, mientras que una parte del gremio era destruida por la pelea que había entre Gray y Natsu. Asuka empezó a moverse incómoda por él alboroto esto hizo enojar a Lucy

 **-OIGAN USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE PELEAR EN ESTE MOMENTO-** amenazó Lucy con una cara de enojo total

Los dos Magos se detuvieron al ver esa cara otra vez, Lucy había hecho la misma cara que puso cuando los detuvo porque Happy estaba durmiendo, al ver que los magos se detenían una risa de satisfacción apareció en la cara de la maga estelar. Luego de media hora Asuka despertó

 **-Veo que ya despertaste, dime dormiste bien-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Si, dormí muy bien aunque ahora tengo hambre-** respondió la niña agarrándose el estómago que rugía

 **-Mirajane tienes algo de comer-** preguntó la maga estelar gentilmente, nadie se asombró por eso ya que ya sabían que la pequeña Asuka tenía cierto poder para cambiar la actitud de Lucy.

 **-Si Lucy-san en este momento les traigo algo-** respondió la demonio para luego adentrarse a la cocina

Luego de unos quince minutos Mirajane apareció con dos platos de comida unos jugos de naranja, y unos plato lleno de frutas bien picadas. Mientras que la maga y la niña comían esta les contaba a sus padres y a la demonio todo lo que había hecho con su tía en el bosque, claro, omitiendo la parte donde Lucy le contó porqué se separó de su grupo, los risas no se hicieron esperar al escuchar a la niña quejarse de que su tía le había hecho trampa en el momento de escalar los árboles.

 **-Vamos Asuka aún sigues enojada por eso-** dijo Lucy contenido la risa

 **-Hiciste trampa tía Lucy eso no se vale así que yo gané en ese juego-** \- respondió Asuka sacándole la lengua a la rubia quien no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír - **-no te rías** \- replicó la niña haciendo pucheros

 **-Lo siento, lo siento Asuka aceptó tú ganaste en ese juego-** dijo la maga estelar dejando de reírse. Así se pasaron unos minutos riéndose por los pucheros de Asuka

Pero un llamado saco a Lucy de su plática

 _ **Hime se acercan tres personas al gremio**_ informó Virgo mentalmente

- **Dime Virgo pudiste distinguir quiénes son-** respondió Lucy atrayendo la mirada de todos ya que el rostro de la maga pasó de ser uno divertido a uno completamente serio carente de sentimientos

 _ **Lo lamento Hime pero no, y esto segura de que ellos van así allí**_

 **-No te preocupes Virgo, dile a todos qué se preparen lo más rápido posible por favor-**

 _ **como usted ordene Hime**_

 **-Gracias Virgo-** \- - **-Oigan todos se acercan tres personas, Virgo no pudo distinguir quiénes eran pero viene directamente hacia él gremio estén todos atentos** \- informó Lucy

 **-Segura que solo son tres-** preguntó Erza

 **-Sí-** respondió Lucy segura de sus palabras y de las de Virgo

Lucy posó su mirada en Asuka quien parecía entender lo qué pasó y temblaba de los nervios, Bisca y Alzack estaban nerviosos también porque no sabían qué hacer en ese momento, no sabían si iban a atacar él gremio o qué.

 **-Tranquilos-** \- dijo Lucy mirando a la pequeña familia - **-Alzack, Bisca no se preocupen si algo sale mal y ustedes no pueden proteger a Asuka lo haré yo se los prometo-**

 **-Pero Lucy-san tú tienes que preocuparte por ti-** aseguró Alzack

 **-Yo no importó Alzack lo que más me importa es que Asuka y todos ustedes estén a salvo, así que estén atentos-** replicó Lucy

Asuka se abrazó a las piernas de Bisca esperando a que nada malo fuera a pasar. Todos estaban atento cuando un grito se escuchó

 **-SAL DE AHÍ LUCY HEARTFILIA-** todos se alarmaron otra vez venía por Lucy, otra vez querían lastimar a la rubia, todas las miradas se pudieron en Lucy la cual no se había ni inmutado por los gritos. La maga estelar empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero unas pequeñas manos la detuvieron

 **-No vayas tía Lucy** \- le pidió Asuka con miedo

 **-No te preocupes Asuka, voy a estar bien además no voy a permitir que ellos te toquen-** dijo Lucy acariciando la cabeza de la niña para darle confianza

 **-Promete que vas a estar bien-** agregó la niña

 **-Lo prometo-** le respondió la rubia a lo que la niña solo pudo sonreír, todos se quedaron mudos unas cuantas palabras bastaban para qué Asuka pudiera confiar en Lucy ciegamente.

 **-Vamos tía Lucy demuéstrales que eres miembro de Fairy Tail-**

Lucy al escuchar eso no pudo más que sonreír, salió del gremio y se encontró con Mary Hughes, Sugarboy y Coco. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos ahí frente a ella tenía las versiones de ellos en Earthland. Lucy inspección a los tres personajes mientras que todo el gremio salía detrás de ella.

 **-Díganme qué se les ofrece-** preguntó Lucy sería

 **-Estamos buscando a Lucy Heartfilia-** respondió Coco

 **-Soy yo-**

 **-Vaya, vaya no me esperaba que salieras tan rápido, pensaba que te ibas a esconder detrás de tus amigos-** se burló Mary

 **-No soy un cobarde-** respondió Lucy


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Un Trato

 **-No soy ninguna cobarde-** respondió Lucy

 **-Hay perdón pero tu reputación dice todo lo contrario querida-** se burló Hughes

 **-Si fuera tú no me dejaría llevar por lo que la gente dice-** \- Lucy se estaba empezando a enojar al escuchar las estupideces de Hughes pero trato de calmarse lo mejor que pudo - **-Y bien qué es lo que quieren de mí-** preguntó Lucy sin rodeos

 **-Queremos la manecilla del reloj qué te dejó tu padre-** respondió Coco

 **-Manecilla, manecilla-** repetía Lucy sin entender qué era lo qué Coco quería decir

 **-Neesan están hablando del regalo qué te dejó el tío Jude-** le recordó Michelle con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

 **-Con qué a eso se refieren, pues lamento decirles que no se las pienso dar así con su permiso regreso adentro-** dijo lucy dándose la vuelta

 **-No te burles de nosotros Heartfilia-** vociferó Hughes

 **-...-** No hubo respuesta de parte de la rubia

Mary Hughes no soporto ser ignorada así que corrió hacia Lucy la tomo del brazo y le dio una bofetada. Lucy sintió su mejilla arde al mismo que sentía que él coraje la invadía completamente, nadie le había tocado la cara jamás y esta mujer de buenas a primera venía y la golpeaba como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo. Lucy levantó el rostro mientras que su pelo cubría la ira de en sus ojos, muchos de los miembros del gremio temblaron al ver el nuevo semblante de la maga estelar, Hughes sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda avisando que tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible. Cuando Hughes parpadeó Lucy desapareció de su vista, todos quedaron estupefactos ante tal hecho inigualable, Hughes buscaba a Lucy por todos lados pero de un momento a otro sintió un enorme dolor en el abdomen el cual la hizo caer de rodillas al piso, y escupir saliva, dejándola sin aire, Mary Hughes trataba de coger el aire que le faltaba pero le resulta dificultoso, no podía respirar sentía que se iba a desmayar, Coco estaba buscando a Lucy al igual que Sugarboy pero nada, en cuestión de minutos Sugarboy estaba en las mismas condiciones que Hughes, la única que quedaba de pie era Coco, Coco sintió algo de miedo, Lucy era demasiado rápida aún para ella, cuando Coco parpadeo ya tenía el puño de Lucy a centímetros de su cara espero que lucy la golpeara pero ese golpe jamás llegó, todos estaban expectantes querían saber porque Lucy lo había golpeado a Coco.

 **-Sabes Coco, aunque hubieras sido tú la que me hubiera golpeado jamás podría hacerte daño-** susurró Lucy lo suficientemente fuerte para qué está la escuchara sin ningún problema pero que solo Coco puedo escuchar tales palabras que la dejaron en shock, pensando cómo una persona que ni siquiera conocía le demostrara ese respeto y ese amor que la maga estelar le estaba mostrando. Lucy al percatarse de las reacciones de Coco se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible.

 **-Qué demonios haces Lucy porque te detienes-** le preguntó Lisanna

 **-...-** Cero respuesta por parte de la rubia

 **-Contesta-** le gritó la albina

 **-Cállate Lisanna-** replicó Lucy tratando de buscar una salida sin tener que pelear con Coco, en serio no la quería lastimar.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar las palabras de Lucy, ya que tales palabras iban con cierto enojo y cierta confusión, la maga estelar no sabía qué hacer una que ni siquiera estaba segura de que estos chicos usarán magia un poco similar a la de sus versiones en Edolas. Mary Hughes al ver la cara de Lucy se levantó y sacó su mano de madera, todos se quedaron viendo a la chica peliazul por unos instantes querían saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. Hughes apuntó hacia lucy, todos empezaron a temer.

 **-Ahora harás lo que yo diga-** dijo Hughes con una sonrisa sádica

 **-De qué hablas-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Bien mi querida Lucy, con esta varita por así decirlo puedo controlar a las personas y la primera orden que te doy es que traigas a esa niña de cabellos verde oscuro hasta mis pies-**

 **-Crees qué te voy a hacer caso, estas loca-**

 **-No te estoy preguntando si quieres te estoy dando una orden-** dijo Hughes señalando a Lucy con su varita, el cuerpo de Lucy se empezó a mover por sí solo

 **-Qué mierdas me está pasando mi cuerpo se está moviendo solo-** gritó Lucy asustada

 **-Ya te lo dije yo puedo manipular cualquier cosa, y pues por él momento quiero que traigas a esa niña hasta aquí y que la hagas gritar o prefieres entregarnos la manecilla de una buena vez-**

 **-Ni sueñes que vas a ponerle un dedo encima a Asuka primero muerta-** dijo Lucy con ira en los ojos

 **-Pero de qué hablas si quien la va a ser gritar serás tú Heartfilia-**

Lucy empezó a temer no podía para su cuerpo, cada vez se acercaba más a Asuka, no quería, no quería, una enorme desesperación se apoderó de Lucy, ella había prometido proteger a la pequeña niña y ahora se estaba acercando a ella para lastimarla qué clase de monstruo era.

 **-Qué esperas Heartfilia apúrate y haz gritar a esa niña, o prefieres hacer gritar a tu hermana-** se burló Hughes

 **-Estás desquiciada-** vociferó Lucy, en momentos Lucy ya estaba frente a Asuka la cual la miraba expectante a lo que haría su tía. La mente de Lucy empezó a trabajar

 **-Virgo, sal de ahí por favor-** gritó Lucy

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal llamado y cuando se dieron cuenta Virgo ya estaba frente a Lucy

 **-Me hablaba, Hime-**

 **-Virgo quítale esa cosa a esa mujer rápido-**

 **-Como usted ordene Hime-**

 **-No tan rápido Heartfilia, se te olvida a quien tienes enfrente-**

 **-Virgo, llévate a Asuka de aquí rápido por favor-** rogó Lucy

Virgo en cuestión de segundos ya tenía a Asuka en sus brazos y en un parpadear de ojos estaba a una distancia segura.

 **-Vaya veo que piensas rápido Heartfilia, esto es una sorpresa para nosotros-** dijo Sugarboy

 **-Ya les dije que no se confíen de los chismes-** respondió Lucy

 **-Déjate de juegos Lucy y entreganos la manecilla si no quieres que lastimemos a alguien y mira que ya sabemos tu punto débil-**

Lucy se queda pensando ciertamente Sugarboy tenía razón ellos ya sabían que su punto débil era Asuka y lo podía seguir poniendo en peligro por una estupidez pero aunque fuera una estupidez esa simple manecilla era uno de los regalos de su padre uno de sus últimos regalos y no lo quería perder solo porque ciertas personas querían llevárselo sin explicarle la motivos por los cuales la querian, no iba a ser una idiota qué se los da de buenas a primera, ella iba a pelear pero a pesar de querer dar pelea seguía pensando en qué esos tipos podrían utilizar a Asuka en su contra y la verdad quería todo menos lastimar a la pequeña niña que le había robado el corazón desde el, comienzo desde su regreso a Magnolia. Todos veían la cara de Lucy, era de procuración, decisión, furia, alegría. Ellos pensaron que la maga se estaba volviendo bipolar o algo por él estilo ya que reír y estar triste de uno momento a otro era de locos. Lucy luego de pensar detenidamente las cosas decidió que

 **-Está bien, les daré la manecilla-**

 **-Vaya, vaya veo que estás tomando la mejor decisión Heartfilia-** le dijo Hughes con una sonrisa triunfadora

 **-Qué demonios estás haciendo Lucy-** le recrimino Erza

 **-No voy a poner a nadie más en peligro por mi culpa-** respondió Lucy sin siquiera mirar a la peli escarlata

 **-No estás poniendo a nadie en peligro Lucy, tienes que pelear esa manecilla es un regalo de tu padre-** volvió a decir la maga de la armadura

 **-No te das cuenta Erza, hace unos minutos estuve a punto de lastimar a Asuka porque mi maldito cuerpo no me respondía, dime no puse en peligro a Asuka por querer quedarme con una manecilla-** gritó Lucy perdiendo la paciencia

Todos quedaron anonadados ante la nueva reacción de la maga estelar, por fin la veían desesperada.

 **-Nosotros la protegeremos Lucy-** Lucy confiaba en su gremio pero aún así no quería exponer a Asuka.

 **-Ya Heartfilia déjate de tanto drama y entreganos la manecilla de una buena vez-**

 **-Bueno antes de entregárselas la tengo que buscar-** informó Lucy

 **-Deja de jugar mocosa y danos la mancilla de una buena vez-** dijo Sugar Boy

 **-No estoy jugando, la verdad es que creo que perdí la manecilla-**

 **-Neesan como que la perdiste-** preguntó Michelle incrédula

 **-Bueno si es que la última vez que la tenía me puse a jugar con Asuka a ver quién de las dos encontraba la manecilla primero y le pedí a Virgo que la escondiera pero después de cuatro horas no la pudimos encontrar y a Virgo se le olvidó donde la dejó-** dijo Lucy recordando todo con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca pensaron que la rubia llegará a ser tan descuidada con los obsequios que le daban.

 **-No estás hablando en serio-** preguntó Coco incrédula

 **-La verdad es que se le da mal mentir-** le respondió Erza

 **-Ya dejen de hablar y es mejor que empiecen a buscarla-** dijo Lucy

 **-Lucy enserio les vas a dar la manecilla-** dijo Natsu

 **-Mmmm esto me acaba de dar una idea. Hughes, Sugarboy, Coco vamos a hacer un trato-** dijo Lucy

 **-Qué trato-** respondió Hughes

 **-Quien encuentre la manecilla primero se la queda-**

 **-No podemos aceptar tal trato Heartfilia así que nos das la manecilla por las buenas o tendrá que ser por las mala-**

 **-Bueno ya qué y yo qué me quería divertir pero ya veo que con ustedes no se puede bueno, si nosotros la encontramos primero tendrán que pelear contra nosotros pero no se vale usar anzuelos, y si ustedes la encuentra primero nosotros les patearemos el trasero para que así se justo no te parece una buena idea Hughes-**

 **-Me parece perfecto así tendré la oportunidad de ver tus habilidades Heartfilia-**

 **-Una última pregunta-** dijo Coco

 **-Dime-** respondió Lucy

 **-Donde estaban jugando tú y esa niña esa vez-** dijo Coco viendo como la cara de Lucy cambiaba de seria a todo un poema lo cual les daba a entender qué eran malas noticias

 **-Bueno ja ja ese día nosotras ocupamos toda Magnolia con campo de juego así que no se donde puede estar-** respondió Lucy queriendo contener la risa al ver la cara de todos ponerse pálidas.

 **-Maldición, Lucy tienes que ser más cuidadosa y en cuanto a ustedes Alzack, Bisca no permitan que Lucy y Asuka utilicen toda Magnolia para sus juegos-** dijo Cana enojada mientras tomaba un barril de licor

 **-Nosotros no estábamos ese día, nos fuimos de misión y Lucy-san se ofreció a cuidar a Asuka y la verdad que las dos estaban muy emocionadas por pasar un tiempo juntas que no pudimos negarnos-** respondió Bisca

 **-Bien, bien es mejor que empecemos a buscar ya-** dijo Lucy tratando de zafarse del lío que había hecho al jugar con Asuka por toda Magnolia

Todos asintieron y se fueron a diferentes lugares los primeros en irse fueron Hughes, sugarboy y Coco.

 **-Escuchen todos, Natsu, Gray ustedes vayan detrás de sugarboy. Lily, Wendy, Charles ustedes vayan detrás de Coco, todos los demás busquen por todos lados-** dijo Lucy

 **-Y tú qué harás-** preguntó Lisanna

 **-Querrás decir qué haremos verdad-** respondió Lucy

 **-.?.?-** Lisanna

 **-Lisanna, Happy ustedes vendrán conmigo, nosotros iremos detrás de Hughes. Michelle tú te quedarás aquí junto con él Master ya que si entramos en pelea ellos te pueden usar con cebo y la verdad es que en momentos así no puedo pensar bien-** todos quedaron boquiabiertos Lisanna y Lucy juntas en un solo equipo eso era como para tomar vídeo y dejarlo para la historia.

 **-Está bien Neesan-** respondió Michelle

 **-Porque yo tengo que ir-** preguntó Lisanna

 **-Porque….ahhhhh ya sabemos la clase de magia que utiliza Hughes y si le da por manipular a algunos de nosotros necesita tu velocidad, al igual que la de Happy-**

Todos entendieron lo que Lucy les dijo, y se pusieron manos a la obra para poder encontrar la dichosa manecilla que la rubia había perdido descuidadamente. Aunque ciertamente no fue ella quien la perdió si no Virgo que es muy diferente pero a pesar de eso la maga no se había molestado con su amiga pelirosa ya que cuando se enteró de que su amiga no se acordaba del lugar donde había dejado dicho obsequio se puso a reír porque sabía que ahora le iba a tocar qué buscarla por todo el lugar, pero ese día se había aburrido así que pensó en dejarlo para otro momento y es que no tenía prisa por encontrarlo y con ese pensamiento fueron pasando los días hasta hoy. Así que después de pensar bien las cosas pensó que sería buena idea hacer que todos busquen tal manecilla y así no pierde el tiempo. Pero no dejo eso solo por decirle porque cuando estaba pensando lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue buscar un lugar seguro para la pequeña Asuka y su hermana, luego buscar la manecilla por toda Magnolia para así luego tener vía libre por si se desata un pelea cosa que Lucy estaba segura que iba a ocurrir ya que nadie iba a dar su brazo a torcer.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: Digna Rival y La Trampa

Mientras tanto Lucy, Lisanna y Happy iban siguiendo a Hughes.

LUCY POV

Todo pasó muy rápido para mí, mi cuerpo no me respondía, cada vez me iba acercando a esa niña que me había hecho volver a sonreír, no quería hacerle daño, no quería que ella tuviera un mal recuerdo mío, no quería verla llorar, no quería que me odiara, no quería tocarle un solo cabello, es qué hay tantos no quería pero al parecer mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo que mi mente. Estaba desesperada tenía que hacer algo lo más rápido posible, cuando pensé que ya no había nada qué hacer, mi cerebro funcionó a la velocidad de la luz e invoque a Virgo, al principio creí que la mejor opción era que atacara a esa desgraciada de Hughes pero no ya que ella dijo

 **-No tan rápido Heartfilia, se te olvida a quien tienes enfrente-**

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, Hughes tenía razón yo estaba enfrente de Asuka y Hughes me estaba controlando, mierda pensé que no se iba a dar cuenta de verdad necesitaba que mi cerebro trabajará mejor porque de ser así cualquiera puede terminar mal herido y eso es lo que siempre he querido evitar desde que decidí hacerme fuerte. No tarde mucho le grite a Virgo que se llevará a Asuka lejos de aquí. Virgo hizo lo que le pedí sin ninguna queja y se lo agradezco con toda el alma, no sé qué habría hecho si le hubiera puesto una mano encima a esa pequeña.

Sé que todo el tiempo actuó como si nada me importara pero la verdad es que todo me importa todo y más cuando se trata de Fairy Tail. Aún recuerdo que hace unos días los chicos me pidieron perdón, no supe qué responder no me lo esperaba, no así, no después de todo este tiempo, al escuchar todas esas disculpas mi mente viajó al pasado recordé todo lo que pase junto a ellos todas las aventuras vinieron a mi mente de golpe, recordé las palabras de mi madre, recordé como ellos se fueron alejando de mí poco a poco sin siquiera ver cómo me hacían pedazos por dentro, no sé si ellos tienen la culpa o quizás no se dieron cuenta pero aun así lo que causaron en mí no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana, tengo miedo, si, yo tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a hacer pedazos porque quizás no me pueda levantar. No sé qué me ha pasado siento que ya no soy tan fría como antes quizás sea él estar cerca de Asuka me ha ido cambiando sin darme cuenta pero a la vez me da miedo de cometer un error y que esa pequeña me llegue a odiar, si me llegara a odiar creo que me volvería loca. Ahora que lo pienso mejor siempre he sido alguien con muchos miedos, hace tiempo pensé que ya no los iba a volver a sentir pero ahora los estoy sintiendo a flor de piel nuevamente y lo odio porque me hace sentir débil.

Lo peor de todo es que todos mis miedos son envase a que por algún accidente o algún error pueda perder a estas personas que se han vuelto importantes en vida y con personas importantes me refiero a Michelle qué a pesar de tenerla cerca por poco tiempo la he aprendido a conocer a querer, he incluso la estoy llegando a amar, después de todo es mi hermana pequeña y yo tengo que darle el ejemplo para que ella sea fuerte. Asuka me robó el corazón desde el primer día que regrese esa niña y su curiosidad, su amabilidad me recordó un poco a mí pequeño yo, su sonrisa es contagiosa y la verdad me gustaría que jamás perdiera esa sonrisa. Happy ese gato bromista que a pesar de todo no puedo hacer más que buscar cómo protegerlo me pueden llamar idiota, estúpida, imbécil, ciega si es posible pero jamás podré odiarlo, jamás podré dejar de cuidarlo porque a pesar de todo él sigue siendo como un niño pequeño en un mundo de adultos, a pesar de todo nadie se da cuenta de que él es débil y necesita protección aun cuando él quiere que todos lo vean fuerte yo sé que solo está fingiendo. Tengo tantos miedos dentro de mí que no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta porque mis miedos pueden llegar a ser una arma de doble filo y no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo. Estoy tan adentrada en mis pensamientos qué ya no se hacía dónde nos dirigimos.

 **-Lucy ya no estamos alejando un poco del gremio-** me llamo Lisanna

 **-Mmm...No me había dado cuenta pero tenemos que seguir-** le respondí aun distraída

 **-Nee Lucy te encuentras bien-** me dijo Happy tratando de descifrar mi mirada

 **-No te preocupes estoy bien-** respondí tratando de sonar convincente, claro que no estoy bien hace solo unos minutos atrás casi lastimo a Asuka y no sé qué vaya a pesar de aquí en adelante con estos tipos aquí. Pero claro tengo que estar calmada para que todos estén bien.

 **-Estas segura Luce-** me volvió a decir ese gato azul un poco preocupado

 **-Si estoy bien Happy hay que seguir-**

Después de decirle eso se tranquilizó y seguimos caminando viendo como Hughes busca y busca por todos lados. La verdad se me hacía raro que fuera una mujer si en Edolas era un hombre, la verdad pensar en eso me daba escalofríos porque a pesar de tener diferentes sexos seguían teniendo la misma personalidad algo sadomasoquistas. Solo pensar en eso me recuerda Virgo y su fetiche de querer que la castigue por todo. Y ahora que lo pienso nunca más dejaré que Virgo esconda las cosas, eso de que las esconde bien y luego olvida dónde las esconde no es muy bueno, lo único que logré al aceptar jugar eso fue perder el regalo de mi padre y además tener que buscarlo por toda Magnolia eso sí que es mucho trabajo.

Las horas fueron pasando regresamos al gremio y nadie había encontrado nada eso sí que era frustrante y divertido porque todos parecían querer hacer competencia como Macao y Wakaba.

 **-Si encuentro la manecilla me vas a invitar a las cervezas por toda una semana y si tú la encuentras yo te las invito-** dijo Macao

 **-Acepto el trato-** respondió Wakaba

No lo podía creer en serio que parecían niños pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro porque de esto se trataba Fairy Tail, hacer cosas increíbles para todo el mundo. Estaba pensando hasta que la voz de Virgo me interrumpió

 _ **Hime, creo que ya sé dónde está la manecilla**_

 **-Qué en serio Virgo, dime dónde está-** dije atrayendo la atención de todos y por suerte Coco, Sugarboy y Hughes no estaban aquí

 _ **Creo que está dentro del gremio en la biblioteca**_ me dijo

 **-Virgo, Virgo como se te pudo olvidar eso dime-** respondió con una vena hinchada en mi frente, era enserio Virgo la escondió en el gremio y se le olvido no se lo puedo creer es qué es tan increíble

 _ **Es enserio Hime, lo había olvidado merezco un castigo**_ y ahí viene pidiendo un castigo

 **-No Virgo no mereces un castigo-** \- dije ya dándome por vencida - **-Oigan todos ustedes la manecilla está en la biblioteca del gremio-**

 **-Queeeeeeeee-** gritaron todos dejando casi sorda

Después de tantos reclamos fui a traer la manecilla que en efecto si estaba en la biblioteca, por suerte dicha manecilla se encontraba debajo del escritorio del lugar. Lo bueno que aún seguía envuelta en esas telas blancas la tome y me la lleve, todos estaban ya descansando, tomando cervezas, comiendo el rico Okonomiyaki de Mira-san, riendo por las estupideces de alguno de ellos, eso sí seguían siendo bien Fairy Tail. Me senté junto a Michelle y me puse a pensar de qué hacer equipo con Lisanna no estuvo tan mal después de todo, ya que ella permaneció callada solo hacía comentarios por los moviéndose qué hacía Hughes o por las bromas de Happy pero de lo contrario no dijo nada qué me incomodara o me hiciera enojar espero que siga así y quizás me pueda llevar mejor con ella después de todo no tengo nada en su contra. Pienso que no la puedo culpar de nada ya que ella estuvo antes que yo y todos querían hacerla sentir de nuevo en casa, me pareció lindo el gesto de todos, ella es una buena persona lo sé por lo que me habían contado antes y también por lo que Edo-Lucy me dijo, tengo entendido que Lisanna y ella se llevaban muy bien y ahora que lo pienso porque las cosas deberían de cambiar, está decidido tratare de llevarme bien con Lisanna y olvidar todo lo que hizo y dijo, yo no he sido alguien que guarde rencor u odio.

 **-Neesan en qué tanto piensas-** habló Michelle sacándome de mis pensamientos

 **-Pues qué creo que es tiempo de hacer unos cambios, no crees-**

 **-Cambios de qué Neesan-**

 **-Cambios en mi Michelle, quizás y buscar la manera de ser un poquito más amable-**

 **-Me alegra que digas eso Neesan, yo extraño a la Neesan qué recuerdo-**

 **-Lo sé Michelle y perdona por hacer sufrir y causarte tanto dolor todo este tiempo-** al decir esas palabras vi como los ojos de Michelle se empezaban a cristalizar me dio tanta ternura ver eso en ella

 **-No tienes de qué preocuparte Neesan, la verdad me disculpo por presionarte tanto para que volvieras hacer la de antes, no tenía que hacerlo porque aunque soy tu hermana yo no sé lo que ha sido de ti en esto 14 años-**

 **-Está bien Michelle, yo solo he intentado ser la mejor hermana mayor que pueda pero creo que ahora lo lograre mejor-** Michelle me sonrió por fin pude ver una sonrisa sincera en ella, todo este tiempo ella ha estado fingiendo que todo está bien y a pesar de que no lleve el apellido Heartfilia, ella tiene ese problema que todo Heartfilia tiene y ese problema es que no podemos mentir como quisiéramos. He pensado en cambiar mi forma de ser pero esto no quiere decir que volveré a ser aquella niña estúpida que se cree todo lo que le dicen no señor una vez estuvo bien ya aprendí mi lección. De ahora en adelante tratare de ser un poquito amable con todos menos con los enemigos esos sí les voy a reventar la vida. Virgo ya había llegado junto con Asuka, esa pequeña no más entró se dirigió a abrazar a sus padres y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa, al ver esa sonrisa no pude hacer más devolvérsela quizás no sea igual de hermosa pero era una sonrisa sincera de mi para ella.

Pasado una hora exactamente cuándo Hughes y compañía aparecieron haciendo alboroto

 **-Heartfilia sal de ahí ahora-** dijo Sugarboy usando un micrófono

Todos salimos afuera, y en efecto eran ellos se veían enojados y cansados

 **-Qué pasa Hughes-** le dije poniendo mi cara seria

 **-Cómo qué qué pasa, no hiciste buscar esa maldita manecilla aun cuando tú la tenías-** me reprocha Hughes la verdad me quería reír pero tenía que contenerme lo mejor que pudiera

 **-Con respecto a eso Hughes ya la encontramos, sólo los estábamos esperando-** dije haciendo la mejor posible para no reírme

 **-Ya… ya la encontraron y porque no nos dijiste nada-** me dijo Coco

 **-No sabíamos dónde estaban-** contestó Erza viéndolos con mala cara. Ahora que lo pensaba bien Erza siempre me ha protegido desde que lo recuerdo parece como si fuera mi hermana mayor, eso jamás me molesto al contrario me hacía sentir bien pero ahora no sé qué sentir con su actitud, quizás me debería sentir feliz o quizás enojada no se mis sentimientos en estos momentos son un solo revoltijo.

No deje que pasara más tiempo no iba a permitir que Hughes y los demás se salieran con la suya.

 **-Erza, Natsu, Gray ustedes vayan contra Sugarboy y no me pregunten porque se darán cuenta por ustedes mismos. Lily, Wendy y Charles ustedes vayan contra Coco-** les grite a todos. Nadie preguntó nada sólo hicieron lo que les pedí la verdad no quería estar dando tantas explicaciones es mejor que se den cuenta por su propia mano. Mientras ellos hacían lo que les pedí los demás se quedaron expectantes - **-Los demás no se preocupen sólo protejan el gremio a Asuka y a Michelle en ausencia de nosotros, estén alertas porque aún no sabemos si hay más enemigos cerca-** los demás asintieron y se metieron nuevamente al gremio - **-Bien Hughes qué te parece si empezamos** \- le dije haciendo una sonrisa sádica a lo que la mujer respondió con otra sonrisa sádica

No nos movimos de ahí, eso me preocupo ya estábamos cerca del gremio, tenía que estar atenta para que esta mujer no hiciera trampa y quisiera utilizar a alguien en mi contra porque de ser así creo que si me daría una buena paliza. No sé si Hughes puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo voy a averiguar solo espero que esto no se salga de control.

Empezamos a pelear yo buscaba la manera de que ella no me apuntara con su varita rara ya que si lo hacía estaba perdida me controlaría a su antojo y por lo que pude notar ella es algo sadomasoquista no quiero ni imaginar qué me haría además parece como si quisiera darme una paliza la verdad no sé porque pero tengo esa sensación. Yo estaba usando mi velocidad cuando pude notar como Hughes hacia qué de su varita saliera otro dedo, eso me llamó la curiosidad me detuve en la copa de un árbol viendo lo que hacía hasta que me dijo

 **-Hey Heartfilia creo que ya va siendo hora de ponernos serias no crees-**

Al escuchar esas palabras no pude más que sonreír, ella sabía que yo solo estaba jugando y qué bueno qué dijo eso ya me estaba aburriendo de solo correr de un lado para otro sin que ella pueda golpearme o que yo pueda golpearla como deseo porque manipular mi cuerpo y tratar de hacer que dañara a Asuka.

FIN DE LUCY POV

Lucy bajó del árbol en el que estaba dispuesta a pelear contra Hughes, la chica peliazul solo sonrió al ver a la rubia bajar.

 **-Veo que tienes ansias de que te dé una paliza Heartfilia-** se burló Hughes haciendo girar su varita

 **-No estoy segura de lo que vaya a pasar aquí pero no crees que te estás confiando demasiado-** respondió Lucy

Tanto Lucy como Hughes estaban ansiosas por pelear y sin darse cuenta Lucy ya estaba frente de Hughes con el puño estampado en la cara de la peliazul mandandola a volar. Hughes se estrelló contra un árbol pero cuando Lucy parpadeo esta ya no estaba, en el momento en el que Lucy trataba de localizar a Hughes esta le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo salir volando y estamparse contra el suelo. Lucy admitió que la peliazul tenía un buen gancho, ese golpe si le babia dolió y mucho.

Las dos no se querían dejar vencer por la otra y empezaron una guerra de puñetazos, patadas por doquier, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta él gremio y todos empezaron a preocuparse porque se escuchaba la destrucción afuera eso los ponía de los nervios completamente. No querían imaginar el desastre que Lucy estaba causando junto con esa mujer.

 **-Mami verdad que la tía Lucy va a estar bien-** preguntó Asuka algo asustada

 **-Si no te preocupes Asuka, Lucy-san es fuerte y sabe cómo defenderse solo ten fe en ella-** le respondió Bisca preocupada también pero tenía que darle confianza a su hija sin importar qué

Asuka asintió nerviosa pero aun así ella iba a confiar en su tía Lucy.

Mientras que otro extremo del bosque de Magnolia se encontraban Natsu, Gray y Erza peleando contra Sugarboy. Sugarboy no se anduvo con rodeos y decidió de una buena vez llamar a sus sabuesos, los chicos casi se quedan sin tímpanos al escuchar cantar al rubio o más bien dar alaridos como si lo estuvieran torturando pero no les importo siguieron buscando la manera de ganarle. Erza decidió usar la **Armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas** , mientras que Gray se quitaba la camisa en símbolo de seriedad, Natsu ya estaba envuelto en llamas. Los chicos de Fairy Tail estaban listos para partirle la cara al tipo este que les causó problemas en Edolas bueno su contraparte les causo problemas pero se podrían desquitar con este no. Sugarboy no se iba a dejar tan fácil ya que sus sabuesos estaban rodeando al equipo de monstruos, ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer pero confiaban en el sentido de Lucy y sin ayuda de la rubia buscarian la manera de derrotar a Sugarboy pero lo más difícil era saber qué ataques y armaduras usar todo era nuevo para ellos. Pero no iban a defraudar al gremio ni mucho menos a Lucy la cual depositó toda su confianza en ellos.

Lily, Wendy y Charles no la tenían tan fácil ya que Coco era demasiado rápida, Wendy trato de usar **Tenryu no Hokko** pero no logró alcanzar a Coco, Lily decidió entrar en la pelea se transformó en su forma de batalla, Wendy al ver a Lily así se le ocurrió que podría usar el **Vernier** en él así como lo hizo cuando pelearon contra Azuma en Tenroujima. Todos los equipos estaban dando lo mejor de sí.

Mientras que Lucy y Hughes seguían con su guerra de puñetazos y patadas, las dos tenía la ropa sucia, rota, el cuerpo con ciertas heridas las cuales sangraban, estaban en igualdad de condiciones, jadeaban, Hughes tenía una cortada en el labio inferior él cual tenía una línea de sangre la cual bajaba por su mandíbula y se perdía en su ropa. Lucy tenía una cortada en su ceja izquierda la cual sangraba e impedía que la rubia tuviera una buena vista del campo de pelea. Lucy había encontrado a alguien que si le podía aguantar en una pelea por más de 25 minutos y la verdad era que no le estaba yendo mal después de todo. En el momento que Lucy trató de limpiarse la sangre de la cara sintió un enorme golpe en su abdomen, el cual la dejó sin aire e hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo buscando la manera de poder coger el aire que le faltaba. Lucy levantó la vista y vio la cara de satisfacción de Hughes esto la hizo enojar a como pudo se levantó no le dio tiempo a Hughes de reaccionar, puso una gran parte de su fuerza en su puño se lo estampo a la peliazul en la cara haciendo que esta se fuera a estampar contra una roca que estaba cerca del lugar. Hughes cayó al suelo cansada, adolorida.

No se necesitaron palabras para saber lo que venía Hughes hizo uno de sus hechizos con su varita al igual que Lucy sacaba el Fleuve d'étoiles, Lucy vio con la gran bola de magia venia hacia a ella con la punta del látigo jalo a Hughes de los pies y la atrajo hacia a ella y con la otra parte busco la manera de proteger parte de su cuerpo. Cuando la bola de magia toco tanto el cuerpo de Lucy como él Hughes una gran explosión se formó en el lugar. Él entero gremio se sacudió.

 **-Qué fue eso** \- pregunto Mirajane asustada

No hicieron falta respuestas porque de un costado del gremio se vio como la pared era destruida, el polvo se levantó dejando a los demás sin la capacidad de visualizar qué era lo que había causado tal atrocidad.

La verdad era que durante la explosión Lucy salió disparada hacia él gremio, la explosión que fuera a una velocidad tan grande que destruyó la pared del lugar haciendo tremendo alboroto, su cuerpo siguió girando llevándose en el trayecto varias mesas, sillas hasta estamparse contra la barra. Mientras que Hughes había salido disparada en la dirección contraria, el cuerpo de la peliazul se dirigió hacia el acantilado que había cerca del gremio, su cuerpo cayó cerca del mar, lleno de heridas, su ropa destrozada, su respiración era agitada, tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo, no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó. Mientras que en él gremio el polvo no se había disuelto hasta qué Lisanna utilizó su Take Over de ave e hizo un poco de viento para que este se disipará totalmente, todos estaban atentos a ver quién era la persona que estaba tirada cerca de la barra. Cuando ya no había polvo lograron ver una cabellera rubia e inmediatamente supieron que era Lucy, Lucy tenía la ropa destrozada, estaba sangrando de todos lados pero más de su hombro izquierdo ya que tenía una estaca incrustada en él, su respiración era errática, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba desmayada.

"Lucy" dijo Mirajane pálida

Cuando Lucy escuchó su nombre trato de abrir sus ojos pero estos le pesaban demasiado así que solo atino a gemir para dar a entender qué estaba bien, claro, que no estaba bien.

 **-Tía Lucy, tía Lucy abre los ojos-** pedía Asuka asustada de ver a Lucy bañada en sangre

 **-Mmmmm no…..te...pre...preocu..pes..Asu….Asuka...voy...a...estar...bien-** tartamudeo Lucy

Mirajane tocó el hombro izquierdo de Lucy buscando la manera de sacar la estaca

 **-Ahhhhh-** gritó Lucy de dolor

 **-Lucy-san entiendo que duele pero tenemos que sacarte la estaca rápido y vendar esa herida-** sugirió Mirajane

 **-Mira tiene razón Lucy-san déjanos ayudarte-** replicó Bisca

 **-Neesan deja que ellas te ayuden-** suplico Michelle

Lucy no respondió a ninguna de las súplicas de sus amigas al contrario a como pudo se levantó apoyando su mano derecha en la mesa de la barra. Busco la llave de Aries

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CORDERO, ARIES**

Gritó Lucy dejando a todos estupefactos

 **-Me llamabas Lucy-san, sumimasen-**

 **-A...Aries quiero… que… me… ayudes… a… sacar… Esto… de… aquí… por.. favor-** dijo Lucy con dificultad apuntando a su hombro izquierdo, Aries vio la estaca se asustó un poco

 **-Está bien, Lucy-san pero eres consciente de que esto va a doler un mundo verdad, sumimasen-**

 **-No te preocupes por él dolor ya estoy acostumbrada-** dijo Lucy sonriendo cansadamente

 **-Bien, escuchen necesito que me den algún trapo, camisa o lo que sea y se lo den a Lucy-san-** dijo Aries

A lo que todos se le quedaron viendo a la pelirosa como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Luego de ver la cara de Aries y luego ver la de Lucy no jugaron más y le dieron una camisa quien sabe de quien a la rubia pero lo buena que dicha camisa estaba limpia. Aries le hizo seña a Lucy para que esta se la pusiera en la boca. Mirajane se quedo atenta a ver qué era lo que iban a hacer.

Lucy se colocó la camisa en la boca, se sentó en una de las pocas mesas que había cerca y que aún seguían entera, se aferró a la mesa, todos veían los movimientos de la rubia. Aries se colocó frente a Lucy puso su mano izquierda cerca del hombro, su mano derecha se dirigía hacia la estaca

 **-Lucy-san estas lista-** pregunto la pelirosa aun insegura a lo que Lucy solo le asintió sin más que decir Aries tomo la estaca y sin previo aviso la tiró de una vez haciendo que Lucy abriera los ojos como platos, se aferrara con una enorme fuerza a la mesa he hiciera que esta se agrietara completamente, mordió tan fuerte la camisa que sus dientes chocaron, Lucy pensó que en cualquier momento sus dientes se iban a quebrar. El gremio entero estaba anonadado pudieron ver el dolor de Lucy en todos su movimientos, señas, gestos en todo y eso le hizo doler hasta el alma. Asuka vio el dolor de su querida tía y solo pudo taparse los ojos para dejar de ver esa expresión tan dolorosa para ella.

 **-Bien Lucy-san ahora solo voy a poner un poco de mi lana en tu herida, trata de no moverte mucho después de que te la coloque por favor-** le dijo Aries

 **-Está bien Aries, muchas gracias-** le respondió Lucy

Aries le puso la lana a Lucy en el hombro pero lo raro era que esta lana no era rosada como de costumbre no esta lana era de color blanco, un blanco puro, limpio y hermoso, todos los presente quedaron embobados al ver tan hermoso color en las manos de la pelirosa y no solo eso ahora querían saber porque la lana tenía ese color y no era rosada. La verdad era que esa lana era curativa, Aries había estado buscando la manera de ser más útil en el campo de batalla ya que su lana podía funcionar con distracción, amortiguador más sin embargo no era dañina y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no lo eran todo, si, ella podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra quien sea, ella ya no era débil ahora era fuerte al igual que Lucy ya que esta le dio la oportunidad de creer a su lado. Durante las primeras semanas de entrenamiento Aries le pidió ayuda a Virgo y Capricorn para desarrollar una lana que pudiera curar las heridas en cuerpos celestiales y humanos a lo que el resultado fue un nuevo tipo de lana color blanco.

Mirajane y los demás miraban con la lana blanca iba trabajando en el cuerpo de la rubia y se sorprendieron al ver que el dolor en el rostro de la maga estelar iba desapareciendo, creyeron que las cosas ya habían terminado pero no de repente vieron una mesa volar hacia donde estaba Asuka, Lucy vio el peligro que corría la pequeña y sin importarle las advertencias de Aries uso su velocidad y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Asuka con su mano derecha hizo un puño y golpeó la mesa haciéndola pedazos debió a la fuerza que puso en él. Todos estaban en shock Alzack y Bisca sintieron su corazón detenerse por unos instantes, pero al ver la reacción de la rubia sintieron como su alma les volvía al cuerpo de momento. Lucy tomo a la pequeña en su brazos se la dio a Aries y le dijo **-Protégela por favor-** Aries solo asintió al pedido que la rubia le había hecho, y sin más se alejó un poco con la niña en sus brazos, con todos sus sentidos al 100% alertas y con su guardia en alto.

Lucy dirigió su vista a la entrada del gremio para saber quién era el hijo de su madre que había hecho semejante estupidez, al ver al frente se encontró con la figura de Hughes, con heridas por todos lados, sangre corriendo por estas, con dificultad para respirar, agarrando su brazo izquierdo el cual quizás esta lastimado, a la peliazul se le notaba cansada, adolorida al igual que la rubia. Lucy observó más a la peliazul cuando vio que esta estaba a punto de hacer al suelo, Lucy no iba a permitir tal cosa y como siempre volvía desobedecer las peticiones de Aries de no moverse tanto y uso su velocidad para poner su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la peliazul y evitar que cayera al suelo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la acción de su compañera, no se esperaban gran acto ya que todos creían que la maga le iba a reventar la vida a Hughes por poner la vida de Asuka en peligro dos veces en el mismo día. Hughes al sentir el brazo de Lucy en su cintura levantó la vista

 **-Porque… estás… haciendo… esto-** dijo Hughes con dificultad

 **-No te confundas Hughes, a pesar de todo tú sigues siendo una persona que siente dolor y todo eso, no te voy a negar que tengo ganas de reventarte la vida por lo que has hecho pero muy en fondo reconozco tu fuerza y tu agallas. Te respeto porque eres una digna rival a la hora de luchar… además no soy tan desalmada como para dejar morir a alguien cuando tengo la oportunidad de ayudarlo ya sea enemigo o aliado-** \- le respondió Lucy **-Aries ayúdame a curar a Hughes-**

Todos veían a Lucy como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas o algo por el estilo, Aries dejó a Asuka en el suelo y se acercó a Lucy y Hughes ayudó a Lucy a sentar a Hughes en una silla y comenzar a curarla. Hughes gemía de dolor, Lucy notaba el dolor de la peliazul pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más. Nadie lo podía creer Lucy prefería curar primero a alguien más antes que a ella misma. Entre tanto y tanto Lucy y Aries terminaron de curar y vendar a Hughes, cuando de repente esta desapareció del lugar dejando a todos en shock.

 **-Pero que mierdas acaba de pasar aquí-** se quejó Lucy

Nadie supo qué responder ante tal hecho hasta que solo pudieron escuchar la voz de Byron, si Byron el tipo pulpo como Natsu lo llamaba.

 **-Gracias por su hospitalidad hadas, ohh también gracias por encontrar la manecilla del reloj-**

 **-QUE-** \- dijo Lucy - **-Donde demonios esta la manecilla-** pregunto

-E **staba en aquella mesa-** dijo Michelle apuntando a una mesa vacía cerca de la barra donde ya no había nada

Lo que pasó fue que cuando Hughes pateo la mesa en dirección a la pequeña Asuka, Dan uso arma y se hizo pequeño y entró por una de las ventanas del gremio se dirigió hacia la mesa hizo que la manecilla se hiciera pequeña y mientras Lucy curaba a Hughes y todo el gremio estaba más atento a lo que la maga estaba haciendo salió por la misma ventana por la cual entró, cuando Dan ya estaba fuera volvió a la normalidad e hizo que la manecilla volviera a la normalidad también. Byron usó un hechizo e hizo que Hughes pareciera en sus brazos toda vendada. Lucy sintió su sangre arder, su cara se puso roja, su cara daba miedo, nadie se quería acercar a ella, Byron y los demás habían despertado al demonio que habitaba dentro de la rubia. Cuando Lucy se dirigía a fuera la mano de Aries la detuvo, Lucy se giró para saber porque la habían detenido y vio la cara de enojo de Aries, la rubia se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta

 **-Ya no están aquí Lucy-san y lo sabes no ganarás nada si vas tras ellos, lo único que conseguirás será dañar tu cuerpo-** le dijo Aries con una mirada reprobatoria al ver que la maga seguía desobedeciendo lo que ella le había dicho momentos atrás.

Lucy sabía que Aries tenía razón y se tranquilizó, después de unos segundos Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy. Charles & Lily aparecieron en el gremio sucios y cansados pero cuando vieron el estado de la maga estelar se les olvidó por completo en cansancio y todo lo demás. Wendy se acercó a Lucy y empezó a curar las heridas de estas ya que la del hombro ya casi desaparecía. Wendy curó las heridas de Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Charles y Lily sin importarle nada. Todos notaban la cara de Lucy era de enojo y coraje puro

 **-Lucy-san me tengo que ir-** le informo Aries

 **-Está bien Aries, gracias por tu ayuda ah dile a todos que se preparen por favor quizás tengamos algunos inconvenientes más adelante en los cuales voy a necesitar de toda su ayuda-** le dijo Lucy a la pelirosa con seriedad

 **-Como digas Lucy-san, mejórate estaremos listos-** dicho esto Aries desapareció

 **-Master-** llamo Lucy

 **-Dime Lucy-**

 **-Quiero hacer un pedido quiero que me ayuden a recuperar el regalo de mi padre y por supuesto que habrá una recompensa por esta misión-** le dijo Lucy seria al Master

 **-Está bien Lucy aceptamos tu petición pero más sin embargo no aceptaremos ninguna recompensa ya que esos tipos, destruyeron parte de nuestro gremio, lastimaron a mis hijos y le robaron algo muy preciado a una de mis hijas, así que muchachos es hora de trabajar-** grito el Master a lo que todos en el gremio asintieron serios, con el enojo marcado en sus rostros.

 **-Bien, Master necesito ir a la mansión Heartfilia, quizás ahí pueda encontrar alguna pista del porque mi padre me dejó esa manecilla y porque estos tipos la quieren-**

 **-Está bien Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, Charles y Happy te acompañarán a ese lugar, pero antes de todo vete a la enfermería y descansa por lo menos por una hora sino no te voy a dejar salir del gremio, entendiste-** informó el Master

Lucy iba a replicar pero cuando iba a abrir su boca sintió todas las miradas acusadoras de todos sus compañeros de gremio puestas en ella, sintió que no iba poder replicar y se dio por vencida porque hasta la pequeña Asuka la veía con una mirada reprobatoria y sin más la maga estelar se fue a la enfermería siendo seguida por Michelle y Asuka las cuales se quedaron con la maga estelar durante una hora viendo como la rubia dormía tranquilamente, su respiración acompasada, el silencio en la habitación dando un toque armonioso al lugar. Mientras que los demás empezaron a arreglar la pared que la maga estelar había destruido junto con las mesas y las sillas. Sin duda alguna la rubia formaba parte de Fairy Tail y que más evidencia que el haber destruido parte de todo el lugar.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Mansión Heartfilia

Lucy estaba recostada en la cama de la enfermería, descansando después de una larga pelea, su respiración acompasada, mientras que dos pares de ojos velaban por sus sueños, tales ojos pertenecían a Michelle y Asuka. La pequeña niña de tan solo 6 años de edad veía atentamente a su tía dormir para la niña eso era divertido ya que Lucy hacía gesto graciosos al dormí sonreía de la nada, una risita contagiosa y hermosa según los pensamientos de Asuka, hacia pucheros de esos qué haces cuando te regañan por hacer una travesura, Asuka estaba apreciando esos momentos ya que cuando la maga estelar despertara volveria a poner ese rostro serio y frío él cual ella odiaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, si, odio era un sentimiento muy fuerte aun para la pequeña pero lo tenía, no le gustaba ver a su tía Lucy con ese rostro de no tengo ningún sentimiento, le gustaba más cuando a escondidas de todo el mundo le regalaba sonrisas hermosas y sinceras, le encantaba ver un poco de felicidad en la cara de la rubia. Michelle veía embelesada como la niña apreciaba el rostro tranquilo de su hermana, la rubia menor sintió ternura al ver esa pequeña escena y muy en lo profundo de su ser supo que esa escena se quedaría guardada en su corazón porque eso le recordaba a Lucy de pequeña, le recordaba a esa niña hiperactiva, sonriente, curiosa, preguntona y dulce, no a la Lucy qué empezado a conocer hace pocas semanas, esta Lucy que estaba tratando no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero ya no quería presionar a su hermana para que cambiara porque la misma Lucy le dijo que ya era hora de un nuevo cambio y a pesar de todo eso la hizo muy feliz, le hizo feliz él saber que quizás podría recuperar a su hermana nuevamente o quizás una pequeña parte de lo qué buena vez había sido en el pasado.

Así se pasaron dos horas en las cuales todos decidieron que era mejor dejar que Lucy descansara, y así fue durante todo ese lapso de tiempo dejaron que la maga estelar durmiera tranquilamente mientras que Asuka no se despegó de Lucy en ningún momento, luego de que pasara la primera media hora la niña de cabellos verdes oscuros se acomodó en el regazo de la rubia y sin previo aviso también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras que Michelle decidió bajar para ayudar a los demás a arreglar el desorden que su hermana había causado por la pelea contra Hughes. Las horas pasaron rápido para los magos de Fairy Tail ya que se la habían pasado arreglando. Lucy empezó a abrir sus ojos lenta y cansadamente, cuando se intentó incorporar sintió una pequeño peso en su regazo, su vista estaba borrosa pero ya cuando su vista se había aclarado pudo ver a la pequeña Asuka dormir plácidamente en su regazo y aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura, como si en algún momento ella fuera a desaparecer, Lucy se quedó quieta para no despertar a la niña y se quedó contemplándola durante unos 15 minutos, empezó a acariciar los cabellos oscuros de la pequeña, Asuka al sentir ese contacto se acurruco más en el cuerpo de la maga estelar como dando a entender que estaba bastante cómoda, Lucy se percató de ese gesto por parte de Asuka y sintió tanta ternura él ver el cariño que esa niña le tenía. Jamás pregunto y jamás va a preguntar porque lo que más le importa ahora es saber que a pesar de todo, esa niña la quiere tal como es. Lucy estaba concentrada velando el sueño de Asuka cuando sintió como la puerta se abría dejando ver a Mirajane con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

~Toc, toc~ se escuchó que tocaban la puerta

 **-Puedo pasar Lucy-san-** pregunto Mirajane

 **-Adelante Mira-san-** respondió Lucy a lo que Mirajane dentro y dejo la bandeja en la mesita al costado de la cama y también se dispuso a contemplar a la pequeña niña en el regazo de Lucy

 **-Lucy-san te traje algo de comer-** le dijo la Demonio a la rubia quitando sus ojos de la niña

 **-Muchas gracias Mira-san, por cierto te pido perdón por lo que pasó hace rato abajo no era mi intención hacerte a un lado cuando intentaste ayudarme a quitar la estaca de mi hombro,** **solo que en ese momento mi instinto trabajo más rápido que mi razón e invoque a Aries para que me ayudara-** dijo Lucy bajando su cabeza algo apenada por su actitud para con Mirajane.

Mirajane vio con ternura la disculpa de la rubia, sabía que esta no lo había hecho con malas intenciones ni nada por el estilo, la demonio comprendió que después de lo que pasó entre el equipo más fuerte del gremio y ella, la rubia había quedado sumamente herida y él único apoyo habían sido sus espíritus celestiales, por eso comprendió que la maga estelar siempre iba a llamar a sus amigos estelares antes a nadie en cualquier situación sin importar quien esté a su lado.

 **-No te preocupes Lucy-san yo entiendo tu reacción después de todo Aries y los demás han sido tu apoyo en momentos igual o peores que este y la verdad es que aunque hubieras dejado que te ayudará no habría servido de nada ya que Wendy no estaba para detener la hemorragia y a pesar de que tú nunca haces caso a lo que te decimos el efecto la lana de Aries fue de mucha ayuda, creo que si no hubieras convocado a Aries todos los demás hubiéramos entrado en pánico al verte sangrar y creo que eso no hubiera sido una buena imagen para Asuka-** le respondió la demonio con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lucy se tranquilizó al ver esa sonrisa.

 **-Gracias por todo Mira-san, lamento que esta pequeña haya tenido que presenciar esto a su corta edad pero lo bueno es que ella comprende todo lo que pasa aquí y siempre pone atención a lo que le decimos-** dijo Lucy tomando con cuidado la bandeja y ponerla a su lado sin moverse mucho para no molestar a Asuka

 **-De nada Lucy-san, creo que tienes razón Asuka es una niña muy inteligente y comprende perfectamente la situación que tenemos al formar parte de un gremio de magos pero dejando eso de lado veo que ella te ha tomado un enorme cariño-**

 **-Tienes razón, no sé cómo paso, yo también le he tomado un cariño enorme a ella también y por eso la voy a proteger pase lo que pase sin importar nada-**

 **-Yo no dudo que la vayas a proteger Lucy-san te pido por favor que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces porque si algo te llegara a pasar esta pequeña sufriría mucho por ti. Porque según lo que me dijo Bisca, Asuka empezó a preguntar cosas acerca de ti después de ver unas fotos tuyas-**

 **-No te preocupes Mira-san sé que a veces hago cosas sin pensar o quizás eso creen ustedes pero antes de hacerla pienso en todo; en sus ventajas y desventajas, pienso en a quienes les voy a hacer daño y cuando no tengo otra alternativa me arriesgo pero en situaciones difíciles, porque a pesar de todo no quiero perder a nadie más. Pero seré más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante y por cierto Mira-san que de fotos hablabas-** dijo Lucy confundida

 **-Lucy-san ten mucho cuidado tú más que nadie sabe que puedo parecer distraída pero no soy tonta y sé que tú no te vas así por así a las misiones sin hacer algo para que Asuka este ha salvado, no sé qué haces pero espero que eso siempre funcione, porque al ser Fairy Tail tenemos muchos enemigos y tu tampoco eres tonta, tu sabes que si en algún momento se desata una pelea entre gremios como pasó con Phantom Lord la primera perjudicada será Asuka-** le dijo muy seria Mirajane a Lucy

 **-De eso no te preocupes Mira-san si algo así llegara a pasar Asuka sería la primera en estar a salvo, sé que a ti no se te escapa ni una Mira-san así que quédate tranquila que a pesar de que salga de misiones Asuka tiene a sus padres, tiene al gremio y tiene a 10 personas más cuidando de ella sin importar en donde este, ella siempre estará a salvo-** respondió Lucy igual de seria que Mirajane; ambas sabían que ese no era un tema para tomársela a la ligera se trataba de Asuka, la niña inocente pero inteligente. Mirajane entendió que en cuanto a 10 personas más Lucy se refería sus amigos estelares así que no había mucho de qué preocuparse, todos iban a buscar la manera de proteger la inocencia de Asuka.

 **-En cuanto a las fotos Lucy-san, según Bisca, cuando Asuka tenía 4 años se metió en la biblioteca del gremio y se dispuso a ver los álbumes que Reedus había hecho de todos nosotros ya ella escuchaba hablar mucho acerca de nosotros y le dio curiosidad de saber cómo éramos, en esas fotos tu siempre salías sonriendo, divirtiéndote se te veía feliz, pero ella también vio los últimos álbumes donde ya no se te veía feliz, los álbumes que Reedus había hecho desde de lo de Edolas y eso le dio curiosidad y tanto que empezó a preguntar qué clase persona eras, que tipo de magia usabas y como era tu carácter. Bisca contestaba cada pregunta que Asuka le hacía y cuando empezaban a hablar los demás del gremio se involucraban ya que la curiosidad de Asuka era muy grande y pues Bisca no tenía todas las respuestas así que todos le ayudaban a Bisca para contestar todas las preguntas de esta niña acerca de ti-** dijo Mirajane dejando a una Lucy muy sorprendida.

 **-Qué le dijeron a ella de mi-** pregunto Lucy viendo a la niña moverse y aferrarse más a su cintura

 **-Los muchachos le contaron todo de ti, lo buena que eras, lo amable y feliz qué te mostrabas todos los días-**

 **-Supongo que ahora ha de estar decepcionada al darse cuenta de que la Lucy que ellos le habían contado desapareció no-**

 **-Te equivocas Lucy-san, ella pregunto porque se te notaba triste y seria en las últimas fotos, pregunto porque tu carácter había cambiado drásticamente-** \- Lucy al escuchar esas palabras sintió su corazón acelerarse quería saber qué le había dicho a la niña y como había reaccionado esta - **-No tienes de qué preocuparte Lucy-san ellos le dijeron qué tuviste que pasar por momentos difíciles los cuales dejaron heridas profundas difíciles de curar, más sin embargo ellos no entraron en detalles; ya que Asuka entendió que eso era algo muy personal que solo tú le podrías contar aunque en ese momento era casi imposible pensar que tú o alguno de nosotros estuviera vivo y que tu pudieras responder a todas sus dudas pero el destino cambió las cosas y míranos estamos vivos y ella te quiere a pesar de todo, creo que sería bueno que le explicaras todo a esta pequeña, ella es muy inteligente y sabrá entender, además creo que merece saber porque la persona que más admira es diferente ahora, no lo crees Lucy-san** -

 **-Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto Mira-san qué ella ya sabe la casi la mitad de las cosas y lo ha entendido perfectamente, ahora solo falta que le cuente lo demás y así ella ya no tendrá sus dudas-** Mirajane se sorprendió al saber que Lucy ya le había contado cierta parte de su historia pero solo atinó a sonreír al ver la mirada de amor que Lucy le daba a Asuka. Lucy se podría mostrar seria ante todos pero aun seguía teniendo esa parte amorosa en el fondo de su corazón aunque este esté protegido por una coraza de hielo que no permite entrar a cualquiera.

 **-Tienes razón Lucy-san bueno creo que por el momento te dejo comer tranquila, voy a ayudarles a los chicos a terminar de arreglar, nos vemos en un rato-** dijo Mirajane saliendo de la habitación

Mirajane salió de la habitación dejando sola a Lucy, mientras que iba pensando que era lo que esa maga estelar había hecho para saber que hacia Asuka cuando salía de misión. Pero no encontraba nada ya que cuando le preguntaba a Asuka esta tampoco sabía que decir, Lucy era un pequeño misterios para la albina pero en algún momento se enteraría de todo. Lucy vio salir a la albina y volteo a ver hacia la ventana; sabía qué hablar acerca de su madre seguía siendo difícil a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su inesperado fallecimiento, ella seguía sintiendo ese profundo y desgarrador dolor que aún estaba a flor de piel, latente, sumida en sus recuerdos hermosos que luego se transformaban en dolorosos, sin percatarse lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a caer de sus ojos perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios, cuando de repente sintió una mano cálida limpiaba cariñosamente el camino que sus lágrimas habían dejado a lo largo de su rostro.

 **-Tía Lucy no llores-** dijo Asuka abrazando a Lucy

 **-No te preocupes Asuka-** susurro Lucy aceptando el abrazo de la niña, sintiéndose reconfortada

 **-Está bien, Tía Lucy pero porque lloras-** preguntó la niña haciendo pucheros en señal de disgusto de verla llorar

 **-Sin darme cuenta empecé a recordar el pasado, un pasado que a pesar de los años sigue siendo un poco doloroso-** \- respondió Lucy a lo que la niña ladeo la cabeza dando señal de no entender nada - **-No te preocupes Asuka te contare esta historia cuando tenga la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo así que por favor te pido que seas paciente-**

Asuka solo asintió a lo que Lucy le había dicho, Lucy empezó a comer junto con Asuka, después de que las dos terminaran de comer se dirigieron hacia la planta baja del gremio donde se encontraban los demás, descansando plácidamente disfrutando de unas cervezas, una que otra botana y por supuesto de muchas pero muchas risas. A pesar de los años esto seguía siendo Fairy Tail sin importar nada.

Técnicamente Lucy se había quedado más de dos horas dormida ya eran como las 5:00 pm y todo parecía ordenado ahí abajo.

 **-Master ya descanse lo que me pidió, ahora es tiempo de que nos vayamos hacia la mansión Heartfilia-** informó Lucy

 **-Está bien Lucy, vayan con cuidado-** respondió el Master

 **-Tía Lucy puedo ir con ustedes-** preguntó Asuka, atrayendo la atención de todo el gremio

 **-Lo lamento mucho Asuka pero no, nos puedes acompañar no porque no quiera, sino porque ir ahí en estos momentos puede ser peligroso aún para nosotros y no quiero que te pase nada, además esos tipos ya saben qué tu eres muy importante para mí y te pueden tomar como blanco para hacerme daño y eso jamás lo voy a permitir así que prefiero no exponerte y de esta manera nadie comete ninguna locura, entiendes verdad; te prometo que cuando todo esto haya pasado te llevare a la que una vez fue mi casa-** todos se sorprendieron antes las palabras de la maga estelar, Asuka por su parte entendió lo que Lucy le había dicho pero aun así hizo un puchero de disconformidad. Bisca y Alzack veían esa escena y no tenían palabras para agradecerle a Lucy el que cuidara tanto de su hija, ellos no sabían los motivos que llevaban a Lucy a cuidar tanto de Asuka pero eso no les importaba porque a pesar de todo el amor que Lucy le tenía a su querida hija era más que suficiente para poder confiar en la maga estelar.

 **-En serio lo prometes-** preguntó la niña

 **-Lo prometo Asuka así que ahora pórtate bien y cuida de los demás en nuestras ausencia-** le dijo Lucy a la niña, la cual le regalo una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre.

Todos se preguntaban cómo era qué Asuka podía tener esa seguridad en la maga estelar, no era que desconfiaran de su compañera pero la niña confiaba en ella ciegamente sin importar nada, si Lucy decía te lo prometo, Asuka asentía y se quedaba totalmente tranquila y segura, se preguntaban que tanto significaba para la pequeña él solo escuchar un _***te lo prometo***_ de la boca de la maga estelar quizás esa pregunta se vaya a responder algún día.

Lucy y los chicos salieron del gremio rumbo a la mansión Heartfilia.

 **-Asuka dime como lo haces-** preguntó Mirajane

 **-Hacer qué Mira-san-** preguntó la niña

 **-Eso qué haces con Lucy-san-** volvió a decir La demonio. Si Mirajane parecía distraída pero no tonta, tal y como se lo había dicho a Lucy anteriormente, ella había notado el poder que tenía Asuka sobre Lucy. Todos sabían que la niña lograba cambiar la actitud de la maga estelar pero Mirajane lo notaba más de lo normal. Mirajane quería tenía la duda acerca de esas dos y sus poderes ocultos.

 **-Sigo sin entender Mira-san, qué es lo que hago con la tía Lucy-** replicó Asuka confundida

 **-Bueno pues eres la única que hace que Lucy-san actúe amable y esas cosas-** le respondió La Demonio amablemente

 **-Ahhh a eso te refieres bueno eso es un secreto-** dijo la niña dándole una sonrisa a Mirajane, todos los que estaban escuchando la conversación se cayeron para atrás al escuchar _***es un secreto***_ , y a la vez notaron que en cierta manera Asuka había optado la manera en que Lucy respondía ciertas preguntas cuando en realidad no quería responder pero era enserio no les iba a decir nada

 **-Cómo qué un secreto-** preguntó Mirajane aún más intrigada

 **-Si Mira-san es un secreto entre mi tía Lucy y yo-** respondió la niña yéndose a jugar afuera dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

 **Con qué un secreto** pensó La demonio sonriendo al ver la confianza entre Lucy y Asuka, averiguar todo eso iba a ser una gran aventura para la mayor de los Strauss porque no se iba a quedar con la duda no señores ella iba a averiguar pase lo que pase.

Lucy y los demás ya habían llegado a la estación de trenes de Magnolia, se dirigían a tomar el tren que los llevaría a su destino, y como siempre Natsu ya estaba mareado, Gray molestándolo por su poca resistencia, Erza impaciente, Wendy y Charles viendo divertidas la escena, Lisanna ayudando a Natsu a levantarse, Happy riéndose de todos y Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

El tren había salido de Magnolia y poco a poco se iban acercando a la mansión Heartfilia, Michelle veía atentamente la cara de su hermana la cual se iba poniendo cada vez más sería, más fría, más distante y supo que la maga estelar no quería ir a ese lugar.

 **-Neesan, te encuentras bien-**

 **-Si Michelle porque lo preguntas-**

 **-Es que estas demasiado seria y distante-** dijo Michelle, tal comentario hizo que todos prestaran atención, Lucy seguía viendo por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que parecía tan cercano pero a la vez tan lejano. Tan hermoso pero con un misterio quizás doloroso, una hermosa vista por fuera pero quien sabe lo que tiene por dentro.

 **-Si fui yo lo que dijo que quería venir aquí para buscar respuestas de todo esto pero….pero creo que aún no estoy preparada para volver a pisar ese lugar-** respondió Lucy secamente

 **-Entonces porque viniste-** comentó Lisanna

 **-En primera porque necesito respuestas acerca de la manecilla y su significado en sí, ya que a pesar de la información que nos brindó Levy-chan fue de mucha ayuda, quiero saber porque estos tipos la quiere, porque mi padre me dejó esto a mí y también porque no puedo huir del pasado para siempre-** respondió Lucy dejando a todos atónitos pensaron que la respuesta sería un _**[cierra el pico Lisanna]**_ como de costumbre pero no señores esta vez Lucy había respondido calmadamente la pregunta de la albina. Hoy era el día de sorprender a todo el mundo en Fairy Tail.

 **-Huir del pasado a qué te refieres Neesan-**

 **-Luego lo entenderás Michelle, por favor no hagas mas preguntas porque no tengo las respuestas-** dijo Lucy con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

 **-Lucy perdona la pregunta pero a pesar de las señales que nos han dado queremos estar seguros de qué es así-** dejó Natsu tratando de tener un poquito de aguante

 **-Qué es lo que quieren preguntar-** dijo Lucy

 **-Es acerca de tu padre qué ha pasado con él siempre que hablan de él lo hacen en tiempo pasado es qué acaso él está…..etto….muerto-** replicó Natsu

 **-Veo que son algo lentos-** \- se burló Lucy - **-mi padre murió hace casi cuatro meses, me enteré el día que fui a Acalypha-** dijo Lucy viendo a Wendy algo confundida, la pequeña dragon Slayer entendió esa mirada

 **-Juvia, Levy, Cana y yo no quisimos decir nada al respecto porque queríamos respetar tu perdida y espacio, él Master opinó lo mismo que nosotras y decidió no decirle nada a nadie en él gremio esperando a que tú lo hicieras-** dijo la hija de Grandinee sin que Lucy le preguntara nada.

 **-Gracias-** susurro Lucy

El grupo de magos quedó en shock, Wendy sabía acerca de lo sucedido con él padre de Lucy menos ellos, era impresionante, ahora todas las partes del rompecabezas se iban acoplando por fin comprendieron él porque la maga estelar se había quedado encerrada en su departamento durante tres días sin siquiera ver la luz del sol, les dolió saber que no pudieron estar con ella en ese momento tan doloroso y difícil donde Lucy creyó que se había quedado sola, donde se sentía destrozada al saber que había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo según ellos porque para ese momento no se sabía nada acerca de la existencia de Michelle. No quisieron preguntar más no porque no pudieran sino porque alguna mala pronunciación podría sacar el demonio dentro de la rubia y ahora era el momento menos indicado para eso ya tenían suficiente con el demonio de Erza como para aguantar el de Lucy, decidieron esperar a que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas para hacer preguntas y quizás preguntarle a la rubia si los podria perdonar.

Recuerdos empezaban a venir a la mente de Lucy como un huracán arrasando con todo a su paso, destruyendo poco a poco sus muros, sus rejas dejándola indefensa ante todos y ante todo. Lucy quería saltar de ese tren y correr en la dirección contraria, correr escapar, huir porque aún no lo quisiera aceptar, aún no se sentía preparada para volver a ver esos enormes pasillos llenos de alegrías, sonrisas, recuerdos bellos, hermosos pero que con el pasar de los segundos, de los minutos se convierten en dolor y te desgarran el alma sin piedad alguna, te desangran por dentro hasta dejarte hecha polvo, hasta dejarte tirada en el suelo sin tener la fuerza suficiente siquiera para respirar porque todo lo bonito tiene que tener su parte dolorosa, todo lo hermoso tiene su tormento porque nada, nada es fácil,, nada viene solo todo lo bueno trae consigo algo malo y solo tienes que afrontarlo. Lucy quería evitar sentir ese dolor, quería evitar sentirse destrozada pero también sabía que escapar no era la mejor opción y que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar todo para liberarse de las cadenas del pasado pero aún así no sabía cómo hacer eso pero en estos momentos necesitaba más respuestas. Por eso era mejor afrontar todo de una buena vez.

Entre tantos pensamientos y entre tantas peleas entre sus compañeros lograron llegar a la mansión. Ya habían llegado a la entrada los chicos se encontraban cerca de la fuente del patio esperando a que Lucy diera el primer paso pero esta se había quedado atrás de ellos con la mirada hacia abajo, con su cabello cubriendo su rostro dándole un toque deprimente y siniestro, si ellos hubiesen prestado más atención se hubieran dado cuenta de que Lucy temblaba.

 **-Neesan te encuentras bien-** preguntó Michelle insegura, esa pregunta sacó a Lucy de sus pensamientos la maga estelar respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente

 **-Escúchenme bien no lo voy a volver a repetir y él que no haga lo que le digo juro qué le voy a patear el trasero-** \- empezó a vociferar Lucy todos temblaron al oír esas palabras - **-La casa es muy grande como para decir qué nos vamos a separar, todos iremos al mismo lugar, estén atentos hay muchos pasillos y si alguno de ustedes se pierde por no prestar atención será difícil encontrarlo ya que todos los pasillos están conectados y los olores, presencias se mezclando en todas partes así que si se pierden lo voy a lamentar porque no lo voy a ir a buscar, tendrá que esperar hasta que logremos obtener información, otra cosa si uno de ustedes romper, rasga un solo lienzo o una inocente flor dense por muertos esta casa la quiero entera así que ya están advertidos-** terminó de decir Lucy dándoles una mirada a todos para que entendieran que esta vez iba más que en serio.

Nadie dijo nada, Lucy camino hacia la puerta y con inseguridad la abrió todos empezaron a seguir a la rubia mientras veían embobados la hermosa mansión en la que había vivido su compañera, pensaron que en algún momento su compañera había sido feliz en esa enorme casa pero es pregunta cambió al ver el rostro de su compañera, un rostro frío, serio, carente de sentimientos pero como ellos la conocían un poco bien notaron el dolor que esto significaba para ella.

 **-Lucy estás segura de querer seguir-** preguntó Erza preocupada

 **-Porque la pregunta Erza-**

 **-Bueno es que en tu cara se nota la incomodidad-** respondió Gray

 **-No tienen de qué preocuparse-**

 **-Lucy no tienes porqué hacer esto si no quieres-** dijo Natsu

 **-Ya les dije que estoy bien ahora asegúrense de permanecer juntos ya casi llegamos a la biblioteca-** dos minutos después ya habían llegado todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la enorme puerta frente a ellos. Lucy sentido una punzada en su pecho, esa puerta le traía malos recuerdos como cuando su padre olvidó por completo qué era su cumpleaños y la había tratado mal.

 **-Neesan volviste a recordar ese día verdad-**

 **-...-**

 **-Neesan no necesitas hacerte la fuerte-** dijo Michelle, nadie entendía a qué se refería Michelle con recordar ese día

 **-Lucy volvamos a casa-** dijo Happy ansioso

Lucy hizo caso omiso a las preguntas y sugerencias de sus amigos, ella no era ninguna cobarde que se echaba a correr a la primera de cambios sin decir nada abrió las puertas dejando ver un enorme escritorio color café al frente, muy bien organizado, una pequeña lámpara en él, carpetas con papeles, plumas, lápices, la silla del mismo color que él escritorio, un estante de quién sabe cuántos metros de altura con un sin fin de libros en él.

Lucy se quedó parada en la entrada del lugar viendo todo en orden, todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar. Todos vieron a Lucy qué no se movía y nadie se movió, no querían incomodar a la rubia pero contra todo pronóstico la maga estelar se empezó a mover adentrándose en la enorme biblioteca la cual su padre había usado como despacho desde que tenía uso de razón.

 **-Busquen por todos lados en los libros, en el escritorio, en los muebles quizás podamos encontrar alguna pista acerca del porque mi padre me dejó esta manecilla-** dijo Lucy subiendo en la escalera para poder alcanzar los libros de la última repisa. Todos acataron las órdenes de Lucy y empezaron a buscar cualquier indicio de pista acerca de la manecilla del reloj.

 **-Neesan, está bien si voy a buscar al sótano-** preguntó Michelle

 **-Sabes cómo llegar a ese lugar-**

 **-Si claro Neesan fui muchas veces contigo cuando jugábamos a las escondidas con Cáncer-**

 **-Está bien Michelle solo recuerda que él sótano está al otro lado de la casa no sé cuánto tiempo nos vaya a tomar todo esto pero en una hora quiero que estés aquí, entiendes verdad-** replicó Lucy

 **-Si Neesan no te preocupes volveré aquí dentro de una hora-** respondió Michelle dirigiéndose a la puerta

 **-Lucy no deberías de ser tan dura con tu hermana-** dijo Erza

 **-No soy dura Erza solo qué puede qué Michelle conozca la casa pero en un pequeño descuido se puede perder y la verdad no sería nada divertido tener que buscarla por todo el lugar además el sótano se encuentran al otro lado de la casa y es igual o más grande que el living-** respondió Lucy recordando lo grande qué es la casa y lo difícil que sería encontrar a Michelle si se llegara a perder

 **-No me refería a eso Lucy-**

 **-Entonces a qué te refieres Erza-**

 **-A qué deberías ser más cariñosa con ella, siempre le hablas muy serio y frio-**

 **-Ahhh a eso te referías la verdad eso no es necesario ya que ella sabe que no me mostraré de esa manera frente a nadie-** respondió Lucy sin dejar de buscar en los libros

Los chicos no quisieron preguntar más y siguieron buscando por media hora entre todos esos libros hasta qué

 **-Por fin lo encontré-** gritó Lucy sosteniendo un libro infantil en sus manos todos creyeron que la maga estelar se estaba volviendo loca o estaba jugando pero no era así. Lucy había encontrado el libro de La Llave de Cielo Estrellado

La emoción era tanta que Lucy se movió sin recordar qué estaba subida en la escalera, de repente la escalera se empezó a mover de un lado a otro haciendo que Lucy perdiera el equilibrio, todos vieron eso y salieron corriendo para poder atrapar a la maga estelar pero estaban tan lejos qué no iban a poder llegar cuando de repente apareció Loki y tomo a Lucy en sus brazos para luego depositarla en el suelo, todos sintieron el corazón en la garganta y como el alma les regresaba al cuerpo pero lo bueno era que su amiga estaba bien ahora

 **-Gracias Loki, creo que me emocione demás-** dijo Lucy algo apenada

 **-Está bien Lucy solo ten más cuidado y por cierto qué haces aquí-** dijo Loki viendo a todo el mundo con cara de susto

 **-Bueno venimos a buscar pista acerca de la manecilla que me dejó mi padre-**

 **-Ohhh bueno, creí que no quería venir a este lugar Lucy-** replicó Loki confundido de ver a la maga en su antigua casa

 **-Bueno no quería venir era cierto, pero como sabes necesito respuestas las cuales solo aquí puede encontrar, bueno etto….Loki te puedo pedir un favor-**

 **-Dime Lucy qué se te ofrece-**

 **-Podrías estar al pendiente de Asuka y los demás por mi-**

 **-Está bien Lucy aunque creo que Virgo ya lo está haciendo-** le informo Loki a su amiga la cual solo puedo sonreír al escuchar eso

 **-En serio-** dijo Lucy

 **-Si, en serio dijo que iría a jugar un rato con Asuka mientras tú no estabas y pues allá está-** replicó Loki, Lucy solo sonrió y le volvió a agradecer a Loki él haberla salvado de tremendo golpe. Loki desapareció del lugar dejando a todos tranquilos, Erza y los demás veían el libro que Lucy tenía en las manos sin comprender porque la maga lo había estado buscando tanto todo este tiempo, pero cuando iban a preguntar Michelle.

 **-Neesan estoy de vuelta-**

 **-Como te fue Michelle-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Bueno no encontré nada que pueda ayudar-**

 **-Bueno supongo que en ese lugar no hay nada bueno-**

 **-Te equivocas hay muchas cosas hermosas allí, Neesan deberías ir a ver-**

 **-En otra ocasión será Michelle, por cierto recuerdas este libro-**

 **-Como no recordarlo si te la pasabas leyéndolo todos los días, jamás te aburrías de él y por lo que veo aún te sigue fascinando-**

Todos veían la conversación muy interesante pero aún no sabían qué carajos tenía que ver el libro con lo que ellos estaban buscando

 **-Disculpen que interrumpa su conversación tan animada pero Lucy nos puedes explicar qué tiene que ver ese libro con lo que estamos buscando-** preguntó Charles salvando a todos con la maravillosa pregunta según ellos

 **-Bueno Levy-chan explicó que la manecilla que mi padre le entregó a Michelle pertenece a un reloj de hace mucho tiempo, cuando escuche tal información recordé que había leído acerca de ese reloj pero no recordaba donde pasaron unos días y logre recordarlo por eso le pedí al Master que nos dejara venir aquí, no creí que este libro todavía estuviera aquí pero aún necesitamos más respuestas así que hay que seguir buscando-** explicó Lucy

Todos entendieron lo que Lucy les había dicho y continuaron buscando más pistas, ya habían pasados más de horas en las cuales Lucy y los demás decidieron pedirle ayuda a Crux para que les diera más información acerca del reloj del tiempo. Crux fue de mucha ayuda ya que les ayudó a resolver el crucigrama qué había en él título del libro dando como respuestas a que en el libro dice que le reloj está esparció en diferentes partes por todo el continente de Fiore. Lucy les contó a los chicos que en el libro dice exactamente los lugares donde se puede encontrar una parte del reloj. Ya tenían todo en sus manos pero no todo era color de rosas, Lucy estaba muy entretenida leyendo el libro nuevamente porque a pesar de que se lo supiera de memoria quería estar segura de que no se le había pasado nada por alto, pero al estar tan concentrada no se percató de ciertas presencias cerca de la casa.

La ventana se rompió, todos se asustaron y en cuestión de segundo se pusieron alertas. Lucy vio pasar una piedra volar golpeando a Michelle en la cabeza dejándole un camino de sangre cubriendo su cara. La cara de Lucy pasó de ser seria a una furiosa, sus compañeros se alejaron un poquito de la maga estelar porque tontos no eran sabían que el que había lanzado esa piedra podría darse por muerto en estos instantes, el mismo había cavado su propio tumba.

 **Pobre el que haya hecho esto** pensó Gray dejando salir un suspiro

 **Pobre ya le llego la hora** pensó divertida y asustada Erza

 **Ahora la cosa se supo sería** pensó Natsu

 **-EL QUE LO HIZO QUE SE DÉ POR MUERTO-** vociferó Lucy enojada hasta le límite su demonio había salido


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Un Lindo Atardecer

 **-ÉL QUE LO HIZO QUÉ SE POR MUERTO-** vociferó Lucy enojada hasta él limite su demonio había salido

El equipo completo tembló si ya habían visto a Lucy enojada y sabían que era mejor no tentar a la suerte, solo se quedaron callados. Michelle se asustó al ver de esa manera a su hermana y como lo pensaron los demás él que lanzó la piedra se podía dar por muerto, ya había cavado su propia tumba. Lucy se dirigía a la puerta y dijo

 **-Síganme ahora-** dicho esto la maga salió corriendo sin importar si los demás la seguían o no

Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, se percataron de que comenzaban a ser abandonados por su compañera se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a correr para poder alcanzar a Lucy la cual iba como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, los chicos recordaron las palabras de Lucy que si se descuidaban y se perdían iba a ser difícil de encontrarlos, a todos se les pusieron los pelos de punta y comenzaron a correr más rápido de lo que podían hasta que al fin pudieron alcanzar a su compañera sin percatarse ya habían llegado a la puerta de la enorme casa. Dan y Samuel estaban afuera esperando a que los chicos salieron y en efecto salieron sin muchos problemas pero el problema no era sacarlos el problema era calmar la rabia de Lucy.

 **-Qué bueno que no tuve que ir a buscarte princesa Heartfilia-** dijo Dan haciendo una reverencia

A Lucy le valió un reverendo comino la reverencia sin previo aviso corrió hacia Dan y le propinó un enorme puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este saliera volando y se estampara contra la fuente, Lucy no espero a que este se levantara estaba cabreada así que no podía escuchar y ni quería razones en estos momentos así que cuando ya lo tenía agarrado de la armadura lo elevó y con una fuerza descomunal hizo que este cayera al suelo, el ruido del cuerpo de Dan golpeando el suelo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Dan al recibir los golpes de Lucy dejó caer su espada y escudo ahora se él se encontraba a la merced de la rubia. Dan logró levantarse pero Lucy no le dio tregua sin previo aviso le voy a golpear el rostro, Lucy golpeó tantas veces a Dan que todos empezaron a tener miedo de Lucy y sintieron pena por él muchacho seguramente iba a quedar como camote mal hecho. Todos los demás se cubrieron el rostro al ver cómo su compañera se desquitaba el golpe que Michelle había recibido hace minutos atrás. Samuel vio con compasión a Dan.

 **-Ne...Neesan por favor tranquilízate-** rogó Michelle

 **-No te preocupes Michelle ya estoy más tranquila-** respondió Lucy limpiándose el puño ya había desatado el coraje que había obtenido al ver a su hermana sangrar. Todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la nuca, Lucy siempre lograba ponerles los pelos de punta.

 **-Veo que tienes buenos puños Heartfilia, no me extraña que Hughes haya quedado hecha polvo-** dijo Dan levantándose dificultosamente y limpiándose la cara.

 **-Supongo que eso lo tomaré como un cumplido-** respondió Lucy tratando de sonar indiferente pero aún sentía ira

 **-Tómalo porque es un cumplido para ti hermosa flor-** a pesar de que Lucy lo había tomado como saco de box Dan no podía ignorar la belleza de la rubia

 **-Her...hermosa flor-** repitió Lucy sin entender nada

 **-Si hermosa flor, todo el mundo hablaba de tu belleza y sin pensarlo ya me había enamorado de ti pero ahora que te tengo enfrente me he enamorado más-** decía Dan con romanticismo

 **-...-** Nadie dijo nada él equipo de Fairy Tail estaba confundido

 **-Déjate de estupideces y dime qué demonios quieres-** preguntó Lucy

 **-En primera quería verte en persona Lulú en segunda quiero el libro qué llevas en tus preciosas y delicadas manos-**

 **-Lulú-** se burló Lisanna

 **-Cállate Lisanna-** dijo Lucy tratando de sonar seria tales palabras de Dan la había agarrado desprevenida

 **-Una mi nombre es Lucy no Lulú, dos no te daré el libro ve a la biblioteca y cómprate uno-**

Dan hizo caso omiso a lo que Lucy le había dicho y se dirigió a atacarla sin dudarlo, Lucy se puso en pose de combate pero de repente sintió como tres presencias se adelantaron, eran Natsu, Gray y Erza. Lucy solo se les quedo viendo no dijo nada ya que en esos momentos no tenía ganas algunas de luchar. Natsu se adelantó más y le propinó un puñetazo a Dan en la cara, Erza sacó la Armadura de Alas Negras, Gray pues Gray ya estaba en pelotas en señal de que iba en serio. Wendy, Charles, Happy y Lisanna no se quedaron atrás se pusieron junto con el resto de sus compañeros para luchar a pesar de ser un solo oponente no se iban a confiar en ningún momento. Lucy veía seriamente la escena, pero en ese momento de descuido Samuel hizo usó de la Max Speed y logró quitarle el libro, Lucy pensó que solo Happy podía utilizar ese tipo de ataque por así decirlo pero no era de tal manera, Lucy vio con ira al pequeño Exceed celeste, Happy noto que Samuel le había arrebatado el libro a Lucy y se dirigió para poder devolverle el libro a Lucy, una pelea aérea empezó entre los Exceed. Mientras Samuel esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Happy leía en contenido del libro hasta que logró terminarlo sin problemas con la ayuda de las gafas mágicas las cuales permiten leer más rápido de lo normal, dejó caer el libro cerca de la fuente Happy usó su Max Speed para evitar que el libro se mojara ya que de antemano sabía que él libro era muy especial para su compañera.

Erza y los demás peleaban contra Dan pero este era fuerte ya que había recuperado su escudo con el cual los ataques de los chicos eran devueltos hacia ellos, no podían tocarlo, además su espada podía cambiar el tamaño de las cosas vivas y muertas no había manera de que se acercaran sin salir ilesos de eso. Los chicos tenían dificultades aun cuando Lucy había podido golpear al chico de la armadura pero aún no habían tomado en cuenta que en ese momento él estaba desarmado y la rubia solo había utilizado fuerza corporal.

 **-Dan es hora de irnos ya tengo la información que necesitamos-** informó Samuel

 **-Nos vemos luego bella flor-** se despidió Dan lanzándole un beso a Lucy

Lucy no dijo nada se sentía cansada de tener tantos problemas y ahora se agregaba uno nuevo, el enemigo estaba enamorado de ella, genial. Sin más qué decir o hacer Lucy se adentro nuevamente a la casa los chicos sólo la seguían sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. En menos de diez minutos estaban en el sótano, Lucy comenzó a subir por las escaleras mientras que su equipo la seguía, lograron llegar al sótano un lugar frío, hostil, solitario sin más Lucy se dispuso a buscar unas pertenencias que utilizaba cuando era pequeña ya que se las quería obsequiar a Asuka . Michelle al ver un enorme cuadro cubierto con una sábana llena de polvo le dio curiosidad, Michelle quito la sabana dejando ver una hermoso, rasgado y enorme cuadro donde se podía ver a Layla la madre de Lucy, a Jude el padre y a una pequeña niña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sentada en una silla en el centro de los dos con una muñeca en sus manos y a un perro echado a los pies del padre de Lucy. Todos vieron con ternura la imagen de Lucy de pequeña, una niña feliz que aún no conocía el dolor de estar sola, el dolor de perder a quien más amaba. A Lucy se le hizo raro no escuchar ni un solo comentario proveniente de sus compañeros pero cuando los volteo a ver se encontró con todos sus compañeros observando el hermoso y mal cuidado cuadro.

 **-Qué hacen-** preguntó Lucy sin siquiera poner un ojo en el cuadro

 **-Perdón Neesan es que me dio curiosidad saber qué era esto y le quite la sabana-** se disculpó Michelle viendo la cara de seriedad de Lucy

 **-Dejen de jugar y vámonos-** dijo Lucy sin sentimiento alguno y sin siquiera encontrar lo que andaba buscando

 **-Antes de que nos vayamos Neesan que fue lo que le paso a este cuadro porque está todo dañado-** dijo Michelle

 **-Yo lo rompí-** contestó Lucy sin duda alguna, caras de asombro se formaron entre sus compañeros las cuales la maga estelar ignoro completamente

 **-Porque Neesan-** pregunto Michelle algo triste

 **-Por odio, por dolor, por rencor y ya por favor deja las preguntas-** dijo Lucy empezando a bajar las escaleras

A ver ese cuadro los hermosos recuerdos de Lucy vinieron a su mente de un solo golpe, haciéndola retroceder en el tiempo, llevándola momentos felices, momentos bellos, hermosos, memorables que luego de días se transformaron en lo opuesto. Pero ahora buscaría la manera de hacerles frente de una buena vez pero necesitaba salir de ese lugar o estallaría en llanto. Todos quedaron atónitos ante las declaraciones de la maga estelar jamás pensaron que ella había hecho tal cosa. Nadie dijo nada ni un solo comentario, Lucy les dijo a los chicos que era hora de regresar al gremio y empezar a buscar las partes del reloj. Todos hicieron caso y regresaron al gremio cansados del largo viaje, Lucy estaba cansada de pensar en todo, todo el tiempo y sentirse preocupada por todo, de qué todo siempre le traiga problemas y más problemas a su vida pero así era su vida y no que se le podía hacer.

Ya se había hecho tarde y los chicos ya estaban llegando al gremio, el gremio pues es él gremio seguía siendo él gremio siempre ruidoso, acogedor, divertido y lleno de locos. Lucy informó al Master todo lo que habían conseguido y las pistas acerca del reloj. Levy y Lucy empezaron a leer los libros acerca del escritor del libro **La Llave del Cielo Estrellado, Will Neville.** Levy y Lucy sabían de que él puesto que ellas leían todos sus libros pero entre más buscaban se dieron cuenta de que él era el Ex cardenal de la Iglesia de Zentopia, pero no se sabía nada acerca de qué si tenía discípulos o de su magia todo eso era una misterio. Entre tanta búsqueda el gremio se enteró de que un gremio oscuro estaba atacando las iglesias del continente de Fiore, no sabían qué gremio estaba haciendo tal atrocidad pero también se enteraron de que no solo destruyen las iglesias sino que también asesinaban a los magos estelares que habitaban en dichas iglesias. Fairy Tail por supuesto empezó a prepararse para poder proteger la **Catedral Kardia** y por su puesto a su única maga estelar, aunque esta se supiera proteger sola no la iban a dejar a su suerte claro que no estamos hablando de Fairy Tail.

Lucy no quería escuchar ningún tipo de alboroto, no quería enterarse de más atrocidades, quería poner su mente en blanco aunque por el momento esto fuera de por sí imposible, así que decidió salir del gremio e ir al acantilado que estaba cerca y ver la puesta del sol, se sentó al borde del precipicio donde sus pies colgaban, la brisa lenta del viento golpeaba su rostro cálidamente, hojas volaban a su alrededor, los colores del noche empezaban a mezclarse con los de la tarde así formando una danza de tonos naranjas, amarillos, rosados, violetas, y azules, Lucy veía embobada ese pequeño regalo que la naturaleza le estaba brindando, quizás sería el único momento donde podría apreciarlo en su totalidad, seguía tan ensimismada que no percató de Asuka se acerca hacia ella sigilosamente. De repente Lucy dio un brinco y sintió unos pequeños brazos rodear su cuello, cuando se volteó pudo ver y oír la risa de Asuka.

 **-Te asuste tía Lucy-** dijo la pequeña riéndose

 **-Un poco-** respondió Lucy siendo contagiada por la risa de Asuka

 **-Qué miras tía Lucy-**

 **-Él atardecer quieres verlo conmigo-**

 **-Claro-** respondió Asuka sentado se al costado de Lucy.

Los chicos ya tenían los grupos de búsqueda y aunque no supieran por qué Lyon se había colado en el gremio y en el grupo de Juvia y Gray ahora ya solo faltaba Lucy para poder estar todos así que le pidieron a Bisca que la fuera buscarla, la mujer de cabellos verde claro salió del gremio en busca de la rubia cuando se encontró con la imagen de su pequeña hija y la rubia sentadas en el acantilado viendo y señalando el hermoso cielo de la tarde. Bisca no quiso interrumpirlas y se quedó observando la pequeña escena que las dos chicas le estaban regalando a quien saliera del gremios pudiera observarlas siendo tan ellas, siendo tan inocentes, puras, alegres. La maga de las pistolas se percató de la sonrisa tierna de su hija y pensó qué Asuka aún era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de la sonrisa triste de Lucy. Se quedó apreciándolas durante un buen rato hasta que Erza salió y la vio parada.

 **-Qué haces Bisca-** preguntó Titania

 **-Viendo las sonrisas de esas dos-** respondió Bisca señalando a Lucy y Asuka

 **-Parecen muy ensimismadas, no crees-** dijo Erza

 **-Cierto, sabes siempre me he preguntado cómo Lucy ha logrado seguir de pie después de todo lo que le ha pasado y aún tener el valor y el coraje para proteger y regalarle esa sonrisa a mi hija-** dijo enternecida y melancólica la mujer de las pistolas

 **-Créeme que esa es la misma pregunta qué me he hecho yo durante todo este tiempo y más sin embargo aún no encuentro la respuesta, quizás es por el simple hecho de que es Lucy o no se-** respondió Erza con un deje de tristeza qué Bisca pudo notar

 **-Erza, Erza conmigo no necesitas hacerte la fuerte y lo sabes, yo sé lo que está pasando por tu mente y la verdad es que me sorprendió lo que pasó entre ustedes y ella-** dijo Bisca sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de su hija

 **-Lo sé Bisca, somos unos idiotas-** respondió Erza viendo a Lucy qué sonreía con tristeza

 **-No son idiotas solo se dejaron cegar por la alegría y la emoción de tener a Lisanna otra vez en casa qué se olvidaron de ella y de su fragilidad-**

 **-No sé qué hacer Bisca, no no sabemos qué hacer mejor dicho ya le pedimos perdón pero ella no nos ha respondido nada, nosotros no tenemos el valor para volver a preguntarle, no queremos volver a presionarla como lo hicimos aquella vez, estamos desesperados-** confesó Erza a lo que Bisca solo observó las facciones de Titania se notaba la desesperación en ella

 **-Ahora entienden la desesperación que ella sintió al ser abandonada, al ser olvidada por las personas que ella más amaba y admiraba, ella siempre estaba feliz aún cuando ustedes eran demasiado ruidosos, aún cuando destruian todo y tenían que pagar los daños haciendo que ella trabajará más para pagar su renta-aún así ella era feliz- ella lloraba con ustedes, reía con ustedes, sufría con y por ustedes a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlos. A pesar del poco tiempo ella podía dar su vida por ustedes sin importarle las consecuencias y eso no sólo con palabras sino que también con hechos y no evidencia más clara que lo que hizo por Happy y sabes qué es lo que creo que ella lo haría por ti, por Natsu, por Gray e incluso por Lisanna. Yo más que nadie sé que no es esto lo que quieres escuchar Erza pero como tu amiga yo solo te diré la verdad, ustedes tienen que ser pacientes con ella, no te olvides que la lastimaron aun sabiendo de su pasado, aun sabiendo que lo qué más ella odiaba era la soledad, aun sabiendo tal cosa ustedes la dejaron sola, ahora solo sean pacientes en estos momentos Lucy-san está confundida por lo de su padre, sus emociones son demasiado inestables, no mejor dicho son un caos total. Date cuenta hace poco se enteró que su padre había muerto y no muy obstante luego aparece su hermana, días después le piden que forme equipo con ustedes y ahora está pasando todo esto del reloj luego vienen los juegos mágicos dime qué harías tú en su lugar, no hace falta que respondas en estos momentos hazte la pregunta tú misma y respondela, ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es darle su propio espacio no la presionen porque de lo contrario no ganaran nada, en cambio lo único que lograrán será que ella entre en la desesperación total y ahora que ha cambiado no sabemos de lo que es capaz, hay que pensar en él bien de Lucy-san y en él bien de Asuka por todos aquí sabemos que para mi hija Lucy es alguien importante-** terminó de decir Bisca comenzando a caminar hacia Lucy y Asuka qué estaban muertas de la risa

 **-Gracias-** susurro Erza pensando en todo lo que la peliverde le había dicho, no se había dado cuenta de todos los problemas que atosigaban la mente de su hermanita.

Bisca llamó a Lucy diciéndole que los chicos la estaban esperando y que los grupos estaban listos para partir en busca de las piezas del reloj porque a pesar de que la noche ya estaba cayendo ellos partirían de inmediato. Los grupos eran Gray, Juvia y Lyon; Erza, Cana, Charles y Wendy; Mirajane, Lisanna y Elfman; Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Romeo y Michelle; Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy y Lily.

Los cuatro grupos partieron a la nueva aventura que él padre de Lucy les había preparado según ellos, más sin embargo todo esto solo era una vil y maldita trampa en la cual la más perjudicada sería la maga estelar. Gray y su equipo se dirigieron hacia unas ruinas al noreste de Magnolia, en el trayecto del viaje la mañana se hizo presente, luego de unas horas de caminata los magos se encontraron con una enorme puerta la cual los magos tenían que abrirla con su propia magia, Lyon y Gray no sabían qué hacer en ese momento, Juvia empezó a hacer uso de su magia de agua y movió las piezas que flotaban en el aire. Los dos chicos al ver que si funcionaba la técnica de la mujer de la lluvia comenzaron a ayudarla poco a poco los tres magos iban ganando terreno hasta que se encontraron con un guardián de piedra pelearon contra él monstros pero cuando todo parecía estar bien apareció Sugarboy. Sugarboy sacó a sus sabuesos tomando como rehenes a Lyon y a Juvia, Gray hizo todo lo posible para poder proteger a sus compañeros sin importar qué, con decisión logró vencer a Sugarboy con la magia que su maestra Ur le enseñó. Gray y su equipo lograron obtener la pieza del reloj y se dirigieron a buscar a Lucy.

Erza y su grupo iba pasando por un hermoso prado, en ese momento a la maga de armadura se le ocurrió hacer un picnic, Cana, Wendy y Charles veían a la maga con una gotita de sudor en la sien, no podían creer que la maga estuviera actuando como una niña en esta situación pero al parecer este era el primer picnic de Erza así que decidieron que tomarían él picnic para hacer feliz a su compañera pero cuando se disponían a comer los emparedados que Erza les había dado unos tipos interrumpieron en el lugar sin importarles nada diciendo que ese era su territorio, los tipos no se percataron de que habían pisado lo emparedados de Erza, la maga de la armadura tenía su aura asesina a flor de piel, Wendy, Cana y Charles solo pudieron darles sus condolencias a los muchachos. Erza sin dudarlo más y cegada por el coraje saco la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo y de esta manera de un solo rayo mando a volar al grupo de hombres que osaron en irrumpir en su primer picnic. Sin más la maga estelar tomo una bella flor del hermoso prado y se puso en marcha junto a su equipo, a pasar las horas Erza y las chicas llegaron a la biblioteca mágica de Fiore, se dispusieron a buscar la pieza del reloj pero no todo era fácil la Banda del Culo apareció la cara de Wendy y Charles cambió de alegría a horror, Cana recordó lo que Charles le había contado acerca de estos tipos y sin más le dijo a Erza, Erza al escuchar todo lo que los hombres le habían hecho a Wendy se enojó y empezó a patearles el trasero.

Erza seguía en una pelea contra la Banda del Culo mientras que Cana y Charles buscaban la pieza del reloj, Wendy no se movía solo veía como los hombres hacían que Erza se pusiera él odioso y vergonzoso traje negro, la maga de la armadura se puso el traje sin rechistar y hasta comentó que él traje era cómodo pero en el momento en él que Erza bajo la guardia la banda la atacó un Pedo Mortal Triple haciendo que todo el hedor se adentrará en las fosas nasales de Titania y Wendy el mal olor casi alcanzaba a Cana y a Charles pero por suerte encontraron un pasadizo secreto y lograron escapar de la pestilencia sin saber la maga de las cartas y la Exceed encontraron la pieza del reloj, Erza veía como su hermosa flor se marchitaba esto la hizo enojar y sin siquiera pensarlo saco la Armadura de Alas Negras de un solo golpe mando a volar a la banda del culo. Cana y Charles salieron del lugar con la enorme pieza del reloj mientras veían a Erza llorar por su hermosa flor. Las magas se dispusieron a abandonar la biblioteca y pasaron él mismo pardo, Erza pensó que podía volver a intentar hacer su picnic pero cuando creían que la paz había llegado la Banda de las Tetas irrumpió en el lugar Erza no dudó y sacó la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo nuevamente y mandó a volar a la banda sin duda alguna, Erza ya se había dado por vencida en otra ocasión quizás podría hacer su picnic sin más las magas se dirigieron a buscar a Lucy.

Levy y compañía se habían ido a las montañas en busca de una de las piezas del reloj, todo iba bien encontraron el lugar donde supuestamente tendrían que estar dicha pieza, Gajeel sin dudarlo comenzó a excavar para lograr obtener su premio pero en dicho lugar habían trampas las cuales se activaron poniendo en peligro a todo el grupo, Gajeel, Jet y Droy se dispusieron a pelear contra el monstruo que habían encontrado, ya que Lily se fue a pelear contra Samuel el cual los había estado siguiendo para poder arrebatarles la pieza del reloj. Lily logró derrotar a Samuel aunque la pelea había sido muy difícil, Gajeel y compañía lograron patearle el trasero al monstruo y obtener la pieza del reloj, sin más los chicos dispusieron en ir en busca de Lucy.

Mirajane y sus hermanos se fueron a una ciudad abandonada, donde anteriormente había sido usada como parque de diversiones, los Strauss estaban buscando por todas partes hasta que a Lisanna se le ocurrió buscar en el agua, la albina uso su Taker Over y se convirtió en una sirena, quitó el tapón de la piscina que había en el lugar para que esta se secara y en efecto luego de que el agua desapareciera la pieza del reloj hizo presencia en el lugar, Mirajane intentó tomar la pieza pero esta era muy pesada así que se la dejo a Elfman. Pero cuando creyeron que las cosas iban bien apareció Hughes y les arrebató la pieza, Hughes sin piedad comenzó a manipular a Elfman para que este golpeara a sus hermanas con el Beats Soul, Mirajane no quería ver eso porque la historia se volvía a repetir Elfman no tenía control de sus acciones y estaba lastimando a sus hermanas. Hughes se dio cuenta de que estaba peleando con nada más y nada menos que con **La Demonio Mirajane** , tal información hizo que Hughes pusiera una sonrisa sádica y con su varita apuntó hacia Mirajane, la mayor de los Strauss empezó a brillar Lisanna y Elfman veían tan cosa anonadados cuando sin siquiera imaginarlo **Satan Soul** salió del cuerpo de Mirajane. La Demonio no pudo aguantar que le sacaran uno de sus demonios y se desmayó. Hughes empezó a manipular a Satan Soul el cual comenzó a darles una paliza a Elfman y Lisanna. Luego de unos minutos de que Hughes sacara el Satan Soul del cuerpo de Mirajane esta recobro la conciencia, su mente no lo quería creer, no lo quería aceptar su demonio estaba hiriendo a lo más preciado en su vida, estaba hiriendo a sus hermanos a los cuales ella solo quiere proteger aunque le cueste la vida. Mirajane se levantó.

 **-Mira-nee estás bien-** pregunto Lisanna. No hubo respuesta del demonio

 **-Mira-neechan estas bien-** pregunto Elfman esta vez

Mirajane no volvió a contestar al contrario solo volvió a ver a Hughes y gritó. Elfman y Lisanna se asustaron ante el grito de Mirajane y no solo ellos sino que Hughes por unos instantes tembló, sin esperar más Mirajane saco a otro de sus demonios esta vez era **Demons Alphas** tal demonio nadie lo había visto jamás a excepción de Elfman ya que le Master le había dicho que tenía prohibido usar ese demonio. Por la simple y sencilla razón de que Mirajane podía destruir una ciudad entera y no se daba cuenta de tal cosa. Hughes a pesar de tener vendas por todos lados había decidido salir a pelear y ahora al ver a Mirajane con un demonio nuevo, rompió las reglas de la iglesia y se fusionó con él Satan Soul creyendo que de esta manera podría vencer al demonio Mirajane.

 **-Usar a uno de mis demonio para hacerle daño a mis apreciados hermanos, no tienes perdón y por eso ahora mismo me las pagaras-** sentenció Mirajane

 **-Lisanna corre-** dijo Elfman asustado a ver la cara de enojo de su hermana mayor

Sin previo aviso Mirajane y Hughes comenzaron una pelea dura, difícil, llena de destrucción por doquier casi igual a la que había tenido con Lucy solo que esta era más rápida y más destructiva que la anterior, Mirajane estaba agarrando a Hughes como saco de box, la peliazul no podía siquiera defenderse ya que Mirajane no le daba tregua alguna. Mirajane hizo una **EVIL EXPLOSIÓN** tal magia hizo volar el lugar por lo cielos, sin duda Hughes no se volvería a meter con la demonio jamás de los jamases. La pelea terminó dejando a una Hughes inconsciente y el Satan Soul volvió al cuerpo de Mirajane, Elfman tomo la pieza del reloj y se dirigieron en busca de Lucy.

Nadie sabía que aparte de la Legión de Zentopia había otro grupo de seis personas siguiendolos desde que empezaron a buscar las piezas del reloj. Lucy y compañía estaban en el desierto buscando la entrada a las tumbas subterráneas del lugar, hasta que por fin dieron con la puerta, Natsu intentó usar la fuerza pero la puerta no cedía hasta que Lucy decidió invocar a Cáncer para que utilizara sus tijeras. Durante unos minutos Cáncer luchó contra la cerradura hasta que logró abrirla sin más, la arena empezó a bajar hasta qué arrastró a Lucy y a los demás hasta abajo donde se encontraron con otra puerta.

Natsu quería volver a usar la fuerza pero Lucy le dijo que no iba funcionar dijeron muchas cosas para tratar de abrirla hasta que Romeo dijo

 **-Ábrete puerta por favor-** la puerta se abrió sin más y notaron que solo tenían que ser amables para que todo funcionara sin problemas

 **-Neesan a donde tenemos que ir ahora-** preguntó Michelle viendo todos los lugares posibles

Sin pensarlo los chicos encendieron las trampas y casi mueren aplastados por las caras raras que había en el lugar. Sin más lograron salir de las trampas sin un solo rasguño siguieron buscando pero nada hasta que Dan y Coco aparecieron en las catacumbas. Natsu y Dan empiezan una lucha pero sin proponérselo uno de los disparos de Dan le dio de lleno a Lucy encogiéndola Dan toma a Lucy en sus manos

 **-Un llavero personal de mi querida Lucita-**

Romeo al escuchar tal comentario casi se le escapa una risa pero al ver la cara de la maga estelar se aguantó más de lo normal. Lucy estaba harta de estar colgada a la cintura de Dan mientras que este peleaba contra Natsu y Romeo que ahora se le había unido. Michelle veía atentamente toda la situación sin poder creérselo Lucy en miniatura era linda y más cuando ponía esa cara seria de molestia alguna. Entre tanto jaleo Lucy pensó que quizás invocar a alguno de los chicos podría servir de ayuda así que sin más

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL ARQUERO, SAGITTARIUS**

 **-Me llamabas Lucy-san, Moshi moshi-** dijo el hombre mitad caballo, Lucy se quedó de a seis al ver al su espíritu del mismo tamaño que ella.

 **-Sagittarius bájame de aquí por favor-** gritó Lucy

Sagittarius no lo dudó y sacó una de sus flechas apuntó a la cuerda que mantenía a Lucy amarrada a la cintura de Dan y disparó, su flecha iba demasiado rápida que nadie se percató de que ya había disparado. Entre la pelea Dan volvió a disparar su **Habaraki** y volvió a golpear a Lucy volviendo a la normalidad, Coco se dirigía para poder pelear contra Lucy aunque de antemano sabía que no podría detenerla por mucho tiempo. Coco se lanzó sobre Lucy pero esta la esquivó fácilmente, pero según Coco nadie le ganaría en velocidad ya que ella era la más rápida de todos. Entre las carreras de Coco esta no se percató de que había activado una de las trampas del lugar arrastrando consigo a Lucy hacia un precipicio, Lucy no pudo hacer nada ya que Coco la jalo de la mano y cayeron. Lucy logró agarrarse de un peñasco del lugar, Coco estaba cerca de Lucy pero Lucy se dio cuenta de la chica no tenía suficiente fuerza para detenerse por mucho más tiempo, sin dudarlo dos veces Lucy le extendió la mano a Coco dejándola estupefacta.

 **-Toma mi mano rápido-** dijo Lucy seria

 **-Porque debería de hacerlo-** respondió Coco queriéndose la orgullosa

 **-Tómala si no quieres morir o tomas mi mano por las buenas o hago que la tomes por las malas tú decides-** dijo Lucy harta de la situación no era que ella quería ser cortante con Coco pero estaba fastidiada de todo lo que estaba pasando

 **-No quiero-** dijo Coco viendo a Lucy directamente a los ojos, pero cuando su mirada chocó con la de Lucy sintió un miedo recorrer su espina dorsal

-Bien no quisiste por las buenas será por las malas- dijo Lucy concentrando su magia en sus pies, Coco sintió más miedo de lo normal al escuchar a la rubia decir eso. Lucy no le dio a Coco tiempo de reaccionar y utilizando su fuerza y velocidad combinadas tomo a Coco por la cintura y la bajó del lugar

 **-Lucy-Neesan estas bien-** preguntaron Michelle y Romeo al unísono muy preocupados

 **-Estoy bien Michelle, Romeo ustedes sigan buscando ahí arriba yo buscaré por aquí seguramente habrá algún pasadizo que nos hará reunirnos así que Romeo por favor cuida de Michelle-** dijo Lucy, Romeo solo asintió y se supo al costado de Michelle para evitar que algún disparo de la pelea de Dan y Natsu la golpeara.

Lucy empezó a caminar buscando la salida o alguna pista que le dijera donde se encontraba la pieza del reloj.

 **-Porque me salvaste aun cuando te dijo que no-** pregunto Coco confundida

 **-Porque hace mucho tiempo conocí a una persona idéntica a ti, era amable, dulce, cariñosa, tierna y sobre todo justa no le gustaba la violencia y aunque ustedes vivan en mundos diferentes sé que tú eres igual a ella, lo único que necesitas es una segunda oportunidad para que puedas hacer lo que te dice tu corazón-** dijo Lucy sin siquiera ver a Coco porque ella seguía buscando alguna salida

 **-Pero yo no soy ella no me compares con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, además recuerda que soy el enemigo nosotros te quitamos el regalo de tu padre-** dijo Coco buscando encontrar aunque sea una pizca de hipocresía en las palabras de Lucy

 **-Cierto, puede que ustedes sean el enemigo, puede que me hayan robado el regalo de mi padre pero aún así Coco sigue siendo Coco aquí o en Edolas, eso no importa y si busca alguna mentira en mis palabras pierdes tu tiempo-** respondió Lucy seria e indiferente

 **-Odiosa-** dijo Coco

 **-...-**

 **-Tonta-**

 **-...-**

 **-Loca-**

 **-En lugar de estar insultandome fijate donde pisas-** dijo Lucy pero al decir eso Coco piso uno de los ladrillos que activaban una de las trampas

Lucy se dio cuenta de que el lugar se iba a derrumbar y lo peor era que no tenían espacio para poder escapar del lugar. Lucy tomo a Coco del brazo y se echó a correr lo más rápido de qué pudo, entre tanta carrera logró encontrar un pasadizo pero él derrumbe no le iba a dar tiempo de llegar, aún corriendo utilizó su fuerza e impulso y lanzó a Coco al pasadizo para luego saltar ella. El lugar se derrumbó, el polvo se levantó cualquiera capacidad visual quedó nula, la oscuridad comenzó a reinar. Coco empezó a sentir desesperación al no tener a Lucy a su lado a pesar de decir odiarla, muy en el fondo tenía un sentimiento por la maga estelar que no podía entender o descifrar.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: La Traición

Coco empezó a entrar en desesperación no veía a Lucy por ningún lado.

 **-Lucy, Lucy dónde estás-** gritaba Coco tratando de agudizar su vista pero era imposible

 **-No grites tanto-** respondió Lucy con dolor de cabeza por los gritos de Coco

 **-Dónde estás-** preguntó Coco

 **-Camina dos pasos hacia adelante y me encontrarás-** respondió Lucy

Coco dio las dos pasos que Lucy le había dicho y en efecto, Coco se encontró con la maga estelar sin problema alguno pero había algo la pierna de Lucy estaba lastimada. Cuando Lucy lanzó a Coco y luego saltó ella su pierna había quedado enterrada por el derrumbe.

 **-Tu….tú pi..pierna-** dijo Coco señalando la pierna lastimada de la rubia

 **-Cálmate, Coco solo es un rasguño-** replicó Lucy vendando su pierna para luego volver a ponerse la bota

 **-Segura que puedes caminar-** preguntó Coco afligida, Lucy solo se le quedo viendo a la chica de cabellos café a pesar de todo ella siguió siendo Coco sin importar si era de Earthland o Edolas.

 **-Preocupada por mi-** se burlo Lucy

 **-Baka, por supuesto que no-** respondió Coco sonrojada

 **-Baka, no finjas que no sientes nada, no te preocupes esto no me detendrá asi que es mejor buscar la salida-**

Lucy se levantó con algo dificultad pero intentar esconder el dolor que tenía al poner su pierna firme, Coco noto el dolor de Lucy y solo pensó _**ella es fuerte, porque, de donde saca el coraje y el valor para hacer esto**_ esos eran los pensamientos y las preguntas de Coco sobre Lucy. Sin darse cuenta Coco comenzó a quedarse atrás.

 **-Coco deja de jugar y camina rápido-** le regañó Lucy

 **-Perdón pero creo que ya deberíamos separarnos, recuerda que soy el enemigo-** dijo Coco apenada con la maga qué le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones

 **-Pase lo que pase para mí nunca serás el enemigo Coco, para mí eres mi amiga la cual necesita que alguien le diga o le muestre el camino que debe seguir pero sabes él mejor camino es el camino que dicta tu corazón. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer porque a pesar de todo te aprecio y no me gustaría que nadie te lastime pero eso sí, si tú o cualquiera osa en ponerle un dedo encima a Asuka no me va a importar nada y lo haré pedazos. Así que dile eso a tus amigos Coco y cuidate-** dijo Lucy siguiendo con su caminata

 **aparte de Baka, sincera** pensó Coco tomando el camino contrario al de Lucy.

Dan y Natsu seguían peleando con la diferencia de que Natsu estaba ganando más terreno en el combate, Natsu estaba a punto de ganar cuando activaron una de las trampas la cual separó a Natus y los demás de Dan, los chicos cayeron en una iglesia subterránea, se quedaron atentos a ver qué más sucedió pero los minutos iban pasando cuando Natsu escuchó unos pasos que poco a poco se iban acercando a ellos, Natsu ya estaba en posición de ataque al igual que Romeo. Iba a atacar cuando la mano de Lucy detuvo tanto él puño de Natsu como él de Romeo y los mandó a volar.

 **-Qué creen qué hacen-** dijo Lucy

"Lucy-Neesan perdón pensamos que eras el enemigo" se disculpó Romeo apenado

"Qué no sintieron mi esencia o que" replicó la rubia

"Mi olfato no es de mucha ayuda aquí abajo todos los olores se mezclan con el olor de las catacumbas" dijo Natsu

 **-Esta bien, díganme lograron encontrar la pieza-** preguntó Lucy sentándose en las bancas del lugar

 **-No aún no Lucy-Neesan-** dijo esta vez Michelle

 **-Nee, Luce qué te pasó en la pierna-** preguntó Happy

 **-Nada porque-**

 **-Sabes qué se te da mal mentir, dinos qué pasó-** volvió a decir él gato azulado

 **-Como molestan ustedes-** -se quejo la **maga- cuando estábamos en la parte baja con Coco se activó una de las trampas si no hacía algo íbamos a quedar soterradas así corrí lo más qué puede encontre un pasadizo sabía que no nos iba a dar tiempo y lance a Coco al lugar para luego saltar yo pero mi pierna no logró llegar sana y salva así que quedó enterrada y ya felices-** respondió Lucy sin muchas ganas

Nadie dijo nada estaban enojados con la maga estelar porque esta no se cuida prefería proteger a los demás antes que a ella misma. Sin más los chico comenzaron a buscar la pieza del reloj y sin proponérselo la encontraron detrás del crucifijo que había en el lugar la pieza era la más grande de todas, solo Natsu o Elfman la podría sacar de ahí, pero Elfman no estaba ahí, buscaron la manera de sacarla de ahí sin destruirla pero en ese momento llego Dan.

 **-Mi linda Lulú no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-** dijo Dan dirigiéndose hacia Lucy la cual empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás

 **-Dejala tranquila-** dijo Romeo buscando la manera de proteger a la mujer que sin importar si lo conocía o no ayudó a salvar a su padre apenas había entrado al gremio. Por esa fuerza y coraje Romeo respetaba a Lucy.

Romeo estaba buscando la manera de proteger a Lucy de las manos pervertidas de Dan, mientras que Natsu ya había bajado la pieza del reloj y ya se unía a Romeo para patearle la cara a Dan por ser tan atrevido con su Luce, Lucy vía la escena con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Coco veía todo desde una parte alta del lugar pero escondida.

Mientras que en diferentes partes de las catacumbas los equipos y las partes del reloj iban llegando. Mirajane y sus hermanos ya estaban en las catacumbas esperando a Lucy y los demás, minutos después llegaron Levy y su equipo siendo seguidos por Erza y las chicas. En la iglesia del lugar Natsu, Romeo peleaban contra Dan y entre tanto en tanto destruyeron la pared y sin pensarlo ya estaba con los demás magos, las piezas empezaron a brillar y en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a unirse formando el reloj pero aún faltaba la manecilla que la Legión de Zentopia le había arrebatado a Lucy. Byron llegó a las catacumbas junto con la manecilla, Byron intentó detener la manecilla pero le fue imposible y la manecilla salió disparada formando así el reloj. Una pelea entre Fairy Tail y la Legión de Zentopia se desató en las catacumbas, todos peleaban duramente contra Hughes y su equipo pero se les estaban siendo dificultoso. Un gremio oscuro apareció en el lugar y era nada y nada menos que **Oración Seis** , pero esta vez él gremio estaba cambiado un tanto ya que Lucy y los demás recordaban que ese gremio estaba formado por **Racer, Ángel, Cobras y su mascota Cubelios, Midnight, Hoteye, Brain (Zero) y Klodoa.** Ahora el equipo era diferente ya que ahora eran **Cobra, Jacket pot, Ángel, Racer, Erigor, Klodoa, Midnight como su líder haciéndose llamar Brain II,** este grupo tenía algo interesante aún que su nombre fuera Oración Seis tenía más integrantes de los que debería tener y ahora le faltaba un integrante más a pesar de que se encontraba en ese lugar no quería dar la cara.

Muchos se preguntan porque ese gremio se llama Oración Seis y es porque cada integrante que una vez tuvo en él pasado tenía su propia Oración su propio propósito.

Racer- "Quiero ser más rápido que nadie"

Ángel- "Quiero volar por el cielo, como un ángel

Cobra- Mi oración es escuchar la voz de mi amigo "Cubelios"

Hoteye- "Quiero encontrar a mi hermano pequeño"

Midnight- "Yo quiero dormir en un lugar tranquilo"

Brain- "Quiero que mi hijo Midnight gobierne"

Estas son las oraciones del gremio oscuro quizás sean raras quizás sean insignificantes para muchos pero para ellos es su vida, porque con esas oraciones quieren escapar del horrible pasado el cual tuvieron que soportar durante todo su niñez y parte de su juventud. Racer quiere ser él más rápido para escapar de los monstruos que lo persiguen en sus sueños más sin embargo aún no sé a dado cuenta de que ya nadie lo persigue. Ángel quiere volar como un ángel sin saber qué ha estado desperdiciando su vida por su sueño el cual llegará hasta el día de su muerte. Erigor no tiene ninguna oración ya que está siendo manipulado por Midnight. Jacket Pot solo es una marioneta más del gremio oscuro. Hoteye ya no forma parte de este gremio y nadie sabe el porque. La calavera Klodoa solo quiere que él gremio reine sobre todos. Mientras que Midnight solo quiere ser más fuerte que su padre Brain. Nos falta una oración y es de el miembro que aún no ha dado la cara.

La nueva y renovada Oración Seis posó sus manos sobre él reloj marcándolo como suyo, ni Fairy Tail ni la Legión de Zentopia pudo hacer nada ya que Erigor hizo un enorme remolino de viento el cual empezó a destruir el lugar si no salían de ese lugar rápido todos morirían y la lucha por el reloj sería en vano.

 **Lucy, Lucy puedes oírme soy Hibiki Lates de Blue Pegasus, si puedes oírme estamos cerca de ustedes los vamos a sacar de aquí pero necesito que reúnas a todos en un solo lugar rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo** dijo Hibiki utilizando su magia Archivo para poder hablar con Lucy telepáticamente

 **Entendido Hibiki y gracias** respondió Lucy

 **-Todos ustedes vengan acá ahora mismo no pierdan tiempo-** gritó Lucy, todos los chicos se vieron entre sí y salieron corriendo poniéndose en los costados de la maga estelar, todos vieron como la arena los iba a enterrar vivos pero no fue así Lucy amarró a todos con él Fleuve d'étoiles, los de Blue Pegasus llegaron al lugar con él Bombardero Christina II. La experiencia y la sacudida fue muy fuerte que todos se desmayaron a excepción de Lucy ya que si lo hacía todos caerían al vacío y eso ella lo quería evitar. Cuando logró subir a todos al bombardero ahí la esperaban Ren, Ichiya y Eve. Los tres hombres recibieron a la rubia con una sonrisa pero se dejaron los saludos para otro momento ya que tenía que ayudar a los demás. Ichiya saludo cordialmente a Lucy y está solo hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento por haberle salvado el trasero a ella y su familia.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban inconscientes en una de las sedes de Blue Pegasus. Lucy ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar leyendo el libro de Will Neville pero para su sorpresa se enteró de que el libro estaba escrito para que dejaran de buscar las piezas del reloj y ellos habian hecho todo lo contrario ahora recordaba las palabras que había dicho Charles [ **El Tiempo Grabado y Luego El Caos Desciende** ], se dio cuenta muy tarde de las cosas ahora las piezas estaban juntas y habian formado el reloj y lo peor de todo era que Oración Seis lo tenía bajo su poder.

 **-MIERDA-** gritó Lucy enojada golpeando la mesa que tenía cerca dejándole la marca de su puño en ella. Los chicos se despertaron al escuchar él gritó y él golpe fueron a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y se encontraron con la maga estelar cabreada, con él cabello cubriendo su rostros dándole un toque siniestro, decepcionada, frustrada.

 **-Qué es lo que pasa Lu-chan-** se animó Levy a preguntar

 **-Este libro nos dice él lugar donde están las piezas, nos da las coordenadas pero también este libro nos está diciendo que jamás debemos buscar las piezas del reloj porque si lo hacemos sería el fin del mundo y mira hice que todos ustedes buscaran las piezas poniéndolos en peligro y todo por no poder comprender las palabras de mi padre-** dijo Lucy levantándose y dándole un golpe al pilar que estaba cerca.

 **-No te eches la culpa Luce, nadie se dio cuenta de eso además tu padre podía haber dejado escrita una nota diciendo que no buscaras las piezas y de esta manera nos hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas pero tu conoces más a tu padre qué nosotros y seguramente él es un hombre difícil-** dijo Natsu

 **-Supongo que tienes razón-** respondió Lucy

 **-Además no es momento para lamentarse de los errores es momento de pelear y Blue Pegasus les dará apoyo a las Hadas para que puedan resolver todos sus problemas-** intervino Ichiya

 **-Gracias Ichiya-san-** dijo Lucy

Las hadas regresaron a su gremio para poder poner las cosas en claro pero nadie sabía qué había un traidor entre sus filas, porque en Fairy Tail nadie jamás iba a desconfiar de sus compañeros, jamás de los jamases. Pero ahora si había alguien que estaba ayudando a Oración Seis porque de no ser así cómo se iban a enterar de que ellos estaban buscando las piezas del reloj, como se iba a dar cuenta del lugar donde todos se iban a reunir, no se sabía y esas eran las dudas de Lucy quería saber cómo era qué se habian enterado de todos sus movimientos. entre tanta charla y ponerse de acuerdo Cana decidió formar ella los equipos que protegerían las iglesias y a los magos estelares restantes. Los equipos eran Gray y Freed; Evergreen, Erza y Max; Gajeel y Juvia; Bickslow y Wendy; Charles, Happy y Lily; Natsu, Lucy, Michelle y Elfman.

A todos les pareció una locura los equipos ya que de antemano muchos no iban a lograr trabajar bien pero según él Master las cartas de Cana nunca fallaban así que había que confiar en eso. Mientras que Bisca y Alzack son los encargados de proteger la Catedral Kardia de cualquier ataque. Todos salieron en sus equipos sin imaginar que ese día iban a perder a un integrante muy valioso para todos y todo por cual del traidor que acechaba al gremio.

Bisca dejó a Asuka con él Master ya que él y dos magos más se iban a quedar en él gremio pero no fue así porque después de unos momentos llego al gremio La Sociedad Arqueológica de Fiore diciendo que ellos habian tenido contacto con Jude Heartfilia él padre de Lucy y que ellos mismo le habían entregado la manecilla del reloj al hombre de cabellos rubios pero que al fallecer éste se lo había dejado a Lucy y ahorra estaban en medio de todo el caos qué tal manecilla había formado en tan solo dos a tres días. Ahora solo esperaban que pudieran detenerla, Levy había decidido quedarse en él gremio para investigar más sobre él reloj mientras que a pocos metros Warren iba entrando a Magnolia sin tener ninguna idea de lo qué está pasando.

En una de las Iglesias de Fiore se encontraban Lucy, Natsu, Michelle y Elfman esperando a que uno de los de Oracion Seis pareciera y como si hubieran hecho magia Jacket Pot apareció en el lugar pero para su mala suerte Byron de la Legión de Zentopia también estaba ahí, Lucy y los demás se sentían acorralados pero tenían que luchar cueste lo que cueste. Elfman y Natsu no eran buena combinación a la hora de las peleas así que Lucy intentó buscar una estrategia pero los dos idiotas ya se le habian adelantado atacando a Jacket Pot a quema ropa. Jacket Pot era fuerte los chicos no podían hacer nada en contra de él en cambio este les estaba dando una paliza a los dos Lucy intentó entrar en la pelea pero Natsu le gritó qué no se moviera que ya estaba bueno de que siempre quisiera pelear y que siempre los hiciera a un lado, Lucy no dijo nada y se mantuvo al margen. Jacket Pot tenía a Elfman y a Natsu a sus pies casi desmayados y Elfman había perdido la carta de comunicación qué Cana le había dado en caso de emergencia. Cana desde el gremio había estado buscando la manera de contactar con el equipo de Lucy pero nada ya se había dado cuenta de que Michelle era una impostora ya que desde el primer día que llego el Master le había pedido a Gildarts que la investigara y él padre de Cana así lo hizo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que los Heartfilia y los Lobsters no eran familiares. El Master estaba preocupado por Lucy ahora sería otro golpe más para la rubia, Cana se sentía desesperada no quería que Lucy sufriera mas, Levy trataba de mantener la compostura y no romper en llanto al saber que su mejor amiga iba a sufrir más ante la mentira de Michelle.

Los demás equipos se había encontrado con diferentes miembros de la Legión de Zentopia y de Oración Seis. Gray, Freed vs Dan, Angel. Juvia, Gajeel vs Hughes, Guttman Kubrick,(miembro de la Legión de Zentopia por la palabra de él cardinal Lapointed(Brain)). Wendy, Bickslow vs Erigor. Erza, Evergreen, Max vs Cobra. Los Exceed vs Samuel. En Magnolia, Alzack y Bisca se enfrentaban a Midnight él cual quería abrir la tumba de Will Neville la cual se encuentra en la Catedral Kardia. Wendy y Bickslow logran derrotar a Erigor aunque les tomo mucho tiempo. Juvia y Gajeel usaron la inteligencia de la maga del agua junto con la fuerza del Dragon Slayer del Hierro y lograron patearle el trasero a Guttman él cual también había lastimado a Hughes a pesar de ser su aliada. Lily peleó contra Samuel y volvió a ganar. Erza y su grupo no tuvo éxito contra Cobra era demasiado poderoso, Cobra se fue del lugar.

Mientras tanto el equipo de Lucy seguía siendo machacado por Jacket Pot,

 **-Vamos deja de esconder y muéstrate-** dijo Jacket Pot pero nadie sabía a quién se lo estaba diciendo

 **-De qué rayos hablas-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Ya deja de hacerte la santa y muéstrate Imitatia-** dijo el mago oscuro

Byron veía la escena sorprendido porque a pesar de todo él tampoco comprendía a qué se refería él mago y a quien le estaba hablando porque no podía sentir ninguna otra presencia en el lugar.

 **-Maldición Elfman contesta contesta esto es de vida o muerte CONTESTA de una maldita vez-** dijo Cana ya de por sí perdiendo los estribos. El Master le dijo a la castaña que mantuviera la compostura ya que en el patio estaba Asuka leyendo un libro y no quería que se enterar de qué Lucy corría peligro

 **-Cana por favor cálmate-** dijo Levy

 **-Cómo demonios me voy a calmar es Lucy la que está en peligro otra vez lo entiendes verdad-** dijo la castaña

-Lo entiendo Cana, Lu-chan es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nada malo le pase pero recuerda que para Asuka, Lucy es muy importante y no queremos ver a esa niña morirse de los nervios al igual que nosotras por saber qué diantres le va a pasar a su tia, asi que por favor cálmate y sigue intentando- le regaño la peliaqua

Cana ante todo lo dicho por Levy se calmó ella sabía que la maga de la escritura tenía razón tenía que pensar en Asuka y buscar la manera de poder contactarse con Elfman aunque cuando lo viera le iba a dar una paliza por no contestar rápido.

Natsu y Elfman estaban en el suelo cansados, sin magia y sin fuerzas mientras que Lucy seguía viendo como les patean el trasero, Natsu le había dicho que no se metiera y ella así lo hizo no se metió en ningún momento.

 **-Oye tu demente qué es lo qué quieren-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Destruir las iglesias junto a sus magos estelares y te queremos a ti-** respondió Jacket Pot

 **-A mi porque-**

 **-Porque eres una maga estelar la cual tiene en su poder 10 de las llaves del zodiaco así qué nos vas a servir para poder controlar el reloj él solo funciona con magia estelar-** dijo el mago golpeando a Elfman mandandolo a volar

Lucy vei con ira la escena pero de repente se detuvo al sentir una extraña magia emanar de Michelle.

 **-Esto..esto no puede ser, verdad que no eres tu Michelle ver...verdad que no-** empezó a tartamudear Lucy

 **-Déjate de juegos Imitatia y capturala-**

 **-LUCYYY-** gritó Natsu

Michelle/Imitatia o como la quieran llamar había cambiado su atuendo a un vestido corto en forma de flor color verde oscuro, en su ojo derecho tenía un parche y en su mano izquierda tenía una espada, una enorme magia sobresalía del cuerpo de la supuesta hermana de Lucy pero ahora todos sabían que era una vil y perra mentira. Cuando Lucy trató de reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde Imitatia la había golpeado con la empuñadura de la espada en el estómago, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que Lucy se desmayó en el acto cayendo en los brazos de la traidora qué había jugado con sus sentimientos.

 **-LUCYYY-** fue él gritó ahogado de Natsu y Elfman al ver a la maga estelar desaparecer en los brazos de Imitatia. Jacket Pot siguió a Imitatia y desapareció mientras que Byron aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos. Michelle había traicionado a la mujer que la había protegido con su vida, la había protegido contra todo y contra todos. Sin importarle nada le había dado la puñalada por la espalda a la mujer qué la quería.

Buenas chic s por favir sigan teniendo paciencia ya casi tengo todos los capitulos los estare subiendo entre la semana para que este fin de mana que viene subir el capitulo actua el cual seria el 56 estoy trabajando en esto bastante pero por la escuela de verano casi no tengo tiempo. Cuidense los quiero.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: La Carta y La Pulsera

Natsu veía el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba Lucy, donde haces unos segundos pudo notar el dolor de la maga estelar al ser traicionada nuevamente, no podía sacar de su mente esa mirada llena de dolor, tristeza y un nuevo odio comenzando a nacer.

Sin poder hacer más los chicos regresaron al gremio, heridos, cansados y sin saber de la nueva noticia que Natsu y Elfman les iban a dar.

 **-Qué bueno que llegan solo ustedes faltaban dónde está Lucy-** pregunto nerviosa Cana

 **-...-**

 **-Donde mierdas esta Lucy-** gritó Cana atrayendo todas las miradas a ellos

 **-Cana cálmate-** dijo Erza sin entender los gritos de la castaña

 **-Lucy...Lucy fue secuestrada por Michelle** \- dijo Natsu

Erza, Mirajane tomaron asiento lentamente aun sin poder digerir la noticia, Levy estaba en shock mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos para perderse en los documentos que tenía en sus manos, él gremio entero estaba en un silencio sepulcral cuando en ese momento entró Asuka

 **-Donde esta mi tia Lucy-** preguntó la niña inocentemente a todos se les congeló el corazón completamente ante esa pregunta no sabían cómo contestarle a la niña, no sabian como decirle que no habian podido proteger a su querida tía de las manos del enemigo. Bisca buscó y saco fuerza de donde no las tenía y se acercó a su hija

 **-Venga aquí Asuka-** -dijo tomando a su hija y sentandola en su regazo- **\- en la misión tuvimos un enorme problema no pudimos proteger a Lucy-san con era debido y fue capturada por el enemigo y no...nosotros no pudimos hacer nada-** terminó de decir Bisca viendo con él rostro de su hija cambiaba completamente de uno feliz a uno de angustia. Asuka solo se quedo quieta no dijo nada solo observaba los rostros llenos de tristeza, dolor y decepción de los magos. A todos se les partió el corazón al ver esa cara de tristeza en la niña pero no podían hacer nada por él momento pero sin duda alguna irían a salvar a la maga estelar.

 **-Viejo Oración Seis quiere a Lucy para controlar el reloj es eso posible-** dijo Natsu

 **-No lo sé Natsu-**

 **-Si eso es posible-** \- respondió Levy - **-Lu-chan es una maga estelar pero no cualquier maga ya que ella posee en sus manos la mayoría de las llaves doradas y varias de las llaves de plata, con esto el reloj solo puede ser controlado con tal magia pero al poner al mago estelar en el núcleo del reloj este pierde completamente la conciencia y tiende a ser manipulado por los dueños del reloj, en este caso Lu-chan puede ser manipulada por Oración Seis ya que ellos pusieron sus maracas en el reloj y lo única manera de evitar que esa suceda sería derrotando a los propietarios del reloj, pero será difícil sacar a Lu-chan del núcleo si ella llega a perder la conciencia-** informó Levy

 **-La tía Lucy va a estar bien verdad-** preguntó Asuka

 **-La rescataremos sin importar nada te lo prometo-** dijo Erza pero a pesar de que Titania había hecho una promesa la cara de la niña no cambió en lo absoluto, sabían que en la única que Asuka creía cuando decía un te lo prometo era en Lucy.

Asuka se bajó del regazo de su madre y se fue cerca del acantilado viendo el enorme cielo azul y sacando un sobre de su bolsa del pantalón. Dicha carta se la había dado Virgo diciéndole que la leyera cuando hubiera una emergencia y ahora había una pero algo en su interior le decía que aún no era el momento de abrirla, algo le decía que aguantara un poco más, Asuka sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose y guardó la carta, era su madre.

 **-Asuka cariño se que estas preocupada por Lucy pero confía en nosotros te aseguro que la traeremos de nuevo-** dijo Bisca poniendo se cuclillas para poder ver el rostro triste de su hija. Asuka solo asintió a lo dicho por su madre y acepto el abrazo que esto le daba.

 **-Chicos como pudo pasar esto-** pregunto Cana sin entender nada

 **-Nadie lo sabe Cana, supongo que nos confiamos mucho cuando dijo que era la hermana de Lucy-san-** respondió Mirajane

Todos ya sabían qué Cana había sido controlada por Oración Seis para que hiciera los equipos y que estos fueran incompatibles. La maga de las cartas se sentía débil ante tal hecho pero Gildarts le hizo ver que no era el momento para sentirse de esa manera porque una de sus amigas, una de sus nakamas estaba en peligro, todos empezaron a trabajar para ir al ataque y poder recuperar a su compañera. Sin saberlo Blue Pegasus apareció en el cielo con él Bombardero Christina, las hadas estaban felices de poder contar con ellos en esa situación. Todos subieron a bordo del Christina listo para la destrucción.

Racer estaba cerca del gremio y comenzó a destruir la nave pero Mirajane no lo iba dejar continuar así que sin más sacó a Satan Soul para luchar, Elfman la iba a detener pero esta le dijo que era más importante salvar a Lucy por el bien de todos. Elfman depositó toda su confianza en su hermana mayor y dejó que está saltar al vacío para poder pelear contra Racer, Racer era demasiado rápido para él Satan Soul así que sin más preámbulos Mirajane decidió sacar por segunda vez el Demons Alphas y reventarle la vida a uno de los Oración Seis los cuales se habian atrevido a capturar a una de sus Nakamas y habian provocado el pánico en el gremio. Mirajane venció a Racer sin mucho problemas ahora los Oración Seis iban a caer uno por uno ante las Hadas.

En Zentopia estaban él cardinal Lapointed dando órdenes para liberar el reloj, nadie protestó ante nada por sin él Cardenal Mayor él era él qué podía regir en el lugar, un enorme máquina salió del fondo de la gran Iglesia de Zentopia y era nada más y nada menos que todo el reloj en forma de pez. Lucy estab en el centro de dicho reloj, sus manos y piernas estaban atrapadas mientras que ella seguía inconsciente, poco a poco Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail se iban acercando a dicho lugar para recuperar a su compañera. Cadenas empezaron a salir de la enorme máquina esparciéndose por todo Fiore, los tiempos estaban cambiando todo aquel que era niño se transforma en adulto, el adulto se transforma en niño, el tiempo estaba corriendo al revés tan magia afectó a los que iban en él Christina. Pero de buena suerte Erza aun tenía un arma que los de la Sociedad Arqueológica de Fiore le había dado qué con tan solo tocar a una persona podía devolverla a la normalidad, Titania no dudo en usar y salvar a sus amigos llegaron y se quedaron atónitos al ver a la enorme máquina en forma de pez. Ahora solo tenía que llegar al núcleo y salvar a Lucy pero lo que no sabía era que en cada parte del lugar había uno de los integrantes de Oración Seis y la Legión de Zentopia esperando por ellos. Erza fue la primera en salir encontrándose con Cobra, Gray entró en la enorme máquina llegado a un habitación con muchas plantas encontrándose con Angel, Gajeel se encontró con Midnight y Sugarboy. Romeo se había colado en él Christina y ahora estaba en busca de Lucy. Wendy, Gildarts, Laki,Charles,Natsu fueron directamente a la habitación principal encontrándose con él Cardenal Mayor en un estado crítico, el hombre había estado siendo manipulado por Lapointed sin saberlo. Byron entró en la habitación buscando sacarlos de ahi pero Gildarts no se lo permitió y de esta manera empezó una pelea entre estos dos monstruos, Gildarts y Byron empezaron a destruir las paredes del lugar. Wendy le dijo a Natsu qué no que perdiera más tiempo y encontrara a Lucy. Samuel dijo qué él iba a matar a la maga estelar para que así se acabaron todos los problemas del mundo, Lily no estaba de acuerdo con eso y comenzó a seguir a Samuel para que este no logra tocarle un solo cabello a Lucy, Coco estaba encerrada en prisión porque supuestamente había tenido la oportunidad de quitar a la maga estelar de su camino y no lo hizo y si era verdad Coco había tenía la oportunidad de poder asesinar a Lucy pero no lo hizo porque muy en el fondo sabía que había algo en la maga estelar que le prohibe hacerle daño y además se había dado cuenta que ni en sus sueños iba a poder derrotar a Lucy ya que esta era muy fuerte.

Asuka volvió a entrar al gremio junto con su madre ya todos se habian ido al rescate de Lucy, la niña aún seguía pensando él la carta que le había dado Virgo pero no sabia si decirle a sus padre o esperar a ver qué pasaba. Asuka después de pensarlo muchas y repetidas veces decidió que esperaría un poco más.

Lucy ya están siendo succionada por el reloj poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia que hace pocos minutos había recuperado.

 **-Sueltenme-** dijo Lucy enojada pero a la vez cansada

 **-Lo siento Neesan pero no podemos hacer eso-** respondió Michelle

 **-Deja de llamarme así-** escupió Lucy con veneno

 **-Vaya Vaya pelea entre las hermanitas-** se burló Midnight él cual había dejado que Sugarboy y Gajeel se destruyeran entre sí

 ***Una oración acaba de caer ahora solo quedan 3*** dijo Lucy en voz mecánica

 **Mierda nos están derrotando** pensó Midnight

 ***Otra oración acaba de caer ahora solo quedan 2*** volvió a repetir Lucy

Quien había caído había sido Ángel a manos de Gray que con dificultad logró vencerla y salvarla de la muerte. Las peleas continuaban en el reloj, destrucción por todas partes, explosiones. Erza aun seguía peleando contra Cobra pero se le estaba haciendo difícil mientras que Gildarts había podido derrotar al monstruo de Byron. En el gremio Levy seguía buscando más y más información para poder ayudar a Lucy ya que si no podía ayudar en combate lo haría de una forma diferente, Asuka veía como todo el gremio se movilizaba para poder salvar a Lucy.

Warren ya había llegado y ni en bien había puesto un pie en él gremio cuando Levy lo jalo de la camisa y le dijo que usara su Telepatía para poder contactarse con los demás. Sin protesta alguna Warren se conectó con los que estaban en él reloj. Levy les paso información valiosa mientras que Cobra cae a manos de Titania. Jacket Pot había sido destruido por la rabia de Natsu y Elfman. Erigor ya había sido derrotado por Wendy y Bickslow anteriormente. Ahora solo quedaban Midnight e Imitatia. Oración Seis iba perdiendo terreno ante las hadas. Natsu ya había llegado al núcleo del reloj encontrándose a una Lucy siendo absorbida por el reloj, de Lucy ya solo quedaba fuera su torso, su cabeza ya que sus brazos y piernas ya estaban dentro del núcleo. El ojo derecho de Lucy era de color amarillo con un círculo mágico en lugar de córnea, su ojo izquierdo estaba perdiendo el brillo de la vida. La sangre de Natsu hirvió al ver eso solo quería sacar a Lucy de ahí pero cuando se dirigía hacia ella Michelle/Imitatia se interpuso en su camino, Elfman apareció junto con Romeo para poder ayudar a Natsu, los chicos comenzaron a pelear contra Imitatia pero esta era demasiado buena peleando. Samuel apareció en el cielo bajando a toda velocidad para de esa manera acabar con la vida de la maga estelar pero Lily se dio un puñetazo que lo hizo volar en otra dirección, Coco y Happy aparecieron ahí también ya que Natsu la había sacado de la prisión. Los espíritus estelares no podían salir porque la magia de Lucy estaba siendo sellada por la magia que emanaba del reloj.

Happy lloraba de desesperación de ver como Lucy iba perdiendo poco a poco la voluntad ante la presencia del reloj, Happy no quería perder a Lucy por nada del mundo. Happy y Coco le hablaban a Lucy, le gritaban pero esta no respondía, solo estaba viendo directamente a las escaleras sin ver en realidad. Romeo le reprocho a Michelle él haber traicionado a Lucy sin razón alguna, aun cuando esta la había protegido, la había cuidado, la había amado y viene sin remordimiento alguna la traiciona, Romeo está cabreado al saber que por culpa de Michelle, Lucy iba a sufrir más.

 **-Como te atreves a traicionarla a dar la puñalada por la espalda, como te atreves a hacerla sufrir, tú más que nadie sabe el dolor que ella ha tenido que soportar todo este tiempo, como has podido echar su confianza a la basura-** gritó Romeo lleno de rabia coraje lanzando bolas de fuego contra Michelle.

Midnight entró en acción para pelear contra Natsu, pero a la vez este reveló que cuando Lucy fuera absorbida por el reloj completamente y puedan manipular el tiempo esta quedaría dormida por 100 años, Imitatia no lo podía creer empezó a atacar el núcleo del reloj con rabia, dolor, arrepentimiento tratando de sacar a Lucy de ahí porque lo que en realidad ella quería era tener a Lucy junto a ella eso era lo único que ella quería.

 **-No no suéltala, no era esto lo que yo quería, déjala ir, suéltala suéltala, déjame a mí Neesan libre, yo solo quería pasar más tiempo con mi hermana sueltala-** gritaba y lloraba desesperada Michelle al saber los verdaderos planes de Midnight.

Midnight sé harto del comportamiento de Imitatia/Michelle y la transformó en un muñeca de trapo, cuando esta cayó al suelo Midnight la piso como si de basura se tratara, a pesar de que Lucy no podía hablar o moverse podía ver todo lo que estaba pasando, sin proponérselo Lucy dijo un nombre

 **-GONZALES-** lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la maga estelar. Happy vio en eso y se asustó no sabía quién era Gonzales y porque Lucy la había nombrado.

Minutos después de eso Lucy fue absorbida completamente por él reloj dejando afuera una Coco desesperada buscando la manera de destruir el núcleo del reloj y un Happy en pánico total. Lucy ya había perdido contra el reloj. Levy quería hablar con Lucy para poder decirle que la única manera de destruir el reloj es desde el núcleo, juntando toda la magia que este posee para hacerlo explotar y de esta manera lo autodestruirán completamente en miles de pedazos. Levy estaba desesperada al no poder hablar con Lucy.

 **-Lu-chan, Lu-chan respóndeme, respóndeme-** pedía Levy pero no recibía respuesta alguna

 **-Levy, Lucy no te responde porque...porque ya fue absorbida por él reloj-** informó Happy llorando

 **-Lu-chan no te des por vencida por favor necesito hablar contigo, contéstame-** comenzaba a llorar Levy

Asuka escuchó lo que estaba pasando con su tía y sintió que era la hora de abrir la carta que Virgo le había entregado en una de sus tantas visitas. Pero su pulsera comenzó a emitir un brillo fuerte. Los que estaban en él gremio se asustaron al ver esa luz proveniente de la niña.

 **-Asuka qué estás haciendo-** preguntó Bisca

 **-Yo no hice nada de repente empezó a brillar-** respondió la niña asustada

 **-Quien te dio esa pulsera-** preguntó Levy

 **-Mi tía Lucy-**

 **-Dime Asuka hay otra cosa más que Lu-chan te haya dado quizás eso nos pueda servir-** volvió a preguntar Levy

 **-Hay otra cosa pero esta no me la dio mi tía sino Virgo ella dijo que solo la abriera cuando hubiera una emergencia, yo pensé en esperar un poco más y cuando quise abrirla la pulsera comenzó a brillar-** respondió Asuka

 **-A veces no sé si darle un abrazo a Lucy o darle una paliza-** se quejó Cana muerta de los nervios pero al saber que Virgo había dejado esa carta empezó a tener más esperanzas

 **-Asuka abre la carta que te dio Virgo y dinos que dice-** dijo él Master, Asuka sin dudarlo sacó el sobre de su pantalón, tal sobre era de color verde como el cabello de la niña pero tenía detalles en dorado como el cabello de Lucy. Todos estaban expectantes querían saber qué trucos tenían escondidos Lucy y sus espíritus celestiales.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: No Rompas Tus Promesas

El cuerpo de Lucy levitaba en el centro del reloj, sin sentido, sin hacer ni uno solo movimiento, Lucy ya había perdido completamente la conciencia sus ojos estaban abiertos pero en su ojo izquierdo se había perdido el brillo completamente, ahora la maga estelar se encontraba a la merced de Midnight. Ahora ella podía ser controlada al antojo de lo que quedaba de Oración Seis, ahora podía hacerle daño a las personas que más amaba en el mundo pero en tal acción ella no tendría ni voz ni voto.

Natsu estaba peleando contra Midnight pero este hizo un hechizo llamado **Némesis** el cual lo mandó a una dimensión oscura donde todo queda en el olvido total, Fairy Tail no sólo había perdido comunicación con Lucy sino que ahora también perdía comunicación con Natsu, ahora más que nunca se sentían impotentes.

Mientras en el Gremio

Asuka iba a abrir el sobre pero entre más despegaba el papel más brillaba la pulsera, el Master tenía sus dudas acerca de la pulsera en qué estaba pensando Lucy cuando le regaló tal cosa a Asuka pero ahora no sabían por qué demonios brilla y tampoco sabían qué carajos tenía que ver la pulsera con la carta de Virgo. Cuando todo esto acabara él Master iba a pedirle muchas cuentas a Lucy.

 **-Asuka date prisa y ábrelo-** dijo Cana muerta de los nervios

Sin más Asuka abrió el sobre más fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro no había absolutamente nada, todos cayeron para atrás-Virgo les estaba jugando una maldita broma-era enserio pero cuando se dispusieron a poner más atención se percataron de que la pulsera de Asuka pasó de ser verde oscuro como el cabello de su portadora a ser dorado como el cabello de Lucy. El Master estaba usando su magia para proteger a los que estaba en él gremio de la magia del reloj cuando sintió una anomalía dentro de su campo mágico, no era una anomalía solo era Virgo forzando su portal para poder llegar al mundo humano.

 **-Virgo cómo lograste llegar aquí** \- preguntó él Master viendo a la pelirosa frente a él con él rostro serio

 **-Con la ayuda de los demás espíritus estelares y la ayuda del Rey de lo Espíritus logramos poder abrir un portal asi que entre todos decidieron que yo era la mejor opción-** respondió Virgo

 **-Mejor opción para qué-** preguntó Levy intrigada

 **-Para decirle a Asuka la manera de usar la pulsera qué Hime le obsequio-** respondió la pelirosa

 **-Función de qué hablas Virgo, tu y Lucy siempre andan con misterios habla claro-** dijo Cana esta vez empezando a enojarse por todos los misterios que Virgo y Lucy cargan siempre

 **-Si si ya la pulsera tiene una función en sí la cual es avisar si Asuka corre peligro en cualquier situación sin importar el lugar, la pulsera lleva 11 sensores a su alrededor, cada sensor pertenece a uno de los espíritus de las llaves doradas pero si se dan cuenta nosotros solo somos 10 así que él sensor 11 pertenece a Hime-** -ahora todos entendía cómo era que Lucy había podido llegar cuando Toshio y los otros atacaron el gremio- **\- Con esto todos podemos estar al pendiente de ella y en dado caso Hime no puede llegara ayudar uno de nosotros lo hará pero sin que Hime se diera cuenta entre todos los espíritus de ella nos pusimos de acuerdo en ponerle otra función a dicha pulsera la cual le da el poder a Asuka para poder entrar en la mente de Hime. Se preguntaran porque hicimos algo así fue por la simple y sencilla razón que cuando Hime empezó a cambiar Aquarius-san nos dijo que en cualquier momento Hime podía a llegar a perder el control sobre ella misma en un ataque de enojo, rabia o tristeza y la única capaz de detenerla en ese caso sería Asuka, no se sabe cómo ni él porque ella tiene gran influencia en Hime y todos nosotros lo sabemos. Ahora Asuka tu pulsera tiene magia del Fleuve d'étoiles de Hime lo puedes hacer grande o pequeña eso depende de tu voluntad pero ahora necesitamos que te concentres lo mejor que puedas y entres en la mente de Hime** \- terminó de decir Virgo dándole una mirada tierna a Asuka en señal de confianza total

 **-A ver si entiendo esa pequeña y diminuta pulsera puede salvar a Asuka de cualquier peligro pero también puede ayudar a controlar a Lucy-** dijo Cana confundida

 **-Técnicamente sí-** respondió Virgo

 **-Virgo qué es lo que tengo que hacer-** preguntó Asuka entendiendo que ella era la única que podría ayudar a Lucy a volver en sí

 **-Ven aquí Asuka** -dijo Virgo poniendo a la niña de pie en una mesa- **\- ahora concéntrate la pulsera y nosotros te vamos a ayudar a encontrar la presencia de Hime pero nosotros no vamos a poder crear ningún contacto con ella, solo tu vas a poder ver dentro de su interior-** terminó de decir Virgo

 **-Entiendo Virgo pero la tía Lucy no se va a enojar por meternos en su mente verdad-** preguntó Asuka preocupada

 **-No te preocupes por eso ahora** \- dijo Virgo buscando seguridad por no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Lucy ante tal cosa

Virgo se puso en posición se comunicó telepáticamente con Loki y los demás, luego la pelirosa le pidió a Asuka qué se concentrará junto con ellos porque una vez que hayan encontrado a Lucy el resto le tocaría a ella. Si era mucha carga para una niña de 6 años pero era la única con la capacidad de atraer a la rubia de vuelta.

 **-Asuka ya encontramos a Hime ahora te toca a ti se que esto es mucho pero habla con ella aunque esté dormida te puede escuchar, por favor traerla devuelta-** pidió Virgo

 **-Tranquila Virgo haré lo que pueda para que mi tía Lucy vuelva con nosotros a donde pertenece-** Virgo no pudo más que sonreír al verla la madurez con la que esa niña se tomaba las cosas.

Virgo le dijo a Asuka que desde ese punto ella ya no podía pasar y qué ya no podía recibir más de la ayuda de ella ni de los chicos, Asuka comprendió y sacando coraje de quien sabe donde pero lo saco y continuo viendo donde podía encontrar una de las tantas puertas en la mente de Lucy para poder abrirla y tratar de salvar a su tía.

 **-Virgo verdad que esto no pondrá en peligro a Asuka-** preguntó Bisca preocupada

 **-Bisca-san, creo que aun no han comprendido nada de lo que les dije hace poco. Nosotros tenemos la tarea de proteger a Asuka en ausencia de Hime y jamás haríamos algo que la pusiera en peligro por ende esto no le hará daño-** dijo Virgo comenzando a marearse

 **-Virgo qué te pasa** \- preguntó Levy preocupada

 **-Solo estoy algo agotada tuvimos que forzar mi portal y si a eso le agregamos ayudar a Asuka a poder entrar en la mente de Hime diríamos que mi magia se agotó-** respondió Virgo cogiendo aire

Virgo comenzó a recuperar la magia perdida, mientras veía el cuerpo inmóvil de Asuka en la mesa. Bisca está nerviosa y eso se le echaba de ver a los lejos, Levy estaba buscando más información, Cana pues Cana estaba bebiendo para no perder los estribos. El Master seguía protegiendo el gremio con su campo mágico.

Asuka empezaba a ver diferentes puertas en la mente de Lucy pero no sabia cual de todas abrir, a pesar de que todo esto era para salvar a la rubia ella no quería irrumpir en los recuerdos de esta por miedo a que tales recuerdos desataran un enorme dolor en su portadora. Asuka cada vez más entraba en el subconsciente de Lucy, la niña se detuvo y empezó a decir

 **-Tia Lucy despierta, despierta- -Necesitamos que vuelvas en ti, necesitamos que estés de nuevo con nosotros-** ante tales palabras el subconsciente de Lucy comenzó a reaccionar no se sabe porque pero la voz de Asuka y sus palabras comenzaban a ser efecto lentamente. Mientras que en él gremio en la cara de Asuka se dibujó una sonrisa, todos se quedaron viendo y supieron que esas eran buenas noticias el plan de las espíritus estaba dando frutos- **\- Tía Lucy él gremio necesita que despiertes, yo necesito que despiertes, recuerda que me prometiste llevarme a nuestro lugar secreto otra vez, prometiste llevarme a la que una vez fue tu casa, despierta por favor no faltes a tus promesas, no me dejes sola por favor-** suplicaba Asuka entre más Asuka hablaba él subconsciente de Lucy reaccionaba más y más pero estaba siendo una misión difícil.

Mientras Lucy comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco a los llamados que Asuka le hacia, Natsu había logrado salir del hechizo de Midnight y lo había derrotado.

 **-Levy qué debemos hacer ahora-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Escúchenme todos empiezan a destruir todas las cadenas que conectan el reloj con la tierra para qué de esta manera deje de afectar a los habitantes** \- informó Levy

Nadie dijo ni pío al pedido de Levy por donde manda capitán no manda marinero, todos los magos de Fairy Tail y Blue pegasus empezaron a destruir las cadenas porque destruir cosas es la especialidad de estos magos aunque más de Fairy Tail qué de Blue Pegasus.

 **-Y qué va a pasar con Lucy-** pregunto Happy

 **-No te preocupes por Lu-chan en estos momentos Asuka nos está ayudando con ella-** terminó de decir Levy

 **-ASUKA-** gritaron todos los magos al oír lo dicho por la peliaqua

 **-Ya no armen tanto jaleo y destruyan las cadenas de una buena vez, después les contaremos las cosas con más detalles-** intervino Cana, los chicos siguieron con el trabajo asignado por Levy y con la curiosidad matandolos por dentro.

Asuka ya había dicho todo lo que se venía a la mente para hacer reaccionar a Lucy de una buena vez, se estaba empezando a desesperar

 **-TIA LUCY DESPIERTA YAAAAAAA, NO ROMPAS TU PROMESA DE VIVIR, NO ROMPAS TU PROMESA DE ESTAR SIEMPRE A MI LADO, DE CUIDARME SIEMPRE NO ROMPAS TUS PROMESAS PORQUE TU SABES EL DOLOR QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO TE MIENTE, NO ME MIENTAS TÍA LUCY-** gritó Asuka ya desesperada tal gritó hizo que Lucy reaccionara su ojo izquierdo recuperó el brillo que había perdido haciendo que a la vez esta se reincorporará dentro del reloj, al despertar Lucy no recordaba nada pero poco a poco recuerdos venían a su mente y muy en el fondo de su ser supo qué Asuka había sido la causante de que despertara.

 **-Perdon por hacer qué te preocuparas tanto por mí-** le respondió Lucy a la Asuka

Asuka abrió sus ojos de golpe dejando ver lágrimas en ellos, Bisca pensó lo peor bueno todos pensaron lo peor al ver a la niña envuelta en llanto

 **-Asuka qué fue lo qué paso-** pregunto Cana con él alma en un hilo

 **-Ella…..ella..-** trataba de decir Asuka pero él llanto no la dejaba

 **-Ella qué Asuka habla por favor-** rogó Levy

 **-Ella está de vuelta-** dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Todos los magos comenzaron a caer en la sillas sintiendo como una enorme carga abandonaba todo su ser.

 **-Cuando vea a Lucy le voy a dar de madrazos por hacernos preocupar tanto-** sentenció Cana llorando de la alegría de saber que la maga estelar estaba de vuelta

 **-Warren busca la manera de conectarte con Lu-chan ya-** pidió Levy sin perder el tiempo

Warren hizo caso al pedido de Levy pero cuando se conectaron con Lucy no pudieron decir nada. La maga estelar empezó a gritar y a llorar sin control alguno, todos los que estaban en él reloj comenzaron a tener miedo no sabían si su compañera está sufriendo algún efecto secundario del reloj. Pero los gritos no eran de dolor si no de arrepentimiento total todos lograban escuchar

 **-PERDON, PERDONAME GONZALES, PERDONADME POR ABANDONARTE-** gritaba Lucy desesperada

Lucy había podido recordar lo qué había pasado con Michelle y se dio cuenta de que ella era nada más y nada menos que Gonzales su muñeca, con la que jugaba cuando era una niña. La pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos era quien demonios era Gonzales y porque Lucy le estaba pidiendo perdon.

En el núcleo del reloj Lucy lloraba amargamente porque según ella por su culpa Michelle/Gonzales/Imitatia como carajos la quisieran llamar había llegado hasta ese punto solo para poder estar junto a ella. Sin proponérselo Gonzales apareció frente a la Lucy adulta la cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una pequeña niña triste, llorona y solitaria, mientras que Gonzales pasaba de ser humana a la pequeña muñeca de trapo que los padres de Lucy le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños cuando su madre aún estaba viva. Gonzales/Michelle comenzó a acariciar el cabello rubio de Lucy dándole fuerzas para qué levantar la cabeza y dejara de llorar.

 **-Neesan se que lo que te hice no tiene perdón pero aun asi te pido que me perdones, hice todo sin saber qué todo esto te iba a causar dolor yo solo quería volver estar a tu lado con solía estar cuando eras una niña. Perdón por dañarte más por favor no me odies, perdon por no saber cuidar tu confianza-** rogaba Gonzales al saber que Lucy quizás pueda odiarla por jugar con sus sentimientos

 **-Gonzales-** \- logró decir Lucy para abalanzarse sobre su hermanita y **abrazarla- perdón por abandonarte ese día bajo la lluvia, no sabía lo que hacía solo quería dejar de sufrir perdon, perdon-**

 **-Neesan esta bien yo entiendo lo que paso ahora solo te pido que cumplas todas tus promesas y busques la manera de ser feliz, yo siempre estare a tu lado al igual que él tío Jude y la tia Layla, por favor se feliz-** terminó de decir Gonzales desapareciendo de los brazos de Lucy. Lucy volvió a ser adulta

 **-ESPERA, ESPERA-** \- decía Lucy queriendo agarrar a Gonzales- **\- ESPERA NO ME DEJES SOLA, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME ABANDONES GONZALES, GONZALES, GONZALESSSSSSSS NO ME DEJES SOLAAAAA-** gritó Lucy desesperada con el corazón roto, las ilusiones hechas pedazo, lágrimas saliendo con ríos de sus ojos perdiéndose en sus labios, otras perdiéndose en el interior del enorme reloj.

Los chicos habian terminado de destruir todas las cadenas mientras escucharon los gritos de dolor de su compañera porque como Lucy era la que ahora controlaba el reloj se podía escuchar todo lo que ella decía por todo el lugar. Poco a poco los magos fuerza perdiendo coraje y la fuerza al escuchar los lamentos y los ruegos de su amiga, compañera, hermana.

En el gremio Asuka ya se había calmado de la impresión de haber salvado a Lucy, de haberla traído de vuelta pero cuando Warren se había podido conectar con Lucy hizo que todos en él gremio pudieran escuchar lo que la maga decía y cuando Asuka escuchó los gritos de dolor de su tía nuevamente comenzó a llorar más desesperada que antes, Bisca vio la desesperación en su pequeña hija y corriendo se dirigió a tomarla en brazos para darle seguridad para que se sintiera protegida de alguna manera.

 **-WARREN QUITA LA TELEPATÍA ENTRE LUCY Y ASUKA AHORA-** gritó Bisca en desesperación total con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando en salir

Warren a como pudo logró deshacer la conexión entre Lucy y Asuka, todos se quedaron esperando ver la reacción de la niña y al ver como esta se comenzaba a calmar todos suspiraron de alivio total pero aun asi Lucy no dejaba de llorar amargamente. Levy respiro profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente para poder agarrar fuerzas para de esta manera irrumpir en él dolor de su mejor amiga y decirle ciertas cosas.

 **-Lu-chan, Lu-chan puedes oírme-** preguntó Levy con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Lucy escuchó como su mejor amiga le hablaba, la maga estelar busco la manera de encontrar su autocontrol.

 **-Dime...dime Levy-chan qué sucede-** respondió Lucy con una voz que daba pena

 **-Gracias por fin respondes Lu-chan, primero que nada necesito que te calmes y me pongas atención-**

 **-Ya estoy mejor Levy-chan dime lo que tengas que decir-** sentenció Lucy, los demás estaban oyendo toda la conversación entre las magas

 **-Bien, encontramos una manera de poder destruir el reloj y así salvar a todos los habitantes de Fiore pero hay un solo problema-** informó Levy

 **-Cual es ese problema-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Para destruir el reloj tu tienes que concentrar todo el poder de reloj y hacerlo explotar desde el centro pero el problema es que tu saldras disparada junto con los pedazos del reloj y en ese caso las probabilidades de que mueras son muy altas, entendemos si no quieres hacerlo nosotros estamos buscando otras maneras de detenerlo-** terminó de decir Levy

 **-No hay tiempo qué perder lo voy a hacer-** dijo Lucy segura

 **-No ni lo pienses Lucy-** gritó Erza

 **-No lo hagas-** pidió Gray

 **-No te dejaré hacerlo-** sentenció Natsu

 **-Por favor Luce no lo hagas-** rogó Happy

 **-Lo siento chicos pero si con esto puedo salvar el futuro de todos y él de Asuka lo haré sin dudar-** \- terminó de decir Lucy poniendose en posicion y empezando a acumular toda la magia del reloj en el núcleo, hizo unas señas con sus manos, cerró su ojo izquierdo dejando su ojo derecho abierto para que pudiera controlar mejor toda la magia del **lugar- AHORA TODOS SAQUEN SU TRASERO DEL MALDITO RELOJ-** gritó Lucy poniendole los pelos de punta a todos tanto los que estaban en el reloj como los que estaban en él gremio.

 **Vaya carácter el que se carga** pensó Mirajane llegando al gremio

Todos los magos empezaron a salir del dicho reloj como almas que se las lleva el diablo, ese grito de Lucy no había sido ni un solo juego ni nada por él estilo. Lucy ya no podía controlar mucha más magia de la que ya había acumulado.

 **-Espero que ya todos están afuera no puedo aguantar más, espero que algún día me logren perdonar-** terminó de decir Lucy, la cara de todos se torno pálida al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, ella se estaba despidiendo de todos, les estaba dando el ultimo adios de su vida, porque asi porque ahora. Cuando quisieron responder el reloj ya había hecho explosión, la cara de todos eran de sorpresa fundida con dolor e impotencia veían las piezas del reloj volar por el cielo del atardecer, veían con las piezas pasaban frente a sus ojos y sabían que una de esas piezas que parecían estrellas fugaces era su compañera.

 **-Chicos hay que buscar a Lucy-** sentenció Erza con dolor

 **-Pero cómo la vamos a encontrar-** dijo Happy

Todos se miraron entre ellos y sin cruzar palabras ya sabían la respuesta la cual era buscar a la maga estelar sin parar. La tranquilidad aun no volvía a Fairy Tail. Asuka ya se había tranquilizado del todo ahora solo esperaba que su tía estuviera bien, sin importar el lugar donde se encontrara. Asuka se dio cuenta de algo extraño en su pulsera, está no dejaba de brillar y a cada segundo que pasaba brilla más y cada vez más intensamente, Asuka sintió como la presencia de Lucy se acerca cada vez al gremio, ella está sintiendo esto porque a pesar de que Virgo ya se había ido esta le estaba ayudando para que pudiera encontrar a la maga estelar.

 **-Mamá la tía Lucy se está acercando al gremio muy rápido-** dijo Asuka atrayendo la mirada de todos

 **-Como sabes eso Asuka-** dijo Levy

 **-Bueno la conexión entre ella, los espíritus celestiales y yo no se ha cortado-** sentenció la niña, sin más qué decir Cana tomo las riendas de las cosas y llamó a los demás

 **-TODOS USTEDES BOLA DE DESTRUCTORES, REGRESEN AL GREMIO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTES NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO, POR AZARES DEL DESTINO LUCY HA SIDO EXPULSADA EN ESTA DIRECCIÓN Y SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ ASI DEJEN DE JODER Y VENGAN RÁPIDO ME OYEN-** gritó Cana saliendo afuera para buscar la manera de poder atrapar a Lucy

A todo el mundo se le alegró la vida y salieron como almas que se las llevaba el diablo directo hacia él gremio, Mirajane ya estaba en su forma de Satan Soul sobrevolando por él gremio, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Warren, Max, Nab, Macao, Wakaba, El Master, Los Ranjinshus(acaban de llegar de una misión y Cana los puso al tanto de todo), Laxus ya estaban afuera mientras esperaban que los demás llegaran. Segundos después llegaron los chicos ya que Ichiya había puesto los motores del Christina a todo lo que dan, Erza tenía puesta la Tenrin no Yoroi, los demás bajaron esperando a Lucy.

Asuka estaba en la entrada del gremio esperando a ver qué sucedía, cuando vio como su pulsera poco a poco volvía recuperar su color original verde oscuro.

Los chicos estaban atentos cuando de repente vieron un cuerpo brillar a los lejos volando sumamente rápido, esto los asustó cómo iban a atrapar a Lucy sin dañarla no lo sabían pero tenían que buscar una forma y rápida, Lucy poco a poco se acercaba cuando de repente apareció Aries y gritó

 **-BOMBA Y MURO DE LANA-** gritó Aries cubriendo todo el lugar de una lana rosa, cuando los chicos sintieron la suavidad de la lana por poco se quedan dormidos pero él gritó de una Mirajane enojada los sacó de su ensoñación y se pusieron atentos, Lucy cayó en la lana sana y salva hasta ahora.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: Estoy Bien

Lucy cayó el muro y bomba de la lana de Aries con muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo debido a la explosión del reloj, Mirajane se había enojado por qué ese no era el momento para relajarse, si, la Lana de Aries era demasiado suave. Los chicos estaban preocupados pero a la vez aliviados de que la maga estelar no haya sufrido muchos daños pero cuando Natsu y Gray trataron de cargar a Lucy, Aries no se los permitió interponiéndose en su camino.

 **-Qué pasa Aries porque no dejas que los chicos ayuden a Lucy-san-** pregunto Mirajane algo intranquila por la reacción de la pelirosa.

 **-...-** no hubo respuesta de la pelirosa ya que sin previo aviso Aries tomo a Lucy en sus brazos con un cuidado inimaginable y se dirigió con ella lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible hacia la enfermería, la depositó sobre la cama mientras que los del gremio estaban detrás de ella y veían todo lo que la pelirosa hacía con Lucy.

 **-Aries deja que Wendy cure las heridas de lucy-** pidió Cana

 **-...-** cero respuesta-todos se estaban hartando de la nueva actitud de la pelirosa pero no sabían porque ella se estaba comportando de esa manera si mal no lo recordaban Aries era tímida y muy pero muy amable pero ahora era diferente. Aries siguió ignorando los pedidos de los magos mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza de Lucy y la mano izquierda en su abdomen los chicos seguían viendo qué era lo que hacía Aries hasta que ella habló por primera vez desde que había llegado.

 **-Wendy por favor termina de curar las heridas corporales de Lucy-san yo ya termine de curar sus heridas internas, otra cosa más cuando termines háganme el enorme favor de mantenerse alejados de Lucy-san por unos momentos yo regresaré dentro de unos 10 minutos para terminar de hacer mi trabajo y por último no dejen que Asuka vea a Lucy-san en estas condiciones, eso sería muy doloroso para ella-** dicho esto la pelirosa desapareció dejándolos a todos con las malditas dudas de acerca de su comportamiento y de cuáles heridas internas de Lucy. Sin más Wendy hizo lo que Aries le pidió

 **-Alguien sabe qué demonios le pasa a Aries-** pregunto Erza enojada

 **-Ni la menor idea-** respondió Natsu

 **-Su actitud es demasiado rara aun para ella-** dijo Gray

 **-Sus razones ha de tener-** respondió Mirajane viendo como Wendy curaba las heridas de Lucy, los 10 minutos pasaron rápidamente Aries apareció

 **-Aries se puede saber qué demonios te está pasando-** pregunto Erza sin rodeos

 **-Todos ustedes aléjense de la cama ahora por favor necesitamos espacio-** dijo Aries

 **-Espacio para qué-** preguntó Levy preocupada

La respuesta nunca llegó en cambio los espíritus estelares empezaron a aparecer Loki, Virgo, Aquarius, Taurus, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Gemini, Escorpio, Cáncer, Horologium, Crux, Lyra, Plue, Pixi. Todos a los costados de la cama rodeando a Lucy, los magos de Fairy Tail no entendían ni una mierda de lo que estaba pasando ahí y menos del por qué todos los espíritus de Lucy estaban ahí sin excepción alguna.

 **-Alguien me puede explicar qué mierdas esta pasando aquí-** gritó Erza perdiendo los nervios

 **-Erza cálmate no es momento de explicar y si quieres que Lucy siga con vida déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo bien ahora todos, callense-** sentenció Loki

Lo que había pasado era que durante el momento que Lucy empezó a acumular la magia en el centro del reloj cierta magia se coló en su interior, los espíritus sintieron esa anomalía en el interior de su portadora y por eso le habian dicho a Aries que salvara a Lucy y curara las heridas que esa magia estaba causando en su interior por eso Aries no dejo que nadie tocara a Lucy por nada del mundo pero Aries sabía que su magia no iba a detener la destrucción en el organismo de la rubia así que se retiró e informó a sus hermanos lo que estaba pasando él Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales intervino y les dijo que la única manera de salvar a Lucy de la muerte es extraer toda la magia y para eso los lazos entre mago y espíritu deben de ser fuertes pero él Rey ya sabía que los lazos eran muy fuertes entre ellos y Lucy, así que les explico que solo tenían que poner una mano sobre Lucy y comenzar a extraer la magia ya que esta era magia celestial no había problema para ellos cosa qué era lo contrario en Lucy ya que era demasiada.

 **-Bien Virgo tu de la mano derecha, Aries de la izquierda, Capricorn de la pierna derecha, Taurus de la izquierda, Aquarius de la cabeza, los demás en el abdomen o alguna otra parte de cuerpo rápido no hay tiempo qué perder, sostenga la fuerte saben que esto le va a doler y va a luchar para que nos detengamos pero no podemos parar así que chicos no se dobleguen antes sus gritos recuerden que es por su propio bien-** dijo Loki cogiendo aire para poder hacer lo que venía

 **-Qué van...van a hacer-** tartamudeo Levy

 **-Lucy perdónanos-** susurró Loki

Los cuerpo de los espíritus comenzaron a brillar mientras que el cuerpo de Lucy comenzaba a elevarse lentamente, los chicos detuvieron a la maga para que se mantuviera al mismo nivel que ellos, de repente el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a brillar fuertemente - **CHICOS AHORA-** \- gritó Loki los demás solo asintieron y comenzaron a extraer la magia del reloj dentro del cuerpo de Lucy, él gremio veía todo lo sucedido con el corazón en la mano y los nervios a flor de piel pero se pusieron peor cuando Lucy empezó a gritar desesperadamente, luchaba contra sus amigos para que la soltaran, para dejar de sentir ese dolor infernal porque por dentro sentía que la desgarraban, qué le atravesaban mil cuchillas y se las sacaban lentamente, torturosamente, mientras que la cara de los espíritus era de puro dolor también al ver sufrir a su amiga pero no podían hacer otra cosa era eso o que ella muriera y aunque la decisión fue difícil prefirieron verla sufrir durante un cierto tiempo a vivir sin ella. Lucy gritaba, forcejeaba contra sus amigos pero estos no la soltaban no la dejaban a pesar de todo seguían teniendo su agarre fuerte y firmemente. Lo bueno de todo era que Asuka no estaba presente ya que Bisca se la había llevado a comer para qué de esta manera la niña ya no presenciara más sufrimiento tal y como se lo había pedido Aries anteriormente.

 **-Ya paren la están lastimando-** gritó Levy llorando al ver a su amiga gritar

 **-Déjenla ya no ven qué le hacen daño-** dijo Mirajane tapándose la cara para no seguir viendo ese dolor

 **-...-** los espíritus ignoraron los pedidos de los magos de dejar a su compañera y siguieron con su trabajo durante cinco minutos más, después de eso él cuerpo de Lucy dejó de brillar y comenzó a bajar los espíritus entendieron que toda la magia había sido extraída con éxito, los espíritus cayeron al suelo exhaustos pero con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 **-Aries crees que puedes terminar de curar las heridas internas de Hime-** pregunto Virgo levantándose débilmente del suelo

 **-Claro que sí** \- respondió Aries poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la rubia y la otra en su abdomen, pasaron unos cinco minutos en los cuales los espíritus empezaron a despedirse de su propietaria o como ella le gustaba que la llamaran AMIGA. Los últimos en quedar fueron Virgo, Aries y Loki. Aries terminó de curar a Lucy y por poco se desmaya al haber usa mucha magia, Loki la tomo en brazos Aries solo sonrió con cansancio ante la acción de Loki, éste le ayudó para que pudiera irse al mundo celestial. Virgo fue la única que quedó siendo atacada por todas las miradas de los miembros del gremio.

 **-Y bien Virgo estamos esperando a que nos digas qué fue lo que pasó-** dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos Virgo ante tal cosa ni se inmuto

Virgo toma una silla y se sentó la verdad se sentía débil pero tenía que responder a las preguntas del gremio ya que el Rey de los espíritus celestiales se lo había pedido.

 **-Bueno en primera bajen el volumen a su alboroto, después de todo lo que ha pasado empiezo a ponerme de mal humor y eso no es bueno-** -sentenció la pelirosa - **\- segundo lo que pasó fue que cuando Hime hizo que el reloj estallara cierta magia de reloj se adentro en su organismo empezando a destruirlo lentamente, nosotros al estar conectados a ella sentimos esa anomalía y le pedimos a Aries que viniera y que se hiciera cargo de las cosas y ella sin rechistar lo hizo, cuando Aries se fue nos informó de la situación en eso él Rey intervino y nos dijo que la única manera de salvar a Hime eran extrayendo la magia pero para eso nuestros lazos deberían de ser fuertes para que nuestra conexión funcionara bien cosa que no fue problema. El problema era que tan dispuestos estabamos nosotros a ver sufrir a Hime-** -suspiró la pelirosa- **-no supimos qué responder pero la segunda opción era verla morir así que sin más optamos por la primera y así fue como todos llegamos aquí e hicimos todo esto, ya le dije todo me voy-** dijo Virgo con seriedad

 **-Espera una pregunta más-** dijo Erza

 **-Dime-** dijo Virgo

 **-Porque sus actitudes están muy cambiadas-** pregunto Erza con algo de temor

 **-Mientras Hime o nosotros estemos en batalla o situaciones como la que acaban de presenciar nuestras actitudes se vuelven de esta manera no importa el lugar o el motivo no importan ni siquiera las personas que estén alrededor los sentimientos no deben intervenir en nuestra misión-** respondió Virgo

 **-Porque-** dijo Happy

 **-Porque de esta manera nadie sale dañado y ganamos-** respondió Virgo desapareciendo

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de Virgo pero Cana ya sabia de esta técnica qué tanto Lucy como sus espíritus utilizaban a diario. Lucy ya descansaba tranquilamente a pesar del jaleo que su gremio se tenía en la habitación. Lo bueno de todo era que sus heridas tanto internas como externas estaban curadas.

 **-Desde cuando ellos hacen eso, es estúpido-** pregunto Natsu enojado por según él eso de ocultar tus sentimientos era algo estúpido

 **-Lo que tu llamas estúpido Natsu ellos lo llaman proteger a los demás-** respondió Cana con un barril de licor a su lado

 **-Porque lo dices Cana-** pregunto Erza sabiendo que la maga de las cartas sabía algo

 **-Porque les recuerdo que estuve entrenando con Lucy durante una semana y a pesar de ser un entrenamiento suicida por cierto ellos tenían esa misma actitud que ahora-** dijo Cana comenzando a beber

 **-Suicida porque-** pregunto Gray con curiosidad

 **-Porque Lucy-san casi le rompe todos lo hueso y la deja sin cabellos-** respondió Juvia con una risita burlona

- **Y tu como sabes-** dijo Gray sorprendido

 **-Porque yo estaba ahí-** respondió la maga del agua, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos sabian de lo de Cana pero ahora hasta Juvia había ido a ese lugar

 **-Y porque estabas ahí-** pregunto Erza con ganas de saber más

 **-Lucy-san me pidió que le ayudara para que Aquarius-san mejorara en su tecnicas-** respondió Juvia buscando un lugar donde sentarse ya que todos estaban de vuelta metidos en la enfermería. La maga del agua se preguntaba cómo era qué tantas personas podían estar en una habitación tan pequeña.

 **-Estas diciendo que tú entrenaste con Aquarius y aun sigues viva-** dijo Happy tétricamente a lo que los demás solo comenzaron a reír nerviosos por la suerte de la maga del agua

 **-La verdad es que creo que Lucy no solo lo hizo por Aquarius sino también para ayudar a Juvia a mejorar, no sé qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Lucy en ese momento porque desde él primer día empezó a exigirles a todos sus espíritus entrenar fuertemente sin parar, dijo que iba a mejorar los ataques de todos y las defensas pero no me di cuenta si lo hizo o no porque a mi me dejo con Sagittarius practicando mis tiros y después me puso junto a Capricorn y Virgo para mejorar la combinación de cartas-** reveló Cana

Todos los magos estaban escuchando atentamente a lo que sus compañeras revelaban acerca de la maga estelar

 **-Y qué más pasó-** preguntó Happy acomodándose en los hombros de Titania

- **Bueno en primer lugar me sorprendió ver a Taurus serio-** \- dijo Cana poniendo cara de susto- **\- nunca me imagine ver a esa vaca pervertida seria-** todos comenzaron a cuchichear acerca de las personalidades de los espíritus de Lucy mientras que Juvia o Cana hacían uno que otro comentario.

El tiempo pasó volando ya la noche había caído todos y cada uno busco su espacio dentro de la pequeña habitación, las Ranjinshus junto a Laxus, Macao, Wakaba, Max, Nab, Romeo hechos bolita en una de las esquinas, Erza en el barandal de la ventana, Natsu y Gray en otra esquina peleando en sus sueños, cerca de la cama Cana, Juvia, Levy, Wendy y Charles hechas bolita también, en fin los Strauss en el otro lado de la cama bien abrazados. El Master se dirigía hacia la enfermería con unas 5 mantas porque según él solo Erza y su equipo se iba a quedar en dicho lugar pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó con la boca abierta todos estaban ahi, no sabia como lo habian logrado pero ahi estaban, se devolvió y fue a traer mantas suficientes para todos sus hijos y se dispuso a cobijarlos a todos, ya cuando su tarea había terminado sus ojos se posaron en la rubia del grupo su rostro sereno, tranquilo pero con tristeza y dolor marcado en el, solo pudo sonreír tristemente esa maga había soportado mucho todo este tiempo y sin duda seguirá aguantando mucho más.

Horas después Lucy despertó desorientada, perdida por un momento no recordaba nada pero en cuanto los minutos fueron pasando los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco dolorosamente atacandola como un enorme huracán de destrucción, se incorporó sin dificultad se sentía bien aún después de todo lo que había pasado hace pocas horas atrás, no sentía dolor ni nada, más no le dio importancia a como pudo salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, salió al pasillo y se encontró al resto del gremio durmiendo en él. Solo pensó qué todos estaban locos pero salió pasó por encima de ellos sin siquiera tocarlos o hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras pero se sentía extraña y vio que su ropa estaba desgarrada.

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

Virgo apareció con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Me llamaba Hime-**

 **-Lamento molestarte pero necesito ropa-** dijo Lucy apenada, Virgo solo sonrio y saco una mudada de ropa la cual consiste en unos pants deportivos, una camiseta blanca, unos tenis. Lucy al ver eso sonrió no sabía si Virgo le había leído el pensamiento porque eso era lo que quería.

 **-Me alegra verla mejor Hime** \- dijo Virgo

 **-Gracias por todo Virgo pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda y de la de Loke-** dijo Lucy con un semblante deprimente

 **-Dígame en qué tenemos que ayudarla-**

 **-Bueno quiero olvidarme de todos mis problemas por un rato y la mejor manera es entrenando me ayudarian con eso-** \- preguntó Lucy, Virgo dudo por un momento pero lo que Lucy le pedía mucho acaba de salir de las manos de la muerte y ahora quiere entrenará - **-Por favor-** susurro Lucy con la voz quebrada Virgo solo se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos y asintió

Lucy invoco a Loki y le pidió su ayuda este se negó a la primera pero después de tantos ruegos no le quedó otra más que aceptar y ayudar a su amiga a olvidar el dolor que sentía en su alma. En la enfermería todos seguían profundamente dormidos.

 **-Lucy estás segura de hacer esto-** pregunto Loki

 **-Solo hagámoslo Loki por favor-** pidió Lucy los tres magos habian usa su velocidad para llegar al bosque del Oeste a su lugar de entrenamiento personal. Sin más por hablar puños y patadas empezaron a volar por todos lados y con ellos árboles, polvo, ramas y piedras. Esto no era un entrenamiento normal y Virgo y Loki lo sabian, sabian que Lucy estaba buscando la manera de sacar todos esos sentimientos que la atormentaban, que la hacían volverse débil ante la soledad pero no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella así que por eso estaba haciendo eso. No quería recordar qué había perdido a su madre, a su padre y ahora a su hermana ya no quería pensar en eso solo quería sentir el dolor corporal para olvidar en dolor en su alma. Loki se puso serio al igual que Virgo y comenzaron a atacar a Lucy sin tregua, Lucy estaba feliz de que sus amigos la ayudarán en su pedido y empezó una pelea entre ellos.

Ya habian pasado 15 minutos desde que Lucy se había ido del gremio sin hacer ruido, ciertamente eran como las 4:00 de la mañana. Happy comenzaba a despertar y poso su vista en la cama, al no ver a la rubia empezó a gritar

 **-DÓNDE ESTÁ LUCY, DESPIERTEN LUCY NO ESTÁ-** gritó él neko a lo que todos despertaron rápidamente asustados al no ver a la maga estelar en la cama.

Los chicos estaban asustados buscando como locos a su compañera, no sabían nada de ella-ella estaba mal según lo último que pudieron ver de ella pero ahora no se encontraba en la cama donde supuestamente tendría que estar dormida. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se dieron cuenta de que la maga estelar había desaparecido y aún no la habían podido encontrar se estaban desesperando cada vez más. Ya habían ido al departamento de la rubia, habían ido a la casa de Bisca pensando que quizás la maga había ido a visitar a Asuka. Pero no no estaba en ninguno de los lugares ya mencionados. El Master les dijo que comenzarán a buscar por toda Magnolia, que contactaran con Los gremio vecinos y los gremios que fueron sus aliados en lo de Nirvana. Les pidieron que si la veían que les avisaran o que la distrajeran lo mejor posible. La maga estelar no aparecía por ningún lado, lo divertido era que Lucy podría poner a Fairy Tail patas arriba cuando quisiera y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Mientras que en el bosque del Oeste la maga estelar les había pedido a Loki y a Virgo que regresarán al mundo celestial y que les dijeran a los demás que se preparen porque iban a empezar a entrenar por lo menos durante dos horas más. Lucy tenía heridas leves en el cuerpo por la pelea que había tenido con Loki y Virgo. Mientras que los chicos regresan al mundo celestial Lucy comenzaba a hacer una nota mental de las cosas que iba a hacer hoy porque buscaría nuevas maneras para proteger a sus amigos cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras en Fairy Tail

 **-Master no logramos encontrarla-** \- informó Erza - **-que hacemos ahora no tenemos noticias de ella, no sabemos nada-** terminó de decir la Reina de las Hadas

 **-Ya buscaron en los lugares que ella suele frecuentar-** preguntó el Master

 **-Ya buscamos por toda Magnolia no una vez sino tres veces-** respondió Levy

 **-Donde está Asuka quizás ella nos pueda ayudar en esta ocasión-** intervino Gajeel

 **-Tienes razón Asuka-** dijo Erza saliendo corriendo del gremio en busca de la niña de cabellos verdes oscuros. Luego de media hora Erza logró llegar con Bisca, Alzack y Asuka al gremio.

 **-Asuka necesitamos que nos digas los lugares donde Lucy te suele llevar-** preguntó el Master

 **-Por Qué-** preguntó inocentemente la niña

 **-Porque no sabemos donde está, necesitamos encontrarla estamos preocupados-** dijo el líder de Fairy Tail

 **-Bueno...-** Asuka se puso a pensar en los lugares que había ido con Lucy- **\- a veces me lleva a la playa, al bosque, a las montañas del Este, al bosque del Sur, al oasis del desierto, al lago del bosque del Norte, al bosque del Oeste mmmmmmmm y también está nuestro lugar secreto pero no creo que este en ese último lugar** \- dijo Asuka

 **-Alzack, Bisca avísenos cuando estas dos salgan juntas OK-** sentenció Erza viendo cómo todos se quedaban en blanco Lucy siempre escogiendo lugares alejados del mundo.

-Bien una cosa más cuál fue el último lugar al que te llevo- preguntó Laxus esta vez pensando que quizás ese sería el mejor lugar para comenzar a buscar

 **-Bueno primero fuimos a un lugar secreto-** -dicho lugar secreto se encuentra en el bosque del Oeste y este es el lugar donde Lucy lloro por la muerte de su padre, mismo lugar donde le contó una parte de su vida a Asuka- **\- y después me llevó al bosque del Oeste donde hay un hermoso claro y ahí jugamos mucho-** dijo la niña recordando todo lo qe habia hecho con lucy

 **-Y nos puedes llevar a ese claro-** preguntó Erza

 **-Mmmm-** \- Asuka dudó un poco si hacerlo o no, no quería que Lucy se enojara con ella- **\- supongo que la tía Lucy no se va a enojar así que si- r** espondió la niña todos estaban atónitos Asuka pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

 **-Muy bien vámonos-** gritó Natsu muy emocionado

 **-Un momento cerebro de lava-** dijo Gray

 **-Qué demonios quieres exhibicionista-** vociferó Natsu

 **-Se te olvida pedazo de llamas a medio encender que Lucy puede sentir la presencia de todos nosotros y más la de Asuka cómo demonios piensas en llegar sin que ella se de cuenta y te quiera hacer polvo-** dijo Gray

 **-Gray-Sama tiene razón Lucy-san nos va a detectar si vamos así por así-** respondió Juvia

 **-Mocoso no se preocupen crearé un campo que cubría nuestra presencia, magia y olor así podemos llegar sin ser descubiertos-** dijo el Master

Todos estaban de acuerdo y el Master creó el campo pensando qué de esta manera podría ocultar la presencia de Asuka sin problema alguno pero se les olvidó un pequeño detalle que a pesar de todo eso la magia no podía ocultar la pulsera que Asuka llevaba con los 11 sensores.

Mientras que en el bosque los espíritus comenzaron a aparecer listo para el nuevo entrenamiento suicida.

 **-Todos están listos-** preguntó Lucy

Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

 **-Buen primero peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, Géminis transfórmate en quien tú quieras-** \- Géminis sin más se transformó en Loke- **\- Bien ahora Loki vs Virgo, Aries vs Taurus, Aquarius vs Capricorn, Sagittarius vs Escorpio, Cancer vs Gemini y yo contra el que se descuide-** dicho esto las peleas empezaron.

Los chicos ya estaban llegando al lugar con la ayuda de Asuka pero sintieron miedo al escuchar gritos y sonidos de árboles quebrándose, rocas volando, se preguntaban qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar tan Pacífico pero sin darle vueltas al asunto ya sabían que la causante de todo ese alboroto era nada más y nada menos que Lucy Heartfilia. En efecto era ella y sus amigos los que estaba peleando sin piedad. Pero a pesar de la preocupación por saber dónde estaba la maga estaban más preocupados por lo que esta podría hacer ahora que volvió a perder a una persona amada, ahora volvió a perder a su familia eso les preocupaba más Lucy podía mostrarse fuerte ante los demás pero en algún momento la tristeza le podría ganar, la podría derrotar y lanzarla al suelo, el dolor la podría doblegar y darle una paliza sin piedad, sin remordimientos y qué iban a hacer ellos si eso llegara a pasar en cualquier momento. Realmente nada por la simple y sencilla razón de que la maga estelar no deja que nadie se le acerque mucho como para decir que ellos serán su soporte, su lugar de apoyo, que ellos serian todo para ella en momentos como este pero no no podían porque unos de ellos le habian hecho pedazo él corazón a la maga anteriormente y aun no habian solucionado ese problema. Los magos Fairy Tail no tenían muchas esperanzas.

Con Lucy y Los Espíritus

 **-Muy bien chicos deshagan las parejas ahora esto se pondrá más serio que de costumbre, ahora la pelea será todos contra todos esto será para que vean su propia capacidad de concentración al momento de que hayan otras peleas a su alrededor, entendido-**

 **-Aye-** gritaron todos y sin más por decir comenzaron a pelear entre todos, por un momento Lucy sintió como la presencia de Asuka se iba acercando poco a poco pero le pareció una locura, una estupidez era imposible porque no sentía ninguna otra presencia cerca de la niña, esa pequeña distracción le costó un buen puñetazo de Virgo en la cara que la mandó a volar y hacer que se estrellase contra un árbol y que quebrara dicho árbol a la mitad. Lucy se levantó rápidamente enojada por su descuido y se dirigió a meterse en la pelea regalando puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra sin importarle a quién le iba a dar pero entre tanto recibió una patada de Taurus en el abdomen y puñetazo de Aries en la cara que la sacaron de la pelea haciéndole caer lejos del lugar. Esta vez le estaba dando paliza a la rubia por descuidada pero sin más se volvió a levantar.

 **-Time off-** grito Lucy a lo que todos detuvieron la pelea- **\- Quiero que me digan en qué ataques tiene más problemas. Primero tú Sagittarius** -

 **-Por el momento no he tenido ninguna dificultad en cuanto al lanzamiento lo único que me falta es la potencia de las flechas que contienen tranquilizante, Moshi Moshi-**

 **-Bien déjame pensar y te diré qué podemos hacer para arreglar eso, siguiente Aries-**

 **-Tengo complicación al fusionar el Muro y la Bomba de Lana, sumimasen-**

 **-Jum eso tendremos que practicarlo con más detenimiento-** dijo Lucy

Los espíritus le fueron diciendo a su amiga cuáles eran las cosas se les dificulta más a lo que Lucy fue encontrando la solución. Les explico a cada uno lo que tenían que hacer para mejorar sus técnicas y cubrir sus debilidades a lo que ellos asintieron.

La mitad de los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail llegó al pequeño claro pero se escondieron al ver a los 10 espiritus estelares de Lucy hablando con ella seriamente.

 **-Están entrenando-** dijo Cana sacando su botella de licor

 **-Cómo lo sabes** \- preguntó Erza

 **-Mira bien los rostros de todos y hasta el de Aquarius es diferente ella nunca está calmada y mucho menos sería cuando Lucy la invoca-** dijo Cana haciendo más obvio todo lo que había dicho

 **-Tienes razón-** \- dijo Natsu - **-pero que demonios hacemos escondiéndose venimos para llevarnos a Lucy para que descanse** \- sentenció el mago de fuego comenzando a salir de su escondite cuando sintió el filo de una espada rozar su blanco y delicado cuello, dicha espada pertenecía a Erza la cual estaba más que enfada. Todo el enfado de Erza y el asombro de los demás cuando vieron cómo los espíritus se ponían en posición de ataque.

 **-Que van a hacer-** preguntó Gray un poco asustado

 **-Solo observen-** respondió Juvia con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro ella más o menos se daba una idea de lo que iba pasar en ese momento

 **-Aquarius~remolino de agua, Aries~ muro de Lana ahora-** \- gritó Lucy, la sirena y la pelirosa hicieron lo que la rubia les había pedido el enorme remolino de agua salió de la pequeña vasija de la sirena con una enorme fuerza brutal mientras que Aries hacia un enorme muro de lana para protegerse - **\- recuerden que en batalla no se tiene un solo enemigo, Taurus ~Ataque de tierra, Escorpio ~Sand Cannon, Loki~ Regulus Impactó, Cáncer ~corte extremo(lanza ondas de viento que cortan todo a su paso), Sagittarius ~flechas tranquilizadoras, Géminis ~transformación en Virgo y usa el Spica Lock, Virgo ~Usa el Spica Hollow, Capricorn ~disparo laterales( usa sus uñas como balas)-** al decir todo eso los espíritus lanzaron sus ataques Lucy caso el Fleuve d'étoiles. Mientras que los chicos del gremio quedaban más que boquiabiertos estaban estupefactos ante tal colisión de poderes, los ataques chocaron provocando una enorme explosión la cual los mandó a volar, Lucy cayó a los pies de Asuka con heridas leves en el cuerpo pero al ver a la niña se asustó.

 **-Asuka qué haces aquí no no mejor dicho cómo llegaste aquí vienes sola-** preguntó levantándose con dificultad Lucy pero enojada

 **-Tranquila tía yo no vine sola viene con todos ellos-** dijo Asuka señalando a medio gremio

 **-Qué demonios hacen todos aquí y lo peor porque trajeron a Asuka a este lugar sin saber los peligros que hay aquí-** \- vociferó Lucy tratando de controlar su enojo pero recordó que estaba a mitad de un entrenamiento- **-esperen aquí voy a terminar unas cosas y regreso-** dijo Lucy llendose y dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca

 **-Tía puedo ir contigo-** gritó Asuka, ante tal pedido Lucy solo se paró se dio la vuelta y le extendió la mano a la niña la cual alegremente cogio y tanto Lucy como Asuka dejaron a medio gremio sin poder decir ni pío.

Los espíritus ya se estaban reagrupando pero se sorprendieron al ver a la niña de la mano de Lucy.

 **-Lo siento chicos dejamos hasta aquí el entrenamiento, les pido que sigan practicando por ustedes mismos buscare otro día para seguir y darles las soluciones a las faltas que tienen mas sin embargo por favor no dejen de entrenar porque ya solo falta una semana para los juegos mágicos y hay que estar preparados para todo-**

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a desaparecer pero Aquarius no se fue sin darle un horrible golpe a Lucy en la cabeza

 **-Porque me pegas-** chillo Lucy agarrándose la parte lastimada

 **-Para ver si así lloras de una buena vez-** susurro Aquarius desapareciendo

 **No voy a llorar** pensó Lucy

 **-Ok ahora sí dime Asuka que hacen aquí-** preguntó Lucy tomando a la niña en brazos y comenzando a caminar

 **-El Master y todos me pidieron que los trajera aquí porque estaban preocupados por ti bueno yo también lo estaba así que aquí estamos-**

 **-Esta bien pero sabes en el peligro que te pusieron cierto-** replicó la maga empezando a emanar una aura asesina

 **-No..no les hagas nada tía ellos solo querían saber si estabas bien además sé que si algo malo me fuera a pasar tú me salvarías-** dijo la niña abrazando a Lucy y poniendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de esta haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración, Lucy volteo a ver hacia otro lugar escondiendo su sonrojo esa niña se las sabía todas.

 **-Bien, bien tú ganas no les voy a hacer nada-** dijo Lucy derrotada

Lucy llegó junto a los demás miembros del gremio y ni en bien había puesto a Asuka en el suelo cuando Cana, Juvia, Levy y Wendy habían saltado sobre ella abrazándola y ocasionando que cayeran la suelo

 **-Chi...chicas no...no...pue...puedo...res...respirar-** dijo Lucy con dificultad

 **-Lo sentimos-** dieron todas al mismo tiempo que se levantaban

 **-Ya, ya escúchenme bien no vuelvan a poner a Asuka en estas situaciones peligrosas, yo sentí como ella se venía acercando y me descuide por un instante y tal descuido me costado un puñetazo de Virgo en la cara-** -dijo Lucy tocándose la parte afectada- **\- no creí que ella viniera hasta aquí sola pero no sentía la presencia de nadie más por eso pensé que estaba equivocada así que espero que para la próxima pienses bien las cosas y no la pongan en peligro-** dijo Lucy levantándose y comenzando a caminar

 **-Como sabias qué Asuka estaba aquí si él Master creó un campo que borra todo nuestro rastro-** preguntó Natsu

 **-Bueno eso es un secreto-** respondió Lucy. Aunque para algunos eso ya no era un secreto pero se les había olvidado.

 **-Que te crees Heartfilia estábamos preocupados por ti y tus nos respondes de esta manera-** vociferó Lisanna harta de la actitud de la rubia

 **-Estoy bien-** respondió Lucy

 **-Como vas a estar bien si no hace pocas horas casi te morías-** dijo Erza enojada y dolida a la vez

 **-Estoy viva-** dijo Lucy

 **-Porque Loki y los demás te salvaron la vida-** dijo Mirajane al escuchar eso detuvo su caminar y se giró

 **-De qué hablas-** preguntó Lucy confundida

 **-Loki y los demás te salvaron Lucy-san-** respondió Wendy

 **-Salvarme de qué No entiendo-** dijo Lucy

 **-A ver Heartfilia a ver si esto entra en esa cabezota tuya. Cuando aceptaste destruir el reloj desde el núcleo sin darte cuenta absorbiste magia del reloj en tu cuerpo la cual estaba destruyendo tu organismo, Loki y los demás te salvaron extrayendo dicha magia ya lo captas-** termino de decir Lisanna

 **-Ahhhh era eso-** -otra vez esa respuesta que todos comenzaban a odiar poco a poco- **\- Lo de absorber la magia lo hice a propósito-** -reveló Lucy dejando a todos con la boca abierta- **\- lo hice porque de esa manera podría controlar más el reloj ya que mi ojo derecho tenía el círculo mágico pero aún no era suficiente así que deje que la magia se colara dentro de mi cuerpo e hice que esa maldita cosa se autodestruyera pero no sabía que esa magia me estaba destruyendo aún ya sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas de salir con vida pero me di cuenta de que no fue así pero en fin gracias por decirme eso, a ellos les debo mucho más de lo que imaginaba-** dijo Lucy volviendo a retomar su camino siendo seguida por Asuka la cual se lanzó sobre Lucy haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. La niña comenzó a reír por haber hecho caer a Lucy. Lucy al ver la risa de la niña comenzó a reír dejando a todos con la boca abierta; hace mucho no veían una sonrisa verdadera de la rubia siempre veían sonrisas falsa solo por compromiso. Entre la risa Lucy recordó la voz de Asuka llamándola diciéndole, pidiéndole, rogándole que no la dejare sola que no rompiera sus promesa, que no le mintiera, el rostro de Lucy pasó de tener sonrisa a ser serio completamente.

 **-Cuando vas a dejar de poner tu vida en peligro-** preguntó Mirajane

 **-El día que deje de ser una maga-** respondió Lucy

 **-Ósea nunca-** replicó Erza

 **-Exacto, Erza-** dijo Lucy

 **-Asuka-** -dijo Lucy atrayendo la atención de la niña de lo demás- **\- gracias por salvarme, gracias por recordarme todo lo que tenía pendiente mientras estaba inconsciente dentro del reloj-** dijo Lucy abrazando fuertemente a la niña sin hacerle daño, Asuka al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a llorar.

 **-Pensé que no ibas a despertar-** dijo Asuka llorando

 **-Lamento haberte preocupado tanto, lamento haberte hecho llorar-** replicó Lucy abrazando más a la niña mientras que los demás veían la escena conmovidos por las palabras de la rubia hacia la niña.

 **-Pero ya estás aquí tía y eso es lo más importante** \- respondió Asuka limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo tiernamente

 **-Gracias a ti mmmm pero ahora que lo pienso bien tengo una pregunta cómo pudiste entrar en mi mente en ese momento-** preguntó Lucy. A todos los presentes se les fueron los colores, Lucy noto eso y se le quedo viendo a la niña la cual comenzaba a actuar nerviosa e intranquila.

 **-Virgo-** \- dijo Lucy todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante la deducción de la maga estelar y ella estaba en lo correcto. - **-Virgo y Aquarius me van a oír-** dijo Lucy levantándose del suelo y tomando a Asuka en sus brazos, todos quedaron blancos ante lo dicho por su compañera.

 **-Lu….Lu-chan qué piensas hacer-** preguntó Levy nerviosa

 **-Nada porque-** fue la respuesta que la rubia le dio volviendo a tomar su semblante serio, acaso Lucy los quería volver locos con sus respuestas contradictorias.

 **-Por lo que acabas de decir-** le dijo su mejor amiga

 **-Por ahora nada, ellas están muy ocupadas en estos momento y no quiero interrumpir así que hablaré con ellas después, otra pregunta qué hacen todos aquí-**

 **-Pues te venimos a buscar para que descanses, apenas ayer estuviste al borde de la muerte dos veces te parece poco-** dijo Erza enojada

 **-Estoy bien-** respondió Lucy mucho sabían que ese estoy bien era totalmente falso, la maga estelar no estaba bien pero por ese mismo motivo se escondía tras esa fachada de seriedad y frialdad para que así nadie pueda ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, su verdadero sufrir.

 **-Deja de decir estupideces quieres tú no estás bien-** dijo Lisanna

 **-Si digo que estoy bien es porque estoy bien entienden ahora sí no les importa regreso al gremio quiero comer y relajarme un poco, Asuka quieres ir a un lugar muy bonito-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Si claro pero hay un problema-** dijo la niña perdiendo el ánimo

 **-Qué problema-** preguntó Lucy confundida

 **-Los chicos le dijeron a mis padres que no me dejarán salir a solas contigo-** respondió Asuka haciendo pucheros sin darse cuenta que acaba de echar de cabeza al gremio, el semblante de Lucy pasó de ser serio a uno de molestia total.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Asuka ya arreglaré las cosas cuando lleguemos al gremio, por ahora regresemos-** dijo Lucy acomodando bien a la niña en sus brazos y comenzando a caminar, los demás la siguieron calladamente no querían decir nada que molestara más a la rubia pero estaban felices de que esta se encontrará bien aunque por lo visto su idea de hacer que descanse se podía ir llendo al tacho de la basura completamente. Todos iban con cara de felicidad la maga estelar estaba bien físicamente aunque muy hecha polvo sentimentalmente pero estaba viva qué era lo más importante.

Ya habían llegado al gremio, Lucy recibió una regañada de parte del Master eso ella ya lo veía venir pero a la vez recibió un enorme abrazo del líder de las hadas. Busco su mesa especial cerca de la puerta del gremio la cual estaba vacía mientras que Asuka la seguía y veía cada movimiento que hacía la rubia, Mirajane le sirvió de comer a la maga estelar la cual compartió su comida con Asuka, Bisca y Alzack iban entrando al gremio y se quedaron viendo la escena solo optaron por sonreír e ir a ver cómo estaba su compañera y abrazar a su hija.

 **-Bisca, Alzack dejarían que llevará a Asuka a un lugar-** preguntó Lucy sin dar muchos detalles, Asuka se puso atenta a la respuesta de sus padres. Bisca iba a responder pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Lucy se lo pensó mejor porque todos en él gremio no querían que esas dos se fueran lejos, pero era Lucy la que le estaba pidiendo salir con su hija y eso no se lo podía negar ya que de antemano sabía que la maga estelar protegería a su hija con su vida. El gremio estaba atento a la respuesta de Alzack y Bisca, no era que no querían pero Lucy solía escoger lugares muy solitarios y alejados. Eso era un problema si en algún momento ocurre una emergencia.

 **-Está bien Lucy-san, Asuka hazle caso a tu tía todo el tiempo-** respondió Alzack suspirando

 **-Gracias dentro de unos minutos nos iremos y volveremos al atardecer-** informó Lucy

Minutos pasaron en él gremio y todo volvió a la normalidad, fiesta, peleas, bromas, alcohol, risas todo lo normal en Fairy Tail hasta que Lucy se levantó rápidamente de su silla y entrecerró sus ojos como si buscara algo

 **-Qué pasa Lucy-** preguntó Erza al ver la reacción de la maga estelar

 **-Ellos están de nuevo aquí-** respondió Lucy buscando la salida del gremio, nadie entendió nada así que solo optaron por seguir a Lucy

Cuando todos salieron se encontraron con Hughes, Coco, Byron, Sugarboy y Dan en la entrada, los chicos se pusieron en posición de defensa y ataque. Lucy miraba las caras de las personas presentes con sumo cuidado buscando algo que los hiciera ver mal pero no encontró absolutamente.

 **-Todos tranquilos-** -dijo Lucy- **-díganos qué eso lo que vienen a buscar-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Antes que nada-** -se adelantó Byron a decir- **-venimos en son de paz y queríamos pedirles perdón por todo el daño que les causamos-** terminó de decir Byron bajando la cabeza

 **-Mantengan sus cabezas en alto Fairy Tail no es un gremio de odio ni mucho menos de rencores, todos aquí sabemos que nada de esto fue su culpa así que no bajen sus rostros ante nada-** dijo él Master

 **-Si es nuestra culpa no supimos diferenciar las cosas que pasaban en nuestras narices-** dijo Sugarboy

 **-Como ya les dijo él Master nosotros somos un gremio de paz hasta en cierta ocasión mientras no ataquen a los nuestro estamos bien-** dijo Erza

Los Legionarios se le quedaron viendo a Lucy pero sin decir una sola palabra la maga estelar entendió el pedido de ellos.

 **-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarles ustedes solo hacían lo que creían que era correcto y lo que ese impostor les decía en nombre de Zentopia-** dijo Lucy

 **-Gracias Lucy-** -dijo Coco- **\- gracias por creer en mí aún cuando ni yo misma lo hacía-** terminó de decir la chica de cabellos castaños

 **-Solo te dije lo necesario-** respondió Lucy

Fairy Tail empezó a hablar con los Legionarios de las aventuras, las pasadas, las locuras e historias de sus vidas. Lucy estaba con Asuka empacando las cosas qué iba a necesitar en su pequeño viaje quién sabe dónde cuando Lucy noto que Hughes no estaba presente terminó de arreglar unas cosas y se dirigió a buscarla por los alrededores.

 **-A dónde vas tía-** preguntó Asuka

 **-Voy a buscar algo tú continúa empacando lo que vamos a necesitar, vuelvo enseguida-** respondió Lucy-Asuka solo sonrió ante el pedido de la rubia y continuó haciendo lo suyo, Lucy salió al patio del gremio y sin proponérselo se encontró con Hughes cerca del acantilado apreciando la belleza de la mañana en lugar tan rústico.

 **-Qué haces aquí-** preguntó Hughes muy seria al sentir como Lucy se iba acercando poco a poco

 **-Nada solo me pareció extraño no verte con los demás-** respondió Lucy igual de seria que la peliazul

 **-No vendrás a burlarte de mí por ser manipulada y engañada como idiota verdad?-**

 **-Te recuerdo Hughes qué no fuiste la única engañada, a mí también me engañaron quizás no sea de la misma manera o quizás si no se pero al fin al cabo sigue siendo un engaño él cual me costó la vida de mi pequeña hermana-** volvió a decir Lucy tratando de sonar los más neutral posible

 **-Lo lamento-** -agregó Hughes ante él valor de la rubia al mencionar lo qué pasó con su hermana- **\- no quería hacerte sentir mal-** terminó de decir la Legionaria

 **-Ya no te martirices por esas cosas, como se hace siempre borrón y cuenta nueva. Tú sabes que a pesar de todo tienes mi respeto y pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi dignas rival de pelea** \- dijo Lucy quedando al costado de Hughes sin decir nada más

 **-Supongo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido amigas-** dijo Hughes no muy convencida

 **-Jajajajaja-no lo dices mi convencida Hughes sabes qué creo qué si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias ni siquiera hubiéramos cruzado palabra pero me alegra que pienses de esa manera. Ahora deja la amargura y únete a la fiesta con los demás-** agregó Lucy

 **-Y tú que Heartfilia-**

 **-Yo tengo asuntos que atender-** dijo Lucy viendo como Asuka se acercaba a ellas

 **-Tía Lucy ya es hora de irnos-** dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa, Hughes solo observo como la sonrisa de la niña se ensanchaba al ver como la rubia le extendía los brazos para cargarla. Hughes pensó que a pesar de que siempre mostraba ese semblante frío ante todo el mundo Lucy solo le sonreía a esa pequeña de cabello verde oscuro aún sin importar lo hecho mierda que este por dentro.

Las tres regresaron al interior del gremio, Hughes se unió al alboroto que todos se tenía en él gremio mientras que Lucy agarró la mochila que había en la mesa y comenzado a ir a la salida.

 **-Chicos nosotras nos vamos-** informó la maga estelar

 **-Qué les vaya bien-** dijo él Master con una cerveza en la mano.

 **-Gracias Master, regresamos al atardecer-** dicho esto la maga estelar junto a la niña salieron del gremio rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

Lucy y Asuka iban caminando hasta que Lucy rento un vehículo para qué de esa manera Asuka no pudiera perder ni un solo detalle del paisaje hasta su lugar de destino. Asuka veía embelesada todo él hermoso que tenía a su alrededor.

 **-Asuka** -dijo atrayendo la atención de la niña- **\- no se cuando vuelva tener el valor para hablar de mi por ese mismo motivo hoy vamos a ir a la que una vez fue mi casa. Yo te prometí llevarte cuando todo lo del reloj acabara para no ponerte en ningún tipo de peligro, je sé que no soy la mejor persona pero intento serlo más contigo-** reveló Lucy

 **-No tienes que sobre esforzarte mucho tía Lucy, si necesitas tiempo por mí está bien. Sé que todos piensan que porque soy pequeña no me doy cuenta de las cosas pero si me doy cuenta-** dijo la niña acercándose a Lucy para darle un abrazo, Lucy se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la niña pero acepto el abrazo que esta le brindaba porque a pesar de hacerse la fuerte ella necesita un abrazo para no sentirse sola. Para así sentir el calor de otra persona para sentirse querida para olvidar qué ahora ya no tenía más a su hermana. Que desde ahora lo único que le quedaba era Fairy Tail y sus amigos estelares. Lucy quería volverse más fuerte más y más fuerte no quería volver a ver cómo una de sus personas más amadas desaparecía ante sus ojos, no quería ya no quería sentir ni dolor, ni tristeza no quería sentir nada en lo absoluto. Pensó que quizás cerrase más a los demás le ayudaría.

 **-No me estoy sobre esforzando sabes. Solo que en el momento que estuve en el reloj tú y Gonzales me hicieron recordar mis promesas y ahora más que nada sé que las tengo que cumplir porque no se cuando puede ser mi último día, no estoy diciendo que me voy a morir pronto no solo que al ver los peligros que hay me hace pensar que aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer y no quiero que queden pendientes. Te pido que me escuches Asuka esto es algo difícil para mí-** dijo Lucy, Asuka se sentó cerca de Lucy mientras que el vehículo seguía en movimiento ya estaban cerca de la Mansión Heartfilia - **-Bueno cuando era pequeña más o menos de tu edad siempre solía hacer muchas travesuras, sonreír y hablaba mucho en pocas palabras era como tú una niña que siempre busca sonreír, ser feliz, demostrar que era fuerte y siempre buscar las respuestas a mis preguntas -** -Asuka estaba feliz al saber cómo era Lucy de pequeña- **\- Yo siempre sonreía mucho porque no quería preocupar a mi madre con tonterías como pensaba. En unos de mis cumpleaños mis padres me regalaron una muñeca-** -Lucy tenía un nudo en la garganta se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar pero al ver la mirada de Asuka de comprensión, cogió aire y continuó- **\- muy hermosa yo le di el nombre de Gonzales y desde ese día dije que ella era mi hermanita, desde ese día yo jamás deje esa muñeca siempre la llevaba conmigo a todos lados, sin importar nada. Pero todo eso cambió cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi madre murió-** -dijo Lucy mientras que sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza de recordar ese día- **\- yo era muy pequeña en ese entonces, yo había perdido a la persona que más he amado en mi vida, había perdido a mi guía, a mi todo. Al principio solo me la pasaba llorando por todos los rincones de casa porque no sabía cómo afrontar ese enorme dolor y si a eso le sumamos que desde la muerte de mi madre mi padre se olvidó de que tenía una pequeña hija que lo necesita pues eso lo hizo más difícil para mí. Para él yo pase a ser un objeto más de la enorme casa. Un día sin importarme nada abandone la muñeca en una silla fuera de la casa, ese día estaba cayendo una gran tormenta en ese momento pensé que quizás el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con mis sentimientos y sin más dejé la muñeca tirada no porque no lo quisiera sino porque él hecho de verla me hacía recordar todo lo que dolía lo que quería olvidar. Debido a eso empecé a odiar a todo el mundo-**

 **-Odiar porque-** preguntó Asuka

 **-Si odiar porque cada foto, retrato, cada cosa que veía me recordaba a mi madre y ese aumentaba el dolor en mi. Yo era una niña estúpida por así decirlo-** \- reveló Lucy riéndose- **\- por eso sin pensar en las comencé a romper todo lo que me recordaba ella. Mi padre se enteró de mi rebeldía y decidió guarda todas las cosas de mi madre en el sótano pero a pesar de eso yo empecé a cambiar más me volví más fría, distante, solitaria hice que todos se preocuparan por mí porque ya no me veían llorar y la verdad era que yo ya no lloraba enfrente de ellos yo lo hacía a solas cuando nadie me veía. Pero un día Aquarius y Cáncer me vinieron a ver y Aquarius me dijo de que si no cambia mi forma de ser me iba a dar una paliza-** -dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la sien- **\- y que no me iba a venir a visitar jamás ante tal cosa tuve miedo de quedarme más sola de lo que ya estaba y por eso decidí cambiar y volverme más amable, más cariñosa y menos estúpida. Ya lo demás de la historia tú ya te la sabes y esa parte esa en la que me uní a Fairy Tail y forme equipo con Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy y Charles en ese momento jamás imaginé lo que iba a pasar mi padre contro a Phantom Lord para que me llevaran con él nuevamente, por ese detalle él gremio fue destruido. Pero por ese mismo problema Juvia y Gajeel se unieron a Fairy Tail. Yo pensé que odiaba a mi padre por meterse con Fairy Tail cosa que jamás fue real. Mi padre y yo nos volvimos a encontrar en Acalypha en ese momento pensé que las cosas entre nosotros podrían cambiar qué podíamos limar las asperezas pero ese momento nunca llegó porque no lo sé. Luego pasó lo de Tenroujima y luego de despertar de ese largo sueño me enteré de que mi padre había muerto, según yo ya había perdido a toda mi familia puesto yo no recordaba nada acerca de Gonzales en ese momento pero ella existía y ahora ella ya no está aquí. Gonzales o Michelle como la quieras llamar fue engañada, manipulada por Midnight, lastimada y traicionada al igual que yo pero aún así la amo y siempre seguirá siendo mi hermanita pasen los años que pasen nada de eso va a cambiar-** termino de decir con una sonrisa triste llena de incredulidad

 **-Yo...yo no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso-** replicó Asuka con lágrimas amenazando con salirse

 **-No llores Asuka a pesar de que de pequeña fui solitaria con el tiempo fui haciendo más amigos y todo ese dolor se fue reduciendo poco a poco. No te voy a negar de que a pesar del tiempo aún me sigue doliendo no poder haber estado con mi familia más tiempo pero así es el destino a veces te quita a veces te da-** dijo Lucy tomando una enorme bocanada de aire.

Asuka solo observó las facciones de Lucy. Ella notó el enorme esfuerzo que hizo lo rubia para poder hablarle acerca de su pasado. Acerca de cómo ha ido perdiendo todo lo que más ha amado en su vida, como se ha ido quedando sola con el tiempo, Asuka pensaba que el destino era demasiado cruel con la persona más amable y cariñosa que había conocido y quería saber porque la vida se ensanchaba en hacerla sufrir tanto. Quizás quería hacerla más fuerte pero más fuerte para qué? no era suficiente con arrebatarle a su madre cuando era una inocente e indefensa niña, perder a sus amigos más preciados por un descuido, perder a su padre cuando intentaba acercarse a él, perder a su hermanita por las ambiciones de otras personas. Que más tenía perder pensaba la pequeña niña de cabellos verde oscuros ya no quería que su tía sufriera más pérdidas, no quería que ella se quedará más vacía más sola, no quería que ella fuera como un cascarón vacío. Para Asuka habían tantos no quería que se le hacía difícil pensar que eso jamás ocurriría quizás ella no sabía lo difícil de la vida por aún era muy pequeña pero sus padres siempre le han explicado muy bien las cosas.

Asuka y Lucy llegaron a la enorme casa la cual parecía un enorme castillo de un hermoso cuento de hadas. Pero a pesar de ese aspecto esa casa tenía muchos recuerdos bellos, hermosos, llenos de sonrisas, llenos de amor, felicidad, bondad, amabilidad y tantas palabras hermosas que serían difícil de describir con sólo estas palabras pero al mismo tiempo que tenía toda esa belleza tenía crueldad, tristeza, dolor, frialdad, Soledad todas estas emociones se combinaban en una hermosa pero dolorosa batalla campal de sentimientos encontrados.

La rubia entró junto con la pequeña empezaron a ver el living, la enorme cocina, la biblioteca, las enormes y bellas habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la habitación la cual fue de Lucy en su tiempo. Asuka estaba sorprendida de la inmensidad de la casa pero ella no olvidaba que a pesar de todo no tenía que hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. No quería hacer sentir mal a Lucy de ninguna manera ella sabía que él solo estar en ese lugar le era demasiado difícil.

Lucy observaba las facciones de Asuka y solo atinaba a sonreír esa niña cada vez la sorprendía más. Lucy sabía que Asuka estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no preguntar algo indebido pero cualquier pregunta ella tenga Lucy la respondería sin dudar.

 **-Asuka estás bien-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Si solo estaba pensando cómo hiciste para no perderte cuando eras pequeña-** dijo Asuka

 **-Déjame decirte que muchas veces me perdí pero con el tiempo fui agarrando práctica-** confesó Lucy, la niña ante tal confesión solo se puso a reír

 **-No te burle-** dijo Lucy haciéndose la ofendida

 **-Per..perdón es que no pensé que te habías perdido en tu propia casa-** dijo Asuka riéndose más

 **-Pues si me perdí es que la casa es muy grande-** dijo Lucy haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña. Asuka estaba feliz porque sabía que ella y Aquarius eran las únicas capaces de ver esa parte infantil de la maga estelar. La maga estelar empezó a contarle todas las travesuras que hacía de pequeña, todas las alegrías que vivo en esa enorme casa, todos los errores que cometí por su inmadurez. Poco a poco los lazos entre Asuka y Lucy se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes, ahora Asuka conocía la parte oculta de la vida de la maga estelar muchos conocían una pequeña parte de la vida de esta pero ella ahora tenía el privilegio de conocerla toda con todos los detalles posibles, sin guardarse nada absolutamente nada y eso la hizo sentirse especial. Las horas fueron pasando poco a poco mientras Lucy le enseñaba toda la casa a Asuka, hasta que llegaron al sótano del lugar. Todo estaba oscuro la luz apenas y lograba colarse por la pequeña ventana del lugar

 **-Tía Lucy qué es este lugar-** preguntó Asuka

 **-Este es el sótano aquí es donde mi padre guardo todo lo que no necesitaba o lo que quería proteger de mis manos-** respondió Lucy

Asuka terminó de subir y lo primero que pudo ver fue el enorme cuadro que Michelle había descubierto en la última vez que habían venido. La niña se le quedo viendo al retrato y luego a Lucy.

 **-Te miras muy bonita de vestido-** dijo Asuka

 **-Esa no soy yo** \- respondió Lucy

 **-Cómo qué no eres tú-** preguntó Asuka confundida

 **-Ella es mi madre, yo soy la niña que está sentada con la muñeca-** dijo Lucy apreciando el único cuadro familiar que le quedaba.

-Ohhh vaya-se sorprendió Asuka al ver el parecido entre Lucy y su madre- **\- ella era muy bonita al igual que tú-** dijo Asuka viendo el retrato familiar

 **-Ella era muy hermosa, amable, honesta, sincera creo que no hay palabras para poder describir con ella era. Siempre mostrándome su mejor sonrisa aún cuando estaba enferma o no se sentía bien, siempre velando por mi bienestar, siempre cuidando -** \- Asuka veía como los ojos de Lucy brillaban de emoción al hablar de su madre y solo se dedicó a escuchar y sonreír- **\- de los demás. Así era mi madre me alegro saber que tengo mucho parecido con ella-** terminó de decir Lucy tomando en cuadro para llevárselo y pedirle a Reedus él favor de arreglarlo.

 **-Parece que ya has logrado aceptar todo-** dijo Asuka

 **-Hace mucho lo acepte Asuka solo que hay ocasiones en las cuales me siento vulnerable al recordar todo lo que ha pasado-**

 **-Supongo que eso es normal tía Lucy es algo que tu corazón no ha aceptado del todo-** Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabras

 **-Supongo que tienes razón Asuka y por ahora es momento de regresar prometí que llegarías al atardecer y ya es hora-**

Lucy le pidió a Virgo que llevará él retrató a su casa la pelirosa aceptó. Mientras tanto Lucy y Asuka empezaban el viaje de regreso a Magnolia. En el trayecto Asuka se quedó dormida estaba cansada de andar de un lado a otro todo él día, Lucy iba acariciando los cabellos de la niña ahora qué le había dicho todo acerca de su pasado se sentía bien quizás porque en algún momento pensó que quizás Asuka la hubiera despreciado por ser como pero fue todo lo contrario Asuka la quiere tal y como es sin ponerle ni quitarle. Las chicas llegaron a Magnolia después de un largo viaje pero en Fairy Tail toda seguía la fiesta como de costumbre, Lucy tomo a Asuka en sus brazos porque aún seguía dormida y dentro al gremio.

 **-Tadaima-** dijo Lucy

 **-Okaerinasai Lucy-san-** respondió Mirajane sonriéndole - **-como les fue en su viaje-** preguntó al demonio

 **-Muy bien Mira-san hicimos muchas cosas y pues como es normal Asuka se quedó sin energías-** dijo Lucy

Mirajane y Lucy seguían hablando acerca del viaje de la rubia mientras que Asuka seguía dormida hasta que todo el jaleo que había en él gremio la hizo despertarse.

 **-Descansaste-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Si tía pero tengo hambre-** se quejó Asuka, Lucy solo río por lo bajo mientras que Mirajane iba a preparar algo para la pequeña

Minutos pasaron Mirajane le sirvió de comer a Asuka, esta terminó sus aperitivos y en eso sus padres llegaron. Alzack y Bisca hablaron con Lucy luego de una hermosa charla estos se despidieron de la rubia y de los demás miembros del gremio. Se llevaron a Asuka para que descansara.

Lucy se fue después de unos 15 minutos ahora quería estar sola, porque a pesar de todo lo fuerte que se había mostrado durante todo el día ahora se sentía débil, vulnerable, sola, confundida y con unas enormes ganas de llorar y gritar sin parar. Sin más se dirigió hacia el bosque un lugar apartado para poder hacer lo que ella quisiera donde nadie la va a molestar, donde nadie le va a preguntar qué es lo que le pasa, donde no va a dar explicaciones de su estado tan deplorable. Llegó al bosque y sin más comenzó a llorar, a gritar, a maldecir su suerte, a maldecir al destino por ser cruel, a sacar el dolor, la pena de haber perdido a su hermana, de no haberla podido proteger, de haberla podido cuidar y de no haber podido ser una buena hermana mayor.

 **-Porque, porque-** \- decía Lucy mientras lágrimas caían como ríos perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios, perdiéndose al caer por su mentón- **\- porque siempre tengo que perder a quienes más amó porque tengo que perder lo más importante por favor díganme porque no puedo tener lo que amo a mi lado. Porque la vida es cruel qué he hecho yo para tener que sufrir todo esto Ahhh DIGANME A QUIEN MÁS TENGO QUE PERDER PARA SER FELIZ, qué alguien me lo diga por favor ya no quiero sufrir ahhhhhhh-** gritó Lucy desesperada

Las preguntas de Lucy eran dolorosas porque no se sabía a quién más tenía que perder, a quien iba a ver desapareciendo ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, sin poder tener la fuerza para protegerlo, ya no quería sufrir más.

El mundo está lleno de aventuras, de cosas hermosa las cuales te sorprenden te hacen soñar y hacen que la imaginación vuele a los lugares más inimaginables ahí donde nadie puede llegar, donde solo tú y tu imaginación puede ver, tocar, oír y admirar. Pero así como el mundo está lleno de toda esa belleza también tiene lugares donde has vivido experiencias perturbadoras, experiencia que te arrastran al peor dolor que hayas imaginado, lugares a los cuales no quieres regresar. Porque la vida es bella, hermosa pero a la vez es perra y cruel. Ahora tú tienes él camino de tu vida en tus manos, tú tienes que elegir ser amable o frío, sincero o embustero, cariñoso o cruel. Toma las riendas de tu vida y vive como si él mañana no existiera.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: Dai Mato Enbu y Él Beso

La semana pasó rápido más rápido de lo esperado ahora de Fairy Tail les dirigían hacia la capital de Fiore, Crocus.

Flashback

 _ **Durante esta semana tanto el equipo A como él equipo B se la habian pasado entrenando duramente para poder dar lo mejor de sí en los juegos mágicos. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail habian ido a la playa a entrenar y se habian llevado a Lucy con la excusa de que iban a hacer una misión en dicho lugar. Los chicos estaban bien pero la maga estelar no ya que desde que se dio cuenta de que siempre perdía lo que más amaba se empezó a cerrar más a todo el mundo comenzó a ser más fría más solitaria, más apartada de todo tipo de interacción pero lo mejor de eso era qe no se podía apartar de Asuka, no podía ignorar a esa niña o tratarla mal le era difícil. En cuanto a los espíritus estelares pues su relación estaba mejor que nunca, todos ellos ya habian aprendido a controlar todas sus técnicas, Lucy ya podía hacer mejor él Urano Metria.**_

 _ **Los chicos estaban preocupados por las nuevas acciones de la maga estelar, parecía que ahora si la habian perdido completamente y antes les respondía a lo que ellos preguntaban ahora no decía ni siquiera monólogos no decía nada. En la playa se había topado con él gremio Crimen Sorciere, él cual era conformado por Jellal, Ultear y Meredy, todos se quedaron él shock al ver a Jellal libre porque según ellos él debería estar en la cárcel por lo que pasó en la Torre del Paraíso ya que en él ataque de Oración Seis el consejo Mágico lo había arrestado por traición pero no ahora era libre gracias a que Ultear y Meredy le ayudaron a salir de prisión para así poder reivindicar su camino y ayudar a los demás destruyendo todos los gremios oscuros. Ultear les dijo a los chicos que ella los podía ayudar a entrenar, lo único que tenían que hacer era despertar él Second Origen, según Ultear a un mago normal le tomaría 10 años despertar tal cosa pero ahora ella posee el poder de despertar él Second Origen gracias a su Lost Magic, El Arca Del Tiempo.**_

 _ **Los chicos aceptaron lo que Ultear les había ofrecido claro no iban a despreciar la oportunidad de volverse fuertes, la hija de Ur dijo ciertos caracteres en los cuerpos de los magos para poder iniciar con el ritual, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Levy qué se había colado en el viaje junto con Jet y Droy, estaban sufriendo un dolor inimaginable mientras que Lucy y Erza estaban como si nada Ultear pensó que quizás ellas dos ya tenían él Second Origen y por eso no se retorcían del dolor.**_

 _ **-Chicas están seguras de que no tiene ya él Second Origen- pregunto Meredy asombrada**_

 _ **-No porque lo dices- respondió Erza sabiendo qué Lucy no iba decir nada**_

 _ **-Porque ustedes tendrían que estar como están todos ellos- dijo Ultear con una gotita de sudor en la sien**_

 _ **-Supongo que podemos sobrellevar ese dolor- dijo Erza viendo como sus compañeros gritaban**_

 _ **Erza y Jellal se separaron de las chicas para hablar sobre todo lo que sucedido en los últimos 7 años en los cuales Titania estuvo congelada. Jellal le explicó cómo fue que pudo salir de la prison.**_

 _ **-Erza qué le pasa a Lucy nunca la había visto de esa manera y menos con ustedes- preguntó Jellal**_

 _ **-Es una historia larga Jellal, después de lo que pasó en Edolas, Lisanna regreso con nosotros ella es la hermana menor de Mirajane y Elfman. Con todo ese alboroto de su regreso nosotros olvidamos algo muy importante o mejor dicho a alguien muy importante y esa es Lucy por nuestra culpa Lucy sufrió mucho al punto de volverse lo que hoy has visto. Las cosas empeoraron cuando nos enteramos que Lucy tenía una hermana menor pero en ese mismo momento pasó lo del reloj y ella murió sin que Lucy pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ella perdió a su madre cuando era niña, hace pocos meses perdió a su padre y hace dos días perdió a su hermana menor, todo esto ha sido dura para ahora ya no habla, no se queja, no se enoja, técnicamente no hace nada- los ojos de Erza se empezaban a cristalizar al ir contando todo lo que la había pasado a su hermanita, Jellal se dio cuenta de eso y abrazo a Erza para que esta encontrará la fuerza que le estaba faltando.**_

 _ **-Lamento haber preguntado pero Erza no pierdas las esperanzas en algún momento ella volverá a ser lo que era antes solo se paciente y ten fe, nunca la abandones, no te des por vencida- susurro Jellal**_

 _ **Erza se sintió comprendida y segura ante las palabras del peliazul. Sin más se separaron pero Jellal no quitaba su mirada azul de la pelo escarlata. Para él ella parecía una Deidad con ese cabello rojo como él vino, esa mirada fuerte y amable, esos ojos donde te podías reflejar por el brillo que estos tenían, ese cuerpo digno de ella y todo esa bondad que la caracteriza, ese carácter duro y de temer pero qué podía cambiar en cualquier momento, ese corazón que parecía ser fuerte como el hierro pero era frágil como el cristal por eso la maga se protegía con una armadura. Erza había quedado hipnotizada por la mirada de Jellal. Sin darse cuenta sus rostro se fueron acercando lentamente todo por la magia del momento, aún siguen hipnotizados por los ojos del otro cuando sintieron con sus labios se rozaron lentamente, tranquilamente para luego fundirse en un hermoso, tierno pero cálido beso, donde las palabras sobraban donde él mundo dejó de existir ahora solo existían ellos, donde no había nada de pasión, nada de lujuria solamente amor ese largo y tierno beso poco a poco se fueron separando para poder coger aire, se separaron lentamente, fueron abriendo sus ojos lentamente para volver a encontrarse con la mirada sabían lo qué había pasado y no se arrepentian, ahora los dos sabían de los sentimientos del otro. Se sentían felices por saber tal cosa.**_

 _ **Erza y Jellal dejaron pasar un poco de tiempo hasta que su sonrojo desapareciera para poder regresar con los demás. Crimen Sorciere se despidió de los magos de Fairy Tail, ellos ya habian hecho lo que querian ayudar a los magos. Erza y Jellal compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa como despedida.**_

 _ **Erza se le quedo viendo a Lucy la cual estaba perdida viendo hacia el enorme océano por un momento Erza sintió que se iba a quebrar e iba a empezar a llorar al ver con Lucy se ha ido cerrando cada vez más a causa del dolor, de la soledad era difícil ver cómo la persona que más le había sonreído se haya convertido en el pedazo de hielo total son emociones sin sentimientos sin nada.**_

 _ **Y así la semana se fue dejando a unos magos más poderosos que antes**_

Fin del Flashback

Crocus, el lugar más hermoso de todo Fiore donde las estructuras de las casas eran únicas, donde se encontraba el castillo Mercurius. Hoy 1 de Julio del año x791, este día era especial no sólo porque hoy daban comienzo Los Grande Juegos Mágicos sino que también este día la maga estelar de Fairy Tail cumplía un año más de vida. Pero era una lástima que nadie lo sabía.

Todo el gremio Fairy Tail se había ido para a la ciudad de Crocus para poder ver a su equipo pelear para convertirse en el #1 de todo el continente Fiore. Todos llegaron estaban en el centro de la ciudad cuando él Master se acercó a equipo A para entregarles el manual de las reglas de los juegos, les dijo que lo leyeran y que todos tenían que estar en la habitación antes de las 12 de la noche porque nadie sabía reglas son reglas. Erza tomo el manual para leerlo ya que Natsu y Happy se habian ido a buscar comida, Gray estaba peleando con Lyon por quien se iba a quedar con Juvia, Wendy y Charles se fueron a ver el Castillo Mercurius. Solo quedaban Erza y Lucy ya que hasta los demás del gremio habian ido a explorar los alrededores del lugar.

Erza y Lucy se fueron al departamento otorgado por los patrocinadores de los juegos mágicos, ya era tarde faltaba media hora para las 12 de la noche y solo faltaban Wendy y Charles por regresar se le hacía raro porque era siempre puntual en todo lo que hacía. Ya no les quedaba tiempo ya eran las 12 en punto todos los integrantes tenían que subir a una plataforma para poder dar inicio a los mágicos mágicos de Fiore, pero los magos de Fairy Tail estaban incompleto lo bueno que Elfman y Lisanna iban entrando así que Titania arrastró a Elfman para que así pudieran participar y le pidió a Lisanna qué buscará a Wendy para asi despues poder el cambio de miembro. Este año 113 equipos estaban participando en los Juegos Magico y para reducirlos tenían que pasar por el laberinto y ser uno de los primeros 8 equipos cuando esos 8 equipos de 5 miembros hubieran pasado la siguiente parte de los juegos daría inicio. Erza y los demás estaban pasando ya que les estaba robando los mapas a los demás equipos y se los daban a la única persona capaz de leerlos la cual era Lucy.

El equipo A de Fairy Tail logró llegar en octavo lugar un mal inicio para las hadas ciertamente pero esto les daría el coraje para ir escalando de posición sin duda alguna.

Los Dai Mato Enbu(juegos mágicos) tendrán una duración de 5 días en los cuales se llevarían a cabo diferentes actividades pero antes de hablar de eso llamarían a los equipos ganadores y sus respectivos miembros los cuales son

 **Sabertooth** \- Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Rufus, Orga Nanagear, Yukino Agria y como reserva Minerva Orland

 **Lamia Scale** \- Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Sherria Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, Toby.

 **Blue Pegasus** \- Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobu, Nichiya como serva Jenny Realight

 **Mermaid Heels** \- Beth, Arania, Risley, Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana.

 **Quatro Cerberus** \- Yaeger, War Cry, Rocker, Nobarly, Sems y como reserva Bacchus.

 **Fairy Tail B** \- Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan(Jellal) y como reserva Cana Alberona

 **Fairy Tail A** \- Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell y como reserva Elfman Strauss.

 **Raven Tail** \- Alexie, Nullpuding, Flare Corona, Obra, Kurohebi

Algunos de los equipos tenían reservas por si algún miembro salió lesionado o algo por él estilo y sin más el primer evento era una batalla donde los puntos se esparcen de la siguiente manera

1- 10 puntos

2- 8 puntos

3- 6 puntos

4- 4 puntos

5- 3 puntos

6- 2 puntos

7- 1 punto

8- 0 punto

Los magos estaban listos para pelear contra quien fuera pero como habian dos equipos de Fairy Tail la rivalidad de estos era demasiada ya que cada equipo quería darle la victoria a su gremio.

Las primeras en pelear eran

 **LUCY HEARTFILIA vs FLARE CORONA**

Esta sería sin duda el mejor o el peor inicio para los Dai Mato Enbu


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: Lucy vs Flare

La gran pelea entre Lucy y Flare se acerca cada vez más muchas personas alaban a la chica de Raven Tail y muchas abuchean a la chica de Fairy Tail ¿porque? porque hace mucho tiempo Fairy Tail pasó a ser historia y que después de 7 años quiere venir y tomar el primer lugar como si nada, a nadie le parecía bien pero él primer lugar le pertenecía a Fairy Tail. Todos querian hacer sentir mal a Lucy pero a esta le valían tres hectáreas de magia lo que las personas hicieran, cuando él publicó vio que la maga ni siquiera se inmutaba ante sus abucheos se quedaron callados mirando el coraje y la fuerza con la que la rubia afrontaba las cosas. Pero lo que no sabían era que la maga estelar actuaba así en cualquier tipo de situación sin excepción alguna.

Lucy y Flare ya estaban en el campo de batalla con las miradas del público puestas en la rubia ¿porque? porque querian ver las supuestas sorpresas qué Fairy Tail les traía desde el regreso de los miembros más poderosos de dicho gremio. El público ya no creía en las Hadas ahora porque en los últimos 7 años ellos siempre han quedado en último lugar ahora ellos admiraban a Sabertooth. Muchos de los espectadores conocían la reputación de la maga estelar debió a los rumores que se escuchaban y para los espectadores supuestamente era que ella no era muy fuerte por eso ya sabían qué Flare iba a ganar sin duda alguna. Otros dudaban de qué Flare pudiera ganar ya que se decía qué Fairy Tail venía con todos sus poderes al máximo y los rumores de que ese gremio estaba lleno de monstruos no ayudaban mucho que digamos. Además muchos recordaban los destrozos que dicho gremio hacía en cada misión. El resto estaba en un 50% para cada maga. Mato llegó y les dijo las reglas a las chicas las reglas las cuales eran que tenían 30 minutos para dejar a su contrincante en el suelo, si lo 30 minutos no alcanzaban les darían 5 minutos de tiempo extra pero si aun las dos seguían de pie quedarían en un empate y los puntos serian divididos.

Las pelea dio inicio los magos de Fairy Tail pensaron que Lucy iba a ser la primera en atacar pero fue todo lo contrario parecía como si la mente de la rubia estuviera en blanco total, no se movía, no hacía ni un solo gesto tal cosa preocupo al Master y la primera Mavis qué se había colado en los juegos. Flare atacó a Lucy con su cabello pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente y sin muchas ganas dijo

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CANGREJO MAYOR, CÁNCER**

Todo le público comenzó a asombrarse al saber que Lucy tenía una de las 13 o mejor dicho 13 llaves del zodiaco aunque muchos ya sabían tal cosa. Se preguntaran porque 13 llaves más adelante lo sabrán. Por otra parte Lucy seguía sin tener ganas para pelear pero aun así quería dar lo mejor para que el gremio volviera a ser lo que era anteriormente y compensar todos esos años de dolor de su amigos. Todos estos años de lágrimas, humillaciones, desprecio hacia su compañeros. Cáncer corto el cabello de Flare, cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se enojara y volviera a atacar a Lucy.

Lucy no quería que vieran todos su avances pero no tenía opción pero también pensó que no era muy necesario ir con todo desde el principio porque aún necesitaba conocer las habilidades de su oponente y sin más hizo que Cáncer desapareciera y

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL ESCORPIÓN, ESCORPIO**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL TORO, TAURUS**

Los dos espíritus salieron ahora la cosa si se iba a poner demasiado buena Lucy les dijo a Taurus y a Escorpio que hicieran su ataque especial cosa que ellos sin dudar hicieron ante tal ataque Flare no tuvo mucho tiempo y solo atinó a cubrirse con su cabello lo más rápido posible, pero esto hizo que bajara su guardia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Flare ya tenía el puño de Lucy estampado en su cara él cual la mandó a volar, haciendo que se estrellara en una de las paredes del lugar. El público estaba atónito, la emoción comenzaba a inundar el estadio de los Dai Mato Enbu, los magos de los demás gremios no podían creer la velocidad de la maga estelar si así era la maga estelar no querían ni imaginarse cómo serían los demás miembros de las Hadas, Fairy Tail estaba que estallaba de alegría.

Flare se levantó dejando ver una línea de sangre correr por su mentón debido al golpe que la rubia le había propinado y con su cabello tomo a Lucy de las piernas mientras que Lucy buscaba la manera de liberarse pero era imposible, sintió como era elevada en el aire y sin sacó él Fleuve d'étoiles y tomo a Flare de la mano las dos magas dieron vueltas en el aire debido a la fuerza que ambas implementaban en él agarre pero Flare hizo que su cabello comenzará a arder en llamas para que así quemara las piernas de Lucy atravesando el cuero de la bota y parte del pantalón que está andaba en ese momento. Lucy sintió sus piernas arder, cuando de repente sintió como él cabello de Flare la dejaba caer ella también la soltó, sin más dio unas vueltecitas para caer sobre sus manos de esta manera evitar lastimar sus pies más con él cuero caliente de la bota. Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban preocupados por las piernas de la maga estelar si se le veían muy lastimadas. Lucy se dejó caer poniendo los pies en el suelo con sumo cuidado, el público veía tal cosa asombrados pensaban que quizás la maga estelar iba a ponerse llorar o se iba a quejar por lo que la pelirroja le había hecho pero nada, su cara seguía igual de inmutable e indescifrable. Lucy se quitó lo que restaba de las botas y las tiró a un lado.

 **-Me gustaban esas botas-** \- se quejó Lucy viendo con pena viendo las hermosas botas- **\- es una lastima que quedarán destrozadas-** terminó de decir poniéndose de pie

 **-Parece que eres muy hábil Heartfilia-** dijo Flare

 **-Parece que eres muy fijada-** replicó Lucy

 **-Pero no creo que puedas contra mi-** dijo Flare segura de sí misma

 **-Hmnp-**

Lucy le resto importancia a lo que Flare dijo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ya estaba parada a su costado, Flare abrió los ojos como platos ante tal acción de la maga estelar, esta vez la maga estelar había sido más rápida. Lucy sin decir más le dio un puñetazo en el estómago él hizo qué Flare cayera al suelo rápidamente agarrándose la parte afectada tratando de coger desesperadamente el aire que había perdido debido al golpe. Pero Lucy no dejó las cosas ahí, no señor cuando Flare logró ponerse de pie, Lucy se giró sobre sus pies para darle una patada tremendamente fuerte a la altura del pecho y hacer que se estrellase nuevamente contra la pared del estadio. El público comenzaba a emocionarse al ver las habilidades de la rubia pero está seguían sin ánimos de pelear, quizás necesitaba más motivaciones o quizás este día no se sentía bien, quizás aún no logra sobrellevar lo de su hermana, quizás aún se siente culpable de no haber podido proteger a la única familia que le quedaba, habían tantas quizás qué no se sabía cuál era el correcto. Muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail sabían que por ahora Lucy solo estaba jugando con Flare bueno creo que ni jugando estaba porque no tenía ganas de nada, de nada.

 **-Vamos Tía Lucy-** gritó Asuka a lo que Lucy solo levanto el pulgar en respuesta, ahí estaba la motivación de la maga estelar.

Flare estaba harta de todo no podía perder ante Fairy Tail asi que decidio tomar un anzuelo para hacer que la maga estelar perdiera, qué se diera por vencida y de esa manera darle la victoria a Raven Tail pero más no sabía que ese iba a ser su peor error. Flare se levantó y se puso en su lugar hizo que unos de sus mechones de cabello se introdujera en la tierra, Lucy noto tal cosa así que estaba preparada no quería que la loca esa volviera a agarrarle las piernas porque de ser así estaría frita ya no tenía algo que protegiera sus piernas de los cabellos de Flare. Pero se le hizo extraño ver pasar los segundos y Flare no la atacó en ningún momento.

 **-Pensabas que te iba a dejar ganar Heartfilia-** se burló Flare

 **-De qué ha-** \- Lucy se quedo callada al sentir que Asuka estaba en peligro- **\- ASUKA-** gritó Lucy corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba la niña todos los magos y el público se le quedo viendo a la maga estelar, pensando que quizás la maga se había vuelto loca pero después de mucho tiempo ahora en su mirada y en su rostro se mostraba él miedo de perder a alguien amado, de perder a alguien importante, a alguien que amas más que a tu propia vida. Los magos de Fairy Tail se asustaron al ver a la maga de esa manera sabían que algo andaba mal, ellos no habían podido escuchar lo que la maga había dicho antes de salir corriendo. Lucy iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía y lo más rápido que sus piernas lastimadas le daban pero en su camino él cabello de Flare la detuvo golpeándola por primera vez. Todos se asustaron al ver qué Flare había podido golpear a Lucy eso sí daba mala espina, Lucy se tomo la parte afectada y se dio vuelta viendo como Flare sonreía de oreja a oreja él miedo de qué Flare le hiciera algo a Asuka pasó a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta que ella no podía hacer nada lo único que podía hacer era partirle la mandarina en gajos a la pelirroja y lo de poner a salvo a la niña se lo dejaría a sus espíritus celestiales. El miedo pasó a ser enojo total. Erza y los demás vieron el cambio en la mirada de Lucy y temblaron ya sabían lo que eso significa ahora las cosas se iban a poner peor.

Lucy comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Flare y esta le dijo

 **-Ahora haz lo que yo te diga porque de otra manera esa niña sufrirá las consecuencias-** dijo Flare sonriendo

 **-...no sabes lo qué estás haciendo** \- vociferó Lucy iracunda, cuando Flare quería replicar sintió como él suelo empezó a temblar y eso era porque Lucy había empezado a dejar salir su magia la cual iba llena de furia, enojo y odio. Las piernas de la pelirroja temblaron al sentir la magia de la rubia. El estadio completo estalló en emoción al ver que las cosas se ponían más serias de lo normal más no sabían qué ahora la maga estelar estaba enojada y eso no quería decir nada bueno para la pelirroja.

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO** gritó Lucy enojada

 **-Me llamaba Hime-** dijo Virgo haciendo su reverencia

 **-Virgo, Asuka ahora por favor-** dijo Lucy, Virgo sin más entendió, Flare vio como Virgo desaparecía del lado de Lucy y reaparecía cerca de la niña de cabellos verde oscuros y se la llevaba de ahí. Alzack y Bisca estaban sorprendidos ante la llegada de Virgo a pesar de todo Lucy seguían velando por la seguridad de su hija.

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CORDERO, ARIES**

 **-Aries bomba de lana-** dijo Lucy

Aries hizo la bomba de lana la cual Lucy usó como trampolín para llegar a Flare más rápido y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo caer con una fuerza brutal. Los aficionados se quedaron mudos al ver el cambio en la pelea, al ver la nueva faceta de Lucy, sin más Lucy sacó él Fleuve d'étoiles agarró una de las piernas de Flare y la elevo haciendo que comenzará a dar vueltas en el aire tal y como había hecho con Lisanna pero estaba vez había más fuerza, más agresividad en la vueltas, Flare gritaba para qué Lucy la bajara pero esta ignoraba cualquier tipo de pedidos, todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar acerca de la pelea diciendo qué ahora la maga de Fairy Tail se estaba comportando demasiado agresiva, había demasiada violencia en sus acciones, luego de unas vueltas lanzó a Flare en dirección hacia Aries la cual sin duda le propinó una patada en la cara mandola en dirección hacia Lucy, y está sin tocarse el alma le dio otro puñetazo en el estómago haciéndola caer al suelo. Erza y los demás estaban aterrados Lucy estaba fuera de si, ellos ya sabían qué Flare había intentado lastimar a Asuka por qué vieron como Virgo sacaba a la niña del lugar. Solo pensaron que la pelirroja había cavado su propia tumba al intentar dañar a la persona que Lucy más amaba.

Flare estaba rodea tenía a Lucy atrás, Aries enfrente y ahora quien sabe porque o como Virgo están al costado de ella.

 **-Donde está Asuka-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Se quedó con Aquarius-** respondió la pelirosa

 **-Está bien-**

 **-No se preocupe Hime ella se encuentra bien-** dijo Virgo al escuchar eso Lucy solo asintió sin más las dos pelirosa se pusieron a los costados de la rubia rápidamente esperando a qué Flare se pusiera de pie no la iban a atacar estando en el suelo a pesar de todo ellas tenían orgullo. Flare logró ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad ya que los golpes que las magas le habían propinado iban con demasiada fuerza y la no tenía mucha reíste fía en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo y al parecer esa era la especialidad de estas tres, se le quedo viendo a la rubia y a las pelirosas las cuales estaban más que serias. El Master quería que los dos minutos restantes pasarán rápido no quería que tener que intervenir en la pelea eso armaría un caos total ante todo él público y detener a una Lucy enojada no era buena idea y más si a esta le daba por sacar a más espíritus a la misma vez.

Los segundos pasaban lenta y tortuosamente para todos los magos de Fairy Tail si querían ganar pero no querían que la maga estelar cometiera alguna estupidez debido a su enojo. Pero sabían que no podían detenerla y menos cuando estaba cabreada.

Flare se levantó viendo a las tres magas y sabía que si no hacía algo rápido la iban a machacar y no se iba a poder levantar durante un mes o más si es posible. Aries y Virgo seguían a los costados de Lucy, todas se veían más que serias pero Lucy se veía más enojada ahora su rostro demostraba una emoción por lo menos.

 **-Estás lista Flare-** dijo Lucy

Cuando la pelirroja escuchó tales palabras tembló de miedo. Flare sabía que ante la velocidad y la fuerza de esas tres no podía hacer nada, quizás hubiera sido más fácil si solo luchará contra Lucy pero ahora eran tres oponentes muy formidables, mas sin embargo no perdió el tiempo y con su cabello hizo una enorme barrera. En ese momento Lucy se dirigía a toda velocidad para atacar a Flare a puño cerrado pero se dio cuenta de que el cabello de esta comenzaban a arder en llamas sin saber cómo detuvo su carrera y retrocedió cautelosamente. La rubia ya estaba harta de la pelea así que para abrir la barrera de una vez decidió combinar los poderes de Aries y Virgo. Mientras que Flare estaba pensando cómo iba hacer para poder aguantar los cinco minutos extras que dentro de poco se vendrían, ella quería aguantar para que por lo menos quedarán en un empate.

 **-VIRGO, ARIES~TORNADO DE LANA-** gritó Lucy

Las dos pelirosas asintieron, Virgo sacó su Fleuve d'étoiles mientras que Aries se preparaba para lanzar su bomba de lana. Virgo comenzó a girar el látigo creando vórtices de aire en ese momento Aries lanzó su bomba de lana, la lana y los vórtices se fusionaron creando un tornado de lana pero a pesar de que era lana era destructivo ya que si Virgo quería podía crear más tornados y hacer que estos colisionen al mismo tiempo dejando al oponente sin tiempo de reaccionar por completo porque estos llevaban una enorme fuerza fusionada con la magia del Fleuve d'étoiles .

 **-Virgo, Aries ataquen-** pidió Lucy

Las dos chicas asintieron Virgo ya había creado cuatro tornados los cuales habían encerrado a Flare. El público estaba con la boca abierta, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban más que asombrados ellos no sabían qué Virgo y Aries podían hacer tale combinación de poderes, según ellos y según la lógica sus magias eran incompatibles pero ahora se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido al subestimar a las magas. Los cuatro tornado colisionaron en la barrera de cabello de Flare haciendo qué por una milésima de segundos esta perdiera fuerza y dejará de arder Lucy sabía qué ahora qué habían comenzado los cinco minutos extras no tenían tiempo que perder.

Lucy hizo que Virgo y Aries se fueran al mundo celestial, e hizo qué Cáncer apareciera nuevamente, le pidió a Cáncer que empezara a cortar las partes débiles de la barrera a lo que él Cangrejo mayor hizo sin problema alguno, a lo lejos Lucy pudo divisar una abertura en la barrera y sin más la aprovechó, haciendo uso de su velocidad se adentro en la barrera propinándole un tremendo golpe a Flare en la cara ocasionando que ésta perdiera el control de la barrera y saliera volando estrellándose en el muro del estadio.

Los personas que estaban en el estadio, las cuales dudaron de las habilidades de la maga estelar se estaban arrepintiendo completamente ahora la rubia les había demostrado que no hay que juzgar por las apariencias, ni mucho menos por rumores de tiempos pasados. Pero a pesar de todo habían dos personas las cuales estaban viendo a Lucy detenidamente desde el inicio de la pelea, los motivos aún son desconocidos.

Flare se levantó con mucha dificultad, todo los golpes que Lucy le había dado comenzaban a hacer mella en todo su cuerpo, ella sabía que no iba a aguantar por mucho más pero aún le faltaban cuatro minutos más de pelea. Lucy hizo que Cáncer se fuera e invocó a Géminis para hacer él Urano Metria y darle el último golpe a Flare. Todos veían que Lucy invocaba espíritu tras espíritu sin ninguna dificultad.

Lucy le pidió a Géminis qué se transformará en ella, cosa que los gemelos hicieron encantados de la vida, muchos se quedaron expectantes a ver que hacía Géminis cuando lograron observa que ahora habían dos Lucy. La que iba vestida con el uniforme que él Master les obligó a vestir el cual consistía en una camisa morada con él símbolo del gremio en el lado del corazón, unos pantalones negros, las botas negras que quedaron destrozadas por el cabello de Flare y la otra Lucy(Géminis) iba vestida con unos shorts cortos y un sostén de entrenamiento dejando ver él bien formado cuerpo de la rubia. A Lucy no le incomodó porque estaba más centrada en patearle el trasero a Flare que en lo que los demás hablaran de ella.

Géminis y Lucy se tomaron de las manos, mientras que todos miraban expectantes lo que la maga iría a hacer esta vez, por otro lado Flare ya no podía moverse le dolía el cuerpo cuando se escuchó

 **Encuesta los cielos, y abrelos…**

 **Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,**

 **Hazte conocer a mi**

 **Oh, Tetrabiblos…**

 **Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas…**

 **Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola**

 **O ochenta y ocho signos…**

 **Brille!**

 **URANO METRIA**

Él en centro del estadio se podía apreciar la hermosura de las galaxias debió al hechizo de la maga estelar mientras que Flare buscaba la manera de poder protegerse, Lucy apuntó hacia la pelirroja pero cuando quiso que los ochentas y ocho signos la golpearan sintió como se quedaba sin magia completamente, tal acontecimiento hizo que Géminis desapareciera, y él hechizo explotara en un enorme destello. Todos se quedaron viendo lo acontecido pero Hibiki sabía que él hechizo había salido mal porque él fue él que se lo enseñó a la maga estelar en el tiempo donde formaron equipo para detener Nirvana, cuando él polvo de la explosión se disipó lograron ver cómo Lucy escupía sangre y sus ojos se volvían grises. Erza y los demás estaban con él corazón en la boca desde hace mucho tiempo no veían a Lucy sangrar. Lucy empezar caer lentamente mientras se escuchaba en el público que muchos se burlaban por la falla que la maga había tenido pero cuando creyeron qué Flare iría a ganar la pelea apareció Loki deteniendo la caída de su amiga.

 **-Lucy qué fue lo que pasó-** preguntó Loki muy preocupado porque sintió la anomalía en la magia de su amiga

 **-Haaaa un imbécil en la gradas me robo mi magia-** respondió Lucy jadeando

 **-Sabes quién es-**

 **-Solo sé que pertenece a Raven Tail-**

 **-Déjame darte un poco de mi magia-**

 **-No es necesario Loki, aún tengo él Second Origen no me he quedado sin magia lo que pasó fue que yo selle esa magia para usarla en caso de emergencia, además no creí que algo así fuera a pasar. Gracias Loke-**

 **-Está bien Lucy pero ten más cuidado-**

Cuando Lucy se pudo detener por sus propios pies empezó a desbloquear él Second Origen pero al momento de hacerlo escupió más sangre porque cuando Obra le robó la magia lastimó la parte donde estaba sellado él Second Origen dejando una pequeña herida. El Master estaba muy preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando a la rubia, eso no era normal y vio al Master de Raven Tail ósea a su hijo Iván Dreyar sabía que él tenía algo qué ver en eso pero Mavis hizo que se tranquilizara. Mientras Lucy sacaba él Second Origen se descuidó por unos segundos los cuales Flare aprovechó para atacar pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear Loki se interpuso recibiendo el impacto el cual lo dejó bastante lastimado, Lucy al ver eso abrió sus ojos como platos para luego demostrar ira total en ellos. Loki se despidió de Lucy ya que el cabello de Flare lo había atravesado y necesitaba ir inmediatamente al mundo celestial. A Lucy se le olvidó que tenía sus piernas lastimadas, se le olvidó que esto solo era una competencia, dejó salir una cuarta parte del Second Origen. Solo faltaban dos minutos para quedar en un empate con la chica Raven Tail.

Flare estaba preparada para ganar porque ella ya sabía que la rubia no tenía magia porque sabía qué Obra se la había robado pero cuando vio a la maga estelar de pie y con la ira tomando control de su cuerpo se sorprendió. Mato se estaba preparando para dar por terminada la pelea cuando Lucy estaba frente a Flare a escasos centímetros de ella, Flare abrió sus ojos como platos pero no fue capaz de reaccionar. Lucy levantó su puño el cual iba directamente al mentón de la pelirroja pero este no era un golpe normal este golpe iba envuelto en magia la cual creaba ciertas ondas de aire alrededor del puño de la rubia cuando Lucy impacto a Flare esta se elevó al cielo, todos estaban anonadados creían que Lucy la había sido derrotada pero no. Cuando Flare comenzaba a caer en cuestión de milisegundos Lucy ya está frente a ella en el aire, la maga estelar unió sus puños e impactó el abdomen de la pelirroja, lanzándola al suelo con una fuerza y una velocidad brutal haciendo qué está crear un hueco en la tierra y se desmayara del impacto.

Lucy usó él Fleuve d'étoiles para bajar y quedar de pie. El tiempo extra llegó a su fin dejando como ganadora a la maga estelar y a un público con la boca cerrada, mientras que Fairy Tail gritaba y lloraba de alegría al ser los primeros en ganar esto les daba más esperanzas de ganar.

Mato entró al campo de batalla anunciando que la ganadora del primer encuentro era Lucy Heartfilia, dándole 10 puntos al equipo a A de Fairy Tail y el primer lugar en la tabla. Mientras Mato, Yajima y Chapati Lola hacían comentarios acerca de la sorprendente batalla qué las magas habían dado, Lucy comenzaba a cerrar nuevamente él Second Origen, todos los magos de Fairy Tail entraron al campo para felicitar a su compañera. Lucy estaba cabreada pero aún así sabía qué tenía que ocultarlo pasara lo que pasará- Lucy vio como Alzack y Bisca se le quedaron viendo entendiendo a su pedido le pidió a Aquarius que trajera a Asuka- sin más la sirena lo hizo pero antes de irse le dio una mirada a Lucy. Lucy la entendió sabiendo que la sirena estaba orgullosa de ella pero a la misma vez estaba enojada con ella por ser tan descuidada.

Fairy Tail comenzó a salir del campo de batalla.

 **-Lucy como estas-** preguntó Mavis sabiendo que la rubia también era buena estratega y sabiendo también que ella sabía porque su hechizo no había funcionado

 **-Estoy bien, primera-** dijo Lucy respetuosamente

 **-Sabes quién fue él qué lo hizo** \- volvió a preguntar Mavis

Todos se les quedaron viendo a las dos rubias quien había hecho, no sabían de qué estaban hablando.

 **-Si se quién fue, fue él mismo mago que le robó la magia a Wendy y Charles-** respondió la maga estelar recordando lo que le habían dicho de cuando encontraron a Wendy y Charles cerca del castillo Mercurious desmayadas y sin nada de magia. En este momento las dos chicas se encontraban en la enfermería de del estadio.

 **-A qué gremio pertenece-** replicó Mavis sería al igual que Lucy

 **-A Raven Tail, Primera ahora si me disculpa quiero tomar una ducha y ver cómo se encuentra las chicas-** dijo Lucy haciendo una reverencia y comenzando a alejarse del grupo

 **-Lucy sería bueno que revises esa herida-** dijo Mavis haciendo que todos se pusieran pálidos, de qué herida estaba hablando la primera si aclare solo había podido tocar a Lucy una tan sola vez en toda la pelea.

 **-Hmnp no se preocupe primera la revisaré después del baño-** respondió Lucy

 **-De qué herida está hablando-** preguntó Erza

 **-Lucy te sabrá decir-** respondió Mavis

Bueno ya se podían quedar con la duda porque Lucy no les iba a responder, porque desde la semana que pasaron entrenando en la playa la maga no respondía ni una sola pregunta. Mientras Lucy se perdía en los pasillos para llegar a la cámara asignada, Gray entraba al campo de batalla para jugar el juego llamado " **Oculto"**. Los oponentes eran

 _ **Rufus de Sabertooth,**_

 _ **Nullpuding de Raven Tail,**_

 _ **Yaeger de Quatro Cerberus,**_

 _ **Eve de Blue Pegasus,**_

 _ **Beth de Mermaid Heels,**_

 _ **Lyon de Lamia Scale,**_

 _ **Gray de Fairy Tail A**_

 _ **Juvia de Fairy Tail B.**_

La pelea comenzó.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43: Sentimientos Que No Pudieron Ser

Lucy se dirigía hacia las duchas para poder quitarse toda la mugre del cuerpo aunque no tenía nada de mugre pero se sentía cansada, sucia y un poco adolorida. La rubia iba pensando en qué otra vez las personas buscaban la manera de hacerla ver débil ante todos y no sabía ni cómo ni porqué siempre, siempre y sin necesidad de que ella dijera o hiciese un comentario sus adversarios buscan la manera de dañar a las personas mas importantes en su vida, a las personas que más amaba, a las personas que siempre quería proteger porque si algo le pasa a esas personas sería como si le arrancaran el corazón de un solo tirón, dejándola indefensa, matándola completamente, derrumbando todas y cada una de las paredes que con dolor, fuerza, rabia y coraje le ha costado construir para no salir lastimada nuevamente pero no puede hacer absolutamente nada. Porque aunque quiera estar tranquila su vida como maga no se lo permite porque sabe que tiene que estar alerta siempre porque en cualquier momento alguien va a venir y la va a atacar por la espalda sin piedad para lastimar a uno de los suyos o lastimarla a ella y en este momento es donde más débil se encuentra debido a que aún no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la muerte de su hermana menor.

LUCY POV

La pelea terminó sin pensarlo y sin proponermelo bien gané no sé porqué ni cómo pero lo hice, si tenía en mente ganar para darle la victoria al gremio para que todo el mundo viera cómo Fairy Tail iba renaciendo nuevamente en todo su esplendor pero a la hora de empezar la pelea mi mente estaba en blanco bueno no en blanco ya que a pesar de que ha pasado una semana no dejo de pensar en las palabras de Michelle/Gonzales, no dejo de olvidar a ella pidiéndome perdón, diciéndome que no era su intención lastimarme, diciendome que solo quería estar un poco más a mi lado y disfrutar un poco más de las aventuras y de la compañía de todos, no la puedo olvidar diciéndome cumple con tus promesas, sé feliz, nosotros siempre vamos a estar a tu lado. Tengo cada palabra grabada en mi mente junto con su rostro lleno de dolor, pero cómo voy a ser feliz, cómo voy a estarlo cuando me doy cuenta de que todo lo que amo lo pierdo de la noche a la mañana, todo lo que es importante para mí desaparece delante de mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Qué más tengo que ver, ya vi a mi madre morir, sé que no vi a mi padre pero aún así él está muerto y eso duele, vi como mi hermana era manipulada, era usada con un trapo sucio y viejo, vi como era pisoteada como si ella fue una basura solo por querer estar a mi lado sin importar nada y vivir una vida llena de aventuras, llenas de amor y sin más yo no puedo ni moverme, yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada, solo llore como una cobarde pidiendo perdón por mis errores para luego ver cómo desaparecía ante mis ojos, para ver cómo la vida o el destino me la arrebataba, como se la llevaba de mi lado dejando otro hueco en mi interior. No sé qué es lo que estoy pagando pero solo espero que mi deuda quede saldada lo más pronto posible.

Aun estoy en la ducha, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se contrae junto con el agua caliente porque mis piernas siguen lastimadas así que trato de lavarlas con mucho cuidado para evitar que sangre por las quemaduras. Pero también intentó retener las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazan con escapar de mis ojos, sé que estoy sola sin nadie a mi alrededor, sin nadie que me pueda escuchar debido a las peleas y a todo el alboroto del público, sin nadie que pueda ver mi debilidad.

Ahora puedo dejar salir todo lo que tengo en mi interior pero no puedo pero es que tampoco quiero hacerlo porque si lo hago caería en la soledad más profunda en la que jamás haya estado y de esa no sería capaz de levantarme, y ahora más que nunca necesito estar de pie, no sólo por mí sino también por Asuka porque se el daño que le puedo causar a esa pequeña si me alejo de su lado, porque a pesar de todo la quiero tener a mi lado para poder protegerla, por mis espíritus estelares porque ellos no quieren que otro mago sea su propietario y yo tampoco quiero que ellos tengo a otro mago diciéndoles qué hacer de manera impotente y quizás siendo cruel con ellos-no quiero que ellos vuelvan a sufrir otro maltrato como en el pasado- por los Dai Mato Enbu qué hay que ganarlos para compensar muchas cosas que pasaron durantes estos 7 años que estuvimos ausentes, por el gremio, por mi familia la cual es formada por este gremio de magos locos y mis espíritus estelares ellos son mi familia, por mis promesas por cumplir las cuales son muchas, por mis promesas cumplidas, por las personas que creen en mí-mi familia y amigos- por las personas que no creen en mí-todas las personas- tengo tantas cosas por las que necesito estar de pie por eso no puedo llorar, por eso no me puedo permitir caer no ahora, a veces siento que son una enorme carga para mí pero todo eso se me olvida cuando veo la cara de felicidad de las personas a mi alrededor. Se me olvida cuando veo la sonrisa que Asuka me brinda cada vez que mira cómo me levanto después de una enorme caída, esa sonrisa de ternura y amor, esas sonrisas que me demuestran que aunque sea distante estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

Muchos creen que no me importó la pérdida de mi hermana porque jamás me vieron llorar, jamás me vieron caer, jamás me vieron lamentándome por los rincones, a esas personas me gustaría recordarles que sigo siendo un humano que siente, llora, sueña, anhela pero también soy consciente de que ellos escucharon mis gritos de dolor al pedirle perdón a Michelle o en ese momento a Gonzales como yo le estaba llamando, sé que ellos me escucharon durante ese momento que estuve destrozada por los recuerdos que azotaban mi mente una y otra vez sin piedad. Me escucharon lo sé y no me arrepiento de haberme mostrado destrozada en ese momento porque ya no podía seguir guardando ese dolor. Pero luego de eso me vieron fuerte sin lágrimas en mis ojos, solo la pura soledad que me atormenta cada día, soledad quizás ya no es mucha porque? porque ya me acostumbre a ella y también por qué quizás no esté sola aun tengo muchos amigos que se preocupan por mi. Amigos si es que les puedo llamar amigos a los que les debo una respuesta a su disculpa de hace casi unas dos semanas.

Nadie se enteró que después de que Asuka y yo regresamos de la Mansión Heartfilia, me fui lejos al bosque ahí donde nadie me podía ver, donde nadie me podía escuchar, donde nadie me podía interrumpir o preguntar del por qué estaba llorando aunque la respuesta hubiera sido LLORO POR LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANA pero yo no quería responder absolutamente nada. Solo quería sacar el nudo en mi garganta qué me impedía hablar y dejar sacar todo el dolor acumulado en forma de lágrimas, gritos, lamentos, y de esta manera sacar todo lo que me había atormentado desde pequeña, ahora ya no me duele el pasado ya lo he superado.

No voy a negar que los días en que perdí a estas personas no dejan de doler claro que me duelen porque en ese día pienso en todas las cosas hermosas que pudimos haber vivido pero que pudieron ser, pero que no llegaron a ser porque el destino fue muy cabrón y no quiso darme esa oportunidad, pero a pesar de eso me dio otras oportunidades aunque después de darme una hermosa felicidad me pasa la factura con muchos intereses los cuales me cuesta una nueva herida en el alma. Creo que cada felicidad que he tenido a pesar de mi corta vida ha valido la pena porque me han dejado recuerdos bonitos los cuales serán inolvidables. Mi recuerdos hermosos cuando conocí a Natsu y Happy, el día que me uní a Fairy Tail, cuando conocí a Mirajane y los demás para minutos más tarde poder conocer a Erza, salvar a Macao, ver la cara de felicidad de Romeo al ver a su padre después de una semana. Formar equipo con los miembros más poderosos de Fairy Tail, obtener la llave de Virgo, mi primera misión de clase S donde pude adquirir un nuevo nivel como maga estelar y también logre obtener la llave de Saggitarius. Hay tantos momentos qué debo recordar pero como dije son tantos que me tomaría horas y horas decirles y explicar el porqué me han hecho feliz. Pero a la vez me han dejado cicatrices. Hay cicatrices de batallas pero hay unas cicatrices que no son precisamente de batallas pero que aun así no han cicatrizado como deberían.

Quizás todo esto suene a que me esté quejando, pero la verdad es que no me quejo solo trato de aceptar lo que la vida me da pero también hay momentos en los que pienso que la vida me quiere ver el suelo suplicando piedad para poder ser feliz de una buena vez pero eso jamás pasará como mi madre me dijo nunca hay que bajar la cabeza ante nada ni ante nadie. Sonará muy orgulloso si pero no puedo bajar mi cabeza ante las vueltas de la vida, yo solamente acepto lo que me da y trató de ser feliz pero a la vez trato de cambiarlo para que no me deje ningún daño mortal. Y seguiré manteniendo las palabras y las enseñanzas de mi madre presentes hasta el día de mi muerte. Él ser amable con todos esta quedando en el pasado quizás solo con Asuka y mis espíritus puedo serlo pero con los demás se me hace difícil no porque no pueda hablar con ellos pero no quiero tener otra herida más ya tuve suficiente con lo vivido se que no puedo escapar del destino peor quizás pueda cambiarlo poco a poco. Todos me miran como si fuera una desconocida pero no me asusta yo les dije que iban a conocer una parte distinta de mi, les dije que las cosas iban a ir cambiando, tambien se que le dije a Michelle que era hora de un nuevo cambio pero eso ya lo dejó en él pasado creo que eso no va a poder ser.

Salgo de la ducha comienzo a vestirme, siento como cuatro personas entran en la enfermería pero de pronto sentí un cambio en la magia de la señora Porlyusica. Eso me asustó un poco en ese solo tenía puesto un sostén negro y un bóxer del mismo color era de los usaba para mis entrenamientos, tenía el cabello mojado no me importó y salí corriendo de la ducha aún con el malestar en mi abdomen debido a la magia que Obra me robo durante la pelea y sintiendo cierto ardor en mis piernas. En mi carrera hacia la enfermería sentí como Natsu se iba acercando. Eso hizo que me preocupara aún más pero a la vez me tranquilizo, haciendo uso de mi velocidad llegue a la enfermería viendo como Natsu hacía pedazos la puerta de un solo puñetazo, corrí y me puse a su costado viendo como las cuatro presencias que había sentido anteriormente corrían llevándose consigo a Wendy, Charles y Porlyusica. Vi en ese momento el enojo, la ira en los ojos de Natsu y claro que en los míos había enojo e ira pero yo lo escondía mucho mejor debido a los entrenamientos, pero en ese momento en el que estaba pensando en cómo rescatar a las chicas de esos idiotas vi como Natsu saltó por la ventana siguiendolos y sin más que decir o que hacer lo seguí, empezamos a correr por los techos del lugar hasta que use mi velocidad para poder ponerme al frente de estos sujetos, ellos se detuvieron y corrieron hacia tras pero ahí estaba al que un día llamé mejor y del cual comencé a tener sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad, quizás a eso le llamaríamos el primer amor de toda adolescente pero yo ya no soy una adolescente quizás físicamente lo soy pero mentalmente hace mucho dejé de serlo.

Cuando conocí a Natsu me dio mucha curiosidad era un chico despistado, amable, dulce, tierno, un niño en el interior, que me tendió la mano aun sin siquiera conocerme, me dio una familia, me permitió conocer la familia que siempre había querido una familia acogedora, me hizo sentirme segura aun cuando las cosas estaban difíciles aun cuando no había esperanza él me hizo ver que aún había algo de esa esperanza, al principio pensé que solo era admiración al ver lo fuerte, audaz y valiente que era pero con el pasar de los minutos, las horas y los días me di cuenta de qué me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, si me había enamorado, yo jamás había experimentado esos sentimientos al principio tuve miedo porque no estaba segura de mis propios sentimientos pero luego de un tiempo todo estuvo claro. Pensé que sería un poco incómodo si yo le decía a él mis sentimientos porque no quería perder su amistad, porque no quería perder a un buen amigo pero después de haberlo pensado muy bien había decidido decirle que estaba enamorada de él, sin importarme las consecuencias. Pero en ese momento pasó lo de Edolas y con eso él regresó de Lisanna, en ese mismo momento comenzó la destrucción de la Lucy buena y el renacimiento de esta Lucy qué todos están tratando, con todo eso sucediendo a mi alrededor esos sentimientos quedaron sellados en lo más profundo de todo mi ser y dudo que vuelvan a salir, asi como veo las cosas se ponen más difíciles para mi a cada momento a cada instante. Estos son sentimientos que no pudieron ser. 

Natsu iba a atacar a los tipos esos pero en una señal le dije que se contuviera un poco iba a sacar a las chicas de ahí y ponerlas a salvo para que él pudiera hacer su ataque, y sin más saqué el Fleuve d'étoiles y sin que los hombres se dieran cuenta hice que mi látigo tomará a las tres chicas de la cintura y se las arrebataran de las manos a esos tipos sin más las deje en un lugar seguro, me puse al lado de Natsu cuando él hizo su Karyu no Hokko vi como los hombres quedaban casi chamuscados por el fuego pero aún seguían de pie con algo de dificultad pero de pie, corrí hacia ellos aun con el dolor en mis piernas y en ambos brazos puse un poco magia haciendo que ondas de aire se crearán alrededor de ellos y los golpee dejándolos noqueados completamente.

Natsu buscó unas sogas y los amarro al parecer estos sujetos pertenecían al ejército del reino pero eso no importaba ellos se habían metido con nuestra familia. Tome a Charles y la puse en los brazos de Wendy que aún seguía inconsciente, tome a Wendy en mis brazos con cuidado de no dejar caer a Charles mientras Natsu tomaba a Porlyusica. Las llevamos nuevamente a la enfermería y las recostamos en la cama. Pero al parecer Natsu y yo hicimos demasiado jaleo tratando de recuperar a nuestras amigas qué de repente

FIN DE LUCY POV

Cuando Lucy depósito a la dragon slayer y a la Exceed en la cama sintió como la puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver al Master y a la Primera junto a Cana y Erza.

 **-Qué es lo que paso-** pregunto él Master viendo como Natsu dejaba a Porlyusica en la cama

 **-Unos idiotas quisieron llevarselas-** respondió Natsu iracundo

 **-Pero están bien-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Logramos llegar a tiempo-** dijo Lucy al costado de Wendy

Todos los que habian llegado muertos de los nervios al ver la explosión que Natsu había causado en él tejado se tranquilizaron completamente al ver que todo estaba bien pero se le quedaron viendo a Lucy la cual seguía en ropa interior con el cabello goteando y las piernas empezando a sangrar debido al sobreesfuerzo.

 **-Lucy se puede saber qué haces en esas fachas-** pregunto Cana divertida

 **-De qué hablas-** dijo Lucy confundida no recordaba cómo andaba vestida

 **-Bueno mira tu cuerpo y lo sabrás-** replicó Erza un tanto incómoda al ver la sangre en las piernas de la rubia, sin más Lucy bajó su mirada y se encontró con ella en ropa interior y sangrando.

 **-Genial lo que me faltaba-** se quejó Lucy enojada

 **-Lucy será mejor que curemos tus heridas rápido-** sugirió la primera al ver el estado de la rubia

 **-Lo hago después-** respondió Lucy

 **-No lo haremos ahora asi que sientate-** sentenció la primera un poco enojada con Lucy

Las miradas entre la primera y Lucy chocaron por ver quién de las dos ganaba la disputa pero Lucy no quería pelear así que para tomar asiento en una de las camas se puso sobre sus manos y se dirigió a la única cama vacía dios dos vueltas en el mismo lugar para saltar sobre sus manos qué caer sentada sin lastimar sus piernas, los que estaban presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta jamás habian visto esa flexibilidad en la maga estelar. Cana se quería reír al ver como Lucy era derrotada por la mirada de la primera pero se contuvo al ver el estado de la rubia.

 **-Cana deja de hacer esa cara y dime como van los juegos-** dijo Lucy viendo como la primera buscaba él botiquín por qué ella iba a curar a Lucy porque sabía que si no lo hacia ella, la rubia era capaz de no hacerlo. Porque la Primera sabía todo acerca de Lucy porque él Master Makarov se lo había dicho.

 **-Bueno Gray y Juvia perdieron en esta prueba-** dijo Cana un poco triste por sus compañeros, sabía que tanto él mago de hielo y la maga del agua están deprimidos por haber perdido este encuentro.

 **-Ya veo pero aún tenemos más oportunidades-** respondió Lucy haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir en algodón con alcohol rozar su piel lastimada

 **-Tienes razón-** respondió Cana

 **-Lucy cómo fue qué pasó todo esto-** pregunto Erza

 **-Todo qué-**

 **-Lo de estos tipos, las explosiones, tu en ropa interior y sangrando-** dijo Erza

 **-Bueno al salir de la ducha me dispuse a cambiarme pero de repente sentía cuatro presencias entrar a la enfermería, de ante mano supe que no era nadie del gremio. Segundos despues senti como la magia de Porlyusica cambia drasticamente eso me asustó y sin más salí corriendo para saber qué pasaba durante el trayecto sentí a Natsu pero aun asi segui mi carrera hasta llegar aquí, luego Natsu y yo salimos por la ventana siguiendo a esos sujetos por todos los tejados para salvar a las chicas y así fue como termine en este estado-** dijo Lucy aburrida y buscando la manera de ignorar el dolor al sentir el alcohol en su piel.

La Primera terminó de curar a Lucy y le pidió a Erza y a Cana que le ayudarán a vendarla para que no se infectaran las heridas, tanto la pelirroja como la castaña aceptaron viendo la cara de enojo de la rubia al ser tratada como una niña pequeña que necesita de cuidados.

 **-Lucy debes tener más cuidado de ti misma, deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás-** \- dijo la Primera regañando a la rubia la cual solo escuchaba atentamente de todos modos ella jamás hacía caso a lo que le decía- **\- sí ya sé que jamás haces caso niña pero en fin, espero que te mejores ah por cierto espero verte después de que los juegos terminen necesito tu ayuda-** terminó de decir Mavis.

 **-Esta bien Primera solo espero que no se para recibir más regaños-** respondió Lucy algo aburrida

 **-No te preocupes se que lo regaños no funcionan en ti, solo necesito que me ayudes en algunas cosas-**

 **-Como usted diga Primera-**

La Primera y él Master salieron de la habitación junto con Natsu ya que le quería dar privacidad a la rubia para que se pudiera cambiar a gusto. Mientras que la maga de la armadura y la maga de las cartas buscaban la manera de hacer que su amiga testaruda se quedara en cama por lo menos durante unas horas pero les fue imposible ya que la maga estelar no más terminó de vestirse se dirigió hacia donde estaba todo él gremio para saber como se encontraba Asuka. Erza y Cana querian tomar unas sogas y amarrar a la rubia a la pata de la cama pero sabían qué sogas no iban a funcionar con la nueva fuerza de su amiga así que sin más se dieron por vencidas.

El primer dia de los juegos terminó dejando a Sabertooth en primer lugar y a Fairy Tail A en segundo, Blue Pegasus en tercero, Mermaid Heels en cuarto, Lamie Scale en quinto, Quatro Cerberus en sexto, Raven Tail en séptimo y a Fairy Tail B en último lugar. Las hadas iban subiendo de lugar más rápido de lo esperado y eso que solo era el primer día.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44: El Presente y El Futuro en una Noche

La noche había llegado rápidamente a la ciudad de Crocus, después de todas las emocionantes peleas que se dieron durante el primer día de los juegos, muchos de los gremios ya estaban en sus respectivas alcobas descansando, pero él gremio de magos de Fairy Tail seguía armando jaleo como de costumbre y es que los magos estaban celebrando que estaban en segundo y último lugar en los juegos mágicos. Puede sonar una burla pero todos saben que no es así porque ellos van a ganar cueste lo que cueste. Porque las apuestas entre los dos grupos participantes no se podían esperar, además de que el castigo para el equipo perdedor lo hacía más emocionante por así decirlo. La mayoría de los magos estaban preocupados porque no habian visto a la maga estelar luego de que esta se escapara de la enfermería y fuera a ver a Asuka, desde entonces no sabían nada de la rubia, claro ya era grande y podía cuidarse muy pero muy bien sola pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran preocupados.

Pero mientras su amiga se dignaba a aparecer ellos jugaban a surfear en unos barriles de cervezas y usando una de las mesas como tabla, hasta que las puertas del lugar se abrieron dejando ver a su rubia amiga y a la Primera con ella, las dos magas venían bastante serias y eso no quería decir nada bueno pero cierto incidente los sacó de sus pensamientos negativos y es que cierta mata de cabellos verdes se estaba moviendo rápidamente entre todos los magos en dirección hacia la maga estelar. Lucy estaba atenta a ciertas cosas que le decía la Primera para poder dar por terminada la conversación cuando de pronto los ojos de la Primera se abrieron como platos al ver como Lucy era asaltada por la hija de Bisca y Alzack.

La maga estelar ante tal asalto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras que Asuka estaba encima de ella muerta de la risa al poder asustar a su tía. Algunos en el gremio se asustaron al ver eso pero para otros ya era normal ver cómo la niña saltaba encima de la rubia.

 **-Asuka deja de hacerle eso a Lucy-san-** regaño Alzack tratando de no reírse como los demás, pero es que era imposible la risa de su hija era contagiosa y la de los demás lo hacía mucho peor.

 **-Pero es divertido-** dijo la niña apenas pudiendo respirar

 **-Bien bien deja respirar a Lucy-** dijo la Primera viendo por segunda vez a Lucy expresar algo en su rostro. La maga de la estrategia se dio cuenta de que Lucy solo demostraba emoción siempre y cuando Asuka estuviera involucrada.

 **-Bien bien-** dijo Asuka levantándose

 **-Por lo menos esta vez no caímos en agua-** dijo Lucy viendo con ternura a la niña, y recordando la vez que Asuka se le lanzó encima estando cerca de la piscina ocasionando que cayeran al agua.

 **-Tienes razón tía Lucy-** dijo la niña aún con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro

La Primera se adentro en el bar viendo como todos seguían haciendo desastre por doquier y es que eso significaba ser mago de Fairy Tail. A pesar de que hace poco ha estado conviviendo con la tercera generación de hadas, estaba viendo que cada uno tiene un pasado doloroso, cada uno lleva una horrible carga en su espalda, cada uno tiene su propia pesadilla pero con la diferencia que todos habian tenido el apoyo de sus compañeros de gremio, la Primera sabía que casi todos los que estaban ahi se habian unido a Fairy Tail a una corta edad donde encontraron el apoyo de otras personas. Mavis sabía que todos tenían algo doloroso por olvidar pero también sabía que la única maga estelar del gremio había vivido la soledad, las pérdidas y hasta el desprecio, ella sola y que aun así estaba de pie, eso le sorprendió pero a pesar de apenas conocer a Lucy, la Primera estaba preocupada por eso le había pedido a Lucy que le ayudará a formar grupos de peleas en caso de alguna emergencia o por si él último día tenían que pelear en grupos y al parecer no se había equivocado ya que la Primera se dio cuenta del potencial de la maga estelar a la hora de combinar poderes, y de esa manera buscaría ayudar a que la maga estelar volviera a ser la que era antes según lo que le había dicho Makarov, además no le vendrían mal un poco de ayuda de otra maga que fuera buena en la estrategia.

Lucy se había ido a una mesa apartada de todo el alboroto que tenían sus compañeros, mientras tomaba disfrutaba de un buen café y de la lectura de un buen libro, se fijó de que Wendy y Charles estaban en el lugar eso quería decir que ya estaban mucho mejor. Wendy se acercó a Lucy y

 **-Gracias por salvarnos Lucy-san, los chicos ya me dijeron todo lo que pasó cuando estaba en la enfermeria-** dijo Wendy

 **-De nada Wendy me alegra ver que tu y Charles están mucho mejor y qué pude llegar a tiempo para que eso sujetos no se salieran con la suya-** respondió Lucy dejando el libro de lado pero con el semblante serio

 **-Muchas gracias** \- volvió a decir Wendy, restandole importancia al semblante de la rubia de todos modos ya se había acostumbrado a ello- **\- tu siempre nos salvas de cualquier peligro-** terminó de decir la dragon slayer del cielo

 **-Ustedes son mis compañeras de equipo y además son mis amigas así que lo hago de todo corazón, ahora no te esfuerces mucho mañana es el segundo día y no creo que no quieras participar en los siguientes eventos-** dijo Lucy terminando su café, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la puerta con el rostro más serio que tenía.

 **-Lucy-san deja que cure tus heridas-** dijo Wendy casi gritando por qué Lucy cada vez se alejaba más, esto atrajo la atención de los demás magos y la atención de la Primera

 **-No te preocupes por mi Wendy yo estoy bien, es mejor que no uses tus poderes por ahora podría ser peligroso, así que todos ustedes asegúrense de que ni Wendy ni Charles usen magia hasta mañana si es necesario-** dijo Lucy para salir del lugar

 **Bien pensado Lucy, tu siempre viendo por el bienestar de los demás** pensó la Primera

Mavis sabía que después de que alguien le roba la magia a otro mago este podría quedar con algunos problemas para poder controlar su propia magia así que era mejor descansar por unas cuantas horas.

Lucy salió del gremio sintiendo una presencia muy familiar, y es que la maga estelar sentía su propia presencia moverse lo más rápido posible como si estuviera utilizando su velocidad, Lucy por un momento pensó que se estaba volviendo loca al sentir su propia presencia moverse, al sentir como usaban su propia magia para poder moverse rápidamente pero al ver como un sombra se movía decidió seguirla hasta saber quien era y porque tenían su magia. Por un momento pensó que era Obra usando la magia que le robo en la pelea pero se dio cuenta de él control y la velocidad al usar la magia era idéntica a como ella la usaba. Así sin más rodeos se apuro para poder alcanzar a esa persona hasta que por fin se detuvo y ambas quedaron frente a frente. Solo que la persona frente a Lucy llevaba una capucha que cubría todo su rostro

 **-Quien eres y porque tu magia es idéntica a la mía por así decirlo-** cuestiono Lucy

 **-Será porque yo soy tu y tu eres yo-** contesto la persona dejando a Lucy muy intrigada

 **-De qué hablas** \- preguntó Lucy sin entender nada de lo que le había dicho la silueta misteriosas frente a ella pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que cuando se dedicó a ver los movimientos de la persona frente de ella, vio cabellos rubios salir de la gran capucha negra, Lucy cada vez más abría los ojos como platos al ver que la persona que estaba frente a ella era ella misma solo que un poco más mayor.

 **-No tengas miedo Lucy, yo soy tu yo del futuro he venido para cambiar el horrible y agonizante futuro del que vengo-** dijo Mirai-Lucy más seria y fría de lo normal pero con el dolor más agonizante en su voz

 **-Pero cómo es eso posible-** preguntó Lucy muy sorprendida

 **-Recuerdas qué Jellal nos habló de la extraña magia que se había estado sintiendo durante los años que estuvimos congelados pues esa magia era la puerta Eclipse, esa puerta se puede usar como portal para viajar en el tiempo ya la use y por eso es qué estoy aquí, esa mismas puerta permitió que una legión de 10,000 dragones de hace 400 años atrás volvieran al futuro y destruyeran la vida que conocemos hasta hoy-** reveló Mirai-Lucy

 **-Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para detener la puerta Eclipse-**

 **-En serio me crees-** preguntó Mirai-Lucy incrédula

 **-Tu misma lo dijiste tu eres yo y yo soy tu, asi que aunque quiera no puedo mentir-** dijo Lucy

Lucy y Mirai-Lucy se sentaron a hablar acerca de las estrategias que podrían usar para poder detener el uso de la puerta Eclipse pero también estaban buscando estrategias para detener a los 10,000 dragones que atacarian todo el continente de Fiore en dado caso de que las primeras estrategias no salieran bien, las dos chicas hablaron hasta muy entrada la mañana. Mirai-Lucy aun se sorprendía de ella misma no pensó que su yo del pasado le creyera esa historia que parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos de terror pero a la vez sintió que aún habian esperanzas de salvar a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida luchando contra los dragones, en ese momento un recuerdo vino a la mente de Mirai-Lucy y lo recordó fue ver como uno de los dragones atacaba a Bisca y Alzack que trataban de proteger a Asuka, el corazón de Mirai-Lucy se partió en miles de pedazos al recordar cómo los dos magos perdian la vida dejando a su única hija sola. Mirai-Lucy se recordó a ella misma corriendo con él alma en un hilo al ver como Asuka y iba a ser devorada por uno de esos malditos dragones cuando se de repente sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, recordó el sentimiento que tuvo al ver como iba a perder a la única persona que le queda ser destruida frente a sus ojos pero que no llego a ser por qué llego a tiempo para salvar y aunque eso le costó el brazo derecho donde se encontraba la marca de Fairy Tail, valió la pena porque ahora esa niña de cabellos verdes se encontraba con vida. Mirai-Lucy quería cambiar el futuro de su sobrina, no quería que ella volviera a vivir ese infierno de ver cómo las personas que más ama se van de su lado en cuestión de minutos.

El futuro era un infierno total donde Mirai-Lucy había perdido todo. Pero a pesar de eso Mirai-Lucy omitio muchas cosas que pasaron porque penso que asi era mejor.

Segundo Día de los Dai Mato Enbu

El estadio estaba a tope, los magos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, este día los magos iban a competir en una carrera usando la ciudad de Crocus como lugar de juego. El juego tenía por nombre " **Carruaje** " teniendo como participantes a Sting de Sabertooth, Ichiya de Blue Pegasus, Risley de Mermaid Heels, Yuka de Lamie Scale, Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus, Kurohebi de Raven Tail, Natsu de Fairy Tail A y Gajeel de Fairy Tail B.

La carrera empezó pero lo que no se esperaban era de qué tenían que correr subido en carruajes para la mayoría eso era pan comido pero para los dragón slayers eran una tortura no se podían mover porque estaban mareados. Esa era la desventaja de usar magia mata dragones.

Bacchus llegó en primer lugar seguido de Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya. Natsu, Gajeel y Sting aun les faltaba mucho hasta qué Sting pregunto

 **-Porque se esfuerzan tanto si solo son unos juegos-**

 **-Para nosotros estos son más unos juegos esto lo hacemos para compensar los años de dolor y humillaciones que todos ustedes les hicieron a nuestros compañeros de gremio, por eso nosotros vamos a dar lo mejor para darle el primer lugar a Fairy Tail tal y como se lo merece nosotros vamos a compensar todas esas humillaciones devolviendo el gremio a su mayor esplendor porque esto significa ser una mago de Fairy Tail, devolveremos todo el dolor multiplicado por 100-** dijo Natsu levantándose siendo seguido por Gajeel, todos los demás del gremio estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que las lacrimas esparcidas por toda la ciudad les permitían ver y oir todo lo que sus compañeros hacian y decian, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban felices de ver como sus amigos se preocupaban por ellos. El público estaba emocionado al escuchar grandes palabras del mago.

Lucy levantó la mano derecha haciendo la señal, con el índice en alto dando a entender que a pesar de todo ella aún creía en sus compañeros, todos vieron a Lucy sorprendidos pero aun sin más ellos también hicieron la misma señal. Tal cosa les día más fuerzas a Natsu y Gajeel haciéndolos llegar en sexto y séptimo lugar. Mientras que Sting renunció a la competencia porque según él podían ganar los demas juegos.

Las batallas empezaron con algunas apuestas por medio de los oponentes, y entre esas se dio la pelea entre Kagura vs Yukino. Las dos magas hicieron apuestas y la apuesta era su vida. Kagura llevaba espada pero tenía un sello que no le permitía usarla mientras que Yukino tenía llaves del zodiaco dando a entender que aun habian magos estelares, Lucy en ese momento estaba sumergida en lo que había hablado con Mirai-Lucy. Estaba buscando la manera de detener Eclipse pero no se le ocurría nada, pensó en qué hablar con la Primera y él Master seria la mejor opcion. Lucy seguía pensando mientras la pelea seguía hasta que

 **-Tia Lucy mira, mira qué llave es esa-** preguntó Asuka al ver una llave parecida a las del zodiaco pero con la diferencia que esta tenía la forma de una serpiente, la pregunta de Asuka salvo a todos porque ellos también tenía la misma duda

 **-Ohh esa es la llave de la serpiente Ophiuchus anteriormente pertenecía a las constelaciones zodiacales, ella era una signo pero debido a sus poderes se le quitó el derecho de ser un espíritu zodiacal. Todo el mundo cree que solo son 12 signos porque Ophiuchus fue removida hace muchos años atrás pero en si son 13 signos-** dijo Lucy mirando a la enorme serpiente negra con lineas moradas

Todos veían como Lucy apreciaba a la enorme serpiente. La pelea terminó dejando a Kagura con vencedora, ahora la vida de Yukino le pertenece.

El segundo día de los juegos terminó dejando a Raven Tail en primer lugar seguido por Mermaid Heels, Fairy Tail A, Fairy Tail B, Quatro Cerberus, Lamie Scale, Blue Pegasus y Sabertooth.

Todos los chicos estaban en sus respectivas alcobas, Lucy, Wendy y Charles iba a tomar una ducha después de un día cansado. Luego de una hora las chicas ya estaban vestidas y secando sus cabellos, Natsu y Happy estaban leyendo unas revistas hasta que vieron a Erza entrar junto con una chica de cabellos blancos.

 **-Lucy te buscan-** dijo Erza

 **-Para qué soy buena-** preguntó Lucy haciendo una seña para que la chica tomara asiento

 **-Antes que nada mi nombre es Yukino Agria-** \- dijo la albina tomando asiento- **\- y creo que ya saben que soy una maga estelar, desde que iniciaron los juegos mágicos y te vi pelear Lucy-san me dije a mi misma que cuando terminaran los juegos magicos mis llaves las dejaría en tus manos-** terminó de decir Yukino poniendo las llaves de Piscis, Ophiuchus y Libra en la mesa

Lucy se le quedo viendo a las tres llaves, pensó que hace mucho deseo tener todas las llaves pero ahora ya no ahora solo quería proteger a sus amigos además que si aceptaba las llaves que Yukino le estaba ofreciendo sería ir en contra de sus principios

 **-Qué dijeron tus espíritus con respecto a esta decisión-** preguntó Lucy sin rodeos

 **-No entiendo Lucy-san, qué quieres decir con eso-** dijo Yukino confundida

 **-Yukino antes que nada soy maga estelar pero antes de eso soy amiga, no sé qué clase de relación tienes con tus espíritus pero no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de hacerlas cosas, antes tienes que hablar con ellos y preguntarles qué es lo que ellos quieren. Si no sabes sus sentimientos no deberías tomar decisiones apresuradas, yo no puedo aceptar estas llaves no porque no me haga ilusión tener todas las llaves, claro me hace ilusión pero no quiero romper ese vínculo qué has formado con ellos por una decisión tomada a la ligera, no quiero pasar por encima de los sentimientos de ellos. Si hace mucho tiempo lo desee pero ahora ya no. Te lo digo como maga y como amiga no pases por encima de los sentimientos de ellos ese puede ser tu más grande y peor error-** terminó de decir Lucy para salir del departamento dejando a todos los magos con la boca abierta

 **-Creo que la hice enojar, lo siento no fue mi intención-** dijo Yukino muy apenada y sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia

 **-No te preocupes Lucy-san es así parece como si estuviera enojada pero no es así-** dijo Wendy

 **-Lucy no esta enojada Yukino lo único que ella hizo fue darte un buen consejo, para ella las relaciones entre magos y espíritus son muy serias. Así piensa en lo que vas a hacer** \- dijo Erza

Yukino asintio y salio del apartamento de los magos de Fairy Tail, la ex-miembro de Sabertooth vio a los lejos como Lucy se alejaba, caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Natsu y Happy siguieron a Yukino porque a ellos se les hacia raro que la maga viniera a buscar a Lucy y le quisiera entregar las llaves asi por asi ellos pensaron que quizás era una trampa para saber las nuevas habilidades de la rubia así que detuvieron la caminata de Yukino y le preguntaron cuál era su plan, la chica albina solo les dijo la verdad pero con eso también les contó la humillación que él Master de Sabertooth le había hecho pasar frente a todos sus compañeros de gremio. Obligándola a desnudarse frente a todos y quitar la marca del gremio con sus propias manos, tal cosa hizo que la sangre de Natsu comenzara a hervir. Lucy había sentido como Natsu y Happy habian estado siguiendo a la albina así que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta se escondió entre los edificios y escuchó todo lo que Yukino le había dicho a sus compañeros, Lucy sintió la magia de Natsu alterarse lo que quería decir muy pero muy malas noticias. Natsu salió corriendo en dirección a las instalaciones en donde se encontraban los magos de Sabertooth. Lucy salió de su escondite le pidió disculpas a Yukino por su comportamiento tan seco de antes y le dio dinero a Yukino para que alquilara un departamento para pasar la noche, y sin más qué decir se fue detrás de sus compañeros.

Natsu entro destruyendo todo a su paso mientras que Happy se quedaba en la entrada a petición de su amigo pelirosa. Lucy estaba a una distancia bastante segura por si en dado caso tenía que entrar en acción. La destrucción y los gritos se empezaron a oír mientras tanto Happy temblaba de los nervios al escuchar los gritos de Natsu al defender a Yukino de esos desgraciados mientras que Lucy solo escuchaba todo sin inmutarse ella entendía perfectamente la rabia de su compañero ella también estaba enojada pero con qué Natsu hiciera eso ya era suficiente así que ella solo se calmaría y en los torneos de los juegos se las desquitaria.

Los gritos seguían hasta que cierta magia de espacio-tiempo llamó la atención de Lucy, cuando Lucy quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde esa mujer de cabellos negros como el carbón había hecho desaparecer a Happy, el enojo comenzó a ser palpable en los ojos cafes de la maga estelar. Dicha mujer misteriosa era nada más y nada menos que la hija del Master de Sabertooth, Minerva, entró en las instalaciones con una enorme sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro, Lucy decidió que ya estaba bien debía entrar y partirle el alma a esa mujer que había osado en ponerles las manos a Happy, cuando Lucy entró por una de las ventanas sin que nadie la pudiera ver observo lo que estaba pasando y vio a Natsu pelear con él Master de Sabertooth _**Idiota**_ pensó Lucy al ver como Natsu descuidaba a Happy solo por no saber controlar su ira. Cuando la mujer entró sacó a Happy del espacio-tiempo en él que lo tenía y amenazó a Natsu con lastimarlo si no se detenía sin mas Lucy no lo pensó y en cuestión de minutos la mujer ya no tenía más a Happy en sus manos.

 **-Qué demonios le hiciste a Happy-** gritó Natsu con lágrimas amenazando con salir al no ver más a su mejor amigo en los brazos de Minerva

 **-Yo no hice nada solamente desapareció-** respondió Minerva sorprendida

Natsu iba a atacar a Minerva cuando sintió un puñetazo en su abdomen qué lo hizo caer

 **-Disculpen que mis compañeros sean unos idiotas, las peleas las dejaremos para los torneos de los juegos magicos asi que les pido por favor que olviden lo sucedido la noche de hoy-** dijo Lucy calmada

 **-Así que fuiste la que me arrebato a ese gato azul-** dijo Minerva al ver a Happy en los brazos de Lucy aferrándose a ella con si esta fuera a desaparecer

 **-Si fui yo, y como dije anteriormente las peleas las dejamos para los juegos mágicos pero hay una cosa más tu la pelo negro aleja tus asquerosas manos de mis amigos-** escupió Lucy con veneno

 **-Hay al parecer hice enojar a la princesita Heartfilia-** se burló Minerva a saber a quien tenía enfrente

 **-Enojar es poco pero no creo que quieras verme en mi peor estado así que con permiso-** dijo Lucy subiendo a Natsu en su hombro para sacarlo de hay porque debido al golpe que le dio este no se podía mover. Lucy salió caminando del lugar para después usar su velocidad y llegar al departamento abrió la puerta de un solo golpe asustando a Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles y a Lisanna la cual había llegado de visita

 **-Qué paso-** pregunto Gray al ver a Natsu en el hombro de la rubia y a Happy en su brazo libre, no obtuvo respuesta sin más Lucy lanzó a Natsu con fuerza a una de las camas vacías

 **-Lucy no puedes decir qué pasa y porque lanzas a Natsu de esa manera-** pregunto Erza asustada de la actitud de su compañera

 **-Este idiota se dejó llevar por la ira al saber que los de Sabertooth habian humillado a Yukino, y no solo eso se fue a meter a atacarlos mientras todos dormían, lo hizo él solo contra todo un gremio maldito y para colmarla dejó a Happy solo a merced de esa maldita perra que lo quería utilizar como carnada-** gritó Lucy perdiendo los estribos

Nadie dijo nada Lucy estaba cabreadisima.

 **-Lu…. Lucy -** dijo Happy recobrando la consciencia

 **-Estas mejor-** pregunto la rubia dejando al gato de uno de los sofás del lugar

 **-Si Lucy-** dijo Happy notando el enojo en la maga estelar.

Lucy se alejó de Happy y se acercó a Natsu él cual estaba sentado en la cama con él rostro viendo hacia abajo

 **-Déjame ver tu abdomen-** dijo Lucy ya más calmada al ver que el gato estaba mejor

 **-Para qué-** respondió Natsu

 **-Porque él golpe que te di iba con demasiada fuerza-**

 **-Estoy bien-** respondió Natsu

 **-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes ver tu abdomen-** sentenció Lucy, todos estaban algo aterrados por las posibilidades de un enfrentamiento entre Natsu y Lucy

 **-Ya te dije Lucy estoy bien-** dijo Natsu alzando la voz

 **-Tsk me dejas verlo por las buenas o quieres que se por las malas-** dijo Lucy tomando su látigo, Gray y Erza se asustaron sabían que Lucy estaba hablando enserio y si Natsu no hacía lo que la rubia le pedía ahí iba a arder troya.

 **-Estoy bien-** -gritó Natsu- **\- qué palabra no entiendes estoy bien-** terminó de decir natsu enojado y dolido al saber qué había puesto a Happy en peligro solo por su enojo

 **-Bien-** -dijo Lucy- **\- entonces será por las malas-** en lo que Lucy dijo eso Natsu trato de ponerse en posición de defensa, Lucy había sido más rápida y había transformado él Fleuve d'étoiles e hizo que este tomara las manos, los pies de Natsu y evitará que este usará su magia para después hacer qué le látigo se enrollara en el cuerpo de este dejandolo inmovil, Erza y Gray no sabían qué mierdas había pasado Lucy había hechos su movimientos a la velocidad de la luz.

 **-Lucy no hace falta tanta violencia-** dijo Lisanna

 **-Si me hubiera dejado ver por las buenas nada de esto hubiera pasado-** respondió Lucy, quitando la parte del chaleco de Natsu que le impedía ver, cuando lo quito vio la parte en la cual lo había golpeado toda morada. Los demás se acercaron y vieron la parte morada e hicieron caras feas al ver eso.

 **-Lu… Lucy se puede saber con qué le pegaste a Natsu-** pregunto Gray

 **-Con el puño-** respondió Lucy, todos se pusieron pálidos al ver que lo que puño de la rubia podía causar en las personas

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CORDERO, ARIES**

 **-Me llamabas Lucy-san-** pregunto Aries

 **-Podrias poner un poco de tu lana curativa en el abdomen de Natsu por favor-** dijo Lucy señalando el lugar afectado del chico, la cara de Aries era todo un poema cuando vio a su amiga rubia supo que esta había sido la causante del tal cosa.


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: Lucy y sus espíritus vs Fairy Tail A y B

Ya habian pasado unos minutos desde que Aries se había ido al mundo celestial y Lucy dejó libre a Natsu, todos estaban serios, muy callados, Natsu no había querido decir nada acerca de la actitud de Lucy por qué él más que nadie sabía que se había equivocado y no tenía como reclamarle a la rubia acerca de sus acciones, entre tanto el silencio fue creciendo cada vez más hasta que Erza decidió hablar

 **-Lucy necesitamos que vengas con nosotros al bar-**

 **-Para qué-** preguntó Lucy algo curiosa

 **-Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante-** replicó Erza temiendo una negativa de su amiga

 **-Está bien-** dijo Lucy, Erza sintió como una carga abandonaba su espalda Lucy había aceptado ir con ellos ahora solo faltaba que aceptara lo siguiente

Todos los magos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el bar donde habian estado haciendo destrozos horas antes, al entrar a dicho lugar ahí estaban Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Jellal, La Primera, Él Master y Levy esperando por la llegada de sus nakamas, y es que el plan era pedirle ayuda a la maga estelar para poder entrenar un rato antes de las batallas que seguramente vendrían, todos habian tenido un entrenamiento antes del inicio de los juegos mágicos pero pensaron que un pequeño entrenamiento nos le vendría mal y quién más para ayudarlos qué la maga estelar ya que de antemano sabían que ella había obtenido mucha experiencia en las últimas semanas. Junto a Lucy entraron Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charles y Lisanna.

 **-Para qué quieren hablar conmigo-** preguntó Lucy un tanto seria y curiosa a la vez

Todos se pusieron juntos junto a Mirajane y esta dijo

 **-Espero que nos des una respuesta positiva, de antemano sabemos que estamos a mitad de los juegos mágicos pero necesitamos hacerlo-** -la curiosidad crecía cada vez más en Lucy- **\- así que por favor te pedimos que entrenes con nosotros y nos ayudes a encontrar nuevos puntos débiles, nosotros sabemos nuestros puntos débiles pero pensamos que tu los encontrarás mucho mejor que nosotros al tener esa habilidad calculadora qué a nosotros nos falta-** terminó de decir Mirajane esperando una respuesta positiva al igual que los demás

 **Al parecer él que mi yo haya venido del futuro está afectando ciertas cosas** pensó Lucy ya que Mirai-Lucy no le dijo nada acerca de entrenar con los dos equipos participantes pero pensó que era una buena idea si quizas ellos estarían más preparados para las batallas que se vienen y más contra los temidos dragones así que la maga estelar tomo esto con una buena excusa **-Quieren entrenar-** \- dijo Lucy a lo que todos asintieron rápidamente- **\- supongo que Cana y Juvia ya les dijeron qué clase de entrenamientos son verdad, así que saben lo que me están pidiendo verdad-**

 **-Lo sabemos perfectamente por eso te lo estamos pidiendo-** dijo Erza seria, todos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban pidiendo

 **-Y qué dicen los Masters de todo esto-** preguntó Lucy, volteando a ver a Makarov y Mavis que estaban sentados en una mesa algo retirados del grupo

 **-La Primera y yo pensamos que es una buena idea Lucy, claro siempre y cuando no te pases-** respondió Makarov sabiendo que de vez en cuando a Lucy se le puede pasar la mano con las cosas

 **-Bien solo necesitamos un lugar apartado de la ciudad-** susurro Lucy

 **-Nos vas a ayudar-** pregunto Cana

 **-Si pero no crean que esto va a estar fácil-** los que ya habian entrenado con Lucy sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por el cuerpo

Lucy tomo asiento y se dispuso a pensar en cómo poner las parejas de pelea, calcular el tiempo de entrenamiento que tenían antes de empezar el tercer día de los juegos mágicos, para poder darles un tiempo de descanso a todos para que estén listos. Todos miraban expectantes a la maga estelar, querian saber en qué estaba pensando tan detenida y minuciosamente pero les era imposible descifrar esa mirada tan fría y calculadora.

Lucy se levantó del asiento les hizo seña a los chicos para que la siguieran. Los chicos siguieron a Lucy hasta un lugar desolado, era con un pequeño campo de entrenamiento quizás ese lugar era utilizado por los gremios que habian en Crocus a quizás era usado para entrenar a los soldados del castillo, en dicho lugar ya no se veía la ciudad debido a las enormes rocas.

Lucy se puso al frente de todos y dijo

 **-Primero que nada haremos las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, Erza contra quien quieres pelear-** pregunto Lucy ya dependiendo la respuesta de la peli escarlata asi formaria las parejas

 **-Elige tu-** respondió Erza esperando a que la rubia la eligiera a ella como oponente

 **-Necesito que me digas contra quien quieres pelear para poder armar las parejas-** respondió la rubia

 **-Quiero pelear contra ti-** respondió Erza seria

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lucy, esa era la respuesta que ella estaba esperando ahora sí podían pelear tal y como lo había pensado. Lucy puso sus manos en las llaves y llamó a todos los espíritus para un entrenamiento sorpresa

 **-Bien las parejas las haré debido a las habilidades que se de ustedes** \- informo Lucy

 **-Entendemos-** respondió Laxus sabiendo a lo que la rubia se refería

 **-Cana vs Virgo, Juvia vs Aries, Gray vs Sagittarius, Laxus vs Capricorn, Gajeel vs Escorpio, Elfman vs Taurus, Natsu vs Aquarius, Mirajane vs Loki, Jellal vs Cáncer, Wendy vs Geminis transformado en mi, y por último Erza contra mi persona, alguna objeción-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Si, nos aseguras que saldremos con vida de aquí-** pregunto Cana algo nerviosa

 **-Si se lo toman enserio claro que sí pero si creen que esto es un simple juego tengan por seguro que pueden salir con una pierna rota, bueno, dejando eso de lado ahora lo haremos sin magia para calentar ojo si alguien de ustedes hace magia sin que yo lo diga los chicos tienen permitido contraatacar con todo y dejarlos noqueados-** terminó de decir viendo como todos se ponían pálidos ante lo dicho por la maga estelar- **\- SIN MÁS QUÉ EMPIECEN LAS PELEAS-** gritó Lucy algo emocionada porque por fin iba a poder pelear contra **Titania, Erza Scarlet La Reina de las Hadas** , mientras Levy y Lisanna veían todo muy sorprendidas

Las peleas comenzaron y sin más los espíritus estaban arrinconando a los magos de Fairy Tail pero estos no se dejaban para nada ellos también buscaban la manera de arrinconar a los espíritus, siempre buscaban la manera de defender y contraatacar. Mientras tanto Lucy y Erza se daban de golpes pero era evidente la velocidad de la rubia, Erza estaba emocionada al pelear contra Lucy sabiendo que esta había desarrollado más agilidad en las peleas pero también se sentía decepcionada por los resultados que estaba teniendo. Lucy era muy rápida y muy flexible siempre buscaba encontrar los puntos vulnerables de Erza.

 **-Me da mucho gusto que me hayas elegido como tu oponente-** dejó salir Lucy tratando de que solo Erza la escuchara

 **-Porque lo dices-** pregunto Erza muy confundida

 **-Pues porque de esta manera aprenderás algunas cosas que te servirán de mucha ayuda en las peleas que están por venir además que siempre quise pelear contra ti, quería ver si me había hecho fuerte de verdad quería ver mis avances-** respondió Luc esquivando un golpe de la peli escarlata

 **-Entonces esto es como una prueba para ti-** dijo Titania

 **-Yo no lo llamaría prueba, para mi esto es entrenamiento contra alguien al que siempre quise enfrentar y qué es formidable-**

 **-Se que este no es el mejor momento pero quiero saber qué has pensado acerca de lo que sucedió aquel día en la enfermería-** pregunto Erza esquivando dos puñetazos y una patada a la velocidad de la luz

 **-Se que están preocupados por eso pero por el momento sacalo de tu mente Erza tendrán una respuesta cuando los juegos mágicos terminen, te lo prometo-** Erza solo asintió al escuchar un te lo prometo de la maga estelar ahora sabia porque Asuka confiaba ciegamente en Lucy, porque con solo esas palabras lograba tranquilizar a cualquiera

Con eso las peleas se hicieron más intensas, los espíritus no les daban tregua alguna los atacaban y los atacaban hasta que Lucy decidió que era hora de terminar. Los espíritus le dijeron a Lucy cuales eran los puntos que cada mago tenía que cubrir

 **-Bien acérquense ya tengo las partes que necesitan mejorar así que escuchen bien-** \- dijo Lucy atrayendo la atención de todos- **\- bien empecemos con Mirajane, eres muy esquivando y devolviendo los ataques pero a la hora de atacar dejas tu lado derecho al descubierto cuando ataques centrate en cubrir esa parte pero sin descuidar las demás-** \- Mirajane asintió- **\- Laxus tu defensa por los laterales es muy baja necesitas reforzarla mucho más, Elfman trata de atacar más en lugar de solo defender, Juvia no pierdas la concentración al estar rodeada de otras peleas, Gajeel más fuerza en tu puño izquierdo, Cana más flexibilidad en las patadas, Jellal buscando concentrarte en buscar de qué lugar proviene la presencia del enemigo, Gray siempre protege tu rostro nunca bajes los brazos, Natsu la rapidez hace que pierdas concentración y como tal pierdes de vista al enemigo, Wendy recuerda el enemigo puede atacar de cualquier lado así que siempre atenta en los laterales, arriba, abajo, atrás nunca los pierdas de vista y por último Erza tu periferico derecho pierde fuerza cuando intentas dar más de dos golpes seguidos-** dijo Lucy

Todos los chicos asintieron al escuchar todo lo que su compañera les había dicho y sabían que esos puntos débiles eran nuevos así que de ahora en adelante iban a concentrarse más a la hora de las peleas y dar lo mejor de sí para demostrar que ese entrenamiento si había valido la pena.

 **-Bien ahora que ya saben sus debilidades a la hora de las peleas corporales vamos a ver qué tal están en los ataques mágicos-** dijo Lucy

 **-Lu-chan tú estarás bien si peleas contra Erza-** pregunto Levy a lo lejos preocupada por la maga estelar iba a pelear contra Titania y esta iba a usar magia.

 **-Yo estaré bien Levy-chan, ahora chicos algunas parejas van a cambiar debido al tipo de magia-** \- los chicos asintieron esperando los nuevos cambios- **\- Mirajane vs Capricorn, Laxus vs Loki, Elfman y Juvia se quedan con sus respectivas parejas, Gajeel vs Geminis transformado en Loki, Cana vs Sagittarius, Gray vs Virgo, Wendy vs Cáncer, Natsu vs Aquarius y yo contra Erza- Mirajane si quieres puedes usar a Citris o Demons Alphas, en cuanto a los demás den lo mejor de sí-** replicó la maga estelar a lo que todos asintieron al pobre de Natsu le tocó el plato principal por así decirlo todos le estaban dando el pésame mentalmente

El entrenamiento entre Lucy, los espíritus vs los equipos de Fairy Tail seguía ya llevaban un buen rato lanzando ataques con fuerza. Entre tanto alboroto Lucy y Erza se habían alejado porque cuando estaban cerca uno de los ataques de Mirajane las golpeó de lleno, por eso decidieron que era mejor alejarse.

Las dos magas estaban acusando destrucción, se golpean fuerte sin remordimientos ya que Lucy le había dicho a Erza que si iba a atacarla que lo hiciera en serio porque de otra manera la estaba ofendiendo y humillando. Erza no quería hacer eso así que sin más se puso sería también, pero aunque compartían puñetazos limpios y todo eso Lucy le estaba dando ciertos consejos a la maga de la armadura. Porque a pesar de que Titania tenía más experiencia en batallas que la rubia, Lucy había estado entrenando más y más para mejorarse a ella misma y con la ayuda de Capricorn quien tenía más experiencia que ellas dos juntas le había dado consejos acerca de las peleas pues ahora tenía una experiencia bastante formidable. Erza escuchó atentamente los consejos de la rubia aunque así estaba esquivando los puños y el látigo de esta porque un descuido le podía costar un diente o quedar amarrada tal y como quedó Natsu anteriormente y la verdad Erza quería tener su dentadura intacta lo mismo pasaba Lucy ella esquivaba los puños y espadas de Erza para tener todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos en los tanto más como espíritus compartieron puñetazos, ataques fuerte, ataques leves y una que otra risa, hasta que

 **-TIME OFF-** \- grito Lucy acercándose con la ropa hecha pedazos, leves rasguños. En fin todos los que estaban ahí tenían el mismo aspecto tanto como magos como espíritus - **-Ahora quiero que ustedes les pregunte a sus respectiva pareja que les falta mejorar porque aunque hayamos entrenado juntos recuerden que en los juegos mágicos somos enemigos así que no quiero que tomen ventaja de eso así que sepárense, hablen y mejoren sus técnicas-** dijo Lucy haciéndole seña a Erza para que la siguiera - **-Erza todos tus ataques son limpios, dignos de admirar, no encuentro ninguna abertura en tu defensa pero aún así tienes un pequeño problema en el momento de rearmar al parecer cuando cambias las armaduras tu magia pierde un poco el control, sé que rearmar y controlar la magia no es nada fácil pero trata de no desconcentrarte aún cuando el enemigo sea bastante fuerte-** Erza escuchaba cada palabra atentamente

 **-Gracias por todos tus consejos Lucy-** dijo Erza con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

 **-De nada Erza, recuerda en el campo de batallas las peleas no lo son todo-** dijo Lucy dejando sola a la maga de la armadura . Erza solo observo a su amiga y sonrió algo estaba pasando con Lucy porque a pesar de todo sintió un pequeño cambio en la atmósfera cuando estaban peleando, cuando esta le daba consejos.

 **-Bien chicos espero que ya sepan muy bien sus debilidades, también espero que esto les haya servido de algo porque se que a los espíritus les ha servido de mucho, en fin el tercer día de los juegos van a empezar en unas 4 horas asi que descanse, curen sus heridas-** terminó de decir la maga

 **-Muchas gracias Lucy-san-** dijo Mirajane a lo que Lucy solo asintió.

Los magos comenzaron a irse pero en eso Lucy detuvo a Erza para decirle al oído " **Buena Suerte Onee-chan** " para luego retomar su camino y dejar a Erza en shock, Titania jamás pensó que la rubia la llegaría a llamar Hermana Mayor después de todo lo ocurrido. Pero lo que más la había sacado de balance fue él "Buena Suerte" al parecer la maga estelar sabía algo según los pensamientos de la peli escarlata pero dejando eso de lado una enorme felicidad comenzó a inundarla, Lucy estaba cambiando.

Tercer Día de los Dai Mato Enbu

El tercer día había llegado lleno de muchos gritos, muchas risas, mucho entusiasmo porque porque todos querian saber porque él juego de este día se llamaba **Pandemonio**. En este torneo los participantes eran Erza de Fairy Tail A, Jura de Lamie Scale, Cana de Fairy Tail B, Obra de Raven Tail, Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, Orga de Sabertooth, Milliana de Mermaid Heels y por último Nobarly de Quatro Cerberus.

El juego consistía en entrar al castillos elegir el número de adversarios contra los cuales él mago quiera pelear, derrotarlos, salir del castillo así consecutivamente hasta que los participantes hayan obtenido su oportunidad. Mato les dio a escoger una paletas las cuales revelarían en número para saber qué participante iría primero. Después cada mago podría elegir contra cuantos monstruos quería pelear. En total eran 100 monstruos.

Erza obtuvo el número uno mientras que Cana el número Ocho

 **-Bien señorita Scarlet contra cuantos monstruos quiere pelear-** pregunto Mato, a esto todo el mundo puso atención porque muchos sabían que la Reina de las Hadas estaba loca y sabe contra cuantos decida pelear

 **-Mi desafío para él Pandemonio es de 100, voy a pelear contra los 100 monstruos que hay en él castillo-** dijo Titania segura de cada palabra, todo el mundo se puso palido a excepcion de Fairy Tail ellos estaban qué se morían de la risa y la felicidad al escuchar las palabras de su compañera

 **No esperaba menos de ti Erza** pensó Lucy en una esquina del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Ja eso ha de ser una broma-** se burló Orga

 **-Ja eso no es una broma mi querido amigo cuando Erza dice algo es porque lo va a hacer sin importar qué-** respondió Cana

Erza entró en él castillo, en cuanto puso un pie dentro todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta inmediatamente pero al ver una de las pantallas que daban al lugar donde se encontraba su equipo pudo ver a Natsu y Gray muy felices pensó que seguramente esos dos estaban haciendo apuestas, a Wendy preocupada seguramente por las heridas qué iba a obtener en esta pelea y se sorprendió al ver una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy pero esta tenía los ojos cerrados dando a entender qué tenía confianza en la peli escarlata, en ese momento Erza recordó las palabras de su compañera " _ **Buena Suerte Onee-chan"**_ sonrió para sí misma y cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia pudo leer en los labios de esta " _ **Da lo mejor de ti"**_ no las escuchó pero él saber que Lucy las había dicho le dio más fuerzas para poder pelear y ganar. Sin más Titania comenzó a masacrar a los monstruos del lugar, haciendo combinación de armaduras pero reforzando su periférico derecho tal y como la rubia se lo había dicho horas antes. Los demás magos y él público se preguntaba quién era el monstruo en ese castillo. Los monstruos estaban clasificados en D, C, B, A y uno de clase S osea él más difícil de derrotar, todos veían embobados él derroche de pasión qué Erza ponía en cada ataque, en cada movimiento, vieron como la maga disfrutaba pelear, y ellos amaban él movimientos de las espadas en las manos de la peli escarlata.

Erza ya había derrotado a casi todos los monstruos del castillo ahora solo le faltaba él de clase S, la maga espero a que este apareciera hasta que por fin pudo notar a su oponente con facciones más humanas pero era enorme, parecía un cíclope. Erza estaba pensando en qué armadura usar pero no se veía ninguna a la mente ya las había usado todas además sabía qué este monstruo la había estado observando así que nada serviría sacar una armadura así por así pensó en usar La Emperatriz del Rayo pero luego luego la descarto, La Emperatriz de las Llamas no estaba dañada, la Emperatriz Marina no serviria mucho estando en tierra. Hasta que por fin decidió usar la armadura simple que consiste en un Hakama de color rojo y vendajes para cubrir sus pechos, sabía qué estaba sacrificando la parte defensiva pero aumentando la ofensiva demás tenía a la mano su espada favorita **Benizakura**. Erza comenzó a pelear contra él monstruo sin piedad pero este ya sabía todos los movimientos de la peli escarlata.

El monstruo comenzó a darle una paliza a Erza muchos sabían qué era porque la maga de la armadura había gastado mucha magia en las peleas anteriores pero la maga estelar sabía que no era de esa manera Erza estaba buscando la manera de no utilizar él Second Origen. Quería hacer lo mismo que la rubia había hecho anteriormente pero le estaba yendo fatal, muchos comenzaron a tener miedo por Erza comenzaba a sangrar por todos lados, de un momento a otro vieron con Erza era golpeada con una fuerza brutal dejándola tirada en el piso sin poder moverse. Mato iba a detener la pelea pero cuando escuchó los gritos de Fairy Tail se quedó quieto

 **-Ja ya ni se puede mover, eso les pasa por confiar en alguien tan debil** \- se volvió a burlar Orga

 **-ERZA LEVÁNTATE-** gritó Cana asustando a Orga

 **-ERZA TU PUEDES-** gritó Natsu

 **-ERZA DEMUESTRALES QUE ES SER MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL-** gritó Gray, todos estaban gritando palabras alentadoras para qué la maga de la armadura se pusiera de pie y le pusiera fin a la pelea pero al parecer nada estaba funcionando cuando de repente se escuchó una voz conocida y todos los magos de Fairy Tail guardaron silencio

 **-VENGA ERZA NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES PORQUE ANOCHE ME DEMOSTRASTE TODO LO CONTRARIO, DEJA DE JUGAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y PATEALE EL TRASERO A ESE FENÓMENO. LEVÁNTATE Y DEMUESTRA QUÉ SIGNIFICA SER UN MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL-** gritó Lucy dejando a todos sus compañeros perplejos y con la boca abierta esperaron muchas cosas pero que Lucy le dijera esas palabras a Titania jamás.

Erza escuchó todas las palabras de sus amigos se quería levantar pero le dolía el cuerpo estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó el grito de Lucy, sin poder hacer nada unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos no porque estuviera triste sino porque sabía que esas palabras venían desde el fondo del corazón de la rubia y ahora sabía que esta le estaba depositando su confianza nuevamente así que no se dejaría caer no ahora. Erza se levantó dejando a Orga con la boca abierta y al público casi llorando de la emoción al ver como la maga se ponía de pie, Erza tenía a Benizakura en sus manos cuando de repente la transformó en dos espadas de doble filo, las Hadas sabían lo que eso significaba, el público estaba atento y en un parpadear de ojos Erza comenzó a hacer pedazo al enorme monstruo. Poco a poco la caballero femenina comenzó a ganar mucho más terreno cuando

 **-ASI SE HACE-** gritó Lucy a lo que todos empezaron también a animar más a la chica de cabellos escarlatas.

Sin pensarlo más Erza partió a la mitad al monstruo ganando los 10 puntos en él Pandemonio. Fairy Tail estaba que lloraba de la alegría, se sentía felices, orgullosos, dichosos de volver a ver a todos sus amigos pelear con pasión, de ver cómo se apoyaban unos a otros sin importar las heridas del pasado.

Todos saltaban de alegría cuando él castillo desapareció se vio a Titania de pie en la arena, pero solo Lucy noto que la peli escarlata comenzaba a caer lentamente debido a que había sobreesforzado su cuerpo, mientras todos gritaban de la emoción que los magos de Fairy Tail les daban, Lucy apareció al costado de Erza dejando a todos con la boca abierta ante tal acción Erza levantó el rostro viendo como Lucy la sostiene solo con él hombro porque Lucy no quería que Erza se sintiera humillada al no poder mantenerse de pie por sí sola. Muchos notaron que a Titania le costaba mucho caminar por lo que Lucy sin más más opciones pasó una mano por la cintura de Titania ayudándole a caminar, él público se levantó despidiendo a la Reina de las Hadas con aplausos, elogios.

Cuando ya habian entrado al edificio Lucy tomo a Erza en sus brazos para que esta ya no siguiera esforzando, la llevó hasta la enfermería y lo depositó en una de las camas, sin importarle más comenzó a curar las heridas de su hermana. Erza abrió los ojos lentamente le dolía todo

 **-Por...porque haces esto-** preguntó la maga de la armadura lentamente

 **-Eres mi compañera, dime porque no lo haría** \- dijo Lucy

 **-Te han dicho que eres rara-**

 **-Muchas veces Erza-** se río Lucy

 **-No sé qué decirte me alegra demasiado saber que a pesar de todo sigues confiando en alguien como yo-** dijo Erza entrecortado lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sabía que Lucy estaba confiando en ella y ahora tenía miedo de volver a destruir esa confianza y lastimar a la maga estelar,Lucy lo noto las lágrimas de su compañera y las limpio

 **-No tienes porque referirte de esa manera Erza, hora de dejar las cosas en él pasado, no quiero que nada quede pendiente-** respondió Lucy vendando la pierna derecha de Erza

Erza no dijo nada más dejo que Lucy terminara de curarla hasta que los demás llegaron con la noticia de que Erza había quedado en primer lugar y Cana en segundo ya que esta había usado él Fairy Glitter para destruir el contador de magia.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: Lazos Desconocidos

Las batallas habian comenzado y ahora le tocaba a Laxus de Fairy Tail B contra Alexi de Raven Tail.

Lucy y Erza ya habian regresado de la enfermería y ahora se disponían a ver la pelea de su compañero versus uno de los tipos que se atrevieron a ponerles las manos encima a Wendy y Charles pero sin que nadie del público se diera cuenta también habian herido a Lucy. La pelea comenzó normal según el punto de vista de todos los espectadores, solo que esta vez estaban seguros que Fairy Tail ganaría como lo había estado haciendo desde el inicio de los juegos mágicos, pero Lucy había sentido una anormalidad en el campo de batalla, y en eso vieron como Laxus era golpeado simultáneamente por Alexi cosa que a la rubia se le hizo muy extraño porque sabía que Laxus no era débil. Lucy se concentró y se dispuso a analizar la magia del dragon slayer del rayo y entendió que Alexi lo había puesto en un conjuro. Lucy sonrió para sí misma ya entendía todo lo que estaba pasando ahora solo tenía que ayudar a Laxus para hacer desaparecer el conjuro.

Conversación Mental entre Lucy y Laxus

 **Hey Rayitos quieres que te ayude a salir de ahí**

 **Deja de joder Cosplay**

 **Pero si yo no estoy jodiendo solo quiero ayudarte**

 **No necesito de ayuda**

 **Estás seguro porque los demás integrantes de Raven Tail van hacia ti**

 **Tsk esta bien asi podremos combinar ataques y derrotarlos**

A Lucy le gustaba molestar a Laxus llamándolo Rayitos, sabía que al rubio le molestaba pero a ella le hacía gracia. La pregunta es cómo es que Lucy y Laxus se llevan tan bien

FLASH BACK

 _ **Semanas después de haber vuelto de Tenroujima Lucy se encontraba sentada cerca del acantilado del gremio disfrutando de la brisa del mar, cuando sintió como él nieto del Master se acercaba a ella**_

 _ **-Qué se te ofrece Laxus- pregunto Lucy seria**_

 _ **-Quiero que pelees contra mi- dijo salir el dragon slayer del rayo sin pelos en la lengua**_

 _ **-Para qué quieres hacer eso- replicó Lucy curiosa jamás pensó que Laxus le iba a pedir semejante cosa**_

 _ **-Quiero que me ayudes en algunas cosas y también esto te beneficiara a ti y a tus espíritus- respondió Laxus atrayendo aún más la atención de la maga estelar**_

 _ **-Bien y donde pelearemos, porque aquí seguramente destruimos todo- dijo Lucy entusiasmada de poder pelear con Laxus , este no era cualquier mago este era un mago de clase S quizás más fuerte que la misma Titania o la Demonio. Lucy no ib a perder la oportunidad de poder pelear contra él aunque su mayor anhelo es pelear contra la Reina de las Hadas.**_

 _ **Los dos rubios llegaron al bosque del Oeste el lugar preferido de la maga estelar, sin muchos preámbulos comenzaron a pelear. Laxus vio la enorme diferencia entre la Lucy que había entrado al gremio y la Lucy que tenía enfrente, se dio cuenta de cuánto había crecido en tan poco tiempo pero también daba crédito a que todo esto pasó por qué los estúpidos de sus compañeros la habian hecho sufrir de la peor manera dejándola sola cuando todos sabían que lo último que la maga estelar quería era estar sola.**_

 _ **-Pareces que has mejorado Cosplay- dijo Laxus haciendo referencia a cómo Bickslow le suele llamar Reina del Cosplay**_

 _ **-Supongo que lo he hecho Rayitos- se vengó Lucy por cómo le había llamado**_

 _ **-Veo que no te dejas de nadie, me agrada eso- replicó el rubio haciendo un rugido del dragón del rayo el cual Lucy esquivo sin ningún problema**_

 _ **-Eso lo he aprendido a la mala pero qué me dices de ti, tu tampoco te dejas-**_

 _ **-Eso lo he aprendido desde que era muy pequeño pues tú más que nadie sabe cómo son las ocas en Fairy Tail- dijo Laxus esquivando los puñetazos de la rubia.**_

 _ **A pesar de que casi no se hablaban, ahora estaban teniendo una buena conversación seria mientras que compartían puñetazos, patadas, golpes mágicos. Lucy invoca a un espíritu tras otro para darle una pelea justa al dragon slayer.**_

 _ **Siguieron peleando durantes una hora y media hasta que por fin se habian quedado sin magia tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo, la ropa desgastada pero más sin embargo los dos magos habian formado lazos de amistad y hermandad. Lucy y Laxus se levantaron y entre los dos se ayudaron para poder llegar al gremio, a como pudo la maga estelar le pegó una patada a la puerta del gremio y esta se abrió**_

 _ **-Tadaima- dieron los rubios en pésimas condiciones**_

 _ **-Okae…. qué demonios les paso- dijo Mirajane sin terminar de darles la bienvenida**_

 _ **-Entrenamiento sorpresa- respondió Lucy dejando a Laxus en una de las bancas, todos se asustaron nunca habian visto a esos juntos y mucho menos pelear**_

 _ **-Con más cuidado Cosplay- se quejo Laxus**_

 _ **-Pues deberia bajar de peso Rayitos- contraataco Lucy, él gremio veía estupefacto tal escena jamás pensaron que había tanta confianza entre los dos rubios.**_

 _ **Habian dias que los dos magos llegaban en condiciones deplorables, llenos de heridas, sangre por todos lados, las ropas hechas pedazos pero aun así se podía notar tranquilidad en la cara de Laxis quizás él estaba haciendo algo para que la maga estelar cambie o no.**_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todos estaban atentos viendo la supuesta pelea de Laxus contra Alexi, cuando de repente vieron a la maga estelar caminar hacia los peleadores como si estuviera en su casa.

 **-Lucy qué demonios estás haciendo-** le gritó Cana

 **-Nada, nada-** respondió Lucy comenzando a correr en dirección hacia Flare pero solo ella la podía ver ya que con ayuda de Capricorn había podido desarrollar un hechizo que afecta el espacio tiempo, sin que Flare se diera cuenta ya tenía a Lucy cerca de su rostro con el puño a punto de estamparse en su cara, Flare se puso pálida y Lucy solo sonrió sádicamente pero no la golpeó sino que puso cerca de Laxus. Ahora ya nadie podía ver a la rubia había desaparecido tal cosa le dio mala espina al Master así que si más levantó su mano derecha haciendo la señal de **que aunque no te pueda ver siempre te estaré buscando con la mirada**. Laxus y Lucy vieron eso y solo sonrieron parecían unos sádicos

 **-Rayitos estas listo-** pregunto Lucy sacando la llave de Loki y él Fleuve d'étoiles

 **-Claro, Cosplay así que hay que hacerles pagar él haberse metido con Fairy Tail-** dijo Laxus mientras que rayos empezaban a salir de su cuerpo

Los dos magos de Fairy Tail no hicieron esperar a sus oponente y se dirigieron a atacarlos pero Obra quería robarles su magia cosa que no pudo y se quedó estático, no había podido robar la magia de Lucy y Laxus y eso era porque desde él primer día Lucy le había ayuda a Crux y Capricorn para evitar que eso volviera a pasar y en él momento que se puso al lado de Laxus le puso él conjuro para que este tampoco le pasara nada. Laxus atacó a Alexi con él rugido del dragón del rayo, mientras que Lucy le daba unos cuantos puñetazos a Flare, para después invocar a Loki y este le pateara el trasero a Kurohebi. Mientras Alexi estaba en el suelo Laxus atacó a Nullpuding dejándolo en el suelo. Entre los tres magos atacaron al pobre de Obra dejándolo noqueado completamente. Lucy, Laxus y Loki retrocedieron, Laxus se estaba preparando para volver a lanzar otro rugido del dragón mientras que Loki preparaba su regulus impacto pero este era diferente porque ahora él podía lanzar él regulus, Lucy estaba lista con el látigo.

 **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO-**

 **REGULUS IMPACTO**

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo Lucy con él látigo hizo que los dos ataques se fusionaran dando al nuevo ataque _**RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO REGULUS**_.

El ataque golpeó de lleno a los magos de Raven Tail dejándolos noqueados mientras todo el estadio temblaba cuando lograron ver la explosión de rayos y luz por todo el lugar, después de unos minutos de la colisión de los poderes el polvo se disolvió completamente lograron ver que él famoso Alexi era nada más y nada menos que él padre de Laxus, Ivan Dreyar él hijo del Master Makarov. Mato llegó a la arena y dijo que estaba prohibido que los Masters participaran por ende Raven Tail quedaba descalificado del los Dai Mato Enbu. Loki aun estaba ahí junto a Laxus y Lucy

 **-Uyyy parece que los hermanitos decidieron unir fuerzas-** se burlaba Loki

 **-Callate gatito-** gruñó Laxus

 **-Dejense de idioteces y vamonos-** dijo Lucy ignorando la pelea entre Laxus y Loki, los magos de Fairy Tail veían anonadados las peleas entre los dos rubios y él león, sabían que desde hace mucho esos se consideraban hermanos.

Los chicos se retiraron y ahora le tocaba a Wendy pelear contra Chelia de Blue Pegasus, Mavis no había olvidado nada acerca de la pelea de Laxus vs Raven Tail y se preguntaba cómo era que Lucy había podido ver el peligro en que se encontraba el dragon slayer, sin duda alguna Mavis iba a tener una larga conversación con Lucy.

La Dragon Slayer del Cielo vs La God Slayer del Cielo, Wendy no espero más y comenzó a atacar a Chelia quería ganar para demostrar que era fuerte, Chelia no se iba a dejar ganar por la pequeña dragon slayer ella también quería ganar para darle la victoria a Lamie Scale y no estaba teniendo buenos puntajes que digamos ya qué Fairy Tail estaba subiendo rápidamente mientras que los demás gremios iban bajando. Las dos domadoras del cielo luchaban, Lucy veía interesada esa pelea ya que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver pelear a Wendy sin que nada ni nadie la estuviera interrumpiendo y se dio cuenta de la pasión que Wendy ponía en todos sus golpes, en todos sus ataques, pero también noto que los sentidos de Wendy estaban al ciento por ciento debido los entrenamientos que había tenido con ella anteriormente y también al de la noche anterior le dio gusto saber que la pequeña ponía en práctica todo lo que le decía. Sin más siguió viendo la pelea.

Todos notaron que Wendy estaba cansada tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y a pesar de que su magia era curativa ella no se podía curar ella sola, en cambio Chelia y se podía curar ella sola todos vieron la desventaja de la dragon slayer ante la god slayer y creyeron que Wendy iba a perder esta pelea pero cuando todos pensaron que ya no había nada qué hacer vieron como la niña de cabellos azules se levantaba se ponía en posición de defensa y ponía su rostro serio. Chelia sonrió al ver que tenía un oponente formidable él cual era duro de vencer no por nada era miembro de Fairy Tail. Chelia iba a tacar a Wendy con él Rugido de Dios del Cielo cuando sin darse cuenta fallo, fallo porque a pesar de que se puede curar a sí misma a la hora de hacerlo pierde magia pero en cambio Wendy no. La dragon slayer corrió hacia Chelia y empezar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, todos veían sorprendidos eso jamás se imaginaron que ellas pudieran hacer eso pero había cierta disconformidad ya que Wendy era más rápida en los golpes debido a que Lucy le había estado ayudando a entrenar. La pelea terminó dejando un empate entre las chicas, a pesar de no ganar la pelea ganaron una nueva amiga. Lucy sonrió ella sabía que las peleas no lo eran todo.

El tercer día de los juegos mágicos terminó dejando en primer lugar a Fairy Tail A, segundo Fairy Tail B, tercero Lamie Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus mientras que Raven Tail perdió todos los puntos y quedó descalificado.


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47: Lucy vs Minerva

Lucy iba entrando a la cantina donde se encontraba todo el gremio festejando que seguían avanzando en los juegos mágicos, y como buenos magos de Fairy Tail que son estaban destruyendo todo el lugar. Lucy comenzó a esquivar unas sillas, uno que otro barril y hasta una mesa, aún se sorprendió de que él dueño no los hayan corrido del lugar pero sin tomarle mucha más importancia se dirigió hacia la mesa del fondo donde se encontraba Asuka con sus padres.

 **-Hola como estan** \- pregunto la maga estelar mientras trataba de esconder un paquete de la curiosidad de la niña de cabellos verdes

 **-Muy bien-** contestó Alzack a lo que Bisca asintió con una sonrisa

 **-Tía qué escondes detrás-** preguntó Asuka queriendo ver qué cosa tenía la rubia detrás de la espalda

 **-Asuka deja de ser tan curiosa-** dijo Bisca riéndose de los pucheros que hacía su hija

 **-Bueno esto es un regalo para ti-** dijo Lucy dándole la cajita a la niña, en cuanto Asuka vio el regalo los ojos le brillaron de la emoción

 **-Qué es-** preguntó la niña

 **-Si lo abres lo sabrás-** respondió Lucy feliz de ver a Asuka sonreír tan tiernamente, Alzack y Bisca veían embobados la escena

Asuka abrió el regalo encontrándose con una cajita de cristal musical, Alzack y Bisca supieron que esa caja era muy cara ya que ellos habian pasado por él lugar donde la estaban vendiendo.

 **-Lucy-san..-**

 **-No digan nada por favor solo permitan que se la quede-** dijo Lucy sabiendo lo que Bisca le iba a decir pero la verdad era que la cajita había sido un regalo del padre de Lucy cuando esta había cumplido cinco años de edad y la rubia quería que su sobrina la tuviera.

Cuando Asuka abrió la cajita se escuchó una canción pacífica (Masayume chasing solo la pista) todos los que estaban armando jaleo que quedaron quietos escuchando la hermosa canción.

 **-Gracias Tía Lucy-** dijo Asuka abrazando a la rubia y dándole una hermosa y tierna sonrisa

 **-Me alegro que te haya gustado-** dijo Lucy feliz

Lucy pasó hablando con Alzack, Bisca y Asuka hasta que vieron entrar a la Primera con el rostro serio y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba la maga de los espíritus estelares, esto quería decir malas noticias según los pensamientos de algunos magos del gremio

 **-Lucy necesito hablar contigo-** aseveró Mavis

 **-Usted dirá Primera-** respondió Lucy

 **-Pero en privado-** dijo Mavis a lo que la maga estelar asintió y se puso de pie, todos veían expectantes a las dos rubias hasta qué estás salieron del bar. Una pequeña tensión quedó en el lugar hasta que él Master Makarov los interrumpió para que no se preocupen a lo cual los demás comenzaron a armar más jaleo del que ya se tenían. Mavis y Lucy seguían caminando hasta llegar a un lugar desolado.

 **-Lucy cómo supiste que Laxus estaba en peligro-** preguntó Mavis sin importarle nada ya que quería saber para poder saciar todas sus dudas

 **-Use magia de Espacio-Tiempo-** respondió Lucy

 **-Donde aprendiste esa magia-**

 **-Con la ayuda de Capricorn y Crux he podido desarrollar esta magia ya que al ser maga estelar es más fácil al tener la conexión entre dos mundos-** respondió Lucy sin saber porque la Primera le estaba preguntando todo eso pero no se quejo

 **-Qué más sabes hacer-**

 **-Bueno por el momento solo se controla el Espacio-Tiempo, puedo sentir la presencia de cualquier persona, además puedo fusionar los poderes de mis espíritus entre ellos y con otros magos como pudo ver la pelea él Regulus de Loki se fusionó con él Rugido de Laxus, ya no sé qué más decir-**

 **-Lucy cuantas llaves del zodiaco tienes-**

 **-10 llaves, porque tantas preguntas Primera-** dijo Lucy confundida por él interrogatorio de Mavis

 **-Ten mucho cuidado a la hora de usar el Espacio-Tiempo Lucy, además no dejes que tus emociones te controlen-** dijo Mavis

 **-Lo mantendré siempre en mente Primera-** respondió Lucy aun sin entender todas las preguntas de Mavis, la maga estelar no era tonta sabía que algo andaba mal

 **Sera que ella es la elegida, es que no hay dudas ella puede utilizar la magia Espacio-Tiempo. Hasta hoy ningún mago estelar lo había hecho ni siquiera Layla Heartfilia su madre lo logró y eso que ella fue una de las mejores magas estelares. Además ella tiene la mayoría de las llaves del zodiaco y si le agregamos que los lazos con los espíritus son muy fuerte no cabe duda tendré que hablar con él Rey de los Espíritus Estelares sobre todo lo qué está pasando. Demonios solo espero que nada se salga de control asi no tendre que tomar medidas drásticas** pensaba Mavis

 **Qué raro la Primera solo me hace preguntas pero no me dice los motivos, qué estará pasando, de qué me estoy perdiendo** pensaba la maga estelar

Nuevos misterios rodean a la maga estelar mientras que Mavis no quería revelar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Lucy y la Primera llegaron al bar donde casi todo estaba destruido.

 **-Makarov necesito hablar contigo-** dijo Mavis entrando en él lugar dejando curiosos a todos los cuales voltearon a ver la maga estelar la cual parecía confundida ante toda la situación.

 **-Como usted diga Primera-** Makarov se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba subido

 **-Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charles y Lisanna los quiero aquí a primera hora también necesito hablar con ustedes-** cuando escucharon a la Primera decir eso pensaron que algo malo había pasado con la maga estelar pero cuando dirigieron sus miradas a esta esta parecía más confundida que Cana andando sobria.

 **-Disculpe Primera algo está pasando de lo que no estoy enterada-** preguntó Lucy sería ante todo lo que estaba pasan

 **-No hay nada Lucy solo haz lo que te pedí por favor así que ahora ve a descansar, mañana te toca a ti participar, tú también Juvia ve a descansar-** dijo Mavis sin siquiera mirar a la maga estelar o a la maga del agua. Lucy salió del lugar enojada, confundida no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando porque la Primera le estaba ocultando cosas.

 **-Primera de que quería hablar conmigo-** preguntó Makarov preocupado por lo que acaba de ver

 **-Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso así que vamos a otro lugar-** respondió Mavis

 **-Un momento Primera que era lo que nos quería decir a nosotros, sé que dijo que mañana pero porque no ahora** \- preguntó Erza algo nerviosa

 **-Cierto es mejor que se los diga ahora, no quiero que se preocupen pero necesito que eviten que Lucy pierda el control de sus emociones ya sé por dolor, odio, rabia, rencor o venganza-** informó la Primera, todos quedaron con cara de no entender nada

 **-Disculpe Primera pero porque nos está pidiendo eso-** pregunto Gray

 **-No les puedo dar explicaciones en estos momentos, por favor solo hagan lo que les pedí-** replicó Mavis

 **-Qué pasaría si Lucy-san llegará a perder el control de sus emociones-** pregunto Wendy

 **-Aún no se que pasaria pero tenga por seguro que no sería nada bueno-** respondió Mavis

 **-No se preocupe Primera haremos lo que sea necesario para evitar que eso pase-** dijo Natsu

 **-Ya se-** \- dijo Erza- **\- le tenemos que pedir a Alzack y Bisca que mantenga a la pequeña Asuka cerca de Lucy y de esa manera podremos evitar que suceda algo indeseado-**

 **-A qué te refieres** \- preguntó Mavis sin entender

 **-Vera Primera cuando ocurrió el incidente de la hermana de Lucy no enteramos que los espíritus estelares hicieron una pulsera para Asuka la cual les permite saber si la niña está en peligro o no-** informaba Erza

 **-Y eso qué tiene que ver con Lucy-**

 **-A eso voy Primera, segundo lo que me dijo Cana la pulsera no solo tiene ese poder sino que también le permite a Asuka controlar las emociones de Lucy, se preguntaran porque-** -todos asintieron- **-bueno Aquarius le dijo a Virgo que Lucy era propensa a perder el control si se encontraba muy presionada y la única capaz de detenerla era esa niña de cabellos verdes-** terminó de decir Erza viendo como la cara de la Primera se iluminaba.

 **-Bien hablen con los Connell y diganle nuestro pedido, cuando yo tenga la información se las haré saber de inmediato para que tenga más cuidado de su compañera-**

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente a lo que Mavis les había dicho pero la curiosidad les mataba. Querian saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con su compañera de grupo pero no tenían las respuestas solo esperaban que no fuera nada malo. Los chicos se fueron a su dormitorio mientras que Mavis y Makarov salían de bar en el camino Mavis le fue explicando las cosas a Makarov y las posibilidades de que la maga estelar pueda estar en peligro si no logran hacer que esta se mantenga controlada.

Mientras tanto Lucy había llegado a la habitación asignada y decidió darse una ducha para sacar las preguntas que tenía en mente. Erza y los demás esperaban que Lucy ya se encontrara dormida no podían decirle nada porque la Primera se los había pedido. Pero por lo visto la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que cuando entraron pudieron ver a Lucy observando la ciudad de Crocus y notaron que estaba algo enojada. Lucy sintió la puerta abrirse, sintió la miradas de los chicos en su espalda y se dio la vuelta

 **-Qué es lo que está pasando-** preguntó Lucy sin dejar de ver la ciudad

 **-Nada Lucy porque-** respondió Erza

 **-Erza soy todo menos estúpida, sé que está pasando algo así que díganme-** replicó la rubia empezando a enojarse más por las evasivas de sus compañeros

 **-No está pasando nada Lucy son imaginaciones tuyas-** dijo Gray nervioso, si Lucy no los conociera bien no se hubiera dado cuenta pero si los conoce bien

 **-Hay Gray si queres convencer de que nada está pasando primero deja de temblar con si tuvieras frío** \- Gray abrió los ojos como platos Lucy tenía razón él estaba temblando irónico por qué le era un mago de hielo

 **-No pasa nada Lucy-san-** Wendy trato de sonar convincente pero falló

 **-Ya dejen de tratarme como una idiota, primero la Primera llega pide hablar conmigo me hace un montón de preguntas extrañas, no de dice porque demonios me pregunta eso. Llegamos al bar pide hablar con el Master para después decirles a ustedes que los necesita mañana a primera hora, no soy idiota sé que ella les acaba de decir algo-**

Los chicos no tenían argumento si algo de Lucy era que no era tonta y mucho menos una imbécil a la que se le puede dar mentiras, pero qué demonios le tendrían que decir no tenían escapatoria Lucy se las sabía todas.

 **-La Primera quería hablar con nosotros acerca de las batallas de mañana-** -intervino Erza atrayendo la atención de la maga estelar que por primera vez los volteo a ver- **\- nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado ya que con todo lo ocurrido con Raven Tail y Sabertooth podemos ser emboscados, además la Primera y el Master saben de tu rivalidad con Minerva y temen de que algo malo llegue a pasar en dado caso de que Minerva no juegue limpio-** termino de decir la maga de la armadura con la mirada penetrante de Lucy buscando algo que le diera de que estaba mintiendo pero Titania sabía que un paso en falso todo lo que había dicho se podía ir yendo a la basura así que mantuvo la compostura. Lucy sabía que todo eso era mentira pero también sabía que sus compañeros no iban a soltar prenda así que mejor se tranquilizó y decidió esperar a ver cuando se dignaba a decirle qué diablos estaba pasando.

Lucy se quitó de la ventana, se dirigía hacia la puerta

 **-A donde vas Lucy-** pregunto Happy

 **-A dar una vuelta** \- respondió Lucy secamente saliendo del lugar empezó a caminar y caminar por la ciudad de Crocus, buscando respuestas pero nada. De repente la rubia vio un rostro muy familiar para ella ya que era nada más y nada menos que Lisanna.

 **-Lucy podemos hablar-** pregunto Lisanna algo inquieta, la rubia se quedo viendo algo extrañada ya que la albina nunca le decía Lucy siempre la llamaba Heartfilia.

 **-Qué pasa Lisanna-** dijo Lucy

 **-Bueno primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actitud hacia ti-** Lucy pensaba que estaba sonando porque jamás pensó que la albina le iba a pedir disculpas después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas

 **-No te preocupes eso ya está en el pasado-**

 **-También lamento haber insultado a las espíritus estelares, se que no debí meterme con ellos solo por mis caprichos-**

 **-Esta bien, ellos estan bien asi que no pasa nada-**

 **-Quiero pedirte un favor se que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero en realidad lo necesito-**

 **-Esta bien, te ayudare siempre y cuando él favor que necesites entre en mis posibilidades-** Lisanna se quedó helada al escuchar las respuestas de la rubia era en serio la perdonaba por todo lo que dijo e hizo, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla a ella a quien le quitó todo después de su regreso en serio Lucy era alguien imposible de descifrar, era una maga diferente a las demás era única y con un carácter jodidamente difícil pero dulce.

 **-Y bien Lisanna vas a decirme qué necesitas si o no-**

 **-Quiero que me ayudes a hacer más fuerte-** dijo la albina, Lucy se sorprendió ante tal pedido jamás se lo imagino pero como le había dicho antes la ayudaría porque eso si estaba en sus posibilidades.

 **-Esta bien te ayudare dime cuando quieres empezar-** dijo Lucy viendo como Lisanna abría sus ojos como platos. Lucy iba a ayudar a Lisanna sin importa nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellas, Lucy le dijo a Lisanna que lo mejor seria entrenar con Gemini ya que este usaba la transformación qué era similar a la magia del Take Over.

Luego de unas horas Lucy regresó a su dormitorio él cual compartía junto a los demás para poder descansar cuando entro al lugar vio que todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas a excepción de Wendy y Charles las cuales seguramente se habían quedado leyendo algunas revistas y no aguantaron hasta quedarse dormidas en el sofá Lucy río ante la escena, sin dudar tomo a Wendy en brazos y la recostó en su cama, para después hacer lo mismo con Charles. Lucy no se había dado cuenta pero la chica peli escarlata estaba viendo toda la escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

Titania recordaba las palabras que Lucy le había dicho y eso la hacía feliz jamás pensó que después de todo lo ocurrido la chica de cabellos rubios tenía palabras de aliento para con ella, pero se equivocó porque a pesar de todo Lucy la sigue apoyando. En ese momento Titania recordó que Lucy le había hecho una promesa al comienzo de sus aventuras, la promesa de estar siempre a su lado, de nunca dejarla sola en ninguna circunstancia, que siempre que se sintiera sola que la buscara porque ella iba a estar siempre a su lado, que siempre seria su apoyo en todo momento. La culpa invadió a Titania se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo Lucy seguía cumpliendo con su promesa. Erza se sintió triste por no poder cumplir con la promesa que ella le había hecho a la chica de los espíritus celestiales, pero orgullosa de ver que esta seguía manteniendo sus palabras.

Cuarto Día de los Dai Mato Enbu

El estadio estaba repleto más de lo usual porque hoy pelearían las chicas de los gremios en bikinis y quien se quería perder ver los cuerpos más codiciados en todo Fiore. El juego de hoy se llama **Batalla Naval** , las chicas pelearían dentro de una burbuja de agua. Las reglas eran de que tenían que ir sacando a sus oponentes de la burbuja hasta que solo quedara una y las participantes de hoy era Minerva de Sabertooth, Lucy de Fairy Tail A, Juvia de Fairy Tail B, Risley de Mermaid Heels, Jenny de Blue Pegasus, Chelia de Lamie Scale, Rocker de Quatro Cerberus. La batalla era de chicas claro está pero con en Quatro Cerberus solo habían hombres un hombre tenía que estar entre media de seis mujeres.

La enorme burbuja se formó en medio del estadio dando paso a que las magas y al único mago comenzarán a entrar en esta, muchos de Fairy Tail temblaba porque justamente tenía que poner a Juvia la maga del agua en esta batalla y a Lucy la cual posee la llave de Aquarious la tenebrosa bruja de las olas asesinas como le decía algunos integrantes de las hadas. Pero lo que más les aterraba era que estas dos magas hicieran un show y crearán un accidente como todo buen mago de Fairy Tail claro está.

 **-No creas que te voy a dejar ganar mi Rival en el Amor-** dijo Juvia

 **-No lo creía así que Juvia dalo todo porque yo haré lo mismo-** respondió Lucy

Los demás magos estaban sorprendidos al ver como las dos integrantes de Fairy Tail se declaran la guerra, Mato dio la señal para empezar la batalla y sin perder tiempo

ÁBRETE PORTAL DE PORTADORA DEL AGUA, AQUARIUS

Giro Lucy, ahora las cosas se iban a poner reñidas para todos los participantes, todo estaba normal hasta que se escuchó

 **CANON WATER** (Juvia)

 **WATER EXPLOSION** (Aquarious)

Los dos ataques de agua chocaron dejando a todos con la boca abierta jamás pensaron que las magas se iban a tomar tan en serio la pelea. Pero por lo visto ellas si se lo tomaban muy pero muy en serio, en eso Jenny aprovechó y sacó a Rocke de la burbuja de agua siendo el primero en salir eliminado de la batalla. Risley no iba a permitir que Aquarius le quitará el título de sirena así que se dispuso a pelear con las demás mientras Juvia y Aquarius tenía su pelea con ataques sumamente poderosos de agua. Minerva solo observaba a la rubia la cual se veía totalmente calmada ante toda la situación estaba calmada o no, eso molesto a Minerva como era que Lucy podía estar tan tranquila teniendola a ella de enemiga, a la gran Minerva Orland. Sin darse cuenta Jenny y Risley habian sacado a casi todas las demás participantes, pero en un movimiento de Aquarius está creó pequeños remolinos de agua los cuales golpearon a las dos magas sacandolas de la burbuja ahora solo quedaban Juvia, Lucy y Minerva en la pelea pero en el momento en el que Gray se fijó más en la batalla hizo que Juvia perdiera la concentración dándole a Aquarius la ventaja y la golpeó con toda la fuerza del remolino de agua que había creado.

 **-Aquarius-san-** se quejo Juvia haciendo pucheros

 **-Lo siento Juvia pero te descuidaste-** se burló Aquarius

Ahora solo era Lucy vs Minerva, Mato les comunicó a las chicas que tenía 5 minutos para sacar a su oponente de la burbuja y si no lo lograban quedarán en un empate. Las dos magas asintieron sin duda alguna pero los magos de Fairy Tail sentía pavor ya sabian que habian ciertos roces entre las dos magas y que quedaran ellas dos eso daba mala espina. Mavis estaba totalmente concentrada chequeando los niveles de magia de Lucy a ver si está subía o bajaba. Todo está bien hasta que Lucy gritó

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CORDERO, ARIES**

Ahora estaba él portal de Aquarius y él de Aries abierto. Lucy le dijo a Aries que fusionara su nueva lana venenosa con los remolinos de agua de la sirena, la pelirosa lo hizo sin más y es que este nuevo tipo de lana era muy extraño por asi decirlo ya que la lana siempre es suave y relajante pero esta lana es diferente ya que cuando se fusiona con el agua esta no la absorbe no al contrario empieza a girar alrededor del agua. Si el agua con la lana te tocaba de dejaba múltiples heridas llenas de veneno las cuales te iban debilitando .

Mavis observó lo que la rubia así mientras esta le indicaba a sus espíritus atacar a Minerva con todo para poder ganar la batalla naval sin muchos problemas, Minerva no se iba a dejar ganar porque ella era parte de Sabertooth entonces hizo uno de sus hechizo y lo lanzó cuando el agua con la lana chocaron con él ataque de Minerva estos crearon una explosión que hizo explotar la burbuja de agua, Aquarius y Aries querian proteger a Lucy del impacto pero esta no las dejo porque de repente se escuchó

 **CIERRE FORZADO DE PORTALES**

Al terminar su oración ambos portales fueron cerrados mandando a Aquarius y Aries al mundo celestial. Lucy se estrecho con la pared del estadio cerca de donde se encontraba el gremio mientras que Minerva se estrecho en el lado contrario ambas magas habian creado agujeros en las paredes del lugar debido a la fuerza con la que fueron lanzadas por la explosión. Lucy se estaba levantando cuando sintió como Aquarius forzaba su portal para venir al mundo humano, cuando la sirena apareció frente a la maga estelar lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe en la cabeza

 **-Porque demonios me pegas-** se quejó Lucy tocándose la parte afectada

 **-Porque eres una idiota una gran IDIOTA-** grito la sirena iracunda

 **-Deja de gritar-** dijo Lucy un poco seria, él gremio veía la escena con una gotita de sudor en la nuca ya que estas escena siempre pasaba con esas dos chicas

 **-Mira mocosa deja de exponerte tanto Aries y yo te íbamos a proteger, deja de ser tan imbécil-**

 **-Lo que a mi me importa es que ustedes estén bien-** dijo Lucy

La sirena iba replicar pero cuando intento hablar sintió un enorme dolor en su brazo derecho y en su abdomen cuando bajó la mirada vio que esa parte de su cuerpo había explotado debido a un ataque de Minerva, Aquarius levantó la vista y vio la cara de Lucy esta hizo que la sirena se preocupara, ya que en él rostro de la rubia se reflejaba dolor, miedo de perderla, y un enorme enojo, una gran iria y unas ganas de vengarse de la que se que se había atrevido a lastimar a su primera amiga. Lucy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba en shock al ver a su amiga tan lastimada. Los del gremio sabían que Minerva no iba a tener escapatoria de la ira y venganza de la maga estelar. Mavis estaba asustada lo que quería evitar estaba pasando Lucy iba a perder el control de sus emociones. Aquarius desapareció ante los ojos desorbitados de la maga estelar, todo el mundo guardó silencio cuando de pronto sintieron como el suelo empezaba a temblar debido a que Lucy estaba dejando salir enormes cantidades de magia creando ondas de viento a su alrededor.

 **-Te puedo perdonar que me des una bofetada, te puedo perdonar que me insultes, te puedo perdonar qué me hieras, me humilles y hagas todo lo que quieras conmigo pero lo que no te puedo perdonar es que hayas lastimado a la persona más importante de mi vida, a la persona a la que considero como una madre, una amiga. Te metiste con la persona equivocada y ahora pagaras las consecuencias-** dijo Lucy siendo consumida por la ira y el odio con un tono ensombrecido

Los magos de Fairy Tail y de los demás gremios sintieron miedo ante las palabras de la rubia.

 **-NATSU, GRAY, ERZA, WENDY MUEVAN SU TRASERO Y DETENGAN A LUCY AHORA MISMO-** gritó Mavis buscando las mejores estrategias para poder calmar a la maga estelar

Natsu y los demás se metieron en la arena y empezaron a correr en dirección hacia Lucy pero cuando esta se dio cuenta de lo que sus compañeros iban a hacer dejó salir un cantida de magia creando unas ondas de viento las cuales hicieron a sus compañeros estrellarse contra la pared del estadio. Mavis se sorprendió demasiado no sabía qué hacer y en eso recordó que Erza le había dicho que la única persona capaz de controlar a la rubia era Asuka pero cuando se dispuso a buscarla Levy le dijo que la niña y sus padres habian ido a comprar unos bocadillos, Mavis le pidió a Levy que corriera y trajera a la niña de cabellos verde lo más rápido posible.

Minerva tenía una sonrisa sádica en la cara pero cuando se ponia en posicion de ataque y fijando su vista en la rubia vio como esta desaparecía de su rango de vista y reaparecia detrás de ella dándole una patada en la espalda haciéndola retroceder, Lucy volvió a desaparecer y reaparece en el frente de Minerva dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndola volar, cuando en cuestión de minutos Lucy ya estaba frente a Minerva en el aire y con una patada en el abdomen la hizo caer con una fuerza brutal al suelo haciendo un cráter igual al que había hecho Flare anteriormente. Mavis estaba nerviosa, asustada si Lucy seguía así el cambio iba a comenzar porque ahora ya no le quedaban dudas Lucy era la elegida.

Tal como Mavis imagino el cabello de Lucy comenzó a ondear en el aire y a brillar algunos mechones de este se estaban poniendo blancos mezclados con los amarillos, los ojos color café de la rubia se estaba poniendo grises. Natsu y los demás vieron estos cambios en su amiga y entendieron lo que la Primera les queria decir. Se levantaron para volver a correr en dirección hacia su compañera.

 **-NO SE METAN EN ESTO ESTA PERRA ME LAS VA A PAGAR-** gritó Lucy iracunda

Los segundos iban pasando y cada vez más y más cambios iban pasando en la maga estelar ahora sus ojos pasaron de ser grises a ser azul cielo, eso no quería decir nada bueno según Mavis y esta se preguntaba por qué demonios Levy se tardaba tanto en regresar con Asuka.

Lucy vio como Minerva se levantaba y la comenzó a atacar, Lucy esquivaba todos los ataques de la pelinegra sin problema alguno. Lucy concentró toda su fuerza en sus puños y usando su velocidad y agilidad de peleas se fue contra Minerva dando puñetazos y patadas por doquier era como una masacre pero no lo era ya que la pelinegra se estaba defendiendo de la ira de la maga estelar. Lucy retrocedió e iba a hacer un Urano Metria convinado con él Regulus impacto. Pero Lucy no era consciente de que estaba usando los poderes de Loki. En ese momento una persona con capucha negra apareció en el estadio Lucy pudo reconocerla instantáneamente y es que era Mirai-Lucy la que había aparecido en los juegos mágicos. Los chicos veían como la sombra iba a una velocidad en dirección hacia la maga estelar proporcionandole un golpe en la cara haciéndola retroceder.

 **-Quítate de mi camino-** dijo Lucy limpiándose la sangre que corría por su labio inferior

 **-Eres estúpida o qué-** dijo Mirai-Lucy

 **-Tu mismas te estas llamando estúpida-** respondió Lucy en voz baja para que solo Mirai-Lucy la escuchara

 **-Deja de jugar este no es momento para perder los estribos-** cuando Mirai-Lucy terminó de decir su oración sintió él puñetazo de Lucy en su cara, se sorprendió y ahí comenzó una pelea entre las contrapartes. Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos y es que parecía que ellas se leían los movimientos porque sabían qué es lo que cada una iba a ser, más no sabían qué eran la misma persona solo que de diferentes épocas.

Minerva no iba a permitir ser ignorada así que atacó a las dos rubias que estaban peleando pero estas esquivaron el ataque rápidamente

 **-Quítate de mi camino-** \- le dijo Lucy a su futuro yo- **\- es perra me las va a pagar-** terminó de decir pero cuando Mirai-Lucy quiso responder sintió como la otra ya estaba frente a Minerva golpeándola como si ya no existiera nada más en el mundo. Los ojos de Lucy ya no eran cafes, ni grises ahora eran de azul profundo como el mar, tenía mechones en blanco en su cabello y su cuerpo empezó a brillar raramente. Cuando Lucy se estaba preparando para hacer otro ataque de magia pareció Makarov frente a ella con Asuka en brazos. Lucy al ver a la niña cerca supo qué no podía hacer nada que la pusiera en peligro deshizo todo, Makarov le dijo a Asuka que se acercara a Lucy y está sin miedo por la nueva apariencia de la rubia la niña se acercó a esta jalando la mano en señal de que quería que la cargara. Minerva vio como la maga de Lucy estaba empezando a controlarse y se sorprendió al ver como una niña de seis años podía mantener en calma al monstruo que la había estado atacando sin piedad. Lucy se bajó a la altura de la niña y está toco la cara de la rubia, la pulsera de Asuka se volvió amarilla cuando toco a la maga estelar y poco a poco Lucy se iba relajando y la pulsera comenzaban a tomar su color original.

Pero tanta tranquilidad de parte de Minerva no quería decir nada bueno, Mirai-Lucy veía la escena con mucha melancolía y sin más salió del lugar y lo bueno que nadie la había reconocido. Corrió lo más rápido posible ver a todos sus compañeros había traído recuerdos dolorosos y hermosos a la vez.

Minerva atacó con un hechizo a Lucy mientras que esta estaba cerca de Asuka, cuando Lucy sintió la magia cerca tomo a la niña en sus brazos y se dio la vuelta cubriendo a la pequeña y dejando que el golpe impactara en su espalda. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, les había costado tranquilizar a la maga estelar y ahora Minerva había atacado a Lucy cuando estaba con Asuka, osea Minerva quería morir sin más. Lucy se levantó y desapareció dejó a Asuka lejos de Minerva y volvió a la arena

El Master y la Primera ya no sabían qué hacer, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos escucharon el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo con brutalidad.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48: Él Hubiera No Existe

Todo el estadio se quedó en un completo silencio al ver el cuerpo de Minerva caer desde una altura inimaginable pero la causa de esa caída fue debido a que después de que Minerva atacara a Lucy cuando aún se encontraba con Asuka, está utilizó los poderes de velocidad de ella combinándolos con los de Loki eso la hizo más rápida aún. Le dio una patada en el abdomen a la pelinegra para después darle un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole el labio inferior. No la dejo le dio una patada qué la hizo volar para reaparecer frente a esta en el aire y combinando los poderes de Loki junto con los de Capricorn le pego juntando ambas manos. Así fue como Lucy hizo que el cuerpo de Minerva se estampara en el suelo.

Nadie había podido ver nada todo había sido muy rápido, los maestros de Fairy Tail estaban asustados. Lucy era o no era consciente de que estaba usando los poderes de los espíritus estelares.

 **-Erza usa la armadura del purgatorio y detén a Lucy ahora-** \- ordenó Mavis - **-Mirajane usa a Satan Soul y ayuda a Erza rápido-**

Las dos magas se voltearon a ver no querian hacerlo porque eso implicaba lastimar a su amiga y lo ultimo que querian hacer era lastimarla.

 **-Dejen de perder el tiempo y detenganla antes de que pase algo peor-** gritó Mavis ahora ya no tenía dudas sabía que Lucy era la elegida después de 400 años la historia volvería a pasar. Sabía perfectamente que los detonadores para qué Lucy obtuviera todo el poder era causandole daño a uno de los espíritus o lastimando a la pequeña Asuka pero esos detonadores serían lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer que la maga sacar todo su poder y si en dado caso eso fuera cierto sería peligroso porque por lo que Mavis estaba viendo Lucy no sabía de sus poderes escondidos. Mavis se conectó con él Rey de los Espíritus Estelares y le preguntó acerca de lo que le estaba pasando con Lucy y este le dijo lo que necesitaba saber pero no le dijo la parte más importante.

Le dijo qué Lucy al ser descendiente de Anna y Layla Heartfilia era capaz de dominar las 13 puertas del zodiaco y no solo eso ahora quizás los 88 signos de la constelación le podrían otorgar otros poderes aparte del Urano Metria pero si Lucy no era capaz de controlarlos podría morir en el intento. Mavis estaba sorprendida pero se dio cuenta que el Rey no le dijo que significaba todo eso qué quería decir eso ni mucho menos como lo podían evitar.

Las dos magas de Fairy Tail hicieron lo que su maestra les había pedido y se lanzaron para poder detener a su amiga. Mirajane lanzó un Evil Explosion él cual no iba con demasiado poder pero Lucy lo esquivo fácilmente, los de Sabertooth entraron en la arena al ver lo que la rubia le había hecho a Minerva e iban a atacar, Erza y Mirajane notaron eso e iban a detenerlos pero por lo visto la rubia ya no necesitaba ayuda y de un Regulus Impacto fusionado con él Sand Cannon los mandó a volar. Erza sacó su espada y se abalanzó sobre Lucy. Pero parecía que nada funcionaba en la maga estelar.

Minerva se puso de pie con dificultad y al ver a la maga estelar peleando contra Erza y Mirajane hizo un de sus hechizo y lo que se pudo escuchar en el estadio fue

 **TIME EXPLOSION**

Partes del cuerpo de Lucy comenzaron a tener pequeñas explosiones, Erza y Mirajane se quedaron quietas y vieron en la dirección donde estaba Minerva con una sonrisa sádica. Las magas pensaron que no le bastaba con que Lucy le haya dado una paliza, sino que ahora venía por más acaso estaba loca. Pero lo que más les molestaba era ver que su amiga rubia estaba gritando del dolor por las múltiples explosiones en su cuerpo, todos veían la sangre correr por todo el cuerpo de la maga estelar y es que el daño era más fácil ya esta solo tenía puesto el bikini, pero a la vez veían como la marca de Loki aparece en su pecho derecho, la de Aquarius en su clavícula.

 **-Dejala en paz-** gritó Erza emanando una aura asesina

 **-O si no qué Titania-** pregunto Minerva

 **-No respondemos de lo que llegue a pasar aquí-** respondió Mirajane sacando a Citris, todos los de Fairy Tail estaban temblando del miedo Erza con la del Purgatorio y Mirajane con Citris eso no quería decir nada bueno, nada bueno. Pero cierta explosion los saco de sus pensamientos y era que alrededor de Lucy se había formado un campo de fuerza de agua como si los poderes de Aquarius estuvieran protegiendo a la rubia, las explosiones dejaron de ser en el cuerpo de Lucy para hacerse alrededor del campo.

 **-Primera qué demonios está pasando con Lucy-** pregunto Natsu deteniendo a Sting qué quería acercarse a Lucy.

 **-Eso ahora no importa hay que detenerla antes de que la transformación pase al siguiente nivel-** dijo Mavis **Joder las marcas están empezando a hacer presencia al sentir como su portadora está en peligro** pensó Mavis

 **-De qué transformación habla Primera, díganos si no lo hace no podremos ayudar a Lucy-** dijo Gray peleando con Rufus

 **-Es que no puedo no tengo el permiso de Rey de los Espíritus Estelares además Lucy no está consciente de lo que le está pasando-** dijo Mavis nerviosa, él Rey le había prohibido decir algo acerca de lo que le estaba pasando a Lucy porque primero tenía que hablar con todos lo espíritus y luego con su vieja amiga como él le suele llamar a Lucy.

 **-Primera se trata de Lucy al carajo lo demás necesitamos protegerla-** Gritó Erza peleando contra Minerva. El consejo Mágico ya no podía hacer nada Lucy los había noqueado a todos cuando intentaron detenerla y los demás magos no se querian meter por miedo a que esta o los demás magos de Fairy tail los hicieran trizas.

 **-No hace falta que les diga nada Primera-** interrumpió Mirai-Lucy sin darle la cara porque la tenía cubierta por la capucha

 **-Quién eres-** preguntaron todos

 **-A su debido tiempo lo sabrán por ahora quiten sus traseros de mi camino-** dijo Mirai-Lucy sin ninguna amabilidad

 **Pero qué genio** pensó Fairy Tail

En el momento que M-Lucy dijo eso corrió hacia Lucy la cual había quitado el campo de agua ya que Minerva se había descuidado y había dejado de atacar, Mirai-Lucy le propinó una patada en el estómago a su yo pasado haciendo que ésta perdiera el aire y flexionara las rodillas, sin más le dio un puñetazo en la cara, para luego volver a darle otra patada en él estomago pero no quería golpearla más lo único que quería era desmayarla pero se conocía muy bien. Cuando Lucy se descuido Mirai-Lucy le dio en la nuca. Lucy empezó a perder el conocimiento y lo último que escuchó fue

 **-Hay que proteger el futuro-** y sin más se desmayo quitando un peso de encima a la Primera

M-L sabía qué había sido fácil porque estaba débil por el daño que le había hecho Minerva porque de lo contrario le hubiera costado más. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos era la primera persona que derrotaba a Lucy cuando esta estaba enojada hasta los huesos. Los de Sabertooth se tranquilizaron pero aun querian la revancha sobre Fairy Tail,el odio entre los dos gremios era palpable querian pelear pero Mato les dijo que se aguantaran, ya demasiado desorden habian causado anteriormente, si querian pelear lo harían. Wendy se acercó a Lucy y empezó a curar las heridas de esta.

 **-Quien eres tu-** preguntó Mavis a M-Lucy

 **-Como ya dije lo sabrán a su debido tiempo-** respondió está haciendo una voz más ronca para que no la reconociera si era cierto que los dragon slayer podía olerla pero M-L había sido más inteligente y había escondido su olor.

 **-Pero cómo es que puedes ver si no tienes la marca de Fairy Tail-** cuestiona Mavis

 **-En su momento la tuve pero en un accidente la perdí-** -Mavis abrió los ojos como platos eso quería decir que esa persona pertenecía la gremio de las hadas pero no la reconocía- **\- pero tiempo después mis ojos desarrollaron poderes los cuales son capaces de ver cuerpos estelares como el suyo Primera. Ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir-** respondió M-L desapareciendo del lugar dejando a todos con las dudas de saber quien era.

 **Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de qué tenía esos poderes, hubiera podido salvar a los del gremio, sin tan solo hubiera sido consciente de lo que tenía dentro de mi pero no fui tan estupida que no logre recordar nada, nadie me lo dijo, nadie se atrevió a decirme que dentro de mí se encontraba un poder oculto. Pero los hubieran no existen, ahora solo me queda salvar él presente con la ayuda de mi yo del pasado. Quizás ahora me digan acerca de esos poderes que vi hoy en mi, porque sé que con ellos podría destruir la puerta eclipse** pensaba y se lamentaba M-Lucy al darse cuenta de que dentro de ella yacían poderes más fuertes de lo que una vez imagino.

Wendy estaba curando las múltiples heridas que Lucy tenía en el cuerpo.

 **-Natsu, Gray lleven a Lucy a la enfermeria-** dijo él Master

Cuando los chicos se quisieron acerca a Lucy el campo de fuerza de Aquarius los golpeó haciéndolos retroceder, todos abrieron los ojos como platos

 **-Qué fue eso-** pregunto Natsu

 **-No lo sé-** respondió Gray

 **-Wendy cómo es que tu si puedes acercate a Lucy y nosotros no-** pregunto Natsu aun más confundido

 **-Yo no lo sé Natsu-san-** respondió la dragon slayer del cielo

Erza intentó acercarse pero él campo de fuerza la rechazó también, todos pensaron que si los del equipo Natsu no se podían acercar a la maga nadie iba a poder. Pero lo curioso era que Wendy y Charles si podían. Todos estaban preocupados pero en eso sintieron la presencia de Loki en el estadio

 **-Loki como lograste salir-** preguntó él Master

 **-Force el portal ya que Lucy los tiene sellados para que Aquarius no se salga mientras se recupera-** respondió él león

 **-Loki tu sabes porque no nos podemos acercar a Lucy-** pregunto Erza

 **-Los únicos que no se pueden acercar a Lucy mientras él campo de Aquarius está en ella son Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy y Lisanna. Todos los demás se pueden acercar siempre y cuando Aquarius quiera claro está-** dijo Loki

 **-Pero por qué-** preguntaron todos al unísono

 **-Les cuento todo pero hay que llevar a Lucy a la enfermería-** \- dicho eso tomo a Lucy en brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería siendo seguido por los demás del gremio- **\- bueno lo que pasa es que Aquarius les tiene cierto resentimiento ya que según ella por su culpa Lucy ha sufrido mucho y eso es algo que ellas no les puede perdonar a pesar del tiempo y de que Lucy está bien trabajando con ustedes en grupo-**

 **-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que no fue Lucy la que los rechazó-** agregó Cana

 **-Cierto, el campo de fuerza está formado por los poderes de Aquarius y es la única que lo puede controlar- Creo que es la única capaz de controlarlo** pensó Loki

Todos entendieron que aunque Lucy aceptaba al grupo y no se quejaba, los espíritus estelares no lo hacían y más si se trataba de Aquarius, Cáncer y Capricorn. El equipo Natsu entendió que a pesar de decirle que la odia y que la va a matar Aquarius siempre va a proteger a Lucy sin importa qué.

Las peleas del cuarto día seguían, Lucy aun seguía dormida después de tremenda pelea. Erza se preguntaba cómo la magia de su compañera había podido cambiar tan de repente y como era que esta había podido utilizar los poderes de los espíritus sin que estos estén invocados. Erza sabía que la Primera sabia algo pero como les dijo que él Rey le había prohibido hablar del tema pero la pregunta era porque, qué tan bueno o malo era saber acerca de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente hasta que vieron como Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente

 **-Donde estan mis llaves-** dijo Lucy sin dejar que nadie hablara

 **-Está aquí-** dijo Wendy entregando las llaves a la rubia

 **-Gracias-** dijo Lucy

 **-Y bien como te sientes-** preguntó él Master

- **Como si Aquarius me hubiera dado una paliza-** respondió la maga estelar acomodándose en la cama con algo de dificultad por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo

Todos los presentes imaginaron a la sirena golpeando a la rubia con unas olas de agua de 100 metros mínimo, Lucy noto como sus compañeros iban palideciendo y solo optó por reírse. Ya sabía lo que sus amigos tenían en mente.

 **-Qué bueno que despiertas Lucy-** \- interrumpió Mavis entrando en la enfermería- **-Lucy recuerdas que paso en tu pelea contra Minerva-** pregunto la rubia dejando a la otra sorprendida

 **-Yo….yo-** tartamudeaba


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49: Nuevos Poderes

Lucy tartamudeaba era enserio todos estaban sorprendidos desde hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaban tartamudear.

 **-Qué es lo que recuerdas Lucy necesito que me lo digas-** Mavis alzó la voz un poco sorprendiendo a los demás si por algo era conocida la Primera era por no perder la paciencia

 **-Estábamos peleando en la burbuja de agua, Juvia quedó eliminada y las únicas éramos Minerva y yo. Luego hicimos explotar la burbuja, Aquarius me golpeó por cerrar los portales y luego…-** -Lucy abrió los ojos como platos al recordar lo que había pasado con su amiga- **\- Minerva atacó a Aquarius por la espalda, no recuerdo qué hice pero recuerdo haber tenido a Asuka en mis brazos en eso Minerva me atacó me enoje demasiado y desperté aquí-** terminó de relatar Lucy sintió que había había olvidado algo muy importante.

 **-Como no recuerdas lo que le hices a los del consejo mágico, a Minerva o a Erza y Mirajane-** pregunto Natsu algo enojado como era que Lucy había olvidado lo qué había pasado

 **-Qué le hice a Erza y a Mirajane** \- pregunto Lucy asustada- **-QUÉ LES HICE JODER DIGANME-** gritó Lucy asustandolos a todos

 **-No nos hiciste nada-** respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa

 **-No me mientan qué fue lo que hice quiero saberlo, AHORA-**

 **-Primero calmate Lucy-** \- le aviso Mavis seria- **\- recuerdas qué te pregunte como habías aprendido la magia de Espacio-Tiempo-**

 **-Si lo recuerdo y usted no me explico nada-**

 **-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que en ese momento tenía mis dudas acerca de ti-**

 **-Dudas acerca de mi, Primera no estoy entendiendo nada así que se clara y diganmelo de una buena vez-**

 **-Lucy yo no sé mucho acerca de esto y no tengo el permiso para explicartelo todo, solo te dire que cuando te dije que no perdieras el control era por tú tienes un poder dentro de ti él cual te puede matar si no lo sabes controlar-**

 **-Un poder, que clase de poder es ese-** preguntó Lucy ignorando qué Mavis le había dicho que podía morir

 **-En serio Lucy te dice qué vas a morir y lo único que te importa es saber qué clase de poder tienes-** dijo Erza incrédula

 **-Erza, tarde o temprano voy a morir ademas necesito saber qué clase de poder tengo para controlarlo-** respondió Lucy

 **-Como ya te dije Lucy no tengo el permiso para decirtelo pero si quieres saberlo tienes que hablar con él Rey de los Espíritus Estelares, él es él único capaz de hacerlo-**

 **-Así que mi poder tiene que ver con magia estelar-** \- dijo Lucy a lo que Mavis asintió- **\- y solo él Viejo Bigotudo me lo puede explicar** \- terminó de decir la rubia

 **-Quien es el Viejo Bigotudo-** preguntó Mavis confundida

 **-El Rey-** dijo Cana riéndose

 **-Porque le llamas de esa manera-** volvió a preguntar Mavis

 **-Vera Primera cuando conocía al Rey estaba enojada y del coraje lo llame así él no se enojo conmigo por mi falta de respeto pero en ese momento mis modales y toda esa cosa se habian ido a la mierda al saber que Loki estaba a punto de morir y desde entonces lo llamo así-** explicó Lucy rápidamente

 **-Lucy el** **lenguaje-** le reprende Bisca

 **-Perdón-** \- dijo la rubia a la mama de su sobrina, y es que desde hace unos días la chica de cabellos verdes le había pedido a la rubia que dejara de decir malas palabras porque quería evitar que Asuka las aprendiera a lo que Lucy estuvo de acuerdo- **-A todo esto dónde está Asuka-** preguntó Lucy en un tono preocupado

 **-Esta con Alzack viendo las demas peleas, no te preocupes-** respondió Bisca, Lucy se relajó ante lo dicho

 **-Lucy-** \- llamo Mavis- **\- tienes que controlar tu enojo, no dejes que las emociones te controlen tienes que hablar con él Rey lo antes posible-**

 **-Primera, no voy a prometer nada, antes le dije que me iba a controlar pero cuando paso lo que pasó no pude, realmente no pude era Aquarius a quien esa perra había lastimado-**

 **-Lucy el lenguaje-** volvio a decir Bisca

 **-Perdon pero no lo puedo evitar-** Bisca solo asintió

 **-Lo sabemos Lucy pero has un esfuerzo mayor-** dijo Mavis

 **-Está bien y ya que estamos aqui tengo algo importante de qué hablarles. Quizás no me crean qué se yo pero este es el único momento que creo que podemos hablar-**

 **-Qué pasa Lucy-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Bueno hace dos o tres noches atrás sentí una presencia cerca del bar donde estábamos, creí que era Obra o un juego de mi imaginacion asi que decidí seguir esa presencia me asuste cuando me di cuenta que era yo solo qué más mayor-**

 **-De qué hablas Lucy-** dijo Gray sin entender nada

 **-La magia que se ha estado sintiendo durante estos 7 años no es la magia de Zeref es una puerta llamada Eclipse la cual permite viajar en el tiempo, la persona a la que seguí esa noche era mi yo del futuro, me dijo que él 7 de julio de este año una legión de 10,000 dragones había atacado todo el continente de Fiore, y que todo había quedado sumido en el caos total-** dijo Lucy con algo de dolor en su voz

 **-Porque no nos habías dicho nada... PORQUE DEMONIOS NOS NOS DIJISTE NADA-** le gritó Natsu enojado

 **-Uhhhh primero que nada Natsu baja el volumen mis oidos estan sensibles y no se porqué segundo estaba buscando una manera para qué Mirai-Lucy lo hiciera pero ella no quiero verlos aun y no se porque me pidió que se lo dijera-** dijo Lucy poniéndose las manos en sus oído en serio los tenía sensibles, porque desde ahora sus poderes habian empezado a salir

 **-No me importa que tus oidos esten sensibles ahora explicanos qué demonios es todo esto-** le reprocho Natsu

 **-Ugh esta bien pero baja tu volumne tu eres una dragon slayer eres sensible al ruido y ahora mis oidos estan igual que los tuyos asi qué te callas por las buenas o quieres que te obligue-** dijo Lucy enojada

 **-Natsu baja tu volumen-** amenazó Erza, Natsu solo asintió

 **-Bien tengo entendido que la puerta tiene dos funciones una: es un pasaje en el tiempo dos: puede destruir todo un continente-**

 **-Lucy sabes qué es lo que se necesita para abrir la puerta verdad-** interrogó Mavis

 **-No, no se-**

 **-Me lo imagine-** susurro

 **-Se imaginó qué Primera-** repitió Lucy asustando a Mavis

 **-Como oíste lo que dije-** pregunto esta

 **-Dije hace ratos mis oidos estan sensibles puedo oír hasta el zumbar de una mosca-** repitió Lucy rodando los ojos

 **-Lucy, lo que se necesita para abrir la puerta son las llaves del zodiaco-** dijo Mavis

 **-Primero muerta-** respondió Lucy rápidamente sin dudar

Todas se empezaron a preocupar ante lo dicho por las magas, sabían qué de la única manera que podrían alejar a las espiritu estelares de Lucy era matandola y esta les iba a dar pelea hasta el final.

 **-Lo sabemos Lucy por eso te pido no te quedes sola, mantente siempre con él grupo tarde o temprano los tipos que quieren las llaves vendrán por ti-** dijo él Master entrando en la conversación por primer vez

 **-Renji-** \- dijo Lucy entendiendo todo, los demás la voltearon a ver - **-Renji está detrás de todo esto, él quería mis llaves y dijo que no iba a descansar hasta obtenerlas-**

 **-Pero Renji está en prisión-** dijo Wendy

 **-Lo sé Wendy pero hay algo que me inquieta y sé que él está detrás de todo esto-** respondió Lucy poniéndose de pie.

 **-Qué crees qué estás haciendo Cosplay-** dijo Laxus con una mirada de desaprobación entrando a la habitación

 **-Levantándome no ves-** dijo Lucy haciendo más obvio lo que estaba haciendo

 **-Déjate de juegos y vuelve a la cama-** dijo él DS del rayo

 **-No molestes Laxus, tengo que ir a buscar a Mirai-Lucy se que esta cerca su olor y presencia han empezado a desvanecerse del estadio-**

 **-Ella estuvo aquí-** preguntó Mavis

 **-No se no recuerdo nada, pero si vieron a alguien extraño con una capucha negra y haciendo los mismos movimientos que yo era ella-** dijo Lucy poniéndose una camisa ya que se encontraba en boxer y sostén deportivo

 **-E….ella la que te dejo en el suelo era tu yo del futuro-** dijo Mavis sorprendida

 **-La que me deje en el suelo-** repitió Lucy con una ceja alzada

 **-Quien crees que te derrotó en tu modo asesino-** \- dijo Erza- **\- ni Mirajane ni yo nos podíamos acerca por tu escudo de agua y tus ataques combinados-**

 **-Para para para más despacio, escudo de agua y ataques combinados debes estar de broma-** dijo Lucy tratando de asimilar lo que le habian dicho

 **-Así es, y M-Lucy te pateo el trasero para que no destruyeras la capital de Crocus-** respondió Laxus en tono burlón

 **-Mmmm entiendo-** dijo Lucy guardando silencio cuando los interrumpieron

 **-Makarov Dreyar, Tercer maestro de Fairy Tail se le pide desde el consejo de los Dai Mato Enbu que fusione los dos equipos de Fairy Tail ya que debido a la expulsión total de Raven Tail, las parejas están disparejas. Se le otorgara una total de una hora para que tenga listo en equipo que representará a su gremio, así que compermiso** \- dijo el mensajero

 **-Primera-** dijo Makarov

Mavis le dirigió una mirada a Lucy.

 **-Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí-** \- dijo Lucy - **-Bueno a juzgar por la situación y la enemistad de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth sin mencionar las habilidades y tipo de magia los mejores para esta pelea son Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza y Gray-** dijo Lucy buscando sus llaves

 **-Bien Makarov ahí tienes al equipo que nos representara, alguna pregunta-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Si Primera-** dice Lucy

 **-Tu fuiste la que formó los equipos como puedes tener preguntas-** dijo Mavis girando los ojos, Lucy solo se encogió de hombros

 **-No es acerca de eso, se que debí de preguntar antes pero se me había olvidado pero lo quiero saber es quién ganó la pelea Minerva o yo-**

 **-Quedó en un empate, porque según los jueces tú habías hecho muchos daños en el lugar y lo menos sería darle la mitad de los puntos a cada una para evitar más peleas-** dijo Makarov

 **-Ohhh ya veo pero bueno es mejor que perder-** soltó Lucy al aire ganándose una miradas divertidas y otras no tanto

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería después de tratar de hacer que la maga se quedara en cama pero fue totalmente imposible, buscaron la manera hasta la chantajearon con amarra

rla a la pata de la cama pero no funciono, le dijeron a la pequeña Asuka que la convenciera pero fue en vano ya que Lucy le dio un caramelo y la niña se fue a sentar para ver la pelea. Todos se quedaron estupefactos Lucy sabía cómo llevarles la contraria. Lucy se estaba alejando de todos cuando Natsu lo noto

- **A donde vas Lucy-** pregunto Natsu curioso ya se le había pasado el enojo

 **-A buscar a M-Lucy-** respondió la rubia

 **-No puedes-** le dijo Gray

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque la Primera dijo que no estuvieras sola-** respondió Erza

 **-Se cuidar sola, además M-Lucy me puede detener en caso de emergencia-**

 **-No es lo mismo nosotros iremos contigo-** dijeron los tres magos

 **-Una M-Lucy no lo quieres ver todavía, dos estamos en medio de los juego magicos, tres ustedes forman parte del nuevo equipo as que no pueden acompañarme asi que adios y buena suerte-** dijo Lucy para desaparecer

Lucy empezó a correr buscando la presencia o rastro de M-Lucy necesitaba saber acerca de ese poder, o si M-Lucy sabía qué tenía ese poder. Necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba lo más rápido posible. Después de unos minutos la pudo encontrar y se iba a acercar cuando

 **-ALEJATE DE MI-** le gritó M-Lucy desesperada


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50: Recuerdos Dolorosos

 **-ALEJATE DE MI-** gritó M-Lucy desesperada

 **-Qué demonios te pasa-**

 **-Alejate de mi por favor-** suplico M-Lucy

 **-Pero porque explicame-**

 **-Si te acercas a mi nuestros cuerpo empezaran a fusionarse-**

 **-Porque- pregunto Lucy asustada**

 **-Antes de venir a esta época Crux me dijo que si las cosas empezaban a cambiar qué me mantuviera lejos de ti-**

 **-Cambiar no te entiendo-**

 **-Lucy yo jamás me tuve ese poder que vi hoy, yo jamás le ayude a los equipos a entrenar, yo jamás le ayude a la primera, yo no perdone a Lisanna porque ella jamás vino a mi ni mucho menos le ayude a entrenar, yo no le pude ganar a Minerva o en este caso un empate porque ella me dio una paliza, casi muero en esa pelea. Ahora ves cómo todo ha cambiado-**

 **-Pero cómo es eso posible-**

 **-No lo se Lucy, solo se que si te acercas mucho a mi tu y yo seremos una sola persona y todas mis habilidades, todos mis recuerdos, todas mis experiencias pasarán a ser tuyas y no quiero que veas la miseria del futuro-**

Lucy y M-Lucy estaban muy lejos de Crocus estaban en el bosque mientras M-Lucy le explicaba todo a Lucy hasta que todo se dejó de mover, las dos rubias se asustaron pero cuando vieron al Rey de los Espíritus Estelares se sorprendieron pero se calmaron

 **-Vieja amiga, he venido para hablarte acerca de tus nuevos poderes-**

 **-Este es un buen momento Viejo Bigotudo asi que explicame-** dijo Lucy

 **-No puedo si hay alguien más-** dijo el Rey refiriéndose a M-Lucy

 **-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Viejo Bigotudo-** saludo M-Lucy quitándose la capucha

 **-Cómo es esto posible-**

 **-Ella es mi yo del futuro, así que no hay problema para que me digas qué está pasando conmigo-** dijo Lucy , él Rey solo asintió

 **-Bueno Vieja Amiga como sabras tu tienes poderes ocultos los cuales han empezado a despertar, yo no tenía planeado hablarte de esto hoy pero dada las circunstancias me vi obligado. De ahora en adelante irás adquiriendo diferentes poderes en diferentes momentos tu responsabilidad es controlarlos y evitar que estos te lleven a la muerte-** dijo el Rey

 **-Pero porque yo tengo estos poderes-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Porque tu eres la elegida-**

 **-Elegida para qué-**

 **-Para ser la guardiana de todos los espíritus estelares, de ahora en adelante serás como una dragon slayer con la única diferencia que tu vas a tener múltiples poderes-**

Dai Mato Enbu

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban preocupados ya habian pasado dos horas desde que Lucy se había ido, Natsu y Gajeel habian peleado contra Sting y Rogue y había destruido casi todo el estadio aunque fue más fácil ya que Lucy lo había dejado medio agrietado. Todos buscaban a la maga estelar cerca de ahi pero nada, hasta que Erza logró ver a alguien conocido

 **-Ese hombre es…...no puede ser-** tartamudeo Erza

 **-De qué hombre hablas-** le pregunto Mirajane

 **-Aquel hombre de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos azules es él maldito de Renji él tipo que casi asesina a Lucy tiempo atrás-** dijo Erza, al escuchar eso todos se tensaron

 **-Pero que no estaba en la cárcel-** preguntó Gray

 **-Eso pensábamos pero ahora vemos que no es así-** dijo Erza

 **-Lucy-** dijo Wendy preocupada

 **-Si Wendy, Lucy ahora está en peligro nuevamente y ahora el problema es que no sabemos dónde demonios está-** le dijo Natsu preocupado

Bosque

 **-Viejo y como se supone que voy a controlar ese poder si ni siquiera recuerdo qué demonios hice-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma, mi deber era informar de los peligros pero también es ayudarte cuando no sepas cómo controlarlos pero tu deberás encontrar la manera de hacer que estos vengan a ti en el momento indicado,Vieja Amiga te deseo suerte y protege a mis hijos-** dicho eso él Rey desapareció dejando a las dos rubias solas

 **-Ahora te das cuenta cómo las cosas han cambiado y por eso no puedo permitir que te acerques mucho a mi eso seria irte matando poco a poco y no quiero-** le dijo M-Lucy

 **-Sabes qué eso es lo que menos me importa ahora solo hay que detener el proyecto Eclipse, evitar que los dragones ataquen Fiore y salvar el futuro-**

 **-Preocupate por ti también y por favor no dejes a Asuka sola, jamás la dejes sola-** dijo M-Lucy con tono amargo, Lucy se puso más seria al escuchar eso temió por preguntar pero si no lo hacía su mente iba a imaginar cosas horribles

 **-Dime qué pasó con Asuka-**

 **-Nada-**

 **-Dime qué pasó con Asuka por favor-**

 **-Ya te dije que no paso nada-**

 **-Deja de mentirme joder y dime qué pasó con ella-** M-L sabía que Lucy se estaba conteniendo para no decir una mala palabra

 **-Ese día los dragones nos atacaron, nadie supo de donde salieron empezaron a destruir todo. El equipo Natsu estaba en él castillo tratando de rescatarme ya que por ordenes de la princesa tenía que estar en el calabozo junto a Yukino. Busque la manera de salir de ahí hasta que pude romper los barrotes de la celda, Yukino me intentó detener pero no pudo asi que se unió a mi carrera, me encontré con Natsu y los demás pero sus caras eran de desesperación me dijeron que ahi un sin fin de dragones destruyendo todo asesinando personas, mi mente trabajó demasiado rápido y solo pude pensar en Asuka, no espere mucho salí corriendo del castillo llevando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino, salí y vio cómo todo estaba envuelto en llamas personas corriendo para salvar sus vidas. Todos corrían hacia afuera de la ciudad mientras yo solo buscaba a Asuka, por su pulsera sabía que estaba cerca del estadio corri y corri la encontré estaba con Alzack y Bisca venían corriendo en eso un enorme dragón salió de la nada, yo no sabía qué hacer pero empecé a correr hacia ellos no quería perderlos no a ellos, no se como paso pero Alzack usó su Gun Magic y creó un campo protector alrededor de Asuka él cual fue reforzado por el poder de la pulsera pero él campo no iba a poder soportar otro ataque, Asuka se dio la vuelta y vio como sus padres perdieron la vida frente a sus ojos. La pequeña estaba en shock, yo estaba en shock ese mismo maldito dragón iba a por ella, yo ya no tenía mucha magia, corrí hasta donde estaba ella use el Fleuve D'étoiles logre salvarla pero perdí mi brazo derecho, cuando la tomé en mi brazo Asuka temblaba pero no lloraba, busque a los demás necesitaba curar mi herida estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, todo comenzaba a ser borroso. Asuka me dijo, me rogó, me imploró que no la dejara sola que no la abandonara, que no me muriera, yo vio el dolor en ella y prometo no dejarla sola jamás yo soy su único pilar y ella es él mío. Seguí caminando con ella en mi brazo logre encontrar a los que aún seguían con vida, cuando me vieron se acercaron Erza tomo a Asuka en sus brazos y me desplome, después de pasarmela entrenando día y noche para que al final no los haya podido proteger para ver cómo cada miembro de mi familia era asesinado por esos dragones y sin poder hacer nada, no los pude proteger Lucy, entiendes no pude hacer nada-** relató M-Lucy mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de impotencia.

 **-Te lo prometo jamás la dejare sola, jamas-** dijo Lucy con la mano en el pecho

Lucy quería abrazar a M-L pero no podía, no podía y eso lo hizo sentir como una inútil. Horas pasaron hasta que a Lucy se le ocurrió una idea

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

Virgo apareció frente a Lucy, esta le pidió que fuera al lugar donde estaba él gremio reunido y qué les pidiera que nadie más aparte de ellos estuviera ahí que la esperaran. Virgo llegó al bar donde estaba él gremio y le dijo todo lo que Lucy le había pedido.

 **-M-L no tengo palabras de consuelo, pero aun tienes la oportunidad de volver a verlos a todos juntos-**

 **-Qué piensas hacer Lucy-**

 **-Ven conmigo al bar y miralos habla con ellos-**

M-L lo dudo por unos instantes pero aceptó quería verlos otra vez, quería estar con ellos una vez más, quería verlos pelear, reír, y abrazarlos como nunca. Ambas chicas comenzaron a correr hasta que lograron llegar a la ciudad de Crocus, se encaminaron hacia el bar donde estaba en él gremio reunido. Lucy abrió la puerta atrayendo la atención de todos, M-L entró detrás de ella, todos se le quedaron viendo a la chica que tenía una capa se preguntaban quién era. M-L no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo los tenía a todos frente a ella, todos estaban vivos.

 **-M-Lucy levántate, quítate la capucha y miralos todos están aquí-** le dijo Lucy

M-Lucy se levanto tomo una bocanada de aire y se quitó la capucha, dejando que todos la vieran, los chicos tenían la boca abierta frente a ellos tenían a dos Lucys.

 **-Puedo ver a Asuka-** preguntó M-Lucy en eso la niña salió detrás de sus padres y se le quedo viendo. Asuka no tuvo miedo de nada y corrió a los brazos de M-Lucy la cual la abrazó fuerte pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, todos se sorprendieron al ver que la niña no le tenía miedo

 **-Gracias Lucy-** dijo M-Lucy llorando, sintió como alguien le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro

 **-No llores tía Lucy-** le dijo Asuka abrazando más fuerte a la rubia

 **-Lo intentaré-** le susurro esta

 **-Bueno y como es que ahora tengo dos tías Lucy** \- preguntó la niña inocentemente, todos se echaron a reír, M-Lucy abrazo a todos en él gremio sin excepciones le explicaron a todos lo que había pasado, él porque estaba ahí, y porque no se podía acerca mucho a Lucy ya que habian notado la distancia entre ellas dos. Omitieron qué habian visto al Rey de los Espíritus Estelares. Todos buscaron la manera de que M-Lucy se sintiera segura, protegida pero sobretodo amada. Asuka no se despegó de M-Lucy lo que provocó que muchos molestaran a Lucy diciendole que ya la habian reemplazado, la maga solo les mandaba una mirada asesina. Pasaron horas donde Lucy vio a su futuro yo compartir con cada uno en el gremio.

 **-Pensé que jamás los volvería a ver-** dijo M-Lucy con nostalgia

 **-Ya ves siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todo-** respondió Mavis

 **-Así veo Primera-**

 **-Cómo es que puedes ver a la Primera si no tienes la marca-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Con el paso del tiempo desarrolle nuevos poderes, mis ojos desarrollaron uno que les permite ver cuerpo estelares-**

 **-Ya veo y te puedes quitar el hechizo que has puesto en ellos-** M-Lucy abrió los ojos como platos jamás pensó que Lucy se fuera a dar cuenta

 **-Cómo lo supiste-** todos prestaron atención

 **-Bueno se te paso un pequeño detalle, mis ojos son color café al igual que los de mi madre pero a la luz del sol parecen color miel, hoy que estuvimos en el bosque me di cuenta de que ellos no cambiaron-**

 **-Ya veo supongo que olvide esa parte importante bueno voy a deshacer el hechizo-** dicho esto M-Lucy pasó una mano por sus ojos, los cerró y lo empezó a abrir lentamente, todos lo notaron de se cafés pasaron a ser gris, azul cielo, azul para terminar en un rojo encendido.


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51: Sorpresas

M-Lucy se había despedido de cada uno de los miembros del gremio, Lucy se había mantenido al margen dando el espacio que su yo del futuro necesitaba para poder despedirse de Asuka, ya que quizas seria la ultima vez que la vería feliz, sin él trauma de haber perdido a sus padres porque M-L no sabía si él futuro iría a cambiar luego de detener el proyecto eclipse y derrotar a los dragones o seguiría igual pero fuese lo que fuese ella lo aceptaría hasta el final.

 **-Lucy cuidala-** dijo M-L con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos que poco a poco volvían a tener el color café que siempre los había definido

 **-La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario-**

 **-No permitas que ella vuelva a sufrir-**

 **-No te preocupes cambiaremos el futuro, nosotros forjamos nuestro propio destino-**

M-Lucy se fue dejando al equipo Natsu solo, estos optaron por ir a su departamento pero cuando iban pasando por el castillo Mercurius, los soldados del palacio los rodearon.

 **-Qué se les ofrece-** preguntó Erza un tanto alarmada

 **-Queremos a la señorita Heartfilia-** respondió uno de los tantos soldados

 **-Para qué-** preguntó Gray

 **-Son órdenes de la princesa, la señorita Heartfilia tiene que ser aprendida y llevada a los calabozos-**

 **-Y se puede saber porque ella tiene que ser llevada ahí como si fuera una criminal-** pregunto Erza empezando a enojarse, ante todo eso Lucy no había dicho nada solo observaba buscando algo que le dijera que eso era una trampa, y atacar con todo lo que tuviera

 **-Se le llevará a los calabozos por haber atacado a unos de miembros del consejo del Rey-**

 **-Y qué miembro es ese claro si se puede saber-** preguntó Lucy con cautela y confundía porque que ella recordara no había atacado a nadie.

 **-Será arrestada por haber golpeado al miembro Renji-**

Al escuchar el nombre de Renji todos se pusieron en posees de ataques y defensas, ese nombre saliendo de los labios de los soldados del palacio no quería decir nada bueno claro y más para Lucy.

 **-No permitiremos que se la lleve-** le dijo Natsu con el ceño claramente fruncido

 **-No se lo estamos preguntando, la señorita Heartfilia debe acompañarnos por las buenas o por las malas-** dicho eso los soldados se decidieron por atacarlos, todos peleaban hasta que escucharon él gritó de Lucy. Lucy había estado peleando con más de 10 hombres a la vez en eso unas cadenas aparecieron en sus manos, piernas y cuello cerrando los conductos de magia y haciéndola caer de rodillas.

 **-Qué mierda sueltenla-** gritó Natsu desesperado

 **-Buenas noches magos de Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Ryu él encargado de llevar a la señorita Heartfilia a los calabozos-**

 **-Sueltala maldito-** gritó Titania equipándose con la armadura del purgatorio

 **-Tranquila Titania si no quieres que tu querida amiga sufra las consecuencias es mejor que te quedes quieta, de antemano sabía que capturar a esta chica iba a ser difícil debido a la condición física que posee pero mi plan funciono, pelear con muchos hombres a la vez, mientras que busca la manera de proteger a esos estúpidos gatos parlantes no era nada dificil despues de todo. Ahora quédense quietos porque esas cadenas que ella tiene en el cuello la pueden matar con solo chasquear mis dedos-**

 **-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-** le gritó Gray

 **-Chicos-** \- dijo Lucy atrayendo la atención de todos, claramente estaba agotada toda su magia estaba siendo drenada- **vayan con él Master y diganle lo que esta pasando, yo voy a estar bien díganle que usen el plan B que diseñe ya él sabrá que decirles. Cuidense y esperen a nuevas órdenes del Master-**

Erza entendió todo lo que Lucy decía, si ella hablaba de un plan B era porque ella sabía que esto iba a ocurrir de una u otra manera, se tranquilizó y volvió a su armadura normal

 **-Esta bien Lucy pero promete que vas a estar bien-** dijo la chica de pelo escarlata

 **-Te lo prometo Erza, ustedes cuiden de todos-**

 **-Chicos, vamos hagamos lo que Lucy nos dice-**

 **-Pero Erza no podemos dejar que se la lleve-** le dijo Natsu

 **-NO te estoy preguntando qué es lo correcto Natsu, solo hay que confiar en Lucy y ya así que es hora de irnos-**

Todos asintieron no querian ver a una Erza enojada no ahora, los soldados se llevaron a Lucy, le quitaron las llaves pero no sin antes tener algo de pelea con la maga ya que no se quería separar de sus llave: aunque Lucy estaba cansada no quería que se llevaran a sus amigos pero él cuerpo le estaban empezando a doler debido a la falta de magia y es que tampoco quería abrir él Second Origen porque al hacerlo la dejaría en desventaja absoluta. Las cadenas esas se las dejaron hasta que la llevaron a una de las celdas, cuando Lucy entró se encontró con Yukino la chica albina parecía estar dormida. Los soldados que llevaron a Lucy le quitaron las cadenas para después golpearla a traición con los bastones que tenían dejándola rápidamente inconsciente.

Horas después Lucy despertó sintiendo que todo él daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza estaba desorientada completamente hasta que vio como Yukino la miraba preocupada

 **-Qué pasa Yukino porque me miras asi-**

 **-Perdon pero es que estas sangrando-** le dijo la albina apuntando a la cabeza de la rubia

 **-Genial lo que me faltaba-** se quejo la rubia un poco arta

Mientras en el gremio

 **-Master qué vamos a hacer, los soldados del Rey se llevaron a Lucy-** decía Titania

 **-Eso ya lo veíamos venir-** dijo la Primera haciendo acto de presencia

 **-Como Lucy ya se los había dicho cierto-** dijo Gray

 **-Claro que sí-** dijo él master

 **-Master, Primera, Lucy habló acerca de un plan B y que cuando se les dijéramos que ustedes sabrían qué hacer al respecto con eso así que nosotros necesitamos saber qué es-** dijo Titania

 **-Hace días Lucy me dijo que estaba sintiendo la presencia de Renji pero que no estaba segura-** \- empezó a relatar la Primera- **así que ella decidió hacer un plan por si algo salía mal mientras los juegos mágicos seguían en pie, ella sabía que al verse en peligro ustedes buscaran la manera de salvarla por eso me dijo que cuando eso pasara teníamos que reagrupar el equipo que representará al gremio el día del final y las cosas estan asi Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia y Elfman ustedes serán el nuevo equipo de las hadas. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Charles, Happy y Lisanna ustedes irán al rescate de Lucy mientras que los demás estarán alertas por si hay ataques enemigos-**

 **-Bien-** dijo Erza

 **-Ya saben si tiene alguna duda de las cosas pregunten-** dijo él master

 **-Cuando Lucy dice un plan no hay ninguna duda de que saldra bien, ella siempre piensa en el bienestar de todos menos en él de ella-** le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en el rostro

Los equipos se empezaron a preparar para poder ganar los Dai Mató Enbu y salvar a Lucy. El equipo de rescate estaba ansioso ya que no sabían qué es lo que le podría estar haciendo a su compañera pero confiaban en que ella podría defenderse sola. Erza pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho a Lucy de siempre estar a su lado sin importar que, si la había olvidado y ese fue su peor error pero ahora buscaría de la manera de poder cumplir con lo que prometido. Gray iba a proteger a Lucy para enmendar el dolor que le había causado. Natsu y Happy volvería formar grupo con la rubia para protegerla, cuidarla y apoyarla tal y como se lo habían prometido el día que la maga se unió al gremio. Wendy, Charles & Lily solo querían ser de mucha ayuda para los demás integrantes y poder salvar a una de las personas más importantes en el gremio.

Los demás miembros estaban nerviosos no sabían que las cosas iban a tomar este rumbo, no sabían qué las cosas se les iba a complicar, no sabían qué todo eso había sido un plan para poder capturar a su amiga y obtener las llaves que ella tanto protegía y amaba.

Siguiente Día

Todos ya estaban preparados para pelear contra quien sea, él Master y la Primera estaban coordinando a los magos para que todo saliera bien. Lucy por su parte estaba aburrida encerrada en esa celda, no tenía qué hacer así que puso a hablar con Yukino. Al hacer eso se enteró de que la maga albina la admiraba por pararle frente al Rey de los Espíritus Estelares, Yukino le contaba todo lo que se había hablado de ella durante los últimos 7 años.

 **-No sabía nada de eso-** dijo Lucy asombrada

 **-Algunas personas piensan que eran puras fantasías pero creo que ayer tú lo dejaste claro, jamás pensé que tuvieras ese poder-** comentó la albina

 **-Yo tampoco sabía que tenía ese poder hasta el día de ayer que me explicaron las cosas-**

 **-Ya veo, dime Lucy-san porque estás tan tranquila si estás encerrada aquí-**

 **-Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti, pero bueno sé que de un momento a otro un grupo de idiotas destructivos llegará-** respondió Lucy muy tranquila

Dai Mato Enbu

Él último día de los grandes juegos mágicos había llegado, todo él mundo estaba deseoso por saber quién iba a ser le ganador este año si Sabertooth o Fairy Tail. La emoción era palpable en el estadio, pero se sorprendieron más cuando Mato anunció el nuevo cambio en el equipo de les hadas pero sin más aceptaron sabina que fuera quien fuera parte del equipo, era un monstruo total en el momento de las batallas. Mientras tanto el equipo de rescate se dirigía hacia él castillo.

Lucy por su parte se empezaba a sentir rara, sentía una opresión en el pecho hasta qué

 **-Lucy-san qué te está pasando-** dijo Yukino

 **-De qué hablas Yukino-**

 **-Tu cabello se está tiñendo en partes blancas-**

Lucy tomo algunas hebras y les observo y si era verdad algunas eran blancas.

 **-Qué demonios está pasando-** susurro

 **-Lucy-san tus ojos cambiaron ahora son grises, qué está pasando-**

Lucy se levantó rápidamente había visto los ojos de M-Lucy y en un momento fueron grises también, Lucy sintió que les conecciones entre los espíritus estelares y ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes y supo que alguien más estaba usando las llaves

 **-Yukino sientes eso-** Lucy pensó que Yukino al tener dos llaves de oro sentiría la coneccion

 **-Sentir que Lucy-san-**

 **-La coneccion entre las llaves Yukino, alguien más las está usando. Alguien está usando a mis amigos y yo no lo he podido evitar-** el enojo se empezaba a ser presente en el cuerpo de la rubia.

El poder mágico de la maga estelar empezó a crecer considerablemente, la tierra comenzó a temblar

 **-Lucy-san está pasando de nuevo-** dijo Yukino con miedo

 **-Pasando qué Yukino-**

 **-Lo mismo qué pasó ayer en los juegos mágicos cuando Minerva lastimo a Aquarious-san-**

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, él día de ayer había perdido el control pero ahora no, ahora podía controlar la magia que había en su cuerpo podía controlar el enojo.

Todos los magos que estaban en la capital de Crocus pudieron sentir la magia de Lucy salir con cierta ira y enojo. La Primera le pidió a Warren que se conectara con el equipo de rescate

 **-Equipo de rescate deben apurarse esa magia pertenece a Lucy y me temo que la han hecho enojar si no llegan a tiempo el palacio será destruido-**

 **-Ya casi estamos cerca Primera y hemos sentido la magia de Lucy-**

Natsu y los demás se dieron prisa para poder llegar y evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Lucy por su parte estaba que explotaba del coraje.

 **-Yukino, forma una barrera con las camas y pon un pequeño campo de magia alrededor-** ordenó Lucy

 **-Qué vas a hacer-** pregunto la albina temerosa

 **-Estas rejas no funcionan con magia normal asi que usare mis nuevos poderes para hacerla explotar-**

 **-No estarás hablando en serio verdad-**

 **-Yo no miento Yukino-**

La albina sintió la sinceridad en las palabras de Lucy e hizo lo que esta le había pedido acomodo les camas para que la protegieran e hizo una pequeña barrera de magia, la cual fue reforzada por la magia de Lucy

 **-No te preocupes Yukino vamos a salir de aquí y a recuperar a nuestros amigos-**

Dicho eso Lucy se posiciono frente a las rejas y se dispuso a pensar

 **-El Viejo Bigotudo dijo que yo era como una Dragon Slayer con la diferencia que yo controlo más poderes-** susurro Lucy para si misma en eso se le vino una idea, claro no iba a usar todo su potencial

 **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL**

Un enorme destello blanco hizo volar la mitad de la parte del sótano del castillo, él equipo de recaste que ya había llegado se quedo inmovil al ver el poder destructor salir de una de las celdas, pensaron que Lucy había salido herida pero cuando llegaron a la celda o a lo que quedaba de ella se encontraron a Lucy entre sorprendida y orgullosa, a Yukino con los ojos abiertos como platos y en shock

 **-Yukino verdad que esa fui yo-** pregunto Lucy sin creérselo, Yukino asintió repetitivas veces, Natsu y los demás observaban todo el daño que había causado Lucy.

 **-Lucy qué demonios fue eso-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Un rugido de dragón-** respondió Lucy saliendo del shock en que también había quedado

 **-Yukino tu eres una dragon slayer-** pregunto Erza

 **-No Erza, Lucy-san lo es-** respondió la albina, todos quedaron con las mandíbulas desencajadas

 **-Lucy eso es verdad-** preguntó Gray

 **-Si Gray es verdad-** dijo Lucy- **\- mierdas los chicos-**

Cuando todos oyeron esas palabras sintieron una rafaga de viento golpearles la cara y en cuestión de segundos Lucy había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

 **-Dónde está Lucy-** pregunto Lisanna

 **-Lucy-san menciono una coneccion con los espíritus estelares dijo algo de que una persona los estaba utilizando-** los informo Yukino

 **-Chicos hay que detener a Lucy, si ella llega con la persona que tiene las llaves esto se puede empeorar-** dijo Erza todos asintieron, le dijeron a Yukino que los acompañara y salieron corriendo en busca de su amiga, Natsu y Wendy utilizaban sus olfatos los era un poco difícil ya que Lucy ocultaba muy bien su olor pero aún tenía el olor a la sangre que había derramado por él golpe que recibió. Los chicos seguían corriendo hasta que se encontraron con M-Lucy

 **-Qué pasó chicos porque van tan apurados-** pregunto M-Lucy

 **-Lucy sintió una conexión con los espíritus y al parecer estos están siendo usados así que Lucy se fue a buscar a esa persona y seguramente le va a reventar la vida-** dijo Natsu

 **-Ahhh ya veo-** replicó Lucy

 **-Como que ahh ya veo, tu yo del pasado va a matar a alguien-** dijo Erza

 **-No es mi culpa-** sé sincero M-Lucy

 **-De qué mierdas hablas, crees que está bien hacer eso-** dijo Natsu indignado, los chicos habian notado que M-Lucy era más fría, más calculadora que su Lucy y eso las daba miedo porque quizas en algun punto de la vida su Lucy se podría convertir en la Lucy que tiene ahora enfrente.

 **-Yo he visto la muerte frente a mi Natsu se lo que se siente, he visto a les personas más importantes en toda mi vida morir ante mis ojos. No justifico la muerte pero se como soy y sé que si alguien utiliza a mis amigos la debe pagar caro, para mi eso es imperdonable no importa si sea del pasado, presente o futuro. Lucy sigue siendo Lucy eso no va a cambiar y es mejor que corran porque a la persona que Lucy está buscando es nada más y nada menos que la princesa de Fiore, se que no la va a matar pero si le dejara las cosas muy claras pero si no quieren que eso pase a mayores las conviene llegar antes-** les informo M-Lucy, todos estaban qué se querian morir ya habian tenido suficientes emociones en un solo ratito

 **-Y lo dices así de calmada-** chillo Happy

 **-Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a controlar al 100% mis emociones Happy y gracias a eso puedo decir las cosa con calma. No sé lo que vaya a pasar porque muchas cosas han cambiado debido a mi llegada a esta época y si no detiene a Lucy antes de que llegue a la segunda etapa pueden darse por muertos todos aquellos que se atrevieron a ponerle una mano a los espíritus estelares-**

 **-De qué segunda etapa hablas-**

 **-Se dieron cuenta mis ojos han cambiado de color, lo normal es tenerlos de color café él cual es mi color natural, la primera etapa de poder es Gris, segunda es Azul cielo, Tercera Azul y la última y más peligrosa Roja, yo obtuve los colores de mis ojos de diferente manera pero ahora Lucy lo está obteniendo de otra la cual según mis investigaciones pueden causar mucho daño así que muevan sus malditos traseros o él voy a poner un Regulus impacto en el-** les gritó la rubia

Lucy se había detenido tratando de sentir la presencia de las llaves pero nada, sabía que los chicos la estaban siguiendo y también había sentido la presencia de M-Lucy en el castillo pero no le tomo importancia ya que lo que ella quería era recuperar a sus amigos sanos y salvos. De repente empezó a sentir muchas presencias con diferentes tipos de magia, aún no sabía con exactitud cuántas personas eran pero habian dos magia que le eran familiares y esas de Renji y él sujeto que se hacía llamar Ryu, Lucy sonrió para sus adentros a esos dos las iba a dar una paliza. Sin saber como Lucy pudo inocar él hacha de Taurus, la cual le era fácil de manejar a pesar del tamaño.

 **-Te estoy esperando Renji ahora veremos quien sale ganador y ese sujeto Ryu también me las pagara nadie toca a mis amigos-** \- susurro **Lucy- tendré que hablar seriamente con la princesa-**


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52 **:** Mujer Misteriosa

Los juegos magicos habian terminado dejando a Fairy Tail como él número 1 de Fiore, las batallas no habian sido nada sencillas todos y cada uno de los miembros tuvieron que poner sus poderes al máximo, Laxus y Gajeel las combinaciones de poderes para hacerse más fuertes, Mirajane usó a Citris para pelear contra Kagura vs Minerva aunque la última se retiró de la batalla diciendo que la Demonio no le era suficientemente fuerte.

El master los había reunido a todos para ir en busca de Lucy y los demás pero al ver como el sol era tapado por la luna y todo se volvía sombrío y con un toque rojo, supieron qué si no se apuraba todo el mundo correría peligro. Pero la verdad apenas llegaron al castillo observaron al Rey

 **-Magos de Fiore las pido por favor y en él nombre del Rey que protejan a mi pueblo-**

Makarov alzó la voz para responder en nombre de Fairy Tail

 **-Las hadas lucharemos hasta el final-** los demás gremios dijeron lo mismo al verse influidos por la fuerza que los magos del gremio más loco las mostraba.

Mientras tanto Lucy estaba buscando la salida del castillo siendo seguida por Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy y los Exceeds. Cuando de repente se vieron rodeados de miles de soldados

 **-Vaya mocosa estupida veo que tu no aprendes la lección-** dijo una voz entre medio de todos esos hombres

 **-Vaya pedazo de imbécil no sabía qué necesitabas protección para atraparme-** se burló Lucy

 **-La princesita Heartfilia tiene agallas-** dijo Ryu dando la cara

 **-Más de las que te imaginas, ahora quítense de mi camino, estorbos-** sentenció Lucy

 **-Te equivocas nosotros estamos aquí para detenerte-** dijo Renji

 **-Bien-** replicó Lucy

La maga estelar tomo un pose de batalla aun llevaba la hacha de Taurus en su espalda, los demás la habian visto pero no le habian preguntado nada más sin embargo al ver a su companera lista para pelear ellos también se pusieron en posición.

Renji se lanzó sobre Lucy la cual sacó el hacha e hizo unos vórtices de aire los cuales empezaron a cortar todo a su paso, Renji al verse en peligro de que esos vórtices le hicieran daño se detuvo. Lucy hizo desaparecer el hacha de Taurus para sacar el arco de Sagittarius empezó a disparar flechas explosivas, sedantes, y una que otra venenosa dejando a muchos soldados en el suelo. Mientras Erza usaba la armadura de alas negras, dandole paliza a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente, Natsu tiraba bolas de fuego, Gray los congelaba, Lily estaba en su forma de combate ayudando a Happy y a Charles, Lisanna usando su Take Over de Tigre, Wendy dándoles apoyo a todos mientras que ellos la protegían sin más .

 **-Dime mocosa, después de todo esto vas a seguir protegiendo a esos estúpidos gatos mira qué por ellos puedes perder la vida-** dijo Renji sabiendo que Lucy estaba en tres cosas a la vez luchando, cuidando a los gatos y cuidando a los chicos de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

 **-No creo que haga falta responder-** dijo Lucy de repente Loki apareció a su lado

 **-Lucy mi hermosa flor te traje un regalo-** dijo él león sonriendo

 **-Dime qué son las llaves-**

 **-No solo eres hermosa Lucy también inteligente-** Lucy sonrió ante eso

 **-Como es posible-** dijo Ryu sorprendido de ver al leon ahi

 **-Al ser el líder de los espíritus celestiales puedo forzar los portales y utilizar mi propia magia, veo que ustedes son tan estúpidos que jamás supieron esa información-**

Renji y Ryu vieron con odio al león pero ya le harían pagar, Loke y Lucy se dispusieron a pelear pero Renji y Ryu iban solo contra Lucy. Primero Renji se lanzó sobre Lucy, la cual lo esquivo desapareció frente a Renji y apareció detrás de él propinándole una enorme patada en la espalda. Lucy se quedó de pie viendo como Renji se estampaba contra una de las paredes, Ryu iba a atacar a Lucy por la espalda pero esta en un movimiento de pie ya tenía su pie en la cara del chico golpeándolo de lleno y haciéndolo caer.

 **-Esos trucos ya no funcionan conmigo-** dijo Lucy

 **-Lucy-san son mucho qué vamos a hacer-** preguntó Yukino

 **-Solo hay una manera pero si lo hacemos destruiremos gran parte del castillo-**

 **-No importa Lucy tenemos que detener el proyecto Eclipse-** dijo M-Lucy haciendo acto de presencia

 **-Está bien-** \- dijo Lucy- **\- Natsu, Wendy hagan sus rugidos de dragon, Erza usa la armadura Tenrin no Yoroi para darle una forma y dirección a los rugidos, Gray formar unas paredes de hielo que impidan que los rugidos se salgan y eso hará que se fusionen-**

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta Lucy quería combinar 4 magias distantes en un solo ataque para despejar el camino.

 **-Pero eso los matará Lucy-** dijo Natsu

 **-Te equivocas Natsu, al fusionar magia del cielo la cual es curativa con magia de fuego la cual es destructiva se forma una magia neutra la cual es más fácil de manejar por eso Erza tiene que intervenir pero ante todo Gray tiene que evitar que esa magia se disipe antes de que haga su trabajo y en todo caso los soldados solo quedaran desmayados-**

Las explicaciones ya estaban dadas, ya no había nada que temer todos hicieron lo que Lucy las había pedido y lograron salir del castillo, encontrándose con la Princesa Hisui cerca de la puerta Eclipse .

 **-Deténganse, no dejen que la puerta se abra-** gritaron Lucy y M-Lucy al unísono

 **-Porque-** pregunto Arcadios

 **-Porque esa puerta es la que traerá a la legión de 10,000 dragones-** dijo M-Lucy

Pero cuando la rubia dijo eso ya era demasiado tarde el primer dragón había logrado salir, siendo seguido por 6 dragones más, Lucy y M-lucy tratan de cerrar la puerta pero no podían.

 **-Lucy-san unamos las llaves-** gritó Yukino

Dicho eso Lucy lanzó sus 10 llaves al aire seguida de les dos llaves de Yukino formando un círculo en el cielo, juntaron sus manos e hicieron un _**Zodiac**_ , lo malo de todo eso fue que la magia de Lucy era más fuerte que la de Yukino haciendo que la albina se sintiera debilitada rápidamente. Cuando los espíritus lograron cerrar la puerta Yukino cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad

 **-Yukino qué te pasa-** preguntó Lucy preocupada

 **-No te preocupes Lucy, la presión de tu magia la hizo sentirse debilitada-** informo M-Lucy

En otra parte de la ciudad de Crocus estaba la mayor parte del gremio de Fairy Tail, todos se estaban atentos pero cuando vieron una silueta de cabellos rubios aparecer de la nada frente a ellos se quedaron mudos, pensaron que era Lucy o quizas M-Lucy. Pero estaban equivocados no era Lucy ni su yo del futuro era otra persona.

 **-Dónde está Lucy-** preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

 **-Quien eres tu-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Mavis-**

 **-No me digas que tu..tu eres** \- Mavis abrió los ojos como platos al saber quien era la mujer que tenía frente a ella- **pero cómo es posible si tu estas muerta-** dijo la Primera

 **-Y sigo estando muerta Mavis pero por él usó de la puerta eclipse pude venir y hacerles una visita además de que necesito hablar con Lucy-**

Iban a seguir hablando cuando Atlas Flames los atacó incendiando media ciudad, los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a atacar y defenderse de todo pero las estaba resultando imposible, los dragones eran demasiado fuertes para ellos. Mavis dijo que eran 7 dragones y habian 7 dragon slayer más no sabía qué eran 8 dragon slayer en si. La mujer misteriosa se dispuso a ayudar a los magos que luchan pero algo dentro de ella se removió al ver como Asuka se aferraba a su madre. La mujer de cabellos rubios tomo a Jet que estaba lastimado y lo escondió en un callejón para que se pudiera recuperar pero cuando iba a salir sintió una magia poderosa, cuando se dispuso a buscar al poseedor de esa magia se encontró con una chica de cabellos rubios con blanco, ojos grises de unos 18 años a simple vista. Hay se dio cuenta de a quien tenía enfrente era nada más y nada menos que a Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy había estado peleando contra Zicornis junto a M-Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy y los Exceeds pero después de que Zirconis hiciera su rugido todos se separaron, en eso la rubia sintió como Asuka estaba en peligro además de que había una presencia que no lograba reconocer se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la niña.

 **-Bisca, Alzack llevare a Asuka a un lugar seguro la dejar con Aries así que no se preocupen-** dijo Lucy tomando a su sobrina en brazos, los magos pistoleros asintieron sabían que Lucy iba a proteger con su vida a su hija si era necesario.

 **-Hazle caso a tu tía y a Aries-** susurro Bisca dándole un beso en la frente a su hija

 **-No hagas travesuras-** dio Alzack abrazándola

 **-Si papa, mama cuidense los quiero mucho-** Lucy se iba a ir pero no podía antes tenía que dejar

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO**

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL ARQUERO, SAGITTARIUS**

 **-Chicos ayuden a todos los heridos y protejan a Bisca y Alzack-** ordeno la rubia con amabilidad, los dos espíritus sonriendo dándole a entender que lo iban a hacer. La mujer misteriosa estaba sonriendo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla para perderse en la comisura de sus labios. Lucy se llevó a la pequeña lejos de todo peligro invoc a Aries y le pidió que la cuidara.

 **-Tia Lucy verdad que todos van a estar bien-** preguntó Asuka

 **-No te preocupes pequeña todos vamos a salir con bien de esta-** le aseguro Lucy aunque no sabía qué era lo que iría a pasar con esos dragones

 **-Promete que vas a estar bien-**

 **-Eso no te lo puedo prometer pero lo que si puedo es que no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño-** Lucy sabía que no podía prometerle a la pequeña que ella estaría bien porque tenía que luchar hasta el final y más que eso proteger y cambiar el futuro por esa niña y por toda su familia. Asuka asintió sabía que Lucy iba a cumplir su promesa, siempre lo hacía.

 **Lucy ven inmediatamente** dijo M-Lucy utilizando sus poderes mentales

 **Qué es lo que pasa**

 **No fui la única que viajó en el tiempo, Rogue también lo hizo y ahora está manipulando a los dragones**

 **Pero si Rogue es una buena persona**

 **Las personas cambian Lucy y tú más que nadie lo sabe ven rápido Natsu y los demás están peleando con él y con los dragones, si no vienes alguien puede terminar muerto**

Lucy se despidió de Aries y Asuka, se dirigió hacia donde estaba M-lucy y los demás, pero en el camino vio como Flare era rodeada por unos mini dragones, sabía que si no hacia nada la iban a matar

 **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL** gritó Lucy destruyendo a los mini dragones salvandole la vida a la pelirroja . Flare abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien le había salvado la vida.

 **-Busca un lugar seguro, si quieres luchar procurar no estar sola-** le aconsejo la rubia antes de seguir su camino

Cuando Lucy llegó al lugar donde estaba la puerta eclipse se encontró con Natsu peleando contra M-Rogue, una pelea bastante dispareja ya que se notaba la experiencia del chico pelinegro, pronto aparecieron ams mini dragones haciendo que todos se separaran, en un descuido Lucy vio como Erza era golpeada brutalmente por cinco dragones.

Lucy no lo soporto empezó a perder el control de su magia, M-Lucy retrocedió ante eso, Natsu y M-Rogue dejaron de pelear, Gray ya no estaba cerca. Jellal apareció y ayudó a Erza a ponerse de pie. El cabello de Lucy se empezó a ondear en el aire con fuerza, los mechones que eran blanco pasaron a ser azul cielo, los ojos de Lucy también.

 **-Erza, Jellal apártense de ahí-** ordenó Lucy, si algo había aprendido Erza era a conocer los tonos de voz de Lucy y ahora sabía que la maga estelar estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, rápidamente se apartaron de donde estaban

 **URANO METRIA REGULUS**

Gritó Lucy provocando una enorme explosion en él palacio, M-Lucy tenía los ojos en blanco de la impresión. Todos los magos lograron ver la explosion brutal que Lucy había causado destruyendo a todos los mini dragones que estaban cerca

 **-Qué fue eso-** pregunto Makarov

 **-Esa fue Lucy-** dijo la mujer misteriosa

 **-Cómo lo sabes-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Los nuevos poderes de Lucy son protectores pero a la vez son destructores-**

Cada dragon slayer tenía a su propio dragón para pelear. Los demás magos se estaban haciendo cargo de los mini dragones y algunos estaba ayudando a evacuar a las personas de la ciudad junto con la ayuda del consejo mágico.

 **-Alguien atrévase a ponerle una mano a mi familia-** desafío Lucy cabreada, M-Rogue sonrió ante eso

 **-Y si lo hago qué Heartfilia-**

 **-Te vas a morir-** espetó la rubia sin más

 **-Pero qué miedo das-** se burló él DS de las sombras

 **-Jellal cura las heridas de Erza y encarguense de los mini dragones, si se encuentran a Gray juntense y diríjanse hacia donde estan Wendy y Laxus los cuales están peleando contra Zirconis, Natsu ver con él gremio y ayudalos con Atlas Flames y luego te encargas del dragón que está dejando caer los mini huevos-**

 **-Pero Lucy-** se quejó Natsu

 **-Nada de peros Natsu Atlas Flames es de fuego tu elemento solo hazlo M-Lucy y yo nos haremos cargo de M-Rogue-**

Nadie quería dejar sola a Lucy no era que ella no pudiera pero si esta perdía el control quién la iba hacer volver en si.

 **-Qué están esperando MUEVANSE-** \- les gritó Lucy- **\- tenemos un futuro que salvar-**

Ante ese gritó todos salieron corriendo hacia los lugares que Lucy las había dicho, iban con nervios y preocupación.


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53: Última Etapa

M-Lucy y Lucy comenzaron a pelear contra M-Rogue, la batalla era muy reñida mientras que todos los dragon slayers estaban peleando duramente al igual que los demás magos. En un momento de descuido de las rubias M-R logró subir a la espalda de Motherglare, M-Lucy utilizó él Fleuve D'étoiles al igual que Lucy. Empezaron otra pelea en la aire viendo y escuchando todos los gritos de todos los magos, los rugidos de los dragones, las explosiones de magia, las dos rubias lanzaban todos sus ataques al igual que M-Rogue no tenían compasión alguna, las patadas, puñetazos iban con una fuerza brutal que si ninguno de los tres tuviera la resistencia que tienen hace mucho se hubieran desmayados..

En ese momento M-Rogue golpeó a Lucy a traición haciéndola rodar hacia la cola de Motherglare, cuando estuvo a punto de caer al vacío logró sostenerse con mucha dificultad y desde ahí tenía una vista de donde se encontraban Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Erza, Jellal, Milliana, Gajeel, Levy. Los vio luchar y gracias a la nueva habilidad en sus ojos los podía diferenciar perfectamente pero en ese momento qué se detuvo a ver como sus nakamas peleaban duramente para proteger el futuro, los vio morir a cada uno de ellos, Gray siendo atravesado por más de 10 disparos en el cuerpo para recibir un último en la cabeza. Jellal, Erza y Milliana ser masacrados por más de 100 mini dragones, Gajeel ser atravesado por una de las garras del dragón con él qué estaba peleando. Lucy al ver eso se sintió vacía, muerta, desolada, vio las lágrimas de dolor de sus amigos, escuchó los gritos de Juvia al ver morir a Gray, él amor de su vida. Lucy no pudo más se dejó caer al vacío aun cuando M-Lucy le gritaba que usará el látigo, pero no hizo caso.

Dolor, ira, rabia, desesperación, tristeza invadió el cuerpo de Lucy al ver como sus amigos caían uno por uno de la peor manera, perdió el control de su mente, cuerpo y magia. Dejo salir la magia vigorosamente junto con un gritó de dolor, él cual se escuchó por toda Crocus deteniendo todas y cada una las batallas, haciendo que a cada mago le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que le hizo temblar las piernas al punto que muchos cayeron de rodillas. M-L sintió pena sabía qué era lo que había pasado cerró los ojos fuertemente, ignorando todo, ella ya había sentido ese dolor, tomo un enorme bocanada de aire para no derrumbarse en ese instante, continuó peleando contra M-Rogue no se podía no ahora.

El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a brillar fuertemente mientras caía, sus ropas cambiaron tenía unas botas blancas hasta las rodillas, una pantalón blanco el cual tenía unas telas a los lados de las caderas qué se unían en él cinturón donde al lado derecho estaban las llaves ordenadas por signo junto al látigo, tenía una camisa blanca manga larga, de vestir con detalles en dorado, unos guantes blancos donde sólo se podían ver la punta sus dedos, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando su flequillo y sus dos mechones de cabello a los costado, del cuello de la camisa salía una capa blanca con detalles en dorado pero tenía tonos color aqua, en la parte izquierda del pantalón había un espacio que aparentemente podría ser para una espada lo cual Lucy no tenía.

M-L creía que Lucy iba a morir al caer de esa manera al suelo, pero se sorprendió cuando esta dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie haciendo que todo temblara, los mechones que Lucy tenía azul cielo, ahora eran rojos al igual que sus ojos. M-Lucy sintió miedo, le temblaron las piernas Lucy se había saltado una etapa de poder y eso podría ser más peligroso de lo que se podía imaginar, eso era peligroso si nadie llegaba calmar el dolor de la maga estelar.

Por su parte Lucy sintió la magia de Ultear salir abruptamente golpeándola, poco a poco volvió a sentir cómo las presencias de los amigos que había visto morir volvían a tener su calor. Pero eso no dejo que él odio y la ira se fuera de ella, rapidamente fue hacia donde estaban Erza y sacó la hacha de Taurus en unos dos movimientos la zona estaba completamente limpia de mini dragones. Erza se asustó al ver a Lucy con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Pero cuando quiso decir algo Lucy ya no estaba frente a ella se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por un momento la chica de cabello escarlata pensó que esa no era Lucy pero muy el fondo todo le decía que era ella.

Lucy se dirigió hacia donde estaban Gray y los demás sacó el arco de Sagittarius e hizo volar todo, enormes explosiones se vieron en él lugar, Gray y Juvia sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la imponente presencia de la rubia. Lucy se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta Eclipse, e hizo usó de la magia de telepatía

 **-Dragon Slayer quiero que todos ustedes venga hacia donde se encuentra la puerta Eclipse-** \- todos se asustaron, las palabras de Lucy parecían carentes de sentimientos, su voz era ronca y rasposa- **\- no lo voy a volver a repetir asi que traigan sus traseros aquí-** gritó Lucy cabreada

Nadie lo dudo más, todos los Dragon Slayers se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Lucy. Laxus, Cobra, Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel se comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaba Lucy siendo seguidos por los dragones contra los cuales luchaban. Cuando todos llegaron quedaron en shock al ver la vestimenta de Lucy pero más fue él shock cuando vieron la mirada de esta, todos perdieron el don del habla no sabían qué decir, Wendy estaba asustada, Natsu no comprendía, Laxus estaba nervioso, Gajeel estaba confundido, por qué ellos conocían a la rubia más que a nadie y esa que tenían enfrente no era la Lucy que ellos conocen.

 **-Póngase en alineación ahora de mayor a menor-** indicó Lucy

 **-Q..qué vamos a hacer Lucy-san-** dijo Wendy mirando a la cara a Lucy buscando algo que le dijera que aún había algo dentro de esos ojos rojos que esa realmente era Lucy pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir más miedo, la mirada dura e intimidante de Lucy le hizo bajar la mirada

Mientras que los Dragon Slayer se habian ido por ordenes de Lucy, los demas magos también habian optado por ir hacia donde ella estaba cuando llegaron se encontraron a todos los SD en una alineación de mayor a menor mientras que los dragones se venían acercando. M-Lucy aun seguía en su lucha contra M-Rogue.

Los magos comenzaron a ser rodeados por los dragones y los mini dragones, creían que la rubia los había llevado a una muerte segura. Lucy se posicionó en el medio de los SD

 **-Ahora todos al mismo tiempo haremos nuestros rugidos, los lanzaremos hacia la puerta para destruirla y de esa manera todos los dragones volverán a su época-** dicho eso se escucharon

 **KARYU NO HOKO**

 **TENRYU NO HOKO**

 **RAIRYU NO HOKO**

 **TETSURYUU NO HOKO**

 **HAKURYU NO HOKO**

 **EIRYU NO HOKO**

 **DORAGON NO HOKO**

Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, cada uno hizo su rugido los ataques atacaron simultáneamente la puerta Eclipse, vieron la enorme explosion que los rugidos crearon pero se asustaron cuando sintieron un enorme poder emana del cuerpo de Lucy. Todos la voltearon a ver con el miedo tatuado en sus rostro Lucy le devolvio la mirada pero ni siquiera se inmuto al ver que todos le temían. Dio un paso adelante

 **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL**

Todos los ahí presentes vieron el enorme rugido salir de la boca de Lucy para impactar contra la puerta y ver como esta se hacía miles de pedazos. La voltearon a ver y ella estaba sin hacer nada cuando parpadearon ella ya había desaparecido totalmente.

M-L y M-Rogue seguían en su lucha, hasta que de una patada M-Rogue fue bajado de Motherglare para estamparse contra los escombros de la puerta. M-L y Lucy bajaron del dragón, lo notaron M-Lucy guarda su distancia de Lucy. M-Rogue lanzó su rugido el cual fue interceptado sin ningún problema por Lucy con la ayuda del Regulus Impacto de Loki desviando el ataque. M-Rogue se puso de pie y se lanzó contra Lucy la cual esquivo cada uno de los ataque, M-Rogue sacó una espada de sombras, en eso Lucy invoco la hacha de Taurus y una lucha empezó solo podían escuchar el ruido de los metales golpearse, algunos gritos de M-R más sin embargo no escuchaban nada proveniente de Lucy y eso los asustaba más. Frente a ellos había una Lucy desconocida con la mirada más intimidante del mundo incluso más intimidante que la mirada de Erza cuando le robaban su pastel de fresas.

 **-Todo terminó M-Rogue ahora volverás a tu época-** dijo Lucy con voz raposa, deteniéndose al costado de M-Lucy

 **-Eso quisieras-** dijo M-Rogue

 **-Mira a tu alrededor los dragones están desapareciendo y tu lo harás junto con ellos-**

 **-En ese caso me llevaré a M-Lucy conmigo-**

 **-Te equivocas en eso antes de destruir la puerta puse un hechizo el cual le permitirá a M-Lucy estar aquí por lo menos una hora y media-** dicho eso M-Rogue comenzó a desaparecer de la vista de todos y con él todos los dragones.

Los magos comenzaron a festejar que había ganado que habian logrado sobrevivir al ataque de los temibles seres de los cielos, que su futuro iba a estar lleno de paz.

 **-Lucy ven aquí-** llamó la Primera pero la rubia no le hizo caso, sin prestar atención se dirigió hacia donde estaba la princesa Hisui, él Rey y Arcadios, muchos temblaron de miedo al ver esa acción por parte de la rubia. Hisui temblaba del miedo ante la imponente presencia de Lucy y temblaba más cuando cuando sentía la roja mirada de esta posarse en ella. Arcadios se iba a levantar para proteger a la princesa.

 **-Ni se te ocurra Arcadios, no estoy de humor para ti-** sentenció Lucy

 **-Dejala Arcadios-** ordenó el Rey, Lucy se paro frente a la princesa

 **-Mírame-** ordenó Lucy, con dificultad Hisui levantó la mirada aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar

 **-Perdón-** susurró la princesa con la voz cortada

 **-M-Lucy haz algo-** dijo Erza, sabían qué era la única capaz de detener a Lucy porque obviamente sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles

 **-Nadie se meta-** \- dijo M-Lucy- **\- ella sabe cuáles fueron las verdaderas intenciones de la princesa, él tener los ojos rojos quiere decir que esta enojada y que haya perdido el control de sus emociones, qué tiene dolor pero esos mismos ojos rojos le permiten ver el alma de cada persona y saber sus intenciones-**

 **-La próxima vez que quieras llevarte a mis amigos y usar sus poderes sin su consentimiento me olvidare de qué era les Princesa de Fiore, me olvidaré de que fuiste amiga de mi padre y te haré pagar-** le dijo Lucy, ante las palabras sin sentimientos de la maga todos temblaron cayendo al suelo del miedo

 **-Lo entiendo-** \- respondió Hisui- **\- y lamento todo el dolor que te cause por mis estúpidas decisiones-**

 **-Todos cometemos errores princesa, pero tienes que saber que cada decisión tiene su consecuencia-** dijo Lucy, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los del gremio pero cuando llegó cerca donde estaba M-L, sintió un olor familiar, ese olor le hacía sentirse en paz, qué le daba tranquilidad, alegría, una presencia, la presencia qué había sentido antes

 **-M-Lucy sabes de quién es esa presencia-** preguntó Lucy

 **-No pense que tu lo sabias pero su olor...su olor es igual… al de** -

Las dos rubias empezaron a buscar entre medio de todo esa multitud con sus ojos rojos, al ver a las dos rubias con los ojos rojos todos quedaron inmóviles si una de ella lograba ponerle la piel de gallina las dos las iban a dar un paro cardiaco, todos veían la ansiedad en los ojos de las dos rubias, hasta que dieron con una cabellera rubia.

Lucy miro a M-Lucy y viceversa

 **-Esto es una broma-** dijo M-Lucy entre enojada y triste

 **-Es una broma-** preguntó Lucy a todos los presentes los cuales no sabían nada de lo qué estaban hablando

 **-No es una broma mi pequeña Lucy-** dijo la mujer misteriosa dándoles la cara a las dos Lucy

 **-Cómo es posible-** susurro M-Lucy dejando caer las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde el principio

Los magos de Fairy Tail no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, no sabían porque esa mujer se parecía demasiado a Lucy. Y les sorprendía ver a les rubias vulnerables ellas jamás se habian mostrado asi.

 **-Lucy-** llamó Bisca preocupada, la maga de las pistolas se sintió mal por interrumpirla pero quería y tenía la necesidad de ver a su hija

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DEL CORDERO, ARIES**

dijo Lucy la pelirrosa apareció con Asuka en sus brazos la cual al ver a Lucy con los ojos rojos se sorprendió más no se asustó. Aries se acercó a Lucy, cuando Asuka vio la cara de su tía sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó a sus brazos

 **-Gracias por cumplir tu promesa-** dijo la niña entre medio del abrazo, al ver que todos estaban bien

 **-De nada pequeña ahora ve con tu madre está preocupada por ti-** dijo la rubia bajando a la niña la cual antes de irse le dio un beso a Lucy y a M-L pero cuando vio a la otra mujer parecida a su tía le sonrió y la abrazo, todos se sorprendieron al ver esa confianza de la pequeña .

 **-Lucy-** llamó la mujer misteriosa, las lágrimas salieron sin control de las dos Lucy y sin importarles la distancia que tenía que mantener entre ellas abrazaron a la mujer que tenían enfrente

 **-MAMÁ-** gritaron las dos al unísono, mama repitieron los demás

 **-Claro pequeñas, quien más-** se burló Layla correspondiendo el abrazo de las chicas

 **-Cómo es posible-** preguntó Lucy con la voz entrecortada a lo que M-L asintió

 **-Antes de morir hace 14 años deje un poco de mi magia dentro de ti-** \- comenzó a relatar Layla, los miembros de gremio estaban sorprendidos de la belleza de la madre de la rubia, de la amabilidad de esta, ahora sabían de donde Lucy había obtenido su amabilidad- **\- y esta magia solo se iba a activar cuando tú descubrieras tu verdadero poder, cuando supieras que tu eras la guardiana de los espíritus estelares-**

 **-Pero como tu lo sabías-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Claro que lo sabía la primera guardiana fue mi ancestra Anna Heartfilia, luego fue mi madre y ahora le toca a mi hija, los tiempos van cambiando nunca se sabe en qué generación nacerá el nuevo guardián pero lo que si se sabe es que solo nacen en la familia Heartfilia-**

 **-Primera, Mama como es que ustedes se conocen y pero lo más importante cómo es qué puedes verla mama-** pregunto M-L confundida

 **-Tu no eres la única con poderes oculares pequeña yo también los tengo, una vez que fui de visita a Magnolia la vi a ella pero lo curioso era que nadie más lo hacía. Sin más empezamos a hablar y pues llegamos a ser amigas-** relato Layla a lo que Mavis asintió. A Lucy no le importo eso lo que le importaba era ver qué tenía a su madre frente a ella viva.

 **-Me dirás cuál fue la causa de tu muerte-** preguntó Lucy ya más calmada. Muchos no lo podía creer después de ser un ser que le podrían infundir miedo al mismísimo Zeref pasaba a ser él corderito más inocente en la faz de la tierra solo por el simple hecho de tener a su madre frente a ella

 **-Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo hija, ahora quiero que vuelvas a tu estado normal-**

 **-Tengo una pregunta-** replicó Lucy

 **-Dime-** dijo Layla

 **-Etto..mm como hago eso-** dijo Lucy sonriendo con culpabilidad, todos los demás se cayeron para atrás. Lucy era un completo enigma

 **-Aver qué fue lo qué te llevó a sacar la cuarta etapa de poder-**

 **-Salió cuando vi morir a muchos de mis compañeros de gremio y a algunos amigos-**

 **-Bien ahora mira a tu alrededor y dime quienes fueron-** Lucy tragó saliva fuertemente para

 **-Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Milliana-** dijo la rubia con dificultad

 **-Todos los mencionados vengan aquí por favor-** pidió Layla con amabilidad los chicos mencionados se acercaron

 **-Antes de todo hay alguien que logre hacer que te controles-** pregunto Layla

 **-Si-** respondió Lucy

 **-Quien es-**

 **-Asuka-** Layla se sorprendió ante eso, pero al ver a la niña qué la había abrazado sin saber quien era se sintió feliz había sentido un sentimiento raro por esa pequeña desde que la vio

 **-Asuka podrías acercarte** \- dijo Layla mirando a la pequeña con amor, la cual sin ningún temor se acercó y más que acercarse se sentó en el regazo de Layla ya que esta había tomado asiento, los miembros del gremio tenían la mandíbula desencajada, no sabían ni cómo ni porqué pero al parecer las Heartfilia tenían algo con Asuka

 **-Mamá me puedes decir qué vas a hacer-**

 **-Bien mi pequeña Lucy ahora mira a tu amigos, ellos están vivos verdad-** \- Lucy asiente- **Asuka está bien y esta contigo-** \- Lucy volvió a asentir- **\- ahora cierra los ojos-** \- Lucy cerró los ojos- **\- vuelvelos a abrir-** \- Lucy los abrio- **\- ellos siguen aquí, relaja tus emociones respira profundo y controla tu magia nuevamente-**

Lucy siguió todos los consejos de su madre y poco a poco fue obteniendo el control de todo, su cabello volvió a ser completamente rubio, sus ropas blancas desaparecieron, sus ojos volvieron a tomar su color natural.

 **-Ves no es tan difícil-** sonrió Layla

 **-Mama como es que nunca supe qué era la guardiana y eso-** preguntó M-Lucy

 **-Cuando eso paso tu mi querida hija estabas siendo consumida por la tristeza y el odio comenzaba a nacer en tu corazón, nadie con sentimientos negativos puede sacar un poder celestial-** \- respondió Layla- **\- pero tu llegada al pasado cambió el rumbo de las cosas y pudiste desarrollar como era debido, ahora si no me equivo tu futuro está siendo reescrito-**

 **-Eso quiere decir que M-Lucy podrá tener los poderes del guardián-** aseguro Lucy a lo que su madre asintió

 **-A ver M-Lucy, Lucy tomense la mano-** pidió Layla

 **-No podemos-** dijeron las dos al unísono

 **-Porque-**

 **-Si lo hacemos nuestros cuerpos se van fusionar dando a Lucy todas mis habilidades, poderes y recuerdos. Crux me dijo que si veía que las cosas estaban cambiando que me mantuviera alejada de ella-** informo M-Lucy

 **-Eso no pasara cariño, ahora tómense de la mano necesito que despierten su última etapa-**

 **-Última etapa-** dijeron todos los presentes, no eran cuatro eran cinco etapas de poder. Si la cuarta daba miedo no querian saber qué era lo que haria la quinta


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54: Despedidas

 **-Última etapa-** dijeron todos los presentes, no eran cuatro eran cinco etapas de poder. Si la cuarta daba miedo no querian saber qué era lo que haria la quinta

 **-Mama-** dijeron las Lucy al unísono

 **-Ya siempre igual de impaciente no-** dijo Layla, a lo que las rubias se sonrojaron. Los demás tenían la mandíbula desencajada y querian que la madre de Lucy se quedara para ver más seguido a la maga así de mansita

 **-Dinos qué tenemos qué hacer-**

 **-Canalicen la magia estelar hasta su ojos, centren todo en su iris pero para despertar el poder tiene que pensar en lo que las llevó a protegerlo todo-** M-Lucy y Lucy hicieron lo que su madre las dijo poco a poco fueron canalizando la magia la centraron en su iris y pensaron que en todo lo que les había llevado a protegerlo todo, la familia, amigos, Asuka, los espíritus estelares y el amor por ellos- **\- abran sus ojos lentamente-** dijo Layla

Las Lucy abrieron los ojos lentamente y cuando se vieron entre ellas se sorprendieron, sus ojos ya no eran color café ahora eran blanco.

 **-Ma..mama-** tartamudeo Lucy

 **-Mama explícanos qué pasó-** pidio M-Lucy

 **-Tu M-Lucy conoces todas las fases pero tu Lucy te saltaste una-** regaño Layla

 **-No fue mi culpa-** se defendió Luy haciendo pucheros

 **-Lo se, bueno esta es la última etapa y es la más poderosa porque esta no solo les permite ver el interior de las personas sino que también ver sus signos vitales, con ellos pueden ver a través de los espíritus, pueden teletransportarse siempre y cuando conozcan el lugar al que quieren ir o con tan solo imaginarlo. Hay más cosas pero esas les tiene que ir descubriendo ustedes misma-**

En eso Lucy se levantó abruptamente del suelo mirando para todos lados buscando a alguien.

 **-Qué pasa Lucy-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Mierda como lo pude olvidar-**

 **-Lucky Lucy Heartfilia y ese vocabulario-** dijo Layla enojada, la rubia tragó duro no recordaba ver a su madre enojada

 **-Pe...perdón..etto..yo.-** decía Lucy a lo que todos se pusieron a reír al ver que la rubia estaba en aprietos **\- perdon pero tengo algo qué hacer-**

Lucy se separó del grupo unos metros.

 **-Qué vas a hacer-** preguntó su madre

 **-Ya lo veras-** las vestimenta de Lucy cambio botas, pantalón, camisa, capa blanca, su cabello en una coleta alta, sus llaves en aliencion

 **-No te atreverías-** dijo Layla insegura

 **-Lo haré madre-**

 **-Lucy no creo que retar a mama sea la mejor decisión-** comentó M-Lucy

 **-Te lo prohibo Lucy-** se levantó la rubia mayor

 **-Perdón-** se disculpó Lucy los demás no sabían qué hacer pues no sabían de qué demonios hablaban las mujeres. Los ojos de Lucy brillaron las llaves comenzaron a salir poniéndose en una alienación rodeando a su portadora. **-SALGAN ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES-** gritó Lucy los 10 espíritus de las llaves doradas salieron pero también lo hicieron los de las llaves de plata

 **-Dinos Lucy qué pasa-** preguntó Loki preocupado

 **-Tomense de las manos todos ahora y sabrán qué pasa y lo que tienen que hacer-** los espíritus hicieron lo que Lucy las pidió puso su mano en la frente de Aquarius - **\- traiganla aquí por favor encuentrenla para que podamos salvarla-** pidió Lucy, nadie sabía a quién tenía que encontrar o a quien tenían que salvar

 **-Lucy a quién buscas-** preguntó Gray

 **-A Ultear, Gray-** dejó salir la maga

 **-Porque Lucy qué le pasa a Ultear-**

 **-Ella fue la que revivió a los chicos, ella fue la que les devolvio la vida y ahora está muriendo al usar el Arca del Tiempo y ese hechizo de Espacio-Tiempo-**

 **-Lucy venga aquí, ahora-** sentenció Layla

 **-Ahora si me permiten voy a morir-** dijo Lucy con miedo - **\- si mama-** dijo con tono chiquito

 **-Donde aprendiste a invocar tantos espíritus a la vez-**

 **-Bueno la primera vez que lo hice fue para salvar a Loki y esta es la segunda solo que ahora son más espíritus-** informó la maga encogiéndose de brazos

 **-Te dije que no lo hicieras-**

 **-No tenía alternativa madre, si no lo hacía Ultear iba a morir y se lo debo al salvar a mis amigos-**

 **-Ultear ella es la hija de Ul la mujer que encerró al monstruo Deliora-** aseguro Layla

 **-Si es ella la conoce-** preguntó Gray

 **-La conoces tu niño-** dijo Layla

 **-Ul fue mi maestra-** dejó salir el mago de hielo

 **-Así que tu y supongo que él peliblanco eran los discípulos de Ul-**

 **-Como la conoce-** intervino Lyon

 **-Larga historia ahora tu Lucy me vas explicando ese nuevo vocabulario que tienes-** Lucy pensó que se había salvado de su madre

 **-Bueno..yo..etto..-** tartamudeaba, los compañeros de Lucy y los demás magos tenían caras divertidas, hasta la princesa se estaba burlando después del susto qué la rubia le había sacado eso era lo poco que se merecía

 **-Sigo esperando Lucy-**

 **-Etto.. mmm. M-Lucy ayudame-** se volteo a ver a su yo del futuro la cual se hizo la desentendida

 **-Cuando me refería a Lucy lo hacía a las dos-** sentenció Layla poniendo los pelos de punta a M-Lucy, los demás gremios estaban que se morían de la risa la ver a la temible Lucy siendo intimidada por su madre

 **-Di..digamos que con.. con..-** \- M-Lucy empezaba a tartamudear al ver la mirada de su madre en ella- **\- el tiempo fui aprendiendo-**

 **-Qué clase de explicación es esa-**

 **-Vamos tía no tengas miedo-** se burló Asuka pocas veces tenía la dicha de ver a su tia en aprietos

 **-Asuka, eso no me ayuda-** se quejó M-Lucy

 **-Mamá… es que no hay otra-** dijo Lucy nerviosa, en eso qué Layla iba a replicar apareció Loki con Ultear en sus brazos, Meredy y Jellal corrieron hacia ella

 **-Qué le pasó-** preguntó Jellal

 **-Ultear responde, Ultear despierta no me puedes dejar-** pedía Meredy

 **-Quitense-** pidió Lucy

 **-Qué vas a hacer-** preguntó Meredy asustada

 **-Devolverle el minuto que ella nos regalo a cambio de su vida-** dijo Lucy

 **-QUÉ-** dijeron los demás integrantes de Crime Sorciere

Lucy se acercó a Ultear la cual empezaba a abrir los ojos con dificultad. Lucy puso su mano derecha en la frente de Ultear y la otra en el abdomen.

 **-Aries prestame tu magia-** pidió Lucy

 **-Clara Lucy-san-** dijo la pelirrosa

Lucy empezó a emanar lana blanca la cual se internó en el cuerpo de Ultear provocando que la pelinegra gritara y se retorciera del dolor.

 **-Qué pasa qué le haces, detente la estas lastimando-** gritaba Meredy que era detenida por Jella y Gray. Las heridas internas de Ultear se fueron curando al igual que les externas.

 **-Horologium-** dijo Lucy

 **-Adelante Lucy-san-** dijo él reloj

Los ojos blancos de Lucy brillaron, todo su cuerpo de lo hizo envolviendo el cuerpo de Ultear en esa magia devolviendole el minuto de vida que les había dado a sus amigos para que vivieran. Ultear se reincorporo violentamente, con la respiración agitada, una capa de sudor en el cuerpo.

 **-Qué paso-** pregunto la pelinegra pero nadie le respondió segundos después sintió como alguien le caía encima abrazándola y llorando en su pecho

 **-Ultear, Ultear-** decía Meredy llorando de ver a su madre viva

 **-Calma Meredy deja de llorar-**

Lucy qué seguía de rodillas frente a Ultear bajo su cabeza

 **-Gracias por salvarlos, gracias por devolverles la vida** \- dijo Lucy, la pelinegra se asombro no había nadie cuando ella hizo el hechizo como era que la rubia lo sabía

 **-Tu me viste-** preguntó

 **-Si y No-** dijo

 **-Lucy cariño esa no es una respuesta-** regaño Layla

 **-No estaba cerca de ti pero te vi cuando caía de la espalda de Motherglare y tu magia me golpeaba-** reveló Lucy

 **-Se supone que después del hechizo yo tendría que estar muerta-** dijo Ultear

 **-Yo no lo permití, le pedí a mis espíritus que te buscaran y te trajeron con la magia celestial qué es magia de Espacio-Tiempo pudimos curar tus heridas y devolverte lo que te pertenece-**

Los magos de Fairy Tail al saber todo bajaron sus cabezas y dieron las gracias.

Los espíritus hablaron

 **-Lucy debemos irnos-** dijo Loki

 **-No esperen-** pidió la maga

 **-Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn-** llamo Lucy, los tres espíritus esperaron- **\- mamá está aquí-** dijo sonriendo mientras lágrimas caían

 **-Déjate de bromas mocosa-** regaño la sirena

 **-No es broma y tu estas ciega-** se defendió Lucy por lo de mocosa

 **-Veo que quieres morir** \- sentenció Aquarius

 **-Veo que siguen igual de cariñosas-** dijo Layla acercándose a los tres espíritus los cuales estaban en shock

 **-Layla-sama-** dijeron los tres al unísono estaban en shock

 **-Vaya tiempo sin verlos-** dijo la rubia sonriendo

 **-Cómo es posible-** preguntó Aquarius con lágrimas en los ojos, los demás magos estaban que mejor se sentaban, Lucy parecía un corderito y Aquarius estaba en las mismas.

 **-Antes que nada gracias por cuidar de mi hija, se que ella no se los ha dejado fácil-** \- dijo Layla mirando a sus hijas las cuales estaban sonrojadas- **\- pero han hecho de ella una gran mujer y todo gracias a ustedes, en especial a ti Aquarius. A pesar de sus diferencias siempre estuviste a su lado cuidandola-**

 **-Cuidándome o queriendo matarme-** susurraron las dos Lucy a lo que recibieron una mirada asesina de parte de la sirena

 **-Layla-sama me disculpas por no haber estado ahí con usted ese día-** se arrodillo Capricorn, las Lucy, Aquarius y Cáncer bajaron las miradas sabían a qué se refería

 **-No hay nada que disculpar, a veces el destino nos juega pasadas y no les podemos evitar-**

 **-Layla-sama porque esta aquí-** pregunto Cáncer amablemente

 **-Solo vine a enseñarle a Lucy unas cuantas cosas-**

 **-No te vas a quedar-** salto Lucy de su lugar con una mirada de dolor

 **-No pequeña yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo-**

 **-Pero..pero-** decía Lucy tratando de no llorar

 **-Lucy recuerdas qué día es hoy-** pregunto Layla

 **-7 de Julio-** dijo automaticamente pero cuando se dio cuenta cayó de rodillas al suelo

 **-Hoy hace 14 años pequeña-** dijo Layla, Cáncer, Aquarius, Capricorn apartaron las miradas mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos al darse cuenta. Asuka vio a Lucy y M-Lucy llorar se acercó a ambas y las abrazo

 **-Porque apareciste hoy-** \- dijo M-Lucy con la voz entrecortada- **\- porque precisamente hoy-**

 **-No fue mi decisión amor, tu despertaste tu poder hoy** -

 **-NO-** gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo- **No lo acepto, no lo quiero-** dijeron

 **-Lucy entiende por favor-**

 **-Lucy qué pasa hoy-** preguntó Natsu, él y todo el gremio noto el cambio en el semblante de su compañera paso de alegría a dolor

 **-No te vayas-** rogó Lucy

Aquarius tomo aire y se acercó al gremio

 **-Hoy hace 14 años Layla murió-** les dijo, todos quedaron atónitos

 **-No lo puedo evitar hija-** dijo Layla llorando al ver a su hija sufrir- **\- solo se fuerte pequeña-** se acercó a las dos rubias que tenía a la pequeña Asuka en su brazos y con cuidado las abrazo- **\- no quiero que sufra más-** susurro

 **-Primero tu, despues papa, luego Michelle y ahora tu de nuevo como quieres que no sufra mama-** dijo Lucy sollozando más fuerte

 **-Hija tienes que aceptarlo-** dijo Layla apretando más fuerte sus brazos

 **-No lo acepto, no lo acepto mama, no puedo te quiero aquí conmigo-** dijo Lucy, M-Lucy se apretaba más a su madre sin lastimar a su sobrina la cual lloraba al verlas sufrir

 **-Yo siempre estare contigo amor-** \- dijo Layla apuntando a su corazón- **\- siempre y cuando jamás me olvides yo estaré contigo-**

 **-Pero porque-** se quejo M-Lucy

 **-Hay cosas que nunca te dije hija pero te vas a ir enterando con el tiempo. Mira tienes amigos, una familia aquí qué te quiere, tu padre, Michelle y yo siempre estaremos contigo sin importar qué-** \- dijo Layla dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, sabía él dolor que le había causado a su hija al morir y sabía que ahora esa herida se volvería a abrir- **\- M-Lucy es momento de que regreses a tu tiempo las cosas tiene que seguir su curso-**

 **-Pero-**

 **-Sin peros M-Lucy, hazlo y veras muchas cosas hermosas** \- Layla se acercó a M-Lucy y con su mano derecha toco la frente de su hija con la izquierda el lugar donde está el corazón- **\- se feliz hija-** susurro

M-Lucy empezó a brillar, Lucy se asustó se suponía que era la única que era capaz de devolver a M-Lucy a su tiempo pero ahora su madre lo estaba haciendo

 **-NO MAMÁ ESPERA, ESPERA-** pedía M-Lucy con un río de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

 **-Lo siento amor pero si me despido de las dos será más doloroso-**

 **-NO MAMÁ POR FAVOR DÉJAME ESTAR MÁS TIEMPO CONTIGO, POR FAVOR-** pedía M-Lucy en un mar de lágrimas, nadie de los que estaba presente pudo detener sus lágrimas el dolor de Lucy era palpable

 **-Te amo hija no lo olvides y no olvides que muchas personas que te aman-**

 **-MAMÁ-** gritó M-lucy para después desaparecer, Layla cayó de rodillas. Vio el dolor en M-Lucy al no querer separarse de ella, ahora le faltaba Lucy. Layla volteo a ver a Lucy la cual estaba en shock mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos blancos sin control, esos ojos blanco poco a poco iban tomando un tono rojo. Layla se asustó

 **-Lucy hija mírame-** pedía Layla desesperada- **\- Lucy mirame-** \- volvió a pedir- **\- LUCY MÍRAME-** gritó asustando a todos


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55: Despedidas y Dolor

Lucy abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación que conocía o mejor dicho qué recordaba perfectamente. Era la enfermería del gremio, al hacer un click en su mente se levantó de golpe pero algo la detuvo, observó sus pierna y era una chica de unos 12 años cabellos verdes oscuros.

 **-Asuka-** llamo la rubia, la chica fue abriendo los ojos al ser llamada. Cuando despertó parecía desorientada, su mirada recorrió toda la habitación hasta que por fin se posó en la persona que le había estado llamando

 **-Tia..Lu..Lucy-** dijo apenas Asuka cuando lágrimas surcaron su rostro corriendo libres por su mejilla, no dudo más y se abalanzó a abrazar a la rubia. Lucy inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo estrechando la fuertemente contra su cuerpo

 **-Pequeña perdón-** susurro la oji café, pensaba qué había fallado en su misión

 **-Perdon porque tía-**

 **-No fui de ayuda-**

 **-Estas loca tia, lo hiciste cambiaste él nuestro futuro, cambiaste todo-** dijo la peli verde llorando

 **-Hablas en serio** \- Asuka asintió

 **-Mira tu mano derecha-** dijo la chica, Lucy levantó su mano y ahí estaba la marca del gremio, ahí estaba su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin su permiso

 **-Tía..mis..mis padres está aquí-** dijo Asuka con la quebrada- **\- ellos..están vivos VIVOS tia-** \- decia llorando- **\- ellos están vivos gracias-** terminó de decir para abrazar más fuerte a la mujer que la había cuidado desde que perdió a sus padres, la mujer que con sacrificios logró cambiar su futuro

 **-Y...los demás** \- preguntó Lucy no muy segura, Asuka le hizo un ademan a la rubia para que fuera con ella, con dificultad Lucy logró ponerse de pie. Salieron de la enfermería cuando llegaron a las escaleras Asuka le pidió a Lucy qué no se sobresaltara. Lucy bajó con los nervios a flor de piel, pero cuando ya estaba abajo no había nadie el salón estaba vacío. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a cada uno de los miembros del gremio. Lucy cayó de rodillas al piso.

 **-Hey Lucy estamos de vuelta-** dijo Natsu sonriendo abiertamente- **gracias por salvar nuestro futuro** \- Lucy levantó la mirada asustando a todos sus ojos eran blanco como la nieve

 **-Si son ustedes, lo puedo ver lo puedo ver-** \- sollozaba la **rubia- perdón por el tiempo que tomo regresar todo a la normalidad-** se disculpó, estaba feliz todos estaban vivos, todos estaban ahí frente a ella sonriendole como la primera vez, siendo felices como él primer día

 **-Eres fuerte hermanita, vaya que lo eres** \- halago Erza- **\- gracias por todo, ya deja de llorar-** pido después Titania

 **-Lucy dinos qué fue lo que te paso-** pregunto Makarov

 **-Viaje al pasado, me encontré con mi yo del pasado ella me ayudó junto a todos los magos de Fiore a detener la puerta Eclipse, y derrotar a Rogue-** \- empezó a relatar Lucy- **\- todo pasó muy rápido, los vi morir otra vez pero Ultear las devolvio la vida y vi a..-** Lucy se quedo callada no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte no había podido estar más tiempo con su madre como lo había deseado. Asuka se acercó a Lucy y la abrazo fuerte

 **-A quien viste tía-** preguntó no muy segura desde hacía mucho que no la veía llorar de esa manera

 **-Vi a mi..madre-** \- dijo entre sollozos- **\- vi a mi madre, mi madre estaba ahí-**

 **-Pero si ella ya estaba muerta en ese entonces-** dijo Natsu con cierta tristeza

 **-Ya lo se maldita sea, pero ella estaba ahi la vi, la abraze, la sentía junto a mi y ella fue la que me hizo regresar** \- susurro la rubia dolida- **\- ella me mandó de regreso, le pedí que me dejara estar un poquito más con ella, quería volver a estar con mi madre aunque fuera un segundo más pero ella me lo impidió-** \- gritó esta vez Lucy- **\- ella no me dejo quedarme un poco más, la vi llorar al verme sufrir-** los presentes bajaron las cabezas no sabían hasta qué momento su compañera iba a sufrir

 **-Lo sentimos mucho Luce-** dijo Happy

 **-Solo me dijo que fuera feliz pero no puedo ella tenía que aparecer justamente el mismo día de su muerte-**

La alegría y la tristeza venían de la mano, nada era gratis todo tenía su costo. Lucy había perdido todo en toda su vida. Recuperaba una parte vital de ella la cual era él gremio pero volvió a perder su pilar, su base, su ejemplo y su único amor puro.

 **-Lucy se que es doloroso todo esto pero hazle caso a Layla, ella más que nadie quiere verte feliz, ella más que nadie te ama y lo sabes** \- dijo Mavis- **\- ahora levanta la cabeza, siente orgullosa de lo que eres. Lograstes que todos volvieran aquí aun sin saber si volverías, aun así arriesgándote a perder a Asuka en tu viaje. Tu, Asuka y Levy son fuertes más de lo que creen y tu tienes un destino por cumplir como guardiana de los espíritus estelares-**

 **-Como qué guardiana-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Ya vieron mis ojos-** preguntó Lucy todos asintieron- **-ellos son la muestra de mi poder, yo puedo controlar todos los poderes de las 12 puertas doradas, soy como una dragon slayer-** todos sonrieron pero a la vez se asustaron ahora tenían 5 dragon slayers.

Días fueron pasando en los cuales todo volvían a les aventuras, donde cada día Lucy se levantaba pensando que todo eso había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño pero al levantarse la realidad la golpeaba haciendola sonreir, llorar de alegría. En esos días Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy le pidieron perdón ella sin dudarlo lo hizo, los perdono porque en él pasado había sido muy estúpida al querer protegerse al dolor y eso le causó más dolor aun al saber que ya no los iba a volver a er, al saber que ellos habian muerto con la culpa de haberla dañado pero ahora las cosas las haría diferentes. Los días se fueron convirtiendo en meses Natsu le dijo a la rubia que se había enamorado de ella pero ella le dijo que ella no estaba en su mejor momento, todas las cosas vividas estaban haciendo mella en ella pero él le dijo que haría todo lo posible para que las pesadillas quedaran en él pasado, qué la iba a enamorar con sus detalles, con las nuevas aventuras la rubia no negó a esa oportunidad merecía ser feliz de una vez por todas.

De Regreso Al Pasado

Layla tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Lucy para que sus miradas se encontraran, rojo contra blanco chocaron. Si Layla quería evitar que Lucy se autodestruyera con esos poderes tenía que calmarla, sabía qué dolor estaba ahí esa herida estaba abierta nuevamente, esa herida la había visto en M-Lucy, si se porto dura con su hija del futuro pero lo tenía qué hacer. Los demás no podían ni ver el dolor en la mirada de Lucy era demasiado para ellos, Levy lloraba, Cana no podía ni beber una sola gota de alcohol, Juvia mantenía la mirada en él suelo, nadie era capaz de ver esa escena. Lucy llorando a mares mientras su madre trataba de calmarla.

 **-Lucy necesito que me mires por favor-** pidió Layla

Lucy miró a su madre, se quedó perdida en esa mirada tierna de su progenitora. Layla sonrió al ver que por fin su hija le mantenía la mirada pero un luz la saco a ambas de su ensimismamiento. La pulsera de Asuka estaba brillando otra vez pero ya no era un color amarillo o verde ahora era rojo, tal cual como los ojos de la rubia. Virgo hizo acto de presencia ya que ella sabía todo el mecanismo de la pulsera.

 **-Virgo qué pasa-** preguntó la niña

 **-Tranquila recuerda que la pulsera se conecta a Hime-** dijo Virgo, la niña asintió pero la pulsera seguía brillando

 **-Lucy tienes que calmarte, si sigues asi tus emociones afectarán a esa niña y eso es lo que no quieres-** \- dijo Layla mirando a su hija- **\- se que es difícil aceptar que ya no estoy contigo pero mira has hecho amigos, has hecho una familia yo siempre voy a estar contigo siempre lo he estado-** lágrimas salían de los ojos de Layla, no haya las fuerzas necesarias para darle aliento a su propia hija

 **-No...no..pue..puedo-** dijo Lucy con la voz quebrada

 **-Asuka te necesita hija, lo he visto he visto el lazo que has forjado con ella. No solo con ella has forjado lazos con cada uno de los integrantes del gremio** -

 **-No es lo mismo-**

 **-Se que no lo es pero tienes que cumplir tus promesas-**

 **-Siempre las cumplo aunque la gente no cumplas las de ellos-** reprocho Lucy con frialdad

 **-No digas eso-** \- susurró Layla- **\- no seas fría con las personas-**

 **-Quieres ver lo que he pasado-**

Lucy no le dio tiempo a su madre de contestar, con delicadeza tomo el rostro de su madre, unió sus frentes sus miradas chocaron y Lucy sin saber como hizo qué Layla viera todo lo que había pasado desde su muerte. Desprecio, olvido, soledad, depresión, ira, odio en su niñez. Alegría, amabilidad, ternura en parte de su adolescencia para después ver cómo toda esa amabilidad era puesta en el olvido para crear nuevas barreras que impidieron que las personas cruzaran debido a la decepción, al olvido y nuevamente la soledad para terminar de matar cualquier esperanza pérdida y traición.

 **-Lu..Lucy-** dijo Layla mientras lágrimas salían sin permiso

 **-No me pidas ser amable, no me pidas que actúe con ternura con todo eso detrás de mí-** susurro Lucy

 **-Él cerrar tu corazón a las personas no te hace bien hija, eso solo te aleja más de todo-**

 **-Me niego-** espeto Lucy sin más

 **-LUCY-** gritó Layla no soportaba ver esa terquedad en su hija, los presentes se asustaron ahora entienden porque Lucy le tenía mucho respeto a su madre, era una mujer de armas tomar la cual si perdía la paciencia o la cordura podría ser la perdición de cualquiera

 **-No madre, ya tuve suficiente dolor, ya tuve suficiente de esto-**

 **-Me vas a decir que por todo eso vas a dejar de cumplir lo que me prometiste-** con la voz en un hilo si las cosas siguen así Lucy se podría autodestruir

 **-No madre si lo cumplire, quizas hay momentos en los que me deje llevar por él dolor pero desde hace mucho cambie-**

Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy sabían a lo que la maga estelar se refería con todo eso, les dolía qué Lucy aun tuviera todo eso muy latente muy presente, sus esperanzas de ser perdonados se estaban yendo a la basura. La pulsera de Asuka estaba tomando el color amarillo, volteo a ver a la rubia y vio cómo sus ojos volvían a ser marrones. Lo que no sabían era que cuando Layla le pidió que la viera puso un tranquilizante en Lucy.

 **-Mocosa-** llamo Aquarius

 **-Qué pasa-** preguntó

 **-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, yo más que nadie se lo dificil que es todo esto para ti pero ponte a pensar es lo difícil que es para Layla. 14 años sin verte, 14 años en los que no te pudo ver crecer y en los cuales sabía que tú has sufrido-**

 **-Aquarius-**

 **-No quiero peros, ya he dejado que lleves todo esto muy lejos Lucy-** \- sentenció la sirena- **\- haz lo que tu madre te pide-**

 **-Como se supone que acepte que se vaya otra vez, él mismo día que murió sabes lo que eso significa-**

 **-Se lo que significa Lucy pero más adelante te darás cuenta de muchas cosas-** Lucy miró a su madre confundida

 **-Aquarius tiene razón pequeña hay muchas cosas de las cuales necesitas enterarte y para eso yo me tengo que ir, pero también porque este es un cuerpo astral y lo sabes** \- Lucy bajó la mirada sabía que ese no era un cuerpo de carne y hueso, ese era un cuerpo astral igual al de la Primera. Lucy bajó la cabeza, apretó las manos en puños quería golpear algo, sus ojos ardían por las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

 **-No puedo aceptarlo-** \- dijo rompiendo en llanto- **\- no quiero que me dejes-** Asuka se acercó a su tía y la abrazó buscando darle el confort que necesitaba, Lucy se aferró al pequeño cuerpo

 **-Yo tampoco quiero pero así es el destino-** susurro Layla con una sonrisa triste

Lucy tomo una bocanada de aire, lo expulsó con lentitud asimilando que hiciera lo que hiciera su madre no se iba a quedar, qué otra la iba a dejar el mismo día que la perdió hace 14 años, se limpio los restos de las lágrimas de su cara. Layla se quedó expectante a los movimientos de su hija al igual que ella Lucy era muy difícil de persuadir y de descifrar. Lucy se abalanzó sobre su madre la abrazo, la abrazo fuerte sintiéndola por última vez gravando más a fondo su olor, su rostro, su presencia quería guardar ese recuerdo para siempre. De pequeña no le dieron la dicha de despedirse de ella, ahora tenía la oportunidad pero aun así no dejaba de ser dolorosa, tan dolorosa que sentía que su cuerpo no iba a soportarlo, tan fuerte que se mente se bloqueaba, tan intenso que nublaba todo sentimiento de alegría.

 **-Lamento todo esto pequeña-** \- susurro Layla al oído de Lucy- **\- pero no dudes que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, no dudes de mi ni de mis palabras yo siempre estare cuidandote-**

 **-Te amo mama-** susurro Lucy

Layla sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, Lucy se separó ante eso se alejó viendo como su madre iba desapareciendo poco a poco, viendo como la su todo se desvanecía frente a sus ojos y ella no podía evitarlo, viendo como su dolor iba en crecimiento y su felicidad en picada. Trato de sonreír quería que su madre la viera sonriendo

 **-Eres el orgullo de tu padre y mío-** dijo Layla, Lucy asintió sin poder evitar las lágrimas, Asuka tomo la mano derecha de la rubia y Aquarius puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo dandole un pequeño apretón para que supiera que ellos estaban aquí.

 **-Una última queja madre** \- todos pensaron que la rubia iba a impedir que su madre se fuera- **sigo sin entender porque mi nombre es Lucky, eso no va conmigo-** soltó riendo por lo bajo

 **-Se debe a que para nosotros fue una suerte haberte tenido-** ante esa respuesta Lucy sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, una sonrisa llena de amor, alegría, orgullo, paz, tranquila que muy en fondo estaba llena de soledad, dolor, tristeza y un enorme vacío el cual iba a ser difícil de llenar- **\- cuidate pequeña, protege de Asuka y de todos, hazle caso a Aquarius-**

 **-Los cuidare pero hacerle caso a Aquarius ni en mis sueños-** Layla negó con la cabeza, Lucy vio por última vez la sonrisa de su madre y esta desapareció no pudo más ya no podía se dejó caer de rodillas llorando amargamente, olvidando por completo qué estaba rodeada de muchas personas, dejando atrás la alegría de haber cambiado el futuro, tirando a la mierda su fachada de chica fría y solitaria, sólo ahora podía ser ella misma y dejar escapar todo lo que estaba sintiendo al ver marcharse a su amor más grande y puro.


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56: Nuevas Oportunidades

Todos estaban observando y sintiendo la tristeza de su compañera, amiga y maga. Una despedida como esa dejaría a cualquier en un situación deplorable casi similar a la que la maga estelar estaba viviendo, nadie se atrevía a verla, a moverse o tan siquiera hacer un pequeño ruido todo para respetar a su companera. Asuka se iba a acerca a Lucy pero Aquarius la detuvo, si algo sabía la sirena era que la rubia necesitaba un momento, necesitaba agarrar fuerzas para levantarse.

Lucy estaba de rodillas, el cabello le cubría el rostro pero se notaba las lágrimas caer al suelo, nadie se movía en ningún momento, escuchar a la rubia tomar una enorme bocanada de aire y luego soltar lo que había estado reteniendo. Se levantó con una seriedad en su rostro que cualquiera dudaría si era la misma persona que había estado llorando como niña hace tan solo segundos pero así era Lucy se había levantado con presencia que imponía seriedad, frialdad, respeto y orgullo. Muchos temblaron al ver eso porque quizás la maga había perdido el control de sus poderes, quizás la maga no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

 **-Cancer, Capricorn, Aquarius regresen al mundo celestial diganles a todos que se preparen-** dijo Lucy con una voz ronca debido al llanto

 **-Mocosa-** replicó la sirena

 **-Haz lo que te digo por favor, yo estoy bien siempre lo he estado-** dejó salir Lucy sin más, Aquarius sabía que esa solo era una fachada, solo era una máscara para poder ocultar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento

 **-Bien, pero para qué tenemos que estar listos-** pregunto Capricorn

 **-Ayudaremos a reconstruir la ciudad, necesito que todos ustedes me ayuden. También quiero que me ayuden a entrenar mis nuevos poderes se pueden salir de control en cualquier momento y eso lo vamos a evitar. Quiero que me ayuden a manejarlos. Otra cosa diganle a Virgo que quiero que por favor incorpore un campo protector en la pulsera de Asuka, quiero que ese campo se active a la mas minima sensacion de peligro-** Todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta ante lo dicho por la maga estelar no hace cinco minutos se había despedido de su madre y ya estaba pensando en reconstruir la ciudad, ponerse a entrenar y proteger a su sobrina tenía que estar de broma.

 **-Lucy estas bien-** pregunto el Master con inseguridad

 **-Claro que lo estoy Master-** respondió la rubia con una seguridad inigualable

Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy dieron un paso adelante atrayendo la mirada de la rubia, los chicos se iban a poner de rodillas

 **-Si uno de ustedes se llegar a bajar un poquito juro que no va a ser precisamente para arrodillarse, me entendieron-** dijo Lucy con voz ultratumba, los chicos dudaron si hacerle caso o no pero cuando una rafaga de magia les golpeo el rostro decidieron no hacerlo no estaba para tener una pelea entre ellos.

 **-Lucy te pedimos que nos perdones-** grito Erza sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

 **-Por favor Lucy perdona nuestra estupidez-** pidió Natsu los demás solo asintieron ante lo dicho por el pelirros

 **-Ya todo está en el pasado chicos, no hay nada que perdonar-** dijo Lucy, Erza y los demás levantaron las miradas con sonrisas en el rostro, la rubia solo tenía una media sonrisa en la cara- **\- Ultear acercate-**

 **-Que pasa Lucy-** pregunto Ultear

 **-Mi madre dejo algo para ti-** respondió la rubia, Ultear puso cara de confusión

 **-Pero como si tu madre ni siquiera me conocía como podria dejarme algo a mi-** dijo la pelinegra sin entender nada

 **-Mi madre te conocío cuando eras una bebe Ultear, tu y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos cinco años solo que ninguna de las dos lo recordaba, bueno yo hoy lo recordé-** reveló la rubia, Fairy Tail decidió tomar asiento ante lo dicho por la rubia como era eso de que Ultear y ella se conocía de antes de lo que había pasado en la isla Galuna

 **-Estas de broma-** dijo Gray

 **-No Gray, no brome-** respondió la rubia con sinceridad- **\- Ultear acércate no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo-**

 **-Hacer q..-** Ultear no termino la pregunta por que Lucy le había puesto la mano derecha en el pecho y la izquierda en la cabeza, los ojos de Lucy pasaron de ser café a ser blanco. Los ojos de la rubia brillaron intensamente tal brillo le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta pasarse al de Ultear la cual grito de la sorpresa y cayó desmayada.

Ultear caminaba entre medio de la oscuridad, estaba un poco asustada no sabia donde estaba lo último que recordaba era a Lucy poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y pecho para después sentir una enorme energía recorrer su cuerpo y nada más. La pelinegra seguía caminando hasta que por fin encontró una puerta de donde provenía una luz un tanto cegadora. Ultear abrió la puerta encontrándose con la sorpresa más grande de su vida

 **-Madre-** \- sollozó la pelinegra- **\- cómo es posible, esto debe de ser una broma-**

 **-No hija esto no es una broma-** susurro Ul al borde de las lágrimas de poder ver a su hija después de haberla creído muerta por tantos años- **\- Hija perdóname por no buscar con más fiereza, con más fuerza-** dijo Ul llorando

 **-No fue tu culpa mamá, fuimos engañadas por esos tipos-**

 **-Lo se hija pero si yo hubiera sido más fuerte-**

Ultear no dejó que su madre se siguiera culpando por lo que había pasado, la abrazó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la abrazo tan fuerte que sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Solo ahora sabía cómo se sentía Lucy al haber visto a su madre después de tanto tiempo, solo hasta ese momento sintió el mismo dolor que la rubia había sentido, solo hasta ese momento sintió el mismo amor que quizás Lucy había sentido al ver a su personas más importante.

 **-Perdoname por haberte odiado sin saber, te amo mama-** sollozo Ultear y solo ahora se sentía como una niña indefensa, seria porque se sentía culpable, seria porque quizas la vida le quería dar una nueva oportunidad o quizás era el simple hecho de estar en los brazos de su madre como tantas había sonado desde aquel dia donde las separaron de una manera muy cruel.

 **-Como dijo Layla hay cosas que no podemos cambiar el destino es algo impredecible y solo tenemos que aceptar lo que nos traiga ya sé bueno o malo. Cada cosa vivida es una nueva experiencia Ultear ahora tu eres mas bondadosa, tu corazón ya no alberga ningún sentimiento impuro. Ahora hija vive y sé feliz con tus amigos y ten la certeza de que yo estaré velando por ti-**

 **-Mama-** \- dijo Ultear en un mar de lágrimas- **\- porque todo tiene que ser tan duro, por las despedidas duelen de esta manera, porque tenemos que despedirnos de alguien al que amamos con el alma-**

 **-Se debe a que en este mundo ya no hay espacio para nosotros ahora les toca a ustedes brillar, ahora les toca a ustedes vivir y a nosotros observar y admirar su trabajo. Esto no es un adiós definitivo hija esto es un hasta pronto porque algun quizas nos volvamos a encontrar. Solo te pido que vivas hija que vivas y seas feliz como siempre lo soñé no te dejes caer por tu pasado-** Ultear sonrió por primera vez no era un sonrisa triste, fingida o cansada esta vez era una sonrisa llena de alegría, amor y paz. Porque le había dado la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a su madre, haberla podido abrazar y decirle que ya no la odiaba como creía .

Ul abrazo a su hija fuerte, un abrazo lleno de amor, ternura, cariño, orgullo, tranquilidad y valor. Ultear sintió todas esas emociones y solo ahora supo que ya era hora de pasar página y vivir cada dia como si fuera el ultimo, como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **-Ultear es hora de que vuelvas el eclipse ya esta por terminar y ya no puedes estar aquí-** susurró Ul entremedio del abrazo

 **-Porque tiene que ser tan corto-** pregunto Ultear

 **-Los pequeños momentos son los únicos que se quedan en nuestra memoria para siempre pequeña, ahora vuelve y dales un abrazo a los tontos de Gray Lyon por favor y diles que estoy orgullosa de ellos. Cuidate te amo-** Ultear iba a replicar que no se quería ir pero su madre no le dio tiempo y con el dedo índice tocó su frente devolviendola a su mundo. Ultear abrió los ojos dejando ver sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. La pelinegra no pudo mas y abrazo a Lucy con fuerza diciéndole con ese abrazo que la entendía, que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

 **-Lucy gracias, gracias** \- repitió la pelinegra- **\- de veras gracias no se como pagarte esto que has hecho por mi-**

 **-No es ami a quien le tienes que dar las gracias mi madre me dijo que hacer y lo hice. Se que es duro pero hay que hacer lo que nos piden no crees-**

 **-Sol que no por donde empezar es tan difícil-** dijo la pelinegra

 **-Se que es dificil decir adios y vivir como si nada hubiera pasado pero ellas quieren que seamos fuertes-**

 **-Gray, Lyon mama me dijo que les diera un abrazo de su parte y que está orgullosa de ustedes-** informo Ultear separándose de Lucy y poniéndose de pie, los mencionados estaban pálidos ante lo dicho por la pelinegra

 **-De qué hablas-** preguntó Lyon ya que Gray parecía no poder hablar

 **-Gracias a Layla pude ver a mi madre y pedirle perdón-** sonrió Ultear, la pelinegra se acercó a los chicos y los abrazo fuerte.

 **-Ya todo termino ahora solo hay que seguir-** suspiro Lucy a lo que todos asintieron

 **-Lucy-** llamo Natsu

 **-Dime Natsu-** respondió la rubia

 **-Nosotros queríamos decirte gracias por darnos una segunda oportunidad-**

 **-Natsu no crean que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, para que eso pase y vuelva a confiar en ustedes como en aquel tiempo tendrán que esforzarse. Les pido que no me fallen otra vez porque esta sera la ultima vez que lo perdone-** dejo Lucy en claro

 **-No te preocupes Lucy eso no volverá a pasar-** dijo Erza, Happy se acercó a Lucy con inseguridad pero la abrazo, la rubia correspondió el abrazo y como siempre iba lleno de ternura y amor

 **-Vaya rubia no pensé que hubieras cambiado tanto en estos 14 años-** dijo una voz pero no era telepatía porque todos la escucharon

 **-Quien eres-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Vaya al parecer tu y Ul ya se olvidaron de mi-** dijo la voz misteriosa con llanto fingido

 **-Yo-** dijo Ultear confundida al igual que Lucy

 **-Vaya para ser mi par de idiotas preferidas son bastante crueles-**

 **-Par de idiotas-** susurro Lucy hasta que algo en su mente hizo click - **\- cómo es posible que estés viva si hace 14 años mi padre me dijo que habías muerto en un accidente-** reveló Lucy ella ya había reconocido la voz misteriosa

 **-Es cierto tuve un accidente pero no morí, no creas que fui tan débil y bueno yo pensé que la nevera con patas estaba muerta también pero ya veo que me equivoque-**

 **-Nevera con patas-** repitió Ultear enojada pero también recordó a quien pertenecía dicha voz- **\- da la cara rubia estúpida-** dijo la pelinegra

 **-La rubia estúpida está a tu lado-** dijo la voz refiriéndose a Lucy

 **-No soy estupida y tu sigues siendo una mocosa-** se defendió Lucy enojada. Los demas querian saber quien era esa persona que estaba insultando a sus amigas como si nada

 **-Te recuerdo princesita que ahora soy mayor que tú-** se burló

 **-Te equivocas a pesar de haber estado encerrada siete años no quiere decir nada técnicamente ahora tengo 24 años, y les guste a ti a Ul sigo siendo la mayor de las tres aunque se por meses pero sigo siendo mayor-**

 **-Ya ya-**

 **-Porque no viniste a nosotras antes, y porque diablo estas usando la magia a distancia-** preguntó Ultear

 **-Ul aun no es tiempo además antes ni siquiera se recordaban entre ustedes solo venia a decirles que en un mes nos volveremos a encontrar mientras tanto entrenen porque vamos a tener una buena pelea-**

 **-Me parece perfecto. Espero ver tu horrible rostro de nuevo-** se burló Lucy

 **-No te preocupes rubia teñida no veremos muy pronto cuidense chicas no olviden que aunque sean unas estúpidas las quiero-**

Ultear y Lucy se miraron entre ellas sonrienron al ver que muchas cosas estaban volviendo a sus mentes muchos recuerdos de cuando eran niñas, recuerdos antes de que Ultear se enferma y la dieran por muerta.

 **-Ella está viva y no lo sabía-** suspiró Lucy

 **-Ninguna de recordaba nada, todo se quedo bloqueado al sufrir demasiado olvidamos lo felices que habíamos sido** \- dijo Ultear

 **-Ul quién era esa persona-** preguntó Meredy

 **-Esa persona era como mi hermana cuando era niña antes de que todos dijeran que estaba muerta. Después de todo olvide que Lucy y ella eran mis amigas-**

 **-Como se llama-** preguntó Lyon

 **-Eso lo sabrán dentro de un mes, ella misma se los dirá-** respondió Ultear ocasionando que todos se fueran de espaldas

 **-Bien..-** Lucy no termino de decir su frase cuando vio como unas flechas iban hacia Asuka no tuvo tiempo de crear un campo de energia asi que usando su velocidad tomo a la niña en sus brazos pero ya no tenia tiempo asi que solo se dio vueltas tres flechas quedaron incrustada en su espalda. Asuka estaba asustada por el repentino acercamiento de la rubia. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos al ver las tres flechas en la espalda de su amiga. Lucy se separó un poquito de Asuka

 **-Estas bien-** pregunto preocupada

 **-Si tía y tu-**

 **-Unos tres rasguños nada de qué preocuparse-** dijo la rubia pero Asuka no le creyó al ver sangre salir de los labios de la rubia

Lucy se levanto dejando ver sus ojos color rojo, su vestimenta cambió a una camisa negra manga larga con líneas en rojo, pantalones negros, su cabello en una coleta alta en un listón rojo, botas negras hast las rodillas. Esta vestimenta desprendía un poder demasiado aterrador, un enorme campo se empezó a crear alrededor de Asuka protegiéndola de todo. Cuando Lucy le dio la espalda a la niña esta pudo ver las tres flechas en la espalda de la rubia se asustó. Lucy levantó su mano tomo las tres flechas y se las arranco sin hacer una mueca de dolor el enojo que tenía en esto momentos era más grande que cualquier cosa

 **-SAL, DA LA CARA MALDITO BASTARDO. ATACAR A UNA NIÑA ES DE COBARDES VEN AQUÍ-** gritó Lucy cabreada, la rubia paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar buscando al responsable hasta que lo encontró en una milésima de segundos ya estaba detrás del tipo lo agarró del cuello y lo llevó adonde estaban los demás- **-Viste no te servía de nada esconderte-** corroboro Lucy

 **-No te dire nada-**

 **-Ahh no quieres ver como te hago hablar y que me digas hasta cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo-** espetó la rubia con voz ultratumba

 **-Lucy cálmate-** pidió Erza

 **-Lucy tranquila-** dijo Natsu con voz serena

 **-No-** \- dijo Lucy- **\- ahora tu dime porque quería matar a Asuka-** preguntó Lucy

 **-No te lo diré-** dijo el hombre

 **-Ahh no-** \- dijo Lucy empezando a poner fuerza en su agarre evitando que el hombre pudiera respirar- **\- dime me dirás todo lo que quiero saber o quieres morir de una manera dolorosa-**

 **-Es...esta bi..bien-** dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada

 **-Me dijeron que buscara a Lucy Heartfilia que la vigilara, luego que atacara a la niña que se llama Asuka-**

 **-Quien te pidio eso-** pregunto Erza

 **-El maestro de Tártaros-**

 **-Porque-** dijo la Primera esto ya iba acciones mayores

 **-Dijo que esto solo era una advertencia para las hadas dentro de poco la guerra se desatara y la primera en morir sería Lucy Heartfilia ya que ella era una amenaza para sus planes-**

 **-Tártaros pertenece a la alianza Baram es el gremio oscuro más fuerte del continente-** informó Levy

 **-Ve y dile a tu maestro que lo estoy esperando-** dijo Lucy

 **-Tu crees que podrás ganar ellos son demonios-** dijo el hombre asustado

 **-Pues dile que Fairy Tail está preparado para lo que sea-** dijo Natsu a lo que todos asintieron

Lucy soltó al hombre este cayó al suelo, los chicos le hicieron preguntas las cuales el hombre respondía sin objeción alguna, Lucy lo había intimidado con la mirada. Cuando ya tuvieron toda la información que querian lo dejaron ir para que le avisara al maestro de Tártaros que los estaban esperando.

Lucy le dijo a Asuka que le prestara su pulsera, la niña lo dudo y se la dio. Lucy aun seguía con su vestimenta roja con negro al igual que sus ojos. Todos observaron lo que la rubia hacía con la pulsera que le había regalado a Asuka, la pulsera comenzó a brillar sin más después de eso la rubia le regreso la pulsera a su portadora.

 **-Nunca pero nunca te la quites-** dijo Lucy, Asuka asintió

 **-Qué le hiciste a la pulsera-** pregunto Erza

 **-No puedo esperar a que Virgo le coloque el escudo de magia, así que se lo coloque yo. Desde ahora Asuka no puede estar sola en ningún lugar, por mi culpa ahora ella es el blanco del gremio de Tartaros no se porque soy un estorbo para ellos pero no puedo permitir que le hagan dano a ella, por el momento el campo de energía va a estar débil pero luego junto con los espíritus lo haremos capaz de resistir infinidad de ataques-**

Los magos de Fairy Tail entendieron todo lo que su amiga les había dicho, vieron como esta volvía a la normalidad, vieron la ropa de Lucy llena de sangre después de todo este rato se habian olvidado que Lucy estaba herida, se asustaron más ver a la maga estelar caer de rodillas la suelo, se estaba poniendo pálida

 **-Lucy qué te pasa-** pregunto Ultear

 **-Las...flechas estaban... envenenadas-** dijo Lucy para caer desmayada al piso


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57: Reunión

Todos y cada uno de las magos que estaban ahí vieron como Lucy caía al suelo lentamente, cansada, se asustaron las flechas estaban envenenadas y todo este tiempo Lucy lo había sabido, odiaban cuando la rubia sabía las cosas y no les decía nada, poniendo siempre su vida en peligro. Wendy se apresuró para poder curar a la maga estelar. Todos estaban pálidos pensando que quizás después de todo lo que había pasado iban a perder a la maga estelar.

 **-Idiota como siempre-** comentó Ultear con algo de enojo, de lo poco que recordaba era ver siempre a Lucy cuidando de todo el mundo

 **-Ultear-** regaño Meredy

 **-Es la verdad ella siempre está cuidando de todo el mundo menos de ella misma, esto siempre lo hacía conmigo y la otra idiota-** reveló la maga de hielo

 **-Mmm como es que ustedes se conocieron y lo más importante como es que no recordaban que habían sido amigas-** preguntó Erza confundida y curiosa si algo sabía era que Lucy nunca olvida las cosas y menos cuando se trataba de un amigo

 **-Eso pasó porque Layla, Ul y Hanabi dejaron unos hechizos en las tres mocosas para que no recordarán las cosas tristes pero al parecer hizo lo contrario y solo volverían a obtener todo cuando se reencontrarán-** dijo Aquarius apareciendo en el lugar

 **-Cuánto tiempo bruja del mar-** comentó Ultear

 **-Veo que tienes las mismas ganas de morir que la mocosa-** comentó la sirena levantando

 **-La verdad no, por ahora quiero ver a la rubia tonta y bueno hacer lo que mi madre me pidió-**

 **-Tu y esas rubias me van a dar más dolores de cabeza, verdad-** dijo Aquarius con cara de fastidio. Los demás tenían la mandíbula desencajada Lucy se estaba muriendo y esas dos solo tenían una buena platica

 **-Hey chicas Lucy fue envenenada y ustedes estan hablando como si no fuera la gran cosa-** comentó Natsu

 **-Hmnp-** dijo la sirena

 **-Si no se murió cuando Aquarius le lanzó una ola de 10 metros cuando tenía ocho años dudo que un poco de veneno haga efecto-** dijo Ultear recordando cuando hicieron enojar a la peli aqua, la cual después les lanzó una ola de 10 metros que las dejo en cama por una semana. Todos los presentes se pusieron pálidos al imaginar a una Lucy pequeña se arrastrada por toda esa agua y salir ilesa, Aquarius se puso a reir con eso

 **-Bueno ustedes se lo buscaron-** dijo la sirena desapareciendo

 **-Solo teníamos ocho años pudimos haber muerto de no ser porque Hanabi nos sacó del agua-** le reprocho Ultear, todos se preguntaban si esa tal Hanabi era la voz que habian escuchado antes pero lo descartaron porque la sirena mencionó a la madre Ultear y Lucy eso quería decir que la última persona era la madre de la chica misteriosa

 **-Bien ya cure las heridas de Lucy-san, el veneno ya está afuera ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte-**

 **-No va a despertar-** dijo Mavis con seriedad

 **-Porque-** pregunto el equipo Natsu

 **-Lucy ha usado su magia hasta llevarla a los límites, primero destruyó los calabozos del castillo, luego hizo uso de Zodiac para después usar la magia más poderosa que tenia dentro usando el segundo origen-** \- comenzó a decir la Primera- **\- sin contar con el hechizo que usó en M-Lucy, el rugido de dragón y el invocar a todos los espíritus, curar a Ultear, proteger a Asuka. Era más que obvio que ya no iba a poder mantenerse de pie un segundo más. Supongo que estará dormida por lo menos una semana para poder recuperarse así que pierdan las esperanzas por ahora-**

Si la Primera había dicho eso era porque era verdad, así que Natsu y Gray llevaron a Lucy a una de las habitaciones del castillo que aún se mantenía en pie a petición de la princesa, le debía muchas cosas a la rubia así que eso era la minimo que podia hacer por ahora. Entre tanto todos habian olvidado una cosa importante Lucy se había desmayado frente a Asuka. Pero lo bueno fue que la niña se tomo tranquilamente las cosas tal y como se lo había pedido Lucy.

Los magos de todo el continente de Fiore empezaron a buscar ropas cómodas y curar sus heridas. Pocos minutos después todos salieron empezando a limpiar todo el desastre que habian causado las peleas con los dragones. A pesar las heridas ellos seguían en pie

 **-En serio Lucy destruyó esto-** preguntó el Master pálido al ver los calabozos hechos polvo

 **-Que le puedo decir Master ella pertenece a Fairy Tail-** dijo Erza con una media sonrisa de orgullo en la cara

Sin mas que decir empezaron a limpiar, pasaron la mayor parte limpiando para después empezar a reconstruir lo que se les hacia raro era ver a los espíritus estelares fuera del mundo celestial y Lucy no estaba despierta. Le preguntaron a Loke que fue lo que había pasado y él les explicó que el Rey había abierto sus portales para que ayudaran a los humanos. Con esa explicación todos siguieron en lo suyo.

Una semana había pasado, Asuka había sido la encargada de vigilar a Lucy mientras los demás ayudaban a la ciudad de Crocus a recuperarse. La nina se habia quedado encantada a cuidar a su tía pero lo raro es que esta aun no despertaba y ella ya no la quería ver en una cama. Natsu fue a visitar a Lucy durante toda la semana, dia a dia con la esperanza que en una de esas visitas pudiera encontrar a la rubia despierta pero no era asi, esta siempre estaba dormida.

El equipo Natsu había terminado de ayudar en la ciudad, se habían duchado y cambiado para ir a visitar a la rubia quizás y hoy si tenían la dicha de que esta estuviera despierta. Entraron en la habitación y si su compañera estaba despierta por fin

 **-LUCY-** gritaron todos felices de verla bien

 **-Ruidosos como siempre-** se quejo la rubia ante los gritos aun le dolía la cabeza

 **-Cómo te sientes-** pregunto Erza rápidamente

 **-Muy relajada aunque aún siento dolor en algunas partes del cuerpo-**

 **-Nos alegra verte bien Luce-** dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy solo asintió

 **-Nos explicas eso de que eres una DS** \- pregunto Happy

 **-No soy una DS, soy similar a ellos-** \- todos pusieron cara de no entender- **\- bueno tengo la capacidad de hacer un rugido como un dragón si pero no lo soy por ejemplo tu Natsu cuando absorbes una magia que no es fuego te vuelves más fuerte cierto-** \- el pelirrosa asintió- **\- pero al hacerlo despues te quedas sin poderte mover por un cierto tiempo a mi no me sucede nada de eso yo puedo controlar los poderes de Loke y Aquarius al mismo tiempo si quiero y no me va a pasar lo mismo que a ti, mis sentidos están más desarrollados que los tuyos-**

 **-Eso suena genial-** dijo Natsu feliz

 **-No lo es Natsu-** respondió Lucy con seriedad

 **-Porque-** pregunto Erza

 **-Más poderes se me serán otorgados si no los puedo manejar morire en el intento-** suspiro Lucy acomodándose en la cama como si nada

 **-Crees que podrás manejarlos-** pregunto Gray

 **-No lo sé Gray, todo dependerá de qué tipo de poder sea y bueno tambien de mi fuerza de voluntad-** el mago de hielo ya no sabia que decir pero tenia una duda

 **-Lucy mm-** en ese momento todos habian aceptado la disculpa de Lucy pero el sabia que habia algo mas que eso

 **-Escuchen el que les haya dado una oportunidad no cambia las cosas-** \- empezó a decir Lucy haciendo que todos la miraron más serios de lo que estaban y un poco asustados- **\- perdieron mi confianza al faltar a lo que prometieron, perdieron mi confianza como amigos mas no como compañeros de trabajo cada uno de ustedes me prometió algo y lo saben y cada uno falta a su palabra para mi una** _ **Promesa Olvidada**_ **es una** _ **Promesa Olvidada**_ **. No me fallen otra vez porque de ser así ya no habrá otra oportunidad, ya no habrá más, ya no habrá más Lucy buena para ninguno de ustedes-**

 **-Lo entendemos Lucy-** respondió Natus con seriedad Lucy asintió

Los chicos sabían que la maga estelar estaba hablando con total seriedad y sinceridad si ellos volvían a faltar a su palabra, a su promesa de ser siempre un equipo, de protegerla siempre, de no dejarla sola nunca, la Lucy buena dejaría de existir para con ellos y quizás para con los demás también. La pregunta era serian capaces de cumplir lo al principio no pudieron, serían capaces de permanecer a lado de su compañera, protegerla y jamás dejarla sola como lo prometieron cuando ella se unió al gremio regalándoles lo mejor de ella. Serían capaces de volver a ver a la Lucy buena de aquel entonces y no a esta Lucy fría y calculadora que había estado tratando durantes las últimas semanas.

 **-Ahora hay que prepararnos la pelea contra Tártaros va a ser muy dura-** informó la maga estelar

 **-Lo sabemos-** dijo Gray- **pero porque eres un estorbo para ellos, está claro que te quieren fuera del camino a como dé lugar-**

 **-No lo sé Gray, no lo se pero habrá que estar alertas no sabemos en qué momento ellos van a atacar ya dieron el primer paso al intentar asesinar a Asuka, no se detendrán hasta destruir a Fairy Tail-**

 **-Entonces tendremos que entrenar para poder protegerlos a todos-** sentenció Erza, la habitación quedó en un silencio y silencio que dejó a cada uno en mundo buscando la manera que ser más fuertes, de ser capaces de poder proteger a los seres que amaban. Lucy se puso de pie frente a sus amigos estos se asustaron no creían que la maga estuviera preparada para movilizarse

 **-Primero hay que terminar de ayudar aquí en Crocus todo lo que podamos, por favor diganle al Master que nos tenemos que ir en dos semanas mínimo-** \- dijo Lucy poniéndose las **botas- quiero que todos empecemos con el entrenamiento pero tendremos que ser más precavidos, actuaremos como si nada fuera a pasar no le daremos el gusto a Tártaros de vernos asustados o nerviosos-**

 **-Tienes algo en mente-** pregunto Natsu

 **-Habrá que ponerse serios Natsu, por ahora tenemos mucho trabajo. Después de que terminemos hablaré con la Primera para hacer algunas estrategias mientras nos preparamos-** respondió la maga estelar

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail salieron de la habitación dispuesto a ayudar para después volverse más fuertes.

-0-

Las dos semanas que Lucy había dicho se habian cumplido, la ciudad estaba casi terminada. Fairy Tail regreso a la ciudad de Magnolia donde fueron recibidos con una enorme fiesta. Todos les saludaban los felicitaban, muchos optaron por vestirse como alguno de los magos para demostrar su admiración. Llegaron al gremio no al viejo molino sino a su casa la cual habian perdido antes. Todo estaban limpio ya que el alcalde de la ciudad lo había pedido para recibir a los N 1 de Fiore.

 **-Lucy-** llamo Mavis

 **-Dígame Primera-**

 **-No me gusta lo que voy a decir pero-**

 **-Primera digalo rápido-**

 **-No puedes salir de Magnolia bajo ninguna circunstancia-** dijo Mavis seria pero con algo de temor por la reacción que la rubia menor podría tener

 **-Porque-** pregunto la maga estelar

 **-Estas en peligro, no vamos a permitir que te expongas de esa manera-**

 **-No-** dijo Lucy

 **-Lucy-** llamó el Master

 **-Puedo ser terca, desobediente,obstinada en muchas circunstancias Master pero lo que no soy es una cobarde y lo he demostrado dia a dia no y esto no me va a detener ahora-** dijo Lucy

 **-Piensa en Asuka-** dijo Mavis, Lucy sonrió

 **-Yo que usted no me preocuparia por ella, me preocuparia por el bastardo que se atreva a intentar tocarle un cabello-** dijo la rubia con orgullo

 **-Qué has hecho-** pregunto Erza, mientras Natsu, Gray Happy veían a su compañera con miedo de que haya hecho alguna locura

 **-La magia celestial es la magia más pura que ha existido, si la usas para el bien te protegerá de cualquier cosa, si la usas para el mal de destruirá hasta el final. Mi madre dijo que M-Lucy no había podido despertar los poderes que estaban en su interior porque el odio y rencor estaban naciendo en su corazón, ella ya no tenía un corazón puro que fuerza capaz de proteger a los seres que amaba pero con su venida al pasado todo cambió-** dijo Lucy acercándose a Asuka- **\- prestame tu pulsera-** \- le dijo a la niña, esta se la dio- **\- antes de caer desmayada le pedí a Virgo que arreglara esta pulsera y que mejorar le campo de protección, tal campo protege a la persona que tenga la pulsera pero como esta solo esta diseñada para proteger a Asuka y por el momento a mi el campo se activará a la minima sensacion de peligro, el campo es tan potente que es capaz de aguantar más de 5 rugidos al mismo tiempo-** \- Lucy se puso la pulsera-

 **-Cómo es eso posible-** preguntó Levy

 **-Virgo no solo es buena en las peleas y esas cosas ella también sabe acerca de protección al igual que Capricorn entre los dos diseñaron esta pulsera. Ambos buscaban la manera de que Asuka estuviera protegida mientras que los demás pelearemos-** dijo Lucy

 **-Solo para proteger a Asuka-** comentó Freed

 **-Exacto, Natsu lanzame el mejor de todos tus ataques-** pidió la rubia, todos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca

 **-Lucy yo no puedo hacer eso-** dijo Natsu

 **-Solo hazlo o le pediré a chispitas que lo haga y creeme que lo hará encantado-** dijo Lucy

 **-Callate cosplay y deja de llamarme así-** dijo Laxus enojado

 **-Lo harás-** preguntó la rubia, Natsu asintió- **bien primero-** dijo Lucy para acercarse a Asuka y crear un campo con magia - **bien ahora atacame-**

Natsu se posiciono frente a Lucy para lanzar un rugido del _**dragón de fuego electrificado**_ , el ataque cayó sobre Lucy pero esta no hizo ningún movimiento se quedó quieta todos la observaron y vieron como un enorme campo se formaba a su alrededor provocando que la magia se desintegrara. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante eso y supieron que la niña de cabellos verdes oscuros estaba más que asalvo.

Horas pasaron en el gremio cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a tres figuras con capuchas azules, nadie se asusto ya sabían quienes eran.

 **-Paso algo-** pregunto Erza

 **-No, Ultear nos dijo que vinieramos-** dijo Jellal

 **-Estas lista-** le pregunto la pelinegra a Lucy

 **-Si te soy sincera no, no lo estoy hace mucho pensé que estaba muerta y ahora sale con que no. Da un poco de miedo-** suspiro Lucy

 **-Lo se yo tambien tengo miedo, todo parece indicar que no ha cambiado mucho-**

 **-Si ha cambiado Ultear-** la pelinegra puso cara de confusión- **\- ella vio morir a Hanabi, Hanabi murió en sus brazos-** \- dijo Lucy, Ultear bajo la mirada **\- pero eso no quita que sigue siendo una idiota-** sonrió la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

 **-Como sabes que Hanabi murió-** preguntó Ultear, los demás solo escuchaban sin entender de qué hablaban

 **-Después de que desperte me puso a investigar queria saber que fue lo que pasó y el motivo por el que mi padre me mintio con su supuesta muerte. Ella fue la única sobreviviente del accidente, se dirigian a las montañas del sur-**

 **-No era ahí donde ella iban a entrenar para controlar sus poderes-** aseguro Ultear, la rubia sintió

 **-Así es Ul, al enterarse de tu supuesta muerte sus poderes se salieron de control al igual que los míos. Hanabi dijo que la iba a llevar ahi para que se pudiera controlar pero en el camino el carruaje cayó por uno de los enormes acantilados-**

 **-Por mi culpa tus poderes y lo de ella fueron sellados al igual que sus recuerdos-**

 **-No fue tu culpa, las tres nacimos con poderes muy fuertes para nosotras tu no tienes la culpa pero ahora lo más importante es saber si ella va a venir-**

Cuando Lucy termino su frase las puertas del gremio se abrieron con una enorme fuerza, todos se asustaron menos Ultear y Lucy ellas supieron quién era esa persona. Todos podían apreciar a una rubia alta tez clara, ojos color jade, las puntas de sus cabellos tenían partes en negro. Esa chica sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde se encontraban Ultear y Lucy y se lanzó a abrazarlas. Las tres chicas cayeron al suelo

 **-Viniste-** dijo Ultear levantándose

 **-Claro dije y venía y aquí estoy-** \- dijo la ojiverde feliz, Lucy estaba en shock al ver a su otra amiga **-Ya Lucy quita esa cara de tonta, si estoy viva-**

 **-Ya lo se pero como es que no nos buscaste después de eso-**

 **-No podía yo creía que Ul estaba muerta y mis poderes estaban fuera de si, sin mas segui mi camino para no hacerle daño a nadie-**

 **-Lamento interrumpir pero nos pueden decir quien es ella-** dijo la Primera

 **-Ohh perdón-** \- dijo Lucy- **\- ella es Sho, la loca que nos llamó cuando estábamos en Crocus. Es como mi hermana a pesar de estar loca-** dijo Luc provocando a la oji jade

 **-Lucy es mejor que no me provoques-** dijo Sho

 **-O si no que-** pregunto Lucy retando a la oji jade, Ultear nego con la cabeza

Lu-chan necesito hablar contigo es importante mandame un mensaje a mi wattpad es MJVELASQUEZ22

Sho espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58: Más Poderes por Venir

 **-Ya ustedes dos solo se han visto por dos o cinco minutos y ya quieren pelear-** hablo Ultear con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

 **-Ya hielitos, ella comenzó-** Gray se queria reir por el apodo que Sho le había dado a la maga de hielo pero esta le mando una mirada asesina

 **-No me llames hielitos, rubia tonta-**

 **-Tonta seras tu-**

 **-Eso quisieras descerebrada-** a los demás se les hizo familiar un poco la pelea de Sho y Ultear, quizás porque Natsu y gray se peleaban igual que ellas

 **-Ya chicas, no se peleen se que sus magias son opuestas pero relájense. Yo solo estaba bromeando-** dijo Lucy sonriendo un poco nerviosa

 **-Pero yo no-** \- dijo Sho- **\- yo quiero pelear contra ustedes-**

 **-Ya no somos unas niñas Sho jugando a las peleas-** dijo Ultear

 **-Lo se pero verán que las cosas han cambiado así como ustedes son más poderosas yo tambien lo soy-**

 **-Entrenastes todos estos años en las montañas del sur-** \- preguntó Lucy, la oji jade asintió- **\- y ahora manejas los dos elementos a la perfección-** \- corroboro a lo que la oji jade volvió a asentir- **\- y crees que me vas a poder patear el trasero-**

 **-OK ok como es que sabes todo eso y hasta lo que pienso-** pregunto Sho asustada poniendose detras de Ultear, el gremio río ante la reacción de la oji jade

 **-Hey no eras tu la que quería pelear-** se burló la pelinegra

 **-No me jodas Ultear, tengo 14 años sin verlas y la verdad Lucy da miedo la vi pelear encima de ese enorme dragón-** Lucy, Ultear y todo el gremio miro a la rubia menor con curiosidad.

 **-Todo ese tiempo estuviste cerca de nosotros-** dijo Lucy

 **-Y no te decidiste por si quiera decirnos un hola-** agrego Ultear las dos magas tienen auras asesinas mientras que los demás magos retrocedian

 **-Ultear, Tía Lucy-** llamaron Meredy y Asuka las dos magas se detuvieron

 **-Tia Lucy-** dijo Sho confundida

 **-Sho ella es Asuka mi sobrina. Asuka ella es Sho mi hermana-** la oji jade saludo a la niña y viceversa al parecer habian congeniado

 **-Bueno Sho ella es Meredy mi hija. Meredy ella es Sho y como dijo Lucy ella es mi hermana tambien-**

 **-Bien, bien chicas dejenme respirar pasan 14 años, nos reunimos, vengo, las veo discutimos casi peleamos y me salen con que tu Ultear tienes una hija que podría ser como tu hermana y que tu Lucy tienes una sobrina expliqueme que carajos pasa aquí-** dijo Sho sorprendida

 **-Jajaja tu si que eres fácil de sorprender Sho-** \- comentó Lucy- **\- bueno Asuka es hija de uno de los miembros del gremio sus padre son Alzack y Bisca Connell. Como te habrás enterado estuve encerrada por siete años así que cuando regrese ella y yo formamos un vínculo y por eso me llama tía-**

 **-Ah bueno eso tiene sentido-** suspiro Sho- **y tu-** dijo mirando a Ultear

 **-Antes era parte del gremio oscuro Grimore Heart en una misión por órdenes de Hades destruir la aldea donde Meredy vivía. Uno de mis compañeros me dijo que la matara pero no puede hacerlo ella tenía seis años la misma edad de Asuka parecía asustada lloraba mucho y no puede arrebatarle la vida, sin más decidí llevarla conmigo y cuidarla como mi hija-** dijo Ultear

 **-Las dejó solas y ya tiene hijas y sobrinas-** dijo Sho en broma sentándose en una de las mesas, los magos de Fairy Tail decidieron escuchar las anécdotas de las tres magas. Solo de esa manera podrían entender las actitudes de cada una

 **-Ahora tu que has hecho-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Después de la muerte de mi madre me dirigí hacia las montañas donde debía entrenar para controlar mi magia, el haberme enterado de la supuesta muerte de Ul me afectó bastante mi poder era inestable-** \- Ultear sonrió con tristeza- **\- pasaron siete años y puede controlar ambas magias pero ya saben siempre hay algo nuevo que sorprende y controlar eso me tomo más tiempo, escuche acerca de tu desaparición-** \- dijo viendo a Lucy- **\- eso me devasto mas, pense que ya lo había perdido todo a mi madre, a Ultear y a ti, me encerré en las montañas hasta que comenzaron los rumores de que ustedes estaban vivas-**

 **-Supongo que ninguna la tuvo fácil-** suspiro Ultear sentándose junto a Sho

 **-No Ultear para ninguna pero ahora ya volvemos a vernos-** dijo Sho sonriendo

 **-Me alegra ver que todas estamos bien-** \- dijo Lucy- **\- ven Sho te voy a presentar a los chicos-** dijo tomando a la rubia- **\- ellos son Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna y Happy-**

 **-Un gusto me llamo Sho-** se presentó la oji jade

 **-Le gusto es nuestro-** respondió Titania

Happy se acercó a la oji jade viendo de pies a cabeza para después mirar a Lucy, las dos rubias se quedaron confundidas

 **-Pasa algo Happy-** pregunto Lucy confundida

 **-Mmm no solo que ella se parece un poco a ti-** dijo el gato azul, todos voltearon a ver a Ultear la cual reía como nunca

 **-Jajaja ven les dije que se parecían-** dijo la pelinegra entre risas

 **-Yo no me parezco a esta rubia tenida** \- grito Sho

 **-Idiota tú también eres rubia-** \- le dijo Lucy- **-y por supuesto que no me parezco en nada a ti-** corroboro

Ultear, Lucy y Sho comenzaron a tener una discusión, Happy se puso a reír con una gótica de sudor en la nuca mientras los demas veian la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Pero se quedaron pálidos cuando vieron a Aquarius golpear a las tres magas

 **-PORQUE ME PEGAS** \- gritaron las tres al unísono

 **-Se reunen hace poco y ya estan peleando les deberia de dar verguenza-** regaño la sirena las tres magas se sentaron en el suelo haciendo pucheros, Fairy Tail estaba que estallaba de la risa al ver a las tres magas ser regañadas por Aquarius

 **-Qué pasa-** preguntó Lucy

 **-Nada, solo quería ver a la pequeña idiota y saber si era verdad que estaba viva-**

 **-Eso significa mucho para mi-** dijo Sho fingiendo llorar

 **-Cállate mocosa, esto va para las tres no quiero que armen desorden ok-** \- las magas se vieron entre ellas - **\- ME ENTENDIERON-** siseo la sirena

 **-Aquarius no podemos decir que no haremos jaleo, sabes que eso es imposible además hielitos y la bocaza quieren pelear-** dijo Lucy

 **-No me llames asi-** gritaron Sho y Ultear al unísono

 **-Oigan ya se que se aman pero tranquilas-**

 **-Te voy a patear el trasero Heartfilia-** dijo Ultear levantándose con enojo

 **-No yo seré la que le patee el trasero-** dijo Sho levantándose ambas chicas se ganaron un nuevo golpe de Aquarius

 **-Les dije que no armen jaleo-** \- grito Aquarius- **\- ahora pongan sus traseros en suelo y escúchenme bien-**

Todos en el gremio temblaron de miedo al escuchar las palabras de la sirena pero a la vez se querian reir esas tres magas era un verdadero problema juntas.

 **-Verdad que si pasa algo-** aseguró Lucy

 **-Si mocosa, el que ahora esten juntas los sellos de sus poderes serán rotos-**

 **-A qué te refieres-** preguntó Mavis si Lucy tenia mas poderes es podría ser muy peligroso, la sirena la miro

 **-La primera en nacer fue Lucy al principio todo parecía normal pero despues de un enormes cantidades de poder empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, las cuales le provocaron altas fiebres. Layla, Ul y Hanabi sellaron su poder para que no muriera, dichos sellos serán rotos cuando las idiotas estuvieran juntas otra vez o cuando cumplieran los 18 años, todos se dieron cuenta de los poderes de Lucy porque ella ya tiene los 18 años, pero Ultear y Sho empezaron a romper los sellos porque ellas no estuvieron congeladas pero para que todo funcionara necesitaban de la mocosa 1-** dijo la sirena viendo a Lucy la cual parecía asustada

 **-Esos sellos serán rotos ahora verdad-** comentó Erza

 **-Así es, ahora que ellas volvieron a tener sus recuerdos, sus poderes también, además de que ahora ya son capaces de controlarlos-**

 **-Eso quiere decir que Sho y Ultear sufrieron el mismo problema-** pregunto Natsu entendiendo mejor las cosas

 **-No en ellas fue diferente. Ultear y Sho nacieron dos meses después de Lucy pero Sho despertó su poder a los ocho años Hanabi decidió sellar la mayor parte, luego Ultear vino a presentar cambios de poder a los nueve años-**

 **-Aquarius es bueno que ellas obtenga sus poderes de regreso-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Eso bueno porque así podrás manejarlo y no perderán fácilmente el control pero es malo porque estas tres idiotas se la pasan peleando y en una de sus estúpidas peleas pueden destruir una ciudad entera sin darse cuenta-** Lucy y las demás se sonrojaron ante lo dicho por la sirena

 **-Lucy, tu dijiste que Ultear y Sho tiene magias opuestas a que te referias con eso-** pregunto Gray curioso

 **-Ultear tiene magia de hielo y Sho magia de fuego-** dijo Lucy

 **-Osea que Sho puede pelear conmigo-** gritó Natsu eufórico

 **-Oye rosadito puede que seas fuerte pero ni creas que te será fácil vencerme-** dijo Sho con seriedad y seguridad, Natsu se molesto por lo de rosadito pero se quedó pensando en lo dicho por la oji jade- **mientras no venzas a Ul o a Lucy no podrás vencerme a mi-**

 **-Soy un Dragon Slayer-** comentó Natsu

 **-Un Dragon Slayer que bien por ti pero crees que puedes contra un Devil Slayer-** dijo la oji jade con orgullo

 **-Devil Slayer que es eso-** preguntó Erza

 **-Es magia mata demonios-** \- dijo Ultear- **\- pero Sho no es cualquier Devil Slayer ella controla dos elementos fuego y agua así que es difícil vencerla en batalla estando en su límite-** Todos se quedaron callados al saber que la oji jade podría ser más poderosa que Lucy en su última etapa.

 **-Te equivocas Ultear-** dijo Aquarius

- **Porque-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Ninguna de ustedes tiene su poder en su última etapa, ahora son fuerte por los entrenamientos que han llevado pero eso no es nada. Primero tu Lucy tiene el poder de las 12 llaves zodiacales pero aun te falta el poder de los 88 signos y otro poder que tienes que descubrir por ti misma. Ultear tu tienes magia de hielo al igual que tu madre pero tienes el Arca del Tiempo más sin embargo aún te falta algo al igual que a Lucy. Por último Sho eres una DVS pero aun te falta alcanzar la transformación perfecta ahora que los sellos están rotos las tres podrán alcanzar los límites de sus poderes-**

Ahora todos tenían miedo de saber cuales eran serian los poderes de las tres magas, tenían esperanzas de que esos poderes los despertaran antes de la pelea contra Tártaros para así poder tener una ventaja. Mavis estaba seria, ella ya había escuchado acerca de tres magas que habian alcanzado la perfección de sus poderes una de ellas había sido Ana Heartfilia, eso quería decir que las otras dos magas eran ancestras de Ultear y Sho. Mavis entendió los descendientes de aquellas magas tan poderosas podrían alcanzar aquella perfección.

 **-Aquarius regresa al mundo celestiales diles a todos que se preparen entrenaremos a partir de hoy, no podemos perder más tiempo aún no sabemos en qué momento Tártaros se dignara a volver hacer otro ataque-** dijo Lucy levantándose- **\- Sho, Ultear se quedaran a entrenar o lo harán por sus propios medios-**

 **-Intenta de que esas dos idiotas no destruyan Magnolia-** dijo la sirena antes de desaparecer

 **-Yo iré contigo Lucy-** dijo Sho seria, todos vieron las caras de las dos rubias y al verlas serias después de estar jugando sabían que la cosa se iba a poner difícil **\- quiero que veas la fuerte que me vuelto en estos últimos años-** Lucy sonrió

 **-Yo tambien me quedo chicas, quiero aprender a controlar mis poderes. Meredy, Jellal ustedes se quedaran o seguirán-** pregunto Ultear, los demás integrantes del Crimen Sorciere optaron por quedarse pero después Jellal se iría para juntar a la antigua oración seis

 **-Bien entonces habrá que hacer los equipos de entrenamiento-** comentó la maga estelar

 **-Te puedo ayudar con eso-** comentó Sho

 **-Yo también-** dijo Ultear

 **-Pueden con las estrategias-** pregunto Lucy

Las dos chicas asintieron, Sho había pasado encerrada en las montañas por lo cual tuvo el tiempo suficiente para aprender estrategias. Ultear lo aprendió cuando estuvo en Grimore Heart.

 **-Ustedes dan miedo-** dijo Happy asustado, las tres magas se miraron entre ellas y se pusieron a reír

 **-Bien primero los equipos se harán de acuerdo a las habilidades para que vean cuales son sus debilidades-** comentó Lucy pensando en las cosas que podria hacer

 **-No se te olvide que también los tipos de magia infieren en los entrenamientos, tales como si pones agua contra fuego eso solo crea evaporación la cual no nos lleva a ninguna solución en si bueno eso dependeria de que tan fuerte es cada elemento-** comentó Sho al ser experta en ese tema Fairy Tail escuchaban las conversaciones entre las tres magas

 **-Pero hay que cubrir cada abertura-** agrego Ultear

 **-Puedo opinar algo-** dijo Mavis, las chicas asintieron **-Para que todas puedan ver las habilidades de cada mago en Fairy Tail podrían hacer un torneo el cual también les ayudará a entrenar mientras observan las debilidades de cada quien-** comentó Mavis- **\- recuerda Lucy tú peleaste contra los equipos que jugaron en los juegos mágicos sabes cuales son sus debilidades pero si vuelven a hacer otra pelea de entrenamiento tanto Sho como Ultear se darán cuenta de algotras cosas que quizas a ti en ese momento se te escaparon y de esta manera ayudarán a cada mago a ser más fuerte y podremos ganarle a Tártaros sin muchos problemas-** Lucy, Ultear y Sho se miraron entre ellas y empezaron a trazar diferentes tipos de escenarios los cuales benefician a todos en el gremio

 **-Bien los estaré esperando en el bosque del Oeste en media hora-** dijo Lucy todos asintieron sin más, todos salieron menos el equipo Natsu

 **-Lucy ya tienes lo equipos-** pregunto Gray

 **-Ya me estoy dando una idea de como armarlos pero como dijo la Primera un torneo nos ayudará más puede que yo haya peleado contra ustedes pero en ese momento no tenía todo mi poder además de que Ul y Sho son buenas en esto seran de mas ayuda-**

 **-Crees que estaremos listo-** pregunto Lisanna

 **-Si te pones a entrenar duro si-** \- le respondió Sho- **\- Lucy, Ul nosotras tenemos un pelea pendiente-**

 **-No te preocupes llamitas después de esto te daré el honor de pelear conmigo-** le respondió Ultear

 **-Vamos chicas no empiecen-** dijo Lucy suspirando

Ultear y Sho se fueron al departamento de Lucy para cambiarse e irse al bosque mientras Erza, Lisanna y las demás se fueron a Fairy Hills. Los chicos tomaron sus caminos mientras que Lucy se fue directamente al bosque quería meditar un poco y pensar en qué podría hacer en caso de emergencia sabia que en una batalla todos se podrían separar y para que eso no sea un problema ella tenía que encontrar la manera de que todos se mantuvieran en contacto.

-0-

Media hora había pasado ya todos los magos se dirigian hacia el bosque en el camino el equipo Natsu se topó con Ul y Sho. Ambas magas siguieron su camino no les molestaba en lo absoluto la compañía de los demás magos.

 **-Ultear-** llamo Gray

 **-Que pasa Gray-** dijo la maga de hielo

 **-Dijiste que habías hablado con Ul-**

 **-Si así fue-** \- la maga de hielo miro a Gray y entendió lo que le quería decir- **\- Gray mi madre está orgullosa de ti y de Lyon ya deja de culparte por el pasado-** Gray asintió ante lo dicho por la pelinegra

 **-Ultear la tía Ul está muerta verdad-** comentó Sho mirando hacia el cielo

 **-Así es Sho, mi madre la tia Layla y Hanabi ya no están con nosotras-**

 **-Creo que a las tres nos fue mal desde pequeñas no-** comento la oji jade, los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron callados querian saber más sobre Lucy y esas dos magas que iban con ellos, querian saber cuales eran sus poderes

 **-Lo se Sho pero en si la que la paso mas mal fue Lucy, yo por lo menos me distraje aprendiendo otra magia y hechizos con eso pude sobrellevar el dolor de creer que mi madre me había abandonado. Sé que tú entrenaste hasta quedar adolorida para no pensar en nada-** dijo Ul, Sho asintió

Todos los magos llegaron al claro donde Lucy les dijo que los estaría esperando. Vieron a la maga sentada en una roca, las piernas cruzadas parecía meditar pero como la paz no dura para siempre Sho y Ultear comenzaron una de sus peleas verbales provocando que la rubia se molestar

- **CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-** les gritó Lucy

- **Vaya y donde quedan los modales que yo recuerde la tia Layla era muy educada-** comentó Sho a lo que Ultear asintió

 **-Quieren saber dónde quedaron los modales-** dijo Lucy cambiando el color de sus ojos por gris, Fairy Tail retrocedió pero se sorprendió más cuando vieron que los ojos de Sho y Ul pasaron a ser grises también

 **-Pero que mierdas pasa aquí-** susurro Erza

 **-Veo que todas tenemos la primera etapa-** dijo Ultear sonriendo

 **-Bueno y qué esperabas-** dijo Lucy

 **-Me sorprenden chicas-** comentó Sho

Mavis que había decidido ir a supervisar el entrenamiento se sorprendió al ver a las tres magas cambiar el color de sus ojos.

 **-Hasta que etapa los tienen ustedes-** preguntó Lucy

No hubo respuestas porque lo vio por ella mismas las otras dos magas comenzaron a cambiar los colores de sus ojos de gris a azul cielo, azul, hasta llegar al rojo.

 **-Solo hasta la etapa de sangre la tengo yo-** dijo Sho

 **-Yo igual-** dijo Ul- **y tu-**

Lucy pasó por todas las etapas hasta llegar a la cual sus ojos se vuelven blancos, Sho y Ul se sorprendieron.

 **-Segura que esa es la última etapa Lucy-** pregunto Sho

 **-No lo se pero hay algo que me dice que no-** comento la maga estelar

Buenas Tardes chic s subi este capitulo porque bueno porque estoy feliz porque es mi cumpleaños.

NOTICIA IMPORTANTE

Promesa Olvidada no llegara a su final en el capitulo 60 decidi alargarla un poco mas


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59: Secretos

 **-Escuchen todos, para ver las habilidades de todos formare los grupos-** \- anuncio Lucy haciendo que todos pusieran atención- **\- el primer grupo es formado por Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Droy y Sagittarius-**

Los mencionados se apartaron en una lugar en específico.

 **-Siguiente grupo Wendy, Romeo, Laki, Jet, Levy y Géminis-** dijo la rubia- **\- tercer grupo Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman y Loke. Cuarto grupo Sho, Juvia, Natsu y Aquarius. Quinto Grupo Jella, Meredy, Macao, Wakaba y Capricorn. Sexto grupo los Raijinshus, Virgo, Aries, Escorpio, Cáncer, Taurus. Último grupo Erza, Gray, Ultear y yo, alguna pregunta-** dijo Lucy

 **-Lu me quieres ver morir-** preguntó Sho

 **-Porque lo dices Sho-** pregunto Lucy confundida

 **-Aquarius me va a matar-** se quejo

 **-No te va a matar ademas tu pelearas contra Natsu mientras Juvia pelea contra ella así que tu trasero estará a salvo-** dijo Lucy con tranquilidad

Cada equipo tomo un lugar especifico en el bosque a petición de Lucy, les pidió que usaran los mejores ataques que tuvieran pero que no solo atacaran sino que vieran que era lo que hacían mal, que observaran a su oponente buscando sus puntos débiles, cada magia tenía un punto débil el cual tenían que aprovechar pero tenían que recordar que en el campo de batalla todo era posible sin importar nada tenían que estar siempre preparados para todo, esta no iba a ser una de las típicas peleas que tenían siempre en el gremio esta vez tendrían que tomarse más en serio que cualquier otra cosa.

 **-Sho, Ultear usen la cuarta etapa para observar a todos de una manera mas rapida, despues del entrenamiento les enseñare como despertar la etapa blanca-** sentenció la rubia, las otras dos asintieron **-Mirajane después quiero hablar contigo quiero que superes el nivel de poder de Citris, Erza junto con Sagittarius tendremos unas pláticas. Espíritus les pido que observen a todos y me digan que es lo va bien y lo que no-** todos asintieron

Empezaron a pelear y como era de esperarse siendo los magos de Fairy tail todo el bosque comenzó a ser destruido. Lucy peleaba contra Erza mientras observaba a los demás pero no se descuidaba mucho sabía que Erza no era alguien de quien se puede descuidar más de dos segundos porque hacer eso sería su peor error, Gray y Ultear tenían una hermosa pelea

 **ICE MAKE: ICE ROSE GARDEN**

Grito Ul el bosque quedó bajo el hielo lleno de rosas y espinas, Gray apenas tuvo la oportunidad de formar un escudo de hielo para poder protegerse. Natsu lanzaba los mejores ataques pero Sho los detenía con fuego o con agua no importaba

 **-Deja de jugar-** gritó Natsu harto de ver a la oji-jade jugar con él, tal grito provocó que las demás peleas se pausaran

 **-Sho ponte seria por favor-** pidió Lucy, sabiendo que su amiga solo estaba molestando a Natsu porque no era con él con que quería una lucha sino con ella y Ultear.

 **-Bien, bien pero despues no te quejes-** respondió la oji-jade encogiéndose de hombros- **Natsu saca tu Dragon Force-** dijo Sho, no era que la oji-jade se quisiera burlar de Natsu pero primero tenía que saber a qué nivel se encontraba por eso necesita pelear contra Lucy y Ultear, solo con ellas podría saber que tan fuerte era y de esa manera saber que cantidad de magia usar para pelear con Natsu y no lastimarlo gravemente pero ya que le insisten en que pelee en serio le daría una paliza al DS.

 **-No voy a usar eso contigo-** dijo Natsu

 **-O la usas o te quedas sin entrenamiento-** le reto Sho, odiaba cuando no le hacía caso y que creyeran que ella no era fuerte

 **-Lucy creo que esto es peligroso-** dijo Erza, ella había visto lo que la Dragonforce podía hacer

 **-Y bien la usarás o no-** pregunto Sho, Natsu se detuvo a pensar un poco pero no sabia que hacer usar la DF podría ser peligroso

 **-Natsu usa tu DF no pasara nada-** dijo Lucy suspirando

Sho sonrió, Natsu se le quedo viendo a Lucy como si estuviera loca, pero si ella decía que no había problema era porque era verdad, todo estaría bien. Escamas salieron en el cuerpo de Natsu se notaba que al tocarlas te podían quemar. **Esto se va a poner mucho mejor** pensó Sho. Sin más cerró los ojos concentrando toda su magia para poder dividirla, canalizar y así evitar perder magia de manera innecesaria.

 **-No es momento de para meditar-** dijo Natsu

Pero después Natsu se asustó magia rara salía del cuerpo de Sho, pronto unas marcas rojas le salieron en la cara, brazos y piernas, su camisa desapareció quedando en un sostén rojo deportivo, una chaqueta negra con lineas en rojo parecían como si fueran llamas, pantalones negro ajustados, botas hasta las rodillas negras de cuero. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con algunas partes en rojo todo hacía contraste con sus ojos rojos.

 **-Listo-** pregunto Sho

Ultear y Lucy suspiraron se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

 **-Natsu hazte a un lado-** \- pidió Lucy- **\- al parecer hice un error, debí preguntar qué transformaciones tenían pero creo que ya no hace falta** \- suspiro Lucy- **\- Mirajane, Laxus, Levy, Freed unan sus magias con ayuda de Capricorn y Virgo para formar un campo de batalla alrededor de nosotras-** los mencionados se hicieron a un lado para hacer lo que la rubia les había pedido, los demás se estaban apartando para poder ver bien lo que hacían las tres magas

Ultear estaba cerca de esta, cerró los ojos haciendo lo mismo que Sho, marcas azules aparecieron en su rostro, manos y pies, su capa azul desapareció unos pantalones azules ajustado siendo acompañados por unas líneas negras en los costados, camisa corta arriba del abdomen, chaqueta azul, su cabello en una coleta alta con mechones en azul, botas negras hasta las rodillas.

 **-Lista Sho-** pregunto Ultear

 **-Aun nos falta alguien-** respondió la oji-jade mirando a Lucy

Lucy sonrió marcas blancas en su rostro y su cuerpo hicieron acto de presencia, un pantalón blanco ajustado siendo acompañados por su látigo y sus llaves, llevando líneas en dorado a los costados, su camisa blanca, su chaqueta dorada, cabello en una coleta alta con mechones en blanco.

 **-Ahora si estamos listas-** \- dijo Lucy **\- pero antes Erza ven-** llamo Lucy

 **-Qué pasa-** preguntó Titania

 **-Tu vas a pelar con nosotras-** dijo la rubia sin más

 **-Estas loca-** dijo Gray

 **-Erza tiene la misma capacidad que nosotras, si no lo supiera no se lo estaría pidiendo, puede que hora nos vemos fuertes pero ella lo era desde hace mucho pero ahora podrá demostrar lo fuerte que en realidad es. Mirajane también tiene la misma capacidad pero ella dejo las peleas por dos años después del accidente de Lisanna, despues paso lo de Tenroujima por eso quiero que mejore a Citris-** dijo Lucy

 **-Pero cómo consiguieron esos poderes-** dijo Natsu refiriéndose a Sho, Ultear y Lucy

 **-Los sellos se empezaron a romper cuando las idiotas se recordaron entre ellas para después recordarme a mi-** \- comenzó a explicar Sho- **\- por eso dije que necesitábamos un mes para podernos vernos, yo ya había sentido la nueva magia emanar de mi. Yo entréne durante todo el mes y por lo visto ellas también lo hicieron-** finalizó la oji-jade

Erza no estaba muy segura pero no se iba a negar quería pelear contra esas magas.

Los demás se alejaron un poco para no salir perjudicados con la pelea. Sho fue la primera en atacar lanzando llamas las cuales fueron cortados por Erza con la armadura de la Emperatriz de las llamas y los escudos de hielo de Ultear. Ultear hizo su Garden Rose el cual fue derretido por Sho, cortado por Erza con la Emperatriz del Marina haciendo una combinación con la Emperatriz de las llamas, golpeado por Lucy usando el Hacha de Taurus. Fairy Tail estaba estupefacto técnicamente eran cuatro monstruos peleando.

 **REGULUS DOUBLE IMPACTO**

 **ICE MAKE: ICE HEISER**

 **DEVIL NO HOKO**

 **RUEDA CELESTIAL**

Gritaron las cuatro magas, todos los ataques chocaron entre si creando una enorme explosion pero gracias al escudo que habian creado nadie habia salido herido.

 **Lucy espero que estes preparada** escucho Lucy en su mente, lo que causó que se detuviera

 **-Quien eres-** pregunto la rubia mirando para todos lados

 **Muy pronto lo sabrás**

 **-Quien mierdas eres-** gritó Lucy atrayendo la atención de todos

 **Por tu insistencia te lo dire mi nombre es Mard Geer**

 **-Se supone que tengo que conocer tu nombre-**

 **Clara querida ya que soy el maestro de Tártaros** los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos

 **-Supongo que no pasaste a saludar o si** \- Nadie entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, no sabían con quién estaba hablando Lucy

 **Solo venia a decirte que si Fairy Tail hace la osadía de pelear, esa niña de cabellos verdes será la primera en morir** Ahora los ojos de Lucy habian pasado de ser blancos a rojo, su magia estaba incrementando considerablemente, su coleta alta se deshizo su cabello comenzó a ondear en el aire.

 **-Si uno de ustedes les pone una mano encima o siquiera osa en tocarle un cabello no descansare hasta tener sus cabezas en mis manos-** escupió Lucy con veneno

 **Eso lo quiero ver Lucy por ahora me despido nos vemos pronto**

La magia de Lucy aún seguía siendo inestable, Aquarius se acercó a la rubia sin ningún miedo, todos pensaron que la iba a golpear o algo por el estilo pero solo levanto su mano y puso su dedo índice en la frente de Lucy y esta se empezó a tranquilizar y su magia volvió a la normalidad. Todos se le quedaron viendo a la maga la cual ahora parecía pensar

 **-Gray, Ultear, creen unos muros de hielo que no puedan derretir por toda Magnolia. Natsu, Sho, Macao, Romeo creen unas antorchas de fuego y dejenlas en puntos claves de la ciudad. Cana, Bisca, Alzack busquen lugares lo suficientemente altos y poder vigilar toda la ciudad. Laxus crea el palacio del trueno, Loke ayudalo para que el palacio se quede todo el tiempo necesario mientras tanto Levy busca información acerca de Tartaros para tener un poquito de conocimiento y que de esta manera el palacio los ataque. Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen creen runas por toda la ciudad, después de que Levy nos brinde la información les ayudará. Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna se quedaran con Capricorn y Géminis entrenando necesito que sean más rápidos, más fuertes y más destructivos. Wendy has que el viento nos diga si hay algún peligro cerca-** \- Lucy estaba dando órdenes, todos, todos prestaban atención- **\- cuando todo eso quede listo Sho, Ultear, Mirajane, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus y yo nos dividiremos en diferentes puntos de todo Fiore crearemos unas barreras que protegerán a toda la población. Virgo quiero que te lleves a Asuka contigo al mundo celestial y hagas una mejora en su pulsera quiero que cuando Tártaros o algún miembro de esté a menos de 10 kilómetros de nosotros, ella inmediatamente aparezca junto al Rey. Los demás se quedaran entrenando hasta que los demás regresemos-**

 **-Entendemos-** dijeron todos

 **-Lucy qué pasó-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Mard Geer quiere que Fairy Tail se deje destruir si no lo hacemos la primera en ser asesinada será Asuka y como puede ver no lo voy a permitir-** Bisca y Alzack se pusieron pálidos al oír todo eso - **-como ya dije y ellos se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima sus cabezas rodaran, ahora todos muevanse tenemos un nuevo enemigo y este no será fácil de derrotar-**

 **-Lucy ya tienes todos los puntos cubiertos pero durante esta pelea necesitamos que todos esten conectados y en ese momento Warren no será capaz de usar su telepatía-** informa Mavis

 **-Estaba pensando en decirle a Cana que haga unas cartas de comunicación para cada miembro del gremio y con ayuda de Virgo pueden ponerle un poco de la magia de Warren, con uno de los hechizos de Capricorn podemos introducirlos en las cabezas de todos y de esa manera todos estarán comunicados-**

 **-Esa es una excelente idea Lucy hay que ponerla en marcha lo más rápido posible-** dijo Mavis orgullosa de ver que todos estaban poniendo de su parte para salvar a su familia

Las murallas de hielo ya estaban hechas, las antorchas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Casi todo estaba listo. Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban trabajando duro para poder salvar a su familia. Les estaban costando tener todo listo pero hacían lo que estaba a su alcance. Tardaron 10 días en terminar de poner la runas. Lucy y su equipo ya habian partido para poner la barrera que protegerá a los habitantes de todo el continente.

 **-Aquarius que fue lo que hiciste para calmar a Lucy-** preguntó Mavis

 **-Su magia estaba desequilibrada así que la volví a equilibrar-**

 **-Si pero cómo fue eso posible-**

 **-Fui el primer espíritu en ser encontrado por la primera maga Heartfilia, mi llave a pasado de generacion en generacion por eso se me otorgo el honor de poder controlar la magia de ellas-**

 **-Puedes hacer lo mismo con Sho y Ultear-** preguntó Mavis por lo que veía las dos magas tenían los mismo poderes de Lucy

 **-Si, puedo controlar la magia de Lucy, Sho y Ultear pero hay que evitar que las tres pierdan el control al mismo tiempo-**

 **-Espera dijiste que solo podías controlar la magia de los Heartfilia pero Sho y Ultear no lo son y porque tenemos que evitar que las tres pierdan el control-**

 **-Nadie lo sabe ni siquiera las mocosas pero tanto Sho como Ultear son 100% Heartfilia y si las tres lo pierden el control al mismo tiempo, Acnologia aparecerá frente a ellas-**

Espero que les haya gustado y mil disculpas si es corto.


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60: El Comienzo

 **-Que...pero como se supone que Lucy era la última de los Heartfilia-** dijo Mavis en shock

 **-Eso supone usted misma pero no es cierto Sho y Ultear también lo son, es algo complicado pero fue necesario mentir-**

 **-Me explicaras de que va todo esto, al parecer hay más secretos, verdad y necesitamos saberlo para poder protegerlas de lo que sea que sus madres querian evitar-**

 **-Esperemos que las idiotas vuelvan no quiero decir la historia dos veces, solo espero que todos entiendan las cosas-**

Mavis asintió pero necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba pasando porque de la nada aparecían dos Heartfilia. Al parecer esa familia estaba llena de secretos y solo Aquarius era la unica que conocia toda la historia, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que todos volvieran de sus deberes. Pocos horas después todos ya estaban de vuelta en el gremio para descansara un poco. Todos los espíritus habian regresado al mundo celestial.

 **-Lucy, Sho, Ultear pongan atencion** \- llamo Aquarius asustando a las magas

 **-No hemos peleado y di que eso es un récord-** dijo Ultear a la defensiva

 **-No vengo por eso pero si que es un récord-** comentó la sirena

 **-Bueno y qué quieres decirnos-** pregunto Sho

 **-Tienen que saber toda la verdad-**

 **-Verdad de qué-** preguntó Lucy con confusión

 **-Bueno primero cuantos Heartfilia quedan-** pregunto Aquarius

 **-Solo Lucy queda-** dijo Natsu metiéndose en la conversación

 **-Respuesta equivocada-** replicó la sirena

 **-De qué hablas-** dijo Lucy levantándose

 **-Bien lo dire rapido Sho, Ultear tanto ustedes como Lucy son Heartfilia** \- Las tres magas se vieron entre ellas en shock

 **-Es una broma-** dijo Ul

 **-No lo es-**

 **-Pero si mi apellido es Milkovich-**

 **-Y el mio es Utakata-** dijo Sho

 **-Esos son los apellidos de sus padres, Lucy en cambio lleva el de su madre. Si hubieran hecho lo mismo todas serían Heartfilia pero no fue asi-** aclaro Aquarius

 **-Porque no sabíamos nada-** pregunto Sho aún con sorpresa, todo el gremio había quedado en un completo silencio

 **-Hace 390 años una maga llamada Arisa Heartfilia encontró mi llave fui el primer espíritu en formar parte de los Heartfilia. Ella en ese entonces ya tenía tres hijas Anna, Ushio y Hinata Heartfilia. Al pasar los años mi llave fue pasando de generación en generación. Lucy tu eres descendiente de Anna, Ultear tu de Ushio y Sho tu de Hinata. Con el pasar de los años sus madres decidieron cambiar los apellidos por seguridad y asi nadie lograra hacerles daño. Layla, Ul y Hanabi decidieron fingir ser amigas y no familia. Layla me pidió que cuando ustedes se reencontraran les dijera la verdad pero eso no era necesario ya que yo soy la guardiana de su familia es mi deber decirles todo-**

 **-Cómo es posible-** susurro Lucy

 **-Por eso es que sus poderes son similares, todas tienen poderes oculares, todas son capaces de obtener poderes de Devil Slayer-**

 **-COMO-** grito el gremio

 **-No soy la última-** dijo Lucy sonriendo

 **-Momento Bruja** \- dijo Sho ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la sirena

 **-Qué quieres pequeña idiota-** Touche ninguna se dejaba amedrentar por la otra

 **-Quien era el padre de Anna, Ushio y Hinata-** pregunto

 **-Acnologia-** dijo Aquarius de lo más normal como si de galletas se tratara, los que estaban bebiendo escupieron todo, Lucy, Ultear y Sho se pusieron mas palidas. El gremio palideció por completo, Mavis estaba estática, Makarov casi se desmaya

 **-Es un broma-** dijo Lucy

 **-No Lucy esto no es una broma ponte a pensar porque las tres nacieron con poderes tan fuertes, es cierto Arisa era la maga más poderosa de su época pero al juntarse con Acnologia los poderes que heredaron sus hijos fueron creciendo de generación en generación-** Lucy analizaba todo lo que Aquarius le había dicho y la verdad no encontraba otra explicación

 **-Podemos despertar poderes de Dragon Slayer-** pregunto Ultear analizando las posibilidades

 **-Slayer y mucho más-** dijo la sirena

 **-No..me..digas que podemos transformarnos en dragones-** dijo Sho asustada

 **-Algo así-**

 **-Por un demonio Aquarius explicate-** dijo Lucy desesperada

 **-Su transformación no será un dragón, es diferente sus madres eran mitad dragón mientra que sus padres eran humanos sin ningún tipo de magia-**

 **-Acnologia sabe que existimos-** pregunto Ultear

 **-Supongo que no, se supone que Ul y Sho murieron cuando eran niñas y que tu moriste hace 7 años a manos de él-** dijo mirando a Lucy, nadie decía nada todo era difícil de asimilar

 **-Abra posibilidades de que nosotras logremos matar a Acnologia, digo tenemos diferentes etapas de poder debido a el y Arisa-** pregunto Lucy sorprendiendo a Aquarius

 **-Eso depende, si las tres pierden el control al mismo tiempo atraerán a Acnologia. Puede que las reconozca por su aroma, puede que el desista de destruir el mundo al saber que tiene tres descendiente pero puede que eso no le importe y quiera matarlas para así no tener nada que lo ate al mundo ni al recuerdo de Arisa-**

Lucy, Ultear y Sho, se sentaron empezaron a analizar la situación en la que ahora se encontraban eran descendientes del Dragón del Apocalipsis, podrían tener poderes de dragon, podrían tener una transformación similar a la de un dragon pero mas que eso tenían la posibilidad de enfrentarse con la persona que hizo posible la existencia de cada Heartfilia hasta hoy.

 **-Chicas** \- llamo Mavis - **que piensan hacer** \- preguntó, Lucy alzó el rostro

 **-Que él haya hecho posible nuestra existencia no quita que sea malo y quiera destruir el mundo, no me importa que es de mi, no voy a permitir que le ponga una mano encima a las personas que amo-** dijo Lucy levantándose estaba decidida a pelear por las personas que ama sin importarle contra quien tenga que pelear

Lucy salió del gremio, Sho y Ultear también las tres tomaron caminos separados era claro que querian estar solas, necesitaban pensar en todo lo que había pasado, necesitaban aclarar todas sus dudas.

 **-Crees que vayan a estar bien-** pregunto Erza

 **-Necesitan tiempo para poder digerir la noticia, en cuanto a ustedes espero que nada afecte su manera de tratarlas por el hecho de saber de sangre de ese demonio corre por las venas de esas tres-** respondió Aquarius- **me voy-**

 **-Espera** \- dijo Mavis - **-que podemos hacer para que ellas no pierdan el control-**

 **-Mantener a salvo a las personas que ellas aman pero eso será imposible, una guerra se acerca nadie va estar a salvo así que tienen que saber que en algún momento los poderes más destructores despertaran en ellas tres y quizás ni yo pueda detenerlas, no si lo hacen las tres al mismo tiempo, si eso llega a pasar será difícil devolverlas a la normalidad antes de que destruyan todo a su paso-** dijo la sirena para luego desaparecer

El gremio quedó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, definitivamente todo era un completo caos, Fairy Tail ahora tenía 4 DS, posiblemente 3 DVS con poderes de DS y más. Todo era tan fuerte que hasta Cana había dejado de beber.

Pocas horas después las puertas del gremio dejando ver a tres magas dos rubias y una pelinegra. Lo que les sorprendió al gremio fue ver a Lucy cargando a Sho y Ultear

 **-Wendy me harias el favor de curar a este par de idiotas-** dijo Lucy

 **-Si claro Lucy-san-** respondió la Ds del cielo

 **-Que les paso-** pregunto Meredy acercándose a Ultear

 **-No las puedo dejar solas un momento porque las muy hijas de su madre se ponen a pelear-** dijo la maga estelar notablemente irritada

 **-Lucy-** dijo Aquarius apareciendo totalmente enojada

 **-Ni digas nada, di mejor que las detuve casi destruyen el lado norte de la ciudad-**

 **-Porque peleaban esta vez-**

 **-Por ver quien le patearia el trasero a Acnologia-** todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la nuca si ellos pensaban que Gray y natsu eran infantiles se habian equivocado ahora tenían a otro par similar o peor que ellos.

 **-Como las detuviste-** preguntó Aquarius viendo cómo curaban a las otras dos

 **-Urano metria combinado con el regulus impacto, en serio no creí que fueran tan duras-** los que estaban parados tomaron asiento, Lucy había dicho eso como si nada

10 días pasaron en los cuales todos y cada uno de los miembros se la paso entrenando. Lucy hizo que Mirajane mejorar a Citris, hizo que Erza obtuviera una nueva combinación de armaduras, Natsu puede controlar mejor la DF gracias a la ayuda de Sho, Gray había mejorado su creaciones de hielo con la ayuda de Ultear. Cada mago había mejorado.

 **-LUCY-** \- grito Mavis- **Tártaros ha hecho su primer movimiento, están asesinando a los miembros y ex-miembros del consejo mágico-**

 **-CHICOS** \- gritó Lucy, todos se acercaron a la maga estelar- **Erza, Mirajane vayan y encuentren al ex-vicepresidente del consejo** \- dijo Lucy para después decirles a los demás a quien iba a tener que ir a buscar.

Lucy, Wendy, Natsu y Happy se fueron a buscar a uno de los ex-miembros. Los chicos ya habian llegado al lugar donde encontrarian al ex-consejero pero el señor se estaba haciendo el dificil. Natsu ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él pero no lo podía golpear por las estupideces que decía.

 **-Me vale una mierda quién sea usted, vendrá con nosotros si no quiere que los miembros de Tártaros lo asesinen-** sentenció Lucy harta de ver cómo el señor y Natsu discutían

 **-Más respeto señorita-**

 **-Más respeto le tendré cuando esté muerto si no hace lo que le digo-** dijo Lucy completamente enojada. Lucy se iba a cercar para poder llevarse a Samuel pero

 **Lucy Tártaros está atacando Magnolia** aviso Mavis

 **Casi todos los ex-consejeros están muertos** avisaron los demás

 **Lucy, Mirajane y yo no regresaremos al gremio** aviso Erza

 **-Escuchen todos, vuelvan a Magnolia protejan a la ciudad. Mirajane, Erza confió en su juicio las veremos pronto. Espíritus respalden el gremio. Virgo, Aries vayan con los Connell's y diganles que Asuka está en el mundo celestial. Natsu y los demás llegaremos en breve-** dijo Lucy cuando iba a escuchar las réplicas una explosion la saca de concentracion, la casa estaba colapsando, entre Wendy, Natsu y Happy lograron a Samuel y su nieta de la casa sanos y salvos.

 **-Vaya las hadas ya está aquí-** dijo el demonio

 **-Quien eres-** pregunto Lucy

 **-Mi nombre es Jackall-**

Buenos dias se que es un dia y hora rara para subir un capitulo pero es porque estoy feliz. En Wattpad llegamos a las 4 mil visitas yeihhh. Gracias. Espero que les haya gustado ya saben acepto Nutella, chocolates y todo lo que me quieran regalar.


	61. Chapter 61

Nota: Preparen los Klennex, toallitas lo que sea

Capítulo 61: Tártaros

 **-Natsu, Wendy hagan lo suyo-** dijo Lucy

Ambos DS se pusieron en posición de ataque

 **KARYU NO HOKO**

 **TENRYU NO HOKO**

Ambos rugidos se fusionaron arrastrando a Jackal fuera del lugar.

 **-Y ahora qué hacemos Lucy** \- dijo Happy

 **-Bueno ahora que lo pienso mejor a correr, no podemos arriesgar la vida de Samuel-** dijo al rubia, Natsu iba a replicar pero sabía que su compañera tenía razón lo más importante era el ex-consejero

 **-Lucy corre-** dijo Natsu, pero era demasiado tarde Jackal ya estaba frente a Lucy

 **-Estúpida crees que eso me hará algo, los demonios no utilizan magia, los demonios utilizan maldiciones** \- dijo el felino amarillo, para después tocar el brazo de Lucy el cual al instante tuvo una pequeña explosion pero lo raro para Jackal fue no ver una reacción de dolor en la maga estelar

 **-Es todo lo que tienes** \- pregunto Lucy sonriendo con sorna, el haberse enterado de que era descendiente de Acnologia le ayudó a buscar alguna posibilidad de obtener las escamas de DS y lo consiguió, se podía te proteger de cualquier ataque. Lucy podía usar las escamas cada vez que quisiera o que su cuerpo estuviera expuesto al peligro y lo bueno de todo era que no se notaban las escamas- **-listos chicos-**

 **-Estoy encendido-** grito Natsu posicionándose al lado de Lucy

 **-Aye sir-** dijo Happy flotando

Wendy solo le dio una sonrisa a Lucy y esta la entendió, todos estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta el final de todo. Jackal fue más rápido que todos golpeó a Wendy sacándola del campo de batalla para después ver como el lugar hacia explosion, después noqueo a Natsu la pelea no era nada fácil todos estaban teniendo dificultades, Lucy no pudo ver los movimientos de Jackal ya no que sus ojos aún seguían siendo color café pero alver que si no usaba sus poderes oculares no iba a poder hacer nada decidió usarlo, sus ojos dejaron de ser café y pasaron a ser azul cielo.. Happy habia ido por Wendy dejando a Lucy sola con el demonio. En todo ese descuido Jackal pudo capturar a Samuel y a una mujer dentro de una bolas de magia al parecer o quizás eran maldiciones.

 **-Decide Heartfilia, la mujer o el anciano-** dijo Jackal poniendo a Lucy entre la espada y la pared. Natsu ya había recuperado el conocimiento, Lucy le pidió que fuera por Wendy y Happy cosa que Natsu no quería pero Lucy le dijo que tenía un plan.

 **-Obviamente me tienes que salvar a mi-** dijo Samuel con altanería

 **-Por favor ayudame, mi bebé-** dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en su vientre abultado, Lucy sabía que ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared por un lado tenía que proteger al ex-consejero pero por otra lado la mujer llevaba consigo otra vida creciendo en su interior no sabia que hacer. El ex-miembro del consejo seguia hablandole a Lucy para que lo salvara pero entre más palabras salían de su boca menos ganas le daban a Lucy de salvarlo y eso que la maga estelar respetaba la vida de cada individuo.

 **Natsu apurate** dijo Lucy usando la carta de comunicación que tenía en su cabeza

 **Ya estoy cerca sigue distrayendo lo** dijo Natsu, ya había puesto a la DS del cielo en un lugar seguro, le dijo a Happy que se quedara con Wendy hasta que esta despertara. Ahora se estaba acercando a Jackal para hacer un Karyu no Tekken y lo logró por pudo golpear al demonio haciendo que las burbujas desaparecieran, liberando al ex-consejero y a la mujer. Lucy no espero más y se puso cerca de la mujer

 **-Dejame llevarte fuera de la ciudad-** \- pidió la maga estelar a lo que la mujer no pudo más que asentir- **cuida a esta linda bebe que llevas dentro-** le dijo la rubia sonriendo con sinceridad

 **-Como sabes que es niña-** le pregunto la mujer confundida y asombrada, no entendía como la maga estelar podía saber que sexo era su bebé

 **-Los ojos del alma-** respondió Lucy dándole una sonrisa a la mujer para luego marcharse. La mujer quedó más confundida de lo que ya estaba pero le agradeció el hecho de haberle salvado la vida y claro que cuidaría de su pequeña bebe más que nada.

 **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL**

Grito Lucy entrando en el campo de batalla ayudando a Natsu

 **-Natsu usa la DF, contra las escamas sus maldiciones no funcionan mucho-** informo la maga estelar, Natsu asintió y saco su DF.

Todo iba bien, Wendy apareció y se quedó al cuidado de ex-consejero, el cual que pedía que lo sacaran de ahí, pero la DS del cielo le dijo que si no quería ver enojada a Lucy que mejor se quedara quieto. El hombre era terco y se empezó a mover aun cuando Wendy y Happy lo querian detener. Happy vio como Jackal iba hacer explotar su cuerpo para matar a sus amigos y haciendo uso de su Max Speed tomo a Jackal de la camisa y voló hacia el cielo. Natsu y Lucy estaban en shock no podían creer lo que Happy estaba haciendo solo para salvarlos, él se estaba sacrificando. La ira y desesperación estaban creciendo en Lucy no iba a permitir que su amigo muriera, no quería perder a nadie, no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo. La magia de la maga estelar golpeo las paredes de las casas que aún quedaban de pie derrumbado las completamente. Con ayuda de Natsu logró dar un salto y llegar a la altura de Happy para hacer un giro en el aire y propinarle una patada a Jackal en el rostro sacándolo fuera de las manos de su felino amigo. Lucy tomo a Happy he hizo que llegaran lo más rápido al suelo, tomo a Natsu de la camisa. Luego tomo a Wendy junto al ex-consejero e hizo un campo de protección. Todos vieron la explosion y como toda la ciudad era destruida completamente.

 **-Están todos bien-** pregunto Natsu, todos asintieron menos Lucy ella estaba molesta

 **-Usted señor se comporta no voy a tolerar esos ataques de altanería-** sentenció Lucy

 **-Quien te crees que eres mocosa insolente-**

 **-Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail asi que como dije antes se comporta, bueno si quiere ir despierto en el camino porque para mi no sera nada dificil noquearlo en este instante y arrastrarlo hasta el gremio-**

 **Lucy casi todos están en el gremio. Pero Laxus y los Raijinshuu está gravemente heridos. Necesitamos a Porlyusica** dijo Cana

 **-Wendy, Happy vaya a buscar a Porlyusica y llevenla al gremio lo mas rapido que puedan. Laxus y los Raijinshuu están heridos-** dijo Lucy, Wendy y Happy se separaron del grupo

 **-Cómo eres capaz de mandar a una niña sola con un simple gato parlante, cuando está más que claro que una guerra acaba de dar comienzo-** preguntó el ex-consejero

 **-No la subesti ella es un mago de Fairy Tail. Ella es hija de un dragón por lo tanto ella es poderosa-** dijo Natsu sonriendo a lo que Lucy sonrió con orgullo

 **-Dime Lucy que traes en mente-** pregunto Natsu al ver la rubia muy pensativa

 **-Como sabes que traigo algo en mente-** pregunto la rubia con una ceja alzada

 **-Siempre frunces un poco el ceño y arrugas la nariz cuando algo anda rondando tu por tu cabeza-** dijo Natsu sacándole la lengua, el ex-consejero no se lo podía creer acaban de ser atacados por el enemigo y esos dos estaban más frescos que una lechuga teniendo una plática cotidiana.

 **-Creo que Erza y Mirajane se colaron en el gremio de Tartaros para obtener información-**

 **-Que hicieron que** \- gritó Natsu

 **-Si ellas dijeron que no regresaran al gremio, así que estoy más que segura de que ellas están infiltradas en Tartaros solo espero que sean cuidadosas y esten bien** \- aseguró Lucy mientras caminaba, Natsu escuchó atento y si Lucy no hacía nada para detenerlas sabía que era porque no era necesario hacerlo.

 **-Lucy-** llamo Natsu con seriedad

 **-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Natsu, solo hay que confiar en nuestra familia-** Natsu sonrió ante esa respuesta sabía que Lucy siempre tenía las palabras necesarias en el momento necesario - **-bueno ahora si me perdonan quiero llegar al gremio ya así que-**

 **-Lucy espera-** dijo Natsu pero la rubia no le hizo caso

Lucy tomo a Natsu de la bufando y al ex-consejero, ya era hora de usar los poderes de los que su madre le había hablado. Si la teletransportación, Lucy cerró los ojos y recordó el gremio en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en medio de dicho lugar

 **-Pero que mierdas-** dijo Gray asombrado

 **-Misión cumplida-** \- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en la cara- **aunque tengo admitir que en momentos me dieron ganas de golpear a este hombre** \- dijo la maga dejando al pequeño hombre en el suelo

 **-Mocosa insolente-**

 **-Insolente será usted al creer que iba a permitir que una mujer embarazada perdiera la vida-** gritó Lucy, el gremio miró al hombre con seriedad, una por hacer enojar a Lucy por lo que les había dicho Aquarius era mejor no hacer enojar a Lucy, Ultear y Sho ellas podrían perder el control y dos porque ese señor le había pedido a su companera salvarlo y dejar morir a una mujer embarazada

 **-Lucy sabes donde están Mirajane y Erza-** pregunto Elfman, Lucy lo noto el albino estaba nervioso y estaba actuando extraño eso no le gusto en lo absoluto

 **-Las chicas están infiltradas en Tártaros-**

 **-QUEEE!-** grito el gremio completo

 **-Si ellas me dijeron que no regresarian al gremio y no hay que ser inteligente para saber qué fue lo que hicieron-** reveló la maga estelar

 **Lucy, Tártaros se dirige hacia Magnolia por lo que podemos ver estamos a 15 minutos** dijo Mirajane

 **Hay mas son nueve demonios los que conforman las lineas del este gremio, los demas son soldados humanos** agrego Erza

 **-Bien-** \- dijo Lucy- **Tártaros estará atacando Magnolia en 15 minutos todos prepárense-** \- dijo Lucy- **Erza y Mirajane están a salvo por el momento-**

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse sin más querían estar preparados para cuando la guerra diera comienzo

 **-Ultear, Sho esten atentas-** dijo Lucy las chicas asintieron sin pedir explicaciones ya que ellas también habian visto los movimientos de Elfman lo cual les había dado mala espina. Wendy y Happy ya habian regresado junto con Porlyusica

 **-CHICOS-** grito Cana la cual venía corriendo desde el sótano, Lucy, Ultear y Sho lo entendieron

 **-AHORA-** les gritó Lucy a su hermanas, las cuales asintieron rápido hicieron unos movimientos de manos y todos lo miembros del gremio estaban volando, Lucy había hecho que Laxus y los demás aparecieran - **CANA TU TURNO-** gritó Lucy, a lo que la maga de las cartas asintió y convirtieron a todos en carta incluyendo a ella. - **HAPPY, LILY, CHARLES-** grito Lucy dándole a los Exceeds las cartas para que salieran volando del gremio. Mientras que las tres magas se quedaban en el gremio, Happy miró hacia abajo viendo como el gremio explotaba

 **-LUCYYYY-** grito iba a bajar pero Lily lo detuvo

 **-Confía en ellas-** dijo el Exceeds negro

Los tres Exceeds seguían volando hasta que vieron tres campos de energías, sonrieron las tres chicas estaban a salvo. Los gatos bajaron para sacar a las tres magas

 **-Sin dudarlo sigues siendo una idiota** \- comentó Charles aunque estaba feliz de ver a Lucy con bien, a pesar de todo le tenía un cariño muy profundo porque siempre cuidaba de ella y de Wendy aunque nadie se lo pidiera. Por eso y por el coraje y valentía, Charles quería a Lucy.

 **-Vamos Charles no seas mala-** se quejó Lucy sonriendo un poco, si la Lucy antigua estaba regresando poco a poco

 **-Dios nos asustaron-** dijo Happy

 **-No se asusten tanto-** dijo Sho riendo para su parecer ese gremio se asustaba mucho por las acciones que ella y sus idiotas hacían

 **-Así hemos sido desde pequeñas-** agrego Ultear

 **-Miren eso es Tártaros-** dijo Lily atrayendo las mirados de todos

 **-Vamos-** dijo Lucy

Los Exceeds hicieron uso de su Max Speed y lograron llegar a Tártaros, bajaron con cuidado.

 **-Bien liberen a los demás-** dijo Sho ya que Lucy había empezado a caminar y analizar el lugar. Todos los magos fueron liberados

 **-Elfman** \- llamo Lucy- **Porque-** pregunto después

 **-Si no lo hacía ella iba a matar a Lisanna-** dijo el albino llorando

 **-Lo bueno es que nadie salió herido ahora deja de llorar hay que pelear-** dijo la rubia mayor con fiereza

 **-Donde estan las chicas-** pregunto Ultear buscando a Erza y Mirajane

Todos los magos empezaron a buscar a las chicas, nadie se había dado cuenta pero se habian separado. Natsu, Lucy y Happy iban juntos. Sho, Ultear y Meredy iban en otro grupo. Lucy y su equipo ya estaba dentro de las instalaciones de Tártaros peleando contra los soldados y como había dicho Erza eran humanos pero eran magos. Eso no los detuvo y siguieron peleando hasta que de pronto apareció Tempester, golpeando a los chicos lo cual provocó que salieran por una de las ventanas separándolos.

 **-Lucy-** grito Natsu buscando a su compañera él y Happy habian quedado juntos

De pronto todos quedaron atrapados dentros de una caso rosa extraña que no les permitía moverse. Lejos del lugar estaba Erza la cual estaba peleando contra Kyouka, momentos antes esa mujer demonio la había torturado y ahora se encontraba peleando por ver quien era la ganadora pero en ese momento apareció Minerva.

 **-Titania, Erza Scarlet-** dijo la ex-miembro de Sabertooth

 **-Minerva-** dijo la peli-escarlata sorprendida sabía que los de Sabertooth la estaba buscando

Esas dos enemigas empezaron a pelear, Erza aun no podía olvidar lo que esa mujer había provocado en los juegos mágicos. Que Lucy perdiera el control de si misma, Erza no quería que eso volviera a pasar menos ahora que sabía que su amiga tenía poderes más destructores. Erza hizo una combinación de la Armadura del purgatorio junto con de la de emperatriz del del rayo y el agua. Provocando que cuando el agua te tocara te electrocuta y la potencia que tenía era cinco veces más fuertes que un ataque normal de la emperatriz del rayo, ya que la armadura del purgatorio le daba esa fuerza. Erza siguió peleando pero la cosa rosa la atrapó encerrandola. Todo Fairy Tail estaba atrapado dentro del gran hechizo de Mard Geer, _Alegría._

 **-Al parecer una de las hadas quedó fuera, encuentrenla y matenla-** ordenó el maestro de Tártaros **Seguramente ha de ser la chica Heartfilia, no encuentro otra explicación** pensó Mard

Y no se había equivocado Lucy era la única que estaba libre pero se encontraba peleando contra Jackal.

Lucy había invocado a Loke y Virgo para que le ayudarán. Virgo peleaba contra Lamy mientras que Loke peleaba contra Torafuzar, las cosas se estaba poniendo realmente seria. Lucy peleaba contra Jackal

 **-Maldita cómo es que mis maldiciones no te hacen nada-** gritó el felino amarillo harto de que nada funcionara contra la maga estelar

 **-Las explosiones no funcionan contras las escamas de dragón-** dijo Lucy dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Jackal

 **-Pero si tu eres una simple maga estelar-** grito

 **-Debieron averiguar primero-** dijo Lucy usando el regulus impacto con el spika hollow golpeando de lleno a Jackal. Con lo que no contaba Lucy eran el agua que empezaba a salir de la cosa rosa a sus alrededor. Torafuzar me metió debajo del agua

 **-Lucy cuidado ese tipo se maneja bajo el agua-** gritó Loke pero cuando se descuido Jackal le lanzo una bola de ,magia destruyendole la mitad del cuerpo.

 **-LOKE-** grito Lucy mientras esquivaba el ataque de Torafuzar lo mas rapido que podia, Virgo tambien estaba a punto de perder también pero pudo esquivar el golpe. Loke aguanto un poco sabía que necesitaba volver al mundo celestial pero no podía dejar sola a Lucy en ese momento. Lucy se dejó caer al agua Loke la siguió. Lucy salió del agua con la llave de Aquarius en la mono

 **ÁBRETE PORTAL DE LA PORTADORA DEL AGUA, AQUARIUS**

Grito toda el agua desapareció del lugar. Loke y Virgo sabían que Lucy podía invocar a más espíritus pero en ese momento su magia se habia agotado. La pelea anterior contra Jackal, la teletransportación, el escudo protector, el uso de sus poderes oculares, tener dos portales abiertos y ahora tres eran demasiado aun para Lucy pero esta no se iba dejar vencer por nada. Ella tenía que salvar a su familia.

 **-LUCY...HIME-** gritaron Loke y Virgo al unísono

Lucy estaba cayendo pero cuando pensó que daría contra el suelo sintió un brazo sosteniendola por la cintura

 **-Lo diré una vez más eres una IDIOTA** \- dijo Aquarius

 **-Viniste-** le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-Como podria dejar a una mocosa estupida como tu sola-** dijo la sirena, aun no sabia porque se preocupaba tanto por edsa rubia, y no solo por ella sino que también por las otras dos

En ese momento de descuido por parte de todos Jackal atacco a Loke y Virgo mandandolos al mundo celestial. Lucy estaba sorprendida

 **-CHICOS-** grito

 **-Lucy concentrate es hora de salvar a los demás-** dijo Aquarius, golpeando a Torazufar con un canon de agua pero el agua no le hacía nada al enorme demonio que parecía un tibueron, Torazufar se acercó a la sirena y la hizo un cortada en el hombro derecho, Lucy gritó aterrada era la primera vez que veía a la sirena herida.

 **-Aquarius-** grito Lucy asustada, pero en eso sintió como alguien la agarraba del cuello si era Jackal

 **-Ahora morirás perra-** dijo el felino amarillo, Lucy le escupió en la cara al demonio

 **-Eso quisieras-** dijo Lucy con sorna, Jackal se enojo mas no sabia de donde sacaba coraje esa mujer pero ya le estaba colmando la paciencia

Jackal estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que Torazufar ya no estaba con él ya que Aquarius después de casi 400 años había usado su ataque más poderoso y lo había mandado lejos al igual que a Lamy. El demonio sintió un enorme golpe que vino de parte de la sirena

 **-Imbécil a nadie le permito que lastime a mis chicas-** gritó la sirena

Aquarius tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, sabía que la rubia había gastado demasiada magia y que a duras penas podía mantener su portal abierto, pero también sabía que los verdaderos poderes de Lucy estaba a punto de despertar por completo. La sirena no sabía que hacer todo se iba a complicar de una u otra manera

 **-Lucy, abre el portal del Rey de los Espíritus Estelares-** pidió Aquarius

 **-Pero no tengo su llave-** dijo al rubia confundida

 **-No se necesita una llave en específico, rompe mi llave-** dijo la sirena deteniendo a Jackal, Aquarius sabía que Lucy era la única capaz de poder abrir dicho portal no solo porque era la guardiana sino porque era la única aparte de Anna y Layla que podía abrir más de tres portales, sabía que Lucy era la indicada. Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, y empezó a negar no podía hacer lo que Aquarius le estaba pidiendo

 **-Estas loca si crees que hare eso, tiene que haber otra manera de salvar a los demás-** dijo Lucy, Aquarius lo sabía pero no tenía opción, los poderes de Lucy aun no despertaban y no sabía en qué momento lo harían

 **-Tienes que hacerlo Lucy, tienes que salvara todos y esta es la única manera que hay-**

 **-No me niego, no quiero perderte no quiero perder a nadie-** dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **-Lucy en la guerra siempre tiene que haber sacrificios, un amigo, un hermano, un padre o madre. De esto se trata la guerra de tener dejar a alguien atrás para poder salvará a 100-**

 **-No digas estupideces, no voy hacerlo-** gritó Lucy, Aquarius le dio una cachetada lo cual hizo que Lucy la viera con asombro

 **-Escúchame, no voy a morir si rompes mi llave, solo no podremos volver a vernos. Hazlo y salva a todos, si lo haces salvarás a los padres de Asuka. Recuerda esa niña ya sufrió mucho en aquel futuro por la muerte de sus progenitores no permitas que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Sho y Ultear también han sufrido muchas perdidas ellas tambien merecen el vivir una vida sin odio ni tristeza. Hazlo por todos, hazlo por ti por favor-** dijo Aquarius con un nudo en la garganta

 **-Y qué pasará conmigo, no quiero perderte, no quiero dejar de verte eres mi primer amiga, eres como mi madre, siempre me has cuidado. Dime que pasará conmigo cuando ya no estes a mi lado DIME** \- gritó Lucy llorando

 **-YO SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO CUIDÁNDOTE COMO SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO PERO TIENES EL DEBER DE SALVAR A LOS DEMÁS PARA QUE TENGA UN FUTURO-** grito Aquarius **-Hazlo ya no me queda mucha magia-** dijo

después

 **-No puedo** \- dijo Lucy entre sollozos- **no puedo, no quiero perderte-**

Aquarius estaba al borde de las lágrimas, los recuerdos de cuando Lucy era una niña vinieron a su mente atacandola uno por uno. Sabía que si Lucy llegaba hacerle caso por una vez en su vida y rompía su llave ella se iba a quedar sola, iba a poder tener a todo el gremio y a los demas espiritus pero Aquarius sabía que Lucy sin ella podría perder su camino pero no habia otra opcion.

 **-Lucy, hazlo por favor, tienes que salvar al gremio ellos son tu familia-**

 **-Tu tambien eres mi familia-**

 **-HAZLO-** gritó, Lucy se puso a pensar no quería hacerlo pero si Aquarius le insistió tanto era porque en realidad era necesario

 **-Nos volveremos a ver-** preguntó Lucy con lo voz en un hilo

 **-Recuerda que la vida es una ruleta-** Aquarius sonrió con tristeza, Lucy levantó la llave de su primera amiga, lagrimas salían por sus ojos, cerró los ojos. Aquarius sabía que a pesar de todos sus intentos de odiar a la rubia jamás pudo hacerlo, Lucy significaba mucho para ella y por eso estaba haciendo ese sacrificio.

 **ÁBRETE...PORTAL...DEL...REY...DE...LOS...ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES**

Buenos dias espero que les haya gustado.


	62. Chapter 62

Capítulo 62: Transformación

ÁBRETE...PORTAL...DEL...REY...DE...LOS...ESPÍRITUS ESTELARES

Grito Lucy viendo como la llave en sus manos se partía a la mitad, miró a Aquarius la cual empezaba a desaparecer.

-Cuidate y cuida a las demás, te quiero- dijo Aquarius, Lucy abrió los ojos como platos era la primera vez que oír esas palabras proviniendo de la boca de la sirena, Lucy empezó a negar con la cabeza. Era la primera que escuchaba que la sirena la quería y seria la ultima vez, no lo podía aceptar, no lo quería aceptar era demasiado para ella. Aquarius golpeó a Lucy en la nuca para desmayarla, sabia que tenia que hacerlo para que todo saliera bien.

El rey apareció cortando a la mitad a la enorme roca donde se encontraba el gremio de Tártaros. Todo los escombros cayeron sobre Magnolia la cual ya estaba deshabitada, todos los ciudadanos salieron corriendo cuando vieron la explosion del gremio de Fairy Tail. El rey vio a Lucy la cual estaba desmayada, así que para protegerla le dio los poderes de Aquarius los cuales formaron un escudo de agua protector. Después de eso deshizo el hechizo de alegría liberando a todos los magos de FT pero hizo que estos despertaran cerca de Lucy.

-LUCY- grito Natsu asustado al ver a su amiga llena de heridas y desmayada

-Lucy- dijo Erza nerviosa pero cuando intentaron acercarse el escudo de agua los golpeo tal y como había sucedido en los juegos mágicos

-Aquarius- dijo Gray, los demás asintieron pero dejar de prestarle atención a Lucy cuando vieron al rey de los espíritus pelear contra Mard Geer. No sabían como el rey había llegado hasta ahí pero solo habia una explicacion Lucy.

-Contra quien pelea- pregunto Makarov porque no lo podían distinguir muy bien

-Contra Mard Geer el rey del infierno- dijo Sho

-Cómo lo sabes- preguntó Levy

-He leído muchos libros donde hablan del rey del infierno, hace muchos años atrás ellos dos tuvieron un enfrentamiento pero no hubo un ganador- dijo la oji-jade

Ultear le hizo una seña a Sho para acercarse a Lucy

-El campo de fuerza no las dejará pasar- dijo Happy

-A ustedes no pero a nosotras si- dijo Ultear y si el campo de fuerza las dejo pasar dejando a todos los demás con la mandíbula desencajada

-Pero cómo- preguntó Erza

-Aquarius nos explico algunas cosas mientras entrenamos- dijo Sho poniéndose de rodillas, al igual que Ultear pero cuando tocaron a Lucy las imágenes del sacrificio de Aquarius golpearon sus mentes

-NO, no, no,no- empezó a decir Sho agarrándose la cabeza y alejándose de Lucy, cayendo sobre su espalda las imágenes seguían latentes en su mente, veía como la llave se rompía, escuchaba las palabras de Aquarius, veía el dolor de Lucy.

-Esto no puede ser, es imposible, no, no, no, no- empezó a decir Ultear también poniéndose pálida las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de ambas chicas

-Ul qué pasa- preguntó Meredy solo había visto a Ultear así una vez

-NO PUEDE SER- gritó Sho levantándose, su magia empezó a salir descontroladamente -NOOO- volvió a gritar FT estaba asustado no entendían qué era lo que pasaba

-Lucy no está muerta verdad- dijo Natsu con la voz en un hilo, FT palideció ante esa hipótesis

Lucy desperto y se puso de pie, he ahí la respuesta ella estaba viva, pero cuando levanto el rostro no habia nada mas que desolacion, sus no tenian ningun tipo de brillo.

-Vieja amiga, pelea ahora y llora después- dijo el rey con dolor sabía el sufrimiento de las tres magas y mas que saberlo lo sentia ellas habian perdido a su guía- Acnologia está cerca- informó después el rey

-QUE- gritaron los magos de FT

-Sho, Ultear perdóneme- dijo Lucy con voz ultratumba -yo...yo no...no quise- dijo después dejando que lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas perdiéndose en el suelo o en la comisura de sus mejillas. El rey de los espíritus les dijo que ya no podía hacer nada ya que la magia de Lucy no estaba siendo del todo controlada lo que no le permitía hacer mucho. El rey congeló a Mard Geer

-Vieja amiga ese hechizo solo funciona por unos momentos aprovechalos sabiamente-

Los nueve demonios aparecieron frente a FT. Los magos de Sabertooth ya estaba ahí ya que Erza les había mandado un llamado con ayuda de Warren para decirles lo de Minerva. Todos los DS de la primera generación cayeron al suelo envueltos en dolor. Mientras que Lucy, Ultear y Sho miraban el cielo buscando algo.

Igneel, Grandinee, Metallicana, Skyadrum y Weisslogia aparecieron en el cielo, sorprendiendo a sus hijos y a los demás magos pero las tres magas con poderes destructores aún seguían perdidas. Acnologia se puso detrás de los nueve demonios de Tártaros, Mard Geer ya había deshecho el hechizo del rey de los espíritus celestiales.

-Acnologia- dijo Lucy, el gran dragón negro dirigió su mirada hacia Lucy y las otras dos magas que estaban a su lado -dime que odias mas a los humanos o a los dragones- la pregunta salió sin mucho esfuerzo de los labios de Lucy, ella seguía perdida

Todos vieron a Lucy y compañía. Después dirigieron su mirada al dragón del apocalipsis, el cual se convirtió en humano, sorprendiendo a FT y Tártaros.

-Los odio a todos por igual- respondió Acnologia

-Porque- pregunto Natsu, el cual fue ignorado por el dragón negro

-Los odia porque los humanos entregaron a su amada a los dragones como sacrificio- dijo Sho

-Arisa fue sacrificada como pacto de paz entre dragones y humanos pero ese pacto nunca se cumplio, los dragones siguieron atacando a los humanos. Arisa fue sacrificada en vano dejando un vacío en la familia Heartfilia que nadie pudo llenar. Y de esa manera nació Acnologia, el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis- agrego Ultear, Acnologia se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Arisa salir de los labios de Ultear, se dio cuenta de que las tres magas tenían un parecido con su amada

-Sabes- comenzó a decir Lucy- tu odias a los humanos y dragones pero dime que eres tu eres un dragón o eres un humano-

-Soy un demonio- respondió Acnologia

-Que lastima- dijo Sho

-Porque nosotras- le siguió Ultear

-Odiamos a los demonios- finalizó Lucy

Acnologia miro a las tres magas frente a él y cada una en su manera le recordaron a la única mujer que ha amado en su vida, Arisa Heartfilia.

-Un Heartfilia sigue siendo un Heartfilia, no me decepcionen- dijo el dragón para darle la espalda a sus descendientes, volviendo a convertirse en un dragón

-Kyouka activa Face- ordenó Mard Geer

-Grandinee, Metallicana, Skyadrum y Weisslogia destruyan el proyecto Face que están por todo Fiore, por favor- dijo Mavis, los dragones asintieron y se fueron

-Niñas- llamo Acnologia, Lucy, Ultear y Sho lo miraron- sus madres fueron una decepción- las tres magas fruncieron el ceño y apretaron los puños- Ul asesinada por un demonio aun cuando ella era peor que ese demonio y todo por no aceptar de quien era descendiente- Ultear tenso la mandíbula mas de lo normal- patética-agrego después en un resoplo- Layla murió por estupida- Lucy estaba empezando a respirar rápidamente- murió por ser débil y usar su magia para abrir la puerta eclipse- Lucy abrió los ojos como platos no sabia eso de su madre- fue un verdadera idiota y por último Hanabi qué vergüenza- Sho lo miro con odio, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar se había clavado las uñas sin darse cuenta- murió en un estúpido accidente provocado por Ezel- dijo Acnologia apuntando al demonio que había asesinado a Hanabi, Sho por poco y se lanza sobre él pero Lucy la detuvo- y se supone que ellas eran descendientes de Arisa y mías. Descendientes de Anna, Ushio y Hinata pero no fueron más que una verguenza, todas murieron por no usar sus poderes. Y la estupida que decía ser su guardián jaa me dan risa-

Todos los magos que estaban detrás de Lucy y compañía temblaron y retrocedieron. Lucy, Ultear y Sho abrieron los ojos como platos ante lo ultimo, ya no podía el dolor que sentían ante la pérdida de Aquarius era demasiado y ahora Acnologia les había hecho recordar a sus madre y no solo eso las había insultado

Lucy cayó de rodillas siendo seguida por Ultear y Sho

-Vaya veo que ustedes tambien son igual que sus madres débiles- dijo Acnologia para alzar el vuelo, Igneel lo siguió y comenzaron una pelea.

-Lucy- llamo Erza

-Alejate- respondió Sho esta vez con voz ronca

La piel de Lucy comenzó a brillar, su vestimenta cambió ya no era el star dress de Aquarius, ahora era un pantalón negro ajustado, unos botines de cuero, una camisa blanca, escamas salieron en su piel, cuernos en su cabeza. Agarras en sus manos, colmillos en su dentadura, sus ojos pasaron por todas las etapas de poder pero algo cambió sus ojos no se quedaron blancos sino que ahora eran negros con líneas en rojo alrededor del iris. FT pensó que eso era lo último pero de pronto le salieron alas en la espalda, sus alas eran blancas. Todo eso le paso a Ultear y Sho con la diferencia que las alas de Ultear eran azules y las de Sho rojas.

Sho en un parpadear de ojos apareció frente a Ezel y le atravesó el pecho, todos los presentes jadearon en sorpresa

-Esto es por mi madre maldito gusano- dijo la oji-jade ahora oij-negra

Ezel cayó al piso, Sho miro su mano llena de sangre la sacudió viendo como la sangre caía al suelo. Ezel se levanto y saco su forma Etherias.

-Crees que puedes contra un descendiente de aquel monstruo- preguntó Sho señalando a Acnologia

Ezel no dijo nada solo se abalanzó sobre Sho, esta lo esquivo sin ninguno problema. Todos se centraron en ver pelear a Sho que olvidaron a Ultear y Lucy. La última apareció frente a Jackal y con las dos manos le atravesó el pecho.

-Quien era la perra que iba a morir- preguntó la rubia con sorna, los magos estaban asombrados pero eso no los detuvo para unirse a la lucha contra Tártaros, miles de clones de Lamy salieron de improvisto atacando a los magos. Gray miró a su padre el cual dijo que era Deliora, Ultear al escuchar eso alzo el vuelo y tomo a Silver del cuello elevandolo y después dejándolo caer para luego lanzarle dardos de hielo. Gray estaba asombrado.

Poco a poco FT estaba ganando terreno en la pelea contra Tártaros, mientras que los dragones juntos a los amigos de todo Fiore destruyen el proyecto Face el cual si se activaba haria desaparecer todo la magia del continente.

Lucy ya había matado a Jackal, le había atravesado el pecho y luego le había hecho un rugido del dragón celestial reduciéndolo a cenizas. Sho había matado a Ezel le había hecho un rugido de DVS combinando el fuego y el agua.

Ultear estaba a punto de matar a Silver cuando este le pidió hablar con Gray antes de todo, Ultear no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero algo dentro de ella le hizo entender y dejó a Silver hablar con su hijo.

Wendy había despertado su DF al ver con Seilah controlaba a Charles para que esta se suicidara. Natsu, Sting y Rogue peleaban contra Mard Geer, Laxus estaba protegiendo a los Raijinshuu. Makarov se había ido pensando que quizás era la hora de usar el Fairy Heart pero al ver a los dragones destruyendo el proyecto Face, a Igneel pelear contra Acnologia y a sus hijos destruyendo el gremio de Tártaros se detuvo, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Erza estaba pelando contra Kyouka pero esta vez minerva le estaba ayudando, Erza había visto a Lucy volver a perder el control de si misma pero ahora no los motivos que habian llevado a su amiga a perder el control. Sabía que Asuka estaba en el mundo celestial, todos los del gremio estaban a salvo. Algo hizo click en la mente de Titania ella no sabía si todos los espíritus estaban a salvo, y recordó que hace unos momentos Acnologia había nombrado a la guardiana de los Heartfilia. Erza abrió los ojos como platos Aquarius pensó Ella algo le pasó, mierda necesito saber si todos los espiritus estan bien pensó después

Todos los demonios estaban cayendo a manos de FT pero más a manos de Lucy, Ultear y Sho, ellas estaban fuera de control matandolos como si nada. Mard Geer seguía peleando contra Natsu y los dragones gemelos. Uso su hechizo llamado Memento Mori pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionó había sido congelado de una manera aterradora. Natsu pensó que Gray había sido el causante pero no la persona que había congelado todo era Ultear. Ella, Lucy y Sho se abalanzaron contra Mard Geer, Sho lo agarró por un brazo mientras Ultear por el otro, Lucy el agarraron la cabeza arrancándole las partes del cuerpo lo dejaron caer

RUGIDO DEL DEVIL SLAYER CELESTIAL

RUGIDO DEL DEVIL SLAYER DEL FUEGO Y AGUA

RUGIDO DEL DEVIL SLAYER DEL HIELO Y TIEMPO

Todos estaban en shock, todos eran rugidos de Devil Slayer, no sabían qué mierdas estaba pasando solo que sus amigas estaban cometiendo una masacre contra los demonios, no eran que querian que Tartaros tuvieran la ventaja pero tampoco querrían ver como las tres magas los asesinaban a sangre fría como si ya nada les importara. Todos vieron como los tres rugidos golpearon el cuerpo de Mard Geer reduciéndolo a cenizas. El libro de END cayó al piso, Lucy lo tomo en sus manos estaba a punto de destruir cuando este desapareció de sus manos.

-Lo siento Heartfilia pero esto me pertenece- dijo Zeref

-No deci que de quien es- dijo Ultear haciendo un arco de hielo dispuesta a disparar sus flechas de hielo, Sho tenia fuego en una mano y agua en la otra. Lucy tenía el arco de Saggitarius en su manos con las flechas llenas de veneno.

-Lamento no poder quedarme- dijo Zeref para desaparecer, las chicas lo atacaron sin piedad pero ya era demasiado tarde el mago oscuro ya había desaparecido

-Lucy- llamo Natsu, la mencionada lo volteo a ver en su mirada solo había odio, dolor, perdida al igual que en las miradas de Sho y Ultear- Lucy, chicas tiene que calmarse- dijo Natsu, las chicas no hicieron caso y salieron volando, ya a una altura creíble observaron, los dragones destruyendo el proyecto Face, Igneel vs Acnologia, Erza vs Kyouka, Mirajane vs Seilah.

-Sho, Ultear ustedes vayan con Mirajane- dijo Lucy, todos los demás estaban atentos a ver qué hacían las tres chicas y se asustaron cuando las vieron bajar a una gran velocidad pero después separarse.

-Lucy- dijo Minerva en un jadeo al ver que la rubia parecía un demonio

-Kyouka no- dijo Lucy ignorando a Minerva

-Si y tu quien eres- dijo la demonio en su forma Etherias

-Lucy Heartfilia, y estas hiriendo a mi amiga- dijo la rubia viendo a Erza la cual había perdido sus cinco sentidos, y estaba usando la armadura Fairy o bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

-Esta es tu amiga- dijo Kyouka golpeando a Erza en el abdomen haciéndola gritar de dolor ya que había aumentado su sentido del dolor 15 veces más. Lucy soltó un gruñido y vio las espadas de Erza, las tomo y de estas comenzó a salir un luz blanca, las espadas se habian fusionado con el regulus impacto de Loke. Lucy no lo dudo y asesinó a Kyouka, atravesando le las dos espadas, luego hacer un Urano Metria fusionado contras las serpentinas de agua de Aquarius.

Erza recuperó la vista y todos sus sentidos, vio a Lucy rente a ella, no era Lucy su compañera de equipo, no era la Lucy buena ahora era un demonio.

-Lucy- llamo Erza asustada

-Doy miedo no es así- dijo Lucy con voz neutral sin ningún sentimiento

-Porque- pregunto Erza levantándose

-No es el momento para eso Erza, la guerra aún no termina- dijo Lucy tomando a Titania entre su brazos, miro a Minerva-ven aquí- le dijo la rubia, Minerva dudo pero luego se acercó, a Lucy le salió una cola y con esta sujeto a Minerva

La rubia alzó el vuelo con las dos magas con ella.

-Lucy qué paso- pregunto la pelirroja

-Erza- dijo Lucy pero cuando iba a seguir vio el rugido de Acnologia acercarse a ella, como puedo lo esquivo y logró llegar donde estaba el gremio. Bajo con cuidado y dejó a las chicas en tierra -SHO, ULTEAR- grito Lucy, pocos minutos después de ese grito aterrador las chicas mencionadas aparecieron

-Exijo un explicación- dijo Mavis al ver a las tres chicas frente a ella

-Para qué- dijo Sho

-Que diablos les pasa a todas- dijo Natsu ya estaba harto de ver las actitudes de las tres

-Crees que puedes pedir explicaciones Dragneel- dijo Ultear acercándose a él

-Ul que te pasa- dijo Meredy, Ultear miró a su hija y eso la tranquilizo un poco

-Lo sabras despues- dijo la pelinegra con dolor Meredy lo noto- Sho, Lucy vamos- dijo después sacando y extendiendo sus alas. Las nombras hicieron lo mismo pero

-Tías- las tres escucharon una vocecita, y se voltearon a ver

-Que mierdas Lucy dijiste que ella estaba en el mundo celestial- dijo Sho iracunda al ver a Asuka en medio de la batalla

-Asuka qué fue lo que paso- pregunto Lucy en shock

-Virgo dijo que la pulsera dejo de funcionar porque uno de sus sensores mayores perdió magia o algo así- dijo Asuka recordando lo que la pelirosa le había dicho. Lucy y las demás entendieron el sensor de Aquarius había perdido toda su magia ante el sacrificio

-Llamaré a Virgo- dijo Lucy pero Asuka la interrumpio

-No puedo volver- dijo la niña acercándose a sus tías, porque desde que la niña supo que Ultear y Sho eran casi hermanas de Lucy optó por llamarlas tias. La niña se acercó a ellas sin miedo, Sho bajo a la altura de la peliverde

-Porque- pregunto Sho

-Porque mi tía Lucy tiene magia mala dentro de ella o su corazón tiene algo malo- dijo Asuka haciendo que todos fruncieron el ceño

-Qué quieres decir con eso- preguntó Gray

-Yo que sé eso fue lo que me dijo el viejo bigotudo- dijo Asuka haciendo un puchero, si otras circunstancias hubieran sido se hubieran reído la niña llamaba al rey tal y como lo hacia Lucy

-Mi transformacion- dijo Lucy

Sho se levantó rápidamente, Ultear alzó la vista al igual que Lucy. Todos notaron hacia donde estaban viendo las tres magas e hicieron lo mismo. Igneel estaba cayendo la mitad de su cuerpo había sido desgarrada.

-NOOO- gritaron las descendientes de Acnologia

-PAPA- grito Natsu

Lucy y las demás alzaron el vuelo para detener a Acnologia pero cuando estuvieron cerca este las golpeo con la cola haciendo que las tres magas cayeran al suelo formado enormes cráteres. Todos vieron como Acnologia le lanzó un rugido a Igneel matandolo.

-PAPA- grito Natsu, Gray lo detuvo era peligroso. Después miraron los cráteres donde estaban su compañeras, las vieron levantarse y lo notaron estaban heridas, Lucy tenía un ala rota, Ultear se tomaba el hombro derecho y Sho tenia una herida en el abdomen

Acnologia vio a las tres chicas y sonrió ellas tenían la transformación que sus madres se habian negado a usar. No lo dudó más y lanzó un rugido en dirección al gremio todos se dieron cuenta estaban perdidos, ya no tenia salvacion

-Sho, Ultear muevan su trasero- gritó Lucy poniéndose frente Asuka y alzó sus manos empezando a formar un campo de protección, Sho y Ultear se pusieron frente a Meredy e hicieron los mismo, un enormes escudo se formó protegiendo a todos los magos de FT. El rugido golpeó el escudo

-MALDITO NO DEJAREMOS QUE LOS TOQUES- gritó Lucy

-TE PUEDES IR AL INFIERNO BASTARDO- gritó Ultear

-NO ERES MÁS QUE UN IMBÉCIL, NUESTRAS MADRES ERAN FUERTES- grito Sho, las tres magas dejaron salir mas magia haciendo que el escudo creciera más alto y se fortaleciera más de lo que ya estaba

-No veremos pronto ninas- dijo Acnologia para desaparecer

-Te estaremos esperando- dijeron las tres magas sonriendo con orgullo

-Lucy- llamo Bisca

-No Bisca solo fue una vez- se quejó Lucy, todo iban a hablar cuando vieron a las tres magas escupir sangre y caer de rodillas

-Lucy, Sho, Ultear- dijo Meredy asustada

Todos se acercaron a las tres magas, vieron como las escamas desaparecen junto con la vestimenta y las alas. Las tres cayeron al suelo desmayadas

-CHICAS- grito Erza eso no le estaba gustando nada

Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Avisó la próxima semana inició la escuela otra vez no prometo subir los capítulos a tiempo por la escuela pero tratara de dar lo mejor. Espero que entiendan.


	63. Chapter 63

Capítulo 63: Adios Fairy Tail

-Wendy- gritó Erza a lo que la DS del cielo corrió para poder ayudar a las tres magas tiradas en el suelo pero sabía que ella sola no iba a poder hacer nada, de pronto sintieron una magia muy conocida para todos era Aries quien había forzado su portal

-Aries- dijo Juvia sorprendida

-Wendy, encárgate de Ultear, Porulysica-san podría hacerse carga de Sho yo curaré a Lucy- las mencionadas asintieron y comenzaron a curar a las magas

Natsu se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre, cuando llegó vio al Rey de los dragones de fuego tirado sin la mitad de su cuerpo, con la mano de Acnologia en el hocico y casi reducido a cenizas.

-Papá- dijo Natsu mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas -PADRE- gritó después cayendo de rodillas envuelto en llanto -tu me lo prometiste...que no te irías a ninguna parte...no rompas tu promesa...te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo..yo...yo...yo he aprendido a escribir...y mi magia es mucho más fuerte ahora...sin mencionar que he hecho muchos amigos- decía Natsu sin poder contener las lágrimas de dolor al perder a su padre -conseguí un trabajo tambien...yo...yo TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE QUIERO COMPARTIR CONTIGO IGNEEL!- grito al último, Happy observaba el dolor de su mejor amigo y sin poder contenerse lloro tambien sintiendo el dolor de su amigo.

Natsu lloraba no lo podia creer despues de 14 años volvió a ver a su padre pero el placer no le duro mucho ya que se lo habian arrebatado otra vez. No lo quería aceptar todo ese tiempo queriendo contarle a Igneel lo mucho que había crecido, lo mucho que había mejorado con su magia, lo mucho que había mejorado conviviendo con las personas, no aceptaba el hecho de haber perdido a su ser más amado.

Los demás dragones también se estaban despidiendo de sus hijos. Wendy no quiera que Grandinee se fuera otra vez lo quería junto con ella pero su madre le dijo que la era de los dragones ya había terminado. Gajeel, Sting y Rogue aceptaron eso Wendy con dificultad lo acepto.

-Cuiden de esas tres chicas- dijo Metallicana señalando a Lucy, Ultear y Sho

-Porque- pregunto Gajeel

-Ahora más que nunca ellas necesitan una guía para no perderse en la oscuridad, ellas son las descendiente de Acnologia son más fuertes que antes al haber despertado la transformación pero ahora las tres tiene el alma hecha pedazos- dijo Grandinee sonriendo con tristeza -Wendy dile que muchas gracias por siempre cuidar de ti- Wendy asintió con mucha tristeza lagrimas caían por sus ojos, Grandinee daría lo que fuera para evitarle ese dolor a su pequeña Wendy pero ella ya no estaba viva.

-Cuidense humanos, algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo Weisslogia

-Te quiero Wendy- dijo Grandinee, a lo que Wendy lloro desconsoladamente

Los dragones desaparecieron, miraron hacia donde se encontraba Igneel y Natsu

-IGNEEL, YO VIVIRÉ! VOY A SER MÁS FUERTE! Y YO VOY ACABAR CON ACNOLOGIA VOLVERÉ POLVO A ESE DRAGON!- grito el DS del fuego llorando pero en su mirada se podía notar la determinación, Happy se asustó ante el grito de Natsu pero despues sonrio sabia que esas palabras no eran en vano, sabía que su amigo iba a ser lo imposible para que Acnologia pagará por asesinar a su padre

-Ese es mi muchacho...hablando de su futuro...y esa se convertirá en tu voluntad de vivir- susurro Igneel en su desaparición

-0-

Una semana había pasado en la cual Lucy, Ultear y Sho no habian despertado, todos estaban ayudando a reconstruir la ciudad de Magnolia, pero en realidad todas las personas estaban ayudando a reconstruir los lugares destruidos en todo Fiore. Natsu ya había tomado una decisión y esa era irse a entrenar por un año solo sin nadie bueno solo con Happy, el queria ser mas fuerte para poder vencer al gran monstruo Acnologia. No le iba a decir a nadie porque de ser así lo detendrían y eso es lo que él no quería.

El Master Makarov ya había tomado una decisión y esa era desmantelar Fairy Tail para siempre o eso era lo que creía. Lo anunciria cuando Lucy y sus hermanas despertaran. Todos estaban afuera ayudando mientras que las Heartfilia estaban en una pequeña casa que había quedado intacta, no había nadie con ellas porque dentro de unos minutos Asuka junto a Meredy irían a visitarlas. Pero toda Magnolia quedó en silencio cuando la cabana donde se encontraban las chicas explotó.

-CHICAS- grito Erza sacando la armadura de alas negras y salieron directo hacia las chicas

Todos siguieron a Titania también estaban preocupados por lo que les hubiera pasado a las chicas. Erza espero a que el polvo se disipara pero en eso llegaron Alzack y Bisca

-ASUKA- grito Bisca muerta de miedo

-Asuka?- interrogó Erza

-Si Asuka y Meredy estaban dentro- dijo Alzack

El polvo se disipó y lograron ver a Asuka aferrada al cuerpo de Meredy mientras un campo de fuerza las protegia, todos dejaron salir un suspiro al ver que ellas dos estaban a salvo pero no todo era color de rosas no sabían donde estaban las demás.

-Lucy- llamo Erza preocupada -Lucy responde- grito Erza

-Tia Lucy donde estas- grito Asuka

-Estamos aquí- dijo Lucy

Todos voltearon a ver, y ahí estaban las tres magas despiertas, de pie, pero sus ojos sin vida, muertas por dentro. Porque? nadie lo sabía, esperaban de alguna de ellas les dijeran que les habia pasado pero despues de unos minutos perdieron las esperanzas.

-Qué fue lo que paso- pregunto Gray

Lucy miró sus manos unos momentos, levantó el rostro y miro a Ultear y Sho -Perdon chicas no fui lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo la rubia mayor tratando de sonreír pero fue en vano las lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos, la Lucy fuerte se estaba cayendo a pedazos poco a poco, recuerdo a recuerdo, momento a momento

-Tranquila Lu, nosotras lo vimos todo- dijo Sho bajando la cabeza

-Gray no paso nada, solo que Lucy estaba teniendo una pesadilla he hizo explotar el lugar- respondió Ultear. Todos se relajaron ante eso pero Erza queria saber porque Lucy pedia perdon y porque decía que no fue fuerte y técnicamente ella y las otras había dejado a Tártaros por los suelos.

-Ya que estamos todos tengo un anuncio que decir- dijo Makarov haciendo acto de presencia -Fairy Tail se disuelve este dia-

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, su familia se iba a separar. Lucy cayó de rodillas tanto por la noticia como la debilidad de su cuerpo.

-Disculpa- dijo un niño -esto es para ti-

Lucy tomo el sobre entre sus manos, sin más abrió el sobre mientras los demás le preguntaban al Master el porqué de esa decisión tan repentina.

Happy y yo vamos a ir a un viaje de entrenamiento y estaremos de vuelta aproximadamente en un año o mas asi que cuida de que todo el mundo esté bien! Adiós Lucy… Natsu y Happy

Lucy arrugó la carta, ellos se había ido dejándola sola otra vez, se habian ido sin darle la cara, se habian ido olvidando otra vez su promesa de siempre estar juntos. Ahora Lucy se preguntaba en quien podía confiar, de quien iba a recibir apoyo ahora que más lo necesitaba ahora que necesitaba que alguien la guiará para no perderse en el dolor y la soledad pero se dio cuenta de algo no importaba cuan rodeada estuviera siempre iba haber un momento donde se sintiera sola, donde nadie iba a estar para ella. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar pero una voz la detuvo

-Tia Lucy ya no nos vamos a ver- preguntó Asuka al borde de las lágrimas, Lucy paró en seco, ella tenía una promesa que cumplir y esa era proteger a Asuka aunque le costara la vida.

-Claro que no estaremos viendo pequena, que el gremio deje de existir no quiere decir que yo te deje de querer- dijo la rubia poniéndose a la altura de al peli-verde

-Me lo prometes-

-Claro que te lo prometo, también prometo que estas locas vendrán conmigo de vez en cuando te parece- dijo señalando a Ultear y Sho las cuales alzaron una ceja ante tal promesa pero se tranquilizaron al ver la sonrisa de la nina

-Me parece bien pero Meredy también te tiene que venir- dijo Asuka haciendo puchero

-Por supuesto que voy a venir de mi no te salvas- salto la pelirosa

-Asuka ahora me tengo que ir necesito pensar y aclarar algunas cosas, ya sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que utilizar la pulsera y cualquiera de nosotras o cualquiera de las espíritus estará aquí para ayudarte- dijo Lucy acariciando el rostro de Asuka, la niña asintió pero a la vez vio un dolor profundo en la mirada de su tía preferida

-Estarás bien- preguntó en un susurro

-Claro que si pequeña, o te preocupes-

Dicho eso Lucy se levantó y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo, sin saber como termino yendo a su departamento que milagrosamente estaba reconstruido. Subió y vio que algunas de sus cosas seguían intactas. Sus llaves aparecieron en su cintura, ahora ella tenía el poder de ocultar sus llaves. Tomo lo que restaba de la llave de Aquarius, la vio detenidamente y no pudo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas, cayó de rodillas, poniendo la mitad de la llave cerca de su corazon, sintio un par de brazos a su alrededor no tenía que ser adivina para saber que eran Ultear y Sho

-Perdon, perdon- decia Lucy llorando

-Tranquila no es tu culpa, era eso o dejar que el mundo cayera en la oscuridad- dijo Sho

-Ella sabía que esto era necesario, tanto tú como nosotras estamos destrozadas, se que para ti su pérdida es más fuerte ella fue como tu madre durante todos esos años pero para nosotras tan fue alguien importante- dijo Ultear

-Qué más tengo que perder diganme- pregunto Lucy, ninguna respondió no sabían la respuesta -primero tu Ultear, mi madre, Sho, mi padre, Aquarius, el gremio que más-

-Nosotras estamos aquí- susurro Sho abrazando más a Lucy

Ninguna dijo nada, se consolaban entre ellas, pocos minutos después llegó alguien inesperados, Erz. Titania al ver a las tres magas llorando desesperadamente se acercó a ellas para darles apoyo, si quizás ella no era el mejor apoyo ella tambien tenia estragos de la guerra contra Tártaros pero sabía que lo de ellas era más fuerte. Lucy a duras penas logró decirle a Erza lo que había pasado, la reina de las hadas quedó en shock al saber lo que Aquarius había hecho por todos ellos aun cuando decía odiarlos. Lucy le dijo lo del viaje de Natsu y Happy

-Erza, he decidio entrenar pero no aquí, lo haré lejos no se si quieres acompañarme, al igual que ustedes dos- dijo mirando a sus hermanas -quizas es drastico pero es necesario Acnologia y Zeref tiene que morir-

-Iré contigo- dijo Erza

-Nosotras haremos algunas cosas primero y luego te alcanzaremos- dijo Sho a lo que Ultear asintió

-Que pasara con Asuka- preguntó Erza

-Le dire a sus padres que de vez en cuando la llevaré conmigo, le enseñare magia la que ella quiera pero tambien necesito enseñarle cómo usar la pulsera que le dio Virgo, ya se le pusieron nuevas cosas- dijo Lucy -de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar, no sé si serán para bien o para mal pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que Acnologia y Zeref tiene que desaparecer para siempre-

Nadie dijo nada sabían que Lucy tenía razón las cosas estaban cambiando y seguirían así hasta que por fin lograran derrotar a esos dos villanos que querían destruir el mundo. Fairy Tail se había desintegrado sin ninguna explicación, algunos de los miembros se habían ido de Magnolia. Erza decidió acompañar a Lucy esta vez ella cumpliría su promesa. No la dejaría por nada del mundo.

Las personas comenten errores es normal herrar es de humanos pero qué sucede cuando hieres el corazón de la persona que más ha confiado en ti, de la persona que te admiraba más que cualquiera. Crees que un simple lo siento todo estará bien, no, la confianza se pierde, el respeto se pierde. Al herir a alguien todo los beneficios son tirados a la basura. Por eso no sé si guiar confiando en las personas a mi alrededor pero creo que aún hay algunas que si merecen tener mi confianza. Por eso hoy yo Lucky Lucy Heartfilia le cierro mi corazón al mundo, más no a mi familia. Creen que Fairy Tail es mi familia si, pero creen que confió en todos no, algunos ya me lastimaron al dejarme de al lado.

 ** _Si alguien te traicionan una vez, es su culpa, si te traicionan dos veces, es tu culpa._** (Eleanor Roosevelt)

Me pidieron una segunda oportunidad, se las di, no la supieron valorar, ahora espero que no lloren al ver las consecuencias. Ya me harté de perder a las personas que amo. Ya me harté de ser siempre la que sale lastimada. Me harté de ser amable, de ser buena.

Les dije una vez para mí una _Promesa Olvidada_ es una _Promesa Olvidada_ y para mí eso es algo que no podré olvidar ni con el paso del tiempo. La vida sigue y yo tengo que cumplir con mi promesa de vivir, de luchar, de proteger, de amar, de ser feliz. Vaya muchas promesas verdad pero estoy segura de que no voy a fallar porque yo sé lo que se siente que te fallen. Daré lo mejor de mí por Asuka y sus padres, por los Espíritus Estelares, por Sho, Ultear, Meredy, Erza.

Trataré de ser feliz y olvidar el dolor, olvidar todo lo malo ahora tengo que seguir luchando por mi y por los míos.

Adios Fairy Tail, espero volver a verte.

FIN

Llego a su fin la historia people y estoy triste pero a la vez feliz porque se viene la segunda temporada en dos o tres semanas. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios por sus favoritos y sus follows. Sé que esto no se lo esperaban pero así son las cosas. Perdón por mis faltas ortográficas y caligráficas. Nos leemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
